L'Exécuteur
by emylou
Summary: 30% de la population possède un pouvoir. La Police Spéciale met en place un couvre-feu dans une zone de banlieue, dû à certaines violences impliquant des "spéciaux" et des gens "normaux". C'est là qu'intervient l'Exécuteur, faisant régner l'ordre de nuit. D'un autre côté une organisation se rebelle contre la Police Spéciale, s'opposant à son abus de pouvoir et sa cruauté.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Comme promis voici ma seconde fic sur le couple Eren x Levi ! Je suis ravie de la partager avec vous. Le genre étant un peu différent et plus attrayant à mon goût, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'ai une nouvelle fois opté pour un point de vue omniscient. Le début est en italique c'est normal ) ça ne durera pas ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Des** **explications importantes** **après ce passage ! A lire absolument ! Allez c'est juste un petit moment à passer, et perso je trouve ça plutôt intéressant… ( ° 3 ° ) Juste pour vous dire que c'est des infos qu'il vaut mieux que vous sachiez pour la suite**

 **Je remercie par ailleurs les reviewers du dernier chapitre de En Passant – partie 2 !**

 **Et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Elément du passé d'Eren :_

 _Nous étions fin décembre. Il faisait nuit, et il devait sans doute avoisiner les vingt-trois heures. Le jeune brun, qui avait à ce moment-là treize ans, était dans son lit en position fœtale, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir avec toute cette agitation qui régnait dehors. Des lumières rouges dansaient sur le mur de sa chambre à sa droite, et il pouvait clairement entendre le bruit d'une sirène à travers le double vitrage de ses fenêtres. Il soupira bruyamment et plaqua un oreiller sur sa tête._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, et après s'être retourné maintes et maintes fois sous sa couette, il se décida à se lever. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le parquet froid de sa chambre, et il se dirigea à petits pas en direction de sa porte. Il l'entrouvrit, la faisant grincer légèrement, et descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les lumières étaient toujours allumées étrangement, et il entendait des voix provenant du salon. Il y avait du monde apparemment. Toujours à pas de loup il se rendit dans la pièce principale, et découvrit son père assit sur le canapé gris, la tête dans les mains. Face à lui se tenait trois hommes en uniforme de police, dont l'un de la Police Spéciale, qu'il reconnut sans mal._

 _« Kitz ? l'appela-t-il en s'avançant vers lui en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _L'homme se tourna vers lui. Il l'avait gardé de nombreuses fois quand il était plus jeune. Ce soir cependant, ses traits étaient défigurés par la tristesse et par la peur. Le brun fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Il se passe quelque chose ?_

 _Kitz fit un pas en avant, entrouvrant la bouche, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Mais Grisha le devança :_

 _\- Eren !_

 _Il avait bondi hors du canapé et s'était précipité vers lui, s'agenouillant quand il parvint à sa hauteur. Il prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes et les serra très fort._

 _\- S'il-te-plaît, monte dans ta chambre. Je dois régler quelque chose d'important avec le travail._

 _Le jeune garçon balaya la pièce des yeux, et remarqua par la fenêtre plusieurs visages familiers du bureau de son père._

 _\- Papa, pourquoi tout le monde est là ? Même Hannes, il –_

 _\- Eren._

 _Le ton de son père le fit s'arrêter net, et il remarqua finalement son regard rougi et les sillons de larmes qui commençaient à sécher sur ses joues._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Eren ne discute pas et retourne te coucher. Nous en parlerons demain._

 _\- Ou est mam –_

 _\- Fais ce qu'il te dit mon garçon, intervint Kitz en posant une main sur son épaule._

 _Irrité, le jeune brun se dégagea._

 _\- D'accord, d'accord, grommela-t-il._

 _Puis il tourna les pieds, marchant d'un pas mollasson vers sa chambre. Il avait clairement compris qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Quand il fut hors de leur vue il se plaqua contre le mur et tendit l'oreille. Un silence s'était fait, et il sut que son père n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce._

 _\- Fait chier, fit Grisha d'une voix tremblante._

 _Eren ouvrit des yeux surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu son père parler de cette manière._

 _\- Comment tu vas lui dire au gamin ? lui demanda Kitz._

 _Le père se remit sur ses pieds avec lenteur. Le jeune brun entendit deux corps s'entrechoquer. Sans doute le bruit d'une étreinte._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une manière d'annoncer à un enfant que sa mère vient d'être tuée ?! haussa-t-il le ton._

 _Eren se figea et décolla l'oreille du mur. Il leva les yeux vers la lampe qui éclairait le couloir, et il plissa les paupières face aux rayons devenus beaucoup trop puissants à son goût._ Maman est morte ?

 _\- On va tous t'épauler, intervint Hannes._

 _Le brun n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que quelqu'un était entré dans le salon. En fait il avait comme du mal à entendre. Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à son ouïe du tout. Ni même au toucher. Ou encore l'odorat. Seule la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre se dessinait clairement dans son esprit, marquée au fer rouge. Tout ne semblait être qu'un faible bourdonnement. Un bourdonnement de plus en plus dérangeant. De plus en plus insistant._ Maman est morte. _Alors tout revint en force. Les sons crissant autour de lui, la sensation du carrelage dur et glacé, et même l'odeur de transpiration des hommes dans la pièce à côté._

 _\- Prends du repos, et je vais m'occuper de cette fichue affaire, continuait le blond._

 _\- Je vais le retrouver ce petit enfoiré qui a tué ma femme, grogna Grisha._

 _\- Eh eh, calme-toi, je sais que c'est dur m –_

 _\- Non tu ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-il, comme à bout de souffle. Je… Elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là-bas. Je suis responsable, c'est moi qui –_

 _\- Capitaine Grisha !_

 _Le brun ne reconnut pas le possesseur de cette voix dure et stricte, et il se tendit, toujours à l'écoute._

 _\- Chef Zacklay, que faites-vo –_

 _\- L'affaire est importante, fit le « Chef » d'un ton tranchant. Le tueur a été identifié, et il s'agit bel et bien de Necro._

 _Quelques murmures s'élevèrent._

 _\- Necro ?! s'indigna Hannes. Chef ! Il s'agit là d'une affaire de vengeance envers le Capitaine Grisha ! Voilà des semaines que nous le recherchons et –_

 _\- Je sais, fit Zacklay, et tout le monde se tut._

 _\- Chef, dit Grisha, et Eren put sentir son père trembler de colère. Laissez-moi –_

 _\- Non. Kitz sera celui qui prendra en charge l'affaire._

 _Des pas retentirent, s'éloignant en direction de la porte d'entrée._

 _\- Je regrette Grisha, pour tout, soupira Zacklay, mais vous êtes beaucoup trop impliqué._

 _Puis la porte claqua. D'autres le suivirent, et le jeune ne fut plus sûr qu'il soit resté quelqu'un en plus de son père dans le salon, dont il entendait la poitrine se soulever en sifflant._

 _\- Je ferai de mon mieux, fit Kitz avec douceur._

 _Puis il partit. Quelqu'un s'assit sur le canapé._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, murmura Hannes._

 _Il était donc encore là lui aussi._

 _\- Il va le coincer. Lui aussi il est proche de votre famille, et il va y mettre du cœur dans cette affaire. Il fera tout son possible._

 _Eren ferma les yeux, ne parvenant plus à les laisser ouverts tant ils lui brûlaient. Il respira par à coup par le nez, attendant la réponse de son père. Elle ne tarda pas._

 _\- Je vais le buter._

 _\- Grisha…_

 _Son père s'était levé, et le jeune brun put sentir toute la hargne qui émanait de son corps, transperçant ses omoplates à travers le mur de béton. Il rouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux étaient redevenus secs. Et, comme si la colère et la peine de son paternel entrait en communion avec son cœur, il serra les poings de rage. Sa mère n'était pas morte. Pas seulement. Elle avait été_ tuée _. Cette ville était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Un virus s'était propagé et envahissait tout, engloutissant les habitants dans l'ombre de son nuage noir de suie._

 _\- Je vais le retrouver et je vais le buter ce fils de pute ! » cria Grisha._

.

.

 _Retour au présent._

Le soleil se levait avec douceur sur la grande ville de Stohess, la capitale du pays. Les habitants se réveillaient tranquillement, se préparant à leur journée de travail, d'autres dormaient encore, et certains même étaient déjà dans les bureaux. Stohess était une ville dynamique et attractive, où se dressaient d'immenses gratte-ciels, illuminant les passants la nuit venue.

Ce monde parallèle s'organise de manière identique au notre. Nous retrouvons les cinq continents et les cinq océans, l'Everest est toujours le plus haut sommet terrestre, et la lune est bien à sa place à tourner autour de la Terre. La seule différence est :

Trente pourcent des habitants de la planète possèdent un pouvoir.

Certains le même, ou bien à peu près identique, et d'autres totalement différent, voire diamétralement opposé. Ces personnes « anormales » sont appelées _lunaires_ , alors que les autres, qui ne sont pas détentrices d'un don, sont nommées _terre-à-terre_. Ce surnom peut être expliqué du fait que leur pouvoir est doublé une fois la nuit venue. Inversement les lunaires seront légèrement sensibilisés à lumière du soleil et, principalement, celle-ci reflétera leur don aux autres détenteurs de pouvoir, leur faisant du même coup ressentir un sentiment de malaise et d'insécurité. Ainsi, ils porteront généralement une paire de lunettes de soleil pour se protéger. _Généralement_ en effet, car les lunaires possédant un parfait contrôle de leur pouvoir n'en auront pas l'utilité.

Pour commencer, plus leur don va se déclarer tôt plus il sera puissant. Ensuite, il existe deux types de pouvoir. Celui pouvant être arrêté, donc employé à la guise du possesseur et celui qui est permanent, c'est-à-dire qui sera toujours activé, sans possibilité d'être stoppé. Ce second type sera souvent le plus dangereux et donc redouté, mais aussi beaucoup plus rare.

A l'activation de leur pouvoir les lunaires verront une partie de leur corps changer de couleur habituellement les cheveux, les yeux, ou encore les ongles ou la langue.

D'autre part, la création d'une nouvelle police a été mise en place afin de contenir les lunaires incontrôlables. La Police Spéciale, au sein de laquelle nous trouvons une Unité Spéciale, dont chacun de ses membres possède un don suffisamment puissant pour un combat face à un autre lunaire. Elle gérera uniquement les débordements en ce qui concerne ce sujet. Des tensions seront en effet constatées entre des personnes « anormales » et des terre-à-terre à des endroits bien précis, et ce en dépit du racisme fortement puni par la loi.

… En ce qui concerne Stohess, une zone étalée de la banlieue est soumise à un couvre-feu pour les « normaux », et qui sera uniquement conseillé pour les lunaires. Des agressions et de nombreuses confrontations entre gangs de terre-à-terre contre lunaires ayant eu lieu dans cette partie de la ville, la Police Spéciale a mis ce système en place afin de limiter et de mieux contrôler les problèmes. Ce couvre-feu est actif de vingt-deux heures à cinq heures du matin. Compte tenu de certaines contraintes évidentes, la plupart des terre-à-terre logera hors de cette zone, et donc une part importante des lunaires va s'y cantonner.

Mais revenons un peu du côté du centre-ville. Stohess est une ville magnifique, lumineuse, propre, et également surnommée la Ville-Verte dû à ses nombreux parcs et ses grands arbres bordant pratiquement chacune des avenues. Les pouvoirs sont chose courante dans les larges rues de Stohess. Nous pouvons en effet passer devant des bureaux à grandes baies vitrées et voir un des salariés se dédoubler afin de faire une photocopie, ou bien une jeune femme sortir de chez elle en pyjama et faire un tour sur elle-même, faisant apparaître une tenue de sport, puis partir dans la rue en petites foulées. Ou encore une serveuse de café prendre les commandes sur un bloc-notes avec son stylo rouge et servir une boisson dans un même mouvement à l'aide d'un troisième bras.

C'est d'ailleurs dans cet endroit que nous allons retrouver Eren, notre jeune protagoniste de vingt-deux ans, infirmier depuis plus d'un an. Il est midi passé et il profite d'une pause de trois heures bien méritée. Il reprendra ensuite le boulot jusqu'à dix-neuf heures et rentrera chez lui.

« Et voilà pour toi ! lui dit joyeusement la serveuse en posant un chocolat viennois double supplément chantilly à côté de son journal.

Il releva le menton vers la blonde et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Merci Christa ! »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea auprès des autres clients. Venant régulièrement dans ce café, il connaissait bien la jeune femme, et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Il lui arrivait de venir la chercher de temps en temps pour aller manger un morceau le soir, lorsque leurs horaires correspondaient. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et reprit son journal du quotidien. Il jeta un coup d'œil dénué d'intérêt à l'actualité politique et continua sa lecture sur le film sortit hier et qui avait déjà fait un carton pas possible. Il faudrait qu'il aille le voir tiens, cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu au ciné.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Midi trente-sept. Il soupira et le posa sur la table, bien en évidence face à lui. Jean, ce fichu blondinet, était à la bourre, comme d'hab. Mais il s'en foutait royalement. C'est à cette pensée qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, puis la chaise devant lui fut tirée et quelqu'un s'assied dessus en grommelant.

« Fichus bus.

\- Jean. T'es en retard, lui signala-t-il pour la forme.

\- Désolé, répondit l'autre mécaniquement.

Habitude. Le soleil était à son zénith, et il inonda leur table. Le blond soupira et farfouilla dans son eastpak, pour en sortir une paire de lunettes trois secondes plus tard.

\- T'es sérieux là ? ricana Eren en remarquant le style des lunettes en question : violettes à pois blancs.

\- J'ai pommé les miennes ok ? grimaça Jean. C'est celles de ma petite sœur. Et arrête de te marrer du con ! C'est facile de te ficher de moi, t'as pas ce problème toi puisque t'as pas de pouvoir !

Le brun se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Désolé, fit-il en s'essuyant le bord des yeux. Mais tu as l'air si pathétique. Enfin plus que d'habitude quoi.

\- Peuh. Ta gueule.

Ils soupirèrent de concert et s'affalèrent un peu plus contre leur dossier.

\- Je crève de chaud, se plaignit l'infirmier au bout d'un moment. Rend-toi utile et fais-nous un peu d'air.

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

\- La ferme. Je suis pas un putain de ventilateur.

\- Steuplait.

Jean fit la moue, rechigna un petit coup puis forma un rond de ses doigts en joignant son pouce et son index, dont les ongles étaient devenus noirs à l'activation de son don, et souffla dedans. Un petit tuyau d'air circulaire apparut et s'éleva au-dessus de leur tête tout en grandissant. Une brise ébouriffa leurs cheveux et le brun soupira d'aise. C'était pratique d'avoir un pote qui manipulait les courants d'air mine de rien.

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec Marco ? reprit-il la conversation avec entrain.

\- Oh ben tu sais… tranquille quoi, répondit le blond en détournant les yeux.

Eren arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu peux m'en parler, je m'en fous.

\- Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas… moi et Marco ?

L'infirmier grogna.

\- Tu vas me le demander combien de fois ? J'ai été avec lui qu'un mois et ça marchait pas, même si on s'entendait bien. Je suis content qu'il t'ait trouvé, conclut-il.

\- Mouais. Ben écoute ça se passe super bien, c'est vraiment génial. On se complète parfaitement.

\- Nickel !

Puis le brun lui lança un sourire plein de malice.

\- Et sinon côté…

\- Très bien aussi ! s'exclama le blond en rougissant. Maintenant ferme-là un peu avec tes questions !

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Décidément il adorait le mettre dans l'embarras. Il faut dire que c'était si facile… C'était trop tentant. Ils changèrent de sujet et commandèrent à manger, discutant d'une grosse soirée à venir et se lançant des piques de temps à autre. Jean était en dernière année de fac, en plein dans son master, mais heureusement son Université ne se situait pas très loin de l'hôpital d'Eren, et ils se retrouvaient ainsi assez fréquemment pour leur pause du midi.

Il fut cependant rapidement l'heure de partir pour le blond, et une fois qu'il eut payé il se leva et rangea sa chaise sous la table.

« Eh au fait Eren, tu viens au Bloc ce soir ? fit-il sans vraiment y croire.

\- Mmh ? Pourquoi pas.

Jean ouvrit des yeux surpris, puis eut un sourire en coin.

\- Ymir et Connie seront de la partie.

\- Ça marche, marmonna le brun. Quelle heure ?

\- Vingt heures.

L'infirmier bailla un coup et s'étira.

\- J'y serai.

\- Super ! A plus !

\- Yep. »

Et Jean partit, en même temps que l'air frais qui courait dans les cheveux d'Eren. Car un pouvoir ne peut continuer d'exister en l'absence de son lunaire. Le brun commanda un second chocolat. Froid cette fois.

Il avait hâte d'aller au Bloc ce soir. Courir un peu avec ses amis, s'enivrer de l'altitude, ressentir ces palpitations si familières lorsqu'il sautait d'une rampe à un muret. Il adorait ça. Mais il était souvent très fatigué, avec son boulot d'infirmier et ses sorties nocturnes assez fréquentes en boite. Du coup il venait de moins en moins souvent au Bloc. Il essayerait comme à son habitude de faire un effort pour se reposer plus. Ça lui manquait, de faire du Parkour.

.

.

Il était vingt-deux heures trente quand il rentra chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil rempli d'envie à son lit et, ne tardant pas plus longtemps, il retira ses vêtements à la va-vite et alla se pelotonner sous la couette. Une fois le réveil réglé, avec volume maximal, il ferma les yeux. La douceur de l'oreiller lui arracha un soupir d'aise et il s'endormit. Demain serait une grande journée, il commençait tôt.

.

.

Quatre heures du matin. Une ombre nappée dans un manteau sombre se confondant avec la nuit survolait les toits avec une facilité déconcertante. La personne stoppa avec un soupir las. Il y avait eu de l'agitation cette nuit, mais rien de bien surprenant. Le vent furieux fouetta sa perruque, faisant se soulever de longues mèches blondes. L'inconnu tendit son visage vers la lune, celle-ci révélant un masque blanc barré d'éclaboussures d'un sang pourpre saisissant. Ouais. Il était temps de rentrer et de piquer un petit somme.

* * *

 **Terminééééé ! Argh j'en peux plus je suis fatiguée o.o Go dormir ! Je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre, soit normalement mardi ou mercredi ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre et que les explications étaient pas trop chiantes ! De toute façon je ferai des petits rappels donc si vous avez oublié la plupart des trucs pas de soucis XD**

 **Les chapitres feront généralement la même taille que celui-ci ou plus, mais pas moins ! (** **trop classe les vidéos de Parkour** **) *-* Et vous en faites pas, on sera davantage dans la tête d'Eren pour la suite ) il s'agissait simplement ici de la mise en place !**

 **Allez beuzouilles ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re ! Et voici déjà le chapitre 2 ! :) Un peu plus long, pour votre plus grand bonheur ~**

 **Tite réponse à review :**

 **Guest : Chuis contente que ça te plaise :D Mystérieuse comme tu dis :3 Et y a en effet plein de trucs à découvrir… !**

 **Coin- coin : *-* Ouais ça gère le Parkour, et moi aussi j'aimerai en faire… Enfin surtout être déjà pro, parce que l'apprentissage et mon incommensurable flemme ça se combine pas trop ! XD Super que mon autre fic t'aie plu d'ailleurs :3 chuis contente ! Pour tout te dire j'ai imaginé l'ébauche de cette fic y a quelques années, quand je marchais dans la rue sur le chemin de l'école XD je m'emmerdais alors… le cerveau divague eett… tu ressors avec des trucs comme ça ! J'y ai repensé y a pas longtemps et je m'étais dit que ça pourrait changer un peu des fics habituelles ) Petite pincée de pouvoirs et le tour est joué \\( °3° )/ ! ~ Tu ne verras Levi que dans le chapitre prochain hélas, mais je te conseille quand même de lire celui-là :3 Je donne les infos sur ma publication à la fin de ce chapitre ! :D Et merci pour ta review ! (houla je t'ai beaucoup écrit dis donc o.o)**

 **Lise808 : Comment ça t'aurais zappé mon épilogue ? Non mais oh ! Chuis heureuse que mon écriture aie l'air de te plaire tant que ça, ainsi que mon « imagination débordante » \\( *3* )/ Je t'envoie des bisous virtuels ~ Sinon c'est vrai que je me couche tard, mais tu sais c'est pas ma faute je – attends je suis en train de me justifier là, non ? XD J'me couche quand je veux d'abord ! Et j'ai davantage d'inspi quand je suis dans mon lit, bien au chaud sous ma couette et la musique dans les oreilles :3 C'est gentil de te soucier de moi très chère fan que Jésus et Bouddha veillent sur toi ! *^***

 **Lyzee : Salut ! Contente que l'idée te plaise ! :D Pour ce qui est de ta question concernant le type qu'on voit à la fin avec la perruque blonde eh ben… Je vais pas te spoiler son identité ! X3 Donc tu verras bien ~ Encore une fois pour le meurtrier de la mère d'Eren j'ai pas envie de te spoiler… Mais tu devrais être bientôt au courant, tout comme pour la question précédente ) En tout cas je suis soulagée que les explications n'aient pas été trop lourdes ! J'avais un peu les chocottes pour ça je dois te l'avouer, et je flippais que ça décourage les lecteurs ! Bref, voici la suite ! *^* Enjoy ~**

* * *

« On se voit demain ! » lança Eren à son infirmière cadre.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête, puis il s'éloigna en agitant la main. Une fois sorti il courba la tête face au vent qui se déchaînait. Il y en avait souvent ces derniers temps. Il rabattit sa capuche gris foncé sur sa chevelure brune et se hâta en direction de la voiture qui l'attendait devant les grilles. Claquant la portière derrière lui, il s'enfonça dans le siège quelque peu dur du véhicule. Ça faisait du bien de se sentir un minimum davantage au chaud.

« Hey, fit-il.

\- Hey, répondit Jean.

Et la voiture démarra en trombe. Ils s'éloignèrent du centre-ville pour se diriger vers la banlieue, pour le moment cachée par les immenses gratte-ciel qui envahissaient le ciel. Le blond avança des doigts frileux en direction du bouton du chauffage.

\- On se les pèle, dit-il comme pour se justifier.

\- Ouais, marmonna Eren. Et encore de la pluie est annoncée pour toute la fin de la semaine.

\- Fichu temps instable.

Ils soupirèrent. Il n'était que seize heures et le ciel était déjà couvert d'une épaisse couche de coton grisâtre comme s'il allait faire nuit. Jean pianota ses doigts sur le volant.

\- Alors comme ça tu es de retour parmi nous ?

En effet ils se rendaient au Bloc aujourd'hui aussi. Deux jours de suite c'était incroyable en ce qui concernait l'infirmier.

\- On dirait bien, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu risques de perdre la main. Je vais peut-être bientôt te dépasser, si ça se trouve, rit son ami sans croire un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Eren s'esclaffa.

\- Depuis le temps que je pratique ? Ça s'en va pas comme ça vieux ! T'as aucune chance !

\- J'espère que tu vas te casser la gueule tiens ! riposta immédiatement le blond. Ça t'apprendra à t'absenter aussi souvent !

\- Blablabla…

\- Ouais c'est ça moque-toi. Peuh. »

Ils fixaient tous les deux la route, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ils avaient beau s'en foutre plein la gueule à tout bout de champs, ils restaient des meilleurs amis très soudés.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Jean se gara derrière un entrepôt, où se trouvaient déjà trois autres véhicules. Nous étions mercredi, et la bande était au complet. Ils marchèrent deux petites minutes, longeant une usine désaffectée, et s'arrêtèrent face à une chaîne qui pendait mollement contre le mur, un crochet à son bout. Le brun se frotta les mains et souffla un petit coup d'air chaud à l'intérieur, puis craqua ses phalanges.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grinça Jean en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Tu devrais être habitué maintenant. » rétorqua le brun.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, il empoigna la chaîne, s'éloigna de cinq pas et fondit sur le mur. Il fit la sauterelle à la verticale en quelque sorte. Six secondes plus tard il était parvenu sur la première partie surélevée de l'usine. Le blond le rejoignit peu de temps après. Ils reproduisirent la même opération sur un second mur avant de parvenir à leur lieu de squatte.

Ils étaient tous déjà là, papotant avec animation. Connie - avec Sasha accrochée à son dos - jouant aux cartes contre Annie, assis à même le sol en tailleur ; Mikasa et Armin – qui étaient davantage la sœur et le frère d'Eren qu'autre chose – se créant de nouveaux plans sur des hauteurs futures à escalader, et pour finir Ymir fumotant une clope sur le rebord du bâtiment, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Ce lieu leur appartenait. Ils l'avaient aménagé avec amour. Une tente quatre places se dressait contre le mur menant au troisième et dernier niveau, deux tables couvertes d'un grand parasol et quelques chaises de camping avaient été disposés sur la droite, ainsi qu'un petit meuble blanc couvert d'un parapluie violet foncé miteux. Et touche finale, des guirlandes – fonctionnant évidemment par pile – longeaient le mur et la tente.

Lorsqu'Ymir les remarqua, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea droit vers le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

« T'es encore là toi ? Tu nous lâches plus dis donc !

Eren se gratta la joue, un peu embarrassé. Il s'était trop souvent absenté et il le savait.

\- Je vais essayer de venir plus souvent ok ? Et t –

\- Eren ! s'exclama Armin, un petit blond aux yeux bleus qui se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas, Mikasa sur les talons, une asiatique aux traits fins.

L'infirmier sourit jusqu'aux dents, heureux de les retrouver.

\- Hey ! Ça fait un bail !

\- Ça tu peux le dire, fit la noiraude avec une mine renfrognée. Tu fichais quoi ?

\- Bah, je… le taffe et tout, ça prend du temps, donc…

\- Tu traînais avec Reiner et Bertolt hein ? en déduisit le petit blond en secouant la tête.

Merde il aurait jamais dû dire ça. Mikasa vit rouge, et elle fronça les sourcils à l'extrême.

\- Eren, ils sont pas nets ces types.

\- Je sais, maugréa-t-il.

Une main s'abattit sur le dessus de son crâne. Ymir, la grande brune dégingandée.

\- La chieuse a raison, tu sais. Ok ils mettent des trucs chelous dans leurs pétards, et c'est carrément dégueulasse, mais ils sont violents aussi. C'est des petits fouille-merde.

\- Je sais me défendre ! contre-attaqua-t-il aussitôt, mais il regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

Armin s'éloigna en secouant la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- Comment ça ? réagit Mikasa du tac-au-tac. Il n'est pas du tout question de savoir se défendre Eren ! Mais plutôt de prudence ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de –

\- Taisez-vous un peu, intervint Annie d'une voix grinçante. Eren est libre de ses actions. Et puis au final il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

\- C'est bien vrai ça, admit Ymir en opinant du menton.

\- Ouais ! renchérirent Connie et Sasha, approuvant vivement.

Le brun secoua la tête avec lassitude, puis se remit face à sa sœur de cœur. Rentrant en contact avec ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude, il lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Je ne rentre pas dans leur jeu ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promets. Et puis ils sont HS la plupart du temps alors…

Il se mit à rire. Mikasa fronça un peu les sourcils puis baissa la tête, et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Pour le moment du moins.

\- Eren ! l'interpela alors Armin depuis la tente. Faut que tu vois ça, viens !

\- J'arrive !

Au vue du ton que le petit blond avait employé, il se rua dans sa direction, pris d'excitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Son frère de cœur lui fit signe de se mettre à ses côtés.

\- Regarde, murmura-t-il, les yeux illuminés. Ce spot est super, faut absolument qu'on aille y faire un tour.

Le plan d'un quartier recouvrait la totalité de la table, schématisant l'architecture des bâtiments avec précision, et cinq ou six photos avaient été développées et scotchées entre elles. Eren jeta un bref coup d'œil aux structures et comprit immédiatement que le blond avait décroché une perle.

\- C'est où ? demanda-t-il. Je me souviens pas y avoir déjà mis les pieds.

\- Moi non plus. C'est assez loin, juste derrière la zone sécurisée. Un peu plus à l'Est.

La « zone sécurisée » étant l'endroit où avait été mis en place le couvre-feu par la Police Spéciale.

\- Ah ouais c'est pas à côté ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est sûr. Mais d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, il devrait y avoir une surface très large à explorer. Il y a de plus une zone de chantier à moitié abandonnée. Franchement, conclut le blond, ça peut être l'éclate totale.

Son excitation était contagieuse, et des étoiles vinrent briller dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. Une zone de chantier ? Top du top. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu gères là. Tu gères vraiment.

Un sourire fier se dessina sur son visage. Armin n'était pas un traceur – nom donné aux pratiquants de Parkour – à proprement parler. Oh il avait en effet appris quelques bases, mais son centre d'intérêt se situait principalement dans la recherche de nouveaux lieux pour ses amis. Se renseigner, il adorait ça. Il pouvait lui arriver, quand il avait du temps, et parfois accompagné de Connie et Sasha ou de Mikasa, de partir dans sa petite Twingo vert pomme en quête de spots jusqu'ici non exploré lui était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé de se faire arrêter par une jeune femme, sans doute mère de famille, ou un policier, croyant qu'il préparait un mauvais coup à faire tourner sa voiture à faible allure dans les quartiers, et repassant parfois aux mêmes endroits.

\- J'irai en éclaireur avec Jean, fit Eren avec enthousiasme. Eh Jean ! lança-t-il ensuite.

\- Quoi ? répondit le blond en s'approchant.

\- T'es libre samedi pour une petite exploration ? Armin a trouvé un nouveau spot qui a l'air de déchirer.

\- Mouais pourquoi pas, marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

Le brun fit glisser les photos dans sa direction, et la réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Putain tu peux compter sur moi mec.

Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit.

\- J'en étais sûr. »

Ils décidèrent de se rejoindre samedi à seize heures trente. Après cela l'infirmier prit des nouvelles de ses amis, fit une partie de cartes avec Annie – qui le battit à plate couture – et il proposa à Ymir d'aller un peu plus en hauteur. Celle-ci accepta avec joie. Ils grimpèrent au niveau supérieur, puis se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant de passer devant. Elle lui fit une tape énergique dans le dos puis détala. Il partit trois secondes après elle.

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils courraient à en perdre haleine, bondissant de toits en toits, atterrissant sur le sol en béton en des roulades parfaitement maîtrisées. Eren remarqua qu'Ymir avait ralenti l'allure, et il la dépassa avec un sourire narquois.

« Petit con. » l'entendit-il souffler.

Il ricana en son for intérieur, et sauta par-dessus une épaisse barre métallique, y plaquant ses deux mains puis ses pieds, lui donnant l'impulsion nécessaire afin de faire un double salto. C'était Ymir qui était dans ce genre de truc surtout, l'esthétique avec les jolis saltos, le marcher sur les mains et compagnie. Free running. Eren préférait la course toute simple, puissante et souple, plus rapide. Puisqu'il ne perdait pas son temps à faire des figures, il prenait une vitesse considérable, lui permettant ainsi de faire des sauts extraordinaires. C'était parfois comme si ses pieds étaient équipés de ressorts tellement il pouvait bondir à des distances incroyables. Il s'était entraîné dur pour ça, et ça avait payé. Il était le lièvre du groupe, mais aussi le plus expérimenté et le plus doué. Ses nombreuses prises de risques, lui valant également le surnom de Suicidaire, l'avaient fait progresser à une vitesse prodigieuse. La confiance, c'était ça la clé.

Il remarqua alors l'entrepôt à pas moins de deux minutes, et il laissa Ymir passer devant en lui faisant une petite courbette. Elle lui tira la langue et accéléra, pressée de rentrer se reposer et s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Le brun la laissa s'éloigner, puis quand il eut vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours il bifurqua à gauche. Il ralentit l'allure à un simple trottinement, puis s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il existait un autre moyen de se rendre à l'entrepôt. Posant ses pieds à demi dans le vide, il contempla le bâtiment qui s'étalait sous ses yeux plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Avec un sourire en coin il avisa le second à sa droite, s'élevant plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un petit crochet en fer qui dépassait du béton trois ou quatre mètres plus bas. Ébouriffant sa tignasse, il fit quelques pas en arrière. Puis il plia ses genoux et tapa dessus, faisant mollement s'agiter le tissu de son jogging trop large, et il prit une grande inspiration. Pour finir il joignit ses mains et plia ses doigts, ses phalanges émettant un craquement sonore.

« Allez… Quand faut y aller faut y aller. »

Et il partit en trombe. Parvenu au bord il sauta sur sa droite, vers le crochet ; puis, prenant appuis dessus une fraction de seconde, il s'éjecta haut dans les airs. Ce fut comme si des ailes lui étaient poussées dans le dos. Il pouvait les _sentir_. Son cœur battait aussi rapidement que celui d'un oiseau, comme s'il voulait s'extirper hors de sa poitrine pour partir plus loin encore vers le ciel. Cette impression de voler, c'était enivrant. Une drogue littérale. En plein dans son looping, la tête en bas, il pouvait constater toute l'immensité des cieux face aux immeubles qui se dressaient misérablement en contrebas. Et lui il se trouvait entre les deux, une mouche dans un océan calme mais imposant, dont la profondeur faisait frémir de peur et d'excitation. Les poils de ses avant-bras s'étaient hérissés, et il sentit avec délice l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. C'était bon, c'était vraiment trop bon.

Il atterrit deux secondes plus tard, faisant une roulade sur son épaule droite. Il se redressa et repartit en direction du Bloc, où l'attendaient sûrement ses amis. Il ne prit pas la peine d'épousseter son jogging, étant déjà bien crade. Le brun ne se pressa pas, encore trop obnubilé par son nouvel exploit. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu faire ça… D'abord, et sans aucune vanterie, ses amis auraient été bouche-bée, puis Eren s'en serait pris plein la gueule pour son comportement, je cite, « totalement irresponsable et hors borne ». Il se réservait souvent un petit instant pour pratiquer seul – moins maintenant – pouvant dans ces moments-là exploiter à fond son potentiel. Potentiel énergique ou suicidaire, au choix.

« Bah alors ! s'exclama Ymir en le voyant arriver. T'as eu tant de mal que ça à me suivre ? Je pensais que tu t'étais chopé un mur.

\- Ouais c'est ça marre-toi, fit-il semblant de ronchonner.

Il alla prendre la grosse bouteille d'eau d'un litre cinq sur la table, et but de longues gorgées, des gouttes s'échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres et tombant sur son débardeur gris.

\- Aah ça fait du bien ! » laissa-t-il échapper.

Il se posa six ou sept minutes sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague. Le Soleil avait une fois de plus percé à travers les nuages, inondant le corps des jeunes adultes durant de précieux instants. Annie et Jean avaient sorti leur paire de lunette, et se firent une partie de cartes. Le brun les fixait, et il songea à quel point il tenait à ses amis, à ce lieu qu'il partageait avec eux depuis si longtemps. Tout cela signifiait tant. Bientôt des ombres l'enveloppèrent, et il cligna des paupières. Connie, Sasha et Mikasa se tenaient devant lui.

« Prêt à y retourner ? lui demanda ce premier, les bras croisés.

\- Et comment ! » répliqua aussitôt l'infirmier en se levant d'un bon.

.

.

Le samedi arriva bien vite. Eren avait travaillé à l'hôpital de vingt-trois heures – vendredi soir – à cinq heures du matin, puis il était rentré passer sa « nuit ». Il dormit jusqu'à quinze heures tant il était exténué, puis il prit une douche tiède, mangea une bonne plâtrée de spaghettis à la carbo et attendit patiemment devant la télé le coup de fil que devait lui passer Jean lorsqu'il serait en bas de chez lui. Évidemment celui-ci eut presque vingt minutes de retard. Mais bon… le brun ne pouvait espérer mieux. A seize heures quarante-huit il dévala les marches de son immeuble.

« Jean. T'es encore à la bourre, lui dit-il sans lui en vouloir alors que le blond démarrait.

\- Ouais ouais, je sais, désolé, grommela l'autre.

Petite routine.

\- Pas trop claqué ? continua-t-il.

\- Je viens de dormir neuf heures, alors je pense tenir le coup, répondit le brun. T'as apporté ton enceinte ?

Jean désigna d'un bref mouvement de menton les sièges arrières.

\- Ouais.

Puis il tapota la large ceinture qui cinglait sa taille.

\- Je me suis acheté ce truc pour pouvoir l'y attacher. On va bien se marrer.

\- Wow ! Carrément. »

Eren s'étira les bras et étendit ses jambes sur le tableau de bord. Il s'accouda ensuite à la fenêtre, affaissant sa joue dans sa paume. Les immeubles défilèrent devant ses yeux, et c'était comme si la même image passait et repassait devant la vitre. Il ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde, puis, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les bâtiments colorés et encadrés de verdure avaient laissé place à d'autres moins jolis, plus ternes. Merde. Il s'était assoupi. Lui qui pensait ne pas être fatigué… C'était en quelque sorte le cas, mais à chaque fois que son corps avait l'occasion de se reposer il la saisissait directement. Il devait se contrôler davantage. Eren se savait parfois un peu trop dur avec lui-même, mais c'était ainsi. Chacun a ses petites exigences. Remarquant qu'il s'était réveillé, Jean lui lança un coup d'œil amusé mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Oh ça va hein, ronchonna l'infirmier.

\- J'ai rien dit !

\- Mouais. »

Ils arrivèrent au fameux lieu cinq minutes après, et en effet, comme leur avait montré Armin, c'était magnifique. Pas magnifique en parlant de la beauté, mais plutôt au sens Parkour. Pour un traceur c'était un endroit rêvé. Jean se gara sur un grand terrain vague, et une fois qu'il eut monté le frein à main ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux. Bouche grande ouverte et yeux gourmands farfouillant la structure des bâtiments, la petite grue orange clair sur la gauche, ainsi que les trois ou quatre épaisses chaînes métalliques qui pendouillaient dans le vide. Bon Dieu. Eren secoua la tête et détacha sa ceinture avec fébrilité.

« Ok je peux plus tenir. Oublie pas de refermer la voiture.

\- Eren ! l'interpela le blond, puis il poussa un juron quand il comprit qu'il n'allait pas l'entendre.

Sortant en trombe, il attrapa son enceinte et partit en courant. Sans oublier de bien fermer le véhicule. Le brun remarqua Jean arriver du coin de l'œil, et il fit volte-face, trottinant en arrière.

\- Putain t'as vu ça vieux ?

\- Ouais… C'est énorme mec. E-norme.

\- Faut qu'on y aille tu crois pas ? Vas-y mets-nous un son tranquille.

\- Bordel oui. »

Le blond fixa son enceinte sur sa ceinture – c'était du solide pas d'inquiétude. Il y connecta son portable puis referma la poche soigneusement.

La musique **Pets** de **deadmau5** [mettez-là !] s'éleva dans les airs, et l'aventure put commencer.

Ils débutèrent par une course posée, puis augmentèrent l'allure en vue d'un bloc particulièrement imposant qui pourrait leur permettre de prendre de la hauteur. Jean avait une course plus dure et raide, mais puissante, tel un taureau qu'on ne pouvait dévier de sa trajectoire. La foulée d'Eren était au contraire plus sinueuse, souple et vive. Un peu comme si ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, donnant l'image d'un oiseau prenant son envol. Parvenus au bloc le brun se ramassa sur lui-même – il voulait être devant cette fois-ci – et se donna l'impulsion suffisante pour accrocher le rebord supérieur des deux mains. Son pied droit gratta contre le béton, et il poussa puissamment sur ses bras, faisant un bond qui se termina par une petite roulade. Il s'était hissé en haut du bloc.

Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous, riant aux éclats tels des gosses venant d'être amenés au Parc Astérix. Jean se cassa une fois la figure, à cause de la présence excessive de terre sableuse recouvrant certaines surfaces. Heureusement seul son coude avait été touché, saignant un peu, mais rien de très sérieux. Ils étaient ô combien habitués à s'esquinter ici et là.

Ce fut lorsque la nuit commença sérieusement à tomber qu'ils se soucièrent de l'heure. Vingt heures trente. Normalement il ne leur fallait pas plus d'une petite quarantaine de minutes pour définir le niveau d'un spot, mais là… Ça avait duré bien plus de temps que prévu, et ils s'étaient de plus carrément excentrés.

« Jean, fit-il à son ami qui continua d'avancer sans lui répondre. Oh Jean ! Faut qu'on retourne à ta voit – Hé !

Le blond venait de s'arrêter brusquement, et Eren lui était rentré dedans. Alors que ce dernier allait rouspéter, l'autre le devança :

\- Putain mec, faut qu'on aille là-bas, souffla-t-il.

\- Ouais mais non, faut rentrer là –

Et le brun se tut. Des entrepôts de tailles diverses. Altitude incroyablement succulente à souhait. Fait chier.

\- Bon ok, go. » fit-il d'une voix rongée par l'excitation.

Merde quoi, dès qu'il s'agissait de Parkour il ne pouvait se retenir. Il soupira d'exaspération, mais d'un autre côté il était heureux d'avoir une telle passion pour quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait la partager avec ses amis.

Les constructions étaient vraiment hautes, et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils s'arrêtèrent peu de temps après, essoufflés, et face à une bâtisse imposante et plane se situant plusieurs mètres devant. Un chantier – qui avait l'air assez ancien – était en place sur le toit, et une longue barre de fer carrée de la largeur d'une cuisse dépassait de quelques mètres. Cerise sur le gâteau : une épaisse chaîne y était attachée, et elle avait sans doute dû tomber puisqu'elle pendait dans le vide. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis Jean secoua la tête et s'affala sur le sol.

« Trop dangereux, grogna-t-il.

Les yeux d'Eren pétillaient, et purée le blond connaissait ce regard.

\- Alors Jean tu te dégonfles ?

\- C'est ça. Allez ramène ton cul par ici. J'suis fatigué on se fait une petite pause.

Le brun recula, les bras croisés, et souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Et après ça tu prétends vouloir me dépasser ?

\- Bah vas-y fais le malin et saute du con ! Viens pas pleurer si tu te pètes un truc après ! réagit-il au quart de tour.

La provocation d'Eren avait marché. Jean venait ainsi de lui donner l'autorisation de sauter, et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il sautilla sur place, les pieds joints, puis se craqua les doigts et essuya la sueur sur son front. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tendit tous ses muscles puis s'élança en avant. Le blond flippa, et voulut l'interpeler pour le retenir mais c'était trop tard. Eren venait de plonger dans le vide en un superbe saut de l'ange. Tendant ensuite rapidement les bras vers l'avant, il saisit la chaîne à pleines mains qui le propulsa sur le bâtiment d'en face. Une minute après il passait par un autre chemin, plus accessible, et parvenait à la hauteur de Jean. Il s'assit à ses côtés en tailleur, devant se bouche grande ouverte.

\- Impressionnant, parvint à articuler le blond. Franchement impressionnant. Putain tu t'es pris pour Spiderman ou quoi ?

\- C'est qui qu'a la paire de couilles ici hein ? ricana l'infirmier.

\- Peuh. Moi je suis pas un suicidaire, se vexa-t-il.

\- Ouais ouais !

\- T'es vraiment ouf j'te jure, soupira Jean. Faut que tu te calmes parfois, où tu vas vraiment finir par te faire crever avec tes conneries.

\- Au moins j'aurai vécu à fond, rit-il.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Ils s'allongèrent à moitié sur l'entrepôt et papotèrent tranquillement, se reposant après ce dur effort. Il faisait bien nuit maintenant, et ce qui était bien avec Stohess, c'était les quelques éclairages disposés un peu partout. En parlant d'éclairages…

« Jean, fit Eren, interdit.

\- Mmh ?

\- Y a des putains de lumières bleues quelques mètres derrière, tournées dos à nous…

\- Ah mince, tu –

\- Merde putain ! s'exclama le brun, la mine paniquée. Jean bordel, on est dans la zone sécurisée !

\- Sérieux ?! Et il est déjà vingt-deux heures ?!

\- Purée vieux, faut qu'on se casse ! Ça craint un max par ici !

Le blond parut réfléchir deux petites secondes, puis il leva ses yeux chocolat vers le brun.

\- T'es un terre-à-terre. Si tu te fais choper tu vas prendre cher…

\- Putain fait chier ! Faut qu'on bouge, grouille-toi !

\- Eh oh du calme ! Je connais des normaux qui entrent quand même ici, et ils se sont jamais fait prendre.

\- Mais c'est pas que ça le prob –

\- Titania. Y a Titania ici.

Eren eut un instant d'hésitation.

\- Hein ?

\- La boîte ! le pressa Jean.

\- Je sais ce qu'est Titania crétin, mais c'est bourré de lunaires là-bas.

\- En même temps ça se trouve dans la zone sécurisée, donc _c'est_ une boîte pour lunaires.

\- Alors pas question que j'y mette les p –

Il se coupa, pour reprendre aussitôt :

\- Tu tiens vraiment à y aller hein ?

Jean fit des yeux ronds, surpris par ce changement d'attitude.

\- Heu oui carrément, mais –

\- Dans ce cas-là c'est d'accord.

Le blond sauta de joie, bien que choqué par ce brusque revirement. Il savait où se situait la boîte, et il y mena l'infirmier. En fait il suffisait simplement de rejoindre le spot orange et rose qui fendillait le ciel. Ils se mirent en chemin.

\- Ils vont vérifier que tu es un lunaire tu sais.

Eren fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait de ce léger problème. Mais il avait une idée. Et il devait absolument se rendre dans cette boite pour lunaires.

\- T'inquiète pas vieux, j'ai la solution. On va passer par ailleurs que la porte principale.

\- Heu… Je ne pense pas que –

\- Jean, l'interrompit-il prestement. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais qu'une seule entrée. »

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient parvenus à Titania, et avaient escaladé le mur à l'aide de la gouttière et de morceaux de pierres dépassant du mur. Ils avaient trouvé en effet un passage, assez étroit, mais disponible d'accès : la petite fenêtre des toilettes. La montée ayant été particulièrement ardue, Jean fut aidé par Eren. Il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-trois heures, et pourtant l'ambiance était déjà là. Ils pouvaient entendre un brouhaha continu couvert par de la musique forte, et les basses faisaient vibrer le sol. Se faisant un hochement de tête, ils poussèrent la porte de sortie des toilettes d'un commun accord.

* * *

 **Salut ! Me revoici ! :3 Alors ça vous a plu ? Donnez-moi votre avis :D**

 **J'ai par ailleurs des petites précisions sur la fic :) Je pense publier entre tous les 2 ou 4 jours, et ça sera le plus souvent 3. Il y aura autour de 4000 mots à chaque fois (bon après je peux en faire 3500 comme 5500, donc c'est pas très précis finalement XD). Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, selon moi cette fic devrait en faire autour de 20. Voili Voilou ! ( °3° )**

 **Et sur ce je vous dis à dans deux ou trois jours ! Beuzouilles ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Y a un peu plus de blocs de lecture dans celui-ci, mais préparez-vous à rencontrer enfin notre cher Levi ! J'aurai dû publier hier mais j'étais très malade alors je suis restée faire la marmotte dans mon lit toute la journée... (les gastros c'est le pire D:)  
**

 **Merci pour les followers et favorites :3 Et maintenant tite réponse à reviews :**

 **Lise808 : Contente que mes descriptions du parkour te plaisent :D J'y mets beaucoup de cœur ! Eren n'est évidemment pas tout rose ) mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus tu t'en doutes ~ J'adore Ymir moi aussi, elle est classe *^* Je vais prendre grand soin de son perso et du rôle qu'elle va jouer ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai de grands projets ! (bon pas tant que ça mais un peu quand même…) Levi arrive enfin dans ce chapitre en effet :D (C'est toi le caca espèce de chat gris à lunettes o.o) Je fais tout mon possible pour poster rapidement ! . Et chuis plutôt fière de moi sur ce point ! Alors patience ! :3 Beuzous ~**

 **Lyzee : Héhé, super que tu aimes les descriptions du parkour ! :D J'ai dû prendre le temps de m'imaginer bien tout l'environnement, et la gestuelle d'Eren qui pouvait rentrer dans le domaine du possible XD Après bien sûr je me suis souvenue d'une ou deux vidéos, et ça m'a aidé à savoir si je lui faisais pas faire faire des trucs surhumains ! Sinon pour ce qui est de Levi il apparaît dans ce chapitre ! Je n'aime pas le mettre dès le premier, et c'est donc dans le deuxième ou le troisième chapitre que je trouve que c'est mieux :) Eren qui veut aller dans une boîte de lunaires alors que c'est interdit… Bah ! Il est fêtard on va dire ! XD Non, en fait il y a en effet une raison à cela… Ne t'inquiète pas tout est réfléchi même si ça peut être au dernier moment D**

 **Guest : Héhé, moi tu sais quand je m'y mets vraiment je m'arrête plus ! XD Je compte en effet poster assez souvent :) Et le temps je le trouve bah… Dans mes cours qui m'ennuient, mais surtout le soir, et donc je me couche à des heures déraisonnables ! Pas de potion magique de notre cher druide hélas, juste un poil de bad girl XD Quelle est ton délire sur le ketchup ?! o.o La mayo c'est dix mille fois mieux voyons ! Prends-en de la graine petit haricot. Merci pour tes compliments :3 Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour pondre un truc classe ~**

 **etolia7 : Elle est cool la zic hein ? :3 huhu ~ Je suis à chaque fois tellement rassurée quand les descriptions ont l'air d'aller ! *^* Merchi beaucoup pour ta review, et je compte bien faire une histoire de badass !**

 **Rin Yumii : hahaha, tu parles du film avec Tayler Lautner ? D Je l'ai vuuu ! Bref, chuis contente que tu trouves ça intéressant ! J'y mets tout mon cœur ! Voici donc le chapitre 3 :)**

 **Eden661 : Mais qui c'est que revoilà ?! Levi arrive dans ce chapitre, et il devrait normalement réapparaître dans le chapitre 5 avec plus d'importance, et le ouhlala ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire :3 En tout cas il arrivera plus vite que dans ma précédente fic XD (pas compliqué tu me diras !) Au fait tu en as pensé quoi du dernier chapitre ? *-***

* * *

Il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-trois heures, et pourtant l'ambiance était déjà là. Ils pouvaient entendre un brouhaha continu couvert par de la musique forte, et les basses faisaient vibrer le sol. Se faisant un hochement de tête, ils poussèrent la porte de sortie des toilettes d'un commun accord.

Le son leur explosa aux tympans. C'était fort, trop fort. Mais à la fois supportable et… enivrant. Ils firent quelques pas en avant. Le noir les engloutit, strié de ses lasers rouges et verts. Les contours de la salle étaient visibles grâce à des néons fixés au sol émettant une faible lumière rose, ainsi qu'aux formes géométriques blanches projetées sur certains murs. C'était un endroit vaste, extrêmement vaste. De nombreux corps étaient déjà en train de se mouvoir, sans compter les danseuses en sous-vêtements particulièrement sexy qui s'exhibaient sur un podium, faisant des figures acrobatiques sur de longues barres métalliques.

La chaleur suffocante régnant dans la salle les prit à la gorge, et ils plissèrent le nez. Des odeurs de transpiration, de parfum et de désir s'y mêlaient. Eren analysa les moindres recoins de la pièce, et il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait.

« Jean ! » lui cria-t-il pour se faire entendre et en lui empoignant le bras.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés, mais le brun put remarquer en dépit de la pénombre la lueur excitée qui brillait dans ses yeux. Qui ne le serait pas ? Eren en tout cas, était parfaitement sur ses gardes. Après tout il était entouré de lunaires, qui plus est ayant bu, voire plus, et il n'avait non plus aucun droit d'être ici. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il se faisait choper. Un des vigiles posséderait forcément un scanner, et cela dévoilerait immédiatement son identité. Ce fucking petit objet mettait bien deux bonnes minutes à identifier quelqu'un – et c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas utilisé sur toutes les personnes voulant entrer, sinon on ne s'en sortirait plus – mais il ne se trompait jamais. Il fit un signe de tête à son ami, lui indiquant l'étage supérieur. Des escaliers en colimaçon en verre se situaient sur leur droite, menant à un espace protégé par de grandes baies vitrées s'étalant sur trois murs sur quatre, avec vue sur l'étage du dessous. Le brun entraîna Jean à sa suite. Ça avait l'air plus calme là-haut, et accessible à tous.

Ils grimpèrent les marches le plus vite possible, souhaitant échapper à cette ambiance en folie – surtout l'infirmier – dont ils n'étaient pas encore habitués. Ils croisèrent une jeune femme métisse ayant une belle chevelure caramel très frisées qui titubait, et Eren l'évita souplement. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle continue sa descente sans leur porter plus d'attention que ça, elle le saisit par le haut de son débardeur et se pencha sur lui, l'obligeant à se courber par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers. Le brun sentit son souffle alcoolisé au coin de ses lèvres, et il tourna la tête. Elle avait sérieusement essayé de l'embrasser là ?!

Lui lâchant un regard triste, la jeune femme eut ensuite un sourire en coin et elle approcha sa bouche de sa joue. Sous le regard surpris de l'infirmier, ses pupilles se rétrécirent en deux fentes et une langue de serpent sortit d'entre ses lèvres pour venir lécher sa joue. Il la repoussa avec brusquerie, et elle se mit à rire comme une hyène avant de reprendre sa descente des marches comme si de rien n'était. Putain. On pouvait vraiment s'attendre à tout sur le pouvoir d'un lunaire. On ne sait jamais si elle avait voulu lui planter des crocs empoisonnés dans le cou. Mieux valait être prévenant.

Il entendit un bruit étranglé derrière lui, et se retourna face au blond qui riait à gorge déployée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer du con ? siffla-t-il.

Jean essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

\- Purée si t'avais vu la tronche que tu tirais !

\- Pff. Allez viens. » grommela-t-il en se détournant.

Parvenus en haut des marches ils poussèrent la porte bordeaux aux bordures dorées. Elle se referma doucement derrière eux. Eren fut étonné de constater à quel point l'ambiance venait de changer du tout au tout. On entendait encore la musique du bas bien évidemment, et à un volume toujours élevé, mais cela restait dix fois moins fort. Au moins on pouvait largement s'entendre parler sans avoir à hausser le ton. La salle était toute en longueur puisqu'elle faisait le contour de celle du bas. Un peu comme une mezzanine en fin de compte. Enfin une mezzanine particulièrement spacieuse. Elle était également plus éclairée, en une lumière rose douce, pas agressive pour les yeux.

L'étage était, si vous l'avez compris, en forme de U. Sur toute la moitié de la première longueur s'étalait un bar en verre, truffé de bouteilles de couleurs diverses et variées. Le brun ne connaissant aucun alcool de couleur violette, ou encore bleu pailleté. C'était sans doute pour amuser la galerie et en rajouter à l'attractivité de la boîte. Le gérant avaient fait fort. Dans la salle étaient disposées de nombreuses tables rondes le long des banquettes rouge foncé et des petits tabourets du même ton. Il s'agissait davantage d'un coin bar, sans doute pour souffler un peu en s'éloignant de la cacophonie qui régnait plus bas.

Vingt-trois heures et la boîte était déjà bien remplie. C'était impressionnant. Eren chercha une table libre des yeux, sans succès. Jean le tira par le débardeur.

« Eh. Y en a une de libre derrière nous. »

Le brun se tourna et remarqua en effet une place tranquille pour eux deux, dans le coin gauche de la salle, où il y avait uniquement de l'espace pour deux tables. Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette, qui formait un angle arrondi. Seul un client occupait la table d'à côté. Il les observa d'ailleurs s'installer avec un regard suspicieux. Ne se gênant pas, Eren le dévisagea également. Il s'agissait à s'y méprendre de quelqu'un de friqué. Une veste de costume, un pantalon et des chaussures noires, et une chemise blanche toute simple. Le tout accompagné de petites lunettes noires rondes qui cachaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux corbeau étaient coupés à la militaire, mais de longues mèches retombaient sur son front pâle. Il devait avoir la trentaine. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, il dégageait la classe.

Jean partit commander deux pintes de blonde et le brun retourna à sa contemplation. Il put deviner un regard sévère derrière ces lunettes arrondies, à l'aide de ces sourcils froncés. Putain pas encore un de ces snobs. Il lui fit un sourire crispé auquel le noiraud ne répondit pas, à la place de quoi il se détourna et retourna à son journal, qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux, et son… café ? Il était sérieux là ? Et puis merde, quel genre d'endroit pouvait bien servir une boisson comme ça à une heure pareille ?! Vexé d'être pris ainsi au dépourvu pour un truc idiot, et que le type aie totalement ignoré son sourire – un peu hypocrite certes – il ouvrit la bouche :

« Bonsoir. » fit-il avec ce qu'il voulait être de la chaleur dans la voix.

L'autre pivota de quelques millimètres et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis s'en retourna à son occupation initiale. Eren soupira et croisa les bras, attendant son ami blond qui faisait la queue au bar. Au bout de pas deux minutes il expira une nouvelle fois et changea de position, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés. Son regard papillonna ensuite rapidement en direction de son voisin, se sentant observé. En effet l'autre semblait le détailler de la tête au pied. Putain… Ouais il semblait d'un clodo à côté de lui, et alors ?!

« Un problème ? lui demanda le brun, peu amène.

L'autre arqua un sourcil, puis émit un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur. Il répondit finalement, et Eren put entendre sa voix pour la toute première fois :

\- Je doute que tu aies le droit d'être ici, gamin.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il, abasourdi.

Il croyait quoi, qu'il était mineur ? C'était une blague ?! Le noiraud rebaissa le menton sur son journal.

\- Le vigile ne t'aurait jamais laissé entrer fringué de la sorte.

\- Faut croire que si, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

\- Je ne crois pas non, soupira l'autre.

Eren pinça les lèvres. Il allait pas commencer à l'emmerder ce couillon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? fit-il, acide.

Oui, il connaissait son comportement quelque peu… vif, et il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour. Son voisin haussa un sourcil, puis eut un bref sourire en coin. Il lança ensuite son journal avec nonchalance, qui claqua sur la table, et croisa les jambes dans la direction de l'infirmier, empoignant sa tasse d'une main et s'accoudant de son autre bras sur le haut du dossier de la banquette.

\- Pas grand-chose. J'aime juste pas être pris pour un con, microbe.

\- Alors posez pas des questions auxquelles vous savez que vous n'aurez pas de réponse satisfaisante, répliqua le brun.

Le noiraud fronça le nez en une moue amusée.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu savoir ce que je pensais, fallait pas demander. Ta remarque est donc valable pour toi également microbe.

Eren plissa les yeux. Et merde, il venait de se faire avoir. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et il tendit sa main, plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans ceux invisibles du noiraud, bien cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Eren, se présenta-t-il.

L'autre considéra sa main un instant, pour ensuite reporter son attention sur le visage de l'infirmier, détaillant son sourire avec méfiance, puis il croisa son regard et lâcha finalement :

\- Levi.

Mais sans lui serrer la main. Le brun détourna ensuite les yeux et se gratta la joue, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son voisin, et voyant qu'il allait reprendre son journal, il demanda rapidement :

\- Pourquoi ces lunettes ? Je veux bien que ça soit pour le style et tout, mais vous y voyez quelque chose au moins ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement l'autre.

Putain, un vrai morceau de glace.

\- Elle était crade, ajouta le noiraud.

Eren attendit la suite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Je n'ai pas serré ta main parce qu'elle était crade, expliqua-t-il. Je sais pas par où t'es monté mais t'aurais dû te laver ensuite gamin.

Cet enfoiré avait compris.

\- Je suis passé par la fenêtre des toilettes, soupira-t-il, comme vaincu.

Le noiraud se frotta le menton, pensif.

\- Je vois… C'est pas couillon.

\- Et j'ai vingt-deux ans par ailleurs, fit Eren avec précipitation. Donc le « gamin » est inutile.

Son voisin de table eut un sourire amusé et intéressé à la fois. Puis il y eut un petit _bipbip_ et il sortit un portable de la poche de sa veste de smoking, avant de rapidement reporter son attention sur le brun et de se lever.

\- Alors dis-moi, _Eren_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Etrange. Il ne semblait pas le genre de personne à se soucier de ça.

\- Je suis infirmier, et vous –

\- Tutoie-moi, j'ai pas l'âge de ton paternel non plus.

\- Et _toi_ , Levi ? se reprit-il.

Le noiraud, qui était debout, mit son journal sous son bras et prit sa tasse de café du bout des doigts.

\- Je travaille ici, répondit-il d'un ton dénué d'intérêt. Je suis l'un des proprios.

Il apprécia la réaction du plus jeune qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Qu – vous auriez pas pu me le dire avant ? s'étrangla le brun.

Bordel, il lui avait carrément avoué qu'il avait fraudé ! Levi s'éloigna de deux pas.

\- J'étais juste curieux de savoir par où tu étais passé. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer de nouveau, le gosse.

Eren digéra l'information et détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies, honteux de s'être fait choper si rapidement. Levi allait sûrement signaler sa présence à la sécurité, cette dernière allait ensuite vouloir vérifier son identité, et ils comprendraient alors qu'il était un terre-à-terre… Il chercha une échappatoire, et allait se lever, mais le noiraud parla avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, je vais pas condamner la fenêtre des toilettes pour autant. Je doute que beaucoup réussissent à monter jusque-là. Et la plupart des cons ne s'y risquerait même pas d'ailleurs…

Le rythme cardiaque de l'infirmier ralenti, et il put enfin souffler.

\- Sur ce le devoir m'appelle. J'ai des conneries à régler, ajouta-t-il.

Ses lèvres frémirent en sourire moqueur, et il lui lança une nouvelle fois avant de partir :

\- Au plaisir de te revoir très bientôt. Ma table reste la même. »

Et il tourna les talons. Quand le brun sortit de sa transe il était déjà parti. Attendez… Il venait de se passer quoi exactement, là ? L'un des patrons avait découvert qu'il avait clairement fraudé, mais il s'en contrefoutait et à la place de ça il… lui proposait de revenir ? Qui plus est avec la possibilité d'utiliser la même entrée – à savoir la fenêtre des toilettes – ? Ce qui le faisait surtout chier était cependant le fait de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Il chercha le patron des yeux, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Son regard tomba sur Jean, qui avait une mine désespérée. Il y avait en effet une queue devenue assez monstrueuse au bar, et cela expliquait sans doute la raison du départ de Levi. Le second étage commençait lui aussi à être vraiment bruyant, sans parler de la musique bien évidemment.

Le brun croisa les jambes et contempla la salle du dessous qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. C'était de la folie en bas. Plein à craquer. Des petits jets de flammes sortaient par à coup des angles de la pièce, sous les acclamations de la foule qui s'égosillait et se trémoussait dans tous les sens. Eren avait l'habitude d'observer, et il put également remarquer un petit trafic. Ou plutôt un mauvais coup. Alors qu'une nana draguait un type ayant visiblement les moyens, un second venait de lâcher un petit quelque chose dans verre. L'infirmier soupira, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Jean. Ce dernier semblait occupé à discuter avec un mec portant un chapeau jaune à paillettes et des lunettes en forme d'étoile. Eren se leva de la banquette, et vint tapoter l'épaule de son ami blond.

« Eh Jean, faut que j'aille aux chiottes. Donc tant pis pour les bières, j'irai les prendre après. Surveille la table en attendant.

\- Sérieux mec ? soupira Jean, qui venait de se farcir une queue pas possible.

\- Désolé ! »

Sur ce il s'éloigna, lui lançant un regard d'excuse. Il poussa la porte bordeaux et descendit les escaliers en trottinant. Il allait pas laisser ce type se faire droguer par une technique de base aussi merdique. Parvenu dans la salle du bas, il se faufila entre les corps plein de sueur. Des mains l'attrapèrent durant son ascension, l'effleurèrent, voire le tripotèrent, et des personnes se collèrent à lui. Mais il se dégageait à chaque fois, ne perdant pas son but de vue. Pourquoi il se mêlait d'une histoire pareille ? Qui plus est sachant qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être ici ? Son instinct. Il lui soufflait qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à découvrir. C'était étrange, ou peut-être tout simplement idiot, mais il avait ces espèces de ressentis qui l'attiraient dans des emmerdes pas possibles où il parvenait toujours à s'en sortir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il continuait à se foutre dedans. Il parvint finalement au bar du bas, là où il avait vu le type se faire mettre une pilule dans le verre.

Avec un soupir il se faufila à ses côtés. Il était seul. La fille et le mec était partis, ce qui signifiait… Il baissa les yeux sur le sac vide qui traînait par terre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il venait déjà de se faire voler. L'homme, qui paraissait un peu plus âgé que lui, avait mis la tête dans ses bras et était par conséquent complètement affalé sur le comptoir du bar. Eren leva les yeux au ciel et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Eh vieux, ça va ?

Il avisa un instant le verre pratiquement vide à sa droite, et put y distinguer des résidus blanchâtres microscopiques en son fond. Putain il s'était bien fait avoir ce pauvre bougre. Ce dernier se mit alors à geindre, et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Seul son front restait appuyé sur le comptoir. Bordel, comment pouvait-il être autant dans le mal en si peu de temps ?

\- Eh ! Tu vas bien ? le secoua-t-il un peu plus vivement.

\- Nan…, bredouilla l'autre, qui porta une main à son ventre.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'étage du dessus, et là où devait normalement se trouver Jean ne restait qu'une table vide. Il remarqua finalement son ami descendre les escaliers en compagnie du type au chapeau jaune à paillettes. Fait chier. Pourquoi se laissait-il entraîner aussi facilement ? Putain mais… Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ce con de blond ?!

\- Allez venez ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant passer le bras de l'homme sur ses épaules et en passant le sien sous son aisselle. On va vous aérer un peu, vous en avez bien besoin.

Il ramassa le sac par la même occasion. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ces conneries ? Mais il se sentait responsable aussi. Après tout c'était lui qui avait laissé son ami avec un inconnu. Ils sortirent en titubant, sous le regard désapprobateur des deux vigiles à l'entrée. Le vent froid lui cingla le visage, et il soupira d'aise. Bon. Où était passé ce satané Jean maintenant ?

Eren savait que quelque chose clochait. Le blond ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber de la sorte, et il n'aurait encore moins suivi un pur inconnu. De plus, son ami, en dépit de son actuel accoutrement, était quelqu'un de friqué. Déjà il avait son enceinte qui valait une petite fortune, et ensuite il avait toujours un petit porte-monnaie contenant quelques billets qu'il n'hésitait pas à afficher lorsqu'il fallait payer un verre. Le brun s'imaginait parfaitement le scénario. Jean, absorbé dans sa conversation, avait dû continuer à faire la queue pour acheter leur bière, et en les payant, l'inconnu avec qui il discutait avait dû loucher sur son argent. Ce petit con de blond avait toujours au moins cent balles sur lui, et ne parlons pas de sa carte de crédit. Il n'apprendrait donc jamais. L'infirmier rageait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait jouer les mères poules maintenant hein ? C'était l'inverse avec ses potes d'habitudes… Bon sang.

« Toi là…, marmonna l'homme contre lui, alors que la boîte avait déjà disparu derrière eux depuis plusieurs mètres.

\- Quoi ? grinça-t-il.

\- Je crois que… Faut que je gerbe.

Oh putain il allait faire un massacre.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Il l'emmena entre deux poubelles et le laissa se soulager du poids de son estomac.

\- T'as bu quoi sérieux ? grogna-t-il quand il entendit le flot se calmer, et il plissa le nez.

\- Juste deux verres, grimaça l'autre en toussant. Deux putains petits verres de whisky.

\- Eh beh tu t'es bien fait avoir.

\- Y… Y avait cette nana canon et –

\- C'est bon t'as pas à te justifier, le coupa le brun. Tu vas mieux ou pas ?

\- O-ouais, beaucoup mieux.

\- Parfait.

Passons à ce couillon de blond maintenant. Il allait tourner les talons à la recherche de Jean, lorsqu'il entendit un étrange gargouillis. Son regard glissa sur l'homme, qui s'était tourné vers lui et était tombé à genoux, se tenant l'estomac. Un liquide noir comme de l'encre sortit de son nez, et ses iris avaient pris une teinte vert clair très pâle.

\- J-je-je vois plus rien, bégaya-t-il.

Et il s'écroula sur le dos en convulsant. Eren écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui, lui soutenant la tête.

\- C'est sa faute, hurla-t-il. C'est ce putain de mec qui m'a présenté à cette salope !

Le brun eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Le souffle de l'homme se calma.

\- Qui ? le pressa-t-il. Il ressemblait à quoi ?

\- Un petit con avec des lunettes en étoiles.

Oh non. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça.

\- Il fait partie des _Sans-têtes_ , cracha l'homme. C'est obligé. Oh merde je me suis fait avoir comme un bâtard, gémit-il ensuite.

Les _Sans-têtes_. Un gang qui foutait la merde dans la zone soi-disant sécurisée. Il s'agissait là clairement d'un règlement de compte.

\- Il a pris mon pote ! Tu sais ou est-ce qu'il aurait pu l'emmener ?!

Eren l'avait agrippé par le col. Sachant que Jean était normalement un lunaire, l'autre type au chapeau pailleté n'aurait pas pris le risque de l'affronter seul à seul, et puisqu'il n'avait aucune dent contre lui il ne lui aurait certainement pas refilé cette dangereuse drogue. Et il avait rapidement remarqué que ce mec était un petit sans-couille de service.

\- Z'ont un repaire… avenue … Mais – »

Le type se remit à convulser de tous ses membres, et ses yeux devinrent blancs. Il toussa sur le brun, éclaboussant sa joue et son menton d'un liquide noirâtre. Puis il empoigna son poignet et le lui serra à lui faire mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Toujours sous le choc, l'infirmier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Et il _n'aurait_ rien pu faire. Il avait entendu parler de cette drogue rare qui mettait fin à vos jours en quelques minutes dans une mort atroce, teintant votre sang de noir, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était aussi laid.

C'est alors que des pas résonnèrent à sa gauche, et il tourna les yeux dans leur direction. Il reconnut le costume des vigiles de Titania. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ici ces deux-là ? Le premier, un grand blond avec un chignon et une petite barbichette, s'avança et vérifia le pouls de l'homme allongé sur le goudron.

« Mort, déclara-t-il au second vigile qui était encore plus grand et brun.

\- Merde, souffla l'autre avant de se tourner vers Eren. Eh, tu vas bien ?

\- Je vous jure que c'est pas moi qui –

\- On sait bien t'inquiète pas, le coupa le blond avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. On se charge de tout ça. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

L'infirmier se leva et les fixa avec suspicion. Ils avaient pas l'air nets ces types.

\- Oui… Je vais faire ça. » dit-il d'un ton faussement perdu.

Puis il leur tourna le dos en faisant semblant de chanceler et s'éloigna, sentant le regard des deux vigiles vriller ses omoplates. Il prit la seconde rue à gauche, puis, s'assurant que personne ne l'observait, il se mit à courir. Merde merde _merde_ ! Putain, où était ce con de Jean ?!

« _Fait chier_ ! » cracha-t-il.

Dans quelles emmerdes son pote s'était fourré ?! Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade douloureusement, et des palpitations courir le long de ses bras.

Après deux petites minutes de sprint durant lesquelles il ne cessa de vérifier s'il était suivi, il grimpa sur le toit d'un petit immeuble à l'aide des balcons. Une fois parvenu en haut il bondit sur trois autres bâtiments. Les sensations exquises et enivrantes du Parkour étaient parties. Il ne sentait plus que le vent déchaîné qui l'accompagnait dans sa course. Ce n'était plus le moment de jouer.

* * *

 **Hello-ooo ! Que de rebondissements n'est-ce pas ? :D Tout vous paraîtra bientôt plus clair ! Enfin heu… j'espère quoi XD**

 **Allez à demain ou à lundi ! Beuzouilles ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouais bon finalement publier tous les 2 ou 3 jours… ça sera plus 3 que 2 XD !**

 **Salut à vous ! Chapitre 4, déjà ! o.o Je suis moi-même étonnée… Ça passe vite… Je devrai peut-être publier moins souvent nan ? XD ok ok je rigole ! Bon bref ! Profitez du chapitre, qui commence par de magnifiques petits blocs – A LIRE bandes de flemmards ! – Avec découvertes cools :3**

 **Maintenant (tites) réponses à reviews ! ( *^* ) (je crois que j'écris trop… ça me prend plus d'une page word XD !)**

 **Rin Yumii : Bon, pour tes questions je vais éviter de répondre parce que… ben… je veux pas te spoiler ! XD Mais sinon tu sais, pour ce qui est du fait que tu veux que Levi saches qu'Eren est un terre-à-terre, bah je dirai qu'en général tout se sait en temps et en heure ! (même si c'est jamais au bon moment en général :)) Je t'avoue tout de même que le perso à lunettes en étoile n'est pas de Snk, et il est juste là pour faire chier comme tu dis ! XD Allez à très vite ! Et merci pour ta review !**

 **Lise808 : Ooh tu as lu mes autres fics ? :3 Celle sur Eren et Levi ? huhu ! Sinon je suis contente que celle-ci te plaise, avec mon vocabulaire plus familier :) C'est en effet plus simple à écrire pour moi avec des « gros mots », c'est rigolo… Enfin bon bref… Tiens tiens, j'ai un style particulier, et qui évolue ?! (vas-y jette-moi des fleurs, je t'aiiimme ^3^) Ok ok je me tais et je me ressaisis ! Hmmph ! En effet la rencontre entre Eren et Levi est assez courte – ça l'est toujours trop ! – mais au moins, heu… ça attise le plaisir ! Merci pour ta review petite Lisou808, et à bientôt :3**

 **Fenesis : Me fais pas de maaalll ! J'te promets leur prochaine rencontre elle va durer plus ! :'( Allez c'est bon tu m'as fait peur, j'arrête de publier… Eh bah NAN même pas en rêve ! Mmh pour le peu d'écart entre Levi et Eren tu parles de l'âge ? Si c'est le cas on sait juste que Eren pense qu'il a la trentaine, c'est tout :) Il peut par conséquent être plus âgé... ou plus jeune ! J'écris pas un chapitre tous les jours, mais tous les 3 jours :) A partir de maintenant surtout ! En tout cas chuis contente de te savoir aussi enthousiaste ! :D**

 **Guest : Accro tu dis, mmh ? :3 Prépare-toi pour la suite ma chère ! Merci pour tous tes compliments en tout cas ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! :D Et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire également ! Même si ça commence par des blocs de lecture XD**

 **Eden661 : Haha XD Eren est tout de même plus débrouillard non ? Et puis là il était carrément pris au dépourvu donc ça se comprend ! A sa place je me serai évanouie de honte et** _ **surtout**_ **de peur ! Le personnage de Jean est cool, bien qu'un peu bébête… Normalement c'est dit qu'il ne suivrait pas un inconnu, mais là… mystère ~ J'attends ton commentaire sur les 2 fics ma carotte, à moins que tu ne m'aies oubliée, auquel cas je… je… Bon à bientôt *^* !**

 **etolia7 : Ravie que la longueur des chapitres te convienne, bien qu'elle soit très variée cela reste tout de même assez acceptable je pense :) Levi est, en effet, classe. Mais tu vas voir niveau langage grossier on va le reconnaître… Sauf que y aura pas que lui ! (bien qu'il dépasse les autres niveau lâchage de gros mots) Après tout nous sommes dans le monde d'aujourd'hui (avec des pouvoirs en plus), et pas dans Snk, donc le langage reste beaucoup plus familier :) Et puis ça en rajoute à la dureté de la fic non ? Allez bonne lecture à toi :D**

 **NaomiWeaver : En effet le Parkour les rapproche de l'œuvre de base, comme tu dis, et figures-toi… Que j'y avais pas trop fait attention ! XD Mais je voulais que ça soit des actifs en tout cas ! Sinon je vois que tu m'as fait plusieurs hypothèses prometteuses, eeett… Bah je vais pas te spoiler ! XD Mais la réponse à tes questions (sauf pour ce qui est de Levi) est dans ce chapitre ! Alors je compte sur toi, comme pour tous les autres chapitres, de le lire attentivement :3 Je tiens tout de même à te dire que la mère d'Eren est davantage morte d'un règlement de compte avec la Police Spéciale, l'Unité Spéciale plus particulièrement, et que ceux-ci soient lunaires ne change rien :) C'était surtout parce que le père d'Eren en traquait un, donc pas de lien direct avec les pouvoirs ! Enfin bon, si c'était pas clair je m'en excuse, mais de toute façon il y aura des rappels ! :D (et je sais pas si mon blabla que je suis en train de te sortir est clair non plus XD)**

 **CharlieWinston : Aahlala… Le Parkour fait toujours cet effet-là *^* ! Ça en jette ! Marchi pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes :D et voici la suite !**

 **Lyzee : Une chose qu'il faut que tu saches… J'adore l'action. Et dans cette fic je compte me lâcher. Bon pas trop quand même XD Faut faire des pauses parfois ! Sinon le lecteur va être épuisé et moi avec ! Bon comme d'hab chuis désolée mais je spoil pas donc je peux pas répondre à toutes les questions, c'est logique… Mais en effet il s'agissait d'Erd et Gunther pour les 2 vigiles :) Merci pour tes encouragements *-***

 **Bon allez ! Passons à l'histoire XD ! Et lisez tout s'pèces de flemmards ! \\( °3° )/**

* * *

Après deux petites minutes de sprint durant lesquelles il ne cessa de vérifier s'il était suivi, il grimpa sur le toit d'un petit immeuble à l'aide des balcons. Une fois parvenu en haut il bondit sur trois autres bâtiments. Les sensations exquises et enivrantes du Parkour étaient parties. Il ne sentait plus que le vent déchaîné qui l'accompagnait dans sa course.

Le brun ouvrit la porte qui menait à la cage d'escalier, maintenue ouverte par une petite pierre discrètement coincée dans l'angle. Il descendit de quelques marches et s'arrêta face à la grille d'aération. Se mettant à genoux, il la retira habilement des deux mains, puis entra l'une d'elles dans la bouche noire face à lui, étirant son bras de tout son long. Après avoir rapidement tâté le sol rugueux, et poussiéreux, il en sortit un grand sac poubelle rebondi fermé d'un ruban adhésif marron clair. Il se redressa ensuite sur ses pieds. Son débardeur tomba au sol peu de temps après ça, puis son jogging trop large. Ne resta bientôt sur lui que son caleçon gris éclairci par l'usure.

Le brun considéra le sac à ses pieds un instant, puis il s'accroupit avec un soupir et l'ouvrit, en sortant une tenue pour le moins basique : un tee-shirt à manches longues et à col roulé, un legging, une paire de gants en satin et un manteau. Le tout d'un noir aussi profond que l'ébène. Il enfila les trois premiers vêtements d'une rapidité expliquée par l'habitude. Un élastique avait été ajouté de chaque côté du bas du legging, de manière à ce que celui-ci soit maintenu sous le talon. Eren sortit ensuite des protections blanches – atrocement rayées pour leurs maintes utilisations – du sac et les cingla prestement sur ses tibias, ses genoux, et le dos de ses mains et de ses pieds nus.

Vint ensuite le Chisa katana, tout aussi noir que ses habits, et dont la finesse et la solidité en faisait une arme redoutable. Vive, qui fendait l'air sans difficulté, mais rendait d'un autre côté sa manipulation délicate. Le Chisa katana était légèrement plus court qu'un katana « normal ». Pour une longueur de quatre-vingt-onze centimètres, avec une soixantaine pour la lame et une trentaine pour la poignée, il perdait peut-être en portée mais nullement en efficacité. Le brun l'attacha en travers dans le bas de son dos à l'aide d'une ceinture, puis mit son manteau par-dessus sans le refermer, afin de pouvoir saisir l'arme à tout moment et sans encombre. Le vêtement était large, avec ses manches trop amples lui descendant jusqu'au milieu des mains, et sa longueur qui s'étendait jusqu'au-dessus du genou.

Ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à cacher son visage… Le brun mit une fine cagoule, puis sortit l'avant-dernier accessoire du sac. Un masque. Blanc, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, mais à l'allure polie, où l'on pouvait presque y voir notre reflet. Simple si l'on omettait également les nombreuses rayures plus ou moins profondes qui le décorait un peu partout. Deux croissants de lune renversés formaient l'espace pour les yeux, donnant une certaine allure moqueuse, et des trous alignés en cercle au niveau de la bouche permettaient à l'individu qui le portait de respirer. Eren attacha les deux sangles de cuir brun à l'arrière de son crâne d'un mouvement vif, puis sortit pour finir la perruque blonde, qu'il fixa sur son masque à l'aide de petits crochets. Les longues mèches synthétiques retombèrent doucement sur son manteau jusqu'au niveau des aisselles, y retrouvant sa place en une vieille habitude. L'infirmier rangea ensuite ses vêtements dans le sac, puis remit ce dernier bien à sa place caché derrière la grille d'aération.

Le tout n'avait duré que quatre petites minutes.

Le temps était maintenant venu d'exterminer la petite vermine. De petits bruits brefs crachotèrent dans l'air, comme des frictions brutales, et de minces éclairs bleutés apparurent au niveau des pieds nus du jeune adulte. Ce dernier avança sa jambe droite, qui se suspendue dans le vide, puis, comme se hissant sur les particules d'air, il leva la seconde et s'éleva plus haut.

Quand il parvint devant la porte de la cage d'escaliers, qui menait sur le toit, il s'accroupit et tourna la poignée de sa main gantée, alors que le reste de son corps était toujours dans le vide. Enfin dehors, il vérifia que personne ne l'attendait ou ne se terrait dans un recoin. Il n'avait pas choisi ce bâtiment comme cachette au hasard. En effet la vue était très basse, proche du sol, contrairement aux autres immeubles qui l'entouraient, mais au moins à part les toits et la rue en-dessous il n'y avait pas de possible embuscade sans que le brun ne l'ait remarquée avant.

Prenant alors une profonde inspiration, il mit un genou et un poing sur la surface plane et invisible créée en tant que sol aérien. Un escalier se forma dans l'esprit du jeune adulte, grimpant à au moins quinze mètres au-dessus des toits, puis une route droite, toute tracée, en direction de la boîte Titania. Fronçant les sourcils sous son masque, le brun n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et bondit, gravissant quatre à quatre les marches invisibles qu'avait formé l'air pour lui, de petits éclairs bleus crépitant sous certains de ses pas.

Eren surveillait le gang des _Sans-Têtes_ depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait uniquement de petites frappes thunées qui intimidaient leur entourage, employant la violence sans aller trop loin. C'était chose courante par ici : les bastons pour des affaires de provocations idiotes, les règlements de compte mineurs pour une concurrence entre lunaires, ou encore d'histoires sans fonds réels de terre-à-terre qui seraient soi-disant inférieurs. Ce dernier point étant la croyance principale des _Sans-Têtes_. Mais cela faisait maintenant huit jours qu'ils usaient clairement trop de leur pouvoir.

Jean venait de se faire choper comme un con, et il avait sans doute été un peu amoché, mais rien de trop extrême. Seulement des blessures superficielles. En tout cas, il survivrait. Et peut-être même qu'il ne sentirait presque pas ses bobos si cet imbécile aux lunettes en étoile lui avait administré une quelconque drogue louche. Elles le sont toutes vous me direz.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Eren se devait d'abord de vérifier si le meurtre de l'homme de la boîte avait réellement été un méfait des _Sans-Têtes_ , et selon la réponse il agirait en conséquence. Le gang avait de toute façon déjà dépassé les bornes, et il était temps pour l'Exécuteur d'entrer en scène afin de latter les petites merdes.

.

.

 _Elément du passé :_

 _« Carla, viens voir ! Il me fait une grimace ! s'exclama Grisha, les yeux fixés sur la petite chose rose qui gigotait dans ses bras._

 _La jeune femme, qui à ce moment-là avoisinait les trente-cinq ans, accourut. Elle pressa sa joue sur l'épaule de son mari et enlaça sa taille._

 _\- Mais c'est que tu as raison ! sourit-elle, les yeux brillant autant que deux pépites d'or au soleil. Je crois qu'il tient de toi en ce qui concerne la vigueur… Là ! Regarde comme il gigote !_

 _\- Crois-moi je le remarque, grogna le jeune père, qui avait une trentaine d'années. C'est moi qui le porte je te signale !_

 _Sa femme se mit à rire, aux anges, puis chatouilla le ventre doux et rebondi du bébé de son index. Il se mit à gazouiller de contentement, puis tenta d'imiter le large sourire de sa mère de ses gencives dénuées de dents. Les deux parents ne dirent rien, mais ils sentirent leur cœur gonfler de fierté et de promesses d'un avenir radieux._

 _\- Il va avoir tes cheveux bruns, constata Carla._

 _\- C'est pas compliqué, c'est le cas des trois quarts de la population… Mais…_

 _Son mari s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Elle releva la tête, et Grisha se plongea dans les iris plein de vie de sa femme._

 _\- Mh ?_

 _\- C'est marrant, mais... Ses yeux me rappellent étrangement les tiens. La forme, les tons bleu-vert._

 _\- Tu as raison oui, dans un sens. Mais tu sais mon chéri, la couleur des yeux des enfants change avec le temps en général._

 _\- C'est vrai, fit le jeune père en la regardant avec tendresse, puis son attention coula de nouveau sur le bébé. Non mais regarde-moi ça, il est plein de vitalité le petit bonhomme !_

 _Et ils s'esclaffèrent en cœur, Grisha resserrant son emprise autour du bébé et Carla autour de la taille de son mari._

 _\- Je retrouve aussi un peu de Charlie en lui, ajouta-t-elle subitement._

 _Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, mais il fut rassuré en constatant sa mine apaisée. Et résignée, en quelque sorte. Il transféra l'enfant sur un bras, et de l'autre le passa autour des épaules de sa femme. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe._

 _\- Encore désolé pour ton cousin et Maria. Mais c'est vrai qu'Eren tient de lui, ce qui est assez normal._

 _Carla ferma les yeux, inspirant doucement par le nez la douce odeur de Grisha, qui lui paraissait comme à chaque fois si réconfortante._

 _\- C'est un beau prénom qu'il lui a choisi, murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Oui._

 _Il sentit sa femme trembler légèrement, et il se mit face à elle._

 _\- Hep hep hep ma puce, bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- J-je…, bredouilla-t-elle, puis elle expira lentement. Ça va, ça va. C'est juste que… qu'il va me manquer._

 _Grisha prit son visage en coupe de sa main valide._

 _\- Je comprends mon amour. Et je te promets, je te jure de rendre Eren aussi bon et sincère que Charlie l'était. Je l'élèverai comme notre propre fils. »_

 _Carla leva les yeux vers son mari, et effleura sa barbe d'un jour de ses longs doigts fins. Elle aimait tant Grisha. D'un amour fort et dévastateur. Puis elle baissa son regard sur le bébé qui gigotait, attrapant la plante de ses pieds de ses petites mains potelées. Il les fixait de ses grands yeux turquoise étonnés, et la jeune femme se dit qu'en effet, l'enfant lui ressemblait quant à la couleur de ses iris._

 _._

 _Eren était né Terre-à-terre, les médecins avaient été formels là-dessus. Charlie, le cousin aîné de Carla, était un lunaire, et il était donc possible que le gamin le soit également, puisque cela se transmettait par la génétique. Les pouvoirs des enfants étaient toujours différents, ou bien une variante d'un de leur ancêtre. Il existait cependant des familles très puissantes qui transmettaient le don identique à leur descendance la plus proche. Peu de temps après la naissance d'un enfant, une série d'examens était obligatoire afin de vérifier s'il serait « normal » ou spécial._

 _Ce fut Carla qui porta Eren à un groupe de docteurs spécialisés. Ces derniers tentèrent de diverses manières de faire réagir l'organisme du petit. Si une palpitation ou une coloration légèrement violacée au niveau de la nuque survenait, le verdict était clair : « futur lunaire ». Dans le cas contraire les examens continuaient, attendant une moindre réaction. Cela durait assez longtemps, trois ou quatre heures, et c'était également un peu douloureux pour le bébé. Pour Eren, deux heures trente suffirent. Il n'avait que très peu pleuré, et n'avait cessé de fixer sa mère de ses grands yeux humides derrière les larges vitres. Cela avait tellement bouleversé Carla qu'elle avait eu les larmes aux bords des yeux, et avait plaqué ses mains sur le verre froid, murmurant des mots rassurants à son bébé, bien que celui-ci ne puisse pu l'entendre._

 _Quand finalement les médecins annoncèrent qu'Eren était un Terre-à-terre, elle avait été si soulagée. Car dans le cas contraire, les examens auraient continué, et c'était une épreuve difficile à passer aussi bien pour l'enfant que pour les parents. Et encore davantage plus le pouvoir se déclarait tôt, donc plus il était puissant._

 _._

 _Cependant, car tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu, une petite surprise attendait Carla et Grisha un soir des plus normal. Des flocons virevoltaient derrière les fenêtres de la petite maison, tournoyant comme des plumes d'un blanc immaculé lâchées à l'air libre. Nous étions mi-décembre. Les examens d'Eren avaient eu lieu fin Novembre, et maintenant Noël approchait à grands pas, se faisant attendre avec impatience. Carla avait pour l'occasion décoré la maison entière, et ça lui avait pris un temps fou, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle allait enfin passer le Noël tant rêvé, avec son mari et son enfant. Tout était parfait._

 _« Ma chérie… Ma chérie ! … Carla !_

 _\- Qu-quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se détournant de la fenêtre, sortant brusquement de ses pensées perdues dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne. Excuse-moi, je rêvassais._

 _Grisha la regarda avec affection. Il adorait sa femme, littéralement._

 _\- Nous mangeons, va chercher le petit dans sa chambre pendant que je mets la table._

 _\- Tout de suite chef, chantonna-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir._

 _Le brun l'entendit bientôt l'appeler de la pièce d'à côté._

 _\- Tu es sûr qu'Eren est ici ?_

 _\- A cent pour cent ! lui répondit-il, réfléchissant à la fois s'il devait mettre des assiettes creuses ou plates pour la salade._

 _Carla se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de son fils, fouillant la pièce des yeux avec les sourcils froncés. Ça ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça un bébé quand même ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait d'ailleurs. Elle tournait parfois le dos une ou deux minutes tout au plus, pour ensuite retrouver l'enfant dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. En plus d'être actif et rapide, il aimait se balader apparemment._

 _La jeune femme allait se détourner et chercher dans une autre pièce lorsqu'elle le vit. Ou plutôt qu'elle l'entendit en premier lieu. Un petit gazouillis, une sorte de rire et de blabla d'enfant à la fois. Elle leva les yeux, et son visage devint affreusement blême._

 _Eren était en train de jouer avec sa peluche favorite, une grosse girafe rouge, rose et orange, allongé sur le dos. Il tentait de mener une conversation avec l'animal en lui postillonnant dessus, ou bien il le serrait juste contre lui avec un sourire béat. Cette scène habituelle était affreusement mignonne, si l'on omettait un fait. Le corps du petit n'était posé sur… rien. Absolument rien. Le vide. Il flottait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Le peu de cheveux dont disposait le dessus de son crâne avait viré à une teinte bleu électrique. C'était donc son signe qui montrait que son pouvoir était activé. La bouche de la jeune mère se tordit :_

 _\- Misère… chuchota-t-elle, la voix rauque, puis elle éleva le ton. Grisha ! GRISHA !_

 _Son mari, qui finalement avait opté pour les assiettes plates, les posa avec fracas sur la table de la cuisine et accourut vers sa femme, alerté par son exclamation. Il regarda immédiatement là où les pupilles de Carla étaient posées, et il écarquilla les yeux._

 _\- Merde. » lâcha-t-il._

 _Et pour une fois, la jeune mère ne le rabroua pas. En un seul coup d'œil échangé, les deux parents parvinrent à la même conclusion. Un enfant possédant un pouvoir dès la naissance, ça n'arrivait pas. C'était du jamais vu. Eren devrait passer des séries et des séries d'examens, ou ne savaient-ils quoi d'autre encore. Et ça il n'en n'était tout simplement pas question. Ils avaient une vie à mener. Une vie tranquille,_ normale _, loin de toute agitation agressive ou oppressante. Cela n'allait pas être chose aisée, mais il fallait à tout prix cacher le don de leur fils. Il fallait qu'il ne soit qu'un simple Terre-à-terre se fondant dans la masse, invisible, éloigné de toute menace potentielle._

* * *

 **Voilà ! Des réactions ? :D C'était un peu plus court cette fois-ci :) Je précise que Charlie, le cousin de Carla, est un personnage de ma création, il n'existe pas dans l'œuvre originale ~ A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Info : je pense publier les chapitres tous les 3 - 4 jours, et ils seront un peu plus courts ! De la taille de celui-ci quoi. Cette fic demande une attention particulière, et je tiens à la faire vraiment bien :)**

 **Un grand PARDON pour le retard. C'était exceptionnel et justifié, je veillerai à ce que ça se reproduise le moins de fois possible.**

 **Chapitre 5 ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent ! :) Et… Purée ça avance vite, j'en reviens toujours pas o.o ! Je vais peut-être dépasser le nombre de chapitres initialement prévu ? On verra !**

 **Tites réponses à reviews : (Désolée, faut descendre un peu pour commencer la lecture de la fiction )**

 **Lyzee : Eeh oui petite surprise hein ! L'effet escompté est là apparemment :3 Eren est l'Exécuteur ! Levi va bien entendu avoir un rôle important, et tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir :) Donc… en effet, Eren était allé se coucher car il était fatigué… Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant puisqu'il sort quelques fois durant la nuit sous son masque ! Il s'est endormi alors qu'il était max 23h, et ensuite l'Exécuteur est apparu lorsqu'il était 4h du matin :) Eren avait juste fait un petit somme ! Charlie et Maria sont ses vrais parents, et ils sont décédés. Cependant sur son papier d'identité il est censé être Terre-à-terre, puisqu'étant petit les médecins n'avaient pas remarqué son don, et ses parents l'ont cachés (Grisha et Carla). Il n'a donc aucun droit d'être dans la zone sécurisée ! Ouff j'ai fini ! Bonne lecture ! ~**

 **Fenesis : Bien sûr qu'Eren est un badass ! :3 Je pouvais pas faire autrement… Sinon je me complais carrément dans ce style un peu familier mais pas trop, c'est plus agréable à écrire, une approche plus réaliste :) Son pouvoir n'a pas été remarqué parce que les médecins cherchaient un pouvoir futur possible, et pas actuel et putain de puissant ! Et pis je donnerai de nouvelles précisions, comme toujours :) C'est déjà prévu !**

 **Eden661 : Ne t'inquiète pas Jean a une très bonne raison d'avoir suivi un inconnu, tout est réfléchi 3 Je trouve le personnage de Jean très intéressant, et je voulais exploiter davantage sa relation avec Eren, parce que je pense qu'il peut y avoir un super « terrain d'entente » entre eux deux, si je puis dire… :) Carla et Grisha sont trop meugnons ensemble, oui *^* Levi a peut-être un lien avec les Sans-têtes… ou peut-être aucun ! XD Mais nous n'allons pas tarder à le revoir, c'est obligé :3 Sinon pour ce qui est de reconnaître Eren bah… il l'a vu qu'une fois donc ça serait étonnant, mais tout est possible avec lui :D Je tiens sinon à te dire que t'inquiète pas, j'ai reçu les 2 versions de ta review grâce à ce magnifique bug XD**

 **NaomiWeaver : Bah oui tu avais raison ! Eren est l'Exécuteur et un lunaire ! Il ne manipule pas la gravité par contre, mais il peut marcher sur l'air en gros. Un peu comme dans Bleach où ils marchent sur des…heu… particules spirituelles ? Sauf que là bah c'est juste de l'air. En ce qui concerne la boîte il ne veut juste pas qu'on découvre qu'il est un terre-à-terre, puisque techniquement il en est un d'après ses papiers d'identité car les médecins n'avaient à sa naissance pas découvert qu'il était lunaire. Eren est le fils de Charlie oui :) Nan j'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec le Parkour XD Je ne suis pas trop l'œuvre originale alors… Bon, bonne lecture :D**

 **Rin Yumii : Encore et toujours des révélations oui… XD En tout cas je suis soulagée de t'avoir surprise :3 J'espérais bien que vous alliez donner comme hypothèse le fait que Levi soit l'Exécuteur :) De l'action dans ce chapitre comme tu t'y attends ! A bientôt !**

 **etolia7 : Classe le pouvoir hein :3 Pourquoi les éclairs bleus t'ont mis la puce à l'oreille ? :D Merchi pour ta review !**

 **Nekoko 3 : Haha, contente que tu aimes ! :D Et tu sais faut pas toujours faire gaffe au titre, ça arrive que ça n'ait aucun sens XD J'ai un style qui se reconnaît ? :0 Oohh ! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le sujet de science-fiction te convient :) On n'en voit pas énormément alors j'étais pas très sûre de moi :) A très vite !**

 **Licorne-chan : [ J'adore ton pseudo ] Merci pour ta review, et contente que la fic te plaise pour le moment ! J'espère que ça durera :) Je prévois en effet de mettre d'autres persos oui :D**

 **Guest 1 : « fangirler » ? Haha XD ! Si tu es contente des événements alors ça me va ! Chuis satisfaite aussi *^* Désolée pour le retard :( Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! :3**

 **Lise 808 : Merci de commenter autant ( *-* ) J'ai un peu peur que les flashbacks prennent trop de place, parce que j'aime bien en faire XD Mais si tu aimes alors je suis un peu soulagée ! Eren sera une sorte de anti-héros en quelque sorte, m'enfin je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer… bref tu verras par toi-même ! :) La petite histoire de Levi viendra bien entendu, en temps et en heure :D Je risque pas de perdre de mon inspi t'inquiète pas ! j'ai encore plein de trucs à vous faire découvrir, dont certains qui ne me sont pas encore venus à l'esprit ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! :3 (Marrions-nous et fondons une famille !)**

 **Guest 2 : Choquée, encore et toujours choquée… ça me plaît ! C'est le but escompté ! :)**

 **TiffAckerman : Ravie que ça te plaise pour le moment ! :D**

 **BakaNH : Merci pour ta review :) ! Les cheveux d'Eren sont naturellement brun, mais à l'activation de son pouvoir ils deviennent bleus ;3 Levi revient dans le prochain chapitre ne t'inquiète pas ! :D Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaise ! ~  
**

 **Taqasim: Tu peux t'être douté qu'Eren était l'Exécuteur oui ;) Est-ce que tu as pensé à un moment qu'il s'agissait de Levi ? :0 Tu en découvriras bientôt plus sur toutes ces magouilles, et pour ta première question, eh ben... Ça sera dans le prochain chapitre que tu auras la réponse ! Le Parkour c'est la vie *-* Je trouve aussi que les cheveux bleu c'est plus classe que des yeux qui brillent dans le noir... quoique... si après il a la vision de nuit en plus... :3**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Retour au présent._

L'Exécuteur était au-dessus de Titania, le vent fouettant avec acharnement son long manteau contre le haut de ses jambes. Il se créa une surface aérienne environ quatre mètres plus bas, et s'élança vers elle, amortissant sa chute en une roulade. Il réitéra ensuite l'opération jusqu'à parvenir sur le toit d'un immeuble deux rues plus loin. Pas exactement sur la surface à vrai dire. Ses pieds nus flottaient à deux petits centimètres du béton, voire peut-être même moins. C'était ça, son pouvoir, être capable de se déplacer sur des surfaces invisibles, dans l'air, créées par son esprit. Ce don ne marchait cependant pas à travers la matière, et c'était la raison pour laquelle le brun ne pouvait porter de chaussures.

Le vide, le vent, étaient devenues son environnement, et il s'y déplaçait avec grâce et agilité, mêlées à des mouvements durs et brutaux.

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais pas excessivement. Minuit tout au plus. Par conséquent il restait encore quelques lunaires marchant dans les rues, bien que très peu. L'infirmier n'avait cependant pas prévu de reprendre son métier nocturne pour tout de suite, puisque son boulot officiel à l'hôpital débutait assez tôt le lendemain matin. Encore une autre journée où il serait claqué. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme plus. Tout ce manque de sommeil le mettait à bout de nerf, et il devenait de plus en plus irascible.

« Avenue hein… » murmura-t-il.

Il émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur. C'était loin. Pour quelle raison ce type aurait-il emmené son ami à l'autre bout de la zone sécurisée ? Ils avaient forcément pris une voiture, et le brun se doutait qu'ils ne devaient pas être seuls à l'intérieur du véhicule. Eren connaissait le plan de la zone sécurisée sur le bout des doigts. Il avait travaillé avec acharnement et sans relâche, mémorisant chaque coin de rue et chaque nom d'impasse. Par conséquent, il connaissait le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre l'avenue. Et les ravisseurs de Jean également, sans doute. Enfin il espérait. Premier point positif : les nombreuses rues ridiculement petites qui allaient freiner leur progression. Pas la sienne en tout cas. Il craqua ses phalanges, tapota ses mains sur ses genoux puis s'élança en avant.

Quinze minutes plus tard il les avait repérés. Parce qu'un van noir dans des rues vides de voitures ça ne passe pas très inaperçu, et encore moins avec un chauffeur baraqué et tatoué à l'air alerte. Le brun les dépassa, descendit sur le sol – les pieds flottant quelques millimètres au-dessus du goudron – et attendit. Quand il entendit la voiture approcher, il s'avança tranquillement sur le milieu de la route. La voiture fit une embardée afin de l'éviter. Réaction instinctive. L'Exécuteur sortit ensuite son Chisa katana d'un geste lent et confiant, puis s'approcha du van.

Les portières avant s'ouvrirent et claquèrent avec colère, puis la grande à l'arrière. Bientôt, trois gros bras se trouvèrent face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous connard ? » lança celui qu'il reconnut comme étant le chauffeur.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il était l'Exécuteur silencieux, qui faisait tomber la sentence. Personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité, absolument personne, et ne pas parler lui permettait de se protéger. D'une part cela cachait sa voix, et d'un autre côté cela évitait le dialogue. Car c'était la première erreur à ne pas faire quand vous deviez tuer : parler, entamer une conversation. Il devait être un symbole de crainte pour les criminels, tel une coque vide dénuée de sentiments humains.

Il eut le temps de l'apercevoir sortir une arme automatique de sa ceinture, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la diriger dans sa direction il fondit sur lui, la pointe de son katana en avant. L'Exécuteur était penché, rasant le sol. Il se mit face à l'un des deux autres gros bras, bouchant la vue au chauffeur et l'empêchant ainsi de tirer. L'homme, à un trois mètres de lui, avait lancé son poing vers son visage, mais le brun enroula son bras autour du sien et fracassa la garde de son katana contre ses côtes. Un craquement sourd résonna. Plié de douleur, le gros bras s'écrasa sur le sol en grognant. Passant ensuite au chauffeur, Eren bondit dans sa direction, mais l'arme à feu était maintenant pointée sur lui. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sectionner l'avant-bras. Aucune pitié pour les ordures. Le sang gicla, et le pistolet tomba à terre en cliquetant. Le chauffeur considéra un instant sa blessure, ne semblant pas encore réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, puis il se mit à hurler.

« Et merde, grinça le brun.

Plus moyen de passer inaperçu, maintenant. La Police Spéciale n'allait pas tarder à répliquer.

\- Putain de salopard de merde ! Je vais te planter sale con ! » s'écria le dernier encore debout, qui avait sorti un long couteau à grosses dents.

Il se jeta sur Eren, mais ce dernier passa dans son dos d'un mouvement souple, le faisant tomber d'un coup de coude entre les omoplates. Il soupira. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas très dégourdis. Mais alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le van, il remarqua du coin de l'œil le chauffeur gémissant pointer son arme sur lui, l'index enfoncé sur la gâchette. D'un autre côté le second se redressait déjà, couteau à la main. Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de se cacher une fois de plus derrière lui, et en prenant appui sur son pied droit, il lui fonça dedans, le faisant reculer jusqu'au chauffeur qui tenait le pistolet. Ce dernier, prit de peur, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à tirer sur son compatriote. Le type s'affaissa sur Eren, le dos criblé de balle, et notre protagoniste fut forcé afin de se protéger de l'embrocher au niveau de l'abdomen, pouvant ainsi et ensuite enfoncer sa lame dans le corps du chauffeur juste derrière, le tuant sur le coup. Celui qui tenait le couteau tomba à genoux. Le blanc de ses yeux était jaune et injecté de sang. Il fixa l'Exécuteur avec un mélangé de peur et de haine.

« Sale monstre, prononça-t-il dans un gargouillis.

Puis il lui cracha au visage et s'effondra. Sans la moindre expression sous son masque, le brun essuya la salive du revers de la main.

\- C'est ton pote qui te tire quatre fois dessus et c'est que moi qui prend, s'exaspéra-t-il. Où va le monde…

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit les portes du van en grand. Quatre corps se trouvaient là, assommés et bâillonnés. Il repéra rapidement Jean, qui était le premier à côté de la porte. Ses traits étaient très pâles, et étrangement il ne semblait pas vraiment endormi, contrairement aux trois autres. Eren prit rapidement conscience de ce qui venait de se dérouler pour ces quatre victimes. Elles avaient été droguées. Mais pas par quelque chose de mortel, juste puissant. Sauf que… le blond avait toujours été intolérant à tous ces genres de machins. Il avait une fois tenté une drogue douce il y a de cela quatre ou cinq ans, pour finir à l'hôpital une heure après. Mais tout de même, pour être dans cet état il avait dû en ingurgiter pas mal.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna le brun.

Il extirpa son ami du véhicule, l'allongea sur le sol et entreprit de défaire ses liens.

\- Eh Jean ! Réveille-toi putain !

Merde, le blond semblait vraiment, _vraiment_ mal. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Pas du tout du tout. Il lui mit une baffe pour le réveiller, sans succès. Son ami commença à trembler légèrement. Le mettant en position latérale de sécurité, l'infirmier se redressa et se dirigea à grand pas vers le troisième homme, celui qui était encore vivant. Il le redressa à genoux par le col sans ménagement, et le gifla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec eux ?

Il attendit deux secondes, puis le gifla une seconde fois, lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec eux, enculé ?!

\- V-va te faire foutre, connard.

Le brun le jeta sur le sol, puis se mit au-dessus de lui et envoya valser son poing sur sa tempe à trois reprises.

\- Je t'ai remis tes putains d'idées en place ou faut que je recommence ?

\- Je dirai rien ! cracha l'autre. Je t'emmerde !

A côté Eren put entendre Jean se mettre à tousser violemment, puis il commença à convulser. Bordel, ils avaient pas lésiné sur la dose ces enfoirés. Ça avaient bien dû les éclater. Le brun vit rouge. Ça avait été la première fois qu'on s'en prenait à l'un de ses amis de la sorte, et même si les agresseurs n'avaient pas voulu en arriver là avec le blond… L'Exécuteur vit rouge, et il se mit à frapper le type déjà bien sonné en-dessous de lui, le sachant inutile. Il abattit ses poings avec férocité sur son visage, encore et encore, faisant gicler de fines gouttelettes de sang. Le goudron fut petit à petit éclabousser de pourpre. Peut-être que ces gars ne savaient pas que Jean était intolérant aux drogues, cependant…

\- Le résultat reste le même ! rugit Eren.

Il se souvint. Il se souvint quand il avait dû emporter le blond aux urgences, les larmes au bord des yeux, et le corps de son ami en piteux état pendant dans ses bras. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, il avait été totalement pris au dépourvu. Il cessa de frapper le type en-dessous de lui, devenu inconscient, et avec la face en sang. Essoufflé, il empoigna son katana et l'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Ce mec avait entendu sa voix, et il savait donc que Jean et lui se connaissaient. Il retourna ensuite auprès de son ami et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Son corps flottant toujours quelques millimètres au-dessus du sol bien entendu. Il posa sa main sur le bras du blond et le secoua un peu.

\- Eh Jean. Jean ! Reste avec moi vieux, ok ?

Pas de réponse évidemment. Il le souleva et le transvasa sur son épaule en grognant.

\- Tu pèses ton poids saligaud. »

Les sirènes se rapprochaient dangereusement, il était temps de partir, et vite. Le brun s'avança dans la ruelle la plus proche, puis se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un, juste là. Une ombre qui avait glissé sur le toit et avait ensuite disparu. Et merde… Il lâcha Jean sur le sol, puis s'élança contre le mur qui formait l'impasse, grimpant à l'aide de prises d'air créées sous ses pieds par son don. Parvenu en haut du bâtiment, il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête de tous les côtés, puis il sortit son katana en un léger crissement métallique. Il avait repéré l'inconnu. Et ce dernier l'avait sans aucun doute relié à Jean. Les sirènes de la Police Spéciale étaient vraiment trop proches, il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Se sachant sûrement repéré, l'intrus n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir, prenant les jambes à son coup. Dans un instant de panique, Eren fondit sur lui avec une vitesse extraordinaire et l'envoya bouler sur le toit d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. L'autre jura, puis sortit une arme automatique de sa veste et la pointa sur le brun. L'infirmier se projeta dans les airs en arrière, dos face au sol, et d'un large mouvement de bras entailla profondément le torse de l'homme. Aucune personne n'avait le droit de rester en vie après avoir découvert quelque chose sur l'Exécuteur. Absolument aucune. Cependant, et alors que l'intrus se vidait rapidement de son sang, Eren faillit tomber à la renverse. Il le reconnaissait.

« Ce costume…, murmura-t-il. Tu es le type de… tu es un vigile de Titania ?

Oui, il en était certain, il s'agissait bien de l'un des deux vigiles qui était venu s'occuper du corps tout à l'heure. Le plus grand, celui avec les cheveux brun. En revanche celui-ci ne put lui répondre. Un voile blanc recouvra ses yeux et il mourut, les dents serrées. Putain, putain, _putain_. Quel était le lien avec les mecs à qui il venait de mettre une dérouillée et Titania ? Y en avait-il seulement un ? Ce type agissait-il pour son propre compte où était-il lié à une quelconque organisation ? En tout cas Eren en était à peu près sûr : il l'avait suivi, observé.

\- Merde ! cria-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le corps inerte.

Une veine vint palpiter sur son front, sous son masque. D'abord il règlerait son compte aux Sans-Têtes de l'Avenue , et ensuite il s'occuperait du cas de Titania. Simplement dans le sens où il mènerait sa petite enquête. Et pour le faire bien, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité : les infiltrer de l'intérieur, et ça il ne pouvait le faire derrière son costume d'Exécuteur. Cela serait donc sous une fausse identité. Ou bien son identité réelle. Celle d'Eren Jaeger, le jeune infirmier on ne peut plus normal. Il plissa les yeux, puis leva la tête vers les nuages. Un visage se dessina dans son esprit. Un visage pâle aux traits fin, aux yeux gris et à la chevelure noire.

\- Levi… » murmura-t-il.

Puis il eut un sourire en coin. Heureusement qu'il avait accompagné Jean et fait la rencontre du patron de la boîte. Ce type était vachement bien tombé.

Eren se secoua ensuite et alla récupérer son ami. Il le déposa près de Titania. La rue était sans arrêt arpentée, et sous l'œil attentif des vigiles. Il fit rouler le corps du blond sur le trottoir, puis escalada le mur de la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait avec souplesse, pour enfin parvenir au-dessus des bâtiments et partir en courant. Il connaissait la Police Spéciale. Il savait que ça n'était pas de mauvais bougres, mais elle était souvent composée de simplets qui laissaient priorité à la scène de crime et à l'enquête plutôt qu'aux éventuels blessés. Etrangement. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas au bord de la mort pas besoin de se presser…

Jean allait survivre, c'était même certain, mais il allait lui falloir du temps pour récupérer.

.

« Bien ! s'exclama le brun quand il fut de nouveau dans ses vêtements de civil. Après-demain début de l'opération Titania ! Et ce week-end… Je m'occupe de ces couillons de Sans-Têtes en entier. »

* * *

 **Eeh oui c'est un peu court, mais je pense faire des chapitres de cette taille maintenant ! Autour de 3 500 mots quoi ! :) Alleeezz faites pas la tête, c'est pas si terrible ! A bientôt ~ Beuzouilles ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je n'ai pas réussi à respecter la longueur que je m'étais fixée… Bref tant pis, ça sera pas la dernière fois que ça arrive XD**

 **Salut ! :D Chapitre 6 ~ Rien que pour vous ~ Petits pavés au début, je compte sur vous pour les lire :3 Bon y a pas des trucs supers importants dedans, mais bon…XD J'aurai pas dû dire ça… Tout est important OK ?! Xo En plus vous allez revoir Levi, donc obéissez et soyez sages :3**

 **Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **BakaNH : Salut :3 Frustration frustration… C'est le but ~ hihi**

 **Licorne-chan : J'aime encore et toujours ton pseudo. Bref ! J'adore Tokyo Ghou (surtout les mangas) ! Pour les vêtements Eren est obligé d'en mettre par contre, pour cacher son identité ) Donc je ne m'en suis pas inspirée non :) Pour ce qui est du craquement de doigts je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est surtout sa manière à lui de s'échauffer avant qu'il ne fasse un truc de ouf :3 Craquement de doigts puis se tapote les genoux. Tokyo Ghoul c'est la classe *^***

 **Rin Yumii : Hélas on ne peut pas le reconnaître avec ça puisqu'il vérifie bien à chaque fois qu'il n'y a personne autour ) Et si il y a en effet quelqu'un ben… Il crève XD (Non ok il s'agit de la mort de quelqu'un là, il faut pas en rire). Sinon, et bien… A part ses amis personne ne sait qu'il fait du parcours :) Parce qu'il va parfois dans des endroits interdits, genre les zones en travaux. Donc ils évitent de crâner. Enfin bref, pour ce qui est de son pouvoir il sait qu'il en a depuis bébé, on le voit dans sa vie passé. Ses parents ont caché son don aux autres, mais c'est forcé que lui il le sache. Il ne le dit pas à ses amis parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent, et il veut les protéger des emmerdes de l'Exécuteur. Aaarrgh je m'arrête là ! XD**

 **themazeotaku : Ce chapitre est plus long que prévu mais bon, contente que les 3 500 mots initialement prévus te conviennent :D Ton vœux est exaucé pour ce qui est du second point :3**

 **Eden661 : Super que tu aiiimes ! Eren est cool hein ? :3 J'ai en effet essayé de faire ressortir son côté puissant du manga :) Pour la longueur des chapitres bah… Comme tu le vois il est plus long que prévu celui-là XD**

 **NaomiWeaver : Ah bah oui il est sérieux pour cacher son identité XD Et je trouvais la perruque blonde une idée cool, genre classe et… un peu drôle… Je vais répondre à ta question sur le Parkour : Il a commencé de son côté pour son « métier » d'Exécuteur, et pour plus de précision bah tu en auras ) bientôt, lors d'un petit bonus en fin de chapitre. Que j'ai décidé de mettre grâce à ta question :3**

 **Taqasim : Eren est indépendant oui ! :D Et il est l'Exécuteur depuis… Tu le découvriras bientôt ! :3 Tout comme pour la condition de Levi, mais ça sera un petit peu après. Gunther est mort oui… :( Mais pas de massacre pour ce chapitre :D !**

 **Lyzee : Ui Gunther est mort… Chuis désolée… Ok. Sinon. Ta review m'a faite bien rire ! XDD Mon diieeu ! Les disputes de couple trop longues c'est pas trop mon truc non plus, donc ne t'inquiète pas :) Eren est l'Exécuteur, donc bien évidemment qu'il est suicidaire ! Tout ça pour jouer le batman de la ville… aahlala ~ Par contre y a pas de troisième identité XD Je parlais de celle d'Eren Jeager :3 Après là tout de suite j'ai la flemme de me relire m'enfin bon XD Au moins ça répond à ta question ! Bon tu l'as compris, j'ai pas mis ma fic dans le genre Suspence pour rien ! *^***

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

Le mardi arriva rapidement. Eren était à fond dans son travail, et avec tous les blessés qui survenaient à chaque coin de rue il était débordé. Après tout il était dans un hôpital, par ailleurs le plus grand et réputé de la région, donc ça aurait été compliqué de s'ennuyer ferme. Mais il aimait ça, être actif. Enfin vous avez dû le remarquer. Son second « boulot » nocturne lui prenait beaucoup de son énergie, et principalement celle du sommeil. Au niveau du corps il était, et bien… en pleine forme. Santé parfaite. Bien que parfois avec les muscles quelque peu endoloris.

Ce soir, donc, il se rendait à la boîte. Seul.

Jean avait été rapidement emmené aux urgences, et il se rétablissait progressivement. Il ne remettrait de toute façon pas les pieds à Titania de sitôt. Eren était passé le voir deux fois à l'hôpital – pas celui où il travaillait – et il avait été rapidement rassuré. La seule chose à laquelle Jean n'avait pratiquement pas cessé de parler avait été à propos de ses examens, qu'il allait moins bien réussir à cause du temps de révision en moins. Il était studieux, qui l'eut cru ?

Le brun était actuellement dans son petit chez lui. Ayant terminé le travail à dix-huit heures, il était rentré se préparer avant de se rendre à Titania. Il habitait un appartement pas très grand, mais confortable. Il se sentait à l'aise parmi son bazar chaleureux, avec ses quelques bougies disposées un peu partout, diffusant un parfum doux et agréable. Tout cela dans une ambiance assez cosy. Il était affalé dans son petit canapé couleur taupe, la joue à moitié enfoncée dans le coussin, et le bras pendant lâchement jusque sur le tapis. Ce fut lorsqu'il commença à baver sur le coton qu'il se réveilla, sentant son menton étrangement humide.

« … Meeerde… » grogna-t-il en soupirant.

S'endormir n'avait pas été son attention. Il se redressa les yeux mi-clos et chercha son téléphone en tâtonnant sur le canapé. Quand il le trouva enfin, coincé sous une de ses fesses, il le leva devant son visage et l'alluma. Vingt heures trente. Bon. Ça pouvait aller, mais il devait tout de même se grouiller. Il marcha ensuite en vacillant jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de prendre une petite douche. L'eau tiède, presque froide, ne tarda pas à le réveiller, et il s'empressa de se laver avant de s'enrouler les épaules dans une épaisse serviette blanche. Il se frotta ensuite vigoureusement le crâne afin de se sécher les cheveux. A peu près quoi. Le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit deux Pasta Box de son frigo. Il avait faim.

Trois minutes après il était de nouveau enfoncé dans son canapé, fourchette en main. C'était pratique ces cochonneries qui cuisaient aussi rapidement. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se brossa les dents, puis se planta devant le miroir de l'armoire de sa chambre. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir revêtir pour cette dangereuse soirée ? En fait, il s'en foutait un peu, non ? Il allait de toute manière entrer par la fenêtre, donc pas besoin de se mettre classe. Il enfila un jean noir doté d'un large trou au genou, ainsi qu'un du même côté, plus petit, au niveau du milieu de la cuisse. Il farfouilla dans son placard, dans le peu de vêtement qu'il avait, puis en sortit un tee-shirt noir à manche longue, tout simple. Le col était rond et distendu, laissant découvrir une bonne partie de sa clavicule, et baillait un peu vers l'avant. N'y prenant pas plus d'attention que ça, il sortit sans un regard en arrière et termina sa préparation : ses bonnes vieilles Timberland, qui lui avaient coûtées assez cher, mais c'était des chaussures solides, et il en était très satisfait. Sa petite doudoune légère bleu marine sur le dos, il partit, sans prendre la peine d'emporter son téléphone portable. A moins que ça soit surtout qu'il l'ait oublié. Ça lui arrivait souvent. Après tout, si le moindre danger survenait, n'était-il pas logiquement capable de le surmonter ? Normalement, en effet, mais rien n'était certain à cent pour cent, et il savait qu'il commettait une erreur en laissant ainsi son téléphone chez lui.

C'était ça la première bourde à ne pas faire, surtout dans son cas, puisqu'il était l'Exécuteur. Croire qu'une chose était certaine, sans aucune autre alternative. Et il le savait ça, Eren. Il était sans arrêt sur ses gardes, toujours à tout vérifier. Ne pas penser à pendre son portable était une sorte de manie inchangeable, un oubli habituel. Il espérait simplement que les quelques fois où il le laissait, donc assez souvent, ça ne lui retomberait pas dessus.

Parvenu dehors, il marcha cinq petites minutes jusqu'à la bouche de métro pour trois petits arrêts, puis monta dans un bus. Un de ceux qui passaient par la zone sécurisée. Il avait une bonne douzaine d'arrêts devant lui, et le brun appuya sa tête contre la vitre, regardant défiler la ville plongée dans la nuit. L'infirmier n'habitait pas particulièrement loin du centre-ville, mais en ce qui concernait la zone sécurisée il mettait un peu plus de temps.

Il devait être un peu moins de vingt-deux heures trente quand il arriva à la hauteur de la boîte. Une fois encore il y avait la queue pour accéder à l'entrée, mais elle s'était considérablement réduite. En effet nous étions en semaine, qui plus est un mardi, donc pas les jours de sorties des étudiants. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde qui se mouvait autour de lui. Il était l'Exécuteur. Il se devait d'être prudent, de considérer toutes les issues possibles, formuler sans arrêt des hypothèses sur les dangers pouvant survenir à tout moment. Il était sur le qui-vive, toujours. Au départ, lors du commencement de son métier nocturne, ça avait été très difficile de supporter les foules, le moindre endroit un peu trop surpeuplé. Il avait été à la limite de la paranoïa. Il était maintenant plus zen, habitué, et bien qu'il continue de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait il savait que les dangers ne l'attendaient pas à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Face au mur où se trouvait la fenêtre des toilettes, il regarda autour de lui. Personne, encore. Ça n'était pas très étonnant, il s'agissait d'une impasse. Une porte qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir de l'intérieur se trouvait quelques mètres sur le côté, puis des poubelles. Il n'y avait aucun risque. Normalement. Encore une fois il se craqua les doigts, puis massa rapidement ses épaules et escalada le mur. Il s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre, puis il entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un occupait les toilettes, et était en ce moment-même en train de pisser. Le brun se raidit. Il était dans une position très inconfortable, soutenant le poids de son corps à l'aide des seuls muscles de ses bras. Il n'était pas particulièrement habitué à ce genre d'endurance, mais son corps était si souvent mis à rude épreuve qu'il tiendrait sans problème. Une fois l'individu sortie il soupira tout de même de soulagement et entra, vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Purée ça avait duré longtemps pour seulement pisser.

« Une nana à coup sûr. » grommela-t-il.

Il sortit de la cabine, sous le regard surpris de quelqu'un ne se souvenant pas l'avoir vu entrer, se lavant les mains trois mètres sur le côté. Mais l'infirmier n'en avait cure, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un simple client sans intérêt, et qui plus est sentant un brin l'alcool. La personne n'existait pas à ses yeux. Aucun danger potentiel. Mais il enregistra tout de même rapidement les traits de son visage, au cas où il aurait besoin de le reconnaître pour une quelconque raison. Vous voyez bien comment cela fonctionne. Toujours faire attention à tout, et c'était devenu comme un mécanisme avec le temps. Après tout prudence est mère de sûreté. Le brun poussa la porte, donnant sur la salle principale, celle du bas. Sans prendre vraiment garde aux personnes excitées qui se mouvaient déjà avec ardeur sur la piste, il visa directement l'étage des yeux, et, plus particulièrement, la table où il s'était assis la dernière fois. Il ne pouvait cependant pas distinguer la deuxième, qui était juste derrière. En tout cas la première n'était pas occupée, ce qui était assez étrange compte tenu du fait que toutes les autres étaient prises, et certaines personnes semblaient même devoir rester debout. Eren fronça les sourcils et grimpa les escaliers avec la lenteur d'un félin venant de se débusquer une proie.

Ce soir il devrait se rapprocher d'un des patrons de la boîte Titania. Ce _Levi_. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé d'utiliser le personnage d'Eren Jaeger pour parvenir à ses fins, ou tout du moins pas de manière si privée, _marquée_. Car c'était un jeu dangereux. Inspirant profondément, il redressa les épaules pour se donner de la contenance, et entra au second étage. Il ne se rendit pas directement à son but, et alla commander un grand verre de bière, épiant la table visée du coin de l'œil. Levi était là, lisant le journal d'une main et tenant un café de l'autre, comme si de rien n'était parmi cette population euphorique. Il semblait ne pas avoir sa place ici, appartenir à un monde différent. A moins qu'au contraire, il soit parfaitement là où il devait être.

Après avoir attendu cinq petites minutes avant de pouvoir commander puis recevoir son verre, il se dirigea vers le patron d'un pas décidé. C'était marrant à quel point les personnes laissaient un espace autour de Levi, comme s'il était dans sa bulle et que chacun savait qu'il ne devait le déranger, ou plutôt n'osait pas s'y risquer. Le brun se planta devant le noiraud, attendant obstinément que celui-ci daigne lever les yeux sur lui. Enfin les verres noirs et impénétrables de ses petites lunettes rondes plutôt, puisque ce soir également il semblait avoir décidé de les porter. Mais peu importe. En tout cas, le patron le fixa, entrouvrant la bouche, puis il la referma sans mot dire, comme le jaugeant. Eren commença un instant à craindre qu'il l'ait oublié, mais en voyant les plis de son nez se détendre il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Non, il le reconnaissait, il en était certain.

« Tiens donc, fit le noiraud d'une voix calme et particulièrement rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

\- Bonjour, sourit le brun.

\- _Bonsoir_ , corrigea immédiatement l'autre en un automatisme.

\- Ou bonjour pour ceux qui viennent passer la nuit ici, et commencent donc à peine leur journée, répliqua-t-il.

Le noiraud inclina la tête, comme admettant son propos. Mais il semblait désintéressé de la conversation, comme si la tournure immédiate qu'elle prenait le lassait déjà. Eren paniqua.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il brusquement en indiquant la banquette de l'autre table.

\- Je t'en prie gamin, répondit le patron en replongeant le nez dans sa lecture.

Et c'est là qu'Eren comprit. Il comprit que Levi, ce n'était pas une personne à prendre avec des pincettes, et qu'il fallait y aller franchement avec lui. Pour le brun ça n'allait pas être très ardu, et il se rasséréna. Il lui suffisait en quelque sorte d'être lui-même. Alors il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette, dos contre la baie vitrée et assis en tailleur, face à Levi. Ce dernier tiqua et fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh morveux, commence pas à saloper la banquette.

Oups. Prenant un air faussement innocent, l'infirmier proposa, ou plutôt rétorqua :

\- Oh, pardon. Je peux enlever mes chaussures dans ce cas ?

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'il ose lui répondre.

\- Ou bien simplement poser tes pieds par terre. A moins que tu ne tiennes tant que ça à avoir les pieds au même niveau que ton cul ?

\- A vrai dire oui…

Eren baissa tristement les yeux. Au fond il disait la vérité. Il avait toujours aimé se mettre pleinement à son aise, les jambes près du corps. Il n'était pas fait pour être classe, comme la personne qui lui faisait face. Dans un costume similaire à celui de la dernière fois semblait-il.

\- Je me suis lavé juste avant de partir ! ajouta-t-il. Et je porte des fringues propres.

Il comprit qu'il avait le feu vert en entendant Levi grommeler un vague « Ok. » en haussant les épaules. Le brun retira ses Timberland, la mine réjouie, se débattant quelques secondes avec ses lacets, puis il se replaça dans la même position, assis en tailleur. Le noiraud se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être avec un putain de gosse, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est faux ! riposta immédiatement Eren. Je préfère juste le confort aux règles de bienséance.

Le patron de la boîte l'observa un court instant, puis un sourire en coin franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, comme s'il avait essayé en vain de le retenir.

\- Et tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il presque solennellement.

Le plus jeune fut étonné qu'il capitule si vite, mais il ne le montra pas et changea de sujet :

\- Pourquoi y a personne assis ici ?

Puis il lui jeta un regard moqueur et continua :

\- Tu abuses de ton statut de propriétaire ?

\- En quelque sorte, fit mystérieusement l'intéressé.

Puis il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le faux cuir rouge, et de la main, tapota le dossier à sa gauche, là où la banquette tournait, marquant l'angle. Eren reposa ses pieds sur le sol et glissa en direction de Levi, déchiffrant ce que ce dernier lui montrait. Il y avait là une plaque dorée, où était écrit gracieusement le mot « Propriétaire ».

\- Woaaa, souffla le brun. La classe. Mais les clients risquent d'être effrayés non ?

\- Tant mieux, grinça le noiraud. Comme ça on m'emmerde pas. Et puis sinon gamin, tu crois vraiment qu'ils y font gaffe ? Deux trois verres et ils voient pas plus loin que leur cul.

Eren ricana :

\- Pourquoi, tu penses tenir mieux que la norme ?

Levi plissa les yeux.

\- C'est même certain, dit-il avec méfiance.

Le brun leva alors son verre.

\- Dans ce cas je demande à voir !

Le noiraud se renfrogna. Ce stupide gosse était-il réellement en train de le provoquer ? Mais, étrangement, il se prit au jeu au lieu de l'envoyer paître.

\- Tu n'arriverais hélas pas à tenir la cadence, microbe.

\- Tu sais quel âge j'ai ?

\- Je m'en fous, railla-t-il. L'âge de porter encore des couches ?

Le brun accusa le coup, mais cela n'entacha en rien sa bonne humeur.

\- En tout cas pas suffisamment vieux pour boire du café en boîte ! contre-attaqua-t-il, puis il tira puérilement la langue.

Levi parut prit de court le temps d'une demi-seconde, puis il reprit son masque d'ennui. Mais le brun n'était pas dupe. Cependant il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le noiraud ne se lève, laissant tomber le journal sur la table en un petit claquement sec. A ce moment-là une personne vint se poster à ses côtés. Une personne qu'Eren n'avait identifié que comme un simple client. Erreur. Il s'agissait d'un homme vêtu d'un simple jean bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Outre sa musculature plutôt belle à voir il passait complètement inaperçu.

\- Tout se passe bien patron ? qu'il demanda.

Merde, un vigile. A moins que ça ne soit autre chose…

\- Ouais. Tu peux disposer, répondit le noiraud en se frottant le front.

Sans un mot de plus l'homme s'éloigna. Levi se tourna vers le brun, et, passant une main dans ses beaux cheveux couleur charbon en penchant la tête, il haussa un poil le ton :

\- Je commande ici, morveux. Si je veux un café, je prends un café. Et si je veux que toutes les personnes de cet étage en boivent un à la place de leur connerie, alors ils prendront tous un putain de café !

Il n'y avait aucune vanterie dans ses paroles, il énonçait juste un simple fait. Puis il s'assied jambe croisées, empoignant sa tasse du bout des doigts dans le même mouvement.

\- Et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle, ajouta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci cependant, il se moquait de lui, et Eren s'en rendit compte, alors il se renfrogna. Levi avait la classe bordel. L'exact contraire de lui. Cela ne l'intimidait pas outre-mesure en revanche.

\- Oui chef, grommela-t-il.

\- Bon garçon.

Ok ça allait trop loin. Alors l'infirmier prit son verre, l'éleva dans les airs, et, fixant le patron jusqu'au bout, il but de longues gorgées. Levi leva les yeux au ciel, mais semblait réellement s'amuser. Le brun sentait qu'il allait réussir. Encore quelques sorties et il saurait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il prenait son pied avec le noiraud, mais… C'était sympathique. Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire moqueur, qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque Levi sortit une petite fiole rouge, attachée à sa poche intérieure par une chainette métallique. Ce dernier dévissa le bouchon, et porta la fiole à sa bouche. Il but ensuite d'une traite, et le brun put distinguer une goutte du liquide – sans aucun doute fortement alcoolisé – à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Monsieur ! Mais quelles autres cachoteries avez-vous donc ! s'exclama l'infirmier en riant.

\- Beaucoup, grogna le noiraud en rebouchant sa fiole et en la remettant bien à sa place contre sa poitrine, dans la poche de sa veste de costume.

Eren se mit à rire un peu plus fort, sous le regard de l'autre, qui avait froncés un peu plus les sourcils. Puis les traits de son visage prirent une forme intriguée.

\- Alors dis-moi, _Eren_ , pourquoi as-tu besoin d'entrer par la fenêtre des chiottes de ma boîte au lieu d'utiliser l'entrée ?

Le concerné se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec une moue.

\- Disons que… Je ne suis pas apprécié de tous les vigiles.

\- Et tu n'es sans aucun doute pas le seul. Mais tu ne me sembles bizarrement pas être un de ces fouteurs de merde.

Une pause.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Pas vraiment non ! s'exclama Eren en agitant les mains. C'est, heu, compliqué.

Un ange passa. Levi fixait le brun, et ce dernier avait baissé le menton, la nervosité pouvant se lire dans ses prunelles. Le noiraud pencha la tête dans l'autre sens.

\- Alors je me contenterai de ton explication foireuse. Tant que tu fous pas le bordel.

L'infirmier se redressa, soulagé.

\- C'est promis !

Puis il se pencha en avant vers Levi, qui avait repris son journal en main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Le patron eut un mouvement de recul. La proximité c'était pas son truc. Tout comme Eren, au fond.

\- Le _City_ , répondit-il, et sa voix sembla claquer avec amertume.

Prit d'un intérêt soudain, le brun se pencha un peu plus, et il put lire le gros titre du journal : L'Exécuteur a encore frappé. Survolant l'article qui faisait la une, il attrapa quelques mots. Violence. Ennemi. Anti-héros. Il se retint de ricaner. Quelles conneries. L'article parlait bien des trois morts et des quatre sauvés, dont Jean plus particulièrement, puisqu'il était encore à l'hôpital, mais aucune allusion à l'homme de Titania. Sans doute était-il encore en train de pourrir sur le toit. Il faudrait qu'il aille vérifier ça. Mais dans quelques jours.

\- Alors, fit-il avec nonchalance en s'éloignant et se remettant confortablement à sa place initiale. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'Exécuteur ?

La réaction du noiraud ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Ce petit con ? cracha-t-il presque. Je le verrai que je l'étranglerai de mes propres mains.

Son visage sembla s'assombrir considérablement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il se prend pour un putain de justicier, mais il tue sans distinction.

\- Peut-être qu'il était parfois forcé de le faire, se défendit mine de rien le brun.

Levi pinça les lèvres, et l'infirmier comprit qu'il était entré sur un terrain miné. C'était cependant exactement là qu'il devait creuser, et il sut immédiatement que ça n'allait pas être chose aisée.

\- Dans ce cas-là il aurait mieux fait de crever. Y a pas tous les couillons qui méritent de clamser.

Le brun ne sut trop quoi répliquer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était encore trop tôt pour s'étendre là-dessus.

\- Changeons de sujet, proposa-t-il.

Les traits du noiraud étaient incroyablement crispés.

\- Tu as foutu quoi dans ta fiole sérieux ? Ça avait pas l'air d'être de la merde.

Levi se détendit imperceptiblement.

\- A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu trouveras pas ça sur le marché.

\- Ah oui ?

Le noiraud eut un petit sourire en coin, pratiquement invisible.

\- Fabrication d'une pote, expliqua-t-il, comme si ça voulait tout dire.

Eren pouffa, l'image d'Ymir se formant dans son esprit. Son amie essayait elle aussi de faire des mélanges suspects, et il lui arrivait d'en faire des potables. Mais la plupart du temps cela restait infect. Puis il ria à gorge déployée.

\- Je comprends, je comprends.

\- Toi aussi tu subis ça ? fit le patron de sa belle voix grave.

Il allait répondre, mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Levi retentit. Comme la dernière fois ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son écran, puis se remit sur ses pieds et le rangea.

\- Je dois y aller, fit-il.

\- Oh, très bien, dit Eren en retour avec une pointe de déception.

Le noiraud hocha la tête et se retourna, puis, hésitant un instant, il se remit face au brun.

\- A très vite, gamin. »

Et il pivota sur ses pieds, disparaissant dans la foule si rapidement que ça avait été comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. L'infirmier sourit. Une fois de plus Levi lui avait proposé de revenir, et il sentit qu'il parviendrait à ses fins. Il était confiant.

Pour finir il resta planté sur la banquette, sirotant tranquillement son verre en regardant les danseurs à l'étage du dessous par la baie vitrée. Il méritait bien un petit moment tranquille après son labeur. Bien que – et il ne se l'avouerait jamais – il ait passé un bon moment mine de rien. La musique paraissait moins forte que la dernière fois, mais sans doute n'était-ce qu'une impression. Il rentra chez lui une petite heure plus tard, marchant tranquillement dans les rues les mains dans les poches. Nous étions mardi, et jeudi il reviendrait. Il n'était pas question de traîner avec toute cette histoire, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Beaucoup trop hélas. Cette ville avait vraiment besoin de l'Exécuteur.

* * *

 **Ouais ok j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que prévu… J'ai trop du mal à faire moins parfois :( Mais je suppose que ça vous convient XD**

 _ **Info**_ **: J'ai un gros dossier à rendre pour mardi, donc j'essaierai de poster le soir de ce jour-là, mais ça risque d'être plutôt mercredi !**

 **Bonne aprèm à vous, et à très vite ! Beuzouilles ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à vous :) Voici le chapitre 7 !**

 **Je tiens à dire que les réponses aux reviews prennent beaucoup de place ! C'est pas que le chapitre est long hein XD Hahahaha !**

 **PARDON POUR LE RETARD. Je me mets à genoux devant vous, et je prie bien bas… Le comble c'est que pendant deux semaines c'était resté à 2 000 mots XD Enfin bon, Exams finaux qui sont terminés, je n'avais pas la tête à écrire… vacances qui commencent… Je suis donc à votre entière disposition à partir de maintenant ! *^* Je commence parallèlement un OS assez long sur Eren x Levi, (qui sera peut-être même une mini fic de 5 chapitres) donc on va dire que ça sera une petite compensation pour mon retard ? Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Tites réponses à reviews : (Encore de longues réponses… Pardon D: !)**

 **BakaNH : Bien sûr que Levi va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues :3 Ca va être rigolo, héhé ! Enfin je crois, après j'ai pas encore décidé des prochains chapitres XD Ou peut-être du fluff ? Non bref, aucune idéééee ! Je te dis à bientôt ~  
**

 **Eden661 : Avec Levi il est obligé de faire du rentre dedans, sinon l'autre va s'ennuyer XD et risque de l'envoyer bouler. Sinon tu as une petite question quant au métier d'infirmier… Eh bien je voulais le faire dans En Passant pour… je ne sais quelle raison en fait, c'est le premier métier qui m'est venu à l'esprit avec des horaires non fixes ! Pour ce qui est de l'Exécuteur c'était intentionnel. Puisqu'Eren risque de se blesser assez souvent, faut bien qu'il se soigne lui-même… Aller à l'hôpital serait suspect, il serait interrogé sur les événements etc. Enfin tu vois le truc :) Sinon c'est surtout que je trouve ce métier super cool, et on peut en faire des trucs pas mal dans les fics, donc voilà… Il colle bien à Eren ! Pour ton autre question, c'est vrai qu'en général c'est Levi qui le rôle de l'anti-héros… Je voulais changer un peu, et puisque qu'Eren est souvent une bombe nucléaire dans l'expression de ses sentiments ça peut donner un truc pas mal :) Après dans cette fic je ne sais pas non plus si on pourra vraiment qualifier Levi de « gentil » (avec les très grands guillemets :D) Bon pour la publication en temps record là c'est râpé, mais bon… Exception ~ exception ~ Encore désolée ! Et bonne lecture !**

 **Guest : Coucou :) ! Désolée, le plan d'Eren ne semble pas très clair peut-être. Et bien il veut tout simplement se rapprocher de Levi pour voir si il y aurait pas un truc à découvrir sur Titania, vu que l'un des vigiles de la boîte le surveillait quand il était habillé en Exécuteur ! Voir si il y aurait pas un gros quelque chose derrière tout ça, si des choses ont été découvertes sur son identité, des magouilles etc. Voilà :) ça te paraît plus clair ? Bonne lecture à toi :3**

 **Rin Yumii : J'aime les Pasta Box Dx ! (Mmmh des pâtes à la carbo :3) (J'ai jamais regardé SLG sinon .-.) Pour son pouvoir c'est simple, c'est inné, l'utiliser c'est comme respirer quoi XD Il a beau avoir été élevé caché sous une identité de terre-à-terre, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas au courant de son don ! Il pouvait de toute façon l'utiliser comme bon lui semble chez lui. Il ne devait simplement pas le montrer à son entourage (sauf ses parents). Haaahahahha ! XD Bon je vais pas te spoiler si Levi est un vampire ou non… Mais heu… Dans la fiole bah on sait juste que c'était un mélange d'une pote (Hanji, cela va de soi). XD Allez, bonne lecture à toi ! ~**

 **Licorne-chan : Oooh ce smiley ! C'était une licorne ? *-* Super que le chapitre t'aie plu sinon :3 Et les clashs d'Eren et Levi (surtout Levi) ne sont pas finis !**

 **Taquasim : Non Eren ne s'en préoccupe pas visiblement, d'avoir tué Gunther ;) Après il l'espionnait donc bon, c'est plus que suspect ! Et Eren a hélas l'habitude de tuer… M'enfin tu verras bien dans la suite :3 Et si Gunther n'est pas intervenu c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus Eren a défoncé les bad guys et les prisonniers sont tous vivants… 'Fin bref, tout est pensé là-dessus, pas d'inquiétude ~ Sinon OUAIS, si Eren se fait choper sous sa vraie identité c'est vraiment couillon XD Mais normalement ça ne devrait pas arriver, puisqu'au fond il se rapproche seulement de Levi, mine de rien, et ne va pas farfouiller partout dans la boîte, donc pas trop de grosse prise de risque non plus :) Voilà en gros c'est ça, pour l'Exécuteur. Il est un peu cruel. (J'adore ton expression « se prendre le melon », je vais la réutiliser o.o !) En fait il tue les méchants, et puisque personne d'autre ne va le faire (ou tout du moins pas autant que lui), bah il est obligé de faire des sacrifices… :/ C'est idiot hein ? M'enfin encore une fois, je te dis : tu verras ! XD Gang des Sans têtes normalement dans le prochain chapitre ! :D Merc pour ta review !**

 **NaomiWeaver : Coucou :3 Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée sur la personne qui a fait le cocktail de Levi ? Héhé XD C'est facile ! La théorie du Levi Monsieur Propre est cool XD Faut trop que je lise cet OS ! C'est quoi le nom ? *-* Ca me dérange pas que tu mènes ton enquêtes, non :) Et de toute façon, comme la plupart l'ont dit, Levi va sans doute avoir quelque chose à voir avec les Sans têtes ! Mais ça n'était pas censé être une surprise XD Surtout une attente, pour mieux déguster quand l'événement arrive :3 Enfin bon, j'ai encore plein de cartes dans ma manche, et tu risques d'être un peu surprise :3 Tu ne devineras pas tout ! Ha Ha Ha Ha ! \\( °0° )/**

 **Lyzee : (Je suis une nana bien sûr ;)) Ne t'inquiète pas, et je sais même pas si il y aura plus de deux disputes ! Enfin quand je dis disputes… C'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus ! Sinon la personne qui est venue voir Levi était un homme X. Sans importance je suppose. Et en effet, Hanji est celle qui concocte les boissons évidemment :D Cela va de soi ! Bonne lecture à toi ~  
**

 **Nekoko 3 : Mes idées ont l'air de te plaire apparemment, et tu m'en vois ravie :3 ! Tu m'as posée quelques questions, maaiiis je ne vais pas y répondre XD Pas de spoil ! Sinon pour le lemon, bah… j'en ai jamais écrit… Lu oui, écrit non ! Mais ça veut pas dire que y aura pas des petites scènes cools, et puis sinon bah… Tu peux toujours espérer, on sait jamais après tout ! Faudra bien que je m'y mette un jour ! Et encore désolée pour le retard Nekoko-chan, ça se reproduira plus comme ça ! *verse une larme***

 **baba-chan : Tu me flattes, j'ai beaucoup aimé Psycho Pass ! :D Après Hero Academia je connais pô… Et voici la suite pour toi :3 Merci pour ta review ~**

 **P'tite plume : Merchi pour ton mignon commentaire :3 Et attends, tu n'as encore rien vu ! *-***

* * *

 **-** File-le moi, grogna Reiner, complètement affaissé sur le fauteuil.

\- Hey Rei' ! s'exclama Eren, sourire en coin.

\- Q-keuwaa ? tenta-t-il d'articuler.

Le brun tira une bouffée du pétard et lui souffla la fumée en plein sur le visage.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Merde ! cracha l'autre en toussant pendant que Bertolt se mettait à rire. Bâtard ! Tu vas voir !

Le blond essaya de se relever, et il y parvint à moitié, bien que d'une lenteur extrême, puis se laissa retomber contre le coussin de tout son poids.

\- Putain j'ai trop la flemme.

Les trois garçons étaient chez Bertolt - qui les dépassait par ailleurs de plusieurs centimètres. Eren était le plus jeune, de deux ans leur cadet. Il avait rencontré les deux autres dans un parc il y a cinq ans de cela, un soir bien sûr, ceux-ci faisant une petite soirée arrosée. Mais ceci est une autre histoire, qui sera racontée un peu plus tard. En bref il était chez le grand Bert' en train de siroter des bières et fumer des joints, dont certains comment dire… assaisonnés à des épices un peu différentes. Reiner et Bertolt se droguaient raisonnablement à la cocaïne, mais le jeune brun n'allait pas jusque-là. Bref, le grand était toujours en train de s'esclaffer, et Reiner pointa mollement son index dans sa direction.

\- T'es encore en train de te foutre de ma gueule toi hein, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Purée mec, t'es trop pitoyable, je peux pas m'en empêcher ça sort tout seul, hoqueta l'autre.

\- C'est ta faute, s'en prit ensuite le blond à l'infirmier.

Notre brun était allongé sur le canapé face à Reiner, formant des ronds de fumée, un bras croisé sous la tête. Bertolt lui, était en diagonale des pieds d'Eren, sur un simple tabouret. Notre protagoniste tendit finalement le pétard au blond, étirant son bras par-dessus la petite table basse en bois.

\- Merci mec.

Fumer de l'herbe le détendait, et il se laissait glisser dans la quiétude d'un confort absolu. Il se sentait apaisé. Loin de son travail. Loin de ses amis qui s'en faisaient toujours autant pour lui. Loin de l'Exécuteur. Reiner et Bertolt représentaient tout cela. Ils lui avaient permis de se former cette bulle minuscule dans un coin de son quotidien, lui permettant justement de s'en éloigner. Il était heureux de les avoir trouvés, et ce même s'ils étaient une mauvaise fréquentation.

\- Eh on fout quoi après ? demanda Bert' en craquant une allumette pour allumer une clope.

\- J'en sais rien…, fit le blond d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Vieux, t'es dans un état merdique, se moqua l'infirmier. Tu vas pas pouvoir bouger tout de suite.

\- Je sais, ronchonna-t-il.

Puis il se retourna dans le canapé, tandis que les deux bruns se jetaient un regard. Trente secondes après une profonde respiration s'élevait dans la pièce, et Bertolt secoua la tête.

\- Putain je le savais.

\- C'est parti pour pioncer pendant trois bonnes heures là, soupira Eren.

\- On se casse ?

\- On se casse. »

Dans un même mouvement ils se levèrent, le plus jeune prenant deux bières en main et le second une veste et un trousseau de clés. Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux, sans se soucier de réveiller le blond endormi sur le canapé, que de toute façon rien ne pourrait sortir de son sommeil profond. Ils descendirent un étage puis se trouvèrent dans le couloir de l'entrée principale. Bertolt poussa la porte, et ils sortirent, la pénombre de la nuit naissante les revêtant de son manteau tiède. Il n'était que vingt heures, mais déjà les rues étaient pratiquement vides. Nous étions dans un quartier assez peu recommandable, du côté de la banlieue Sud-Ouest de la ville, à quelques minutes à pied seulement de la zone sécurisée. Rares étaient les lampadaires dont l'ampoule n'avait pas été brisée, si bien que la luminosité était pratiquement à son point le plus faible lorsqu''il faisait nuit, les étoiles faisant office de lumière. Il n'y avait pas de maisons par ici, uniquement des immeubles de quatre ou cinq étages d'un vieux gris, ou d'un rose ou jaune délavé. La rénovation n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis quelques années.

Sans même se concerter, les deux garçons se rendirent dans le parc le plus proche. Un minuscule groupe de cinq personnes s'y trouvait déjà, et les deux bruns contournèrent la grille lentement, avant d'accéder au portail. Ils ressentirent cette envie irrépressible parcourir leurs veines, ce besoin presque, de cogner, de se défouler. Mettre le cerveau en pause et laisser parler le corps. Bert' avait toujours été un provocateur de première, plus sournois que Rei', qui ne faisait que foncer tête baissée. Ils allèrent s'asseoir deux bancs plus loin, pas trop proches, mais suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de leurs cibles. Le grand brun craqua une allumette, et trois secondes après l'épaisse fumée d'un pétard s'élevait dans les airs. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient une petite pause devant eux avant de passer aux choses « sérieuses ». Eren décapsula une bière, la tendit au grand, puis fit de même pour la sienne.

« Faut que je me casse dans une heure, lui signala-t-il.

\- Ok. »

Pas de « pourquoi », rien. Ils burent tranquillement, lâchant un mot de temps à autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se sentir tranquilles, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles l'infirmier appréciait la compagnie de son ami. Ami. Cela sonnait étrange, de penser à Bertolt de cette manière. Car en fin de compte ils ne se connaissaient que très peu, au fond... Mais ça leur suffisait.

Vingt minutes après la petite vermine d'à côté vint leur chercher des noises, comme prévu. Les deux garçons avaient bien bu avant de sortir, et ils étaient à la limite d'être bourrés, mais il leur restait tout de même suffisamment de lucidité pour distribuer des coups.

Pour Eren ce fut comme une danse. Il se sentait dans son élément. Les yeux mi-clos il virevoltait, envoyant ses adversaires au tapis. Coup de coude dans le sternum, on plie les genoux et on se penche en avant en gardant le dos bien droit, puis on attrape le poignet de la personne d'en face et on passe au-dessous de son bras, pour enfin tirer et la faire chuter de l'autre côté de notre dos. On passe à la suite, et quand le ballet est terminé petite révérence pour saluer et remercier l'assemblée. Deux minutes après tout était fini.

« Bordel t'es ouf vieux, s'exclama Bertolt alors qu'ils retournaient à l'appartement directement après la bataille.

\- T'étais trop à la ramasse Bert'.

\- J'ai bu plus que toi ok ?! Mais merde… Tu m'as fait flipper.

Eren s'esclaffa à gorge déployée.

\- T'es juste emmerdé parce que j'en ai rétamé quatre et toi un !

Le grand tiqua.

\- Un et demi, corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

\- Si tu veux, si tu veux.

Parvenant devant la porte de l'appartement trois petites minutes après, le propriétaire des lieux se battit avec le trousseau pour trouver la bonne clé. Quand ce fut chose faite il l'enfourna dans la serrure sans ménagement.

\- Tu souriais, lança-t-il subitement.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu souriais, dit-il plus fortement et comme avec obstination. Pendant que tu frappais ces connards. T'as dû recevoir quoi, deux coups ? On aurait dit que t'en avais rien à foutre.

Eren le fixa, interdit. Il avait souri ? Impossible. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, comme le libérant de ces chaînes invisibles remplies d'inquiétude. Il bouscula le plus grand en entrant.

\- T'as trop forcé sur la boisson toi, grommela-t-il.

\- Peuh.

Ils allèrent se vautrer sur le canapé de libre, face à Reiner. Le grand brun se mit à bailler, puis il tapota mollement sur l'épaule de l'infirmier.

\- Eh, 'Ren. Vais roupiller un peu moi. Fais ce que tu veux.

\- Ok. Je vais partir al –

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que déjà la tête de Bertolt était tombée contre le haut de son bras.

\- Putain Bert', t'es lourd. »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors il repoussa doucement le visage du brun et l'allongea délicatement sur le canapé. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à s'en aller à Titania.

Il était vingt heures trente quand il sortit, et vingt-et-une heures quand il arriva devant la boîte. Enfin derrière plutôt, bien entendu. Il escalada le mur et se retrouva ensuite dans les toilettes, puis il poussa la porte pour venir se rendre dans la salle principale, et… Surprise, la salle était pratiquement vide. Pas étonnant au fond, il était tôt. Les clients venaient à une heure plus tardive. Pour changer il resta dans la pièce du bas, se commanda un verre à l'allure étrangement bleutée, coupée de traits violacés, et s'installa à l'une des petites tables rondes autour du podium. Juste devant celui-ci, quatre mètres plus loin, se trouvait l'espace pour danser. Seules six ou sept personnes se mouvaient sur la piste, et pas plus d'une dizaine étaient sur les tables. Tout cela dans une atmosphère apaisante. La musique était lente, sourde, bien que rayée de basses. Cela parlait davantage au brun que celles qui passaient plus tard dans la soirée. Alors, s'emparant de son verre, il se dirigea vers la piste. Il aimait le son grave qui l'enveloppait et émoussait ses sens, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se mit à danser, les paupières closes. Et peut-être également un peu parce qu'il avait bu. Il savait qu'il aurait dû éviter de trop abuser sur la bouteille, et c'était si rare qu'il se le permette… D'autant plus qu'il était censé être en « mission ». Mais rien de trop dangereux sous sa couverture d'Eren Jaeger heureusement. Se rapprocher de quelqu'un, n'importe qui pouvait le faire, et dans presque n'importe quelle condition, non ? Oui il en était capable.

Quinze bonnes minutes qu'il bougeait sur la piste de danse, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, le visage strié de lasers bleus vifs. Il en avait presque oublié la boisson dans sa main, à peine entamée. Ses cheveux pendaient sur son front, et il redressa le menton, les ramenant en arrière. C'est alors qu'il se sentit observé. Il avait l'instinct pour ça. Mais vous pouvez également appeler ça l'habitude. Il fouilla la pièce des yeux, et son attention s'arrêta sur un homme à l'allure familière, accoudé au bar. Il s'agissait évidemment de Levi, et son regard était braqué dans sa direction. Alors l'infirmier vint à lui, sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit en tailleur face au noiraud, sur un des tabourets hauts.

« Bonsoir, souffla-t-il. Tu n'es pas à la même place que d'habitude ?

\- Bonne déduction, renifla l'autre avec amusement.

Comme à chaque fois il allait décidément lui donner du fil à retordre. Eren fit la moue, lèvre inférieure légèrement avancée. Puis une lueur espiègle traversa ses iris.

\- Tu m'observais ?

\- Ouais.

Merde, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réponde ça.

\- Je me demandais si tu « dansais » réellement comme ça ou si t'étais bourré, continua le noiraud.

\- Pffff, t'es pas gentil.

\- Et toi t'es un gosse.

Le brun posa son verre sur le comptoir et croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse, pleinement dans son rôle de gamin.

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est censé être un défaut.

Mais ne voulant pas se recevoir une réponse désagréable, il ajouta, changeant de sujet :

\- Pas de garde du corps pour ce soir ?

\- J'en ai pas besoin, grommela l'autre.

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-il, joueur.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te montre ? ricana légèrement Levi, se penchant en avant.

Eren leva les mains.

\- Sans façon.

Puis il reprit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, sentant le noiraud l'étudier.

\- Alors dis-moi gamin, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

Notre protagoniste faillit lui recracher sa gorgée dessus, à la place de quoi il l'avala avec difficulté. Il reposa ensuite lentement sa boisson, puis porta un index à ses lèvres en un « chut » et fit un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur.

\- Disons que c'est secret maison. J'aime garder le mystère jusqu'au bout, expliqua-t-il. Et toi ?

Levi eut un sourire en coin.

\- On va dire que c'est la même chose.

Ils se jaugèrent un court instant, à la fois méfiants et curieux.

\- Tu es le proprio depuis longtemps ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le plus vieux, faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais quelques années déjà. Et toi, infirmier ?

La conversation continua ainsi, légère. Le brun savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi aisé d'obtenir des informations, mais il avait la sensation que les choses allaient se dérouler particulièrement lentement. Levi était, tout comme lui, un homme prudent. Mais ce fut justement la raison pour laquelle il avait l'intuition, voire même la certitude, que le noiraud lui cachait quelque chose d'assez grande envergure.

\- Tu as quel âge ? demanda le patron à un moment, l'air vraiment intrigué pour une fois.

\- Vingt-deux ans, répondit tout de suite le plus jeune.

Si Levi était un personnage important, mieux valait être honnête pour Eren Jaeger. Le noiraud avait froncé les sourcils, et il rehaussa ses lunettes rondes en un geste précis et mécanique.

\- Tu es jeune, remarqua-t-il.

\- Pas tant que ça, se renfrogna le brun.

\- Je comprends mieux ton attitude de morveux.

L'infirmier pencha la tête, interrogeant muettement son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai trente-trois ans, soupira le patron.

Eren le fixa, la mine interdite. Merde, trente-trois ans ? Il faisait moins.

\- Tu croyais quoi, du con ? grognassa Levi, ayant immédiatement remarqué son changement d'expression.

\- J-je… Ne sais pas. Rien sans doute.

Mais face aux fines lèvres de son interlocuteur qui s'étaient pincées, il ajouta :

\- Plus jeune. Un peu.

Le noiraud tourna la tête, perdu dans sa contemplation de la piste de danse.

\- Déçu ? fit-il, mine de rien.

\- Non, répondit le brun, amusé. Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi je le serai ? Qui ne rêverait pas d'un petit jeune ? soupira-t-il, faussement attristé.

Eren porta son verre à ses lèvres, et ricana avant de boire une gorgée :

\- Peut-être un petit jeune qui préfère les vieux ?

Il voulut avaler sa gorgée, et dans un même temps rabaisser son verre, mais celui-ci resta obstinément collé sur sa bouche, déversant le liquide alcoolisé droit dans sa gorge. Le doigt de Levi était posé sur le pied du verre, vengeur, et son torse était penché dans sa direction. Les mèches sombres de sa chevelure corbeau retombaient délicatement sur son front légèrement plissé. Quand enfin il fut libéré deux petites secondes après, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer.

\- Pouah ! C'était fort ! J'aurai pu m'étouffer et mourir !

\- Tu disais ? grinça le noiraud, sarcastique. Les petits jeunes qui préfèrent les vieux ?

\- Qu – Mais non, c'était pour rire ! Tu es jeune Levi, très jeune !

\- Mon cul.

\- Il est jeune aussi ton cul.

Merde, il aurait pas dû boire toutes ces bières avant de venir, il commençait vraiment à raconter des conneries. Le patron venait d'ailleurs de se pincer l'arête du nez avec une expression exaspérée.

\- Tu es un putain d'idiot toi hein ?

\- Pas idiot, juste gamin, corrigea immédiatement le brun.

Et il se frappa d'ailleurs ensuite intérieurement pour avoir sorti une autre imbécilité.

\- C'est la même chose. Microbe.

\- Ouais.

Il décida de fermer un peu sa bouche, avant de balancer un truc qui lui foutrait vraiment la honte. Le noiraud sembla également se désintéresser de lui, son visage se tournant dans une autre direction. Puis, comme Eren n'ajoutait rien, il se leva. Le brun se crispa légèrement. Bordel, à coup sûr que Levi n'aimait pas traîner avec un morveux aux sens un peu trop émoussés par la boisson. Pas étonnant de la part de quelqu'un buvant du café en boîte – bien que ce quelqu'un en soit justement le proprio.

\- Le devoir m'appelle.

Ah, c'était donc ça ? Dieu merci.

\- C'est plus tôt que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment encore d'habitude, renifla avec amusement le noiraud.

Merde, il avait raison. Mais bizarrement il se sentait déçu que Levi s'en aille aussi vite, parce qu'il s'amusait plutôt bien. Et c'était mal de penser ça, il le savait.

\- Mais ça le sera si tu continues de venir, crut bon de préciser l'autre.

Le brun redressa brusquement la tête, mais ne put voir le visage du patron, celui-ci le dépassant.

\- A plus gamin. » dit-il.

Et dans un même mouvement son épaule effleura le bras de l'infirmier, à peine, mais suffisamment pour que ce dernier s'en rende compte. Puis, comme prenant la fuite, le noiraud s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Avait-il fait ce geste consciemment ? Eren avait la réponse. Oui. Oui, ça avait été intentionnel. Les choses se déroulaient bien, et le brun était sans doute un peu plus content qu'il ne devait l'être.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre :3 Un petit commentaire ? A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ~ !**

 **Beuzouilles sur vous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou à vous :) Chapitre 8, eh ui déjà… Quelques pavés dans celui-ci, mais je sais que vous êtes courageux :) J'ai failli poster le chapitre sans répondre aux reviews ! Du coup je le fais ce matin, sorry :(**

 **Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **Taquasim : Tu auras plus en temps et en heure :3 Mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder normalement :D Après je prévois pas trop à l'avance donc en fait j'en sais rien XD Mais bon, je vais pas trop vous faire attendre ! Levi n'a pas forcément senti le pouvoir d'Eren sinon, mais normalement c'est une boîte pour lunaires donc bon… Mais y a des fraudes, alors c'est dur de savoir :/ (Tu viens de m'apprendre le mot 'castagne' sinon)**

 **etolia7 : Oui c'est sûr que quand on boit un peu trop on peut être vraiment couillon… Bon là ça restait vraiment soft alors ça va :)**

 **Nekoko 3 : Ton petit dialogue étais vraiment, mais alors** _ **vraiment**_ **drôle à lire, je l'ai relu trois fois ! XD Ravioli c'est bien comme surnom je trouve *-* Et ça me donne à la fois vachement faim ! Merci pour ton commentaire endiablé en tout cas, ça me fait trop plaisir :3**

 **Licorne-chan : Je les aime bien moi, Reiner et Bertolt :D Et désolée pour ton lapin ! Mais dans tous les cas c'était bien fait XD**

 **Rin Yumii : Encore une fois désolée pour le retard :( J'ai fait un petit break d'écriture, et ça m'a fait du bien d'un côté :) Mais maintenant je suis de retour pour y aller à fond :) Haha, j'étais pas la seule apparemment ! Mais au moins ça t'a permis de réviser un peu plus on va dire ~ Voilà le chapitre 8 :)**

 **Eden661 : Coucou ! Merci de te soucier de mes examens :D Et oui, ils se sont plutôt bien passés sinon ! En effet je commence à écrire un OS, ou un mini fic à chapitres je sais pas encore… Mais ça ne sera pas fini de sitôt XD Car je compte bien le terminer avant de poster ! Je te spoil pas encore sur ce que ça va être, mais en tout cas y aura beaucoup,** _ **beaucoup**_ **de Nature ! Sinon pour l'Exécuteur, je sais pas si Eren est vraiment un sadique… quoique… En tout cas j'ai moi-même du mal à le cerner XD J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! (et comme toujours je ne suis pas notifiée quand tu postes un commentaire XD) Beuzouilles**

 **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping : Ton pseudo est trop rigolo :3 Chuis contente que tu aies l'air d'apprécier :D Pour le coup je sais que Bert est un peu ooc, c'est vrai XD Après je trouve que le personnage n'est pas suffisamment approfondi dans SNK :) M'enfin bon on va dire que c'est parce qu'il évolue dans un monde différent pour cette fic :) Sinon tu as raison, on pourrait parler de face cachée :3 Merci pour ta review ~**

 **NaomiWeaver : Haha, oui je comprends tu n'avais peut-être pas saisi que c'était Gunther :) Dans tous les cas ça allait être précisé, bien sûr ~ L'autre était en effet Erd :) Rapport aux joins je ne crois pas avoir lu cette fic de Boadicee, ou peut-être uniquement le premier chapitre :) Quoi qu'il en soit y en a partout maintenant, alors c'est pas étonnant d'en retrouver dans des fics XD Son métier d'infirmier c'était surtout pour se réparer un peu quand il subissait des dommages :) Après le perso d'Eren est sans doute un peu difficile à cerner, même pour moi ! Mais il y a des raisons… Je crois XD Le personnage de Levi se la joue un peu adulte, et ce même si ses réactions ne sont pas toujours très matures, et c'est ça qui est rigolo aussi :3 Bonne lecture à toi !**

 **Potatoball : Ca tu peux le dire que ça va être compliqué entre eux ! Héhéhé ! Mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus à débuter, je vais as vous faire attendre trop longtemps :D**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

Il était dans un rêve, et il le savait. Mais vous connaissez sans doute ce genre de situation, lorsque l'on est conscient d'être endormi. Malgré tout nos réactions face à ce qui nous entoure restent étranges, dépourvues de sens, comme si nous n'avions finalement pas réalisé être dans un rêve. Quoi qu'il en soit il marchait droit devant lui sur la route d'une ville vide, grise et noire. Il comprit qu'il croiserait les mêmes immeubles sans arrêt s'il n'essayait pas de rentrer dans l'un d'eux. A ce moment-là il remarqua une fissure dans un mur, se découvrant petit à petit, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Il se faufila à l'intérieur, rampant à l'aide de ses coudes, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'égratigner, mais il s'en contre foutait. La douleur il la connaissait depuis déjà quelques années. Au bout d'un moment le sol devint sableux, et sembla se troubler, s'éclairer. Subitement le brun se retrouva dans le vide à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Il continua de ramper, car il pouvait sentir le parterre sous son corps : une vitre d'une transparence immaculée.

Des grognements survinrent derrière lui, d'abord lointains, puis se rapprochant rapidement. Et c'est là qu'il les vit, rampant, tirant leurs corps de leurs doigts ensanglantés qui griffaient le sol. Les hommes que l'Exécuteur avait tué en sauvant Jean, le vigile brun de Titania, et bien d'autres encore derrière qui suivaient, se grimpant les uns sur les autres, la bave dégoulinant sur leur menton. L'adrénaline fit son travail. Elle parcourut les veines du brun, électrisant chacune des fibres de ses muscles, faisant s'hérisser les poils de ses avant-bras et de sa nuque. Il donna un coup de poing contre la vitre, cette dernière se fissurant. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Alors il frappa, encore et encore, hurlant à plein poumon, ne fixant que son but et non pas les mains avides qui se tendaient dans sa direction à trois mètres à peine. Dans un ultime effort il cogna avec toute la force de son bras, de son épaule et de son dos. Le verre explosa et il tomba dans le vide, regardant avec horreur les personnes monstrueuses s'arrêter et le fixer s'éloigner avec haine. Les yeux du jeune adulte se portèrent sur ses jointures blanchies et en sang, puis il contempla le sol se rapprocher avec lenteur. Il savait qu'il allait s'écraser, mais il préférait cette mort plutôt qu'à celle qui l'attendait un peu plus haut. Il faisait comme une sorte de descente aux enfers, l'accès au paradis venant de lui être clairement refusé. Ce n'était pas étonnant au fond, obtenir la grâce de Dieu était impossible pour lui. Alors il se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras, puis il enfouit la tête à l'intérieur, les paupières closes.

Ce fut le froid qui le sortit de son sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, la vision encore légèrement trouble, puis s'assit. Il voulut poser sa main en arrière pour soutenir son dos, mais il faillit tomber à la renverse, sa paume ne rencontrant que le vide.

« Putain ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Le vent claqua contre sa joue en une gifle violente, le ramenant durement à la réalité. Les immeubles s'étendaient en contre-bas, recouverts du voile noir de la nuit. Se penchant un peu plus il loucha avec stupéfaction sur les rues faiblement éclairées, puis il se laissa tomber en arrière contre un dossier d'air.

\- Et merde, grimaça-t-il. Pas encore ! »

Il avait de nouveau fait une crise de somnambulisme à cause de ces cauchemars à la con. Son pouvoir avait dû s'activer et il était parti faire une petite balade nocturne dans le vide. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Fait chier. Heureusement il aperçut son appartement pas trop loin, et il se laissa glisser comme sur un toboggan jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, sa chevelure bleu électrique s'ébouriffant dans tous les sens. Durant cette opération il sentit enfin une certaine douleur lui pincer au niveau de la main. Il s'arrêta devant sa fenêtre brisée et comprit. Bordel quel couillon il faisait, c'était pas possible. Et le dos de sa main qui commençait à vraiment à le piquer… Il passa son autre bras à travers la vitre brisée et abaissa la poignée de la fenêtre, puis vérifia une nouvelle fois que personne ne l'observait avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement. Préférant éviter de se prendre des bouts de verre dans les pieds, son pouvoir était toujours activé. Il se rendit à sa petite salle de bain et se saisit d'une pince à épiler dans l'un des tiroirs bleu ciel.

« Allez, souffla-t-il. Courage. »

Et c'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'il retira le premier morceau de verre de sa main. Il commença par le plus gros, celui qui était le plus enfoncé mais qui dépassait également le plus. Posant les deux fines tiges métalliques de la pince de chaque côté, le brun appuya délicatement puis retira doucement le verre, sentant sa chair palpiter sous la brûlure. Le morceau termina dans la poubelle, rapidement suivi par deux autres. Venait maintenant la partie la plus ardue : les bouts les plus petits. Ils étaient plus en surface, mais dépassaient cependant à peine de la peau, et il dû trifouiller dans sa chair à l'aide de la pince pour les retirer, le sang perlant, rougissant tout le dos de sa main, et gouttant dans le lavabo. Il nettoya ensuite bien ses blessures et enroula le tout dans une bande blanche maintenue par du sparadrap.

Son cerveau se remit sur « play », et il se laissa doucement glisser contre le mur jusque sur les carreaux gris glacés. Ces visages, ces corps qui le poursuivaient sans cesse chaque nuit étaient les victimes de l'Exécuteur. _Ses_ victimes. Elles étaient partout à l'appeler, à le faire se souvenir de sa cruauté. L'infirmier serra fort les paupières et baissa la tête.

« C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faute…, geignit-il.

Il se souvint encore une fois des paroles de sa mère, quand il venait la voir étant petit après avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Elle s'asseyait au bord du lit et le prenait sur ses genoux, puis lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

 _« Regarde, disait-elle ensuite en passant son pouce sur ses joues. Il suffit que tu fermes les yeux et que tu penses très très fort à quelqu'un que tu aimes. A son visage, à son rire, à la chaleur de son étreinte._

 _Le petit garçon redressait la tête, ses grands yeux se mettant à briller._

 _\- Alors je penserai à toi maman ! »_

Le jeune adulte rouvrit les paupières, une détermination enflammant ses prunelles. Son cœur s'était calmé, et il recouvrait petit à petit ses esprits.

\- Merci… Maman.

Et il se remit sur ses pieds, affrontant son reflet dans le miroir face à lui.

\- Cette ville est empoisonnée de criminels, et elle a besoin d'une ordure de plus afin d'être de nouveau saine. Elle a besoin d'un Exécuteur. »

Le brun fit volte-face et retourna dans sa chambre enfiler quelques fringues. Son réveil sonnait dans une petite heure, mais autant partir maintenant puisqu'il était bien réveillé.

Nous étions samedi, minuit trente-deux, nuit durant laquelle le nettoyage des Sans-Têtes serait fait.

.

Il marchait dans les rues depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, capuche noire rabattue sur les cheveux. Il ne tarda pas à arriver à sa cachette, et il grimpa sur le toit de l'immeuble. Trois minutes après il en ressortait, vêtu de son costume, et il s'élança sur les toits. Il ne se souciait plus de sa main blessée, il ne voyait plus que son but. Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

.

La planque des Sans-Têtes passait complètement inaperçue, si ce n'est les deux hommes imposants qui fumaient une clope devant ce qui semblait être un hangar, appuyés nonchalamment contre un mur. Le brun sauta lestement en direction du sol à l'aide de plateformes invisibles créées par son don. Sortant son Chisa katana, il utilisa la garde afin d'assommer le premier gars, puis appuya la pointe de la lame sous la gorge du second, qui le fixait avec effarement et venait de lever les mains en l'air.

« Toi, aboya Eren. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que les Sans-Têtes manigancent là-dedans ?

De son autre main il pointa le hangar derrière lui.

\- Qui ça ? J'en sais ri –

\- Ta gueule, cracha-t-il en lui assenant un coup de pied dans le tibia, ce qui fit gémir l'autre de douleur. Écoute, soupira-t-il. Je suis d'humeur clémente, et tu n'as pas encore essayé quoi que ce soit de stupide, alors dis-moi simplement ce que je veux savoir et tu t'en sortiras sans dégât.

Le type sembla reprendre du poil de la bête et serra les mâchoires.

\- Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques mec, ces gars-là… Ils plaisantent pas. C'est pas de ton ressort.

Notre brun – dont les cheveux étaient plutôt actuellement bleus sous sa perruque, puisqu'il flottait deux pauvres millimètres au-dessus du sol – soupira pour une seconde fois et se crispa.

\- Je pense au contraire que seul l'Exécuteur pourra gérer ça, susurra-t-il.

L'homme devint blanc comme un linge.

\- T-t-tu… Tu es –

\- Répond à ma question, grinça Eren, et l'autre put remarquer que s'il tenait à ne pas souffrir une nouvelle fois il devait faire ce qu'il disait.

\- A la vérité ? Je sais pas exactement. Mais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en sentant la lame appuyer un peu plus sous sa gorge, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre des lunaires se font embarquer pour des expériences pas nettes.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Et ensuite rien. J'en vois à chaque fois entrer, mais ils ne ressortent pas tous.

\- Très bien… Merci de ta coopération. »

Et avant que l'autre ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il lui enfonça sa lame dans la gorge, le sang s'enfuyant immédiatement de la blessure et humidifiant le col de l'homme. Eren savait qu'il avait menti en prétendant l'épargner... Mais celui-ci avait entendu sa voix, et la sécurité était plus importante. Son identité représentait tout. Il ne toucha pas à l'homme allongé juste à côté qu'il avait assommé. Quelques bruits n'avaient pas cessé de sortirent du hangar, et il tourna la tête dans sa direction. L'agitation semblait régner là-dedans. L'avait-on repéré ? Quand il entendit des pas accourir dans sa direction il alla se cacher dans la ruelle la plus proche. Il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Il s'agissait de deux personnes essoufflées, et l'une semblait traîner la patte, comme si elle était blessée.

« Putain, grouille-toi ou on va se faire choper !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, aide-moi bordel ! fit l'autre voix masculine, sans doute appartenant à celui qui était blessé en déduit Eren. Il a massacré toute l'équipe !

\- On va se faire zigouiller, pleurnicha le premier.

L'Exécuteur ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était certain de reconnaître cette voix. Alors il passa la tête dans la rue, observant discrètement les deux types du trottoir d'en face, avant de se plaquer de nouveau contre le mur de ciment. Ce mec, c'était un ancien collègue de son père, et l'autre lui disait quelque chose. _Merde_ , pesta-t-il intérieurement, _qu'est-ce que la Police Spéciale fout ici_ ? Ils devaient avoir lancé une opération contre les Sans-Têtes, mais ils semblaient s'en être mal sortis apparemment. Il se devait de leur venir en aide.

\- Il est là ! Cours putain, cours ! » hurla le premier.

L'infirmier passa une nouvelle fois la tête dans la rue, et ce qu'il vit le prit de court. Quelqu'un entièrement vêtu de noir, de ses bottes lui arrivant aux genoux jusqu'à sa cagoule et ses lunettes, se tenait face aux deux policiers. Avant qu'Eren ne se décide à intervenir ils avaient la nuque brisée. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, puis sous son masque son visage changea totalement d'expression, comme figé dans l'horreur et la haine. Ouais. Le cancer de cette ville était tenace. Son corps bougea de lui-même, le portant pas à pas sur le trottoir où se situait la personne. L'infirmier la jaugea tout le long de sa marche, puis il se posta face à elle, cette dernière s'arquant sous l'effet de la surprise et de la méfiance. Le brun bouillonnait littéralement de rage, il pouvait même sentir son sang courir à une vitesse folle dans ses veines, gonflant ses muscles de haine. Il avait compris que tous les policiers qui s'étaient infiltrés dans l'enceinte du bâtiment avaient péris, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu saisir cette personne avait fait ce massacre seule. Qui était-elle ? A la solde des Sans-Têtes ? Oh que non. Il avait la réponse.

Face à lui se trouvait le _Chien_. Quelqu'un travaillant pour une organisation œuvrant dans l'ombre, un _exécuteur_. Personne ne savait que le Chien faisait partie d'une organisation, mais Eren l'avait bien compris après des nuits et des nuits passées à exterminer la vermine. Bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas quel était le but de cette première. Le brun laissa son katana effleurer le sol en une ligne arrondie, la lame tintant contre le trottoir avec un bruit métallique un peu désagréable, puis il la laissa en suspens dans les airs quelques millimètres au-dessus du sol. Il tordit ensuite son cou dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, le faisant légèrement craquer. La personne face à lui s'était redressée, le menton levé avec une certaine arrogance. L'on pouvait penser que le Chien était une femme dû à sa petite taille, mais ses hanches étaient trop menues et ses épaules trop larges. Un adolescent peut-être ? Mais Eren n'était pas dupe. Au vue de sa musculature plus qu'évidente et de ses connaissances élevées en matière de corps à corps, le Chien ne pouvait être qu'un homme d'âge adulte. Ce dernier s'était encore plus redressé, mais son dos était un peu plus penché vers l'avant. Et finalement, il parla. D'une voix grésillante, modifiée par un appareil :

« Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas l'Exécuteur ? Notre cher héro de la nuit.

Le brun pouvait sentir tout le dégoût et la fureur suinter de chacun de ces mots, mais il n'en fut pas surpris. Pas mal de personnes devaient lui en vouloir vu le nombre incalculable de corps qui se trouvaient dans son sillage, et ce surtout car certains de ces morts avaient été des innocents, se trouvant simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais le Chien venait de faire une grossière erreur. Il avait zigouillé toute une équipe de la Police Spéciale intentionnellement, et ça l'Exécuteur ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et il le lui ferait bien sentir au travers de sa lame affûtée.

\- Eh bien, on est pas bavard ducon ? railla l'homme. Tant mieux remarque, je préfère pas entendre ta voix de merde.

Le brun pencha la tête avec un reniflement amusé.

\- Sois prêt à en baver. »

Notre protagoniste plissa les yeux. Mais avant d'avoir pu penser quoi que ce soit, l'autre avait remonté ses poings au niveau de ses yeux et s'était élancé vers lui. Se mettant immédiatement en position, l'infirmier contra le premier coup de pied, et voulut utiliser la garde de son katana afin de frapper dans les côtes de son adversaire, mais celui-ci esquiva de justesse, se laissant tomber au sol et lui faisant un chassé d'un mouvement souple des hanches, son buste effectuant une légère rotation afin de se donner plus de puissance. Pris par surprise, Eren faillit tomber en arrière, mais il créa une surface dure et invisible au contact de ses doigts, qu'il avait mis derrière son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de basculer. L'homme s'était tout de suite jeté en arrière et redressé, l'étudiant minutieusement. Il ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi l'Exécuteur était encore debout après ça. Il ne dit rien cependant, et cette fois-ci ce fut Eren qui attaqua en premier, lame pointée en avant. Il avait cependant sous-estimé le Chien, qui saisit le poignet de son bras tenant le katana d'une rapidité fulgurante, puis il se projeta dans les airs, et le cou du jeune brun se retrouva entravé par deux jambes le précipitant au sol. Dans cette position il était forcé de tomber.

« Merde ! laissa-t-il échapper en pestant.

Puis ils s'écroulèrent tous deux au sol avec force. Son cou était toujours emprisonné par les jambes de l'homme, et ses deux poignets bien maintenus par des mains fermes. C'était fatiguant tout ça… Si sa position n'avait pas été aussi inconfortable il aurait sans doute déjà piqué un petit somme. Le brun se redressa brutalement. Putain mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il se sentait particulièrement vaseux tout à coup. Derrière lui le Chien soupira :

\- Désolé, méthode de lâche. Je t'ai piqué pendant notre petit combat.

Oh bordel tout mais pas ça.

\- Mais au fait je crois avoir entendu ta voix ! Pendant un instant tu as réussi à me faire douter si tu étais une putain de gonzesse, félicitation ! Sur ce fais de beaux rêves Blanche-Neige. Et maintenant…

Eren sentit ses muscles le lâcher un à un, lentement, puis une main venir fouiller contre l'arrière de son crâne, saisissant la lanière de cuir de son masque.

\- Voyons voir qui se cache derrière ce masque stupide.

Non ! Non non NON ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle connerie se produire. Ouvrant les yeux à leur maximum, le brun lâcha son arme et se dégagea de la poigne de son adversaire, puis, se saisissant de son katana il roula sur le côté, et frappa du genou de toutes ses forces qui l'abandonnaient contre le haut de la cuisse de l'homme.

\- Bâtard, grinça ce dernier et s'éloignant avec vivacité. Alors comme ça t'es un résistant hein. »

Le brun s'était mis à courir, son épaule butant contre un mur. Fait chier fait chier _fait chier_. Derrière lui des pas à vive allure se firent entendre. L'adrénaline bienfaitrice vint enfin s'infiltrer dans le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, et il s'élança contre le mur sur sa droite. Son pied vint frapper le béton, puis, usant de son pouvoir, il se hissa dans les airs par des marches invisibles, grimpant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme si des ailes lui étaient poussées aux pieds. A moins que le Chien ne soit capable de voler il ne pourrait pas le rattraper. Il savait qu'il venait de commettre une bourde monumentale : dévoiler son pouvoir. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Usant de ses dernières forces il bondit encore et encore dans les airs, se laissant de temps à autre glisser sur des surfaces lisses, en ajoutant ainsi à sa vitesse. Mais vint un moment où son bras droit ne répondit plus, puis son pied gauche. Par conséquent son don ne marchait plus contre les zones où sa peau était devenue insensible. Il voulut avancer mais chuta, et dut former une prise sous sa main gauche, ce qui le fit grogner sous l'effort. Comment était-il supposé avancer avec uniquement un bras et une jambe fonctionnels ? De plus, puisque son pouvoir fonctionnait uniquement au contact de sa peau et pas des vêtements, il n'avait en réalité plus qu'un pied et une main pour se déplacer.

Sa bouche devint pâteuse, et ses sens s'émoussèrent. Il expérimenta la sensation d'être bourré en restant lucide. Merde. Pas d'autre choix. Il se laissa tomber sur un toit, n'étant qu'à trois ou quatre mètres de ceux-ci. Il eut heureusement suffisamment d'énergie pour faire une roulade, ce qui limita les dégâts. Se relevant tant bien que mal, le brun tituba jusqu'à la porte de la cage d'escalier, et l'enfonça, devant s'y reprendre à trois reprises. De la sueur inondait sa peau, collant ses vêtements contre son corps brûlant. Parvenu à l'intérieur de l'abri, il eut le temps de prier pour que personne n'entre, avant de perdre totalement la sensation de tous ses membres et de sombrer dans l'inconscience, son dernier nerf actif s'endormant sous l'effet de la drogue. Mauvaise nuit.

* * *

 **Hello ! Fin du chapitre ! :) Des avis ?**

 **Beuzouilles sur vous ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à vous ! Chapitre 9 publié ! Et plus long en plus ! Ça va faire des heureux ça :3 ! Passez un bon moment :) Vous allez avoir droit au passé d'Eren ~ De l'action dans ce chapitre (j'adore ça, l'action, ça coule de source pour en écrire :3) avec quelques pavés de lecture…**

 **Enfin bon, sinon pour ce qui est du dernier chapitre vous vous doutez tous de qui est le Chien hein, je le cache pas XD M'enfin y a toujours une petite chance pour que vous vous trompiez hein… (pas de crédibilité ? ok XD)**

 _ **Info :**_ **J'étais en petites vacances à la campagne là, et bref j'ai remarqué que dorénavant, où que je sois, l'internet de mon ordi ne fonctionne que lorsqu'il est connecté à la wifi par câble… Bref c'est chiant, et je ne sais pas quand ça sera de nouveau fonctionnel, mais je vais essayer de régler ça au plus vite. Tout ça pour dire que ça explique comme quoi je poste seulement ce midi. :/**

 **Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **etolia7 : Haha, tu m'étonnes que tu te doutes de qui est le Chien ! XD Et voilà la suite, enjoy ~**

 **Rin Yumii : J'y peux rien si je le traite de Chien ! C'est son surnom ! Héhé, moi je trouve ça rigolo :3 Pour ce qui est de reconnaître la voix d'Eren, ce dernier avec juste grogné un petit mot donc on peut espérer que ça ira :) Pour répondre à ta question sur les scans, ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai pas lu. J'ai 10 tomes dans ma bibliothèque, mais vu que j'ai lu des scans aussi, je dois en être au tome 13 je dirai… Bref, j'ai vu que ils en étaient au 18 je crois XD ma mâchoire s'est décrochée ! Faut que je me rattrape !**

 **BakaNH : Huhu, pas mal la comparaison de Roméo et Juliette :3 ça me plait ! Marchi pour ta review *^***

 **P'tite Plume : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci également :) Faut dire que j'ai mis du temps à le pondre !**

 **TiffAckerman : Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant :D ! Je t'envoie des beuzouilles volantes ! Profite de ce chapitre :)**

 **Nekoko 3 : Une review toujours aussi endiablée ! Yaayyy ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à le poster, avec mes problèmes techniques à la con qui sont toujours pas réparés… Ravioli est cool hein :3 Eh ui c'est plus rigolo si Eren peut rivaliser un peu quand même ) Y aura plus de piquant ! Beuzouilles sur toi ! Et donne-moi également ton avis sur ce chap s'il te plaiiitt :D**

 **Licorne-chan : J'ai bien aimé m'imaginer Eren en mode somnambule qui sort marcher dans les airs presque à poil ! XD Tu m'as donné une bonne idée pour la suite tiens ! Si tu veux je ferai un mini bonus bizarre où il est somnambule ! ( *^* )/**

 **Taquasim : Tu trouves pas rigolo toi, qu'Eren se balade dehors en caleçon ? X3 Le Chien, y a tout le monde qui pense que c'est Levi, et ben… Moi je comptais pas que ça soit un secret hein XD Haha ! Vous avez compris je crois ! Riren, Ereri… Je sais pas ! A mon avis ça sera moitié moitié ! Ça dépendra des fois, selon les humeurs XD**

 **Eden661 : Mon OS sera pas posté avant très longtemps je pense ! Il est assez compliqué, ça demande pas mal d'inspi :) et comme je fais cette fic à côté je la privilégie. Ce n'est pas du spoil que je vous fais ok ? Mais c'était pas censé être une surprise quant à l'identité du Chien… Moi je suis pas allergique au pollen :3 Mais l'ordi… c'est possible ! C'est intelligent ! Tu penses que ce sont des personnes les ordinateurs ? Comme dans le film « Her » ? o.o J'ai peur… Allez beuzouilles XD Profite du chapitre !**

* * *

Le même rêve qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur, les mêmes sensations d'effroi et d'impuissance. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Cette fois-ci, alors qu'il tombait à travers le verre brisé, quelqu'un l'avait suivi dans sa chute. Cet homme qu'il avait tué, ce vigile dont il ne connaissait rien, ce grand brun qui l'avait espionné et dont il n'avait toujours pas compris le but. Il n'avait pas pu l'interroger hélas, ça avait une fois de plus été une histoire de « c'était lui ou moi ».

Notre protagoniste tombait dans le vide, encore et toujours plus vite, et il ne tenta même pas d'activer son pouvoir, celui-ci ne fonctionnant jamais dans ce cauchemar. Il regarda l'homme en costume se rapprocher de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, ses membres refusant de se mouvoir correctement, avec une lenteur extrême. Le vigile tendit le bras et l'attrapa par le poignet. Les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la douleur et la rancœur, et des larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues grisâtres à l'aspect dur et froid. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Eren put apercevoir sa langue violacée presque noire.

« Tu es cruel. Je te hais.

Le son de sa voix était étrange, comme rouillé, à la fois grinçant et tremblotant. L'infirmier ne put répondre, ses cordes vocales restant obstinément muettes. L'autre se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, l'empoignant par le col, son visage à une poignée de centimètres seulement du sien, lui soufflant son haleine fétide. Une haleine de mort.

\- Tu es stupide. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais.

Finalement, il vint se placer dans son dos, ses bras et ses jambes enserrant son torse et ses cuisses, et son menton se posa sur son épaule, ses lèvres glacées chuchotant contre son oreille. Notre brun ne pouvait toujours pas esquisser le moindre geste, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Tu es un lâche. Et plus tu tueras, plus cela précipitera ta mort. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais. Tu es détestable. Inhumain.

Des doigts froids enserrèrent tel un étau le cou du jeune adulte, mais sans appuyer trop fort.

\- Tu es maudit. Je te hais.

Et le vigile resserra son emprise subitement, l'étranglant de toutes ses forces. Les yeux de l'infirmier se révulsèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux.

\- Je te hais ! hurlait maintenant l'autre, alors que le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse extraordinaire. Je te hais ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Eren ouvrit les yeux, la respiration sifflante. Encore une fois la sueur ruisselait sur sa peau, et il se sentit étouffer dans ses vêtements. Autour de lui le calme était complet, étourdissant. Son corps baignait dans le noir, insistant, et il se souvint de là où il se trouvait, ainsi que de la manière dont il avait pu atterrir ici. Et heureusement, il y était encore. Une lumière provenait de droit devant lui, un mince filet passant de sous la porte menant au toit. Il faisait donc jour… L'Exécuteur ne pouvait pas sortir, habillé de la sorte. Mais il était de toute manière trop faible, et toujours aussi exténué, donc cela ne changeait rien au final. Il devrait se terrer ici pour au moins quelques heures. Cette putain de drogue était puissante, tant l'organisme avait du mal à la digérer. Et cela confirma ses dires intérieurs lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau ses paupières s'alourdirent, et son esprit se faire envahir de ténèbres. Merde.

.

 _._

 _Elément du passé d'Eren, huit années en arrière, il avait donc quatorze ans :_

 _Le brun triturait ses petits pois dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, les faisant rouler, les écrasant. Face à lui se tenait Kitz, père d'une fille de vingt-quatre ans, divorcé. Il avait également été la personne qui gardait Eren quand il était petit._

 _« Mange, ou ça va être froid, lui signala-t-il._

 _L'adolescent soupira :_

 _\- Papa devrait normalement être rentré depuis bientôt quatre heures…_

 _\- En effet, mais tu sais bien qu'il a beaucoup de travail, répliqua le blond avec une moue embêtée._

 _Cela faisait maintenant un an que Carla était morte, et depuis Grisha n'avait pas cessé de rechercher le meurtrier. Pas un seul jour ne s'était écoulé sans qu'il n'aille questionner des personnes sur le terrain, et parfois ne fouille dans des dossiers de la Police Spéciale. Il avait beau être le Capitaine de l'Unité Spéciale, il avait été relevé de l'enquête, y étant trop impliqué. Mais ça ne l'avait en rien arrêté. Sauf que cela n'était au bout d'un moment pas passé inaperçu, et il avait reçu trois avertissements. Mais il n'avait cessé de continuer, et il était de plus dans un état pitoyable. Fatigué, mangeant trop peu, commençant à perdre la boule._

 _Pour finir, il y a trois mois et demi de cela, il fut suspendu pour une durée indéterminée, et il eut le malheur d'aller s'en prendre personnellement au Chef. De manière plutôt violente, qui avait même été définie comme « sauvage » dans le rapport. En bref il avait été viré, et se trouvait maintenant au chômage, piochant sur l'argent qu'il avait depuis si longtemps économisé avec sa défunte femme pour arrondir leurs fins de mois lorsqu'ils seraient à la retraite, et pour se payer quelques voyages. Eren savait tout ça, il avait cherché et trouvé les réponses qu'il voulait. Son père dont il était auparavant si fier n'était plus qu'un simple déchet. Alors quand Kitz lui disait que Grisha « travaillait », il avait tout simplement envie d'envoyer valser son assiette de bouffe à travers la pièce. A la place de quoi il répondit avec un faux sourire :_

 _\- Oui tu as raison._

 _Et le blond n'y vit que du feu._

 _\- Il ne devrait pas trop tarder maintenant._

Mon cul.

 _\- J'espère._

 _\- Si ce n'est pas le cas il ira te dire bonne nuit quand tu dormiras._

Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu te goures.

 _\- C'est vrai. »_

 _Kitz partit à vingt-trois heures, après avoir dit bonne nuit à Eren qui allait se coucher. En réalité, après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, le garçon redescendit les marches à pas de loup. Il savait que son père n'allait pas revenir avant au moins deux bonnes heures. Il stoppa devant la cheminée du salon, et, s'étendant de tout son long, il attrapa le Chisa Katana qui reposait un peu plus haut contre le mur, pour ensuite descendre dans la cave. Elle était particulièrement spacieuse par chance, et avait été autrefois utilisée en tant que second salon et salle de jeux, voire de fête. Ils recevaient du monde avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore une petite famille unie. Mais Carla était morte, et maintenant Grisha était absent, cherchant par tous les moyens une façon de la venger, quitte à laisser son fils de côté. Il n'avait pas oublié Eren bien sûr, et il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais disons qu'il était simplement… Ailleurs. Au début le jeune brun appréciait cela, parce qu'on lui fichait la paix et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps._

 _Il avait besoin de son père, besoin de son affection, de sa surveillance. Eren ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir cependant. Mais un enfant laissé seul trop longtemps, sans barrière lui étant imposée, ça peut tourner mal. Et l'adolescent ressentait plusieurs fois l'envie de se défouler, de cogner plus précisément. Encore et encore. Que ce soit ses poings qui souffrent à la place de son cœur en peine. Alors, sans demander l'avis de son paternel, il avait aménagé la cave. La salle de jeu était devenue une salle de combat. Il y avait mis des obstacles, des tapis de gym, trois punching-ball, et des coussins ainsi que quelques chaises avaient été éparpillés ici et là._

 _Il y a quelques jours il avait acheté du matériel neuf pour s'entraîner au Katana : du bambou épais et des cordes. Il s'était mis à faire son petit bricolage, plaçant les obstacles, les réparant… Il avait pris des cours par internet pour apprendre à magner la lame, mais ce n'était qu'assez récent, et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à retenir les mouvements et les enchaîner. Sa séance débuta par des assouplissements, puis par de l'endurance. Finalement il leva ses poings devant son visage, frappa le punching-ball avec rage. Une fois, deux fois… dix fois… vingt fois… Le brun s'arrêta quand les larmes obstruant ses yeux l'empêchèrent vraiment de voir correctement. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses pensées de torturé lui faisaient encore si mal ? Il fallait frapper plus fort. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente pratiquement plus ses mains et que ses ongles aient creusé de profonds sillons dans ses paumes, faisant se percer ses cloques – qui étaient apparues à force d'entraînements._

 _Ne pouvant plus utiliser ses poings, il fit avec ses jambes. Ses prédispositions à la douleur le faisaient progresser assez rapidement, cependant les impacts sur son corps d'adolescent en pleine croissance n'étaient pas forcément positifs. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il agissait de manière similaire à son père : il ne se nourrissait pas suffisamment et pas correctement, dormait peu, et lui aussi à sa manière il faisait s'éloigner cette peine qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ses mains se révélèrent finalement trop mal en point pour qu'il puisse manier le katana, et il dut se résoudre à arrêter l'entraînement. Cinquante petites minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il remonta d'un pas lourd les marches de la cave, qui menaient à son entrée, sans prendre la peine de ramener le katana. De toute façon son père ne descendait plus ici, et il ne remarquerait pas que l'arme était manquante au-dessus de la cheminée. En fait il ne remarquait plus rien du tout._

 _Irrité, le brun se rendit d'un pas raide dans la salle de bain, afin d'entourer ses mains dans de fines bandes blanches. Il croisa l'espace de deux minuscules secondes son reflet dans le miroir, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une mine horrible, avec des cernes et de la sueur, et il pouvait pratiquement attacher en une petite queue de cheval ses longues mèches qui pendaient de part et d'autre de son visage fin. Prendre soin de soi était une notion s'étant éclipsée sur un plan bien, bien à l'arrière. Ses pas le menèrent dans la cuisine. Il voulut se servir un verre d'eau, quand il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Le petit placard du bas interdit était entrouvert, clé dans la serrure. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus à satisfaire sa curiosité, il regarda à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il y vit ne le surprit nullement : des bouteilles à gogo de whisky et de vin rouge, ainsi que quelques-unes de bières qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il savait que son père buvait, trop, aux horaires où la nuit était tombée depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'il croyait que son fils dormait à poings fermés._

 _« Désolé mon vieux, mais je vais t'emprunter ça. »_

 _Et il s'empara d'une bouteille de vin. Eren n'était absolument pas du genre à boire, et il avait seulement quatorze ans, mais il avait tout de même déjà goûté aux joies de l'alcool et connaissait ses effets anesthésiants. Pas très étonnant que son père se soit perdu dedans. Après l'avoir débouchonnée, l'adolescent remonta la bouteille dans sa chambre._

 _._

 _Il avait bu un tiers du vin. Maintenant il rageait contre sa condition de terre-à-terre, qui l'empêchait d'user de son pouvoir comme bon lui semblait. L'alcool avait agi sur sa colère, attisant son mépris des règles. Il se leva de son tapis et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre en grand. Le brun se positionna sur le rebord, pieds et torse nus, et bras écartés, attrapant le vent qui frappait la ville et emmêlait ses cheveux. Depuis ses onze ans Eren sortait seul afin d'améliorer son don. S'entraîner sur une surface plus grande que la cave de sa maison. Il voulait sentir la liberté courir contre sa peau en des ailes immenses, le faisant flotter dans cet espace vide qui tranchait entre la Terre et les nuages. Il se laissa tomber de sa fenêtre, bras tendus vers l'avant pour attraper une barre d'air, puis il atterrit deux mètres plus bas sur une plateforme invisible. Mais…_

 _« Ça n'est pas suffisant. » déclara-t-il._

 _Alors il grimpa en haut du toit comme s'il montait le long d'une échelle. Parvenu au somment il se créa un long chemin vers les cieux, et il se mit à trottiner. La nuit était particulièrement sombre, les nuages bouchant la vue aux étoiles et à la lune. Ça l'arrangeait bien._

 _._

 _Le brun marchait maintenant sur les toits de la banlieue sud, essoufflé. C'était pratique ces hauts immeubles qui se chevauchaient, cela formait une route toute tracée. Il eut un bref sursaut et s'arrêta, jurant d'avoir entendu quelqu'un s'exclamer. Il fixa le bâtiment recouvert de fenêtres qui surplombait le sien, mais aucune lumière ne signalait la présence de qui que ce soit. Personne ne pouvait le voir, et au pire des cas il s'en fichait, ne se trouvant pas dans la zone sécurisée. Alors il se retourna afin de continuer son chemin, et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Face à lui se trouvait un jeune garçon ayant à peu près son âge. Il mâchait un chewing-gum, appuyé nonchalamment contre le rebord du toit, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Il portait un jogging gris clair un peu large et des baskets blanches usées, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir et un anorak de la même couleur qui avait été attaché autour de sa taille. Ses yeux marron vif le fixaient avec une attention particulière._

 _« Salut, dit-il simplement en éclatant une bulle de chewing-gum._

 _\- Salut, répondit Eren de la même manière, en se rapprochant lentement de lui._

 _\- T'habites dans le coin ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment. Et toi ?_

 _\- Ouaip, l'immeuble juste en face._

 _Le garçon s'assit en tailleur sur le muret, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui incita le brun à s'avancer à sa hauteur. Il se planta face à lui et tendit la main._

 _\- Je suis Eren, se présenta-t-il_

 _\- Moi c'est Jean, fit l'autre en empoignant sa main._

 _Quand il la lâcha, il détailla notre protagoniste d'un peu plus près._

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul si t'habites pas par là ?_

 _\- J'avais besoin de me balader un peu, soupira le brun._

 _Se balader sur des toits. Jean se pencha subitement un peu plus vers lui et le renifla, puis il s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement._

 _\- Pouah ! s'exclama-t-il en se bouchant le nez avec une mine dégoûtée et en agitant la main. Tu pues la vinasse !_

 _\- Ah… Ouais, désolé._

 _\- Faut pas boire à ton âge, et surtout pas des trucs aussi dégueu !_

 _Se braquant par le ton qu'avait employé le blond, il répliqua :_

 _\- Parce que tu t'y connais toi, peut-être ?_

 _Jean se mit à ses dandiner, semblant gêné._

 _\- Ma mère boit pas mal, alors…_

 _Eren comprit immédiatement la fin de la phrase laissée en suspens._

 _\- Mh. Mon père aussi._

 _Ils ne dirent rien de plus durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune blond ne se mette brusquement debout sur le muret._

 _\- Fais attention, c'est dangereux, s'inquiéta le brun._

 _Mais l'autre ne prit pas compte de sa remarque._

 _\- Dis-moi Eren, tu viens souvent dans le coin ?_

 _\- C'est la première fois, réfléchit celui-ci. Mais je pense revenir à partir de maintenant._

 _Et il lui fit un grand sourire._

 _\- Tu veux voir un truc cool ? lui demanda Jean avec malice._

 _\- Ouais bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Eren, enthousiaste._

 _\- Ok, alors lève-toi et mets-toi face à moi._

 _Il s'exécuta donc. Dos au vide, le blond ferma les yeux et écarta les bras en croix. Puis il inspira profondément et rouvrit les paupières, afin de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Le brun retint un cri et se précipita sur le muret. Il retrouva l'autre sain et sauf cinq mètres plus bas, plié en deux à force de rire._

 _\- Hahaha ! Si t'avais vu ta tête ! Géant !_

 _\- Comment t'as fait ça ? s'écria le brun, des étoiles dans les yeux. Avec un pouvoir ?_

 _\- Nope ! fit le blond en agitant son index face à lui. Ça s'appelle du Parkour. Tout le monde en est capable avec un peu d'entraînement._

 _\- Trop cool ! Et pour remonter tu fais comment ?_

 _Jean fit la moue et se dirigea vers une échelle installée exprès juste à côté._

 _\- Ça c'est pas encore trop au point, mais je vais y arriver un jour._

 _Quand il fut de retour en haut du bâtiment aux côtés d'Eren, ce dernier le supplia :_

 _\- Tu me montrerais encore ?_

 _Le blond parut réfléchir, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire._

 _\- On va se dire un truc. Si tu reviens bientôt, alors je te montrerai… Et peut-être t'apprendrai._

 _Il tendit la main._

 _\- Marché conclu ?_

 _Le brun la serra avec précipitation._

 _\- Marché conclu ! »_

 _Jean avait dû rentrer chez lui assez vite, ne pouvant rester à cause d'un certain travail l'attendant le lendemain matin. Eren, lui, s'était assis à l'endroit même où il avait trouvé le blond, l'âme guillerette. Il venait de se faire un nouvel ami._

 _En vérité il pratiquait déjà le Parkour depuis près de trois ans, sans le savoir. Il n'étant pas un Runner à proprement parler, usant souvent de son pouvoir, mais cela lui permettait de faire des choses assez exceptionnelles. Si en plus de cela Jean lui apprenait comment se déplacer sans utiliser son don, alors il parviendrait à se dépasser complètement._

 _._

 _._

 _Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il fréquentait Jean, Ymir et Connie. Il avait dû les voir six ou sept fois, mais ils s'étaient très vite bien entendus, surtout avec le blond, avec qui il avait débuté un semblant de compétition. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de bien se marrer. Alors que Jean était un lunaire pouvant commander aux courants d'airs, Eren jouait le terre-à-terre avec conviction, par habitude. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre les ordres de son père et de sa défunte mère, sachant le danger qu'il encourrait si on venait à le dénoncer comme étant lunaire. Mais en fin de compte, il le faisait principalement pour respecter la volonté de Carla. Et il tiendrait parole._

 _Il avait pu en découvrir un peu plus sur Jean, et il avait été fort étonné. Comme il le savait sa mère était alcoolique, mais également immobilisée dans un fauteuil roulant. Et son père, quant à lui… et bien il trempait dans des affaires pas nettes pour survivre, et le pire était que son rejeton – Jean – l'aidait, bien que cela soit contre son gré. Le blond voulait participer, apporter du soutien à son paternel, et il y parvenait en faisant la même chose que lui. Magouiller. Le père avait été à un moment forcé de faire un emprunt d'argent, mais il l'avait fait auprès de la mauvaise personne. Ses dettes avaient donc augmenté, et il se ruinait pour les rembourser. Et chaque mois, le pourri qui exigeait autant d'argent se ramenait en bas de l'immeuble afin que lui soit remise une copieuse enveloppe._

 _« Eh Eren, lui dit Jean à un moment, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un bâtiment en face de l'immeuble du blond._

 _\- Mmh ?_

 _\- Tu crois que ça va s'arrêter à un moment ?_

 _Le brun comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense oui, ça va forcément s'arrêter._

 _\- J'espère._

 _\- Moi aussi._

 _Eren n'avait pas pensé un seul de ses mots. « Non, ça ne s'arrêtera pas, aurait-il voulu dire. Ça ne s'arrête jamais. Ça va seulement être encore et toujours pire. Et vous allez crever dans votre misère, vous ruiner jusqu'aux os. » Mais à la place de ça il avait lâchement menti, pour préserver son ami. Tout d'un coup il sentit Jean se tendre à ses côté, puis le vit se pencher vers l'avant afin de regarder vers le bas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- C'est ce sale type._

 _Le blond s'était assis dos contre le petit muret, ses lèvres pincées tremblotant légèrement._

 _\- Celui qui nous ponce tout notre argent, continua-t-il en détournant la tête._

 _\- Jean._

 _\- Ce salaud de première…_

 _-_ Jean _._

 _\- Je te jure que si un jour il –_

 _\- Jean !_

 _\- Quoi !_

 _Le brun inspira profondément, les poings serrés. Il fallait qu'il lui demande...  
_

 _\- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? C'est lui ?_

 _\- Non, grogna l'autre._

 _\- Dis-moi qui c'est ! haussa-t-il le ton._

 _Jean se mit brusquement face à lui, donnant pleinement à Eren le luxe d'admirer le bleu violacé qui s'étalait sur sa pommette._

 _\- Mon père. Il a pété un câble et il m'a frappé. On est vraiment à sec ce mois-ci, pire que d'habitude._

 _\- Mais… Il fait ça souvent ? s'étonna le brun, sourcils froncés._

 _\- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna le blond. C'était la première fois._

 _\- Bon, tant mieux._

 _Jean avait de nouveau détourné la tête, et il ne put pas voir la veine qui palpitait de fureur sur le front de son ami. Non mais comment pouvait-on faire amener un père à frapper son enfant aussi violemment ? Une fois de plus la phrase suivante tourna en boucle dans la tête d'Eren : cette ville était décidément pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Lorsqu'il entendit un reniflement caché il remarqua les épaules tressautantes du blond, alors il les entoura de son bras. Merde. Tous ses nerfs semblèrent se gonfler à bloc, venant taper contre ses tempes douloureuses. De sa main valide, ses doigts vinrent agripper le sol, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. En fait il était pleinement conscient de ce qui l'entourait, mais il priait pour que cela ne soit sorti que de son imagination. Le bout de ses doigts râpa sur les graviers, déchirant sa peau fine, s'insérant dans ses chairs et faisant perler son sang. Surpris, il leva sa main devant son visage, fixant sans vraiment le voir son index – le doigt le plus abîmé – humide de ce liquide rougeâtre et épais._

 _\- Je vais rentrer, annonça Jean._

 _\- Ok, répondit le brun, l'air distrait._

 _Le premier se leva, s'essuyant discrètement les yeux._

 _\- Allez à plus Eren._

 _\- A plus Jean. »_

 _Le brun avait froncé les sourcils, et regardait avec davantage d'attention ses doigts écorchés à vif. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question, son esprit divaguant vers le problème de son ami. Comment était-ce possible qu'autant de fraudes et de violences passent sous le nez des autorités ? Ce n'était pas normal, il devait y avoir un souci dans le bon fonctionnement de notre société. Alors, sans que le blond ne le remarque, il le suivit. Jusqu'en bas de son immeuble. Quand Jean passa devant l'homme qui attendait son argent, il vit ce dernier lui taper l'arrière de la tête pas trop fort, et son ami baisser le menton en signe de soumission, poings serrés._

 _Eren ne fit rien, et il se détesta presque pour cela. Depuis que Carla était morte, des troubles comportementaux de plus en plus importants étaient apparus, et il eut cette fois-ci énormément de mal à se contenir. Quand il fut chez lui, il passa tout le reste de la soirée à cogner contre un punching-ball, et ce sans faire attention à la douleur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain midi, il était allongé sur un de ses tapis de gym, trois de ses doigts ayant une entorse._

 _._

 _L'événement déclencheur survint quinze jours après._

 _Alors que le brun passait chercher son ami pour qu'ils rejoignent Ymir et Connie, il vit des lumières rouges et bleues qui dansaient contre le mur de l'immeuble. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Un brancard. Une housse noire d'un plastique dur, où se dessinait la forme d'un corps humain. Les pleurs d'un homme. Et enfin ceux d'un plus jeune. Ceux de Jean. Eren se précipita vers l'ambulance. Le blond était aux côtés de celui qui lui sembla être son père, assis à l'arrière du véhicule. Ils étaient étroitement serrés, pressés l'un contre l'autre, se soutenant pour ne pas se noyer sous le chagrin. Face à eux se tenait deux policiers, bloc-notes en mains, leur demandant sûrement leur version des faits. Quand Jean aperçut le brun, il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers lui. Notre protagoniste lui fit une longue étreinte._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? lui chuchota-t-il._

 _Le blond s'écarta et lui répondit, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses joues inondées de larmes et son nez qui coulait jusque sur sa lèvre inférieure._

 _\- Nous n'avions plus d'argent, on ne pouvait plus payer… Mais… Notre dette est réglée maintenant._

 _\- Explique._

 _\- Ce bâtard, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Ce bâtard a tué maman. Et le pire… Le pire c'est qu'ils ne le retrouveront jamais._

 _\- Mais si, j'en suis cer –_

 _\- Non ! s'exclama le blond._

 _Puis il continua plus doucement, dans un souffle :_

 _\- Non… Ce type fait ça à plein de monde, il a peut-être même payé les flics, qui sait. Il va juste recommencer ailleurs._

 _Eren était figé, horrifié._

 _\- Faut que j'y retourne, ajouta Jean en se retournant. On se voit plus tard._

 _\- Courage, murmura le brun, mais si faiblement que son ami ne l'entendit pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider avant._ »

 _Puis il fit volte-face, affichant une mine écœurée. Il n'avait pas aidé son ami. Il l'avait laissé tomber, et pour quoi ? Par peur de s'attaquer à plus grand que lui, à une chose incontrôlable. Mais s'il ne réglait pas toute cette histoire, alors d'autres personnes risqueraient de mourir. En fait non, elles ne le risquaient pas. Elles_ allaient _mourir. Se faire tuer par des abrutis sans cervelle, des bons à rien malhonnêtes se traînant dans l'ombre. D'autres personnes se feraient tuer, des mères, comme celles de Jean et lui. Eren serra les poings, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa peau. Mais ressentir ce genre de douleur ne lui faisait plus rien, ça ne lui permettait plus de rester les pieds sur terre, de garder toute sa tête. De ne pas faire une connerie qu'il pourrait regretter. Mais là sur le coup, il n'en avait rien à cirer. Il voulait juste faire payer le salaud qui avait tué la mère de son ami. Il voulait rendre justice._

 _Alors il se mit à courir, à arpenter les rues une à une, zieutant de tous côtés. Le brun se doutait que l'homme traînerait encore dans les parages, il avait compris à quel genre il appartenait. Ce meurtrier pensait ne rien risquer, être intouchable, invincible. Mais il se trompait lourdement. Car maintenant, Eren ne réfléchissait plus. Il en avait assez, il voulait simplement, et enfin, laisser parler ses pulsions contenues depuis bien trop longtemps. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Épaulé de deux de ses acolytes. Il les avait repérés dans une ruelle, fumant leur clope, tandis que le chef patientait en bas d'un immeuble de la rue d'en face, son pied tapant sur le sol. Eren fut atterré, il eut envie de vomir. Comment avait-il le culot de continuer ses magouilles juste à côté ?! Il voulut frapper. Frapper, frapper, et encore frapper. Ces salopards ne méritaient pas de vivre. Non, ils ne le méritaient pas. Il fallait que leur jeu stupide s'arrête. Et ça allait cesser maintenant. Il n'était plus question d'attendre un ou deux jours de plus._

 _Le brun s'avança dans la ruelle, sortant dans le même coup le petit couteau de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en gardait constamment un sur lui depuis que Carla était morte. Il le cacha d'une main ferme dans son dos et se dirigea vers les deux acolytes._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit, marmonna le premier en lui crachant la fumée de sa cigarette au visage._

 _L'autre s'esclaffa._

 _\- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, fit le jeune brun d'une mine suppliante en se positionnant derrière eux. Un monsieur bizarre me suit depuis tout à l'heure._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ? cracha le second. Allez, du vent !_

 _\- Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! C'est qu'un mioche, s'interposa le premier. Fais pas chier et va gerter le type qui l'emmerde, Jango._

 _\- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?_

 _\- J'en ai pas l'air du con ? Va voir qui embête le petit, ça te défoulera._

 _\- Peuh. Mouais t'as pas tort, admit-il._

 _Il s'en alla en traînant des pieds, écrasant sa clope contre le mur puis mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Quand il disparut à l'angle de la ruelle, Eren sortit pointa son couteau devant lui. L'homme ne pouvait le voir, étant dos à lui, surveillant avec attention son patron qui attendait dans l'immeuble d'en face, semblant discuter avec quelqu'un._

 _\- Bon alors petit, t'as quel âge ? fit le type qui l'accompagnait en se retournant._

 _Pris d'adrénaline, Eren s'était jeté sur lui, la lame pointée droit sur son ventre. Il lui transperça l'abdomen, et alors que l'homme s'était écroulé au sol il lui planta le couteau à trois autres reprises, une lueur de haine frissonnante faisant briller sauvagement ses iris turquoise. Puis il se cacha derrière une poubelle, attendant le retour de l'autre acolyte, qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas. Ses pas résonnèrent contre le goudron, puis se stoppèrent net, pour ensuite se précipiter vers le corps de son camarade._

 _\- Putain, Grey ! se récria-t-il en le secouant avec vivacité. Merde ! Fait chier !_

 _A ce moment-là le jeune brun sortit de sa cachette, son corps se découpant dans l'ombre. Il trancha l'arrière du cou de l'homme, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol sans faire le moindre bruit. Eren ne savait pas faire ce genre de chose, tuer quelqu'un, et sa main enserrait l'arme à lui en faire mal. Mais il n'avait ni regret ni peur, ni même aucune sensation déplaisante. Il était devenu une coque vide, malheureuse, les yeux aveugles s'empêchant eux-mêmes de voir. Le brun ne voulait pas faire face à ses actes barbares, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il opéra de la même manière en attendant le retour du chef. Quand celui-ci trouva ses deux bras droit morts, il tomba en arrière sur le cul._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu –_

 _Le brun posa sa lame contre son cou, et l'homme se tendit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? trembla-t-il._

 _Eren aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas._

 _\- Tu viens de tuer la mère d'un ami à moi._

 _Il y eut une petite seconde de pause._

 _\- Tu es … un putain de gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire hein ?_

 _\- Ce qui est juste, répliqua immédiatement notre protagoniste._

 _\- Ce qui est juste ? Laisse-moi rire. Retourne jouer aux billes si tu veux pas que je te crève les yeux pour que t'y vois mieux._

 _\- Vous osez me menacer ? cracha le brun. Vous êtes un meurtrier. Un escroc. Et si personne ne fait rien, alors ça sera moi !_

 _Il leva son couteau, mais ne s'attendit à ce qui survint ensuite. L'homme se tourna d'un demi-millimètre et le repoussa de son bras au niveau de son estomac. Se retrouvant à quatre pattes à cracher ses poumons, il s'accroupit le plus vite possible, pointant de nouveau sa lame sur l'homme. Cependant ce dernier prit la poudre d'escampette, le contournant pour s'en aller de la ruelle. Eren le fixa, interdit. Il partait ? Il osait s'enfuir ? Après tout le mal qu'il avait répandu il ne faisait toujours pas face à son destin ? Le brun se dit tout cela le temps d'un centième de seconde avant de se redresser et courir. Il put sentir une force exquise et dévastatrice brûler son organisme, l'obligeant à avancer et faire ce qui devait être fait. Son pied arrière, le droit, prit appui de tout son poids avant de catapulter son corps vers l'avant. Il empoigna le manche du couteau de ses deux mains._

 _\- Crève, sale charogne ! » cria-t-il._

 _Parvenu juste derrière l'homme, il lui enfonça la lame dans le dos, à travers ses cotes. Atteignant son cœur. Le type s'écroula, mort. Tout paraissait beaucoup plus clair pour le brun maintenant. Une gangrène pullulait dans sa ville, se multipliant au moyen de meurtres. Eren venait de la trouver, cette faille qui fichait en l'air le bon déroulement du système. C'était la droiture. Les règles que se devaient de respecter la police, les juges, les avocats etc. Quand ils n'étaient eux-mêmes pas corrompus. Il y avait besoin de quelqu'un. Une personne qui pouvait se salir les mains. Un bourreau. Un exécuteur._

 _Eren parviendrait à porter ça sur ses épaules, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le bien de chacun._

 _._

 _._

 _Retour au présent._

Le brun papillonna des paupières, se réveillant une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait encore affaibli, mais il allait tout de même beaucoup mieux. Suffisamment pour se lever et marcher en tout cas, voire courir si besoin était. Il sentit alors une présence, juste là. Quelqu'un qui le fixait avec une nonchalance presque insolente.

« Alors ça y est, enfin réveillé ? » demanda la personne.

* * *

 **Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une petite review please ? *^***

 **Fin du chapitre mes cocos ! Purée j'en ai bavé XD J'ai largement dépassé mon quota de mots là ! Mais je voulais boucler tout ça en un chapitre alors… Enfin bref ! Suspense suspense pour la fin hein :3 Z'avez remarqué la petite référence aux bouquins avec le combat contre les trois mecs ? Si non je vous en veux pas ;)  
**

 **Allez beuzouilles, et à bientôt ! ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ceci est plus un chapitre de transition, ou peut-être pas trop… Je sais pas vraiment XD**

 **Hello, hello ~ Nous arrivons au chapitre 10, et c'est toujours une joie de partager cette fic avec vous :) Encore un grand merci au reviewers, followers et favoris ! Vous gérez :D**

 **Sur ce, tites réponses à reviews : (je ne réponds pas par PM, parce que y en a qui aiment bien lire les réponses aux reviews parfois, comme moi de temps en temps pour les fics que je lis X3)**

 **Nekoko 3 : Chalut :3 Tu es venue avec ton bagage de question dis-moi, mais… Comment pourrai-je y répondre sans te dévoiler certains mystères, hmm… ? Je ne peux répondre qu'à celle du Garde de Titania. Pourquoi Eren a-t-il rêvé de lui ? C'est très idiot. M'enfin il est encore en train d'enquêter sur lui, sur Titania, du coup ça le travaille, et il a de plus peut-être tué un innocent… Malgré tout ça l'emmerde, il n'est pas sans cœur ;) Il fallait que ça soit quelqu'un qu'il avait tué dans son rêve, et puisqu'il est sur le coup de l'enquête de Titania, ça m'a semblé logique :) Après ça aurait pu être Levi, mais il est vivant donc bon… Sinon, ouuiiiii moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand Jean et Eren sont proches, et avec Ymir aussi, mais surtout Jean :3 Ils sont rigolos je trouve, ils sont un peu bébêtes… Et t'inquiète, Eren va un peu partir en cacahuète ( °3°)/ Pour cette fic je compte faire autour de 20 – 25 chapitres :) Je te dis à bientôt et bonne lecture ! Un grand merci encore pour tes reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir à chaque fois ! T'es géniale ! *-***

 **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping : Marchi pour le commentaire ! Trop de frustration n'est-ce pas ? Parfait, c'est le but ! :3 J'aime mettre des éléments du passé oui, ça donne plus d'infos :) On comprend mieux le pourquoi du comment ~**

 **etolia7 : Les flash-back ça peut être utile parfois ;) Et j'aime bien l'idée d'un Eren plus petit, c'est mignon (bon bah là pas trop vu le contexte, mais bref !) Voici la suite, dis-m'en des nouvelles :3**

 **Rin Yumii : Je pensais qu'en apprendre un peu plus sur le comment Eren en était arrivé là était cool, et puis c'était sympa à écrire donc bon… :3 Tant mieux que tu aies remarqué la référence :D Je suis même allée regarder dans le manga pour me souvenir un peu plus exactement de la manière dont s'était déroulée l'action. Quoiqu'il en soit je te laisse découvrir qui est là au réveil d'Eren… héhé *^* Révise bien quand même ! (Moi j'ai fini, et toc !)**

 **BakaNH : Je suis contente que toi aussi tu aimes savoir le début de toute cette histoire de fou :3 J'ai éclairé un peu votre lanterne, et la mienne en même temps (écrire ça aide plus que de s'imaginer uniquement le truc, ça met de l'ordre dans les pensées éparses…) Bonne lecture à toi ~**

 **Guest : Et te voici la suite :3 La fin est assez horrible, chuis désolée… Mais ça a apporté un peu de piquant n'est-ce pas ? L'attente insupportable du savoir… héhéhéhéhé ! Merci pour tes encouragements :D**

 **Licorne-chan : Promis je te ferai un petit bonus bientôt :) Alors, petite explication :3 J'avais beaucoup trop de peine pour Jean, et OUI c'est un de mes persos préférés ! Il est idiot c'est cool ! huhu *3* ~ Mais bref, du coup j'avais de la peine pour lui. Je te raconte parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'en parler dans l'histoire. Déjà il faut savoir que j'ai fait ma petite fiche pour chaque perso, histoire de rien oublier tu vois XD Me connaissant. Doonnc, je voulais que Jean ait une vie joyeuse maintenant, qu'il soit heureux quoi, qu'il se soit pleinement épanoui :) Son père s'est remarié (une jolie rousse aux yeux chocolat :3), et ils ont eu un enfant. Il s'agit donc de sa demi-sœur, mais ils sont si proches que nous pouvons largement parler de sœur à la place :) (cheveux mi- longs châtain et yeux bruns) Bref XD voilà j'ai fini ~ Ton lapin s'est amélioré d'ailleurs, il est bien comme ça :3 Trop choupi !**

 **Eden661 : J'ai même commencé un second OS, c'est pour dire, mais je l'écris que dans les transports en commun sur mon portable ! Pour pas perdre de temps pour le reste XD J'ai également trop envie de débuter une seconde fic à chapitres, mais je me retiens, ggnnnnhh ! (Sur Eren x Levi bien entendu :3) Dans tous les cas la fic de l'Exécuteur sera terminée, ne t'inquiète pas XD Je l'aime bien aussi ! Et j'ai trop de choses à vous faire découvrir ! Promis je te mets uns scène de parkour bientôt ;) Bonne lecture ~**

 **P'tite plume : Coucouw ! :D Oui Eren est un peu psychopathe à 14 ans XD M'enfin lis le manga et tu verras qu'il l'est déjà dès ses… 8 ans je crois ? A moins que ça soit 10… bref :3 En tout cas chuis heureuse que ça te plaise, et merci encore pour tes commentaires ! Mange tes popcorns en paix XD**

* * *

Le brun papillonna des paupières, se réveillant une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait encore affaibli, mais il allait tout de même beaucoup mieux. Suffisamment pour se lever et marcher en tout cas, voire courir si besoin était. Il sentit alors une présence, juste là. Quelqu'un qui le fixait avec une nonchalance presque insolente.

« Alors ça y est, enfin réveillé ? demanda la personne.

Eren se raidit immédiatement. Mais ce ne fut pas parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Non, il reconnaissait cette voix. Si familière. Si chaleureuse. Si nostalgique.

\- Maman ?

Elle était là. Carla Jaeger. Assise en tailleur avec toute la nonchalance du monde sur le sol poussiéreux.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

Et elle lui fit un petit sourire affectueux, les yeux plissés. Le brun se sentit tomber des nues. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique tel un marteau piqueur, voulant s'extirper à travers ses cotes. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, des larmes vinrent inonder ses yeux brûlants, comme par mécanisme. Il n'y pouvait rien, son corps réagissait de lui-même.

\- Tu n'es pas réelle, fit-il la voix tremblante.

La belle femme leva ses mains devant ses yeux, les tournant et les retournant.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air pourtant, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Puis son regard s'assombrit, devenant sérieux. Le brun, lui, avait la bouche complètement desséchée, il ne savait absolument plus quoi dire.

\- Tu as l'air mal en point, pinça-t-elle les lèvres avec une moue inquiète. Tu penses réussir à retourner à la maison ?

Il hocha la tête une fois. Ses yeux étaient redevenus secs. Maintenant, il réfléchissait. Sans crier garde il avança son bras en direction de sa mère. Elle le regarda poser sa main sur la sienne sans piper mot, mais les doigts du brun ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

\- Je le savais, murmura-t-il. Tu n'existes pas.

\- J'existe ! riposta-t-elle du tac-au-tac. Simplement, je… Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Matériellement parlant.

Se hissant de manière un peu plus droite contre le mur, il ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. Mais quand il les rouvrit, Carla était toujours bien en face de lui, le fixant les sourcils froncés. Alors il se mit debout, grognant contre les murs qui tanguaient autour de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda sa mère qui s'était remise sur ses pieds, faisant un pas vers lui et tendant son bras droit.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, grinça le brun.

\- Qu-pardon ? Non mais comment oses-tu parler à ta mère de cette manière, jeune homme ? Tu as de la chance que –

\- La ferme ! cria-t-il presque. Tu viens de mon imaginaire, alors casse-toi.

Carla baissa les yeux, les traits tirés par la peine. L'infirmier ne put s'en empêcher, mais il la fixa l'espace de deux petites secondes, et la voir dans cet état lui fit mal. Ça lui serra la poitrine. Il était secoué, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû face à un être de son subconscient. Un souvenir.

\- Tu as raison, intervint-elle. Je viens peut-être de ton esprit. Et alors ? Je suis là, avec toi. C'est bien que tu en avais envie.

Hypothèse plus que plausible. Mais est-ce que ça arrivait à beaucoup de personnes de voir des êtres chers décédés ? Alors…

\- Ce doit être cette drogue de merde que m'a injecté ce sale _chien_ , cracha-t-il avec amertume.

\- C'est une autre possibilité, soupira-t-elle. Mmh. Ce doit être ça oui.

De nouveau cette fatigue qui lui emplit le crâne. Il s'affala de nouveau contre le mur. Il pouvait bouger, certes, mais il était crevé. Et ça prit le dessus.

\- Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! se ramena Carla.

Le brun tenta de l'ignorer.

\- Mon chéri.

Merde.

\- Eren !

Il bougea un peu. Ce ton autoritaire qu'il connaissait si bien. Ça avait toujours cet effet sur lui de le faire dresser les oreilles.

\- Quoi ? fit-il abruptement en baissant les yeux sur elle.

Ses mains étaient fermement posées sur ses hanches.

\- La lumière est allumée. Quelqu'un est dans les escaliers, et s'il ne comptait pas monter jusqu'ici, maintenant qu'il t'a sûrement entendu…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Comment avait-il pu louper ça ? Fait chier. Et sa fausse mère qui lui faisait la morale… Tout ça était beaucoup trop ironique à son goût. Posant sa main à plat contre le mur, il se poussa vers l'avant, et se cramponna à la rampe pour monter les quelques marches qui menaient au toit. Il ne se souvenait même pas les avoir descendues. Il entrouvrit la porte, et fut soulagé de constater que la nuit était pratiquement entièrement tombée. Une petite vingtaine de minutes et il pourrait repartir de cet immeuble maudit. S'asseyant sur le béton froid, il entendit un froissement de tissu lui signifiant que l'espèce de fantôme de Carla faisait de même. Mais que cette femme lui ressemble jusqu'au moindre détail ne changeait rien pour lui. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement là.

\- Tu sais mon chéri, dit-elle, si je ne savais pas que c'est toi je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu avec cet accoutrement.

Ses doigts volèrent vers la perruque blonde de l'infirmier, et ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Peut-être que d'un côté il avait peur, peut-être qu'il craignait de sa propre réaction si il la laissait faire. Rien que le doux parfum de Carla qui emplissait déjà l'air lui donnait l'impression de perdre les pédales. Foutaises ! C'était juste cette sale drogue de lâche à la con qui lui donnait des illusions ! Qui avait bien pu concocter ce truc de connard ?! Il étriperait bien le Chien et le faiseur de drogue tout de suite, s'il les avait sous la main.

\- On dirait une fille ! s'exclama subitement sa mère en riant, toujours en train de contempler sa perruque. Heureusement que tu as des épaules d'homme, ou on pourrait confondre, se moqua-t-elle.

Dieu qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours là à le chercher avec ses yeux brillant de malice. Il eut un rire nerveux.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, lui sourit-elle. Tu as fini de m'ignorer ?

\- Pff. Je m'en fous, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et le silence vint doucement s'installer. Jusqu'à ce que le brun ne se lève au bout d'un certain laps de temps.

\- Tu rentres enfin ? » demanda Carla.

Mais elle n'obtenue pas de réponse. Eren marcha d'un pas lent mais sûr vers le rebord du toit, s'arrêtant lorsque ses orteils furent dans le vide. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit où il se trouvait, et ce n'était pas tout à fait à côté de sa planque à vêtements. Mais peu importe, il se savait capable de rentrer. Maintenant qu'il était dehors il se sentait mieux, moins vaseux et plus alerte. Il retrouvait progressivement pleinement les sensations de son corps, de son ouïe fine, de sa vue attentive au moindre mouvement trop vif autour de lui. Les jointures de ses poings crispés étaient gonflées à bloc d'une puissance étrangère mais forte. Il se sentait à la fois usé et sale, mais également ressourcé et plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait la haine.

Le brun plongea en un salto avant, atterrissant accroupie en un parfaite équilibre sur la rambarde de l'immeuble d'en face, celle-ci vacillant légèrement sous le poids de son saut. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, se propulsant sur le toit afin d'exécuter la roulade qui amortirait sa chute. Les bâtiments formaient dorénavant une allée simple, rectiligne, parfaite. Alors il courut, chacun de ses pas démontrant de sa fureur, de sa hargne. Ses os endoloris avaient beau lui rappeler la mauvaise condition de son corps, il s'en contre foutait. Carla avait disparu, mais il n'y fit que très peu attention. Son esprit lui remémorait sans cesse à quel point il avait foiré la nuit dernière, face à cet homme inconnu. Cet enfoiré de _Chien_. La prochaine fois… La prochaine fois il lui briserait le dos, il le rendrait aveugle, il l'immobiliserait à vie dans une putain de chaise roulante. Non. Il le tuerait tout simplement. Il avait vu son pouvoir, il avait entendu un mot sortir de sa bouche. Bien que ça soit impossible qu'il le reconnaisse alors qu'il n'avait grogné qu'un petit « merde ». Mais fait chier. L'infirmier n'avait pas géré sur le coup, il avait monumentalement échoué à sa tâche. Les Sans-Têtes avaient crevé, mais des flics aussi. _Plus jamais_ , se jura-t-il intérieurement. _Plus jamais je ne laisserai ça arriver_. Et il tiendrait parole. Il traquerait ce connard.

Il fut à sa planque peu de temps après, le souffle court et les nerfs à fleur de peau. Après s'être changé, il rentra immédiatement chez lui, ruminant sous sa capuche dans les rues faiblement éclairées. Son appartement n'était pas bien loin, il y serait en un rien de temps. Commençant à quatorze heures le lendemain, il pourrait se reposer. Il avait loupé une journée de travail, et il s'en prendrait plein la gueule, mais tant pis. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse un premier écart de conduite un jour ou l'autre. Sauf qu'il était assez nouveau à l'hôpital. Il était vraiment dans la merde. Mais tant qu'il ne serait pas viré, tout irait bien.

.

Il tourna l'épaisse clef dans la serrure, et la porte de son petit appartement s'ouvrit. Il faisait assez froid. Le brun dirigea lentement sa main vers l'interrupteur à sa droite. La lumière s'alluma sur le petit salon, et il faillit pousser un cri.

« Merde c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il à la place.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? s'enquit Carla, paresseusement allongée sur le canapé.

Il lui passa devant sans même un regard, allant vers la salle de bain. Contemplant méticuleusement son reflet dans le miroir, il constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse. Ouvrant le robinet à fond, il patienta en tapant du pied que l'eau chauffe, puis s'aspergea le visage et le cou. Il posa ses main de chaque côté du lavabo, fixant sans les voir les gouttes qui tombaient de son nez et son menton jusque dans la vasque. Pourquoi cette putain de drogue faisait-elle encore effet ?

\- Aucune idée, je te l'avoue, fit Carla.

Merde, il avait parlé à voix haute. Sa mère se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle. Au moins… Tu n'es pas seul.

\- La ferme.

\- Mon chéri, je n'ai pas l'intention d –

\- J'ai dit la ferme, gronda-t-il en faisant violemment volte-face. J'ai pas besoin de toi, c'est clair ? Arrête de me parler, arrête de te montrer devant moi. De mon point de vue tu es morte, alors t'as pas à revenir comme une fleur te pointer dans ma baraque. Pigé ?

Sa voix tremblait maintenant, et ses traits étaient tirés de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Mais son visage se décomposa quand il vit l'état pitoyable de Carla. Elle semblait ravagée par le chagrin, et l'une de ses mains serrait le tissu de sa robe au niveau de la poitrine.

\- Excuse-moi, articula-t-elle doucement. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Je …

Elle tenta de chercher ses mots, mais sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'elle puisse les prononcer. Eren le remarqua. Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-elle exactement comme dans ses souvenirs ? Les mêmes mots lorsqu'elle souffrait, les mêmes expressions, tout était à l'identique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir voir son fils. C'était _interdit_. Alors que depuis sa mort le brun n'avait plus fait que _survivre_ , et non vivre. Il avait été détruit de l'intérieur, son corps avait été mis en miette et piétiné par son père devenu inexistant. Et maintenant elle apparaissait devant lui ? Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle n'en avait aucun droit bordel.

\- Pardon… Maman. Pardon…, sanglota-t-il.

Il était trop pitoyable face à elle, il devenait idiot, mou, une simple flaque d'eau glacée. Carla était son unique point faible. Il tomba à genoux. Tout ça c'était trop pour lui, trop dur à supporter.

\- Ne pars pas, s'il-te-plaît… Pardonne-moi… Reste.

Sa mère s'accroupit face à lui, sa bouche esquissant un mince sourire tendre.

\- Je ne suis jamais vraiment partie.

Et elle posa sa main sur la tête du jeune brun. Il put le sentir. Ce toucher, aussi léger qu'une plume, mais il était bien là. Estomaqué, il redressa la tête.

\- Tu – J'ai senti que …

\- Moi aussi, admit-elle en regardant sa main sans comprendre.

Le mur derrière lui permit au jeune infirmier de ne pas tomber à la renverse.

\- Pourquoi…, commença-t-il, puis il secoua la tête. Cette drogue est vraiment puissante.

\- Oui. C'est étrange comme situation.

Et il resta là pendant trois bonnes minutes à ne rien dire, cherchant une quelconque explication loufoque à tout ce cirque. Puis brusquement, sa mère se mit debout.

\- Peu importe que cette drogue agisse encore.

Elle voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, mais son corps était de nouveau devenu immatériel. Alors elle tapa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, le claquement sortant Eren de sa transe.

\- Allez ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Debout ! Tu es tout sale, il faut que tu te laves !

\- Que – Oui.

Il ne chercha même pas à répliquer, trop abasourdi. Il voulut profiter, rien qu'un court moment, de la présence de sa mère. Tant que la drogue faisait encore effet. Était-ce si mal ? Il ne créait de problème à personne n'est-ce pas ? Alors il se leva et retira son sweat, le laissant mollement retomber sur le sol. Puis il enleva le reste de ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit uniquement en boxer.

\- Et tu me feras le plaisir de mettre tes habits dans la corbeille à linge, j'en ai vu quelques-uns qui traînaient encore dans ta chambre, fit Carla qui avait croisé les bras. Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? Tu feras une lessive demain soir.

Et elle secoua la tête avec exaspération. Jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur son fils. Son nez se fronça et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Elle se précipita, faisant mine de palper les cicatrices qui recouvraient certaines zones du corps du brun. Elle releva la tête vers lui, inquiète comme jamais. Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Je n'ai pas chômé depuis que tu es partie.

Sa mère recula de deux pas, se prenant la tête.

\- Mais… C'est insensé. C'est totalement fou.

\- Je croyais que tu étais au courant, puisque tu étais soi-disant _là_.

\- Je n'avais pas saisi à quel point –

\- A quel point quoi ? Que je suis un raté ? Un putain d'idiot suicidaire ?

Il avait haussé le ton, et sa bouche s'était déformée en un rictus amer et triste.

\- Non, murmura sa mère. Mais j'ai peur pour toi. Ton corps, il ne pourra plus tenir le coup au bout d'un moment. Et –

\- Ce sont des vieilles cicatrices, la coupa-t-il. Je ne me blesse plus autant maintenant. Je suis devenu fort.

\- Eren…

\- Laisse-moi maintenant. J'aimerai me doucher.

Elle ne pipa mot, la mine toujours ahurie.

\- Je suis un adulte, lui signala-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. J'agis comme je sens que c'est le mieux. »

Tant de sentiments contradictoires barraient ses pensées, c'était affreux à supporter. Tantôt il voulait hurler contre sa mère, tantôt s'abandonner. Il entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet. Un jet puissant et brûlant vint bientôt gratter contre sa peau, massant ses muscles douloureux. Il n'aimait pas avoir à parler ainsi à Carla. Mais elle n'avait rien à faire ici, et de tout son corps il souhaitait rejeter sa présence. Sauf que son cœur en avait décidé autrement, et il dictait à chacun de ses membres des émotions beaucoup trop en désaccord. Mais claires comme de l'eau de source. La peine, la joie, le soulagement. Soulagement qu'il ne soit pas seul, comme elle le lui avait si bien signifié. Mais surtout, il était heureux qu'elle soit là, à s'inquiéter pour lui. A montrer qu'elle se souciait de son fils. Qu'elle tenait à lui. Chose pour laquelle Grisha Jaeger avait visiblement oublié comment s'y prendre.

Ça lui faisait subitement tant de bien qu'elle soit là, et ce même si elle était une illusion à la con. C'était comme une coupure, dans sa vie jonchée de brutalité et de remords. Une douce et délicate coupure.

* * *

 **Re ! Chapitre un peu court sans grand-chose à becqueter, je sais, mais… PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DANS DEUX JOURS ! Sûre et certaine à 100 % :3 Je l'ai déjà bientôt terminé ! Je compte sur votre soutien :D Et d'ailleurs... avouez que vous vous attendiez pas à retrouver la mère d'Eren XD Chelou hein ?  
**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à vous tous :3 Comme promis voici le chapitre 11, eehh oui ! J'ai tenu parole ! Je suis même un peu en avance ! Je tenais aussi à vous dire que dès que j'ai posté le chapitre 10, j'ai eu vos reviews le jour même, et ça me fait trop plaisir T.T Un grand merci à mes lecteurs en or ! Non non, j'vais pas pleurer, juré... Rrnniiillfff!  
**

 **Trop de sentiments ! Passons aux tites réponses à reviews : (J'arrive toujours pas à les écourter, parrrdooonn)**

 **Nekoko 3 : coucouuu ! T'inquiète moi aussi je vais sur ff plusieurs fois par jours… *baisse les yeux avec honte* Mais on s'en fout ! On n'est pas des fans pour rien wesh ! Carla le Retour XD C'est difficile parce qu'on comprend les réactions d'Eren contre sa mère, mais en même temps… C'est couillon ! Hanji est partout, c'est obligé ! Je l'adore ! J'aime exploiter son personnage :3 Et avec des aspects durs aussi… je suis comme ça… Pardon… Pour moi on peut faire des trucs vachement bien *-* Hanji n'est pas qu'un personnage drôle, y a d'autres choses à utiliser ! (Bon, le côté fou et rigolo ça en fait forcément partie hein ! j'adore !). Bref… Tu me traites de « bosse » wesh ? Prends garde à toi ! Je vais me ramener avec mon pique à fondue ! Sauf si tu me traites de « boss », là c'est différent, je viendrais avec le contenu de la casserole à fondue et on la mangera ensemble. OK c'était un point orthographe de merde, je suis désolée XD ! En plus c'est peut-être le téléphone qui a corrigé et mis « bosse » à la place. Oh purée je raconte de la merde, pardonne mooiiii ! J'aimais juste le jeu de mot, et… Tu n'as rien compris à ce que j'ai raconté, rassure-moi. J'ai honte. Adieu. XD**

 **Ashley732 : Bonjoouurr ~ ! Que de compliments, je suis flattée *^* Merciii ! Cha me fait trop plaijir ! Voici la suite, comme promis 2 jours après :3 Bonne lecture ~**

 **Licorne-chan : Je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir XD Tu peux piquer ma méthode ! Je rajoute que je fais des petits dessins à côté, mais ils sont caca T.T J'ai honte de moi à chaque fois que je vois mes fiches du coup… Eennffiin bon ! Oui ce chapitre était bizarre, je savais tellement pas quoi en penser ! Mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire pour que ça aille dans le sens que j'avais prévu, alors… voilà, ce petit truc étrange et difforme X] Chuis pas d'accord, Jean est cool :3 Mais dix fois moins que Levi et Eren *^* Arrgh ! Pour ce qui est de ton lapin je l'ai reçu d'une manière étrange… Tout sur une ligne XD Tu as peut-être oublié de passer à la ligne, ou alors c'est moi qui beug ! Enfin bon, je te dis à bientôt j'espère ~  
**

 **P'tite plume : Alors je te préviens eh ! Tu ranges tout de suite ton fusil ok ? Eh ! Moi j'ai un lance rocket eh ! Ça rigole pas ici eh ! Je viens de me maquiller le visage comme les militaires pigé ? Tu ne me trouveras JA-MAIS ! Mais moi je t'ai déjà trouvé petit pop-corn, huhuhuhuhuhu :3 Bon. Stop. (Mais ce que je dis est vrai, n'oublie pas…) Bref bref bref brefouille ! Salut toi :3, comment vas-tu ? Moi bien. Je suis en ce moment dans ma chambre d'hôpital psy, et j'ai réussi à me détacher pour envoyer un texto… Merci pour ta review hein XD Et n'aie pas peur, je ne compte pas venir gratter derrière ta fenêtre tout de suite ! (putain mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme connerie bordel de ^*ù68 ##''3\\+=) C'est vrai qu'Eren est un peu lunatique sur les bords sinon, je comprends on ne peut mieux ton point de vue ! Haha! Bonne lecture :3**

 **Eden661 : Oui Eren est un gros pessimiste de première ! Mais après il a subi pas mal de trucs, donc bon… Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui en vouloir ? Peut-être un peu... Ouuiii je passe beaucoup de temps dans les transports en commun ! Mais souvent je me surprends à rêvasser avec ma musique dans les oreilles, à regarder les paysages du tram XD Ou genre je pense à ce que je vais mettre dans mes fics, etc… Donc j'écris pas souvent sur mon portable ! Mille pardon! Je vais essayer de le faire pour toi ;D A bientôt ~ :D**

 **Rin Yumii : ooh Bonne chance pour ton exam ! Ce chapitre te requinquera un peu j'espère ;) La venue de Carla est surprenante, c'est le but :3 Mais ça ne sera pas toujours mignon mignon, tu verras :o ! Bonne lecture ~ ~**

 **Guest (Elisha) : Ouais c'est sûr qu'on peut se demander : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là Carla ?! Je me suis limite posée moi-même la question XD Là je poste avec très peu de temps écoulé entre les deux chapitres, mais ça reste exceptionnel ;) Ne t'y fais pas, haha ! Enjoy ~**

 **asuna : Salut :3 T'as vu j'ai tenu parole ! Chapitre posté deux jours après ! Et j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier *^***

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ~**

* * *

Eren ne fut heureusement pas viré de l'hôpital, mais sévèrement réprimandé – et ce bien qu'il se soit trouvé une excuse – par sa chef insupportable.

Trois jours. Trois jours et il s'était pleinement remis. Et elle était toujours là.

« Arrête de traîner dans mes pattes maman, j'essaye de cuisiner.

Ce n'était pas encore devenu une habitude, qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Il continuait de l'envoyer bouler, et elle d'ignorer ses remarques, et ça lui convenait. Il se sentait presque… Heureux. Bon peut-être pas exactement, mais davantage en tout cas.

\- Excuse-moi de me soucier de ta santé, répliqua-t-il en mettant le nez au-dessus de la poêle fumante.

Les rôles semblaient parfois s'échanger, comme si, maintenant qu'il avait grandi, Carla en profitait pour jouer un peu l'enfant collante et moqueuse – bien qu'elle ait toujours possédé ce dernier critère – et Eren devait se contenter de la rabrouer de manière pas trop abrupte. Le brun se mit face à son plat qui cuisait et l'assaisonna, sans se soucier du fait qu'il passait au travers du corps immatériel de sa mère. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas encore toujours très habitué.

\- Eren ! s'exclama subitement Carla, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire bondir en arrière. Tu mets beaucoup trop de sel ! Ça va te boucher les artères ! Je te l'ai déjà dit –

\- Cent fois je sais, rouspéta-t-il. Et moi je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de gueuler, ça me fait flipper !

\- Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pu t'éduquer correctement, grimaça l'adulte. Mon petit ange est devenu si grossier.

Elle venait de toucher une corde sensible en lui rappelant sa non-présence durant toutes ces années, mais le brun décida de ne pas le montrer outre-mesure. Il joua l'indifférent.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange.

\- Tu le resteras toujours pour moi, soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant et allant regarder par la fenêtre du salon.

Eren serra fort la cuillère en bois qu'il venait de prendre, tentant de se détendre sans trop y parvenir. Il trempa l'ustensile dans la poêle et goûta, puis ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait eu raison. C'était trop salé.

\- Alors, c'est comment ? demanda Carla, qui s'était retournée vers lui.

\- Bon, répondit-il simplement en prenant le plat et l'amenant au salon.

Puis, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle fasse une remarque, elle s'approcha à pas mesurés du canapé où son fils s'était assis.

\- Tu manges directement là-dedans ? Pas dans une assiette ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu n'as pas pris un couvert en fer au moins hein, tu sais que ça peut rayer –

\- Je sais, maman. Je sais. D'accord ?

\- Ok, ok, souffla-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air et se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Arrête avec tes remarques incessantes.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Je vais essayer. »

Ils se turent et il alluma la télévision, profitant des quelques instants de répit que venait de lui accorder Carla. Parce qu'il savait que ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Nous étions mercredi, onze heures dix. Il reprenait le boulot à midi. Quand le brun eut terminé de manger, il partit, sa mère sur les talons. Ils ne parlaient pas. Enfin, pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas de conversation. La femme brune lançait un commentaire de temps à autre, mais elle ne recevait aucune répartie de son fils, celui-ci ne voulant guère être pris pour un fou à papoter tout seul dans les rues. Il le faisait déjà suffisamment chez lui en ce moment, puisque Carla blablatait sans arrêt, alors c'était suffisant.

« Bon, maman, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment alors qu'il était dans le vestiaire du personnel, seul. Je commence mon service, alors comme pour hier j'aimerai avoir un peu d'espace s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mais bien sûr, lui sourit-elle. Je vais retourner à l'appartement dans ce cas.

Chose quelque peu ironique puisqu'elle n'existait pas si Eren n'était pas là pour la voir.

\- Travaille bien mon chéri, lui souhaita-t-elle en agitant la main.

\- Merci… »

Elle passa au travers de la porte. Enfin complètement seul, autant physiquement que psychiquement, le brun inspira un grand coup et se massa les tempes. Tout ça ne devait plus durer. Il devait cesser de se voiler la face. Ce n'était pas cette drogue qui faisait apparaître des mirages. Ça venait de lui, et uniquement de lui. De cette caboche à la con. Mais… Il ne s'étala pas davantage sur le sujet. Pour une fois il préféra l'ignorance. Car il se sentait différent, mieux dans sa peau, mieux dans sa tête.

Après avoir longuement expiré il sortit de la pièce, et se retrouva dans le long couloir de l'hôpital. Il le longea d'un pas vif, car maintenant qu'il avait commencé son service il n'était plus temps de traîner, ni de s'encombrer l'esprit par des pensées plus ou moins futiles, quelles qu'elles soient. Parvenu au large croisement principal de sa zone, il rejoignit son équipe. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les saluer que déjà les portes automatiques d'urgence s'ouvraient, laissant apparaître des gars du Samu. Trois brancards.

« Y en a d'autres derrière ! cria le premier homme.

Eren et ses coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers eux, prenant les blessés en charge.

\- Il y a eu un règlement de compte dans la boîte Marvipe Nord-Est, que des blessés par coups et quelques-uns par lame, continua le gars. Tous des lunaires, huit. Plus un mec qui s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit, donc neuf en tout.

Alors que les brancards affluaient, encombrant subitement le hall d'entrée, les infirmiers faisaient de leur mieux pour faire de l'espace, menant les blessés aux lieux adéquats, vers les médecins etc. Putain, ils étaient tous de degré un, ce n'était pas le genre de blessures qu'on devait traiter avec du retard. Après avoir transporté un blessé particulièrement amoché directement au bloc trois, il retourna en trottinant dans le hall. L'endroit était rempli, toutes les mains étaient prises. Bordel, il venait de commencer et déjà il avait droit à une débarquée en folie.

\- Eh Eren ! l'apostropha un des médecins, un rouquin sympathique.

\- Oui ?

\- Je viens de recoudre le type innocent au bras, tu peux t'occuper des pansements ? Rien de très grave.

\- Ouais bien sûr, je te suis.

Il partit à la suite du médecin, qui l'amena dans une pièce quinze petits mètres plus loin. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. Debout, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardant au-dehors, se tenait une silhouette bien familière. Le haut de son corps était inondé de lumière, faisant ressortir la chemise blanche immaculée et parfaitement cintrée, dont les manches avaient été retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Levi. Eren garda la bouche ouverte, sans que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche.

\- Monsieur Stone, je vous avais pourtant demandé de bien vouloir rester assis, s'exaspéra le rouquin en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Le patron de Titania se détourna de la fenêtre pour se mettre face à lui. Il paraissait furieux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être davantage soigné, je peux m'occuper de moi-même merci.

\- Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Retournez vous asseoir, l'infirmier ici présent va vous panser.

Le regard du noiraud glissa sur Eren. Ce dernier put sentir tout le rejet qui émanait de ses yeux, et bien que ceux-ci soient cachés par les épais verres noirs de ses lunettes rondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le reconnaisse. Alors il se rapprocha et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant, jambes croisées.

\- Très bien. Qu'il me soigne.

Le médecin expira de soulagement.

\- Merci. Bonne chance Eren, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de celui-ci.

Puis il partit, laissant flotter un silence incertain derrière lui. Sans rien dire, l'infirmier vint se planter bien face au noiraud.

\- Salut, lui fit-il avec un mince sourire.

Pourquoi diable était-il ici ? Etait-il réellement venu dans cet hôpital-ci par hasard ?

\- Salut, répondit vaguement l'autre en grognant, puis il se remit debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Eren, qui avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Je me casse.

Il se posta devant l'infirmier, les coins de sa bouche abaissés, mit sa veste de costume sur son épaule, et alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce en le contournant de près, il fut retenu par le poignet.

\- Il n'en est pas question, répliqua le brun d'un ton implacable.

Levi braqua son regard dans sa direction, et l'infirmier se sentit presque coupable de voir son visage se refermer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ? Je peux soigner le reste tout seul.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua Eren, mais maintenant que tu es à l'hôpital autant s'occuper de toutes ces plaies.

\- Il n'y en a pas tant que ça.

\- Certes, certes, mais…

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- … mais mieux vaut éviter que ça ne s'infecte dehors. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais te choper n'importe quoi.

Ouais. Comme la plupart des gens qui faisait la connaissance de Levi, ils apprenaient rapidement et à leur dépens le côté maniaque du noiraud quant à la propreté. Ce dernier ne dit rien d'ailleurs, puis enfin il alla se rasseoir avec la souplesse et la méfiance d'un chat sur la chaise. Le brun tenta vainement de cacher son sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, lui signala le patron du Titania, je sais que tu viens de me manipuler.

Alors que l'infirmier sortait le matériel nécessaire pour le soigner, il répondit simplement :

\- Je ne fais que mon travail.

Puis, tandis qu'il s'asseyait face au noiraud et préparait les pansements, il ajouta avec une mine boudeuse :

\- Et toi tu m'as bien l'air d'un de ces types qu'on déteste à l'hôpital.

\- Plaît-il ? fit l'autre d'un ton dangereux.

\- Ouais, expliqua le brun. Ceux qui empêchent le bon déroulement de notre travail en refusant de se faire soigner. Il peut y avoir quelques désagréments ensuite, et ça retombe sur nous bien évidemment.

Levi l'observa un moment sans rien dire, puis il grogna :

\- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre je me serais cassé.

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, ricana l'infirmier.

\- C'est ça gamin, marre-toi tant que tu le peux encore.

Il fallait maintenant qu'Eren désinfecte les plaies, bien qu'elles soient minimes, et… Ça n'aurait pas dû lui donner cette étrange sensation dans les côtes, de devoir prendre le bras du noiraud. De toucher sa peau pâle. Mais il reprit contenance et fit d'une voix indifférente :

\- Tends ton bras.

Avec une moue, Levi s'exécuta. Lorsque les doigts du jeune brun touchèrent la peau fine de son poignet cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

\- Tu es brûlant, fit-il remarquer à l'infirmier.

\- C'est toi qui est froid, répliqua le brun, qui continua ensuite avec un sourire malicieux digne de sa mère : Tu as vraiment une peau de bébé tu sais.

\- Eh, je t'emmerde, grogna le noiraud. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta tâche, ou tu risques de te foirer.

Eren ne dit rien, il désinfecta simplement les trois blessures avec une moue amusée. Levi ne broncha pas, comme s'il ne sentait pas les coupures sur sa peau. Le brun se demanda comment il avait fait pour se retrouver au milieu de cette bataille sans le vouloir, mais il avait sa réponse, et il était certain qu'elle était la bonne version des faits. Levi avait participé au massacre, et il était suffisamment puissant pour s'en sortir sans être embêté par la Police Spéciale. Après tout n'était-il pas un de gérants du plus grand réseau de boîtes Titania de la région ? Ça sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez. D'autant que…

\- Monsieur Stone hein.

\- Ouais, répondit le noiraud après un temps, l'air un peu méfiant.

Ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.

\- Ça te va pas vraiment, soupira-t-il.

\- Faudra dire ça à mon paternel, marmonna l'autre.

Il sentait ces choses-là, Eren, les magouilles. Et il remarqua l'élément clé.

\- Tu as une marque sur ton poing droit.

Il reconnaissait ce genre de blessure pour en avoir souvent eu sur ses propres mains. C'était quand il frappait vraiment de toute ses forces contre quelque chose, avec rage, et non par défense. La marque était petite, moins moche que le reste des blessures, qui restaient des entailles, bien que légères. Mais le brun ne connaissait que trop bien les séquelles d'un tel coup, et il savait qu'un hématome de cette ampleur à la main était autant douloureux que c'était rare.

\- C'est rien, répondit Levi.

Les doigts de l'infirmier virevoltèrent sur la blessure, et il remarqua le noiraud tiquer, de manière pratiquement imperceptible.

\- Eh bien, ça n'avait pas l'air de tout repos cette bataille.

\- J'ai été pris dedans, rétorqua l'autre du tac-au-tac. Je n'ai pratiquement rien eu.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier, sourit-il avec bonne humeur.

Eh oui, il venait de le mettre dans une petite impasse. Aisément surmontable certes, mais une impasse tout de même, et le noiraud avait bien senti où il voulait en venir. Non que le brun ait tenté de le cacher.

\- Peu importe, fit Levi un poil plus froidement.

Eren n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de terminer de désinfecter les plaies, et de bien essuyer le peu de sang qui avait coulé sur la peau pâlotte du gérant de Titania. Puis il lui posa les pansements tranquillement, sans faire de commentaire.

\- Tu ne me demandes rien ? demanda le noiraud avec suspicion, au bout d'un temps.

Il avait parfaitement saisi le fait qu'Eren avait compris son implication plus qu'innocente dans la bataille.

\- Demander quoi ? Tu comptais me dire la vérité de toute manière ?

Les lèvres du noiraud tressaillirent, amusées.

\- Pas vraiment.

Le brun élaborait consciencieusement sa tactique.

\- Je suis là pour soigner, pas pour m'occuper de tes affaires. Ce dernier point ne concerne que toi.

Peut-être que s'il lui montrait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui… Qu'il ne demandait rien en retour… Alors il l'intègrerait dans ses magouilles. Ou tout du moins lui en parlerait.

\- Et tu as parfaitement raison, bailla Levi en croisant ses jambes dans l'autre sens. Tu es moins un morveux emmerdeur que je ne pensais.

\- Mh. Merci… Je suppose ? fit l'infirmier d'un ton léger.

Le gérant de Titania le gratifia d'un minuscule sourire appréciateur, avant de revenir à la charge.

\- Tu prends bien ton temps. Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je reste ?

Balayant la question de la main, le plus jeune répliqua :

\- Au moins tu peux être sûr que mon travail est bien fait.

\- Ça reste à voir ça, ricana l'autre.

\- Peuh.

Quatre pansements sur les bras, le noiraud se leva et enfila sa veste de costume. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte, puis marchèrent jusque dans le hall, qui était maintenant un peu plus calme. Se plaçant à côté de l'entrée, le brun joignit ses mains devant et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine.

Le noiraud arqua un sourcil et se planta devant lui.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu restes un gamin.

Le regard moqueur, l'infirmier lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- J'aurai du mal à le nier.

Le front de Levi se plissa, et ses lèvres fines remuèrent de trois millimètres, semblant réfléchir. Il savait qu'il était temps de partir. _Allez…_ , supplia intérieurement le brun. _Dis-le. Me fais pas poireauter, j'ai pas que ton cas à régler pour les prochains jours_.

\- A quelle heure finis-tu ?

Tactique fonctionnelle. Réussite totale. Eren lui jeta un regard faussement désarçonné.

\- Dix-neuf heures.

\- Et tu as quelque chose de prévu ensuite ?

\- Non, non… Pas vraiment.

\- Parfait, répondit le noiraud. A tout à l'heure. »

Il partit sans plus de cérémonie. L'infirmier le regarda s'éloigner, un peu étonné tout de même. Les choses allaient peut-être aller plus rapidement que prévu. Il eut une petite pensée pour Carla qui l'attendait à la maison, mais l'éloigna bien vite. Son travail d'Exécuteur restait bien plus important qu'un fantôme imaginaire. Il fit volte-face, prêt à reprendre son boulot d'infirmier.

.

Levi était là, l'attendant devant une voiture luxuriante d'un rouge brillant, assis sur le capot. Le brun le fixait de derrière les portes vitrées, sans bouger. On ne pouvait pas faire moins voyant que ça. Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop, mais… Il s'agissait d'une Ferrari non ? A ses côtés, ses quelques collègues qui sortaient en même temps que lui de l'hôpital s'extasiaient sur le véhicule, se demandant qui ce « bel Apollon » pouvait bien attendre - riche Apollon surtout. Car c'était forcément quelqu'un de l'enceinte du bâtiment, et à moins que ça ne soit un patient c'était un salarié d'ici. Eren se pinça l'arête du nez en jurant. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, peu importe sa provenance, et qu'elle ait ou non un rapport avec son métier d'Exécuteur. Il voulait être quelqu'un de complètement normal, jusque dans les moindre détails, sans donner l'occasion à quiconque d'entretenir des soupçons à son égard. Il prenait particulièrement soin de son image. Retroussant les manches de son blouson, il sortit, longeant les murs, se fichant de la poussière qui s'accrocheraient éventuellement sur son vêtement. Le noiraud ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et le fixa avec une moue amusée se diriger jusqu'à l'angle du parking, juste avant la sortie. Le brun lui fit ensuite des signes qu'il voulait discrets, lui indiquant d'amener sa voiture jusque-là. Et tant pis s'il avait eu l'air d'un imbécile.

Le pire ne fut pas cela. Le pire, ce fut quand Levi monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, les pneus crissant quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'infirmier dépité. Passer inaperçu tu parles. Il fit rapidement le tour du véhicule et y entra en claquant la portière derrière lui.

« T'as fait exprès ! dit-il immédiatement au noiraud.

Ce dernier pivota d'un millimètre dans sa direction.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles gamin, tu te fais des idées.

\- Hilarant, bouda le brun en détournant la tête et croisant les bras.

\- Qui ne serait pas fier d'étaler sa chance devant ses collègues ? soupira Levi. Mon bijou est tout neuf en plus, profites-en.

\- Moi justement, rétorqua Eren. Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention. Et encore moins avec une voiture rutilante de gros riche.

Le gérant de Titania prit un air faussement outragé.

\- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ma nouvelle meilleure amie ? Dis-moi Roberta, qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire pour nous venger… ?

\- Qu – t – Tu as donné un nom à ta voiture ? Sérieusement ? Il est pourri en plus !

Les doigts fins du noiraud vinrent lentement taper contre le volant.

\- Tu sais microbe, je commence vraiment à me demander pourquoi je t'ai fait monter.

\- Hein ?! Mais c'est toi qui m'as cherché ! riposta-t-il immédiatement.

Les lèvres de Levi frémirent, puis son visage reprit un masque sérieux et indifférent.

\- Attache ta ceinture.

\- Quoi ?

La voiture démarra lentement, puis passée la barrière de sortie de l'hôpital, le noiraud réitéra son ordre :

\- J'ai dit attache ta ceinture.

Le brun s'exécuta, mais alors qu'il allait demander ce qui pressait tant le véhicule partit au quart de tour, le plaquant contre le siège. Il ne put hélas pas retenir un hoquet de surprise.

\- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Je savais que tu allais faire ça !

Le noiraud le dévisagea, retenant un sourire, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeau.

\- Une chose à mon sujet, petit : j'ai toujours le dernier mot.

\- C'est ça, regarde la route plutôt. Et entre nous, ce serait toi le plus petit…

Une goutte de sueur froide coula avec une lenteur menaçante entre ses omoplates, et il frissonna. L'air s'était rafraîchi tout à coup. Brusquement, le véhicule se propulsa en avant à une vitesse hallucinante.

\- Hiiii !

Heureusement qu'ils étaient sur une longue route. Mais… Levi ne ralentit pas, au contraire.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! s'écria l'infirmier. Je parlerai plus de ta taille !

La voiture calma l'allure, et un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du noiraud. Ah il était fier de son petit effet hein.

\- J'y peux rien si t'es complexé moi, marmonna le brun.

\- Pardon ? susurra l'autre.

Et là, Eren se mit à rire. Bordel, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas eu une sensation comme celle-là. Le Parkour ça passait, parce qu'il était entièrement libre de ses mouvements, mais être confiné dans un véhicule c'était autre chose. Pour la plupart ça devait rassurer, mais du point de vue du brun c'était l'inverse.

\- Tu n'es pas très grand non plus ! haussa le ton le noiraud, croyant que l'infirmier se fichait de lui.

Il crispa sa main sur le levier de vitesse, prêt à faire vraiment flipper le plus jeune une bonne fois pour toute. Mais non, le brun lui tapota l'épaule en s'esclaffant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime les personnes pas très grandes. Et merci pour les accélérations, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis pas mal de temps ! Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Levi ne put résister devant l'expression hilare d'Eren, et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. Merde, il souriait plus que coutume quand il traînait avec ce gosse. Son côté innocent qui lui faisait baisser sa garde, sans doute.

\- Irrécupérable. » grogna le noiraud, autant à l'encontre de l'infirmier que de lui-même.

Le brun pouffa, et il eut presque honte de faire autant le gamin. Il sifflota le reste du trajet, impatient de la soirée qu'il allait passer. Attendez… Impatient ? Il haussa les épaules. Autant en profiter jusqu'à la fin. Il n'abaisserait de toute manière pas sa garde, il n'était pas assez con pour ça. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans un petit parking caché par une haute haie, à l'abri des regards de la route. Levi coupa le contact et ils sortirent tous deux du véhicule. L'infirmier se trouva face à un petit bout de terrain pour le moins sympathique. Un chemin pavé se dressait devant lui, bordé d'étendues d'herbe avec lanternes blanches dans les arbres – pour le moment éteintes, puisqu'il faisait encore suffisamment jour compte tenu de la période de l'année. Au bout, s'étendant de tout son charme, se trouvait un bâtiment ayant l'étrange aspect d'une maison. Mais le brun avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant. Ils allaient évidemment devoir manger ce soir, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A ses côtés Levi le scrutait, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part. Voyant qu'il ne pipait mot, le noiraud prit une profonde inspiration, lissa le col de sa chemise et s'avança dans l'allée, le brun sur les talons.

 _Non mais sérieusement_ , se disait Eren. C'était quoi ce plan ? Un putain de dîner aux chandelles ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une blague ! Ou bien il allait subir un interrogatoire ? Il ne pouvait affirmer le contraire : il était foutrement nerveux, bien qu'il sache que c'était impossible que Levi soit au courant de son identité d'Exécuteur. _Normalement_. C'est d'un pas méfiant et crispé qu'il le suivit, s'attendant au pire.

* * *

 **La suite au prochain épisode les amis ! Alors, alors ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ça ? Levi réapparaît enfin, et il sera forcément au prochain chapitre :) Oouuf ! Pas trop tôt ! Tout va maintenant aller plus vite normalement, donc attachez vos ceintures ! (enfin le prochain chapitre restera tout de même un peu rigolo… Je crois XD)**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou me revoilà ! Chapitre 12 ! Vous savez que on est censés être parvenus à la MOITIE de cette fic ?! Je vous laisse donc imaginer que les choses vont s'enchaîner plus rapidement ! Bon comme d'hab j'ai fait plus de mots que ce que j'avais prévu... XD Sur ce bonne lecture ~**

 **Je tenais à dire :** **Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire, parce que faire un peu dans le fantastique, ça peut être moins évident d'attirer les lecteurs sur un truc nouveau. Voilà, donc merci encore, je m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez autant *-* Je vous envoie des bizzzzous d'amour ! \\( °3° )/**

 **Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **BakaNH : « ce petit bout d'humain » XD j'adore, ça m'a bien fait rire et je sais pas pourquoi… Tu as encore droit à un chapitre avec Eren et Lei :3 Je me surpasse dis donc ! Apprécie ~**

 **etolia7 : Ouais le truc de la mère d'Eren j'ai encore conscience que c'est bien flou, mais chaque chose en son temps :D Levi d'abord ma chère ~**

 **asuna : Ce chapitre reste dans le même style, avec nos deux bébés d'amour :3 Voici la suite !**

 **Rin Yumii : Sorry, du retard, des événements et pas assez d'inspi pour ce chapitre Dx Mais j'en ai pour le prochain :) Pour ce chap j'espère que tu aimeras, parce que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à tout mettre en ordre ! Tu n'auras peut-être pas énormément de réponses, mais bon… Y a nos deux chéris c'est le principal :D**

 **Eden661 : Coucou toi ! :3 Ouais y a Levi, je sais, je sais… Et c'est pas fini ! Hahaha ! Bon bah oui il est encore là quand même, je n'allais pas vous laisser sur votre faim, je ne suis pas si cruelle… quoique… XD Pour ma fic sur portable je pense en être à la moitié maintenant ! Que du progrès ~ Lentement mais sûrement (c'est pas un très long OS celui-ci..) Je fais mon max ! Bisoouus ! :D**

 **Nekoko 3 : Oh mais cette review à l'air longue… oh mais elle l'est tellement que je dois aller sur le site de fanfic parce que gmail ne montre pas tout ! XD Et en plus j'ai droit à une petite histoire, mais c'est parfait ~ Tu sais quoi, je suis convaincue que tu devrais essayer d'écrire :3 Tu pourrais faire des merveilles ~ Je te jure j'ai trop ri ! Je me suis roulée dans mon lit ! Bon pas trop hein, juste une fois, sinon ça serait bizarre… Je suis bizarre, donc… Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, OUI je me suis roulée dans mon lit plusieurs fois ! *boouuhouhou* Enfin bref, ouais nos deux bébés Rerenou et Levinichou sont de retour, et ils sont encore là dans ce chapitre… Je suis si généreuse… ~ ~**

 **P'tite plume : Tu sais, à chaque fois je trouve ton pseudo tout mignon, et je fais une tête genre *aaaawww* … Ok bref. XD Le petit nain est là et encore là ! J'ai gagné une licorne ? Oh ouuuaiiis ! Je suis aussi contente qu'Agnès dans Moi, moche et méchant ! Yeah ! THE référence de ouf !**

 **Licorne-chan : Oui la voiture s'appelle Roberta… Et alors ?! *part en courant et pleurant* Boouhouhouhouhou ! Ok je l'avoue, je me suis tapée un petit kiffe, et pis… bah je sais pas trop… J'ai trouvé ça cool que Levi soit un peu bizarre – plus que d'habitude quoi. :3 Sinon t'arrête avec Tokyo Ghoul ? XD C'est qui déjà, Kaya Irimi… ? (me tue pas) Sinon j'ai regardé des photos, mais de toute façon le Chien de cette fic n'a pas de masque en forme, et bah… de Chien XD Ah bah non pour le lapin j'te jure, y doit y avoir un bug, je le reçois encore tout sur une ligne D: ! La vie est dure… Bon chapitre ~**

 **Ashley732 : Oh mais tu m'as l'air passionnée :3 *essuie une larme au coin des yeux* Chuis contente que tu aies l'air autant d'apprécier ma fic ! Et en plus j'ai eu droit à une petite déclaration, oouuh ~( *^* )~ Je danse ~ Y a encore Levi dans ce chapitre, retiens tes larmes courage !**

 **LittleRavioli : Pourquoi faut que je lise ta review alors que je crève de faim, hein ?! Pourquoi faut que tu t'appelles LittleRavioli ! J'adore ça, moi, les raviolis… J'ai FAIM. Bref, sinon oui, Levi a donné un nom à sa voiture XD et j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage ! T'aime pas Roberta, toi ? Ouais ok bon… je peux comprendre, ça va hein ! C'était pour faire petit côté italien tu vois, puisque c'est une Ferrari… Ok je sors. Bonne lecture :3**

 **TiffAckerman : Désolée, Levi a mis du temps à venir ! Mais le revoilà ! Et en plus il est encore présent dans ce chapitre ! :3 J'essaye de faire des efforts t'as vu !**

 **Guest (Elisha) : Zut je dis que je vais pas tenir ce délai et en plus je suis en retard… XD Voici la suite, avec notre Levinichou d'amour *3* ! J'essaye de faire la suite le plus vite possible ! En attendant bonne lecture à toi ) ~**

 **Taqasim : Oh mais tu essayes de trouver des réponses… huhuhu… ~ C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas (à l'intérieur je suis en mode « ouufff, pas encore percée jour » Pour le moment... AAhhh !) XD La présence de Carla est très bouleversante, je l'admets, mais il y a des explications à tout ! :D (bien que ça puisse être saugrenu)  
**

 **Guest : J'espère bien que c'est chelou ! :3 J'aime ça ! ~ Soumets-toi à mon jugement divin… Je m'emporte pardoonn ! Dx J'y peux rien tu m'as appelée Dieu ! C'est ta faute aussi ! Et voici la suite, rien que pour toi ~**

* * *

Ils montèrent les marches du perron, puis le noiraud stoppa devant la porte en bois. Du chêne sans doute. Eren, nerveux, serra les poings, craquant inconsciemment ses phalanges. Que pouvait bien cacher ces murs blancs ? Levi se tourna à demi vers notre protagoniste, les traits dénués d'expression, l'air totalement indifférent.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui va suivre…

Les pupilles du brun s'étrécirent immédiatement. Il était paré à la bataille. Son corps venait de se guérir entièrement des événements du week-end précédent. Le noiraud continua :

\- … Essaye simplement de les ignorer, d'accord ?

Notre jeune protagoniste fut subitement prit d'un doute, mais il ne se décrispa pas pour autant. Il fit tout de même l'effort d'opiner du menton un coup, lentement, puis Levi ouvrit la porte et s'effaça afin de le laisser entrer dans le bâtiment en premier. Le brun s'engouffra, sur un qui-vive absolu, dans la pièce étrangement sombre. Il fit trois pas et s'arrêta, les jambes légèrement écartées et les oreilles aux aguets, prêt à contrer la moindre attaque. Le silence était total, mais il sentait la présence brûlante de corps autour de lui. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendit pas à ça. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que les lampes s'allument subitement, noyant ses iris éblouis, l'aveuglant presque. Mettant sa main en coupe au-dessus des yeux, il recula de deux pas en voyant un petit groupe sortir de la lumière blanche. Les doigts de son autre main se serrèrent en un poing ferme. Une exclamation retentit :

\- SURPRISE !

Eren ne tarda pas à s'habituer aux éclairages vifs, et il resta interdit devant ce qui lui faisait face, ainsi qu'à la conversation qui suivit. Face à lui se trouvait six personnes affublées de costumes étranges. Les deux du centre attirèrent son attention en premier : un grand blond baraqué vêtu dans une tenue de costard violet pailleté, avec petit nœud papillon rose, et une femme à grosses lunettes rectangulaires portant une perruque multicolore, une robe bleue électrique très courte sur collants jaunes, avec une grosse paire de bottes marron à lacets. A sa droite un blond dans un costume de cochon se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés et les narines dilatées, avec à ses côtés une petite rousse semblant trépigner d'impatience, sa robe rose pâle à froufrous descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles s'agitant doucement. A l'autre bout un châtain à l'air bougon jaugeait notre protagoniste, sa lèvre supérieure redressée avec dédain, cela formant une assez jolie harmonie avec le vêtement de cow-boy qu'il portait. Venait finalement le sixième, encore un autre blond, ses longs cheveux détachés flottant sur ses épaules. Il grattait distraitement sa petite barbe de trois jours, un grand sourire avenant plaqué sur le visage, qu'il parvenait à conserver en dépit de son… déguisement. Consistant en fait en un simple slip et une paire de bottes remontant jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Le tout en une fourrure brune ultra épaisse.

Ce fut sans doute après avoir observé leurs accoutrements que notre brun se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas Levi ! pépia la petite rousse aux cheveux courts.

La seconde femme s'approcha, son index tapant contre sa bouche.

\- Mmh… En effet, fit-elle pensivement.

Puis elle eut une mine abattue et continua :

\- Il nous a refait le coup de l'année dernière ! Raaahhh ! Je le sentais venir !

Des pas retentirent derrière Eren, qui se retourna, se trouvant face à Levi. Une petite expression de triomphe se dessinait sur son visage, ne parvenant pas à être entièrement cachée. Le blond aux cheveux longs s'esclaffa d'un rire tonitruant, faisant sursauter l'infirmier un peu pommé. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il allait demander des explications quand la femme à la perruque multicolore le dépassa, se précipitant sur le gérant de Titania, les bras tendus.

\- Leviii ! Surpriiise !

Le noiraud l'esquiva et mit sa main sur sa perruque, la plaquant devant ses yeux.

\- Casse-toi, grommela-t-il.

\- C'est méchant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Levi l'ignora et vint se poster devant le reste du groupe, mains dans les poches.

\- Je vous présente Eren, une…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au brun.

\- … connaissance.

Le jeune infirmier ne savait pas trop où se mettre, alors il fit un petit sourire, se grattant l'arrière du crâne de la main gauche.

\- Hem, bonjour à vous, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le grand blond au costume à paillettes violettes fut celui à faire le premier pas. Il se planta devant Eren et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

\- Je suis Erwin, enchanté.

\- EREN ?! hurla la femme à la perruque.

Notre brun se tourna vers elle, les yeux agrandis quand il se rendit compte qu'elle se ruait vers lui à toute allure. Il l'évita cependant lestement, et elle faillit s'étaler sur le sol, ce qui heureusement pour elle ne fut pas le cas.

\- C-C'est moi, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Alors c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. Lev –

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva dans un gargouillis. Le noiraud venait de lui choper le cou par derrière et la tirait vers lui, la faisant se cambrer douloureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore raconter comme conneries la folle ? grinça-t-il.

\- J-j'me rends, j'me rends ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Il la relâcha sans un regard, et remit ses mains dans ses poches. Eren se demanda vraiment ce dans quoi il avait foutu les pieds. Sans le laisser se questionner plus longtemps, le dénommé Erwin vint poser ses mains de part en part de ses épaules, le dirigeant vers les personnes qui ne s'étaient pas encore présentées. Il fut stoppé face au cow-boy, celui-ci le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne daigne tendre sa main au brun, que ce dernier serra sans attendre.

\- Auruo, marmonna-t-il. Enchanté.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais le blond vêtu du slip en fourrure le devança, donnant l'accolade à notre protagoniste.

\- Salut ! Je suis Erd. Voici Petra, annonça-t-il en hochant la tête en direction de la jeune rousse qui s'approchait.

Eren serra la petite main tiède de celle-ci.

\- Bonsoir, fit-elle de sa voix chantante.

\- Bonsoir, sourit-il.

Ne restait plus que… l'homme au costume de cochon. Le brun ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il s'approche de si près, ne s'arrêtant qu'à cinq pauvres centimètres de son cou, et ne le … renifle. Oui, le renifler. Renifler. _Renifler_ bordel ! Eren eut un brusque mouvement de recul, toisant l'homme, sourcils froncés. Celui-ci plissa le nez, fixant notre protagoniste avec une surprise mélangée à de la curiosité. A côté d'eux Erd s'esclaffait de bon cœur, et Petra pouffait silencieusement.

\- I-Il a fait quoi là, articula l'infirmier.

Le blond aux cheveux longs vint le tapoter sur l'épaule.

\- Il t'a senti.

\- Ça j'avais remarqué, grommela le brun.

\- C'est Mike, il est muet, crut bon de préciser la jolie rousse. Selon ton odeur, il va en quelque sorte, eh bien…

Elle chercha ses mots.

\- Vérifier si t'es un chic type, termina Erd.

Eren dévisagea l'homme muet, tête penchée. Mike le fixait aussi, yeux plissés, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Puis il attrapa la main du brun et la serra en hochant le menton, le saluant.

\- Apparemment ça a l'air d'aller, fit le blond à côté, l'air dubitatif.

\- Oui c'est vrai, même d'aller très bien, renchérit Petra.

\- T'es un bon gars alors ! s'exclama Erd en lui claquant dans le dos. Où est-ce que Levi t'as déniché ?

L'infirmier se détendit un peu plus. Ces personnes le mettaient particulièrement à l'aise.

\- Au Titania, répondit-il.

Le blond débuta un long rire tonitruant, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Franchement ?! hoqueta-t-il entre deux soubresauts.

\- B-bah oui pourquoi ? bégaya notre protagoniste.

\- Et il t'a pris au sérieux ?

\- Qu – Hein ?

Petra vint à sa rescousse.

\- C'est-à-dire que Levi critique si souvent les clients de sa boîte…, expliqua-t-elle. En temps normal il ne se serait jamais arrêté pour parler à quelqu'un.

\- « Critiquer », et encore t'es vraiment sympa là, s'esclaffait toujours Erd.

\- Un problème ? s'immisça une voix grave derrière eux.

Le blondinet au slip en fourrure se crispa, lèvres pincées. Il savait parfaitement que le noiraud se tenait juste derrière lui.

\- Heeuuu non, pas du t-

\- Je vous entends jacasser depuis tout à l'heure, alors je me demande…

\- O-oui ? fit Erd, pas très sûr de lui tout à coup.

Eren avait remarqué que même Mike avait détourné les yeux, comme s'il ne faisait pas réellement partie de la conversation.

\- Je me demande de quoi vous pouvez bien parler, puisque ça a l'air si intéressant.

Les yeux de l'infirmier glissèrent sur Petra, qui faisait maintenant la moue, une petite goutte de sueur faisant son apparition sur sa tempe. Tout le monde semblait… Craindre Levi à un tel point. Pourtant il ne pouvait tromper personne, il s'agissait bien là de ses amis. Ce petit homme pâle pouvait donc être si effrayant ? C'était presque ironique. Notre brun ne put retenir un gloussement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Autour de lui les autres s'étaient rejoints. Levi poignarda l'infirmier de ses yeux bien cachés derrière ses petites lunettes noires, n'appréciant que très peu qu'on se moque de lui, car il était certain que c'était le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? intervint Hanji, tout sourire.

En voyant la tête que tirait le noiraud, et Eren qui riait doucement à côté, elle se mit elle aussi à ricaner, mais cela augmenta rapidement de volume. Erd s'y était mis aussi, puis la rousse, plus discrètement. Alors le brun se mit à rire franchement, ne pouvant se retenir et sans vraiment savoir très bien pourquoi, sa lèvre supérieure retroussées au-dessus de ses gencives. Levi grogna un « sale gosse » et se détourna d'eux. Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans le petit couloir juste derrière, la jeune femme aux lunettes, prise d'excitation, vint sauter sur le dos de notre jeune protagoniste.

\- Wow ! se récria-t-il, titubant sous le poids qui accaparait le haut de son corps.

\- T'es encore mieux que ce que je croyais ! s'exclama Hanji, puis elle posa ses mains sur les joues du brun et les malaxa. Tu as vraiment une gueule d'amour mon petit Eren ! On va bien s'amuser !

\- Quoi ?! pépia-t-il, gigotant pour la faire redescendre.

Ce qui réussit, puisqu'elle tomba sur les fesses.

\- Aïe ! couina-t-elle.

Le brun lui attrapa le poignet pour la relever, sans oublier de s'excuser mille et une fois, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit de cette oreille et le tira vers elle, le faisant chuter.

\- Haha ! Je t'ai eu !

Face contre terre, le brun se redressa en position assise, se demandant une nouvelle fois ce qu'il foutait ici avec ces gens déjantés. Autant entrer dans leur jeu. Hanji voulut se relever, mais l'infirmier veilla bien à se venger et lui faucha les deux jambes, la faisant s'écraser sur le sol comme une baleine. Elle émit d'ailleurs un bruit approximativement similaire.

\- Hhuuuuffffh !

Il y eut un petit instant avant qu'elle ne se retourne, toute étourdie.

\- T'es presque pire que Levi ! s'écria-t-elle ensuite.

Sa perruque était tombée avec tous ces mouvements, dévoilant une chevelure brune désordonnée, ramenée en une pauvre queue de cheval. Elle avait vraiment l'air folle.

\- Fallait pas me chercher ! riposta immédiatement Eren, avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée car Hanji lui faisait des chatouilles sur les côtes. Arrête ça ! Je t'en prie arrête ça !

La brunette fut subitement retirée de son corps, tirée par la peau du cou par un Levi exaspéré. Pendant ce temps-là les autres étaient partis dans la pièce à côté.

\- Hanji, Hanji…, soupira dangereusement le noiraud.

Elle émit un « gloups » avant de parvenir à se dégager et détaler comme un lapin, prenant les jambes à son cou. Eren la regarda partir, puis retourna son attention sur le gérant de Titania, celui-ci le détaillant. Finalement, il lui saisit le poignet et le remit sur pieds.

\- Merci, dit le brun, avant de froncer les sourcils. Dis, tu peux m'expliquer un peu…

\- Ouais, grommela Levi en passant une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Je suppose que je te dois une explication. C'est simple. Aujourd'hui ça fait huit ans que je suis gérant à Titania, et la folle m'a invité, comme chaque année, pour une fête surprise. Je suis pas con, je savais bien qu'elle ferait ça. Je me doutais donc qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois me faire son coup du « surprise » dans le noir avec leurs déguisements idiots.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les iris turquoise d'Eren, qui comprit finalement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait entrer en premier, pour qu'ils me prennent pour toi.

\- Exact, confirma le noiraud.

\- Mais pourquoi…

Chaque chose s'emboîta finalement.

\- Tu as fait ça pour que l'attention soit dirigée sur moi !

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Levi.

\- Mais c'est que tu comprends vite, gamin. Ouais. Je tiens à ma tranquillité, et la folle n'allait pas me foutre la paix sinon.

\- Tu t'es clairement servi de moi là.

\- Mouais.

Eren accusa le coup, puis ronchonna :

\- Je me sens tellement apprécié, c'est dingue.

Le sourire du gérant s'agrandit.

\- Oh mais détrompe-toi, je n'ai pas voulu amener n'importe qui cette année.

Bon très bien, le brun dû l'avouer, ça lui faisait plaisir. Puis Levi tourna les talons.

\- Rejoignons les autres. Ils commencent sans doute à festoyer. »

Eren le suivit, étrangement soulagé. Parvenu dans la pièce, le brun resta pantois. Ce ne fut pas exactement par la longue table blanche ou encore les invités regroupés autour, mais plutôt par le nombre incalculable de nourriture présente. On alimentait tout un régiment ici ou quoi ?! Levi lui jeta un regard amusé puis s'avança dans la salle, prenant place aux côtés d'Erwin et Mike. Ne sachant pas trop où se mettre – au sens propre comme au figuré – l'attention du brun fut cependant très vite attirée par une certaine Hanji tapotant le siège vide entre le sien et celui d'Erd. Bon, ces deux-là semblait être les plus dérangés, mais également plus détendus et festifs, ce qui lui convenait finalement bien. Installé à son aise, il remarqua que les deux personnes face à lui – les places se chevauchant – étaient Erwin et Levi. Au moins une figure familière ne se trouvait pas loin, car il aurait peut-être besoin de soutien avec les deux gugusses à ses côtés.

Hanji se montra finalement plus calme que tout à l'heure, en tout cas elle gesticulait moins. Erd quant à lui faisait des blagues sur les blonds, et bien que ça ne soit pas très original Eren et la brune étaient finalement toujours là pour se marrer. L'infirmier devait l'admettre, il s'amusait bien.

« Alors dis-moi Eren, tu es infirmier c'est ça ? demanda Hanji.

Le regard du brun papillonna vers le noiraud.

\- Oh, Levi t'as déjà parlé de moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis une passionnée des sciences, et la médecine ça me connaît un peu, donc j'ai retenu plutôt facilement ton métier.

Puis elle se pencha vers lui en mode confidence avant de continuer :

\- Tu m'as l'air assez jeune tout de même. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Mh ? Vingt-deux.

Elle joignit ses mains à celles du brun, puis se tourna vers le noiraud :

\- Mais c'est que tu as chopé le gros lot ! Un petit jeune en pleine santé ! Et en plus il est rigolo ! Bravo, Levi !

Celui-ci, qui avait un semblant de discussion avec Erwin, braqua son regard dans leur direction. Eren craignit un instant qu'il ne saute à la gorge de la brune, à la place de quoi un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

\- Oh mais tu as oublié quelque chose : ce gamin est un bon danseur.

\- Quoi ! s'étrangla immédiatement l'infirmier. Tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule en me demandant si j'étais bourré !

\- Et alors ? fit l'autre en croisant les bras. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu dansais mal.

\- Tiens donc, tu es capable de faire des compliments maintenant, bougonna le brun.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu me connaissais vraiment, alors ne prends pas tes grands airs de microbe effronté, répliqua le gérant.

\- Oh, je suppose que tu essayais donc de faire un pas vers moi ? C'est trop aimable, marmonna notre protagoniste en tirant la langue, jouant son rôle de gamin à la perfection.

Hanji s'était tue et les regardait faire, la mine toute excitée, trépignant d'impatience. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien dire, mais elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ébahie par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Erd avait baissé le ton, et Erwin et Petra sirotaient tranquillement leur verre, les oreilles attentives.

\- Tout à fait, grogna Levi, et ton cerveau de gosse sous-développé n'a pas réussi à capter l'information apparemment.

\- Pff. Peut-être parce que tu aurais besoin d'une mise au point niveau communication, fit notre brun, la mine boudeuse, lèvre inférieure en avant.

\- Bon, stop ! intervint Hanji. Vous êtes irrécupérables là !

Et elle eut du mal à croire que ce soit elle qui était en train de dire ça.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Erd. On dirait deux gamins de quatre ans ! »

La brune allait également rebondir là-dessus, mais n'ajouta rien sous l'aura menaçante qui émanait du noiraud. Et le repas continua plus tranquillement, bien qu'Hanji et le blond aux cheveux longs partent un peu dans leurs délires de temps en temps. Il arrivait à Levi de les rembarrer, mais notre brun était là pour leur porter secours, jetant un regard moqueur vers le noiraud qui pétait des câbles. Finalement, ce dernier finit par se joindre à eux, et tous purent clairement remarquer qu'il s'amusait bien. Parce qu'après deux épreuves de remplissage de tomates cerise dans la bouche, le coup du mélange saugrenu de sauces diverses à ingurgiter, puis le grand défi de la belle dose de poivre sur la langue, Levi était toujours debout, vainqueur, et pas en train de se nettoyer la bouche à seau d'eau.

« J'en peux plus, soupira Hanji, qui agonisait sur le sol. Ma langue est boursouflée, j'suis sûre qu'elle va plus rentrer dans ma bouche !

Erd quant à lui était parti aux toilettes en geignant.

\- Ouais moi aussi, renifla Eren, qui avait les larmes au bord des yeux et les nez qui coulait. Je souffre le martyr là. Comment il fait pour rester debout Hanji ? Tu m'avais dit être certaine qu'il serait le premier à perdre…

\- C'était une tactique pour qu'il joue avec nous, pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- On le saura pour la prochaine fois…

\- Nan, j'aurai ma revanche, souffla la brune.

\- …

Le noiraud qui s'était rassi, jambes croisées, intervint, son visage n'exprimant rien si ce n'est de la suffisance :

\- Vous faites moins les malins hein, fit-il triomphalement.

\- Quel modeste, ironisa l'infirmier.

\- Arrêtez de vous chercher non-stop, se plaignit Hanji.

\- C'est sa faute, ronchonna Eren.

\- C'est toi l'immature, marmonna Levi.

\- Arrêteeezz ! s'exclama la brune. Aaaghh j'en peux plus, je meurs. Faut que je pique un p'tit somme.

Et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, c'est ce qu'elle commença réellement à faire. Elle se mit bien en boule sur le sol et roupilla, un sourire paisible flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle a vraiment l'air contente, remarqua le brun.

\- Mouais, maugréa le noiraud.

Mais l'infirmier savait bien que Levi s'était bien amusé lui aussi, et que voir Hanji ainsi ça lui faisait plaisir. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Eh oui, Eren avait à peu près saisi comment il fonctionnait. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son portable, il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa, regardant avec panique le noiraud. Il avoisinait les vingt-trois heures, et il avait encore des choses à faire ensuite.

\- Oh merde, faut que je rentre. Je taffe demain.

\- Je te raccompagne, fit immédiatement Levi, qui venait de se lever. Ne traînons pas.

\- Merci. » soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

Erwin eut la bienveillance de leur dire de filer sans se soucier du rangement. Il s'en occuperait avec les autres. C'est en lançant de grands au revoir et remerciements que le brun partit, tout sourire. Ils rejoignirent la jolie Ferrari rouge, Roberta – et le brun faillit se moquer une nouvelle fois du gérant de Titania, mais se retint de justesse. Durant le trajet, ce fut principalement Eren qui parla, disant combien il avait passé une superbe soirée, et que le noiraud avait vraiment des amis en or, qui étaient très attachés à lui. Levi l'écoutait déblatérer tout ça, quelque peu surpris, puis attendri. Il avait bien fait d'avoir amené ce gamin.

Quelques courtes minutes après ils parvenaient devant chez le brun, ce dernier n'oubliant pas de remercier le noiraud de l'avoir raccompagné.

« Bon, et bien à plus, fit-il.

\- Oui, à plus, répondit Levi.

\- Rentre bien.

L'infirmier ouvrit la portière et posa un pied à terre, mais avant de s'extirper totalement de la voiture il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son conducteur.

\- Tu me donnerais ton numéro ?

\- Bien sûr, fit immédiatement le noiraud.

Un peu comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Il lui dicta son numéro de téléphone, et après s'être bien assuré qu'il l'avait enregistré, Eren sortit du véhicule. La portière claquée, la fenêtre s'abaissa. Main sur le toit de la voiture, il se baissa, et vit Levi penché dans sa direction. Les traits de ce dernier paraissaient plus détendus, et sa bouche laissa passer un sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire en coin, ou dissimulé. Non, c'était un vrai, les dents à découvert. Et une légère palpitation vint toquer contre le ventre de notre cher protagoniste.

\- Merci Eren, dit le noiraud. De m'avoir accompagné ce soir.

Tiens, il l'avait appelé par son prénom pour une fois.

\- Je me suis bien amusé.

\- Si tu…, commença le gérant.

Il tourna la tête vers la route, puis la dirigea de nouveau vers Eren, afin de sortir sa phrase d'une traite :

\- Puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir été trop affecté par Erd et Hanji, ce qui est un exploit, tu accepterais de m'accompagner la prochaine fois ?

Levi semblait à la fois gêné et incertain, et une étrange petite moue boudeuse était venue s'installer sur son visage. En bref c'était mignon. Une minuscule teinte rose apparut sur les joues de l'infirmier, dont la réponse fusa :

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Parfait, expira lentement le noiraud.

\- Parfait, confirma le brun.

Les lèvres de celui-ci s'étirèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et Levi fit brièvement de même. Puis Eren se renferma bien vite et se recula.

\- A plus. »

Le gérant de Titania lui fit un petit geste de la main, avant de remonter la vitre et s'éloigner à toute allure. Se détournant rapidement, notre brun entra dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble, l'air hagard. Puis il s'arrêta subitement, poings serrés. Les événements prenaient une tournure inattendue. Mais le pire… Le pire c'est qu'il venait de réaliser que ce soir, pas une seule fois ses gestes et ses paroles n'avaient eu de rapport avec son enquête. A aucun moment l'Exécuteur n'avait planifié quoi que ce soit. Et ça c'était mauvais. Le brun se remémora le visage lumineux de Levi, et il s'assombrit. Force était de constater que son estomac venait de le tirailler. Ce mec était fort, il avait réussi à le toucher là où personne n'était encore jamais parvenu à le faire. Merde. Il était mal barré.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre les cocos ! Héhé, vous êtes contents, y a eu du Eren et du Levi ?! XD Mais nooon c'était pas un rdv tête à tête, sorryyy ! Je pense que c'est trop tôt pour ça ! Petit commentaire sur vos ressentis ? :) Pardon pour le retard de publication, mais j'espère que ce chapitre en valait un minimum la peine !**

 **Beuzouilles sur vous ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 13 ~ Et il est looonng ! Ce nombre portant malheur, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si en retard… Je redoutais l'instant vous comprenez… Bon. Non c'est pas vrai. Mais voilà, deux raisons. (Je tiens à me justifier) D'abord, j'ai été une semaine chez mon père dans le pays voisin, et je ne le vois jamais, et pis de deux j'ai écrit un** **OS** **sur nos deux chéris, et je suis en ce moment un peu turlupiner par… le LEMON. Eeeh oui ! Je sais que je vais devoir m'y mettre un jour, et bon… Je suis en train de faire un autre OS là – oui celui-ci explique aussi le retard de ma publication de l'Exécuteur… – et j'hésite à y incorporer un lemon… Bon en tout cas j'avais pas prévu d'en mettre un – ou plusieurs – pour la fic de l'Exécuteur, mais finalement ça va peut-être changer je crois… En plus j'imagine parfaitement comment ils seraient… *-* Bref ! Vous aimeriez bien vous ? Ou bien c'est pas votre truc ? :0 Dîtes-moi vraiment please XD Sinon, comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, les événements vont s'enchaîner plus rapidement, le pauvre Eren va donc subir un peu… Enfin plus que d'habitude quoi XD**

 **Tites réponses à reviews : (Comme d'hab chuis désolée ça prend un peu de place, parce que je blablate trop Dx)**

 **P'tite plume : En slip à fourrure Erd, eehh oui ! Non mais lui je l'adore, je lui attribuerai toujours de rôles rigolos ! XD J'ai été un peu longue pour la suite, et j'en suis désolée, mais elle est là maintenant, bourrée d'action :)**

 **Asuna : Je comprends la douleur de lire une fic qui est en cours… D'autant plus si l'auteur arrête la publication en plein milieu ! Mais chuis quand même vachement contente de t'avoir fait changer ton habitude de lire que des complètes :3 Profite de la suite ! (es-tu Asuna25 ? Juste en dessous XD)**

 **Asuna25 : Bon, je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois la Asuna (guest) du dessus(?), mais je réponds quand même XD C'est vrai tu as relu mon histoire une « énième » fois ?! AAhhh ! arrgh… je meurs, balle en plein cœur (rime de ouf). Non mais, reprenons notre sérieux. Ça me fait trop plaisir ! Pardon pour le retard, mais maintenant I'm back !**

 **Nekoko 3 : Salut mon R2D2 en sucre ~ (bah quoi, tu m'as appelée jeune padawan Dx !) Je suis vraiment, vraiment desolée pour mon retard… Bon du coup, maigre consolation, ce chapitre est long… et pis y aura de l'action quand même :3 T'as aimé le sourire de Levi alors… C'est sûr que quand c'est sincère ça doit être magnifique à regarder *-* et à goûter aussi, mmmh… Oops ! Pardon ! Il appartient qu'à Eren ! Forever ! En tout cas merci de me rester aussi fidèle et de poster à chaque fois une jolie review qui me fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Beuzouilles ! ~**

 **Licorne-chan : Coucou toi ! C'est bien pour le lapin, faut persévérer ! ;D Je t'en veux pas de voir du Tokyo Ghoul partout, ce manga est véritablement excellent ! J'en suis au tome 3 de la saison 2 Tokyo Ghoul : Re… (donc oui je lis les mangas et ne regarde pas trop les animes... Enfin je fais les deux en fait XD) J'adore les dessins en plus :3 Ce monde est terriblement bien imaginé ! Beaucoup de sensations extrêmes, de l'action à gogo, tout ça tout ça, c'est mon truc *^* Retournons à nos moutons XD Ta comparaison entre Levi avec des tomates cerises plein la bouche, et Pô avec les raviolis, est franchement bien trouvée ! J'adore la référence *3* Bravo ! Ouais Levi est trop fort… (j'suis sûr il arriverait à faire ce que t'as dit sans trop de problème ! Et en ajoutant un énorme bol de nouilles à ras bord en équilibre sur sa tête !) Bref XD ! Ce chapitre-ci sera moins doux ~ Mais vu que t'es toi aussi une fan de Tokyo Ghoul, je pense que tu aimeras que y ait de l'action :P Merci pour ton commentaire tout gentil et rigolo :3 Et bonne lecture !**

 **Taqasim : Pour ce qui est de Levi qui l'invite à une soirée, je dirai qu'il tient tout de même à remercier Eren, qui l'a gentiment soigné ;D Que quelqu'un parvienne à le supporter est un record, alors je suppose qu'il veut se rapprocher des personnes pour qui c'est le cas XD Déjà plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Gunther, mais ça serait étonnant qu'ils s'en soient déjà remis :0 Et je sais que parfois il ne faut pas trop se morfondre, broyer du noir, mais plutôt trouver l'occasion de se changer les idées :) ça leur a fait du bien à tous ! Pourquoi Mike aurait senti une odeur de sang sur Eren… ? Il peut peut-être le faire dans le manga, mais pas ici en tout cas ;) Et puis Eren travaille à l'hôpital de toute façon :3 Sinon j'ai toujours adoré Hanji, et Erd aussi, je l'imagine bien en type tout rigolo ! (oui, donc un slip en fourrure pour le déguisement, oui oui… Dx Me juge pô !) Je sais que tu veux une scène de Parkour, et justement il y en a une dans ce chapitre 13 ! Et d'autres suivront très rapidement, tu auras droit à davantage ! Bonne lecture ~**

 **Eden661 : Bonjoouurrr(soir) Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié, chuis désolée, vraiment :( Bon bah voilà un long chapitre pour toi, j'espère que ça ira ! Tu as raison, c'était un chapitre plus détente :) Z'ont bien fait les idiots ! Mais prépare-toi, celui-ci le sera moins ! Huhuhu ! Et puis désolée pour la fin, y aura de nouveau du suspens… Pour mon OS, bah du coup j'en ai publié un autre je sais pô si tu l'as vu (il est bizarre), et pour celui que j'écris dans les transports il avance tranquillement, mais il avance un peu presque chaque jour ! En fait c'est surtout que j'ai du mal à faire des OS courts… (j'y arrive pas en fait, c'est tout XD) Du coup lui il sera en trois chapitre ! Et je vais le mettre en M je pense… Si j'y arrive… Arrgh ! Allez, à bientôt ! Beuzouilles ~ ~**

 **Rin Yumii : Levi fait cet effet-là, il est tout bonnement irrésistible :3 Mais faut pas oublier qu'Eren aussi ! :D Leur relation va évoluer avec difficulté, mais nettement évoluer tout de même, et très rapidement à compter des prochains chapitres ! Enfin ça, tu comprendras pourquoi ! ;3**

 **TiffAckerman : Héhé, t'as aimé les costumes ? J'ai été inspirée assez rapidement, surtout pour celui d'Erd en slip fourrure XD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ~**

 **lulue79 : Oh vouuiii une nouvelle lectrice :3 Bonjoouur ! En tout cas voici le chapitre 13, qui est plus long, et je te dis à bientôt ~ Merchi pour le commentaire tout gentil *^***

 **Elisha (Guest) : Toi aussi t'aimes bien le surnom Levinichou ? XD Le slip à fourrure d'Erd en a fait rire plus d'un, je suis contente :3 C'était mon déguisement favori de la soirée ! *^* Bon alors je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre sera moins rigolo Dx ! Le sérieux revient en force ! (je crois..) Mais j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même :) Bonne lecture ~ Bizzz**

 **nellca : Ne me tue pas ! Tiens, voici la suite, je la pose juste là, à tes pieds, alors me fais pas de mal… OOouuiiiiinn ! Salut :3 Ca va ? Pppfffrrtt ! Bon ok je me calme. Oui, Levi est cool hein ? Beh t'inquiète pas, il sera plus présent ;3 Bonne lectuuure et merci pour ta gentille review !  
**

* * *

Sept jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. La vie avait repris son cours tranquillement. Repris son cours _tranquillement_ puisqu'Eren n'avait pas revu Levi, repoussant encore et toujours au lendemain le moment où il retournerait à Titania. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas y aller. Le brun ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était si pessimiste à l'idée de revoir le noiraud, mais ce dont il était certain était qu'une odeur diffuse de peur se baladait dans ses entrailles. Et c'était mauvais signe. L'Exécuteur ne devait pourtant pas faire fi pour si peu, il était courageux non ? Et le plus important restait de protéger la population. Oui, il irait demain. Ce soir il était un peu fatigué, et il devait être certain de bien faire son job.

« Tu as l'air perturbé mon chéri, il se passe quelque chose ?

Ah oui, et il restait Carla. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Ils étaient en ce moment-même dans le salon, sur le canapé, à regarder une émission inintéressante et débile sur le petit poste de télévision.

\- Il n'y a rien maman.

La jeune femme joignit ses mains, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as encore appelée « maman » !

Il se tourna vers elle, avant de subitement se replonger dans l'écran.

\- Que – Je vois pas qu'est-ce que ça peut faire !

\- Mais il n'y a aucun problème à ça. Je suis contente.

Les yeux de la brune regardèrent dans le vague, un léger sourire mécanique sur les lèvres. Ça lui arrivait depuis environ trois jours de se perdre ainsi dans les limbes de ses pensées, sous l'étonnement de son fils puisqu'elle ne le faisait pas habituellement.

\- Tout va bien ? finit-il par grommeler.

Ignorant sa question, Carla lui demanda, de but en blanc :

\- Tu n'es toujours pas reparti la nuit faire ton Exécuteur, et ce depuis déjà quelques jours. C'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Toujours aussi perspicace.

\- Ouais.

Eren lui avait un peu parlé de son expérience sur son boulot de nuit. Il pouvait enfin partager cela avec quelqu'un, autant en profiter. Et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait énormément de bien, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa mère – sorte de fantôme, certes – et qu'elle avait donc trouvé les mots justes pour le soulager de ce poids. A partir de là le brun la voyait d'un œil un peu nouveau, et inconsciemment il avait commencé à la traiter avec plus de douceur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas ? Tu n'as rien prévu de particulier ce soir, non ?

Il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai rien de prévu ? Je regarde la télévision, ça se voit.

\- Ce truc, là ? fit-elle en croisant les bras. Allons Eren, on sait tous les deux que ça n'est pas du tout ton style ces émissions de gosses.

Il tiqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus.

\- Et puis tu commences à midi demain, tu auras donc le temps de dormir.

Là par contre il se leva, la toisant avec énervement.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu insistes autant ?!

Elle se mit debout elle aussi, avec une moue embêtée.

\- C'est pour toi que je dis ça, je m'inquiète de ton mental.

\- Tu t'inquiètes de mon mental et pourtant tu veux m'envoyer là-bas faire la sale besogne ? se récria-t-il, une veine venant palpiter sur son front. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

Surprise, la jeune femme répliqua immédiatement :

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton s'il-te-plaît. Je me demande simplement pourquoi tu changes tes habitudes, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Pourquoi ne m'en parles-tu pas ?

\- Ça me regarde, c'est pas tes affaires !

\- Eren !

Sa voix avait claquée, sèche, colérique, rauque. Ce qui stoppa net le brun.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te morfonds !

\- Je ne –

\- Ce beau discours pour défendre les opprimés, c'était du vent ?!

\- Qu- Non ! riposta-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu laisserais des assassins dominer cette ville parce que tu as des broutilles ?

\- Non, dit-il d'un ton plus assuré.

\- Tu vas donc rester devant la télévision puis faire la grasse matinée ?

Le brun serra les poings, ses jointures blanchissant. Il regardait maintenant sa mère avec détermination.

\- Pas question, fit-il fermement. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

\- Exactement, affirma sa mère plus doucement en faisant mine de lui caresser la joue. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout.

Le brun put sentir un faible contact contre sa joue, comme la dernière fois, comme si le bout des doigts de Carla était redevenu matériels. Cela suffit à lui donner un plus de courage.

\- Je vais te montrer…, murmura la brune.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta cachette. »

Surpris, il acquiesça, et ils ne tardèrent pas à partir.

.

Le brun avait maintenant revêtu son uniforme d'Exécuteur, et il fixait sa mère qui tournait depuis tout à l'heure autour de lui.

« Voudrais-tu cesser s'il-te-plaît, soupira-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu es pieds nus ?

\- Pour utiliser mon don bien sûr. Si tu regardes bien je flotte légèrement au-dessus du sol.

La jeune femme se mit à genoux et se baissa.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, le visage illuminé. C'est ingénieux !

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop… C'est mon pouvoir quoi, fit-il en se dandinant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- C'est fantastique.

\- M-merci. Je dois y aller maintenant.

\- Oui, nous n'allons pas commencer à nous tourner les pouces ! bailla-t-elle.

Sur le qui-vive, l'infirmier sortit sur le toit du bâtiment, observant les alentours avec attention. Quand il fut certain d'être seul, il se tourna vers sa mère, qui était restée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui fit signe de venir et il s'approcha.

\- Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Allez, tourne-toi ! pépia-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'elle lui réservait. Finalement elle vint poser son menton sur son épaule, bien qu'il ne le sente pas, mais il pouvait la voir du coin de l'œil. Sa douce odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines, et il inspira doucement. La jeune femme lui susurra à l'oreille, d'une voix rassurante :

\- Tu vois tous ces immeubles qui s'étendent devant toi, de tout leur long ?

\- Oui…

\- Il y a des gens, là-dedans. Combien à ton avis ? Cent ? Deux-cent ? Plus ?

\- J-je ne sais pas, répondit-il, sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Dis-toi que ce que tu as sous les yeux, ça ne représente qu'une infime partie du quartier. De la ville. Un moucheron dans une fourmilière. Des milliers de personnes. Alors maintenant, sur ce nombre, combien à ton avis vont sortir s'amuser le soir ?

\- J'en sais r –

\- Eren, le coupa-t-elle. Fais un effort. Combien ?

\- Des dizaines, je suppose, bredouilla-t-il. Voire des centaines, se reprit-il.

Carla se déplaça, se mettant à ses côtés, légèrement en avant. Son visage pivota d'un centimètre vers lui.

\- Quand je suis morte…

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Maman, fit le brun, la gorge nouée. Nous ne sommes pas forcés d'en parler.

\- Quand je suis morte, continua-t-elle en haussant le ton, qui tremblotait, je n'étais que de passage. Je n'étais pas sortie m'amuser. Je rentrais simplement chez moi, auprès de mon mari et de mon fils.

Eren déglutit, attendant la suite.

\- Alors quel est le pourcentage de chance pour ces personnes qui resteront des heures dehors ? Qui rentreront chez elles tard dans la nuit ? Tu peux me le dire ?

\- Je – Cela dépend, c'est –

\- Tu peux me le dire ?! répéta-t-elle, criant presque.

Le brun vacilla sur ses deux pieds.

\- P-peut-être autour de…

\- Oui ?

\- Quatre-vingt pourcent de chance qu'elles soient rentrées sans problème particulier…

\- Si naïf…

Il serra les poings.

\- Plutôt… Soixante-dix ?

\- C'est déjà mieux, soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils avec un mince sourire atrocement triste.

\- Quant à moi je dirai soixante-cinq. Soit deux tiers.

\- S-si peu ?

\- Si peu. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte après ces nombreuses nuits de combats acharnés, non ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi y-a-t-il encore autant de – de vermines ?

\- Parce que le mal est partout, chuchota-t-il. Il ronge, il est persuasif. Tentant.

\- Ces personnes, ces habitants ne se rendent pas compte du risque, et ça ne changera jamais ! Chaque soir ils risquent un tiers de leur vie ! C'est tellement… injuste. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de responsable.

\- Quelqu'un qui les protège.

Elle opina du menton, et se tourna totalement vers lui.

\- Quelqu'un qui en ait la force… Quelqu'un… comme toi, mon chéri.

Le brun roula des épaules.

\- Je suis désolé maman. Je me suis perdu un instant, mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. Grâce à toi.

Sa mère fit un pas vers lui.

\- Tu avais juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta détermination, que tu perdes ton but de vue, murmura-t-elle, puis elle plaça sa main sur son propre cœur. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut en toi, je sais que tu en as les tripes.

\- Je te promets, je te jure de faire en sorte que plus personne ne soit tué comme toi tu l'as été, grinça-t-il, mais d'un ton ferme. Plus ja –

\- Eeeh eh eh, le coupa-t-elle. Ne sois pas guidé par tant de haine mon chéri. Rien n'en résultera de bon. Pars juste faire ton travail, vas donc veiller au-dessus de ta ville.

Elle fit volte-face, s'éloignant jusqu'au bord de l'immeuble, où elle s'arrêta. Son corps devint de plus en plus transparent, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Le brun put l'entendre lui souffler, alors que la dernière parcelle de sa peau venait de s'évaporer :

\- Pense à l'air qui t'entoure, qui caresse le long de ton corps quand tu cours… Tu t'en souviens ? Tu aimais tellement ça, quand tu étais petit. Tu disais que le vent filait à tes côtés, comme un ami.

L'Exécuteur ferma les yeux. Le vent… Il était encore là, le poussant, le soulevant. Même quand Eren l'avait oublié, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'emmener toujours et toujours plus haut, donnant l'impulsion suffisante en-dessous de ses ailes pour qu'il puisse s'élever suffisamment.

\- Je m'en souviens… maman. » chuchota-t-il.

Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières et écarta légèrement plus les jambes, se mettant en position. Il était prêt. Prêt à combattre, prêt à défendre sa ville. Prêt à tuer s'il le fallait. Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant un souffle brûlant passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il joignit ses deux mains au niveau de la poitrine, les entremêlant, puis tendit les bras, faisant craquer ses jointures. Il fit ensuite rouler son cou d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Tout cela dans un silence parfaitement calme. Puis il pencha son buste en avant. Et décolla. Il marcha de plus en plus rapidement vers le rebord du toit, puis se mit à trottiner, et enfin courir. Les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses mollets gonflés à bloc, il fit un saut, atterrissant pieds joints pile sur les derniers millimètres de béton, et il se propulsa en un salto avant des plus longs, passant par-dessus de la rue entière, jusqu'à ce que ses deux pieds finissent sur le rebord d'un balcon de l'immeuble d'en face, un étage plus bas. Ne s'arrêtant pas à ça, il bondit au niveau supérieur, ses mains accrochant les barreaux de métal et ses doigts de pied agrippant la plaque du balcon. Il fit de même pour les trois étages plus hauts.

Une fois au sommet, il s'éleva de quatre petits centimètres au-dessus du sol, afin de ne pas abîmer sa peau plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il continuait de courir, n'avait pas stoppé ne serait-ce que cinq minuscules secondes afin de reprendre son souffle. Très vite, il se retrouva sur des toits pentus à tuiles, les bâtiments étant fortement rapprochés. Se ramassant sur lui-même, et une main au sol, il se propulsa vers l'immeuble d'en face, qui était légèrement plus bas, exécutant une roue parfaite dans le mouvement, puis plia fortement ses genoux pour amortir un maximum la rencontre avec la matière invisible d'une plateforme d'air quelques millimètres au-dessus du toit, et y atterrir accroupi. Ses deux paumes bien à plat, les doigts accrochés aux bords des tuiles grinçant de protestation, il poussa sur ses épaules et ses biceps, ainsi que sur ses jambes. Ces quatre prises à la fois lui permirent de relancer sa vitesse en un instant, partant tel un boulet de canon, et le vent giflant les cheveux de sa perruque blonde. Parvenu en haut du toit, celui-ci étant particulièrement raide, il se servit de l'angle comme support pour sa main droite, afin de jeter ses jambes de l'autre côté. Le bâtiment qui se dressa face à lui de toute sa hauteur – trois bons étages de plus – ne fit en rien reculer notre brun, qui s'élança, se jetant dans le vide en saut de l'ange, bras en croix légèrement dirigés vers l'avant.

C'était cette sensation qu'il recherchait. Accompagné du vent qui soufflait sous son long manteau, flottant comme un oiseau. Alors qu'il tombait. Mais il ne prenait plus garde à la gravité, ni même au bâtiment en contre-bas. Il n'y avait plus que lui et le vide immense qui éraflait sa peau en des frissons savoureux. Un vertige lui prenait à la tête, et il pouvait sentir son estomac et son cœur se soulever dans son corps, mais c'était justement ça qu'il aimait. Ces sensations fortes, qui le faisaient sentir vivant, qui lui donnaient _envie_ de le rester. Pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait ça. Se créant une surface d'air, il se baissa et y posa ses mains, donnant une impulsion suffisante pour que le reste de son corps suive, basculant d'un côté puis de l'autre, son dos formant un arque souple. Il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, et s'accroupit, toujours dans le vide. L'immeuble se trouvait à deux longueurs de jambe devant lui, et le toit à une bonne vingtaine de mètres au-dessus. Le brun créa une nouvelle surface d'air, mais face à lui cette fois, recouvrant la façade du bâtiment, jonchée de barres, comme une immense et large échelle. Il sauta dessus, ses doigts de pied et de main agrippant les prises, donnant une poussée fulgurante, augmentant sans cesse sa vitesse. Il était une fusée, déchaînée, le vent faisant faible résistance, ne parvenant pas à suivre cette montée en force subite, à pleine verticale. L'échelle invisible surplombant de deux petits mètres l'immeuble, parvenu en son sommet il poussa de toute la force de ses jambes, ses deux mains bien accrochées sur le dernier barreau, et son corps se retrouva en équilibre l'espace d'une seconde, les pieds en l'air, avant qu'il ne retombe de l'autre côté, un genou et une main posée bien à plat quelques centimètres au-dessus du toit. Puis il se redressa, un peu essoufflé, et observa les alentours l'espace d'une minute, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, et que les rues étaient calmes.

Il avança ensuite un peu plus loin en trottinant, quelques immeubles à côté, et écouta à nouveau, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien de pas net. Puis il reproduisit ce manège de nombreuses autres fois, quadrillant tout la zone sécurisé, repassant aux endroits qui semblaient craindre le plus. L'infirmier avait l'habitude, il faisait ça depuis longtemps… Et son boulot d'Exécuteur était ce qu'il prenait le plus à cœur.

Brusquement, un mouvement attira son attention. Quelques toits plus loin se trouvait quelqu'un, il en était certain, et alors qu'il allait s'approcher une ombre sortit de derrière une cheminée, face à lui, le fixant. Étudiant minutieusement la personne, Eren fut surpris de constater que son accoutrement ressemblait étrangement au Chien, mis à part l'épais bandage sur son bras gauche. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui, il pouvait distinguer d'ici les différences de proportion. Des hanches plus marquée, un corps onduleux. C'était, à s'y méprendre, une femme. Fronçant les sourcils, il avança d'un pas, mais immédiatement l'inconnue se détourna et courut. Le brun banda immédiatement ses muscles et s'élança à sa poursuite. Elle était rapide, mais moins qu'Eren, et la distance entre s'amenuisait progressivement. Ce qui intrigua notre protagoniste, ce fut le fait qu'elle se retournait de plus en plus fréquemment vers lui, comme vérifiant qu'il la suivait bien. Il suspecta immédiatement une embuscade, et posa une main sur le katana accroché dans son dos. Mais alors qu'il allait le dégainer, la femme stoppa net et se mit bien face à lui, deux petits toits plus loin. Il continua d'avancer, mais plus lentement cette fois, sur le qui-vive. Il s'arrêta sur le bâtiment juste en face, détaillant l'inconnue de la tête aux pieds. Elle faisait de grands gestes, lui indiquant quelque chose qui se trouvait en contrebas, dans la rue. Que pouvait-il se passer de si intéressant ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne s'attardait jamais par ici, ce quartier étant relativement calme. Le brun s'approcha pas à pas du bord du toit, non sans avoir jeté des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de lui. Face à lui, la femme s'était assise, les jambes à partir du genou s'agitant dans le vide. Il tendit le cou, regardant ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler dans la rue juste en dessous.

La Police Spéciale était là, effectuant sans doute sa patrouille de routine dans la zone sécurisée. Cependant… cependant elle venait d'intercepter une camionnette, conduite uniquement par deux hommes. Alors qu'eux étaient quatre. Ils s'en sortiraient sans aucun problème. Eren redressa le menton vers l'inconnue, la fixant avec dureté. Comptait-elle leur faire du mal ? Il serra les poings. Mais non, elle ne bougeait pas, penchée attentivement sur la scène en bas, comme attendant quelque chose. Et là, il remarqua une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Kitz. Cet homme prenait son boulot très au sérieux, et il avait un cœur en or. Si jamais quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, le brun ne répondrait plus de rien. Il sortit son katana, le pointant au-dessus du vide. Les policiers avaient leur arme à feu à la main, tandis que les deux hommes de la camionnette s'extirpaient du véhicule et se dirigeaient lentement vers leur coffre. Ils l'ouvrirent et y entrèrent, et bientôt trois corps étroitement attachés furent éjectés sur le sol. N'était-ce pas le travail des policiers d'ouvrir l'arrière de la voiture ? Mais avant que l'Exécuteur n'ait pu se poser davantage de questions, une des victimes, qui visiblement s'était réveillée, se releva en vacillant et partit en courant, tout en titubant. Alors que l'un des « méchants » se mit à courir pour la rattraper, Kitz pointa son arme dans leur direction, le bras tremblant. Il ne tira finalement pas, le conducteur de la camionnette ramenant la victime sans trop de difficulté à la Police. Sous son masque, le brun fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui… Un coup survint, et la personne attachée s'écroula au sol. Eren déglutit. C'était Kitz, qui… qui venait de frapper la victime au visage, et lui donnait à présent un coup de pied dans les côtes, vociférant à l'encontre des deux hommes de la camionnette, et son corps secoué de spasmes de… colère ?

L'infirmier recula d'un pas, les jambes flageolantes. Kitz n'aurait jamais… Il n'aurait jamais frappé quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas de s'enfuir, quand bien même ça aurait été un criminel de renom. Jamais. Il le connaissait bien. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que lui-même dérape et ne devienne l'Exécuteur, mais il l'avait tout de même vu quelques fois depuis. Le blond semblait seulement un peu plus fatigué, mais son sourire, lui, était resté. Et là, il… pactisait avec l'ennemi ? Il n'était pas le seul, les trois autres de son équipe le suivaient, sécurisant les alentours. L'un deux amena une seconde voiture, et tous ensemble ils chargèrent les corps dans celle-ci. Puis Kitz tendit une épaisse enveloppe aux deux hommes de la camionnette, qui la vérifièrent, décomptant les billets qu'elle contenait, et chacun partirent de leur côté. Le tout n'avait duré que trois petites minutes. La Police Spéciale était-elle entièrement corrompue ?! Ou bien n'était-ce que cette équipe-ci ? Ça, Eren en doutait fortement. Il se laissa tomber en arrière lourdement, les yeux dans le vague. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi aveugle ?

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller, intervint une voix hachée, modifiée.

Il redressa brusquement la tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la femme l'avait rejoint. Et elle était maintenant encadrée de deux autres personnes, vêtues elles aussi à la manière du Chien. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul, et se remit sur ses pieds.

\- Oh là, on se calme ! s'exclama l'inconnue en levant les mains. Je ne compte rien te faire, je veux juste te montrer, d'accord ? Si tu pouvais me suivre…

L'infirmier pointa sa lame vers elle dans une attitude menaçante. « _Va te faire foutre_ , aurait-il voulu cracher. _Tu es qui putain ?!_ » Il était totalement déboussolé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour profiter de sa faiblesse. La femme soupira.

\- Écoute, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être patiente avec toi plus longtemps…

Elle fit un petit signe de la main, et subitement une vingtaine d'ombres sortirent de derrière les toits aux alentours, les encerclant sur un large périmètre. Leurs positions n'étaient pas intimidantes, seulement sur la défensive.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tenta une dernière fois l'inconnue. Seulement que tu vois que… tout n'est pas forcément comme tu l'imagines. Alors obéis, s'il-te-plaît.

Il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il pouvait soit la suivre, soit riposter, et ça c'était à ses risques et périls. Baissant son arme mais sans la ranger dans son fourreau, il se remit bien droit et hocha la tête.

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle de soulagement, je savais que tu ferais le bon choix. »

Elle était drôle elle, comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose qu'obtempérer ! Et puis, alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit… Derrière l'épaule de la femme, qui le fixait. Le Chien. Il le reconnut à sa taille, plus petite, mais large des épaules et musclé, et surtout le fait que, contrairement aux autres, il ne portait pas de bandage sur le haut du bras gauche. Une haine intense monta dans la poitrine du brun, mêlée à une confusion destructrice à peine naissante. Après tout c'était lui qui avait assassiné froidement un grand nombre des Policiers Spéciaux, mais d'un autre côté… Ces hommes étaient-ils réellement en train de mener une opération contre ces salopards de la zone sécurisée, ou au contraire, étaient-ils de mèche ? Il ne pouvait pas encore répondre à ces questions. Le groupe se mit à trottiner de toit en toit, se tenant à une distance raisonnable de l'Exécuteur, et sous la vigilance extrême du Chien, qui ne cessait de se tourner vers le brun, et semblait d'ailleurs aussi crispé que lui, si ce n'est plus.

Au bout de cinq minutes, une quinzaine des hommes se détacha du groupe, partant sur la gauche. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que dix, et ils accélérèrent l'allure, le Chien se mettant à la hauteur d'Eren. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, et le brun fut le premier à détourner la tête. Puis le petit groupe stoppa brusquement au bord d'un immeuble, le large périphérique Est leur coupant la route, surmonté de nombreuses routes formant des ponts entortillés. L'attention du jeune infirmier fut attirée par deux voitures de police qui approchaient, celles de tout à l'heure, abritant donc quatre officiers et trois innocents. Le bras d'Eren fut soudainement cogné par l'épaule du Chien, qui s'avança, puis se tourna vers lui, talons dans le vide. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il lui fit un doigt d'honneur puis se laissa tomber en arrière. Immédiatement, le brun se pencha afin de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Chutant droit vers la route, l'homme de petite taille frappa le mur de l'immeuble de son pied, faisant dévier sa trajectoire rectiligne, et deux secondes après il atterrit sur le toit de la première voiture, avant de rouler sur le dos et de revenir tranquillement sur ses pieds sur le béton. Le véhicule freina brusquement, le second l'évitant de justesse et s'arrêtant un peu plus loin, les pneus crissant désagréablement sur l'asphalte. Puis le Chien donna un gros coup de poing dans la vitre déjà fissurée du premier véhicule, pour la briser totalement. Il en sortit un premier homme, puis fit de même de l'autre côté avec le conducteur sonné. De l'autre voiture s'extirpa un officier. Ne restait plus que la personne au volant, et en faisant le décompte il s'agissait de Kitz. Un des deux hommes au sol était évanoui, et lorsque l'autre se releva et sortit son arme de service, le Chien réagit au quart de tour et retourna le flingue contre lui, pour lui tirer dans la cuisse. Puis il frappa dans son thorax en un coup de coude expérimenté. L'officier se retrouva à quatre pattes à cracher son sang.

Eren sentit alors ses membres se mettre à trembler. Voir ces hommes se faire ainsi démonter… c'était… désagréable. Comment pouvait-il le permettre ? Ah oui… La Police Spéciale était elle aussi corrompue. Cela signifiait que le nombre d'officiers qu'il lui était arrivé de sauver, avaient ensuite eux-mêmes commis des crimes. Parce que l'Exécuteur avait mis son grain de sel. Malgré tout… Le Chien venait de frapper le troisième homme, de le mettre à terre et lui tordre la nuque. Il ne restait donc plus que Kitz, qui était sorti du véhicule, l'air plus affolé que jamais. Le brun se tendit, les muscles transpirants, et soudain il ne put plus en supporter davantage. Il sauta. Pris par surprise, les personnes autour de lui n'eurent le temps de n'esquisser aucun geste. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Eren était entre Kitz et le Chien, tourné vers ce dernier. De tout son être émanait cette simple phrase. « Tu ne toucheras pas à celui-ci. » Il n'en était pas question. Le blond était son ami, quelqu'un qu'il avait connu tout le long de son enfance, qui l'avait aidé, protégé.

« Ben alors, grinça le Chien de sa voix modifiée, tu tues tout le monde, mais tu faiblis face à de pauvres connards de flics ?

Serrant son Chisa Katana le long de son corps, le bras tremblant, il ne dit rien. Il ne _pouvait_ rien dire, dans les deux sens du terme. Et soudain, la voix de Kitz s'éleva juste derrière.

\- T-tu es l'Exécuteur, n'est-ce pas ? P-protège-moi, je t'en prie, ce type est un fou furieux.

\- La ferme ! cracha l'homme en question, faisant tressaillir l'officier, puis il fit un pas vers lui. Tu ne mérites que d'être éliminé, saleté.

Voyant le Chien approcher un peu plus, le brun posa son katana sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mh ? se récria ce premier. T'as bien vu ce que cet enfoiré a fait juste avant non ? Ou bien tes yeux sont-ils tellement remplis de merde que t'es devenu aveugle ?

Puis il baissa les yeux sur la lame pointée sur lui, et parut surpris.

\- Ah mais c'est que le petit Exécuteur tremble ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es en train de te rendre compte de toutes les conneries que t'as faites jusqu'à présent ?

Il disait vrai. Et tout ça… Tous ces actes, ces crimes qu'il avait commis en voulant sauver la peau de la Police Spécial… ça n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Oui, il lui était arrivé de tuer des personnes s'en prenant à des officiers de la zone sécurisée. Ces meurtres qu'il avait fait n'étaient peut-être pas entièrement appropriés, mais au moins il s'agissait de mauvaises personnes. Sauf que là, il n'en était plus sûr. Et ces actes devinrent encore plus monstrueux à ses yeux, insupportables. Mais… Kitz, il était presque de la famille quand il était plus jeune. Il représentait l'ami fidèle de son père, incarnait avec Hannes le soutien moral à la mort de Carla. Hannes… était-il lui aussi un de ces charognards qui pourrissait la ville ? Eren avait fait tant d'efforts dans le but de la rendre meilleure, il avait sacrifié sa propre innocence, il était devenu un meurtrier, mais au moins tout lui paraissait clair. Là, chaque chose s'effondrait autour de lui en riant, se moquant de son ignorance, de sa naïveté. Car c'était le cas. Il avait été naïf. Les quelques ombres qu'il pensait se terrer encore dans les recoins de la ville s'agrandissaient, montant en pic vers le ciel, formant une chaîne de montagne insurmontable. Pour la première fois, il se sentit incroyablement fatigué. Le Chien se pencha, appuyant la lame contre sa poitrine.

\- Allons, écarte-toi, sale lâche, dit-il platement, sans aucune trace d'émotion.

Voyant le brun hésiter, il écarta subitement le katana du dos de sa main, puis se baissa et roula sur le côté afin de le contourner. Pour lui, il n'était tout simplement plus question que l'Exécuteur se mêle de quoi que ce soit. Puis il se jeta sur Kitz, qui, affolé, n'eut même pas le temps de pousser le moindre cri. Il fut projeté en arrière, son dos rencontrant la portière de sa voiture de fonction. Mais ce fut un coup de pied porté par Eren, voulant le protéger du Chien. Il avait attrapé le bras de ce dernier, et s'aidant de la poitrine de Kitz comme appui, le mettant à l'abri du même coup, il plongea par-dessus l'attaquant de petite taille, lui tenant toujours fermement l'avant-bras, ce qui l'emporta avec lui, le faisant passer par-dessus son dos et l'étalant sur le sol. Le Chien grogna de douleur. Rapidement, l'infirmier posa la pointe de sa lame sur sa gorge. Cette fois-ci le message clair : « Pas touche ». Il protégerait le blond, même s'il était une ordure. L'officier en profita pour reprendre son arme à feu bien en main, mais au lieu de s'enfuir il s'approcha d'eux. Agacé, l'Exécuteur lui fit signe de la tête de filer, mais il n'en fit pourtant rien. Non. A la place de cela il pointa son pistolet sur le brun, le doigt posé sur la détente et prêt à appuyer.

\- Et d'une pierre deux c –

Mais il fut coupé par le Chien, qui dans un mouvement vif s'était dégagé de l'emprise d'un Eren paralysé, et assena un violent fouetté de la jambe dans les côtes du blond. Puis il lui sauta dessus, assis sur son abdomen, et commença à le rouer de coup. Incapable de bouger, l'infirmier le regardait faire, les yeux dans le vague. Que se passait-il ? Depuis quand était-il aussi démuni ? Et depuis quand Kitz était-il devenu aussi cruel… aussi rongé par le noir qui encombrait Stohess… Des larmes virent mouiller ses yeux. Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un devait lui dire quoi faire. Il avait besoin d'aide. Sans cesse il avait été fort, implacable, faisant son maximum pour remettre sa ville dans le droit chemin. Mais elle était partie en vrille, elle était déjà beaucoup trop loin. Le brun sentait son cœur s'effriter, partir en en cendres brisées pour s'évaporer ensuite dans un ciel de feu. Il n'y avait rien au-delà, seulement des brasiers infinis sans aucun état d'âme. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner, il resterait là à faire son devoir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le bout de cet enfer. _Jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit perdu lui-même dans cet enfer._ Se dirigeant d'un pas mécanique vers le Chien, il l'empoigna par le bras et le tira brutalement en arrière, le faisant tomber, puis il prit Kitz et le traîna jusqu'à sa voiture. Il le glissa dedans et claqua la portière, puis attendit qu'il parte. Le blond, le visage amoché, se débattit avec sa clé pour la mettre dans le contact. Eren entendit un juron derrière lui, et se tourna vers le Chien, qui s'était élancé vers lui. Il esquiva le premier coup, bloqua le second. Il pouvait sentir toute la haine, l'aura meurtrier qui englobait le corps de l'homme, et bizarrement il se demanda si lui aussi, il ne ressemblait pas à cela parfois. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper le coup de genou dans l'estomac, et il ne put que contracter ses muscles, faisant paroi le plus possible afin de protéger Kitz. Il serra les dents, encaissant le choc en bronchant un minimum. Puis il entendit la voiture de police démarrer et partir en trombe. Alors il recula brusquement du Chien de plusieurs pas, se tenant l'estomac d'une main. Merde, il s'était pas retenu ce type. Il regarda le véhicule de l'officier s'éloigner, la gorge nouée. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le sauverait.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Continuer son boulot d'Exécuteur ? Et comment faire s'il ne pouvait même plus discerner correctement les gentils des méchants ? Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si facilement attirés par les ténèbres ? Qu'avaient-elles donc de si persuasif, bordel ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de foutre ! tonna une voix derrière lui.

Le Chien se rapprochait, menaçant. Mais bientôt il fut encadré par deux personnes, lui saisissant les bras. La femme de tout à l'heure était plantée à côté d'eux dans une position qui démontrait qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Mais ce con ne –

\- Ça suffit, le coupa-t-elle plus fermement, sortant de ses pensées. Il vient de traverser quelque chose d'éprouvant, sois compréhensif.

\- Être compréhensif ?! claqua-t-il, l'air ébahis. Avec ce meurtrier ? Il a fait que foutre la merde, encore une fois, alors qu'il aille se faire voir.

Il se dégagea et vint se mettre sous le nez du brun, pointant un doigt horrifié vers son visage.

\- Ne te mets plus jamais, je dis bien plus jamais, en travers de mon chemin, articula-t-il, la voix gonflée d'animosité.

Et sur ce il fit volte-face, poings serrés. La femme s'approcha lentement de l'Exécuteur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra. Maintenant suis-nous, s'il-te-plaît. »

Eren obtempéra, comme dans un état second, sentant à peine son estomac qui aurait dû le lancer atrocement. D'autres personnes attendaient encore en haut des toits, et ils se dispersèrent en petits groupe de quatre, rejoignant des véhicules garés à divers endroits pas trop éloignés. Le brun, toujours sous le choc des événements, entra dans l'un d'eux accompagné de la femme et de deux autres personnes. Tout s'était déroulé beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse assimiler quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **Bon au moins c'était un long chapitre ! Et il s'est passé pas mal de choses ! Un GROS retournement de situation ! Vous avez en plus eu droit à une petite scène de Parkour tant attendue ! Et je vous annonce qu'il y en aura beaucoup plus SOUVENT ! Ça va faire des heureux ça, hein ? Héhé ! :3 Dîtes, vous pensez que c'est qui qui va découvrir qui en premier ? Et vous avez vu, y a plusieurs chiens ! Même si bon, y en a un principal quand même :3 J'espère que ça vous convient quand même ) A partir de maintenant les choses vont vraiment avancer, on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! (Promis j'aurai publié le chapitre prochain dans une semaine max ! Main sur le cœur !) Et oubliez pas de me dire si vous désirez que je passe en rating M pour cette fic ou non, parce que je suis un peu pommé perso XD Sinon le perso de LEVI va VENIR EN FORCE ! Il sera beaucoup plus présent, pour votre bonheur !**

 **Beuzouilles mes bébés love ~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello-ooo ! J'ai une semaine de retard. Bon. Je vous explique mon malheur. J'avais déjà écrit la moitié du chapitre, mais mon ordi a planté et m'a supprimé le document, et ce bien que je l'aie déjà enregistré ! Du coup voilà, j'avais vraiment pas la motiv' de me retaper 2000 mots… Pardon, j'ai mis du temps du coup…**

 **Sinon vous avez été VACHEMENT nombreux à commenter le chapitre 13 ! o.o Non mais sérieux, vous avez pété votre câble ou quoi ?! Héhé, ça me fait plaisir en tout cas ! Mais du coup je vous préviens qu'il va falloir descendre un peu avant d'accéder au chapitre 14 XD Donc si vous vous attendiez à un long chapitre, bah c'est un peu râpé ! ~ (bon il est pas non plus si court... Si ? Ok ok... Dx) Allez, bonne lecture les cocos !**

 **sandou01 : Merci d'avoir commenté ! ;) Je ne comptais pas continuer de vous faire douter sur l'identité du Chien, donc tout va bien… Mais sinon, oh la boulette pour Hanji ! xD Heureusement j'ai changé dès que tu as commenté, et heureusement (bis) c'était la première review ! Ooufff ! Sinon oui, Eren a vraiment du souci à discerner le mal là, et ça va continuer pendant encore quelques temps… Mmh pourquoi est-ce que Levi n'a pas reconnu la voix d'Eren ? Je pense que ça aurait été notre cas à sa place aussi, vu que notre protagoniste n'a grogné qu'un vague gros mot… :) Ça ne suffit pas !**

 **Lilithika : Oouuiii moi aussi j'adore l'action ! Alors pour Hanji, c'est ma faute j'ai pas fait exprès de l'écrire (la courge que je suis), mais j'ai changé pour les lecteurs d'après direct que j'ai eu la review ! Bonne lecture à toi :3**

 **Baba-chan : Disons plutôt que j'** _ **essaye**_ **de faire des post réguliers XD Mais ça foire un peu parfois quand même. Enfin, ça dure jamais un mois donc c'est pas si terrible je suppose… Merci pour la review ma baba-chan au rhum (ok je sors X3)**

 **BakaNH : Tu as sans doute raison pour le lemon, je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire… Mais surtout, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à en caler un ! J'avais prévu autour de 24 chapitres alors… je suis dans le caca Xd ! Ça passe trop viiite ! Du coup chuis désolée d'avoir été en retard ! :( Non mais sérieux devoir réécrire la moitié du chapitre qui s'était supprimée m'a carrément foutu les boules… Enfin bon, tout est fait maintenant ! :) héhé !**

 **Rin Yumii : Comment ça tu saurais pas où caser du lemon dans une fic comme celle-ci ? XD Non mais je comprends, je comprends… Ennnfin bon ! Chuis désolée d'avoir été en retard Dx ! Dis, tu penses donc que Carla est partie toi, hmm ? Non mais j'aime semer le doute, vois-tu :3 !**

 **ichyo : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié le Parkour :) Mais c'est vrai que y a eu un gros trou sans, c'est dommage… je vais vite me rattraper ! *^***

 **etolia7 : Ouuii vive l'action ! Je suis une adepte de ça moi aussi :3 Je me dépêche pour la suite !**

 **Nekoko 3 : Coucou ma Nekoko *^* Merci encore pour tes reviews de badass ! Pauvre Eren tout perdu… Il a vite besoin de se trouver un chéri pour aller mieux *-* ~ Je ne suis pas certaine de passer du point de vue de Levi cependant, mais je peux y basculer un tantinet, genre point de vue omniscient :o ! Promis ! Y a au moins un passage où j'ai prévu de le faire ! (mais il est loin hélas) Chuis pas encore sûre de passer en rating M hein ;) Cette fic n'en a peut-être pas besoin… En tout cas je suis en train d'écrire un OS avec un p'tit lemon, donc t'inquiète pas XD Les sbires de Levi sont les chiots… hm… Ouais grave o.o le nom me convient, j'adopte ! Je vais te le placer à un endroit dans un des chapitres qui suivent tu vas voir ! (non mais pour de vrai hein, promis)A la prochaine baby ~ (j'rigole, me frappe paass !)**

 **P'tite plume : Mais non chuis pas morte ! Deux semaines sans moi c'est si long ? huhu, ça me fait plaisir :3 T'inquiète pas pour le lemon, si j'en fais ça sera qu'un (ça sera déjà un grand pas pour l'univers)… Bonne lecture à toi, ancienne petite patiente de l'hôpital psy *^* Et ancienne voisine également, du coup...**

 **Eden661 : T'inquiète pas va y en avoir du Parkour ! Bon pas dans ce chapitre, mais très bientôt en tout cas ! Enfin surtout du combat :3 Alors comme ça tu aimes bien Carla ? :D Chuis pas sûre de faire un lemon hein… Me fais pas de mal… Sinon pour mon OS que j'écris dans les transports, ben je pense bientôt publier le premier chapitre sur les trois :) Sans doute la semaine pro ! Après la suite mettra plus de temps à arriver, je préviens ! Bonne lecture twé ! :3**

 **lulue79 : Ooh mais ta théorie sur Carla est vraiment bien pensée ! :D Non mais sérieux hein, je suis pour ! Attends… Tu souhaites la mort de Kitz là ! Pauvre biquet… ! XD J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre également, bien qu'il soit plus court et qu'il y ait moins d'action… :o Merci pour ton commentaire lulu castagnette *^***

 **Nakayl : Je te vends du rêve ? Oow ~ Ne dis pas des choses pareilles voyons ~ Je suis pas encore sûre pour le lemon hein ;D Ne m'enferme pas si y en a pas ! XD  
**

 **Licorne-chan : En fait on va mener nos petites conversations ici sur Tokyo Ghoul ! XD Mais ça me va ! J'adore :3 (Ceux qui viennent de commencer la série s'abstenir...) Carla moi je l'aime bien, même si c'est vrai qu'elle peut paraître carrément louche en « fantôme » ! Pour ce qui est du Chien, oui j'avais précisé qu'il avait un modificateur de voix ;) Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas, enfin pas trop, puisque tu lis Tokyo Ghoul… (love love love) Tu fais du judo ? Waaa ! Depuis combien d'années ? *-* #tropimpressionnée#  
**

 **la panthere rose : (j'adore ce cartoon...) T'inquiète pas, Levi et Parkour vont être de la partie XD ! J'ai bien compris que tout le monde en redemandait ! Bon après en effet, vaut peut-être mieux pas essayer d'imiter Eren… Parce que oui, tu vas t'aplatir comme une crêpe ! Alors, tu me fais une petite demande… Tu veux que je décrive les tenues de sortie de qui ? :) Parce que pour l'instant ils étaient tous habillés comme le Chien ! Mis à part l'Exécuteur.** **Donc pas grand-chose à décrire...** **:o OOooh mais tu as lu mon OS ? :D « Jamais au bon moment » ? Il était si bien que ça ? :3 (Tu peux mettre un commentaire dessus tu sais XD LA fille qui se fait de la pub !) Allez, bonne lecture à toi ~ :)**

 **lovesnk : Ah ben ton pseudo en dit long XD Héhé ! Copiiine ! J'aime les folles moi, t'inquiète pas ! Je dirai même que j'en… RAFOLLE ! Hahahahhaha ! … mh… Bon ok, pardon, je m'excuse, voilà ! Merci de me donner ton avis en tout cas :D Cha me fait bien plaisiiirr ! Bonne lecture j'espère ~**

 **Ashley732 : Héhé, quel commentaire endiablé :3 Chuis émue… Je pleure tu vois Dx ! Ta faute ! Et bien sûr que je vous réponds, vous êtes le gagne-pain de mon estime XD Hahaha ! (fais pas attention)… Je te dis à la prochaine alors ~**

 **TiffAckerman : Bonjoouur ! (soir) Pour le rating M je suis pas encore sûre hein ;3 Et y en aura sans doute pas… Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis en train de vous concocter un petit OS avec un lemon à la fin ~ Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Elisha : Je le dis hein, je suis vraiment pas certaine de mettre un lemon ! X3 J'en ferai un un jour don't worry, même si c'est pas dans cette fic ça sera sur ce ship ! Marchi pour ton commentaire :D Et bonne lecture !**

 **Orphe : Je réfléchis encore pour le lemon, et oui ce que tu as dit d'inhabituel comme quoi ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire m'as flattée :3 Héhé ~ Emporte-toi autant que tu veux dans tes reviews *-* J'adore assister à la folie ! Bonne lectuuurre ~**

* * *

Il regardait les immeubles défiler derrière la fenêtre, la ville illuminée dans cette nuit endormie. La froideur de la vitre le maintenait en éveil, l'empêchant de sombrer dans ses pensées pessimistes. Il était tellement, tellement fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris cent ans d'un seul coup, et son esprit fissuré ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps. Son corps était devenu passif, mou, presque _apeuré_. Et il détestait ça, ce mot l'écœurait, lui écorchait le bouche. Ça n'était pas digne de l'Exécuteur. D'ailleurs, ou était-il passé celui-là ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Méritait-il vraiment d'exister après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises ? Il en doutait fortement. Plissant fort les paupières, il pinça ses lèvres tremblantes. Tout ce qu'il demandait était dormir, et rien d'autre, il voulait simplement qu'on lui foute la paix. Sa mère… Sa mère avait réussi à lui remonter le moral, à lui éclaircir les idées, se remettre dans le droit chemin dirait-il presque. Mais maintenant, tout cela n'avait servi à rien, tout avait été inutile. Il avait même réussi à faire croire à Carla qu'il œuvrait pour le bien, le pensant lui-même, mais il s'était bien gouré. Une main gantée l'effleura, venant de la femme, et sans doute pour le rassurer… Bien qu'il en doute. Il eut cependant un semblant de réaction, se dégageant d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, mais rien de plus. Il n'en avait pas la force. C'est alors qu'un morceau de tissu apparut dans son champ de vision. Un bandeau.

« J'ai besoin que tu mettes ça sur tes yeux, fit la femme, son ton ne laissant transparaître aucune compassion particulière. »

Il s'en doutait. S'emparant sans rien dire de ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, il le noua autour de sa tête, fermant les paupières. Elle n'était pas au courant que cela ne servait à rien. Bien que son rôle d'Exécuteur ait été mis entre parenthèses, il n'avait perdu aucune de ses connaissances, et il lui restait tout de même un brin de vigilance. Car Eren avait appris par cœur le plan de la zone sécurisée. Il savait situer ses impasses, ses rues, ses boulevards, ses places… Ne restait que quelques blancs bien sûr, mais ce qu'il connaissait était plus que suffisant. Et juste avant de placer le bandeau devant ses yeux il avait pu apercevoir le nom de la rue. Alors il se concentra, paupières closes, à l'affut du moindre mouvement que faisait la voiture. Ah, juste là, ils venaient de bifurquer sur la droite. Avenue Lamye. Cinquante mètres plus loin, encore à droite… Rue . Juste ici, le rond-point, première sortie. Et ainsi de suite.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard tout était devenu silencieux. Ils s'étaient éloignés du côté attractif pour se faufiler dans les dédales de petites rues. Ils tournèrent à gauche, et notre brun fronça les sourcils. Impasse Jensen. Ils devraient normalement ne plus pouvoir continuer dans à peu près trois… deux… le véhicule stoppa. Bingo. Le moteur fut coupé, et deux portières s'ouvrirent. La femme sortit de son côté, et Eren, tendant l'oreille, put l'entendre faire le tour de la voiture en grommelant un truc incompréhensible, avant de lui ouvrir. Sans doute dans le but de le guider, puisque sa vue était obstruée, mais il déclina l'offre en s'extirpant lui-même du véhicule et se postant à ses côtés. N'insistant pas, la femme se mit en route, ainsi qu'une dizaine de personnes autour d'eux restant à une distance respectable de l'Exécuteur perdu. Une lourde porte grinçant avec un fort bruit métallique sembla s'ouvrir devant lui, sûrement un garage. Suivant l'inconnue qui s'était sensiblement rapprochée de lui, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, les muscles tendus, à l'écoute. Quelque chose d'un fort poids sembla être déplacée, puis vint un raclement désagréable fortement semblable à celui que le ferait une bouche d'égout. Les personnes autour du brun se rapprochèrent, puis des tintements de pas se dirigèrent sous la surface du sol, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Il faudrait donc descendre, et à coup sûr par une échelle. La femme ralentit, puis s'arrêta net.

« On va en bas mon cher. »

Puis il l'entendit se déplacer, posant tranquillement pied par pied sur les barreaux de fer. Une fois que le son de sa descente s'estompa, il s'engouffra dans le trou à sa suite prudemment, les sens à l'alerte maximale. Quand pourrait-il donc retirer ce fichu bandeau ? Autour de dix mètres environ il parvint finalement au niveau caché, et il poussa un discret soupir.

« Tu peux regarder, lui signala l'inconnue.

Il ne se fit pas prier et arracha le tissu de ses yeux. Enfin, de son masque. La lumière des néons de la pièce était très blanche, et son intensité lui fit immédiatement plisser les paupières. L'endroit était plus petit que ce qu'il aurait cru, mais il s'agissait sûrement d'une cachette secondaire, et elle restait suffisamment large pour servir de salle de réunion. Sa superficie devait avoisiner les cinquante mètres carrés, et le plafond se trouvait trois mètres plus haut. Au centre de la pièce – et qui prenait une place conséquente de l'espace – se trouvait une imposante table ovale, entourée de pas moins d'une quinzaine de chaises. Sur les côtés avaient été placées deux hautes étagères pratiquement vides, et au fond, dans un des angles, trônait une petite glacière. Rien d'autre. Uniquement quatre murs grisâtres.

La femme attira l'attention du brun, lui indiquant de venir se placer au fond de la salle et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Eren se trouvait ainsi à l'endroit le plus éloigné de la seule issue de secours… Il tira la chaise, celle-ci émettant un crissement aigüe des plus inconfortables, puis s'y laissa tomber lourdement, son corps lui semblant peser deux tonnes. Une main entra dans son champ de vision, et déposa devant lui sur la table un objet faisant penser à une laisse, surmonté d'un boîtier noir étroit. Il pivota lentement vers la femme, celle-ci tapotant son cou du bout de l'index.

\- Au cas où tu aurais envie de t'exprimer, dit-elle, et le brun crut percevoir filtrer un mince espoir dans sa voix.

Il fixa l'objet avec méfiance durant de longues secondes, puis, avec un long soupir, il s'en empara et l'enfila. L'inconnue trépigna d'impatience, sans même prendre la peine de le lui cacher.

\- Maintenant tu restes appuyé sur le bouton qui est juste là un petit peu, et… C'est bon ! C'est allumé !

Elle se racla bien vite la gorge, regrettant sans doute de s'être emportée. Suivant ses directives, Eren alluma le modificateur de voix avec délicatesse.

\- Parle maintenant. » murmura-t-elle, les mains jointes dans une prière silencieuse.

Mais il ne dit rien, vaguement intimidé, entouré de ces douze personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Mais surtout, il ne parlait jamais sous son costume d'Exécuteur. En tout cas pas lorsqu'il ne comptait pas tuer ces individus ensuite. Ça le... changeait. Un bruit retentit subitement au-dessus d'eux, ce qui amoindrit un poil l'attention qui était entièrement focalisée sur notre protagoniste. Petit à petit, les sons des pas tintant contre les barreaux se rapprochèrent grandement, puis il y eut un instant de flottement et quelqu'un surgit soudain du trou noir de l'échelle, se laissant tomber sur le béton de la pièce, accroupi. Le Chien. Qui se redressa d'ailleurs directement, balayant la pièce du regard, l'arrêtant sur l'Exécuteur. Alors, il s'approcha à grandes enjambées, tira une chaise près de la sienne – n'en laissant qu'une seule inoccupée entre eux deux – et s'y vautra, bras croisés et jambes écartés. Son attention se détourna totalement d'Eren, comme s'il faisait exprès de ne pas le voir. La suite ne tarda pas. Bientôt, d'autres chiens sortirent de l'échelle. Un. Deux. Quatre. Six. Sans compter Eren il y avait à présent dix-neuf personnes, qui d'ailleurs s'étaient légèrement rapprochées de ce premier. Leurs mains étaient croisées dans leur dos, celui-ci étant parfaitement droit. Le bruit reconnaissable de la porte d'égout qui se referme résonna, puis des pas claquèrent contre les barreaux à une allure tranquille, rythmée comme un compte à rebours. Et enfin une personne sortit, de dos, son long manteau marron clair lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Puis elle se retourna, et le brun put découvrir que le reste de son corps était, lui aussi, vêtu dans le style des chiens. A la manière dont ces derniers réagirent, il comprit qu'il s'agissait là de quelqu'un d'important. Compte tenu de sa stature plutôt imposante, c'était un homme. Homme qui s'installa sur la chaise opposée à la sienne, bien en face de lui. Eren ne tarda pas à se demander pourquoi ils n'étaient que quatre à s'être assis. Le Chien était-il si important ? Oui, sans doute. Mais la femme ? Elle n'avait pas fait montre du moindre talent, mis à part cette étrange impression qu'il avait envers son comportement démonstratif. Enfin, il faut dire qu'elle avait un peu rembarré le Chien, et commandait le reste de la troupe, ce qui la plaçait donc finalement, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, un niveau au-dessus de ce premier.

« Bienvenue à vous, prononça l'homme de sa voix claire dans sa direction, bien qu'un peu brouillée par le modificateur.

L'infirmier hocha imperceptiblement la tête, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. L'autre croisa ses doigts sous son menton, et pencha la tête, l'étudiant avec minutie.

\- Je vous remercie du peu de résistance dont vous avez fait preuve.

\- Pour une fois, grogna le Chien d'un ton bas, et sans doute pour lui-même.

Mais l'ouïe fine du brun l'avait entendu.

\- Vous devez vous demander qui nous sommes, continua l'homme de haute stature.

Ah ça, c'était certain. Il voulut répondre, mais sa voix resta obstinément bloquée dans sa gorge. Parler… ça faisait bizarre dans ce genre de situation. La conversation semblait prendre une tournure plutôt tranquille, ce qui aurait dû le mettre plus à l'aise. Mais non, ce fut l'effet inverse. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, et se doutant de sa réponse, l'homme déclara :

\- Nous faisons partie d'une organisation, celle des Rebelles. Tu en as peut-être entendu parler.

Sous son masque, Eren ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait en effet envisagé cette possibilité, mais la découvrir surprenait toujours, principalement lorsque celle-ci était de cette taille. Il parla enfin, et avec surprise :

\- Ah, les connards à la grosse force de frappe.

Le Chien grogna, la femme rit doucement, et l'homme au manteau parut se détendre imperceptiblement sur sa chaise.

\- C'est bien nous, confirma-t-il dans un soupir. Nous n'avons pas bonne réputation, c'est certain.

Carrément. Les Rebelles étaient une organisation bien armée qui foutait la merde au sein de la Police Spéciale, l'empêchant de mener à bien son travail, et allant jusqu'au meurtre bien trop souvent. Elle était extrêmement crainte dans tout le pays, et représentait voire même la menace numéro un. Stohess étant la capitale, l'organisation aurait dû y sévir davantage, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Le Chien avait d'abord été la source principale du mal qui rongeait Stohess, puis il avait petit à petit laissé la place aux Rebelles, ceux-ci restant relativement calme comparé à d'autres villes moins étendues. Mais personne à part Eren n'avait compris qu'il était leur allié. Ou même qu'il en faisait partie depuis le début. Mais pour ça, il n'en avait pas encore la réponse.

\- Il y a cependant plusieurs choses dont vous n'êtes pas au courant, en lien avec ce que vous avez vu cette nuit.

Le brun serra les poings sur la table, puis les détendit lentement. Le visage de Kitz venait de surgir dans son esprit, apeuré et colérique.

\- Et vous avez les preuves de ce que vous avancez, bien entendu, ne put-il s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Bien entendu, répéta l'homme tout aussi posément. Seulement…

Notre protagoniste plissa immédiatement les paupières. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il le trouvait dangereux, l'air beaucoup trop calme à son goût.

\- Quand vous comprendrez nos raisons, joignez-vous à nous, termina l'autre.

Bien sûr.

\- Si elles sont bonnes, grinça-t-il. Et vous me demandez ça comme ça ? Je pourrai parfaitement trouver le moyen de vous dénoncer.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua l'homme, et Eren pouvait le sentir esquisser un léger sourire sous sa cagoule. Mais je prends le risque.

Il devait être sûr de lui. Notre brun ne sut que trop répondre à cette marque de confiance en soi totale. L'homme était bien trop du genre à calculer son coup semblait-il, et il ne savait comment réagir face à ça. Lui qui se contentait de fouiller la merde et l'éliminer. Il devait à coup sûr le prendre pour un idiot.

\- J'ai conscience que tout cela doit vous prendre au dépourvu, mais nous ne pouvions attendre plus longtemps. Vous nous mettiez trop de bâtons dans les roues. Et… Nous avons besoin de vous.

Le cœur du brun se serra. Il avait enchaîné connerie sur connerie, et l'homme allait toutes les lui renvoyer dans la figure. Un ricanement s'éleva, le coupant dans son désarroi et ses regrets.

\- Arrête de le prendre avec des pincettes tu veux ? fit le Chien avec son éternelle amertume.

\- C'est un élément crucial, intervint la femme.

\- Calme-toi, claqua l'homme en direction du Chien.

Ce dernier se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en un claquement sec.

\- Vous me répugnez, lâcha-t-il. Vous avez peut-être oublié que cet enfoiré a tué trois des nôtres, mais pas moi ! Je me casse.

Sans regarder l'Exécuteur il partit vers l'échelle.

\- Reste là ! tonna la voix de l'homme au manteau.

Le Chien s'immobilisa net.

\- Ta présence rassure les autres. Et nous aurons besoin de toi si les choses venaient à déraper. Ne commence pas à gâcher tous nos efforts et retourne à ta place.

\- Mais…

Il se coupa de lui-même, balaya la pièce des yeux puis retourna s'asseoir d'un pas raide et sans un mot.

\- Bien, nous pouvons continuer, soupira l'homme.

Il sortit de sa grande poche une pile de photographies, puis les fit glisser sur la table en direction du brun. Ce dernier les prit en mains, retirant l'élastique qui les retenait d'un seul mouvement. La première était pratiquement noire, et avait été prise à l'angle d'une rue lors de la nuit. On pouvait y voir deux personnes discuter dans l'ombre, pas très loin d'un belvédère. Il posa la photo sur la table et passa à la seconde, qui avait été prise d'un autre endroit mais reflétait toujours la même scène. Il regarda la suivante, et ainsi de suite. Zoom sur une enveloppe marronnée assez épaisse échangée. Des billets sortis afin de vérifier que le compte était bon. Policier Spécial dans une voiture n'étant pas de fonction, et… le brun s'arrêta sur l'image. Deux prisonniers au sol, visiblement mal en point et dans les vapes. Il voyait cette scène pour la deuxième fois cette nuit. Cela arrivait-il donc si souvent ? Ses mains tremblèrent. Le brun posa lentement la photo sur la table, avec les autres, et regarda celle qui suivait. Elle fut pire. Une salle, comme un hangar, une sorte de… Laboratoire. Deux tables d'opération, des corps y étant attachés, et sur le sol… Au moins cinq Policiers Spéciaux, morts. A côté de lui, la femme se pencha.

\- Ah, ça. Une de nos plus grosses prises.

Eren se sentit subitement révolté, et il se leva.

\- Pourquoi me montrer tout ça ?! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis censé vous faire davantage confiance en voyant tous ces cadavres ?!

Ceux qui étaient debout reculèrent d'un bon pas, apeurés. Mais l'homme au manteau leva la main afin de les apaiser.

\- La Police Spéciale n'agit pas forcément pour le bien des citoyens, contrairement à ce que tu pensais.

\- Elle mène quelques expériences douteuses, fit la femme.

\- Elle _torture_ , corrigea le Chien, qui s'était mis sur ses pieds et s'avançait vers lui. Maintenant repose ton cul sur cette foutue chaise, tu fais flipper tout le monde.

\- Recule, cracha l'infirmier, qui commençait à être plus qu'exaspéré par son attitude.

Le Chien stoppa et écarta les bras, semblant visiblement s'amuser du désarroi d'Eren.

\- Allons, allons, n'agis pas comme un con.

\- Tu étais le premier à le faire, rétorqua le brun du tac-au-tac.

\- Hey, je t'emmerde, d'accord ?

L'homme voulut le calmer une nouvelle fois, mais il fut coupé d'un geste par le Chien, qui brandit sa main dans sa direction.

\- Tu es peut-être un bon tueur, mais tu t'es tourné vers les mauvais méchants. Et ça a foutu la merde.

Il s'assit sur la table, son attention vrillée sur le brun.

\- En fait j'ai peut-être la solution. T'es si stupide que t'as besoin d'être materné hein ? T'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi et te mater comme ta mère aurait dû le faire si elle t'avait bien éduqué.

 _Ah, merde_ , pensa Eren. C'était la seule personne dont il n'aurait pas dû parler. Faisant volte-face, tournant donc le dos au Chien, il marcha pas à pas, débutant le tour de la table avec une lenteur exagérée. L'homme au manteau se mit debout également, mais sans bouger, voulant faire redescendre d'un cran la tension qui venait de monter à pic. Tout le monde regardait l'Exécuteur avec méfiance, peur ou encore colère. Celui-ci, continuant sa marche d'escargot, leva doucement ses bras, entremêlant ses doigts au niveau de sa poitrine, puis il tendit ses coudes vers l'avant, et ses phalanges craquèrent dans le lourd silence qui était rapidement tombé.

\- Vous avez bien choisi votre petite cachette, articula-t-il, tentant de contenir sa colère. Peu de circulation, quartier tranquille…

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le Chien, qui était maintenant à l'opposé de lui.

\- Impasse Jensen, hein, termina-t-il.

L'autre vacilla de surprise, puis fit un dangereux pas en avant.

\- Espèce de…

Ah, il avait donc visé juste, il s'agissait bien de l'impasse Jensen. Ça avait été un pari risqué. Mais le résultat en valait la chandelle. Le petit homme vint se planter furieusement face à la femme.

\- T'étais pas censée lui mettre un putain de bandeau ?

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, couina-t-elle. Il ne pouvait rien voir !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour savoir où on m'emmène, siffla le brun. Bien que je sois « stupide ».

\- Toi, grogna le Chien. Bâtard…

Un rire les fit se figer tous. L'homme au manteau. Il s'était rassis, bras et jambes croisés.

\- Eh bien, gloussa-t-il, que de surprises avec toi. Tu ne cesseras décidément pas de m'étonner.

Se raclant la gorge, il reprit tout son sérieux et fit le tour de la table afin de récupérer les photos empilées sur la table. Il les rassembla tranquillement, nouant l'élastique autour. Chose faite, il s'intercala entre la femme et le Chien, et posa une main sur l'épaule de cette première.

\- Veux-tu montrer nos découvertes à notre nouvel ami, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr ! pépia-t-elle immédiatement, l'air étrangement ravie.

\- Accepterais-tu de nous suivre, une fois de plus ? s'adressa-t-il ensuite directement à Eren.

Ce dernier le jaugea, comme réfléchissant, mais il avait déjà pris sa décision.

\- Oui. » dit-il simplement.

Cinq minutes après ils étaient retournés dans la voiture, et le brun avait de nouveau les yeux couverts. Suivre le trajet fut chose aisée, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sortent de la zone sécurisée, et là Eren fut complètement perdu. Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre, ses paupières grandes ouvertes sous le bandeau qui obstruait son masque. Après quinze bonnes minutes, le véhicule stoppa finalement, frein à main levé.

« Tu peux enlever ton bandeau mon cher, lui signala la femme, qui encore une fois s'était placée à ses côtés.

Doucement, il le retira, et ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait ce qui l'entourait. D'autres voitures avaient été garées à la suite, et certaines une rangée devant, formant un parking miniature. Il se trouvait dans une salle immense, le plafond se situant plusieurs mètres au-dessus. Sûrement une ancienne usine, qu'il pensa, mais se reprit bien vite en regardant avec un peu plus d'attention. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et il se rappelait avoir descendu avant de parvenir ici. Ils s'étaient donc établis en sous-sol. Ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant. Mais ils devaient tout de même avoir les moyens pour aménager pareil endroit. Des structures métalliques encadraient le tout, avec au moins trois bons niveaux, d'une largeur avoisinant les cinq mètres. On pouvait y retrouver… si sa vision ne le trompait pas, des tables et des chaises, et plusieurs personnes debout semblant discuter activement. De l'autre côté, au moins la moitié de l'allée consistait en de multiples étagères métalliques à roulettes, et l'autre partie de nouveau une haute structure, mais moins large cette fois-ci, et contenant de hommes. Des hommes armés. Tous, sans exception. Putain, il avait foutu les pieds dans une véritable fourmilière d'attaque. Et la construction continuait ainsi, formant l'angle, menant à une autre partie du lieu que le brun ne pouvait voir d'où il était – même chose de l'autre côté.

Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus, c'était ce qui se trouvait au centre de la salle. Cinq immenses écrans d'au moins trois mètres de haut qui avaient été mis bout à bout, légèrement en décalé afin de former un arc. Avec un bureau sur toute la longueur, trois personnes pianotaient activement sur des ordinateurs. Ça ne rigolait pas ici. La salle était bruyante, remplie de quoi… Une soixantaine de personnes ? Quelques unes s'exclamèrent de leur retour, mais cela fit principalement tomber un certain silence, les éclats de voix se transformant en chuchotis. Eh oui les gars, l'Exécuteur était de la partie. Il inspira d'ailleurs profondément sous son masque, le cœur battant, avec la crainte qu'on ne lui jette des pierres. Mais ce qui choqua principalement Eren, ce fut que ces Rebelles ne portaient aucun masque. Ils étaient vêtus à la manière de civils, en tenues plutôt sportives, mais c'était tout. Ils paraissaient incroyablement… Banals. L'homme au manteau apparut à sa gauche.

\- Plutôt cosy n'est-ce pas ? rit-il.

Le brun ne répondit rien, sans doute trop étonné par toute cette grandeur qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Je te laisse aux bonnes mains de notre scientifique. C'est sans doute elle qui pourra t'informer avec le plus de précision possible.

La femme, et personne qu'il connaissait le plus pour l'instant, vint se planter face à lui.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain. Allons dans mon labo ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et l'infirmier la suivit, ignorant tant bien que mal tous ces regards soupçonneux braqués sur lui. Poussant une porte à double battant, ils pénétrèrent dans une seconde pièce un peu plus petite, mais restant tout de même incroyablement immense. Sans s'attarder, ils empruntèrent un escalier assez étroit qui se trouvait directement sur leur droite, et qui menait à travers le plafond. Ils parvinrent dans une pièce plus étroite, et moins haute de plafond. Une pièce presque d'une taille vaguement « normale », en somme. Deux vitres épaisses les séparaient du lieu, qui à proprement parler ressemblait en effet à un laboratoire. Enfournant une clé dans une serrure qu'Eren n'avait même pas remarquée, la femme poussa une porte qui se détacha de la baie vitrée. Elle lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre.

\- Entre, n'aie pas peur, fit-elle en chantonnant à moitié.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Il la considérait pour le moment comme la seule personne à être un tant soit peu amicale. Appréciable. Il s'avança dans la pièce, son regard glissant sur les deux longues tables disposées face à face, et jonchée de quelques objets dont il n'avait sûrement jamais entendu parler. Puis il se figea face au lavabo intégré rempli d'un liquide pourpre reconnaissable entre tous. Du sang.

\- Ah zut ! s'exclama la femme derrière lui. Y a un truc qui doit boucher !

Elle enfila une longue paire de gant et alla farfouiller dans la vasque, sous le regard incompréhensif du brun.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-elle. On m'avait demandé de tout nettoyé, j'suis désolée.

\- Pas de problème, fit-il, hésitant.

Puis elle s'immobilisa.

\- Ah ! Trouvé !

Et elle tira d'un coup sec, faisant voler quelques gouttes de sang qui atterrirent en une ligne parfaite sur les petits carreaux blancs. Eren oublia de respirer, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il aurait normalement dû bondir en arrière, mais peut-être était-ce qu'il n'en avait plus la force. C'était… Des morceaux d'os accolés les uns aux autres, comme une partie de colonne vertébrale. Non, s'en était véritablement une, il en était certain. Quelques minuscules bouts de chair y étaient encore attachés, à moins que ça ne soit des filaments de graisses… Ça n'était tout de même pas des restes humains, si ? La femme regardait ce qu'elle avait dans la main, puis son menton se tourna vers notre brun, avant de revenir de nouveau à ce qu'elle tenait. Il y eut ensuite un court instant pendant lequel ils se fixèrent sans piper mot, sans doute trop abasourdis. Et enfin, la scientifique ouvrit la bouche :

\- Oups ? »

* * *

 **Déjà la fin de ce chapitre, eeehh oui ! Notre scientifique n'est décidément pas très dégourdie… Ça peut paraître une scène plutôt drôle, mais pensez-y mieux, et en fait ça doit faire vachement flipper XD Carrément gore. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de tout ça ? :)**

 **Beuzouilles sur vous ~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour !** _ **INFO**_ **: Il y en a quelques-uns qui se demandent pourquoi l'Exécuteur et le Chien ne se reconnaissant pas… Alors j'explique un petit peu mieux le contexte ) ! Mais voilà, ils sont déguisés des pieds à la tête, même les cheveux – un possède un masque et une perruque, et l'autre une cagoule. Et en plus ils ont des modificateurs de voix ! Nous pouvons en plus ajouter que ça n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date, mais même ça ça ne changerait pas trop le fait qu'ils ne se reconnaissent pas… Et en plus ils ne s'aiment pas, donc ils font les malins. En revanche, quand ils se retrouvent sans leur masque c'est dans une autre atmosphère, donc ils ne vont pas du tout s'adresser l'un à l'autre de la même manière :) Enfin voilà, moi ça me semblait logique tout ça, mais vu que je suis l'auteur c'est peut-être normal X)**

 **Bref, me revoici après une semaine :) Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 15…Il n'est pas trop court vous avez de la chance ;) Aahhlala… Allez, voici les tites réponses à reviews : (et puis comme d'hab bah J'ECRIS TROP, JE SUIS DESOLEE… Donc faut descendre un peu pour accéder au chapitre, encore une fois XD C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis « Heureusement que tous les lecteurs ne postent pas de review o.o » Sinon je me tape de ces monologues…)**

 **lulue79 : Bonjouuur ! Alors, Eren est parfois un peu bébête, mais il peut être badass quand il veut :3 Connaître par cœur le plan de la zone sécurisée par exemple ~ Qui sont donc les gentils dans l'histoire hein, telle est la question, m'enfin je pense que vous avez commencé à comprendre de qui il s'agissait XD Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'Eren ferme leur grande gueule (je n'ai pas été choquée par la violence extravagante de tes mots XD), alors je me demandais, tu l'aimes bien le Chien ou pas ? ;) Hahaha, quant à l'action avec la nana, ben elle reste une scientifique, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est allée choper un vivant dehors pour le décortiquer D ! Le but du gadget est de modifier la voix oui, quant aux identités elles seront révélées trrrès bientôôôt ! Peut-être même dans ce chapitre qui sait X3**

 **Nekoko 3 : Coucou ! Non mais attends tu crois quoi, Eren il se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds non plus hein :3 Même si c'est lui qui fait de la merde XD Quant à ta question, et bien ça s'est déroulé y a un petit bout de temps, mais celui qui a été tué est Gunther, si tu te souviens bien il s'agissait d'une personne brune… :) Pour les descriptions j'essaye de les détailler pas mal, je trouve souvent qu'on en met pas assez 3 Sinon t'as vu je publie ce chapitre au bout d'une semaine T.T Je suis fière de moi tu comprends ! (En fait non j'ai surtout honte pour les autres fois mais bon…) Alors fais-moi les câlins promis XD ! Et je te mets au défi de te souvenir du surnom que tu m'as donnée :3 ! Perso j'ai déjà perdu XD j'ai retenu que Patate Russe…et Planète… Je crois… Allez, bonne lecture à toi ~ Et merci pour tes commentaires qui me font rire à chaque fois comme une demeurée !**

 **Rin Yumii : Chapitre au bout d'une semaine, je me rattrape ! ;) Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas Erwin habituellement ? Moi je le trouve super bien ! C'est surtout qu'il a un peu un mauvais rôle dans le manga, il est chef alors il doit parfois faire des sacrifices, des manipulations… Mais toujours afin de sauver l'humanité ! C'est un bon gars ! Bonne lectuure ~**

 **Lilithika : Je préfère que tu me bénisses personnellement *^* j'dis ça comme ça moi hein… J'essaye de faire des descriptions les plus réalistes possible, je suis contente qu'elles te conviennent :3 A la prochaine !**

 **Asuna25 : Ne t'inquiète pas voici la suite :D J'aime bien frustrer mes lecteurs chéris… Pour votre plus grand bonheur ~ Bonne lecture ~**

 **P'tite plume : Encore une fois parddoooonnn ! Chuis profondément désolée Dx ! Mais tiens, je te poste ce chapitre au bout d'une semaine… Je me suis améliorée non ? Ouuii Eren est trop fort :3 Et la scientifique avec sa colonne vertébrale n'en parlons pas… hahahah ! XD**

 **Nakayl : Coucou :3 Oh mais tu le veux ton lemon toi hein ! Zut je vais me faire baillonner… Mais je sais me défendre attention ! Watchaaa ! Banzaï ! Non mais en vérité pour le lemon je sais pas … o.o Par contre je te promets des scènes de frustration et quelques caresses très sympathiques et un peu osées *-* Bref je t'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture à toi :)**

 **Eden661 : Hello :3 Bien la famille ? Les amis ? Brefouille brefouille… Je t'avoue que la scène avec la scientifique j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire XD Chapitre au bout d'une semaine ! Ouuiii j'y suis arrivée ! Mon dieu j'ai honte… J'ai réussi à te faire aimer un chapitre sans action, hourraaa ! *^* En ce qui concerne mon OS le premier chapitre va être terminé, il reste genre autour de 300 mots à faire :D (6000 mots en tout pour le chap 1 !) Par contre le chapitre 2 il sortira pas tout de suite après je préviens XD Donc si tu vois le chap 1 en ligne tu peux attendre quelque jours avant de le lire, sinon tu risques d'être frustrée par l'attente jusqu'au prochain ! Je t'aurai prévenue ;) Beuzouuiilles et bonne lecture ~**

 **Licorne-chan : Tu es sûre que Carla est partie pour de bon ? huhuhu. J'insère le suspense jusqu'au bout XD Ton petit dialogue où Eren se goure de rue est trop DROLE ! Mon dieu j'ai ris… (Moi aussi je suis nulle pour les transitions…) Ceinture marron de judo ! Allez on fait une holé hola ! Ah zut toute seule c'est un peu nul… Tant pis je fais quand même ! Vous avez appelé votre voiture de physique chimie Roberta ?! Mais je t'aime toi ! C'est… par rapport à ma fic hein ? C'est toi qui a proposé le nom… n'est-ce pas ? Diiss-leeee ! *flèche en plein cœur* C'est un tel honneur… Merci… Je sanglote… Je te promets que je vais la remettre dans la fic T.T Roberta, nous croiserons ton chemin de nouveau mon amoouur ~ (Avec toutes tes petites phrases sur Tokyo Ghoul je suis de plus en plus frustrée de devoir attendre la sortie du prochain tome ! Boouuhouhou) Bon allez, je me tais ! Bonne lecture petite licorne qui crache des arc-en-ciel du haut de sa patate géante qui vole ~**

 **Ashley732 : Eren il a la classe *^* Je veux montrer que c'est pas qu'un petit idiot qui frappe des gens ! Merchi pour ton commentaire si plein de gentillesse… Bouuhouhou… J'ai la larme facile T.T (y a des torrents là) Voici la suite ! J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tarder cette fois-ci ! Bonne lecture à toi ~**

 **TiffAckerman : Nan mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu débloqué sur la colonne vertébrale là XD Je sais pas… Je voulais vous surprendre… Non mais au moins ça a réussi je pense hein ! Vous deviez être un peu en mode WTF ?! Bon, la suite sera moins gore hein… X3 Bonne lectuuure ~ C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un commentaire de ta part :3**

 **Axl08831 : Ah bah t'as pas chômé pour te trouver un pseudo XD Non mais au moins personne d'autre sur le net doit s'appeler comme ça ! Tu es unique ! Hahaha, bref ! Merchi pour ta revieeww, et voici la suuiiitteuuuh !**

 **meekattsu : Oh mais c'est la petite Orphee ! :3 Bonjour ! Oui ceci est… Une colonne vertébrale ! Pour vous servir ! Tu voulais un œil… ? XD Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ça… Je devais avoir passé une journée particulièrement drôle o.o Hahaha, les Rebelles, la CIA ? Non mais attends c'est vrai que y a un petit côté de ressemblance… Oh mon dieu ! Allez, bonne lecture :3**

 **BakaNH : Voici la suite, voici la suite ! Ne viens pas me chercher ! T.T Quoique… Copiiine ! XD Il va y avoir encore plus de découvertes dans ce chapitre ! Attention les yeux, mets tes lunettes de Soleil et profite *^* D'ailleurs tu sais, c'est un peu dur qu'ils se reconnaissent étant donné qu'ils sont déguisés des pieds à la tête et qu'ils ont un modificateur de voix ! Enfin voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires :3**

 **Taqasim : Hahaha, le coup de la colonne vertébrale est franchement bizarre je te l'accorde, je devais être dans un état second… Mais je t'assure que plusieurs ont trouvé ça drôle XD ! Je victimise un peu Eren c'est vrai… Il peut pas être sain d'esprit avec tout ça ! o.o (Et toc, moi j'aime bien Erwin ! Il a besoin d'être manipulateur dans le manga pour sauver l'humanité… Il a le mauvais rôle, mais il y a beaucoup de bonnes choses grâce à lui aussi :3) Ne t'inquiète pas pour toutes tes questions sur ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville de malade XD Tu vas avoir une bonne partie des réponses dans ce chapitre ! Soutenons Eren ! A la prochaine ~**

* * *

Le regard d'Eren glissa une fois encore de la femme à ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Et enfin il eut une réaction. Déboussolé, il recula en titubant de plusieurs pas, et sa hanche tapa contre la seconde table du labo, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il s'y rattrapa de sa main gauche, écartant les pieds pour être certain de bien rester debout et ne pas tomber sur son fessier. Affolé, il releva la tête vers la femme.

« Ce-c'est quoi… Ce bordel ?!

\- Oh ça va, c'est plutôt bien rangé ! riposta-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Puis elle sembla rapidement comprendre ce que voulait dire le brun, alors elle se reprit :

\- Ah… Je suis désolée pour ça. Enfin faut pas faire la fine bouche non plus.

Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par sa nonchalance.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! hoqueta-t-il. Et je suis pas sûr que cette expression soit bien placée !

La femme se gratta à l'arrière de la tête, puis reposa son morceau de colonne vertébrale sur la table.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, Monsieur sensible, pouffa-t-elle. Et j'avoue que je n'aurai pas imaginé autant de réaction de ta part, fit-elle ensuite pensivement.

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle ajouta, d'un ton légèrement inquiet :

\- Et je suis scientifique au fait, pas sadique. La personne à qui appartenaient ces os était déjà morte lorsque je les ai prélevés.

Ah, ils étaient donc bien à un humain.

\- Merde, ça fait complètement flipper, grimaça-t-il.

\- Mh ? marmonna la femme distraitement. Moui je suppose.

« Je suppose » ? N'était-elle donc dégoûtée par rien ? L'organisation des Rebelles ne lui parut plus aussi accueillante en tout cas. Tournant le dos, et se sentant nauséeux, il s'éloigna de la scientifique à la recherche de quoi s'asseoir. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua enfin l'immense baie vitrée qui faisait pratiquement toute la longueur du mur gauche de la pièce. Trop étonné – et horrifié – par ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se pencher sur la constitution du lieu. S'approchant de la vitre, il remarqua finalement qu'elle donnait une vue dominante sur la première salle en entier. C'était impressionnant, étourdissant. Il avait déjà l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose d'immense, quelque chose qui peut-être aurait cette fois tout son sens. Il posa son front contre le verre, fermant les yeux, puis tourna vers la femme en prenant bien soin de ne regarder que son visage et pas ce qui reposait sur la table à côté.

\- Expliquez-moi tout, dit-il dans un souffle.

La scientifique parut immédiatement se calmer. Elle se rendit dans l'angle le plus éloigné de la pièce, et sortit un tabouret haut caché contre un placard. Elle le déposa derrière la seconde table, celle la plus proche de l'infirmier, juste en face de la baie vitrée.

\- Je vais tant avoir besoin de m'asseoir que ça ? ricana-t-il avec amertume.

\- Oui, répondit simplement la femme.

Elle claqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et se redressa, puis partit à grandes enjambées à l'autre bout de la salle, où se dressait un tableau immense. Eren se serait cru en classe, là tout de suite. La scientifique dessina maladroitement un… bébé, puis un corps humain de dos juste à côté.

\- Commençons ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras.

Notre brun s'assit, posant ses coudes sur la tables et mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, une posée sur l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils, et sa poitrine se serra. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour toutes ces révélations, et il ne pensait pas l'être un jour. La femme débuta :

\- Tu sais que lorsque nous sommes bébé, des examens sont menés sur nous afin de savoir si nous serons lunaires ou terre-à-terre.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Les médecins vont faire une petite piquouze, puis vont essayer de faire réagir le produit de différentes manières, qui peuvent paraître parfois peu évoluées… Bref. Ce liquide va sensiblement accélérer la pression sanguine, faire se contracter les muscles, et surtout multiplier le pouvoir d'un lunaire par deux point trois pendant un court laps de temps. Nous ne pouvons prévoir à quel moment cela va se produire. Une minute, une heure, deux heures grand maximum. C'est pour cela que l'examen dure aussi longtemps.

Une fois la scientifique partit dans son exposé elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, en pleine exaltation, gribouillant à gauche et à droite sur son tableau. Eren n'avait heureusement pas de mal à suivre pour le moment, étant à peu près au courant de la majeure partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Si le bébé est un lunaire, alors une coloration violacée va apparaître au niveau de sa nuque quand son pouvoir aura réagi à l'injection.

Eren leva la main.

\- Oui ? Une question ? chatonna-t-elle, à fond dans son rôle de professeur.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il y avoir cette teinte sur la peau ? demanda-t-il.

\- Sous la peau, corrigea-t-elle immédiatement. C'est une très bonne question ça, très bonne ! Eh bien environ trente-quatre secondes.

\- Si peu ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle écrivit le chiffre en gros au centre du tableau.

\- Oh mais c'est déjà beaucoup, pépia-t-elle.

Le brun ne parut pas convaincu.

\- Et c'est là que nous entrons dans le vif du sujet ! continua-t-elle. Vois-tu… notre pouvoir se concentre au niveau de notre colonne vertébrale, dans la moelle épinière. Et son point principal se situe dans cette zone.

Elle se tourna, et tapota sa nuque de son index.

\- A la base du cou. Et c'est donc là qu'apparaît la coloration violette lors de l'examen du bébé.

Eren ne put s'empêcher d'y porter sa main. Il voulait connaître la suite.

\- Et tu sais quel est le produit que les médecins injectent ? fit-elle.

Il déglutit. La scientifique fit deux pas vers lui, et pointa du doigt ce que le brun tenait le moins possible à regarder.

\- L'injection est pleine de moelle épinière de lunaire diluée.

Il frémit, la chair de poule recouvrant l'intégralité de ses bras. On lui avait injecté… ça ?

\- Pas très orthodoxe n'est-ce pas ? soupira la femme. Mais c'est le seul moyen. Un pouvoir réagi contre un autre, si celui-ci est suffisamment concentré. C'est pour cela que nous allons le prélever dans la moelle épinière.

L'infirmier avait déjà vu bon nombre de blessures, et certaines même que _lui_ avait infligé à d'autre. Mais ce qu'elle lui racontait là était d'une autre catégorie, plus… malsaine ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le mot qui conviendrait, et sans doute était-ce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

\- Oh mais il s'agit d'un lunaire qu'ils ont chopé à la morgue bien entendu ! Pas de soucis à se faire, ils ne tuent personne pour ça.

Pas de soucis du tout non. Mais il ne s'agissait là que de choses qui paraissaient plutôt légale… Si le reste ne l'était pas, ça promettait pour la suite. La scientifique essuya son tableau, puis alluma un projecteur. L'image d'un homme apparut, et Eren le reconnut immédiatement. Merde.

\- Voici –

\- Daris Zacklay, la coupa-t-il, et serrant les poings.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu connaisses notre chef de la Police Spéciale de Stohess. Et également ancien haut gradé de l'armée de terre de notre chère patrie. Savais-tu qu'il était scientifique ?

Non. Non il ne le savait pas.

\- Un jour, une idée a germé dans sa cervelle de moineau, continua-t-elle. Injecter de la moelle épinière de lunaire va augmenter un pouvoir. Cela ne pourrait-il donc pas être utile pour l'armée ? Il suffirait d'en injecter davantage, et juste avant un combat, comme ça bim ! On aurait une superpuissance.

Il allait y avoir du gore, Eren pouvait le sentir à plein nez.

\- Il n'a pas été le premier à le penser, d'autres avaient échoué avant lui, et il ne fut pas exception à la règle. Le pouvoir des lunaires augmentait, certes, mais pendant une trop courte durée, ça n'était _pas suffisant_ ! s'exclama-t-elle. Puis il remarqua autre chose…

Le brun tendit l'oreille et se crispa, à l'écoute.

\- Plus les corps venaient de trépasser, plus le pouvoir du lunaire devenait puissant, et ce pendant une durée plus longue. Ça ne dépassait pas les treize minutes, mais c'était déjà ça.

Putain de Zacklay, qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ?

\- A combien de fois leur pouvoir était multiplié ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Le maximum fut autour de trois point soixante-cinq.

Bordel, c'était conséquent comme chiffre, mine de rien, et cela n'étonna absolument pas l'infirmier que des personnes en soif de pouvoir soient attirées comme des aimants par cette découverte. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le chef de la Police Spéciale. Trop froid, d'une apparence insensible qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'exaspérer.

\- Puis Zacklay est vraiment parti en cacahuète quand il a commencé à prélevé de la moelle épinière sur des corps vivants.

Attendez… Quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien oui c'est logique, le pouvoir y est encore en ébullition, le lunaire qui se le verra injecter sera donc beaucoup plus puissant.

\- Des corps… vivants ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui, fit-elle en opinant vivement du menton. Je me permets de rajouter qu'ils ne sont pas endormis, sinon cela amoindrirait un poil la puissance.

\- M-mais c'est d-de la torture, bredouilla-t-il.

Et une part importante de la Police Spéciale trempait là-dedans ?! C'était difficile à croire. Qui donc n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire souffrir des innocents d'une telle manière ? C'était inhumain.

\- Il y a cependant un problème qui est rapidement devenu très clair. Les réceptacles ne supportaient pas un trop-plein d'injections, ils s'épuisaient vite, leurs organes faiblissaient. Certains supportant mieux que d'autres, Zacklay s'est dit qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Et bien cela dépendait tout simplement de la force du don du lunaire, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il a ainsi mis en place quatre niveaux, le premier étant le plus faible.

Eren n'avait jamais entendu parler de « niveaux » concernant les pouvoirs des lunaires. Chaque don est différent, il est impossible de le mesurer non ? Ça avait dû être extrêmement ardu, et Zacklay était donc sans aucun doute très motivé par sa trouvaille. Quel enfoiré.

\- Seuls les niveaux quatre peuvent se permettre d'être utilisés.

\- Et la hauteur du chiffre de leur pouvoir…, commença le brun, la voix rauque.

\- Multiplié par huit point un, pour le moment. Pendant environ trois heures.

Bordel. La scientifique s'effondra à moitié sur la première table en soupirant, nullement dérangée par la colonne vertébrale qui reposait à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

\- Il pense servir son pays en commettant ces atrocités ? grinça l'infirmier.

\- Et tu imagines bien qu'il a du soutien, marmonna la scientifique. Ces cons sont infiltrés de partout. Quelques preuves venant d'une organisation crainte comme la nôtre par les citoyens ne vont pas suffire… Notre option pour les arrêter est de foutre tout leur bazar sur le net, afin de les dénoncer au monde entier. En faisant un peu de casse bien sûr. Nous aurons ainsi le soutien certain des autres pays. La seconde option serait plus violente, tu t'en doutes, et se solderait sûrement pas l'anéantissement presque total des membres de notre organisation.

La femme se redressa avec vivacité et marcha vers lui, ne stoppant qu'à quelques centimètres de son tabouret. Elle prit alors subitement ses mains entre les siennes, les serrant fermement.

\- Tu as déjà vu tous ces trucs de Mission Impossible ?

\- Heu, oui, un ou deux, répondit-il, hésitant, et penchant son dos vers l'arrière. Quel est le rap –

\- Eh bien c'est un peu ça que nous comptons faire, le coupa-t-elle. On enquête afin de trouver où se situent les documents compromettants, puis on infiltre.

\- Et vous voulez que je vous aide, en déduit-il.

\- Bien entendu.

Pas étonnant. Ils savaient que l'Exécuteur était plutôt puissant, et si les choses venaient à mal tourner, au pire ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à lui. Après tout il avait tué trois des leurs, ce ne serait donc pas une perte énorme. Et peut-être même qu'ils seraient soulagés. Ils auraient ainsi leur vengeance. La femme lui tourna le dos, et c'est ensuite qu'il remarqua que ses propres mains tremblaient. Il avait _peur_. La scientifique ne tarda pas à revenir avec un dossier énorme, qu'elle déposa juste sous ses yeux.

\- Les preuves, expliqua-t-elle. Avec les résultats de mes recherches.

Il hocha la tête lentement. Elle farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit cinq ou six boîtiers de disques.

\- J'ai mis pas mal de mes expériences là-dessus, si tu veux les voir tu me demandes et on voit ça ensemble. En attendant…

\- _Grrizzzk … Veuillez vous diriger vers l'estrade s'il-vous-plaît_ , annonça une voix grave sortant d'une petite enceinte située dans un des angles de la pièce. _Nous allons fournir le rapport de l'opération de cette nuit._

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée juste derrière lui. Un attroupement se formait en bas, et… Il y avait un peu plus de personnes qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je descends ! s'exclama la scientifique, apparaissant juste à sa droite, et le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Toi par contre je ne te conseille pas de venir.

Eren était on ne peut plus d'accord avec elle.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser non plus dans mon labo… Ah ! Tu peux attendre dans la salle d'entraînement, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci ! s'écria-t-elle. Prends le dossier avec toi, je te conseille de le feuilleter en attendant que j'aie terminé.

\- Bien, obtempéra-t-il.

Le femme sautilla vers la porte et l'attendit.

\- Suis-moi, on retourne à l'étage du dessous.

Le brun la suivit dans le calme. Ils empruntèrent de nouveau les escaliers et une fois en bas la scientifique le laissa.

\- Pose-toi tranquillement dans un coin et attends mon retour. Je reviens dans une petite demi-heure ! »

Sur ce elle fit volte-face en agitant la main, poussa la double-porte et disparut de l'autre côté. Eren soupira et alla se trouver un coin tranquille où s'asseoir. La salle d'entraînement, aussi vaste qu'un gymnase, consistait en un sol recouvert de multiples tapis de gym, certains plus épais que d'autres. L'un avait été particulièrement surélevé, de manière à former une sorte de ring. De l'autre côté, vers le fond, un repli dans le mur permettait à ceux qui s'y trouvaient de ne pas être vu des personnes venant de la porte. Quelques machines de sport et trois punching-balls y avaient été entreposés. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, le brun s'y rendit prestement. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant en tailleur par la suite, dossier grand ouvert sur ses cuisses. Les écrits avaient été tenus à la manière d'un journal de bord, relatant des faits des expériences, ainsi que des impressions qu'avait eu la scientifique. Il y avait quelques photographies, des croquis par-ci par-là, et une montagne impressionnante de notes en tout genre – dont certaines qui n'avaient pas de rapport directs avec le sujet.

Au bout de quelques pages, Eren tomba sur « _Interrogatoires_ », comprenant les informations que l'organisation avait tenté de soutirer. Chapitre un, les trafiquants. Il survola les trois pages. C'était la suite qui l'intéressait. Chapitre deux, les policiers. Là, encore moins de succès, deux pages seulement. Officier Martin Symon : « Je réponds au mal par le mal. Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière. Etc. » Officier John Kintogn : « Allez vous faire voir ! Vous allez tous vous faire buter de toute façon, vous savez pas dans quoi vous avez mis les pieds. … Je n'ai de contrôle sur rien. Je suis obligé de… Il y aurait bien quelque chose au niveau moins trois, mais… C'est trop tard, ça ne changera rien. Foutez-moi la paix ! » Et cela continuait ainsi. Aucune infirmation réellement clé. Et là, l'infirmier tomba sur le nom qu'il connaissait bien : celui de Kitz. L'organisation ne tuait donc pas forcément tous les Policiers Spéciaux. Elle avait un jour ou l'autre interrogé le blond et l'avait laissé partir, à moins qu'il ne se soit enfui.

« _Bonsoir à tous_ , s'éleva la voix du micro de tout à l'heure. _Nous allons à présent pouvoir commencer notre rapport. L'opération a été un succès…_ »

Kitz : « Oui, nous faisons du mal, mais c'est nécessaire pour que le maximum de bien subsiste. Vous êtes de sales d'enfoirés, vous tuez, vous faites peur à tout le monde. Mais vous n'avez rien pigé. C'est notre putain de boulot de protéger la population ! Et de vous ! Des meurtriers, c'est ce que vous êtes ! Ma petite Sophia… elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, et vous vous êtes acharnés sur elle ! Elle sera dans une chaise roulante à vie, par votre faute ! Vous allez me le payer je peux vous l'assurer ! Ah ne vous enhardissez pas trop vite, parce que je vais tous vous crever comme les chiens que vous êtes ! Nous ne nous arrêterons pas, nous faisons cela pour la sécurité de ce pays. Et s'il doit y avoir quelques expériences sur des citoyens, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Ne vous enhardissez pas trop vite ». Eren se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était Kitz qui parlait, c'était certain. C'était bien son genre de sortir des mots comme ça, et surtout celui-ci. Ça n'était pas la première fois.

« _L'Exécuteur s'est montré très coopératif, et nous n'avons pas eu de problème à faire en sorte qu'il nous suive. Il est en ce moment-même en train de prendre connaissance de nos découvertes. J'ai confiance._ »

Le brun cru entendre des protestations, mais il n'y porta pas davantage attention.

« _Il est un nouvel espoir pour nous, son aide nous sera précieuse. Montrez-vous compréhensifs afin de nous permettre d'avancer,_ continuait l'homme dans la salle juste derrière. »

Ah, Eren aurait bien voulu rire. Se montrer compréhensif ?! Parce qu'il avait tué trois des leurs, qu'il avait emmerdé leurs plans, et qu'il était un ignorant de première ? Et maintenant il les avait suivis comme un enfant naïf, sans montrer de résistance particulière. Ça ne pouvait être que suspect. Il pouvait les trahir à n'importe quel moment, lui l'Exécuteur, le grand sauveteur de la Police Spéciale. Alors être compréhensif… La bonne blague. Il se releva, secoué de spasmes. Un rire nerveux. Le dossier tomba sur le sol, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il posa son front contre le mur. Il voulait arracher son masque qui lui collait au visage, envoyer valser sa perruque, déchirer ses vêtements d'Exécuteur. Les traits de Kitz se dessinèrent dans ses pensées, et il serra fort ses paupières. Mais rien n'y fit. Il était toujours là dans sa tête, le fixant sans expression.

« Casse-toi…, marmonna-t-il.

Pourquoi faire le bien devenait si dur ? Toutes ses convictions avaient été ébranlées. Détruites même, et pas pierre par pierre, non. On avait posé une bombe et elle avait tout envoyé valser, aussi aisément qu'un bébé qui s'endort.

\- Casse-toi, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Mais Kitz ne bougea pas, et un doux sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Comment Eren pouvait-il croire que lui, l'homme qui l'avait gardé et aidé sa famille, était en réalité si mauvais ? Mais au fond de lui il avait compris. Et l'image du blond, chaleureuse, ne s'effaçait pas. Le brun se décolla brusquement du mur, rouvrant les yeux, et frappa le béton.

\- Putain d'hypocrite, casse-toi ! Casse-toi ! Casse-toi ! Casse-toi ! »

Les poings serrés, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume, il distribuait des coups au mur. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et sa vision devenait floue, tout remuait autour de lui, s'allongeant, s'étirant, de tordant. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour frapper devant lui. Ses jointures blanchies craquaient, sa peau meurtrie saignait, mais il avait besoin de cette douleur. Puis, quand il ne sentit plus ses mains, ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de ses flancs et il tomba à genoux. Des larmes formaient de longs sillons sur ses joues, creusant sa peau exténuée. Son corps se ratatinait, se ramassait sur lui-même, tombait en ruine comme un tas de glaise. Il n'était plus qu'une montagne de déchets. Ses lèvres pincées tentaient de refouler, d'atténuer les sanglots persistants qui montaient dans sa gorge. Cela ne servait à rien, c'était trop tard. Il pleurait, il gémissait, jappant comme un chiot abandonné. La gravité semblait avoir changé, son corps tombant misérablement, attiré par le sol grisâtre et froid. Il était à genoux, le dos courbé, ses avant-bras posés à plat par terre, poings ensanglantés. Mais Eren n'avait pas mal, ses mains étaient trop endolories pour ça, et ses pensées obscurcies par le chagrin et le regret. Il avait merdé jusqu'au bout. C'est alors qu'une ombre l'enveloppa. Quelqu'un se tenait debout juste derrière lui, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, quelqu'un qui l'avait repéré alors qu'il était en retrait dans la salle. L'infirmier devait faire vraiment du bruit pour avoir été si facilement remarqué. L'organisation voulait du puissant Exécuteur, pas d'un pleurnichard détruit. Honteux, il se redressa de quelques centimètres, tordant le cou afin d'apercevoir l'inconnu. Bien évidemment, cela ne pouvait s'agir de personne d'autre que le Chien, qui l'observait dans une attitude nonchalante.

« T'as vraiment un grain toi, hein, dit celui-ci, et pour une fois aucune animosité dans sa voix.

Le brun ravala ses sanglots. Etait-il là depuis le début ? L'homme lui tourna le dos, bras croisés.

\- Et essaye de pas saloper le mur la prochaine fois que t'auras des pulsions masochistes, fit-il.

Eren constata l'ampleur des dégâts. De longues traînées de sang, continuant de dégouliner, marquaient le béton, et deux ronds rouges bien nets indiquaient l'emplacement où ses poings avaient frappé sans relâche. Le brun se souvenait parfaitement la sensation douloureuse de la rencontre entre sa chaire et le mur, se giflant violemment, claquant dans un son mat.

\- Suis-moi, ajouta le Chien.

Et il partit tranquillement, sans même vérifier si Eren avait bougé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Ce dernier, étonné, se remit lentement sur ses pieds, veillant bien à ne pas prendre appui sur ses mains dont la peau était déchirée, laissant tomber quelques gouttes pourpres. Le brun se hâta à la suite de l'homme, qui venait maintenant de pousser le double battant de la porte. Trois secondes après ils avaient tous les deux pénétré dans la grande salle où venait de se dérouler la réunion. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde, qui parlait activement. Une centaine. Les ignorants, le Chien se dirigea droit vers la structure métallique de gauche, et Eren put y apercevoir l'homme au long manteau. Se dépêchant de de s'y rendre lui aussi, il ne put que se rendre compte de la réaction directe des Rebelles quand ils remarquèrent qu'il n'était pas surveillé. Ils reculèrent avec un sursaut, certains posant une main sur leur arme cinglée à leur ceinture. D'autres s'empressaient de s'éloigner, mais une infime partie continuait la conversation comme si de rien était, l'épiant simplement du coin de l'œil. Le brun n'eut heureusement pas à grimper une des échelles, le Chien s'arrêtant à l'étage du bas aux côtés du grand homme. Et la différence de taille entre les deux fut presque ironique. Ce dernier était de dos, Eren ne put que constater qu'il ne portait plus sa cagoule, laissant apparaître une chevelure blonde parfaitement ordonnée, lissée vers l'arrière. Il était penché sur un document posé bien à plat sur une table, et quand le Chien sembla lui chuchoter un mot il se redressa, puis se tourna vers notre brun. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, illuminant son visage. L'infirmier fut ébranlé par ce qu'il vit. Il… connaissait cette personne.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer sous un nouveau jour, fit l'homme en tendant sa main.

L'ami de Levi. Erwin.

\- Je suis Erwin, le chef de l'organisation des Rebelles.

Il était vraiment culotté de lui dévoiler ainsi son visage et son nom – celui-ci devant d'ailleurs être faux. Voyant que le brun n'esquissait aucun geste, le blond baissa sa main, la mine contrite, mais qui fut de nouveau remplacée par un sourire léger. Mais alors, s'il s'agissait d'Erwin…

\- Je le trouve pas ! rugit une voix féminine près de son oreille.

Il fit un bond sur le côté, les yeux ronds. Et se retint d'exclamer le nom de la femme. Cette scientifique… Merde, il aurait dû s'en douter, mais elle avait tout de même été un poil plus sérieuse que la dernière fois, alors…

\- Calme-toi Hanji, il est juste là, fit Erwin avec bonne humeur.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et elle non plus ne portait plus de cagoule.

\- Te voilà ! s'écria-t-elle. Non mais ça va pas de partir comme ça ?! J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie de t'avoir perdu !

\- P-pardon, balbutia-t-il.

Mais alors… Le Chien… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et putain, tout coordonnait.

\- Voici Hanji, la présenta le blond. Et…

Il pivota vers le petit homme. Dans un soupir, celui-ci retira son modificateur de voix et sa cagoule.

\- Je suppose que tu es considéré comme appartenant au groupe maintenant, marmonna-t-il.

Enfin libéré de l'accessoire, qui devait lui tenir bien chaud, il secoua sa tignasse puis passa ses doigts gantés dans ses mèches de jais. De petites lunettes rondes cachaient encore ses yeux. Putain. Levi était ce connard de Chien, et Eren s'était attiré ses foudres. Encore une fois notre protagoniste aurait voulu exploser de rire. Tout ça ressemblait à un véritable coup de théâtre, une blague à la con orchestrée par des anges tordus.

\- Et voici Levi, termina Erwin.

Les trois Rebelles attendirent une quelconque réaction de la part du brun.

\- Ça fait…, commença-t-il.

La scientifique et le blond se penchèrent vers lui, à l'écoute, comme s'il était une putain de bête de foire.

\- … Du bien de pouvoir placer des visages, conclut-il.

\- On ne peut pas en dire autant, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer immédiatement le noiraud.

Erwin s'était à moitié assis sur la table, se frottant le menton. Il semblait plus apaisé.

\- Sois le bienvenu, dit-il à l'attention du brun.

Il avait parfaitement saisi que notre infirmier s'était rangé de leur côté, et ce bien que lui-même n'en soit pas non plus encore pleinement certain.

\- Hanji, tu veux bien soigner ses mains ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Mais tu saignes ! rugit celle-ci avec effarement, et faisant une fois de plus sursauter Eren. Viens vite avec moi ! »

Elle l'empoigna par le manteau, tirant sur sa manche, l'entraînant d'un bon pas vers les portes à double battant, et sans doute direction le laboratoire. Il pouvait sentir le Chien le suivre du regard, transperçant ses omoplates. Mais pour une fois, le brun avait un coup d'avance sur lui. Car en dehors de son activité d'Exécuteur, il savait parfaitement où le retrouver. Titania hein. Depuis le début il avait eu raison de penser qu'il s'y tramait un truc pas net, et c'était de taille.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre :) ! Et que de révélations ! Pour le prochain chapitre j'hésite entre repasser à Eren Jaeger à partir de la moitié, ou bien rester tout le long sur l'Exécuteur… Vous préférez quoi ? J'aimerai votre avis ! ) On sait enfin qui est découvert en premier, est c'est bien sûr Levi ! Tout d'un coup ! En même temps Qu'Hanji et Erwin, bim ! Surprise ~ Ça peut paraître soudain, mais c'est ce que je souhaitais ) De toute façon il reste encore le visage de l'Exécuteur qui n'a pas été montré aux Rebelles, et croyez-moi, là ça sera pas de la tarte…**

 **D'ailleurs, vous savez que normalement il ne reste plus que huit chapitres ?! o.o Je réussirai jamais à tenir ce si petit chiffre je sens ! Enfin on verra bien n'est-ce pas ! :3 Des commentaires sur votre lecture ?**

 **Je me rends bien compte que je vous fais trop souvent attendre entre deux chapitres… Je vais essayer de faire mon possible ! Je reprends le travail à fond là ! Donc un par semaine ça vous irait… ? Je sais qu'on est loin des 3 jours du début de la fic, m'enfin bon… It's the life my lovely babies ~**

 **Beuzouilles et à la prochaine ~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Main réparée, reste plus que la jambe dans le plâtre !**

 **Salut à vous, je vous ai pas trop manqué ? XD**

 **Alors voilà je vous préviens, j'ai corrigé que les deux tiers du chapitre ! Et pour ce qui est des reviews, exceptionnellement je ne vais pas y répondre cette fois-ci… Sinon je vais encore vous faire poireauter, parce qu'il faut que je parte là… Et vous auriez attendu trois jours de plus sinon ! Vous avez vraiment la totale avec moi hein ? XD Allez bonne lecture quand même !**

 **Ceci est un chapitre de transition !**

* * *

« Hanji. Pourquoi faut-il que Levi soit si provocateur ?

Ils étaient tous les deux de retour dans le laboratoire de la scientifique, celle-ci nettoyant les plaies du brun avec un coton humidifié tenu par une fine pince. Elle chantonnait tout bas, un sourire éternel flottant sur ses lèvres. A la question de notre protagoniste elle ne releva pas les yeux, se contentant de répondre d'un ton logique :

\- Tu nous as mis des bâtons dans les roues, c'est normal. Et surtout, tu as tué trois des nôtres.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourtant, toi, tu ne sembles pas m'en vouloir. Et même Erwin…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les pupilles d'Hanji se posèrent sur lui, indéchiffrables, puis retournèrent à leur tâche.

\- Détrompe-toi, je t'en veux énormément. Nous tous. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Son sérieux le déstabilisa un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il s'agissait là d'Hanji la scientifique des Rebelles, et non plus une connaissance quelconque avec qui il s'était amusé à faire les cons. Ce n'était pas une personne différente, juste… Un autre contexte, enrobé d'une atmosphère beaucoup plus lourde. Malgré tout la jeune femme avait toujours autant d'énergie à revendre, bien qu'elle la place sur un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec une soirée costumée.

\- J'aimerai dire que je suis –

\- Ne t'excuse pas, le coupa-t-elle en balayant l'air de sa main disponible. Nous savons également que tu n'y pouvais pas grand-chose, et que tu as dû vivre pas mal de trucs pour en arriver là.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il tout de même, baissant le menton.

La scientifique soupira, malgré tout il sembla au brun que son sourire s'était légèrement agrandi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui est des membres de l'organisation, ils finiront bien par t'accepter.

\- Vraiment ? renifla-t-il, sceptique.

Hanji ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur son travail. Elle lui enroulait maintenant deux épaisses bandes sur les mains en des gestes rapides et précis. A coup sûr elle s'y connaissait en médecine, et de plus au vue des nombreuses expériences qu'elle avait menées... Mais Eren préféra ne pas attarder ses pensées sur ces dernières, trop… gore à son goût. Le palier au-dessus du sien.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à être passé par là tu sais, fit-elle platement. Tu serais surpris à quel point les actions de la Police Spéciale ont semé la haine parmi les citoyens, contre notre organisation. Nos méthodes sont certes parfois radicales, il n'en reste pas moins que nous n'en sommes pas la cause directe.

\- Parfois il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'user de la violence, termina le brun.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama-t-elle, approuvant vivement.

Il eut un sourire sans joie. Le poids de son Chisa Katana se fit soudainement sentir dans son dos, lourd, imposant. Il lui arrivait, souvent, d'avoir une prise de conscience particulière et fugace, lui donnant l'impression de peser une tonne. L'encombrant fardeau de son passé devenait comme matériel, appuyant sur ses épaules qui se voutaient sous les assauts intransigeants. Il se sentait alors tel Atlas, dans la mythologie grecque, qui était forcé de supporter le poids incommensurable de la voute céleste sur son dos. Peut-être n'était-ce pas comparable, mais ça il ne le saurait jamais.

\- Pas le seul à être passé par là tu disais ? marmonna-t-il.

La scientifique se leva, ayant terminé de le soigner, et rangea tranquillement son matériel.

\- Oh, oui. Moi, par exemple. Je faisais partie des chercheurs de la Police Spéciale, et je les ai crus quand ils m'ont dit que les Rebelles avaient assassinés mon fiancé.

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ton…

Il ne termina pas.

\- J'ai voulu retrouver les coupables, pendant que la piste était encore fraîche, fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec mollesse. Bien entendu ils m'en ont empêchée, et m'ont forcée à prendre quelques jours de congé, sinon j'allais finir par être virée.

Son histoire prenait étrangement la tournure qu'avait prise celle de son père. Et ça ne pouvait que mal finir.

\- Je soupçonnais déjà des trucs pas nets au sein de l'unité, continua la brune. Des chercheurs incompétents bizarrement appelés pour certains projets « secrets ». Du n'importe quoi ! Mais j'ai fini par savoir que mon fiancé n'avait pas été tué par n'importe qui.

L'infirmier déglutit difficilement.

\- Et par… qui ?

Hanji, qui s'était tournée afin de poser son matériel dans l'armoire, pivota face à lui, ses sourcils haussés et un petit sourire peiné sur le visage. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un tel air.

\- Son équipier, tout simplement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il, horrifié.

La mine affreusement triste de la brune disparut bien rapidement, pour être remplacée par un côté pensif.

\- Ils étaient de patrouille dans la zone sécurisée, et se sont séparés en quatre groupes. Trois ont fait leur travail de flic, et l'autre est parti magouiller. Mon fiancé était accompagné de deux collègues, des amis à lui, et il a eu le malheur de leur faire part de certains de ses doutes concernant les nombreuses disparitions qui se situaient trop souvent à l'endroit exact où devaient se trouver leurs voitures de Police Spéciale.

\- Ces salauds étaient de mèche, en déduit Eren dans un souffle.

\- Un seul, corrigea Hanji. Un gros malade. Il les a tués tous les deux.

\- Quel connard, jura-t-il.

La brune se pencha vers lui afin de lui tapoter l'épaule, un sourire éclatant plaqué sur ses traits.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis bien occupée de lui.

Il ne pouvait que la croire. Rien que le fait qu'elle paraisse aussi détendue face à ses expériences plus que douteuses prouvait qu'elle disposait d'un absolu… Self-control ? Sadisme ? Une prédisposition au taillage de corps humains ? Enfin, vous comprenez sans doute où il voulait en venir. La rebelle s'assit en tailleur sur un tabouret haut, le brun fixant avec pessimisme l'objet qui tanguait légèrement. La jeune femme était quelqu'un de trop agité pour prendre le risque de se percher de tout son corps là-dessus.

\- Le truc c'est qu'avant de découvrir ça je me suis jetée corps et âme pour retrouver les Rebelles et leur faire leur fête, marmonna-t-elle en rongeant distraitement l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Tu les as trouvés ? demanda-t-il, un poil étonné, voire impressionné.

Hanji accrocha le bord du tabouret de ses longs doigts fins, se penchant en avant, le faisant dangereusement tanguer.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, sourcils froncés. Et tu sais pas la meilleure ! C'est _eux_ qui m'ont choppée !

\- Vraiment ?

La scientifique se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- J'étais tellement pas discrète ! Ils m'avaient vue rôder depuis des jours dans la zone sécurisée ! Et ils n'ont pas eu de mal à connaître mon identité. Un chercheur de la Police Spéciale qui passe ses nuits dans la zone sécurisée c'est plus que suspect pour eux. Ils ont au début pensé que j'étais un appât, mais ils se sont rapidement assurés que ça n'était pas le cas… Alors ils m'ont kidnappée afin de cracher le morceau.

Elle soupira, passant une main dans ses mèches rebelles afin de les dégager de son visage. En partie du moins.

\- J'ai fait semblant d'être coopérative, ils m'ont donc amenée à leur chef assez vite.

\- Erwin.

\- Yep.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? fit-il, avide de connaître le déroulement de tout ça.

Les lèvres de la brune frémirent, en un début de sourire ou de moue désapprobatrice, il n'aurait su dire.

\- Si tu regardes bien, tu verras qu'Erwin a eu le nez cassé, inspira-t-elle en se tapotant le front. J'ai la tête dure tu sais.

Et dire qu'ils étaient maintenant aussi soudés. La suite ne fut cependant pas aussi rose.

\- Puis j'ai égorgé le mec le plus près de moi. J'avais caché une lame de rasoir dans ma manche. Ils m'ont ensuite immédiatement maîtrisée et m'ont enfermée pendant deux jours avec de l'eau, des chips et des cookies.

Et elle se rappelait de ça…

\- Puis ils m'ont fait à peu près le même coup qu'à toi, me montrant quelques photos, interrogatoires de Policiers Spéciaux, et m'amenant sur le terrain. Après je nourrissais déjà certains soupçons à l'égard de mes collègues, ça a été donc plus aisé à accepter.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que la jeune femme semblait être la première à l'accepter pratiquement à part entière. Elle comprenait ce qu'il avait traversé, elle avait elle aussi ressenti cette haine dévastatrice mettre le feu à son corps, gravant le mot vengeance sur son cœur. Elle n'avait qu'à peine mentionné le moment où elle avait attendu des jours, à la recherche du moindre signe lié aux Rebelles. Mais Eren s'imaginait parfaitement la scène. Hanji, qu'il fasse froid, chaud à en crever ou qu'il pleuve, attendant des heures dans les rues faiblement éclairées, se foutant du danger auquel elle s'exposait. Traquant simplement la piste de la vengeance qu'avait causé le meurtre de son fiancé.

\- Je n'ai pas été acceptée tout de suite, mais le processus n'a pas été trop long non plus. De toute manière j'ai toujours été pas mal solitaire, à fond dans mes trucs. Mes autres avaient du mal à me comprendre, ils sont si peu ouverts d'esprit parfois…

La scientifique était certes quelqu'un de complexe qui pouvait intimider plus d'un, et le regard qu'elle portait sur les choses était assez inhabituel. Mais elle était également une personne qui surprenait par sa bonne humeur contagieuse, et sa passion pouvait être source d'inspiration. Elle n'était pas délicate ou fleur bleue, elle était simplement une chercheuse qui voulait faire son métier en s'amusant.

\- Avec Erwin ça a été rapide. Il est quelqu'un de très compréhensif bien sûr, mais il est également forcé de mettre bien trop souvent ses sentiments de côtés avec son statut de chef. Il avait découvert un potentiel en moi après avoir approfondi les recherches sur mon compte. C'est lui qui m'a offert ma vengeance sur un plateau d'argent. C'était ma condition afin de les rejoindre complètement, expliqua-t-elle. Seule dans une pièce avec le type qui avait tué mon fiancé, ficelé à une chaise.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de frémir. En aucun cas il ne souhaitait subir le courroux de la scientifique.

\- Mon fiancé… Je n'avais que lui, à l'époque. Ce lâche m'a tout pris dès l'instant où il lui a ôté la vie. Je n'avais plus rien, bailla-t-elle en s'étirant.

Sa gorge ne semblait pas nouée, aucun tremblement visible, et ses yeux étaient secs. Hanji avait dû en voir des choses terribles. Mais pourquoi lui ne parvenait à garder un tel contrôle sur son corps ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envie de se défouler, de frapper, d'hurler ? D'éclater ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle à toute épreuve ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les différencier, hein ?!

\- J'ai toujours trouvé le personnage de Levi intéressant, fit-elle, pensive, avant de rire en hoquetant. Même s'il me rejetait à chaque fois à coup d'insultes ou de pied aux fesses ! C'est quand il a compris que j'étais sincère et que je m'investissais de tout cœur avec eux qu'il s'est adouci.

Eren renifla avec appréhension. Le Chien semblait être un phénomène lui aussi.

\- Il faut être persévérant avec lui disons ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'étirant une nouvelle fois.

C'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre dès le début. Ca ne serait pas aisé, comme prévu. Mais merde. L'Exécuteur connaissait le Chien colérique et amer, mais Eren Jaeger avait rencontré un Levi joueur possédant un côté comique dissimulé habilement à coups de provocations. C'était comme faire face à deux personnes totalement différentes. Mis à part l'aspect légèrement vulgaire peut-être, bien qu'il soit plus développé d'un côté que de l'autre. Il soupçonnait depuis le début que le noiraud trempait dans des affaires louches – en même temps, gérant d'une boîte vous me direz… – mais il ne s'était pas douté que ça irait si loin.

Informations à traiter une par une. L'infirmier devait d'abord assimiler le fait qu'une partie de la Police Spéciale composée de traîtres. Le reste était moindre, il viendrait ensuite.

\- Eh tu sais quoi ? dit Hanji au bout de quelques secondes. Je vais piquer un petit somme, a toute.

Sur ce la scientifique s'avachit sur la table, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés. Elle lui semblait en effet épuisée, mais…

\- Et moi je fais quoi ? bredouilla le brun, décontenancé.

\- Erwin…, lui répondit-elle, marmonnant dans sa barbe, au bord du sommeil.

Erwin. Ok. Ne voulant pas paraître long à la détente tel le petit nouveau qu'il était, il se détourna et marcha d'un pas vif vers les escaliers.

\- Eh, l'interpela Hanji, la voix pâteuse.

Il stoppa net, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. La brune n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sans doute trop dur de relever le cou.

\- Quand tu seras moins intimidé… Chuis sûr t'es un bavard, ricana-t-elle. On va bien s'entendre.

Sûrement que ce n'était pas intentionnel, la connaissant, mais ce qu'elle lui dit à l'instant venait de lui remonter le moral un minimum.

\- Sans doute. » sourit-il légèrement, avant de descendre à l'étage le pas plus léger.

Il agissait tel un automate, comme si les rafales qu'on projetait sur lui ne l'ébranlaient pas plus que ça. Quoi qu'il se passe ses gestes et ses paroles restaient les mêmes, son masque affichait la mine moqueuse imperturbable à l'identique. Mais dans son crâne il y avait un tapage pas possible. De loin on aurait pu croire à un calme plat, une brise silencieuse, invisible, mais si l'on oserait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer du bout du doigt alors on se ferait happer dans une tempête de vagues tumultueuses. Ah, et il restait le Chien. Lui i l'avait vu perdre les pédales. Maintenant, en plus d'être un tueur emmerdeur de première, il serait également un fou furieux avec un sérieux problème psychique englobant la prédisposition à la douleur. Notre brun eut un reniflement amer. Levi. Il s'agissait de _Levi_ , non du Chien. Qu'était-il censé faire à propos de lui maintenant, à propos de Titania ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa vie comme ça, si ?

Il pénétra dans la grande salle, et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le noiraud, accroupi devant une petite fille qui pleurait, main posée sur sa chevelure blonde et bouclée. Quand l'enfant sécha ses larmes et se mit à rire, le visage de l'homme s'adoucit imperceptiblement, et un mince sourire vint illuminer le reste.

La scène était un poil aussi guimauve et tombant à pic que dans les films gnangnans. Mais Eren se dit que tout de même, il aurait du mal à s'éloigner de Levi. Ce dernier était bien trop différent des autres qu'il avait rencontrés, bien trop intriguant. Et puis il serait de toute manière bien forcé de le fréquenter, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que ça soit derrière un masque. Il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers Erwin, qui n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit de tout à l'heure, et pianotait sur un téléphone portable. L'infirmier ignora, imperturbable, les regards de travers qu'on lui jetait. Parvenu à la hauteur du blond, celui-ci redressa la tête, l'air paisible, et notre protagoniste prit la parole :

« Alors, par quoi commence-t-on ? »

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours depuis qu'Eren avait découvert le repaire des Rebelles. Le chef lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une semaine – donc encore cinq jours – afin de lui donner sa première mission. Il serait bien entendu escorté du Chien, celui le plus à même de le tenir à distance au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Notre brun ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique à la pensée que peut-être, il aurait à tuer des hommes de la Police Spéciale. Connaissant Erwin un minimum, il ne pensait pas qu'il oserait lui faire un coup pareil. Mais rien n'était moins sûr concernant le chef de l'organisation. Il devait se mettre dans la tête qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de la même personne. En partie du moins. Tout comme Levi.

Maintenant qu'on lui avait retourné le cerveau, il avait _peur_. Ça lui prenait les tripes, ça lui chatouillait les entrailles. Jamais il n'avait été autant oppressé de tous côtés. Sensation horrible.

Et Carla ne s'était toujours pas montrée.

Ça lui faisait mal à la pensée que, sans doute, il ne la reverrait plus. Elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, rien. Elle s'était simplement évaporée, comme ça, dans les airs, chose qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques fois auparavant. Sa présence n'avait-elle donc eu aucun but précis ? Seulement de lui rappeler sa cause d'Exécuteur ? Qui en plus se révélait maintenant être totalement dénuée de sens.

Il avait peur. Il souffrait. Il aurait préféré une douleur physique. Qu'on le roue de coups jusqu'à épuisement, qu'on lui taillade la peau. La moindre parcelle de son cerveau lui tirait, comme si une migraine en béton s'y était confortablement installée avec ses copines, accaparant l'espace, ne laissant de place pour rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait que _penser_ à ses problèmes, à ce qui n'allait pas dans sa putain de vie, à toutes ces choses qui partaient en vrille, l'air moqueur.

« Eh, tu rêvasses du con.

Ah, et il y avait Bertolt et Reiner. Il les avait de nouveau revus. Leur laissant davantage de place qu'à son frère et sa sœur de cœur, Armin et Mikasa. Mais ces premiers ne posaient pas de questions indiscrètes, si ce n'est pas de question du tout. Ils laissaient son pauvre esprit tiraillé en paix, lui donnant ce souffle de tranquillité dont il avait besoin.

\- La ferme Rei', répliqua-t-il. File-moi plutôt le pèt'.

Le blond baraqué lui fit passer le joint en soufflant bruyamment, alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus la table basse de son salon.

\- Ponce pas tout, le prévint-il.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, grogna l'infirmier. Va plutôt dire ça à Bert', il les enchaîne depuis tout à l'heure.

Reiner fit volte-face vers le grand brun, tranquillement appuyé sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur l'accoudoir du canapé où lui était assis. Bertolt fumotait mine de rien, les écoutant parler.

\- Eh mais tu te la joues perso ? rugit le blond, sa vigueur soudainement retrouvée. Donne-moi ça !

Son bras jaillit subitement vers la main du grand brun, mais celui-ci l'éloigna dans un geste brusque, hors de sa portée. Dans sa hâte, Rei' avait mis trop de force, et, ratant son but, il s'étala piteusement sur le sol. Les deux autres rirent à gorge déployée, la voix rauque. La fume ça donnait soif, mais ils avaient la flemme d'aller se chercher de l'eau. Ils ne disposaient que d'une petite bière chacun déjà bien entamées. Le sourire de Bertolt ne tarda cependant pas à s'affaisser quand son colocataire lui tira la jambe, le faisant mollement glisser par terre, sur les fesses.

\- Connard, grogna-t-il. Si t'étais pas mon pote ça ferait depuis longtemps que je t'aurai biflé.

\- Vas-y essaye voir mon salaud. Ça m'étonnerait que t'y parvienne avec ta bite trop courte ! ricana l'autre.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant cinq pauvres secondes, avant que le grand ne baisse les épaules en soupirant.

\- Allez, relève-moi du con.

\- Je t'emmerde, fit Reiner avec un petit sourire.

Mais il se remit tout de même sur ses pieds et empoigna son ami par le bras, le mettant debout.

\- Bon, à qui le tour ! s'exclama Eren avec amusement.

Bien entendu, la réaction ne tarda pas.

\- Moi ! » s'écrièrent-ils de concert.

Et ce bien que l'un aie déjà un pétard en sa possession.

.

.

Plus tard le soir, vers vingt-trois heures, Eren était sortis de chez les deux garçons, la gorge bien réchauffé par l'alcool. Il s'était encore une fois habillé légèrement, à savoir un simple pantalon noir déchiré à divers endroits lui tombant un peu au niveau de sa taille fine, ses fameuses Timberland, et un débardeur gris clair dont le col large baillait vers l'avant – il lui arrivait plusieurs fois de dormir avec.

Ce soir il se dirigeait vers Titania, l'alcool et la fume l'ayant aidé à se sentir un peu plus à son aise, à prendre les devants. Il voulait le revoir. Le noiraud. Puisqu'il était censé devenir son collègue de tuerie pour une durée indéterminée, autant en apprendre davantage sur lui. Et bien sûr, il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais Levi n'avait fait que l'intéresser davantage.

Il ne tarda pas à parvenir à la ruelle où il avait l'habitude de grimper. Son stresse intense l'y ayant presque contraint, il n'avait pas résisté et s'était acheté un paquet de clope… Il en craqua une, la lumière du briquet éclairant son visage qui avait sensiblement pâli. Il avait mauvaise mine. Il tomba alors subitement à la renverse, ayant uniquement le temps de placer ses mains devant lui afin que son visage ne frappe pas le goudron. Quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup dans le dos, et il sentit une douleur cuisante lui saisir l'omoplate droite. Se retournant, assis sur le cul, il défia son agresseur des yeux. _Ses_ agresseurs. Trois connards se trouvaient juste là, lui faisant face à un mètre à peine, le regardant d'un air méprisant. Ah. Ils venaient sans doute de se faire jeter de la boîte et cherchaient à évacuer leur frustration. Bordel… Le brun serra les poings, et ses paumes égratignées le pincèrent. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Une baston ? Oh merde avec joie, il en avait besoin. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas tranquilles derrière lui, s'avançant avec lenteur. Quelqu'un se posta à sa hauteur, crachant la fumée de sa cigarette avec nonchalance en direction des trois salopards.

Aïe.

\- Alors les gamins, ça veut faire mumuse ? »

* * *

 **C'est un gros cafouillis ! Ouais c'est la fin du chapitre, chapitre de transition comme je l'avais déjà précisé en haut :) A la prochaine les cocos**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut ! Chuis là :) Chapitre 17 en force !**

 **Tites réponses à reviews (vous avez été moins nombreux, les vacances je suppose… Purée moi j'en ai paaas T.T Bande de chanceuuux !) :**

 **BakaNH : Beh voilààà tu l'as ta suite XD Tu es pressée que la fic se termine ? :) Je comprends, ça doit être long vu le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre T.T … Je voulais faire genre 23 chap au début, mais je pense que ça va finalement frôler les 30… On verra ! J'en ai aucune idée moi non pluuus ! Merci pour ta review :3**

 **Asuna25 : Marchi pour ton petit commentaire :) Je pense qu'il est important d'en connaître également un peu plus sur les personnages de second rôle :) Et puis Hanji est géniale alors… *3***

 **lulu79 : Aarrgh je sais, JE SAIS que je vous ai promis du Parkourrr ! Bon, lis ce chapitre et tu verras un truc intéressant à savoir vers la fin… En tout cas je sais que je vais en mettre dans le chapitre pro ou le 19 :) ! (Je n'en fais hélas pas, j'ai trop tendance à faire la crêpe qui pense qu'elle peut flotter alors qu'elle s'écrase, bah… comme une crêpe… T.T Mais j'ai regardé quelques vidéos, et j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Mon imagination a fait le reste X)) Pour ce qui est de Carla, OUI tu auras une réponse ! Je n'allais pas simplement la faire apparaître pour… bah pour pas de raison quoi XD Bonne lectuuure petit singe ~**

 **P'tite plume : Coucou toi ! Bah disons entre nous qu'une chute à vélo ça ne pardonne pas… XD Ne boude pas ! Je suis de retour ! Et c'est reparti pour Eren l'infirmier pour deux ou trois chapitres ! (En comptant celui-ci) Bonne lecture :3**

 **meekattsu: Oh mais tu t'emportes ! Tu veux te fight hein ?! HEIN ?! Heu… Ouuiinnn non j'rigole ! Pardon ! Snniiiirrrrffl ! Chuis en pleine forme t'inquiète ! Et c'est reparti pour écrire :) J'espère que tu aimeras encore :3**

 **Kumiro : Merci pour tes compliments tout meugnons *3* Ta frustration ne sera jamais assouvie, héhé :3 J'y veillerai**

 **Licorne-chan : Tu n'es pas forcée de poster une review si tu ne sais pas quoi dire ;) Je te pardonnerais ! 'fin ça me fait vachement plaisir que tu te forces pour mwa quand même… j'vais pleurer… T.T Argh ! (Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Chute à vélo comme un popo tout mou avec une bouche en cul de poule)… Ouuiii ! La suite de ton histoire ! XD J'attendrai hein !  
**

 **Nekoko 3 : Bonjour toi !(soir) .Dieu. Attends… tu viens de dire que Big Mama va me botter les fesses ?! Non mais OH ! Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Attends voir, je vais me menotter à mon radiateur et toi tu – heeeehhh ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte lààààà ?! C'est toi et tes délires louches, ça me fait partir en vrille ! Allons manger des champignons en forêt mon amie ! Okok, j'arrête….. :3 ….. Non mais tu pars en cacahuète toi là ! (oui je parle de toi, Nekoko). Tu t'excites par la tenue d'Eren, par Levi qui intervient, tu – … Tu veux qu'ils jouent aux échecs, c'est ça heiinn ? Perverse va ! (C'est fou à quel point ça s'est répandu comme quoi Eren aurait un bon cul XD Mais je suis pour !) Dis-moi, avec tout ce que tu m'as dit… :3 Eren ne serait pas ton perso préféré ? Non parce que d'habitude pour les gens c'est Levi X) A moins que toi ça soit juste pour cette fic, ce que je peux comprendre puisqu'on ne voit pas Levi tant que ça… Fin je sais pas, je me rends pas compte… Tu penses qu'on le voit pas assez ? o.o Zut. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous tes précieux commentaires, compliments et tout et tout ! Tu es un amour *^* Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Alors les gamins, ça veut faire mumuse ?

Merde, Levi. Il était juste là, à sa gauche, fixant les trois individus face à lui en une posture dont le côté décontracté serait presque insolent. Encore une fois le gérant de Titania était vêtu d'un costume, chemise vert sapin très sombre – dont les manches avaient été retroussées jusqu'aux coudes – sur pantalon noir simple. Il laissa tomber son mégot de cigarette à ses pieds, l'écrasant du bout de sa chaussure, mains dans les poches, sans pour autant quitter pas les imprudents des yeux, les regardant derrière ses lunettes par-dessous ses quelques mèches noires qui pendaient sur son front. Eren ne tarda pas à sortir de sa torpeur et se redressa prestement, reportant son attention sur les saligauds qui ne cessaient d'afficher un sourire à donner des claques.

\- Quel est le connard qui m'a fait m'étaler par terre comme un couillon ? grinça-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

L'alcool avait fait son effet. Notre protagoniste était bien imbibé, et il n'avait à présent plus qu'un seul objectif en tête. Celui de rétamer ces brutes épaisses.

\- Pourquoi tu viendrais pas le demander à ma barre de fer ? ricana celui du milieu, posant le dit objet en un large geste sur son épaule, et ses deux acolytes se mirent à rire.

Ah. Sans doute pour cela qu'il avait si mal à son omoplate. Ces enfoirés n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Comment pouvait-on être aussi hilare face à de la violence gratuite ? C'était totalement insensé, ce monde était devenu fou. Le brun sentit des picotements courir le long de ses bras, puis sa poitrine se comprimer brutalement. Il serra son tee-shirt à l'endroit de son cœur avec force. L'alcool n'aidait pas. Il lui faisait tourner la tête, attisait sa rage, son mépris. Mais il devait se retenir, car dans son état actuel il ne ferait que devenir pire que les trois hommes face à lui. Et puis il y avait Levi. S'il le voyait perdre ainsi son sang-froid et exploser ces types, il prendrait sans nul doute conscience de sa force. Et qui sait, peut-être découvrirait-il son identité d'Exécuteur. Ces pensées ne tardèrent pas à s'envoler. Il voulait simplement se battre, montrer sa colère, faire ressentir à ces imbéciles à quel point ils se gouraient en agissant de la sorte.

Se trouvant légèrement en arrière de Levi, l'infirmier fit un pas en avant dans l'intention de fermer le caquet des trois types. Un bras vint stopper sa progression, appuyant contre son abdomen. Le noiraud. Et son regard lui intimait clairement de reculer. Mais Eren ne voulait pas. Ce qu'il voulait était abattre ses poings contre des mâchoires, entendre des craquements d'os, voir du sang couler. Ouais, décidément, l'abus d'alcool ne lui réussissait clairement pas. Il devenait dangereux. Et il en avait conscience, même maintenant, dans son pitoyable état. C'était juste qu'il s'en foutait. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté pour laisser le corps être dirigé uniquement par les pulsions du cœur. Et c'était mauvais, il _devait_ reculer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement, et il se détestait en ce moment-même pour cela. C'est alors que la solution à ses soucis apparut subitement.

\- Tu titubes idiot, soupira le gérant. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Le brun aurait voulu lui signaler que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait du mal à marcher droit, que le coup qu'il avait reçu jouait également en sa défaveur. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. D'autant plus que ça aurait été un vilain mensonge. Le gérant s'était approché d'un pas, se trouvant maintenant à une longueur de bras du mec du milieu. Et la différence de taille était marquante, bien que l'autre homme ne soit pas si grand. Mais Eren savait de quoi le noiraud était capable.

\- Partez et je passe l'éponge. Je ne veux plus vous revoir traîner ici dorénavant. Jamais.

Sans nul doute qu'il devait avoir une expression terrifiante fichée sur le visage.

\- Des menaces ? s'étrangla presque celui de droite. C'est du foutage de gueule ? Eh mec, réveille-toi, t'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit.

Celui du centre se mit à rire, se tenant le ventre. Puis subitement, un air sérieux apparut sur ses traits grossiers et il balança sa barre de fer droit sur Levi, la tenant fermement des deux mains. Ce dernier, visé au niveau de l'épaule, se baissa souplement en avant et frappa l'homme à l'estomac d'un coup de genou. Les yeux écarquillés, celui-ci relâcha sa prise sur la barre de fer, permettant au noiraud de s'en emparer d'un mouvement leste, bras tendu vers l'arrière. Puis, toujours en position abaissée, il fit un tour sur lui-même vers l'extérieur et vint claquer l'objet dur contre les côtes du type de gauche, qui s'effondra en geignant. Notre brun regardait la scène avec surprise, sa clope retournant se coincer entre ses lèvres sèches. Il crachota un long filet de fumée, bras croisés, sans prendre la peine de retirer le filtre de sa bouche, trop obnubilé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne restait maintenant au gérant plus qu'à s'occuper du petit dernier, qui semblait tétanisé par la peur, l'empêchant littéralement d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il se pisserait dessus que ça n'aurait pas étonné notre brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, fit Levi qui s'était redressé, son visage à moitié éclairé par la lune blafarde, lui conférant ainsi un air effrayant. Viens te battre.

Il reporta son attention sur le dernier homme, qui glapit presque, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ce qu'il ne vit pas cependant, c'est le type qui possédait en premier lieu la barre de fer - et se trouvait maintenant ventre au sol - porter la main à sa poche arrière pour en sortir un canif. Eren savait que le noiraud ne risquait rien, mais il désirait tout de même sa vengeance. Alors, décroisant ses bras, il s'avança et marcha sur la main du connard, l'écrasant de son talon, puis s'assied sur son postérieur. Levi se tourna vers lui, interrogatif, mais comprit rapidement la situation.

\- Nique ta mère, salopard, grogna l'agresseur.

Avec un soupir, l'infirmier tira une longue latte de sa clope, puis la retira d'entre ses lèvres. La tenant bien entre son pouce et son index, il l'écrasa sur l'avant-bras du sale type, la tournant vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, afin d'être certain qu'elle soit bien éteinte. L'homme se mit à crier. Eren ne s'attarda pas et jeta le mégot au loin d'une pichenette.

\- Va te faire foutre, dit-il simplement avant de se relever.

En attendant Levi réajustait son col, puis le lissa avec précision.

\- Bon, je crois que le message est passé, fit-il remarquer.

Le brun opina du menton. Ouais, aucun doute là-dessus. Ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter, il se dandina sur place. Mais c'était à lui de prendre la parole, c'était lui le bavard, celui qui s'était absenté durant une grosse semaine. Non qu'il soit redevable envers le noiraud, mais…

\- Vais-je pouvoir entrer légalement pour une fois ? demanda notre protagoniste, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

\- Parce que tu comptais entrer ? répliqua l'autre immédiatement.

\- Eh bien, heu… Je suppose, bredouilla-t-il. Si le maître des lieux m'accepte évidemment.

Il fit une petite révérence pour accompagner sa dernière phrase. Puis il releva les yeux sur le noiraud, taquin.

\- Et si, bien entendu, continua-t-il, il veut bien se donner la peine de m'accorder quelques maigres minutes de son précieux temps.

Le gérant secoua la tête avec exaspération.

\- Langage, gamin. Tu vas trop loin.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas disparu de la circulation, ajouta-t-il, mine de rien.

La lèvre supérieure de notre brun se retroussa sur sa gencive, dévoilant ses dents du haut en un large sourire. Il se permit un pas en direction de Levi.

\- Mais dis-moi, serait-ce…, débuta-t-il, d'un faux air hésitant. Serait-ce de l'inquiétude ?

La réaction du gérant ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Ferme-là tu veux, grinça-t-il, et suis-moi au lieu de raconter de conneries. Mon temps est précieux, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer.

L'infirmier laissa échapper un rire, puis plaqua bien vite une main devant sa bouche face à l'aura menaçant de son hôte. Il fit mine de sceller ses lèvres à clé, puis de jeter cette dernière au loin.

\- Idiot, laissa échapper le noiraud avant de lui passer devant puis de toquer trois coups fermes à la porte.

Quelqu'un vint leur ouvrir, un vigile qu'Eren ne connaissait pas, et qui d'ailleurs le considéra avec suspicion.

\- Il est avec moi. » lui indiqua Levi, qui s'empressa de saisir le poignet de notre brun et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Un étroit couloir bordeaux leur faisait face, et ils le longèrent rapidement jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une double porte noire. Le gérant tapa un code et la poussa. Ils étaient parvenus dans la salle principale de la boîte, celle du bas. Des dizaines et des dizaines de clients dansaient, serrés. On ne pouvait savoir si c'était par choix ou non, puisque le lieu était dans tous les cas bondé. Plaçant son bras en un geste protecteur dans le dos du jeune brun, le gérant l'entraîna à sa suite vers les escaliers en colimaçon. Ce premier ne put s'empêcher de frémir en sentant des doigts fins passer sur le bas de son omoplate douloureuse. Il se fit ensuite rentrer dedans par un mec un peu – complètement – allumé, son dos rencontrant une épaule un peu trop violemment. Un choc électrique vint le secouer le long de la colonne. Mais alors qu'il allait repousser l'homme, celui-ci semblant d'ailleurs vouloir danser avec lui, il disparut de son champ de vision subitement. Son cerveau embrumé ralentissant le temps de connexion entre ses synapses, il ne comprit que lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux escaliers que Levi l'avait protégé, repoussant brusquement l'inconnu.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches à vive allure, se faufilant entre les corps éméchés, Eren fixait le noiraud, dos à lui. Finalement… _Finalement, et contrairement à ce que l'image du Chien donne de lui, Levi est quelqu'un qui fait particulièrement attention à son entourage._ Le brun avait vraiment face à lui deux personnalités totalement différentes. Laquelle se rapprochait-elle plus du « vrai » lui ? Il eut un petit sourire en coin légèrement amer, bataillant intérieurement au sujet du gérant. _Il a bon cœur._ Et sans le savoir, le plus vieux haïssait Eren Jaeger et ce qu'il représentait. L'Exécuteur. Ce dernier avait royalement merdé. Mais en ce qui concernait l'infirmier sans son masque, qu'est-ce que Levi trouverait à dire s'il apprenait la vérité ? Qu'il avait été, une fois de plus, dupé ? Le brun ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Malgré tout, et cela n'étant pas causé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il voulait prendre le risque. Il voulait connaître le noiraud, en apprendre plus sur lui. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et qu'inconsciemment, il voulait lui prouver que lui aussi pouvait aider, pouvait se montrer utile. Il ne comptait plus être en reste.

Parvenus à l'étage, le gérant poussa l'épaisse porte bordeaux et s'engouffra dans l'espace longiligne qui s'offrait à eux, traînant toujours le brun un peu titubant derrière lui. Ce premier se dirigea prestement vers le bar, où juste à côté, dans un mince renfoncement, se trouvait une autre porte, codée celle-ci, noire. Levi agit vite, et bientôt un nouvel escalier s'étendait devant eux deux en un espace étroit. Ne s'attardant pas, il entra, tirant l'infirmier par le bras. Ce dernier se crapahuta tant bien que mal en haut des marches, trébuchant à moitié et se tenant parfois au mur à sa gauche afin d'être à peu près certain de pouvoir se rattraper en cas d'une mauvaise chute. Mais le noiraud était là aussi, le maintenant d'une poigne ferme qui le ferait presque mal, ses beaux doigts pâles crispés dont les jointures s'étaient particulièrement blanchies. A quoi pouvait-il donc bien penser ?

Il y avait de nouveau un couloir, petit et en béton, sans aucune peinture ajoutée. Le brun put compter quatre portes. Ils entrèrent dans la première. La lumière était déjà allumée, assez vive, ne laissant aucun recoin sombre, et Eren put contempler la pièce qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait d'un… bureau salon cuisine. Assez spacieux, tout en restant de taille modeste.

« Voici donc ton antre. » murmura-t-il pensivement.

L'autre hocha la tête, ses yeux papillonnant enfin dans sa direction. Il guettait sa réaction, comme si cela avait au fond une quelconque importance. Le regard de l'infirmier glissa sur la pièce dont les styles modernes et anciens avaient été habilement mêlés. A gauche, et sur une bonne moitié du mur, se trouvait une cuisine blanche impeccable, surmontée au niveau du centre par une hotte métallique. Au fond, une porte discrète, qu'il soupçonna être la salle de bain. A côté s'étendait une large fenêtre dont les stores avaient été soigneusement rabattus, puis, juste devant, un grand bureau en bois sombre ressortait de toute sa splendeur. Sans nul doute une reproduction de la mode du milieu du seizième siècle, avec ses formes arrondies gracieuses et finement taillées. Ce qui attira cependant le plus l'attention de l'infirmier fut ce qui se trouvait sur le dessus, à savoir une montagne de paperasse dont il ne pût constater l'origine de là où il était. En dépit de la luminosité déjà bien présente, s'ajoutait à cela celle d'une lampe vieillotte de chevet d'un rouge pâlot émettant un faible éclairage, rendu ici inutile. Sur une partie non négligeable du mur droit, deux étagères noires approchant dangereusement le plafond étaient emplies de bouquins, et ce tant et si bien que le brun ne pût trouver aucun espace libre pour le moindre livre en plus. D'autres bibliothèques devaient se trouver quelque part… Mais que pouvait donc bien lire le noiraud ?

Se situait ensuite, juste à droite de l'entrée, un coin salon doté d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil en cuir brun encadrant une table de verre. Et, juste en face, une évidente télévision de grandeur modeste. Un parquet de petites lattes de bois clair faisait office de sol sur la surface entière de la pièce. Le tout offrait ainsi un aspect chaleureux, propre et frais. Ah. Et il manquait quelque chose.

« Tu n'as pas de lit ? fit remarquer l'infirmier, de but en blanc.

Levi laissa échapper un soupir et entra, lui intimant d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre.

\- Toi on peut dire que tu es direct morveux. Allez, va poser ton cul sur le canap.

Le brun obtempéra en grognant pour la forme.

\- Que de délicatesse, rouspéta-t-il.

\- Ma chambre se trouve derrière la porte entre les deux étagères de livres, dit simplement Levi.

L'infirmier n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait suffisamment d'espace entre les deux meubles pour qu'une porte puisse s'y cacher. Petit effet d'optique. Ou alors il était vraiment en mauvaise condition mentale. L'abus d'alcool est mauvais… pour... la santé.

\- Ton canapé est confortable, fit-il remarquer.

Le noiraud contourna la table basse afin de s'asseoir sur le second coussin.

\- Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Eren obéit.

\- Enlève ton débardeur.

Ébahis, le brun fit volte-face les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Et c'est qui qui est direct maintenant ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Baisse d'un ton, claqua la voix du gérant, grimaçant. Je veux constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Notre protagoniste se raidit et s'éloigna du noiraud autant que le faible espace du canapé le lui permettait. Il avait l'impression que son euphorie due à l'alcool venait de redescendre en flèche. Car il n'était tout simplement pas question que son hôte retire le mince bout de tissu qui protégeait la peau de son buste. Et surtout, ô grand Dieu non, qu'il découvre les quelques cicatrices qui barraient son dos et son ventre.

\- Je n'aime pas être à découvert.

Justification foireuse. Mais peu importe. Sauf qu'à la place que Levi ne soit surpris, ce fut lui.

\- Très bien, laisse-moi juste baisser ton tee-shirt.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, répliqua Eren en levant les mains, déjà un poil plus rassuré.

Quand le noiraud soupira en abaissant les épaules, il se détendit. Mais ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve soudainement plaqué la tête dans le canapé, un bras maintenu dans le dos avec le gérant à moitié sur lui, baissant son débardeur trop large de son autre main. Celui-ci se retira aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Tu vas avoir un putain d'hématome ducon. Mais à part ça ça à l'air d'aller.

Le brun se redressa avec raideur et pivota vers son homologue.

\- Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ça.

Il avait vu le noiraud se jeter sur lui, mais le temps que l'information ne remonte au cerveau et que celui-ci ne communique les mouvements réflexes à adopter… C'était trop tard. Putain d'alcools trop forts. Putain de Bertolt et putain de Reiner. Et putain de cœur qui tambourinait un poil trop fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Attends, rétorqua l'autre immédiatement, c'est qui qui m'a dit que les patients les plus chiants étaient ceux qui refusaient de se faire soigner ?

\- Qu – mais ! C-ce n'est pas la même chose, bégaya-t-il, pris au dépourvu. Je ne suis pas ton patient !

Une minute plus tard il était allongé de tout son long sur le ventre sur le canapé, un sachet de petits pois précautionneusement emballé dans un torchon posé sur son omoplate mal en point. Son menton reposait sur l'accoudoir, son cou formant ainsi un arc assez souple, mais il s'en fichait. Il était bien mieux, il fallait l'avouer, avec du froid sur sa blessure. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa, et il remarqua immédiatement l'imperceptible sourire en coin du noiraud, qui était assis dans le fauteuil de cuir à pas un mètre de lui, tenant un verre de vin dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre, en pleine réflexion sur la jolie étiquette.

\- Tu t'y connais en vin ? demanda le brun.

\- Pas trop, répondit le gérant au bout de quelques courtes secondes. Et toi ? fit-il après un temps.

Notre protagoniste ferma les yeux.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Ah ? fit le noiraud, comme étant ailleurs.

\- J'ai beau boire parfois un peu de rouge, je ne prends pas de la haute qualité et je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment. J'aime seulement cette sensation particulière de chaleur… Quand ça coule dans ma gorge, que ça gratte, que ça embaume la bouche et me prend à plein nez…

Il rouvrit ses paupières, lui-même ennuyé de son monologue. Mais il tomba nez à nez avec le noiraud, dont le visage était tourné vers le sien.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il, subitement intimidé.

Merde, quand on est éméché on est censé être plus effronté que ça non ?

\- La couleur de tes yeux est… intéressante, dit le gérant d'un ton bas, presque gêné.

Un sourire fugace et malicieux traversa les lèvres du brun.

\- Retire tes lunettes si tu veux pouvoir les contempler dans toute leur magnificence.

En réalité il avait vraiment envie de découvrir les iris du noiraud. En prenant en compte les caractéristiques de son physique, sans doute seraient-elles brune, couleur chaude et sombre. Mais au vue de la pâleur de sa peau, il y avait également une possibilité pour qu'elles tirent vers le bleu.

\- Bien tenté gamin, ricana le plus vieux dont la bouche frémit en un sourire. Mais est-ce bien la question que tu devrais me poser ?

\- Et laquelle cela devrait-il être ? le questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

Le noiraud posa la bouteille de vin sur la table de verre et croisa les bras, buvant dans le geste une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson.

\- Qu'en est-il de la correction que j'ai donnée à ces connards ?

Ah, oui. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas autant au courant des activités extérieures de Levi se serait sans doute empressé de lui demander où il avait bien pu puiser autant de force. Eren avait-il fait une bourde en oubliant ce détail ? A moins que le noiraud ne fasse qu'être intrigué par son absence de réaction, voire intéressé. Et en effet, son visage transpirait la curiosité.

\- Tu veux parler de ces trois pauvres taches ? marmonna-t-il, un fond de colère resurgissant. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. J'aurai pu faire pareil si j'avais moins bu tu sais !

\- Mais bien sûr, soupira le gérant.

Zut, il venait de prendre ça pour de la vanterie. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper que déjà l'autre avait repris la parole, se soutenant sur l'accoudoir, deux doigts sur la tempe :

\- Y a vraiment des cinglés sur cette putain de Terre.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Non pas par les mots lâchés par son hôte – il connaissait son vocabulaire familier – mais plutôt par le ton employé, si peu contrôlé, presque tremblant. Tremblant de rage. Sa bouche s'était pincée en un rictus amer, dégoûté, et sa main contre son visage s'était serrée en un poing incroyablement tendu, faisant particulièrement apparaître les veines sous sa peau blanche et fine. Il semblait avoir tellement de mal à se contenir… Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Le Chien transparaissait faiblement par-dessus son costume impeccable de gérant de la boîte Titania. D'un côté, ce manque de self-control lui renvoya sa propre image comme une claque en pleine figure. Lui aussi avait le sang chaud, était un rageur dans l'âme. La colère et la haine le prenaient aux tripes, il en faisait toujours une affaire personnelle. Et c'était mauvais. Ce fut à moitié volontairement qu'il tendit le bras vers le noiraud et émit une pression sur son genou.

\- Eh, sourit-il avec douceur, les yeux plissés. Y a pas eu mort d'homme, je vais bien.

Ce qui sortit le gérant de sa torpeur. Puis il continua, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le poussait à faire ça, et ramena sa main le long de son corps :

\- Tu sais Levi, l'important c'est d'apprendre qu'il y a des gens comme toi qui ne se laissent pas avoir par la peur. Des battants. Qui vont remettre les petites frappes à leur place, qui vont aider leur entourage.

Le gérant sembla s'immobiliser complètement, à l'écoute totale de ce que déblatérait le brun.

\- Alors merci pour ce soir, de m'avoir défendu. Et surtout, merci de m'avoir donné davantage de matière à croire qu'il est encore possible de remettre notre monde en état. Il y aura toujours des personnes pour foutre la merde. Mais si davantage de personnes comme toi apparaissent, ça ne pourra nous tirer que vers le progrès.

En réalité il venait de le remercier pour une chose à bien plus grande échelle, mais ça son hôte ne s'en doutait pas. Ne sachant trop quoi ajouter d'autre, il se tut, attendant que Levi dise quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint. Non, ce dernier semblait simplement en pleine réflexion sur notre protagoniste, et ses traits crispés s'étaient entièrement détendus. Il était juste perdu au sein d'un million de pensées qui tourbillonnaient en une gigantesque tornade. Il ouvrit la bouche d'un demi-centimètre, mais rien ne sortit tout de suite.

\- Tu es un gosse étonnant, finit-il par articuler d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit, découvrant ses dents. Sur ce le gérant se leva brusquement et termina son verre d'un trait.

\- Merci à toi, marmonna-t-il en pivotant vers notre protagoniste d'un millimètre, sans vraiment le regarder, puis il croisa de nouveau les bras. Alors, verre d'eau ou bien tu m'aides avec cette bouteille ?

Joyeusement surpris, notre brun se redressa, le visage éclairé.

\- Je ne dirai pas non à un peu de vin rouge !

Avec un sourire entendu, Levi se glissa entre le fauteuil et le canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il savait pourtant que notre brun avait déjà un peu forcé sur la bouteille… Eren se dit qu'il allait sûrement amèrement regretter sa gueule de bois du lendemain, surtout qu'il avait déjà bien bu. L'alcool avait beau être sensiblement retombé, il ne doutait pas que quelques gorgées d'une boisson assez forte ferait tout remonter en masse. Et ça serait partie pour une journée de migraine à se taper la tête contre les murs… Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de revenir en arrière, et bientôt un verre rempli à moitié se trouva logé dans une de ses mains. Ils commencèrent à discuter calmement, l'infirmier de son côté étant soulagé que la fraîcheur du sachet surgelé – se retrouvant maintenant sur la table – ait atténué sa douleur.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'insonorisation ? fit-il, impressionné. J'entends à peine les basses vibrer, c'est vraiment calme !

\- Que veux-tu, je serais devenu dingue sinon, répliqua Levi, amusé. Titania aurait sûrement fermé quelques temps à cause de, je cite, « le gérant fou furieux qui a abattu de sang-froid des dizaines de clients avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de dormir tranquillement. »

Le brun rit de bon cœur.

\- Tu as oublié de préciser le sort réservé aux enceintes !

Le noiraud leva le doigt.

\- « Enceintes poignardées à maintes reprises, signe d'une tendance à la violence trop longtemps contenue ». Nous avons notre une du journal déjà toute prête... » soupira-t-il.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, bifurquant vers la musique, un peu, puis les livres. L'infirmier apprit ainsi que Levi était un grand amateur de romans policiers et de bande-dessinées fictives. De son côté, lui préférait les mangas remplis d'action restant dans le style traditionnel réaliste. Il se plaignit qu'il délaissait ses amis, et le noiraud lui fit remarquer que s'il le voulait vraiment, il semblait pourtant avoir le temps de leurs consacrer un moment. Eren lui confessa également sa passion sans borne pour le Parkour, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître – notez l'ironie – le gérant lui avoua en avoir pratiqué longuement quand il avait son âge. Aussitôt, ils se mirent d'accord : ils en feraient, un jour ou l'autre, ensemble. Il avoisinait les cinq heures du matin quand le brun s'endormit mollement sur le canapé, le regard dans le vague sur un Levi assoupi paisiblement, la mine apaisée comme il ne la lui avait jamais vue. Et c'est avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres que notre protagoniste ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre ! Il y a moins de suspense ici, comme vous pouvez le constater ;) En tout cas il semblerait qu'Eren et Levi comptent faire du Parkour ensemble… Alors, est-ce que ça fait des joyeux, hhmmm ?! HMMM ?! Je me fais pardonner parce que j'en ai pas mis assez o.o Je pensais pas que vous seriez autant à aimer ces moments, mais ça me fait super plaisir en tout cas, parce que je trouve que ça fait particulièrement rêver quand on s'imagine tout plein de scènes comme ça, au ralenti, le vent qui court dans le cheveux, les oiseaux qui volent, l'envie de les atteindre rien qu'en tendant le bras… Nager dans l'océan du ciel quoi. Raah je m'emporte, je suis trop une rêveuse T.T**

 **Sur ce à bientôt et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je continue d'être agréablement surprise par le nombre de vues sur ma fic ! Et c'est un bonheur de partager cette histoire avec vous !**

 **Grosse beuzouilles ~**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ce chapitre a malheureusement été relu à la va vite… J'espère que ça ira quand même !**_

 **Salut à vous ! Je suis enfin de retour avec le chapitre 18 ! Il est un peu long, donc ça va aller, hein, vous n'allez pas me frapper… ? Non parce que je vous l'avoue, j'ai manqué un peu de motivation pour l'écrire… Peut-être parce que c'est les vacances ? Et puis aussi parce qu'il me reste un élément à trouver pour avoir toutes mes idées rassemblées, mais je ne suis pas encore parvenue à l'attraper… bref ! Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **BakaNH : T'inquiète, tu vas encore avoir droit à du Levi x Eren :3 Et puis de nouveau dans un chapitre très proche ! Genre… Le prochain XD Enfin normalement ) ! Pas de lemon non, ça serait trop tôt en plus ! Et Eren ne va pas non plus raconté des conneries à cause de l'alcool D Ça serait trop facile non ? C'est moins rigolo !**

 **Rin Yumii : Ce chapitre est assez tranquille aussi :) Et le prochain également… Je vais essayer de retourner un peu du côté des amis d'Eren je pense ! Pour la publication je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal à tenir les délais en effet. Enfin c'est comme ça… Je ne vais plus m'imposer des dates précises ça sert à rien à part vous frustrer davantage X)**

 **P'tite plume : Identité pas révélée pour tout de suite ! Enfin je crois… Je change souvent mes plans moi… Heureusement Eren bosse pas le lendemain o.o Ça serait de la torture !**

 **Eden661 : J'ai cru comprendre vous avoir fait plaisir quant à l'annonce du parkour avec Eren et Levi :3 huhu ! (merci pour les fleurs, j'aime beaucoup) Et pis pour tes questions bah oui tu peux les garder dans ta tête, parce que t'façon j'y répondrais pas, nah ! Merci pour tous tes compliments touchants *-* Bonne lecture à tooiii**

 **Nekoko 3 : Moi j'aime Eren autant que Levi ! :D Et seulement quand ils sont ensemble hein ! Parce que sinon… nan nan nan ! J'veux pas y penser ! C'est le meilleur ship au monde ! Attends, imagine ils finissent ensemble dans le manga tellement que l'auteur remarque que les lecteurs les shippent à fond o.o Le REVE. (bon je sais bien que c'est impossible, ça va, roooh). Eren est aussi mon chouchou, j'adore la force de sa détermination, il est celui qui fait le plus… humain, dans le manga (ouais je sais que c'est un semi titant c'est bon ! XD), et j'aime tout particulièrement Levi quand on est de son point de vue :) J'aime creuser ses émotions à fond, le mettre en torturé presque o.o J'écris un long OS sur lui en perso principale, et je l'ai bourré de mal être X) Le pauvre… Enfin tu découvriras ça quand je la posterai – pas tout de suite – si tu la lis. Sinon j'espère que tu aimes quand même Levi dans ma fiction Dx ! (et oui, il a eu le temps de revenir à la boîte, et presque à chaque soir XD – Y a son appart au dessus tu me diras) Bonne lecture ! (wow, c'est à CAUSE de toi que je fais des réponses à reviews longues !)**

 **Ashley732 : Aaarrgh ! Chuis désolée de pas avoir répondu la dernière fooiiis ! j'avais pas vuuu ! Bon au moins tu as aimé le chapitre T.T Un grand merci pour tes compliments ! Chuis toute contente ! :3**

 **Kumiro : La suite est là mon petit chat ~ (chuis pas un pervers, non non) L'identité de l'Exécuteur ne sera pas découverte tout de suite, je préviens ! )**

 **Lovesnk : Bon, je parle à combien de personnes là… XD ! Quelle review endiablée, j'aime ça ! Yeah ! Perverse ! Il va pas enlever son débardeur, non mais oh !**

 **Taqasim : Salut toi :3 Ouais, ouais, séance de parkour eren x levi, je mens pas ! Bon elle sera pas encore, mais au moins y en aura une ! Je tiens à te préciser que Levi n'a pas vu les cicatrices d'Eren ! Il a baissé son débardeur (genre au niveau de l'aisselle, près de la fin de la bretelle) afin de voir son omoplate, qui se situe en haut du dos ! Il n'a pas soulevé le débardeur ! ) Nuance ! Les marques de ses blessures étaient plus bas, donc il n'a pas pu voir. Tout le monde est pressé de voir ce moment, quand l'identité d'Ere, sera découverte … :3 Si ça se trouve ça sera jamais le cas ! Peut-être que Levi va mourir et paf ! Tant pis ! XDD Hahahahhahah ! (bon ok j'arrête, tu vas stresser après). Sinon pour ce qui est de la violence, crois-moi être infirmier ne change absolument rien X) D'autant plus qu'Eren était bien arrosé ! (Je te le dis, je pense à tout ! – enfin pour l'instant. Tu essayes de chercher la faille ? Xo) Enfin voilà, quelques précisions :) Merci pour ton commentaire ~ Et bonne lecture**

* * *

Eren se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve. Face à lui, une horloge indiquait malheureusement une heure plus que tardive pour se lever : _13H37_. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, puis s'extirpa bien vite du canapé. Il faillit trébucher, mais se rattrapa bien vite à l'accoudoir. Il pouvait sentir une fameuse gueule de bois taper douloureusement à ses tympans, et son ventre lui tordait, son estomac ne contenant malheureusement pas suffisamment de nourriture pour absorber tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Finalement, il se rassit lentement et se prit la tête dans les mains, coudes posés sur les genoux, ses mèches brunes qui avaient bien poussées venant lui chatouiller les pommettes. Sa soirée lui revenait progressivement en mémoire, et il grimaça, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il déblatère autant de conneries à Levi ? Des conneries totalement véridiques, qui plus est. Décidément, l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas.

« Putain…, gémit-il.

Des craquements résonnèrent derrière lui, le faisant se retourner brusquement. Le noiraud se tenait là, appuyé contre la cuisinière, un verre d'eau à la main, ses lèvres esquissant un mince sourire. Pour une fois il ne portait pas de costume, pas même une chemise. Seulement un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt blanc, et ses pieds étaient nus sur le parquet. Il parut alors au brun beaucoup plus… accessible. Bien que ses yeux soient encore cachés devant ces lunettes arrondies si intrigantes. Il n'était plus ni le Chien, ni cet homme si plein de sérieux enserré dans son costume lors de ses heures de travail. C'était simplement Levi, une personne ordinaire. Eren fit la moue, chassant ces pensées de sa tête.

\- Tu jures à cause d'un certain mal de crâne ou bien parce que tu aurais dû passer ta nuit ailleurs ? fit le gérant de Titania d'un ton léger.

L'infirmier affala sa joue dans sa paume, et de l'autre main leva son index.

\- Première suggestion, marmonna-t-il.

Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, d'avoir ainsi profité de l'ignorance de Levi. L'Exécuteur et le Chien. Ils avaient passés une bonne soirée ensemble, pour ne pas dire excellente. Eren avait pu le rencontrer sous un nouveau jour, beaucoup plus doux, sincère, voire expressif. Comme s'il ne s'était heurté jusque-là qu'à la coquille, mais qu'à l'aide d'illusions il avait eu l'accès au cœur. Des illusions malsaines. Mais il n'était pas parvenu à s'en empêcher, il avait eu ce besoin de pénétrer l'âme du noiraud, personnage en qui il se retrouvait tant. Et pourtant qui le détestait, à juste titre. Il ne l'expliquait pas, cette impression qu'il avait, ce lien de ressemblance qu'il pensait entrapercevoir entre eux deux. Mais ça le tiraillait dans un coin de sa tête, il était bizarrement intrigué. En relevant les yeux, il ne remarqua que maintenant que Levi s'était rapproché, et se tenait juste là, bien droit devant lui, tendant le verre d'eau qu'il tenait dans la main depuis que notre brun s'était réveillé. Dans son autre paume ouverte se trouvait un médicament blanc.

\- Avale ça, ordonna-t-il. C'est un migralgine.

L'infirmier soupira. Il se sentait mal, il devait partir. Ce n'était pas réellement dû à une douleur physique, il s'agissait principalement là de culpabilité. Il se mit sur ses pieds, s'empara du médoc qu'il goba avec un peu d'eau, puis tendit le verre au noiraud.

\- Merci. Je vais…

Il détourna les yeux, la mine embêtée, puis reporta son attention sur Levi. Ce dernier était décidément de petite taille, alors que lui-même n'était pas très grand. Ça serait presque… mignon. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à cette pensée, retenant un rire. Le _Chien_ , mignon ? C'était stupide. Le gérant était décidément plein de surprises. La poitrine de notre brun le pinça, et il serra les dents.

\- Je vais partir, termina-t-il avec raideur.

Il baissait bien trop sa garde ces derniers temps. Levi sembla surpris, mais surtout – et ça se lisait clairement sur ses traits – déçu. Merde, ça déstabilisa Eren, qui ouvrit la bouche sans rien pouvoir dire. Il aurait voulu secouer le noiraud un bon coup. _Ne fais pas ton naïf putain, réveille-toi ! Tu vois pas que je suis ce salaud d'Exécuteur ?!_ Ce changement d'attitude subi le prit lui-même au dépourvu, et il se retrouva là, bras ballants, sans savoir quoi dire. Non mais sérieux, c'est vrai quoi, qui soupçonnerait un jeune de vingt-deux piges fêtard qui aime faire le gosse, d'être en fait un tueur sanguinaire ?

\- Pas de problème, répliqua le noiraud, qui avait repris son masque fermé.

Ah ça non, pas question.

\- J'ai passé… une bonne soirée, continua-t-il.

Le brun hocha vigoureusement la tête, avec un large sourire. Il était parvenu à fendiller la carapace de Levi, il n'était pas question qu'il s'en forge une autre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre au fond bordel ?! Parce qu'il est une bonne personne. Parce qu'il agit pour le bien de la ville, au péril de sa vie. Parce que lui aussi semble avoir une vie aussi bordélique que la sienne. Parce que pour une fois, l'Exécuteur ne serait plus désespérément seul. Le sourire de l'infirmier se fana. Ah, il venait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, cette émotion inconnue qui fleurissait en lui. Une sorte de … forme d'affection, encore interrogatrice. Mais elle était bien là. Eren s'était trouvé un allié. _Des_ alliés. Hanji, Levi, Erwin… Les Rebelles. Et merde, ça faisait _tellement_ du bien de ne plus se sentir aussi solitaire. Il n'avait plus à se chercher un chemin escarpé pour gravir une de ces nombreuses collines, à la place de ça il avait droit à une route joliment lisse qu'on plaçait bien en évidence devant lui et qui le mènerait au sommet d'une montagne. Toutes les décisions difficiles qu'il devrait prendre ne reposeraient pas uniquement sur ses épaules, ne dépendraient pas que de lui. D'autres supporteraient ce lourd fardeau, à ses côtés. Sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait rejoint l'organisation assez… facilement.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il. C'était… différent.

\- Inhabituel pour moi, rectifia Levi d'une voix presque tout aussi basse. Ça faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas parlé aussi posément, de… de manière spontané on va dire. Une petite coupure agréable dans ce monde de dingue.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin, grattant distraitement les mèches courtes et corbeau du haut de sa nuque. _Presque comme s'il était gêné de ce qu'il venait d'admettre._ Mais Eren était d'accord avec lui, et ses mots résonnaient encore dans son crâne. Ce moment qu'il avait passé avec le noiraud avait été encore mieux que tous ceux qu'il avait eu avec Rei et Bert'. Bizarrement. C'était un peu comme ces instants qu'il avait avec ses amis proches, mais différemment. Car Levi ne lui posait aucune question trop indiscrète. Ou bien avait-ce été aussi bien car il s'agissait de la naissance d'une sorte d'amitié – ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus en tout cas – ? Ces débuts où l'on fait connaissance sont toujours si passionnants… Mais il y avait également autre chose. Ce lien, qui persistait, les rapprochant inexorablement l'un de l'autre. Principalement du côté d'Eren, puisqu'il connaissait la vérité de toute cette histoire, du moins la majeure partie. Il y avait comme un accord tacite entre eux. : chacun ses secrets, je respecte ça. Leur relation resterait ainsi seulement en surface, ne creusant pas trop profond. Mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de ça. Pour le moment. L'infirmier sortit de sa rêverie quand il remarqua que le gérant le fixait avec insistance. Et en effet il était resté planté là, les yeux dans le vague. Non mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait autant de moments d'absence ? En un mouvement à l'allure mécanique, il porta la main à son ventre.

\- J'ai encore vachement mal à la tête, je peux rester le temps que ça aille un peu mieux ?

Comme le noiraud ne disait rien, il se racla la gorge et reprit de manière hésitante :

\- Enfin, si ça t'embête pas bien sûr. Je veux pas déranger.

Merde, pourquoi mentait-il aussi mal ? Son homologue se détourna, mais il le temps d'apercevoir son visage qui s'était éclairé. Eren se dit l'instant d'après qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de demander de rester.

\- Idiot, souffla Levi. Oui tu peux rester.

Puis, se retournant à demi, il ajouta d'un air moqueur :

\- Et ta tête se trouve plus haut, que je sache.

Ah oui, en effet il se tenait l'estomac à la place. Quel con. Il voulut répliquer que c'était parce qu'il avait mal ici également, mais referma bien vite la bouche. Il avait compris que ça n'aurait servi à rien à part l'enfoncer davantage.

\- Comment va ton dos ?

\- Oh, beaucoup mieux, je sens plus rien ! répondit-il, rassuré de la nouvelle tournure de leur semblant de conversation. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Le noiraud se détourna et marcha en direction de la cuisinière.

\- Deux heures, peut-être un peu plus.

Il continua tout droit jusqu'à la porte du fond, la salle de bain.

\- Tu baves quand tu dors, lui signala-t-il de là-bas.

\- Qu – Ce – ça veut dire que j'étais bien installé ! s'exclama-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

\- C'est ça, ricana l'autre.

Ce dernier revenant bien vite avec une serviette dans les mains.

\- Si tu tiens à rester, va prendre une douche. Tu pues l'alcool et la transpi à trois kilomètres.

Le brun se dirigea vers lui en faisant la moue.

\- Sympa. », ironisa-t-il.

Mais il devait admettre que se laver lui ferait un bien fou. Il se sentait collant, et quant à l'odeur… Ouais, bref, Levi n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il s'empara de la serviette que celui-ci lui tendait, lâchant une vague merci, et pour finir alla s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau. Il se dévêtit, se mouvoir le réveillant un peu plus, puis actionna le robinet de douche. Avant d'enjamber le rebord de la baignoire, il se planta face au large miroir, et, constatant la sale mine qu'il arborait, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Il alla ensuite sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant de longs ruisseaux brûlants couler sur sa peau fatiguée. Il ferma ses paupières et baissa le menton, l'eau venant crépiter contre son crâne, gouttant jusqu'au bout de son nez droit. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles glissèrent automatiquement vers son ventre. Sur sa cicatrice, celle qui partait du dessous de son nombril et longeait toute la moitié gauche de son estomac jusqu'à son flanc. Elle était laide, de la largeur de son annulaire et rosâtre, semblant encore boursouflée par endroits. Son regard descendit ensuite plus bas, du même côté, là où il y avait deux impacts de balle. Un au-dessus du genou, l'autre situé bien au centre de la cuisse. Il pouvait sentir ses pieds tannés contre la surface lisse de la baignoire, ainsi que l'épaisse corne qui les recouvrait. Le long de son mollet droit descendait une autre marque, fine et blanche, mais bien visible. Et il restait son dos.

Eren détestait son corps. Oui il était mince et parfaitement musclé, mais on ne pouvait passer à côté de sa peau couverte de vieilles blessures, hideuses à ses yeux. Il s'agissait là de lui, alors sans doute était-il davantage conscient de la présence de ces marques, de la place conséquente qu'elles prenaient sur son corps. Il ne voyait qu'elles. Et c'était moche. Il les haïssait, détestait de devoir se cacher derrière des pantalons même en été. Parce que ça lui rappelait à chaque fois sa condition, et les choses qu'il avait faites dont il n'était pas fier. Surtout maintenant, deux ou trois cicatrices qui étaient apparues afin de sauver le cul de policiers spéciaux. Il y en avait forcément eu au moins un parmi eux qui était corrompu.

Il eut tôt fait de sortir de la douche, préférant ne pas s'attarder, son regard se dirigeant comme à chaque fois sur ses blessures. Il enfila ses vêtements d'hier à la va-vite et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que la poche de son pantalon ne se mette à vibrer. Il stoppa tout geste durant deux secondes, puis continua d'agiter la serviette sur ses mèches brunes qui partaient dans tous les sens, ignorant l'appel qu'il recevait sur son portable. Mais bientôt la vibration se fit plus insistante, lui grattant le haut de la cuisse. Purée, cette personne devait vraiment être déterminée.

« Putain de bruit de tronçonneuse, maugréa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la fermeture éclair de sa poche pour en sortir son vieux bigot.

Le visage de Mikasa s'affichait, sa mine sérieuse lui intimant comme à chaque fois de décrocher sous peine de représailles.

\- Hey, Mikasa.

\- _Eren, enfin !_ grésilla la voix de la jeune femme, soucieuse.

Il éloigna l'appareil de son oreille en grimaçant.

\- Désolé, désolé, marmonna-t-il, je sortais de la douche. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- _Pas vraiment._

Bon. Ça voulait tout dire.

\- Tu veux qu'on se voit cette aprem ? J'ai repos.

\- _Je sais bien_ , soupira-t-elle, _c'est ce que j'allais te proposer. Je doutais que tu fasses l'effort d'allumer ton portable en deux jours._

Il allait évidemment se faire tirer les oreilles, il le savait. Mais il l'avait mérité.

\- Mik –

\- _A moins que tu ne sois occupé en réalité ?_ le coupa-t-elle.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, sachant Levi dans la pièce, ou du moins pas loin.

\- Je suis avec… moi-même, termina-t-il. Chez moi. Je n'ai rien prévu de particulier, juste bouffer quelques Pim's dans du lait sur le canap.

Le mensonge lui vint plus aisément qu'il n'aurait cru. Parce qu'il ne devait pas présenter Levi à qui que ce soit. Il ne risquerait jamais la vie de ses amis, il ne les mettrait pas le pétrin. Le noiraud restait un Rebelle, qui plus est le Chien, et lui était l'Exécuteur. Pas question que ceux qu'il chérissait se trouvent avec ces deux personnalités criminelles en même temps, dans la même pièce. Un c'était déjà bien trop.

\- _Alors c'est d'accord, on peut se voir ?_

\- Yep !

- _Je suis au Bloc avec Sasha et Ymir, on t'attend. Viens quand tu peux._

\- Ça marche, à toute.

Il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas vu Mikasa depuis une éternité, et elle lui manquait énormément. Les courtes conversations par sms ne suffisaient plus. En sortant de la salle de bain il put trouver le gérant assis à son bureau, en pleine réflexion sur son portable. Il avait de nouveau revêtu un de ses costumes habituels, le noir sur chemise blanche, le plus sobre. Le regard toujours vrillé à son écran, il prit la parole :

\- Terminé gamin ?

\- Mh, fit celui-ci en hochant vaguement la tête.

Finalement, Levi pivota vers lui et se mit debout. Il paraissait extrêmement ennuyé.

\- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai un petit souci à régler avec le boulot.

L'organisation ou bien…

\- Des putains de livraisons, enchaîna-t-il, répondant à la question muette du brun. Tu pourrais…

Ça tombait à pic, lui qui devait justement trouver un moyen de partir.

\- Pas de problème, je m'en vais, dit-il immédiatement.

\- Je te raccompagne en bas. »

La descente des escaliers se fit dans le silence. Ils passèrent par l'intérieur de la boîte, et la voir aussi vide et dénuée de lumières clignotantes changea son aspect du tout au tout. C'était simplement paisible, propre, mais aussi plus spacieux. Cet endroit avait dû coûter une petite fortune. Levi raccompagna notre protagoniste à l'entrée principale, celle où passaient les clients. L'infirmier enfonça les mains dans ses poches et gratta le sol de sa chaussure, attendant il ne savait trop quoi. Le noiraud tenait le battant de son avant-bras levé et replié, affichant une mine contrite.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression de te mettre à la porte…, soupira-t-il en posant deux doigts sur sa tempe.

Eren afficha un petit sourire narquois, relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Baah c'est le cas un peu, non ?

Les lèvres du plus vieux frémirent.

\- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche toi, hein.

\- C'est rare d'avoir l'occasion de te mettre dans l'embarras, alors j'en profite ! ricana-t-il.

\- Sale gosse.

Le brun lui tira puérilement la langue.

\- A la prochaine alors, fit-il avec bonne humeur.

\- Mh.

Il vit Levi qui allait refermer la porte, alors il commença à marcher.

\- Eh Eren !

Il tourna la tête à l'entente de son prénom – il faut dire que ce n'était pas souvent qu'il sortait de la bouche du noiraud.

\- Ouais ?

\- Remets pas dix piges à revenir cette fois !

\- C'était si long que ça ? répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il de suite, après cette nuit avec toi je vais être rapidement pressé de te voir.

Et il s'esclaffa de plus belle en pensant au second sens de sa phrase.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour faire des sous-entendus, merdeux ! s'exclama le noiraud, son sourire s'étant agrandi.

\- Je suis aussi adulte que toi mon cher, lui signala-t-il, puis il agita la main. A très vite !

\- C'est ça. »

Il vit Levi secouer la tête puis lui faire signe également avant retourner dans la boîte, la lourde porte se fermant bien vite dans son dos. Eren partit dans la rue avec le sourire. Il avait certes encore un peu sa gueule de bois qui lui tapait le crâne, mais ses pensées quant à elles étaient tournées ailleurs. Sa soirée avait été un franc succès, et il avait pu se libérer un peu d'une partie du poids de son cœur, même superficielle. Il se sentait apaisé, plus en paix avec lui-même, à ses décisions quant aux Rebelles. Levi était une personnalité chez ces derniers, quelqu'un d'important. Et quelqu'un de bien. Il semblait pouvoir tenir le rôle de celui qui prenait les décisions difficiles, qui parvenait à agir. Et Eren le respectait d'autant plus pour cela. Le fait d'en apprendre rien qu'un peu sur son comportement extérieur lui révélait tout de même une facette, même infime, de sa manière de penser. De qui il était. Cela rassurait bien l'Exécuteur, le confortant dans son choix de se joindre aux Rebelles. Et maintenant il avait encore plus de quoi baisser la tête face au Chien…

Son téléphone sonna et il le prit en main. L'agenda de son portable affichait la date malheureuse, avec en quelques mots le rendez-vous qu'il avait lieu en fin d'après-midi.

Ah oui, c'était déjà aujourd'hui.

.

.

Le brun était finalement parvenu au Bloc, où l'attendaient en bas ses trois amis. Sasha se rua vers lui en l'apercevant, sa couette haute s'agitant de gauche à droite. Ils se firent la bise, tout sourire :

« Comment ça va Eren ! Ça faisait un bail !

Il allait répondre mais quelqu'un d'autre le devança de sa voix légèrement rauque :

\- Ça tu peux le dire.

\- Ymir, fit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et ils se claquèrent la main.

\- Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bof tu sais bien, la routine absolue qui nous envahie tous, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Le brun regarda derrière son amie, pour y trouver Mikasa, qui attendait sagement son tour. Elle semblait bien reposée. Il contourna Ymir et serra sa sœur de cœur dans ses bras.

\- Je suis de retour, chantonna-t-il.

Deux bras fermes vinrent entourer son dos.

\- Oui, dit la noiraude simplement.

Il se détacha bientôt d'elle pour se tourner vers les deux autres, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bon alors, on va où ?

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est pressé le p'tiot, ricana la grande brune aux taches de rousseur, sortant une clope de sa poche arrière.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas énormément de temps, grimaça-t-il en se grattant la joue de l'index. Je dois voir vous savez qui ensuite, alors…

\- Ah, c'est aujourd'hui ? fit Sasha.

\- Mouais.

Ils se tinrent là tous les quatre, sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Mikasa vint prendre notre brun par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

\- Viens, allons te changer un peu les idées. »

Il n'était pas certain que ça marche, son rendez-vous lui obstruant totalement l'esprit comme à chaque fois, mais il était très reconnaissant envers la noiraude. Il était de plus absolument certain qu'elle se souvenait de la date, qu'elle ne l'avait pas harcelé particulièrement aujourd'hui pour rien. Ils marchèrent tranquillement pendant un petit quart d'heure, écoutant les plaintes d'Ymir sur l'un de ses profs, ainsi que les interventions de Sasha comme quoi elle avait un petit creux.

« Le vieil immeuble, vous êtes sûres ? fit le brun. Ça fait vachement longtemps.

\- D'où le fait qu'on y retourne, rétorqua la brune haute sur pattes.

Face à eux, derrière un square, se dressait un bâtiment de cinq bons étages dénué de fenêtres à partir du premier étage. Un échafaudage à l'allure branlante se dressait sur le côté droit. Les murs étaient à moitié recouverts de graffitis. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des problèmes lors de la construction, faisant que sa structure était instable. L'immeuble avait été entièrement vidé, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps, et les travaux qui avaient à peine débuté n'avaient jamais donné suite. Peut-être les bonnes gens s'en soucieraient dans quelques années.

\- Je leur ai dit que c'était dangereux, grogna Mikasa en soufflant sur sa mèche. Mais pas moyen de les détourner de leur objectif ces deux-là.

\- Eh ouais ! s'exclama Sasha en levant le poing. Bon, c'est pas tout mais notre suicidaire est pressé !

Et sans attendre qu'ils répondent quoi que ce soit elle se dirigea vers l'échafaudage – la porte d'entrée étant condamnée. Ymir partit à sa suite.

\- Je vais pas laisser la gamine faire des conneries sans moi. Ramenez-vous !

Le brun la suivit donc, et attendit qu'elle enjambe la fenêtre du premier étage avant de poser un pied sur l'échafaudage. Une main vint se poser sur son avant-bras.

\- Fais attention, ça n'a pas l'air très solide, le prévint la noiraude avec une moue inquiète.

\- Je sais, je sais, fit-il, la tête ailleurs.

Il s'empressa d'escalader les quelques barres de fer avec souplesse, et parvenu dans le bâtiment il s'étira rapidement. Les pièces étaient vides, plus ou moins grandes selon les endroits. Les murs qui les séparaient disposaient d'une embrasure de porte. La plupart d'entre eux étaient troués, formant des passages parfois suffisamment larges pour permettre à un corps de s'y glisser. Des escaliers se trouvaient à chaque bout d'étage. Il fallait être extrêmement prudent aux trous ça et là dans le sol, qui donnaient accès à l'étage du dessous. Il y en avait très peu, et deux barres de fer formant une croix les obstruaient superficiellement, mais deux ou trois étaient assez large pour qu'un corps mince passe au travers. Ce terrain de Parkour était un peu différent. Il était beaucoup plus restreint, et Eren s'en lassait ainsi plus vite. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il était parfaitement heureux d'y être. Ce genre d'endroit demandait surtout un bon contrôle de l'espace. Il fallait savoir se faufiler, être assoupli comme un chat. Mine de rien il était nécessaire d'avoir une très bonne condition physique. On pouvait s'ennuyer plus rapidement. Mais les amis avaient bien vite trouvé une solution au problème.

\- C'est pas moi le loup ! s'écria Sasha en fuyant au second étage.

\- Pas moi non plus, fit Ymir en levant les yeux au ciel puis en s'éloignant.

\- C'est Mikasa ! » s'écria le brun en se ruant vers l'escalier le plus proche.

Celui qui montait, bien sûr. Descendre serait comme signer un arrêt de mort. Car à coup sûr il se ferait chopper. Étant le plus proche de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui courut après. A chaque fois qu'on le talonnait, Eren était pris d'une certaine adrénaline. C'était inexplicable, mais ça lui courait dans les veines aussi rapidement qu'un courant électrique, le forçant à accélérer l'allure, à faire frictionner ses muscles. Là, avec son ventre lourd d'alcool, il pouvait sentir à quel point c'était difficile d'aller plus vite. Se tournant légèrement, il put constater que la distance entre lui et la noiraude s'était amenuisée. Mais ce qu'il remarqua principalement, c'était le sourire que sa sœur affichait, ainsi que ses yeux sombres qui pétillaient. Elle lui avait bien manqué. Cela faillit lui faire manquer un élément clé, mais il le vit à temps. Un trou parfaitement rond dans le mur, qui avait sans doute abrité autrefois un vitrail ou un truc dans le genre. Dans tous les cas, ça consistait en sa porte de sortie. L'espace entre ses enjambées fut restreinte, puis il plongea au travers, les bras allongés devant lui. Il atterrit dans la pièce à côté sur ses mains, prenant appui afin de balancer ses jambes au-dessus de son corps et finir sur ses deux pieds. Il entendit Mikasa jurer derrière. Elle avait compris qu'elle venait de perdre son avance. A leur gauche, une longue jambe couverte d'un pantalon kaki disparut par le haut de la fenêtre. Ymir. Tout près de la noiraude. Cette dernière saisit sa chance et bondit vers l'encadrement amenant au-dehors. Une peu plus tard le nom de la grande perche résonnait dans l'immeuble, exclamé par Mikasa, ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait d'être touchée. C'était maintenant elle le loup… Au moindre contact on devenait ce dernier, et deuxième règle : toujours rester en mouvement, jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Bientôt le nom de Sasha fut prononcé, puis quatre minutes après de nouveau celui d'Ymir. Ils étaient maintenant au quatrième étage. Cette dernière se mit en tête de le prendre en chasse, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir d'être le loup. C'est en s'esclaffant idiotement qu'ils couraient comme des dératés dans le bâtiment, s'insultant à tout va.

« Viens là p'tit con !

\- Me tente pas l'asperge !

\- J't'emmerde !

\- Je t'aime aussi !

Ouais. Des gosses. Des gosses qui commençaient à fatiguer et le savaient tous les deux, c'est pour ça qu'ils continuaient, se disant que peut-être avec un dernier effort suffisant ils pourraient tenir la cadence, puisque l'autre était tout aussi exténué. Ymir s'élança à un moment vers l'avant, son corps dans les airs, prise de risque. Eren l'évita de peu, bondissant de côté. Pris d'adrénaline à fond, il passa au travers de l'un des trous du sol, coupant sa respiration et rentrant son ventre au maximum. Fort heureusement il passa, s'égratignant simplement un peu le coude au passage. Mais ce n'était rien. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son amie fasse de même. Ah oui, elle était vraiment très mince, c'était pratique.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés, reculant de justesse face à la tentative d'Ymir pour le toucher à l'épaule.

Il put même sentir le souffle d'air de son geste tant ça avait été proche.

\- J'vais t'avoir, ricana-t-elle.

Et elle avait raison. Il n'y avait dans la pièce que l'embrasure d'une porte, bouchée par son amie, et l'escalier derrière lui. Mais l'utiliser ne servirait à rien, comme pour la fenêtre juste à côté. Elle pourrait aisément sauter et le rattraper. Mais… Mais il était Eren Jaeger, l'Exécuteur de nuit, le Suicidaire. Il ne pensait en cet instant qu'à la manière de s'échapper de cette merde. Comme s'il était _réellement_ poursuivi. Il ressentait une certaine panique s'infiltrer en lui à coups de fouet, le maintenant au stade de pile électrique. Alors il prit la décision qu'il aurait prise face à un ennemi trop puissant. Comme s'il avait été l'Exécuteur. Il sauta par la fenêtre, atterrissant un peu plus bas sur l'échafaudage branlant, qui n'arrivait qu'entre le troisième et le quatrième étage. La plaque de fer se détacha d'un côté et il tomba avec ébahissement, sans émettre la moindre exclamation. Deux mètres en-dessous, par la fenêtre du troisième étage, il croisa les yeux écarquillés de Mikasa qui se trouvait juste à côté de la fenêtre. Réagissant au quart de tour, il empoigna la barre de fer verticale la plus proche dans l'angle de la structure. Il tint dessus cinq petites secondes, puis elle se mit à tanguer dangereusement, la plaque n'étant plus là pour la maintenir bien droite.

\- Eren ! s'époumona Mikasa, penchée à la fenêtre, les traits déformés par la peur.

Il fut obligé de lâcher la barre et de se laisser tomber de nouveau plus bas. Dans sa chute, l'échafaudage s'effondrait en-dessous de lui comme un château de cartes. Mais notre protagoniste avait ses réflexes de survie toujours bien en éveil, qui le maintenaient sans arrêt sur le qui-vive. Il eut le temps d'attraper le rebord de la fenêtre du second étage de son bras droit, et posa ses pieds contre le mur, les laissant glisser afin d'adoucir sa chute. Son épaule le tirailla, ce fut douloureux mais c'était supportable. En tout cas il avait connu bien pire.

\- Pffiou !

Il entra dans le bâtiment et épousseta son pantalon, attendant les autres. Mikasa déboula dans la pièce, suivie d'Ymir et Sasha. La noiraude se rua vers lui, les lèvres pincées. Il fut plus que surpris quand elle l'empoigna par le col.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ! cria-t-elle, le regard noir et plein d'angoisse. Ça te plait de mettre ta vie en jeu comme ça putain ?!

Il ne serait pas mort, il aurait trouvé un moyen. Il y avait _toujours_ un moyen.

\- Tu tiens donc si peu à ton corps ?!

Son pouvoir… Il aurait pu l'utiliser discrètement, elles ne se seraient rendues compte de rien.

\- Pense un peu aux autres bordel !

Ah. Là il ne pourrait rien dire.

\- M-Mikasa, pardon, j'avais oublié que c'était fragile, je suis désolé…

Elle le lâcha, ses mains retombant contre son corps, serrées en un poing. Ymir s'avança, une cigarette au bec.

\- Sérieux mec, quand on saute quelque part on est censé voir là où on veut atterrir. Mais quand t'as sauté de cette putain de fenêtre tu voyais pas ce qu'il y avait en-dessous –

\- Je _savais_ qu'il y aurait l'échafaudage.

\- Encore un coup du Suicidaire je suppose, renchérit Sasha.

\- Hého ça va, rajoute-en pas une couche s'il-te-plaît, ronchonna-t-il.

Il alla prendre les deux mains de sa sœur de cœur, les joignant entre les siennes, puis ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

\- Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge j'avais oublié que la structure pouvait être si fragile… Alors pardonnez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Ymir n'hésita pas, l'insultant un peu pour la forme. Sasha décida qu'elle pouvait se permettre de l'embêter plus souvent sans qu'il n'ait le droit de s'en plaindre. Quant à Mikasa, elle continua de râler un peu, mais ça lui passa vite. Elle avait été folle d'inquiétude. Eren l'aurait été tout autant pour elle. Alors il resta à ses côtés, proche, leurs épaules se touchant presque à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient sur le chemin du retour. Ils se séparèrent tous en bon termes, riants comme à leur habitude, l'incident pas tout à fait oublié mais déjà derrière eux.

A dix-sept heures trente Eren arriva à son lieu de « rendez-vous ». Il entra dans le bâtiment, saluant les trois ou quatre visages familiers qu'il croisa.

« C'est pour la chambre vingt-deux, fit-il à l'accueil.

Il longea les longs couloirs blancs qu'il connaissait si bien, et bientôt parvint devant la fameuse porte. Il entra sans toquer, abaissant tout doucement la poignée. La pièce était illuminée par une douce lumière filtrant à travers la vitre teintée. Le brun prit une chaise noire pliable qui se trouvait contre le mur, et l'installa en diagonale du siège roulant ou était assis la personne qu'il devait voir. C'était un peu une obligation, mais d'un autre côté il souhaitait être là. Comme une responsabilité, une charge, et à la fois un besoin. Il soupira, frotta sa tête dans ses mains, puis s'empara des longs doigts minces de son vis-à-vis, les serrant dans ses paumes chaudes comme s'il voulait les réchauffer.

\- Salut… papa. »

* * *

 **Je m'arrête là ! Chuis fatiguée ! J'ai pratiquement tout écrit en une seule aprèm T.T Vous n'avez pas eu exactement droit à une scène de Parkour – qui est toujours prévue ne vous inquiétez pas – mais c'est déjà ça on va dire ! XD C'est difficile avec tout ce que je veux vous faire découvrir de ne pas laisser les amis d'Eren de côté, mais bon… Voilà… J'ai essayé de les faire intervenir un peu. Sinon z'avez vu y a le Pôpa qui entre en scène ! Je trouvais ça d'ailleurs étonnant que depuis le début de la fiction personne ne m'ait demandé ce qu'il était devenu )**

 **Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Grosses beuzouilles mes bébés ~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde ! OUI je suis vivante, et OUI je poste ce chapitre avant de me coucher sans répondre aux reviews comme une méchante, sinon vous l'auriez eu vendredi car je ne suis pas dispo demain pour écrire quoi que ce soit… (mine de rien vous répondre me prend du temps ! je veux faire les choses bien… à peu près...) Et NON ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé !**

 **PARDON. En fait j'ai juste fait un break avec l'écriture, voilà voilà… Mais j'ai repris maintenant ! Et de plus belle ! En voici la preuve :**

 **/ ! \ PUB ! J AI POSTE LE PREMIER CHAPITRE DUNE NOUVELLE COURTE FIC SI CA VOUS INTERESSE. Elle s'appelle L'Ailleurs et est bizarre, mais j'ai des idées absolument géniales à vous partager dedans, je suis grave motivée. (J'avais commencé cette fic au début de l'année déjà…)**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

« Salut… papa.

Grisha Jaeger. Il était là, dans sa chaise roulante. Jadis il avait été un bel homme, mince mais robuste, un air doux, une voix calme dotée d'un self-control palpable dans n'importe quelle situation… Aujourd'hui ses yeux ternes étaient perdus sur un point fixe, invisible, quelque part sur le mur blanc face à lui. Ses traits étaient tirés, en rajoutant à son aspect misérable. Immédiatement, et comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait là, Eren se sentit mal. Une nausée sinueuse montait en lui, compressant son estomac. Ses deux mains enserrèrent la main de son père, et il pressa son front sur cet entremêlement de doigts, serrant les paupières.

\- _Mon fils… tu m'as manqué. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien à ton travail ? Et est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours autant ?_

Ah ! Qu'est-ce que le brun aurait voulu entendre ça ! Pas plus. Seulement ces petits mots, simples, mais qui montraient l'intérêt que portait son paternel à son encontre. Qui montraient _qu'il ne venait pas dans cette maudite chambre deux fois par mois pour rien_. C'était toujours pareil. Il venait ici broyer du noir, se plaindre, mais c'était _justement pourquoi_ il tenait tant à ce lieu, d'un autre côté. Il se défilait, mais c'était également ces moments qui lui faisaient souffler un coup. C'est en soupirant qu'il se redressa.

Grisha ne _pouvait_ _pas_ répondre. A moins qu'il ne veuille simplement pas. Mais pour Eren, cela revenait au même.

\- Tes cheveux sont un peu plus courts que la dernière fois, fit-il remarquer en pinçant une mèche entre son pouce et son index. On vient de te les couper ?

Il renifla.

\- Tout se passe plutôt bien de mon côté, enfin si on peut dire. Il y a eu certains… changements.

Son regard glissa sur le bout de ciel qu'on apercevait de la fenêtre. N'y tenant plus, il déballa tout ce qu'il se retenait d'exprimer, plantant ses iris turquoise sur le visage neutre de son paternel.

\- J'ai revu maman, tu sais.

Comme s'il espérait la moindre réaction. Mais rien ne sembla transparaitre sur les traits de Grisha, pas la moindre crispation, rien. Le brun abandonna et détourna les yeux.

\- On a pas mal parlé. C'était bizarre, mais c'était bien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Plus que bien, se reprit-il. C'était fantastique, comme si avec toutes ces conneries qui m'arrivaient elle avait senti que j'avais besoin d'un coup de pouce. Un petit remontant en quelque sorte, un truc auquel m'accrocher.

De nouveau son attention dévia sur son père. Pinçant les lèvres, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, bras croisés. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à dépasser ce stade de l'indifférence. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

\- Après tout ce n'était pas comme si quoi que ce soit allait sortir de toi, grommela-t-il.

La mine absente et sombre de Grisha lui faisait toujours face, comme s'il _désapprouvait_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu me juges ? haussa-t-il le ton. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, moi aussi je suis convaincu d'avoir perdu la boule !

Il se planta devant lui.

\- Alors arrête de paraître si… _affligé_. Je fais de mon mieux papa. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux.

Il se massa les tempes un instant, se calma, se rassit la tête dans les mains.

\- Pardon… Je crois que je suis vraiment en train de perdre les pédales. Y a… plein de choses qui me sont arrivées d'un coup. Trop. C'est difficile à supporter, et… et – et tu sais que j'ai toujours eu des soucis du comportement. Ça s'est pas arrangé, cette connerie. En même temps comment ça peut aller mieux avec toutes ces merdes hein… ?

Il reprit la main de son père dans les siennes.

\- Mais tu sais, j'ai rencontré des gens. Je vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais ce sont des personnes bien, j'en ai le sentiment. Ils combattent pour une bonne cause. Et je me sens…, commença-t-il au bout d'un temps, hésitant. Je me sens davantage à ma place. Je suis rassuré en quelque sorte, de ne plus être seul.

Un mince sourire franchit finalement la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai quelques difficultés avec l'un d'eux d'ailleurs. Mais je vais arranger ça. Et je pense que je suis en train de merder vu la manière dont je m'y prends. Non pas que ça ne fonctionne pas, soupira-t-il, mais disons plutôt que c'est ma façon de faire qui n'est pas très orthodoxe. Enfin de toute manière rien ne peut être pire que maintenant, donc pourquoi pas tenter hein ? Et si ça tourne au vinaigre je m'éloignerais. »

Eren commença à se dire que son père ne devait rien piger à son charabia. Non pas qu'il soit convaincu qu'il l'écoute réellement, ne serait-ce que d'une vague oreille, mais on ne sait jamais n'est-ce pas ? Pendant la dizaine de minutes qui suivit il lui parla de la petite routine, lui massant distraitement les doigts. Au bout de cette durée, trois petits coups secs vinrent heurter le bois de la porte. Le brun ne répondit pas, sachant qui se trouvait là. Il se leva et fit bientôt face à un homme de taille moyenne blond, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Hannes, sourit-il, l'étreignant avec douceur.

Puis ils se séparèrent rapidement, les mains du blond restant posées sur ses épaules.

\- Eren, fit-il, les yeux pétillants. Comment vas-tu ? Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu as changé ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un temps, lâchant un petit sifflement.

\- Ça ne fait que quatre ou cinq mois, rit notre infirmier, se dégageant de l'emprise.

Hannes tapota un doigt pensif sur son menton.

\- Ce doit être les cheveux, ils sont aussi longs que ceux d'une fille.

\- Eh n'exagère pas, vieil ivrogne, riposta le brun aussitôt.

Le plus vieux aimait le taquiner, il savait qu'Eren réagissait au quart de tour, pour sa plus grande joie. Un semblant de relation oncle neveu s'était établie entre eux depuis longtemps. Il n'était en réalité que son parrain, mais ce terme n'était encore pas suffisamment proche de la vérité. Hannes faisait partie de la famille, c'était une évidence. Enfin c'était tout comme.

\- J'ai presque arrêté je t'assure, dit-il pour sa faible défense. Mais si ça t'intéresse, sache que j'ai un petit whisky dans mon placard qui n'est pas de très mauvaise qualité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'étira encore.

\- Je vois parfaitement, et ton offre m'a l'air fort alléchante, mais je doute que tu tiendrais face à mes talents.

\- Ah, qui est l'ivrogne maintenant ! fit le blond d'un faux ton exaspéré. Je parlais de dégustation, dé-gus-ta-tion ! Ces jeunes… toujours à boire jusqu'à l'amnésie… Quel gâchis.

\- N'exagérons rien.

\- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, ricana Hannes en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes et le dépassant, s'asseyant sur la chaise que le brun avait utilisé juste avant. Alors, comment va le vieux bouc ?

Le blond ne s'était pas adressé directement à Eren pour cette dernière phrase, et il sut qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille.

\- On se voit rapidement, fit-il une fois près de la porte.

\- Cela va de soi, répliqua son parrain d'une voix distraite.

\- A la prochaine. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et referma la porte derrière lui, ses yeux tombant malencontreusement, sans vraiment le vouloir, sur son père assit dans le fauteuil roulant. Sur la couverture crème cachant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver ses jambes. _Aurait dû_.

Grisha avait chassé le meurtrier de Carla jusqu'au bout. Necro. Il fallait bien qu'il lui tombe dessus un jour ou l'autre. Justice avait été rendue. Il avait tué ce connard de ses propres mains, mettant feu à son corps alors qu'il était encore vivant. Cet assassin avait vécu mille souffrances, il avait mérité son sort selon Eren. Mais Grisha n'avait pas mérité le sien. Il n'avait pas mérité de vivre quatre ans dans la dépression et l'obsession. Il n'avait pas mérité d'être viré de son boulot aussi rapidement. Il n'avait pas mérité de perdre ses jambes en accomplissant sa vengeance. Et il n'avait, au grand dieu non, pas mérité de passer le restant de sa vie dans un état de légume déplorable.

N'y tenant plus, il sortit son portable. Il avait reçu un message de Mikasa. Immédiatement un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Heureusement qu'elle était là, avec l'autre petit blond. Et en parlant des deux loups...

« _On boit un verre avec Armin au Terminus, tu nous rejoins quand tu as terminé ?_ »

Évidemment que oui. Elle se doutait qu'il avait le moral dans les chaussettes, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait voir son père.

.

« Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais, tu peux me le dire.

\- M-Mikasa, je t'assure que je prends une grenadine parce que ça me manquait. Et puis zut, j'ai pas toujours envie d'alcool tu sais !

La noiraude soupirait tandis qu'Armin pouffait dans son coin.

\- Tu prends cette boisson à chaque fois que tu viens d'avoir une soirée arrosée, fit-elle remarquer.

\- _Très_ arrosée, corrigea immédiatement le blondinet.

Eren lui fit les gros yeux, l'air de dire « par pitié n'en rajoute pas une couche ».

\- Ah tu vois, Armin me soutient.

Il baissa les bras. Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer d'argumenter.

\- Je fais c'que j'veux de toute façon, bouda-t-il.

Ce qui fut une réponse semblant convenir à sa sœur de cœur. Elle avait parfaitement saisi.

\- Tant que tu n'es pas allé voir ces deux imbéciles, marmonna-t-elle, scrutant son visage par-dessous ses cils.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste avec un ami.

Et elle sut qu'il disait la vérité. Mais elle pencha tout de même la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Tout comme Armin.

\- De qui s'agissait-il ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Vous connaissez pas, répondit-il évasivement, préférant ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Ses deux amis le comprirent et s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux, dit le blond.

\- Et que ça ne te met pas dans le pétrin, renchérit Mikasa.

Bon, sur ce dernier point c'était assez délicat. Parce qu'Eren était clairement en train de se foutre dans la merde. En revanche…

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, les rassura-t-il.

\- Mmh ? fit Armin, l'incitant à continuer.

L'infirmier s'accouda à la table, sa joue dans sa paume, perdant son regard sur les immeubles chics qui longeaient l'autre côté de la rue. Nous étions à la toute limite de la zone sécurisée, et bien que les forces de l'ordre soient particulièrement présentes par ici, la rue marchande de ce quartier était vraiment sympa.

\- Nous avons plusieurs goûts en commun.

Se défouler, faire le grand ménage dans la ville.

\- Il est très franche, on peut lui faire confiance facilement.

Trop facilement, ce qui l'avait incité à en déballer un brin trop sur sa vie, comme sa passion pour le Parkour. Chose qui était un lien pas si ténu que ça avec l'Exécuteur.

\- Et puis il est très attentif, il faut bien lui céder ça. Quoi ? grimaça-t-il en remarquant le sourire en coin qu'arboraient les deux comparses, soucieux d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Et… physiquement ? questionna Armin mine de rien, se triturant les ongles.

\- Il n'est pas très grand.

Il avait répondu cela si vite que le blond ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire, et Mikasa de plisser les yeux, moqueuse.

\- Quoi d'autre, voulut-elle savoir.

Mais le brun avait compris ce qu'ils insinuaient, et il les arrêta tout de suite :

\- Eh, c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

\- On ne croit rien, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- On constate simplement que tu rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, pouffa l'autre.

Une fois de plus Eren lui fit les gros yeux. Armin, sale traître, tu t'exprimes un peu trop aujourd'hui… Notre protagoniste sentit en effet que ses joues s'étaient réchauffées, à son plus grand malheur.

\- Qu-je suis gêné par vos sous-entendus totalement infondés, c'est tout !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi.

\- Tu nous le présenterais ? demanda Mikasa.

Là ce fut tendu. Eren avait parfaitement décidé de ne pas faire rencontrer Levi, _Le Chien_ , à qui que ce soit. Il garderait ses amis à l'abri de tout danger, comme il se l'était toujours promis. Nous entrions là sur un terrain difficile.

\- Je ne préfère pas pour le moment, dit-il sincèrement.

Les deux amis comprirent qu'insister ne servirait à rien.

\- C'était juste histoire de te donner notre feu vert, le taquina une dernière fois Armin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais si tu veux le garder pour toi je comprends.

Eren soupira discrètement de soulagement. Ces deux-là étaient parfois trop insistants, surtout une certaine noiraude. Celle-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole d'une voix douce :

\- C'est bien que tu rencontres d'autres personnes, Eren. On s'inquiétait un peu pour toi depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu es plus…

\- Réveillé, termina Armin. Animé.

Mikasa hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes rassurés, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Eren fut immédiatement adoucis. Ces deux-là parvenaient bien facilement à rendre son cœur tout mollasson.

\- Rooh arrêtez, grogna-t-il en détournant la tête, les joues gonflées et rosies.

\- Regarde on l'a embarrassé, dit Armin, hilare.

La noiraude pouffa derrière sa main, approuvant vivement.

\- C'est pas cool. » ronchonna l'infirmier, mais il ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever.

Il avoisinait maintenant les vingt heures, Eren avait encore pas mal de temps devant lui et il aurait bien cassé la croûte ici, mais il savait que ses amis étaient plus raisonnables et ne tarderaient pas à rentrer chez eux à présent. Alors qu'Armin payait et Mikasa était partie aux toilettes, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les tables voisines. Le Terminus était une brasserie plutôt réputée par ici, enfin il le supposait puisqu'elle avait été au minimum pratiquement remplie à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Elle était située sur une place pas très grande mais animée, dotée d'un manège et d'une petite fontaine où des gosses y faisaient trempette quand la température le permettait. La Police était davantage présente au fur et à mesure que le couvre-feu approchait, mais elle se faisait suffisamment discrète pour que le coin conserve son apparente atmosphère de plénitude. Fixant sans vraiment les voir les clients alentour, ses iris pensifs tombèrent sur quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Il fallait que ça soit lui, évidemment. Levi bien entendu. Accompagné de trois hommes qu'Eren ne connaissait pas, et semblant plus âgés. Ils étaient plongés dans une conversation à l'allure sérieuse, mais le noiraud paraissait ailleurs. Enfin surtout vraiment lassé de la chose. Son regard devait lui aussi vagabonder à droite et à gauche comme le faisait celui du brun. Inévitablement il allait le remarquer, et Eren parvenait difficilement à détourner son attention du gérant. Fait vraiment chier. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se ramène. Il devait à tout prix rester loin d'Armin et Mikasa. Évidemment Levi le remarqua, mais au plus grand étonnement de l'infirmier, il ne lui fit pas signe. Ses traits se détendirent uniquement le temps d'une demi-seconde sous le coup de la surprise, puis le masque habituel revint. Eren fronça les sourcils avec interrogation. Ah. Peut-être que le noiraud non plus ne souhaitait pas qu'il rencontre ses compagnons de table. S'agissait-il de rebelles ? Il les étudia un peu plus. Le regard de chacun brillait d'une force inratable, et leurs postures démontraient qu'ils étaient sur un certain qui-vive perpétuel. Eren savait reconnaître ça. Ils étaient des personnes importantes. Peu importe la raison, que ça soit des rebelles, simplement des personnalités politiques ou ne savait-il quoi d'autre, ce qui était sûr était que ces trois inconnus avaient un certain grade, un certain niveau pour notre société. Notre protagoniste reporta son attention sur Levi, celui-ci le fixant également. Eren était assez sûr de lui pour ce dernier, puisque, bien que le noiraud porte des lunettes de soleil, son cou était tordu dans sa direction, dans un angle pas suffisamment naturel pour que ça soit du pur hasard.

« Voilà, tout est payé, intervint Armin, sortant notre brun de sa torpeur en le faisant sursauter.

\- Ah, merci Arm', c'est super sympa, répondit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil, mais son regard partant ensuite de nouveau directement vers le gérant.

\- C'est pas ta grenadine qui va me ruiner, s'exclama-t-il un poil trop fort en riant, farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'un habituel tictac.

Et là, Eren ne comprit pas trop comment mais il _sut_ que Levi avait entendu son ami blond. Il vit son menton se baisser légèrement, sûrement pour regarder le verre de grenadine presque vide face au brun, puis il haussa un sourcil moqueur, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire en coin. L'infirmier aurait pu jurer qu'il se fichait de lui, et il lorgna les deux grands verres de bières qu'avaient pris Armin et Mikasa. C'était d'autant plus flagrant. Après la petite cuite d'hier soir il n'avait pas voulu boire de nouveau. Une main s'agita devant son visage.

\- Hé ho Eren, je m'en vais, lui signala le blond.

\- Ah, oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Pardon !

Bref coup d'œil en direction du noiraud, qui s'était légèrement détourné, mais dont la bouche avait frémi. Il se moquait encore de lui…

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut te distraire autant ? marmonna Armin en arquant un sourcil, sur le point de se tourner vers l'objet de son attention.

\- Rien ! se récria notre infirmier en le prenant soudainement dans ses bras. Tu m'avais manqué Arm'. Faut qu'on se revoie plus rapidement cette fois-ci.

Le blond en oublia immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire, son attention se dirigeant sur son frère de cœur, qu'il serra en retour.

\- Désolé 'Ren, la fac de médecine me prend un temps fou. Et puis tu es pas mal occupé également…

« Comme toujours », faillit-il ajouter, se retenant à temps, mais le brun s'en était aperçu. Il ne pouvait nullement rétorquer, son ami avait parfaitement raison, il avait de plus en poche d'irréfutables arguments.

\- Pardon, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire, tout comme les autres fois que le sujet revenait sur la table. J'essaye de me libérer –

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, le coupa Armin, je comprends.

\- Merci. » soupira-t-il en libérant le petit blond.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent le temps d'un battement de cils vers Levi, qui les regardait franchement, sans le cacher aux trois hommes qui étaient de toute façon trop absorbés dans leur conversation. Le noiraud était situé trois tables plus loin, dans la rangée d'en face, et était par conséquent sensiblement de dos à eux. Sa chaise étant décalée d'un poil dans leur direction, sa position devait être moins inconfortable.

Il y eut un instant de planage, comme un vide, durant lequel ils s'observèrent. Eren avec curiosité, le gérant de Titania comme avec hésitation. Deux secondes après ce dernier avait brusquement détourné la tête, lançant une phrase à ses compagnons de table comme s'il ne s'était jamais retiré de la discussion. Mais, alors que le brun remettait son sac sur ses épaules, ses pupilles vinrent derechef se poser sur Levi. Celui-ci était clairement crispé et semblait employer un ton cinglant envers l'un des trois hommes, un grand maigrelet à l'air fatigué. Cependant, alors qu'il était en train de parler, le noiraud jeta un coup d'œil en coin à notre protagoniste. Eren lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait compatissant, accompagné d'un petit hochement de tête. Levi parut ralentir dans la progression de sa phrase, à peine, mais suffisamment pour que son homologue hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers notre brun. Il n'eut en revanche le temps de le dévisager qu'une demi-seconde puisque le gérant de Titania reprit de plus belle avec véhémence, sa voix claquant furieusement bien stagnant à un volume trop bas pour que le jeune infirmier puisse saisir des mots au vol. Et pourtant il tendait discrètement l'oreille. Mais ça avait été presque comme si le noiraud avait détourné l'attention de l'homme maigre _exprès_. Eren reporta ses yeux sur Mikasa, qui revenait des toilettes de la brasserie.

« On décolle ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On décolle, confirma Armin.

\- Mh. » fit le brun, sur un ton empli de déception.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers ce à quoi il s'attendait. Non, elle concernait étonnamment Levi. Notre protagoniste en était à moitié stupéfait. D'un côté il était intrigué par la conversation que menait le noiraud avec les trois hommes, mais d'un autre – et le principal – il voulait poursuivre cet étrange échange physique avec lui. Voire même venir carrément lui parler une fois qu'Armin et Mikasa seraient partis. Cependant il doutait qu'il oserait. Et c'était ça qui le surprenait réellement. Depuis quand Eren Jaeger n'osait-il pas ? La réponse était presque évidente : il était intimidé. Certes il appréciait Levi, il était au courant de ça, et cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise de s'entendre aussi bien avec lui alors qu'il était le Chien et lui l'Exécuteur si détestable. Mal à l'aise n'est pas le terme exact. Il avait _honte_. Honte de son comportement mauvais, presque _pervers_ , de cacher son identité derrière une autre, comme s'il _jouait_ avec le noiraud. Chose ironique puisqu'il avait également l'impression du contraire, se prenant tellement la tête pour le lien qu'il entretenait avec le gérant. Comme maintenant.

Intimidé, disais-je donc. Levi était quelqu'un d'impressionnant, de fort. Il transpirait la puissance, à travers chacun des mots qu'il choisissait avec soin, à travers chacun des rares gestes vraiment significatifs qu'il esquissait. Il faisait attention à TOUT. Un profond « respect » fleurissait dans la poitrine d'Eren. Un respect encore interrogatif, mais bien présent. D'autant plus après sa récente soirée en compagnie du noiraud.

« Je vais rester un peu ici, dit-il tout à trac.

\- Tu es sûre ? enchaîna directement Mikasa. Tout seul ?

\- Il fait bon pour l'instant, et j'ai bien envie de me griller quelques clopes près de la fontaine, se justifia-t-il.

\- Pas trop quand même, le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Promis ! » rit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Il les raccompagna jusqu'au bout de la place, et après leur avoir fait signe se dirigea au niveau de la fontaine. Il s'assit sur son rebord, sortit une clope de son paquet et la craqua, abritant la flamme de sa main. C'est alors que des chaussures lustrées apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il sourit. Quand il releva les yeux, Levi se tenait là, bien droit, cigarette au bec.

« Hey gamin, tu me prêterais ton feu ?

Le brun lui tendit sans rien dire, tout sourire.

\- T'es sérieux ? fit le gérant platement, tenant le petit briquet bic rose du bout des doigts.

\- Eh pas de jugement ! Y en avait plus d'autre au bureau de tabac ! riposta-t-il, l'air scandalisé.

Un mince sourire vint apparaitre le long de la bouche du noiraud. Eren fut intérieurement rassuré.

\- Bon, au moins mes conneries ont le mérite de te dérider un peu, dit-il tout bas.

Levi arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tes amis là-bas, répondit l'infirmier à la question muette, ils n'ont pas l'air très marrants dans leur discussion.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes « amis », marmonna le plus vieux.

Eren ne demanda rien. Il savait quand il valait mieux ne poser aucune question, bien que se retenir de le faire ne soit pas toujours chose aisée.

\- En tout cas tu semblais vouloir t'échapper à grands pas de la table.

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il en crachotant la fumée de sa clope. Je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un briquet. Eux ne fument pas.

Le brun l'étudia minutieusement, moqueur.

\- Et que tu ailles si loin pour en demander un à un inconnu ne va pas les surprendre ?

\- J'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre. Ils me trouvent déjà pas nets de toute façon.

\- Alors autant le leur confirmer, comprit le brun, retenant un rire. Et tu fais souvent ça, rester taper la discute avec un « inconnu » ?

Les lèvres du gérant s'étirèrent.

\- Parce que tu te considères comme tel, le mioche ?

\- J'aimerai surtout pouvoir affirmer l'inverse en étant sûr de moi, rétorqua le plus jeune.

Il le cherchait, sans savoir pourquoi, mais c'était clair et net. Le noiraud fronça les sourcils, méditant un court laps de temps.

\- Alors faisons en sorte que ça soit le cas, proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua Eren du tac-au-tac, affichant une mine réjouie.

Il tendit sa main, comme s'il fallait sceller un marché. Levi hésita un instant, puis la serra de bonne grâce. Au contact de leur peau les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent longuement, dévoilant ses dents blanches et la peau rose pâle de ses gencives. C'était la deuxième fois que notre brun le voyait sourire de la sorte, et il ne lâcha pas les doigts du noiraud tout de suite, les gardant fermement dans sa paume chaude. Quant au bout d'un moment ce fut plus long que coutume, il le laissa reprendre sa main, écartant la sienne en vitesse, gêné.

\- A bientôt, gamin, fit le gérant en s'éloignant, la démarche un peu hésitante, mais toujours cette mine joyeuse collée au visage. Et n'oublie pas que je t'ai donné mon numéro. »

Notre brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'autre s'était déjà retourné et éloigné.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience ! » lui lança-t-il.

Avant même que Levi n'ait rejoint sa table, l'infirmier avait écrasé sa cigarette et s'était levé. Il voulait rentrer chez lui à présent, et était assez irrité. Putain, il appréciait _vraiment_ la compagnie du noiraud. Trop. A son plus grand dam. Le sourire franche que celui-ci avait affiché quelques secondes plus tôt lui avait fait rater un bordel de battement de cœur. Quel con. Et en cet instant, la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit était qu'il aurait vraiment voulu lui retirer cette fichue paire de lunettes noires.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre les enfants ! A la revoyure ! Y a eu un petit côté romance qui s'est propagé là, nan ? Ok ok…**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien le bonjour, me revoilà ! En fait ce chapitre était trop long, du coup je mets une partie dans le prochain. Il est coupé en deux en gros. Bref ! Après avoir lu une certaine fic très belle se nommant My Beautiful Beast (sur notre ship Eren x Levi) et avoir été frappée de plein fouet par la motivation de l'auteure, j'ai repris l'écriture de mon histoire avec bien davantage d'enthousiasme ! Un grand merci à elle, donc ! Le soutien des reviewers a également joué son rôle, et je suis navrée d'avoir mis du temps à poster. Je précise que je ne me donne AUCUN DELAI, pour ceux qui en font la remarque, mais bon quatre semaines ça paraît long sans doute ! Je le conçois parfaitement mes chers ! Du coup I'm back, Emylou the return ! Plein de beuzouilles sur vous ! Et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
**

 **BakaNH : Bien sûr que c'est fluffy :3 Et c'est pas fini ! Tu vas bientôt mourir et t'évaporer en petits coeurs XD**

 **Lilithika : Merci pour tes encouragements ! *-* Il va bientôt y avoir un très grand progrès dans leur relation, prépare-toi ;)**

 **7etoiles : Merciii ! Voici la suite petite étoile d'amourrr, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

 **Rin Yumii : Coucou ! Alors voilà, je n'ai pas de chapitre "en retard", je poste quand j'ai le temps et quand j'en ai envie :) Se forcer à écrire est la pire des motivations ! Pour ce qui est des fautes du précédent chapitre, j'ai corrigé, et c'est vrai qu'il y en avait un petit peu plus que d'habitude, mais ce n'était absolument pas "bourré de fautes" :/ Vous êtes certes habitué à mieux niveau orthographe, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi dure pour la raison que je postais tard et avec huit fautes en plus qu'habituellement. Excuse-moi mais tu n'as jamais été très aimable dans tes reviews, ce qui me refroidie un peu, et toujours là avec une réflexion sur le temps que je mets à poster ! (D'ailleurs, s'il y a des fautes dans ce chapitre 20 ce n'est évidemment pas fait exprès, et j'estime en faire moins que la plupart des auteurs) Mais bref. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout de même :) Bonne lecture !**

 **P'tite plume : Ouuiii je suis de retour ! C'était un chapitre sans trop d'action, mais celui-ci sera mieux, ainsi que le suivaannt huhuhu !**

 **Orphée : I AM BACK SWEETIE ! En tout cas je ne sais pas si Levi était Jaloux d'Armin héhé, peut-être juste un peu possessif ? *sifflote* Pour ce qui est de Grisha, pardoonn ! Il faut bien un peu de tristesse parfois non ? T.T D'autant que ma fic n'est pas toujours très rose... Dieu m'a façonnée Dark, sorry baby ! (non mais pourquoi on s'amuse tant à faire du franglais ? Ça me dépasse. Mais je le fais quand même. (contradiction incarnée bonjoouurr)) Tu sais quoi Jean sera bientôt là, j'y pensais aussi XD Je l'aime trop en meilleur pote d'Eren ! Bonne lecture mon bébé ~**

 **Asuna25 : Merciii ! C'était un chap plutôt tranquille, mais celui-ci l'est un peu moins ;)**

 **Eden661 : Bien sûr que Carla a été vengée ! Après on ne rattrape jamais vraiment une mort, n'est-ce pas..? T.T Bouuhouhou. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est mieux si Eren qui se fait démasquer ;) Mais l'inverse surprendrait pas mal de lecteurs non ? En tout cas cette scène est déjà prévue ! Ravie que le chapitre t'aie plu ! Plein de bisous !**

 **HoroLaSage : Merci pour ces compliments ! Je t'envoie des beuzous pas baveux ~ Pour ce qui est de ta question concernant Levi je ne vais pas te dire la réponse bien évidemment, même si à peu près tout le monde doit se douter de ce qu'il en est, pas vrai ? :3**

 **Easyan : Attends je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu à toi, nan ? XD Ouais, il me semble qu'on s'est déjà parlé nous deux ! Juste pour te dire que j'ai carrément badé devant les rimes de ta reviews T.T C'était trop cool. Et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Ton avis compte beaucoup, j'ai plein de respect pour toi la cocotte ! Yeah ~**

 **Crazyness : I am back louloute ! Tu as le droit de me taper, je comprendrais, surtout si je t'ai donné des insomnies T.T ( Ce qui me flatte un peu en fin de compte..) Je suis super heureuse que tu paraisses si attachée à L'Exécuteur :D D'ailleurs tu sais, si tu t'inscris tu sauras par mail quand je posterais un chapitre, ainsi plus besoin de vérifier sur le net trois fois par jour :P Je fais de la pub à personne j'le jure XD ! En tout cas j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce chapitre, beuzouilles ~ (torture de me voir commenter sur une autre fic alors que je postais pas ? ;3)**

* * *

« Eren…

Il faisait complètement noir, et cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête… Il s'agissait, à s'y méprendre, de sa mère. Il y avait une certaine résonance, désagréable, qui crissait contre ses tempes. Le volume du ton de Carla était lointain, puis se rapprochait tout à coup, comme criant contre son visage, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Il pressa ses paumes contre ses oreilles en souffrance, grimaçant de douleur. Il était seul, flottant dans une obscurité morbide, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'y avait rien autour à part lui.

\- Eren... Eren !

Il ferma fort ses paupières, serra ses mâchoires.

\- Eren... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Une certaine prise de conscience s'empara de lui, lui dénonçant la vérité : il n'était qu'endormi. Alors il se força à se tirer du sommeil, rouvrant ses yeux avec difficulté sur une pièce disposant d'une faible luminosité. Sa chambre. Mais elle possédait ici un angle différent, dans lequel il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il voyait en part importante son lit, ses draps défaits terminant leur course sur le sol et son oreiller prêt à les rejoindre ; mais aussi sa petite commode vieillotte qui avait jadis appartenu à sa grand-mère et était maintenant jonchée de vêtements à moitié sales. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, alors que le pouvoir qui électrifiait ses membres se retirait aussi rapidement que du poison s'infiltre dans les veines. Son corps tomba lourdement sur son matelas dans un craquement.

« Merde !

Il devait avoir cassé deux ou trois lattes de son lit vu le son émit. Mais ça n'avait pas été la raison pour laquelle il avait juré. Son pouvoir n'était pas resté activé, quand bien même il avait mis du temps à prendre conscience de son auto-stimulation. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il aurait dû rester dans les airs, au lieu de retomber comme un imbécile. Mais il avait une petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment. Il avait fallu qu'il rêve de sa mère. Et depuis son départ elle lui manquait terriblement. Pourquoi était-elle revenue pour ensuite repartir tout aussi sec ? Il avait beau rien n'en montrer en dehors, il était en fait atrocement chagriné. Sentiment mélangé à la peur, la colère. Et c'est, tout comme dans son rêve, qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant son draps contre lui dans ses poings crispés.

\- Maman... Tu me manques... »

Sa gorge se noua, mais ses yeux restèrent obstinément secs. Il se rendormit le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant que l'alarme de son portable ne se déclenche, lui signalant qu'il était temps de se préparer pour se rendre au travail.

.

Vous devriez le savoir, Eren n'est pas une personne joyeuse. Dès la naissance il a été doté de ce don qu'on nomme sous l'expression "déborder de vie". Mais cela peut également se transformer en malédiction, c'est ce qu'il faut savoir. Il ressent trop, et chaque déception devient pour lui comme un coup de poignard qui ne cicatrice jamais réellement. Parce qu'il est trop affecté par tout. On le lui a déjà dit, gentiment. Principalement Mikasa et Armin, qui tiennent à lui au possible. Ils veulent le protéger de la moindre souillure, et l'inverse est valable également. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il est depuis bien longtemps trop tard. Les ailes du brun qui promettaient d'être grandes et belles se sont faites attaquer de toute part, des plumes ont été arrachées, cassées, et les suivantes avaient fini par se détacher d'elles-mêmes. Les restantes sont tachées de pourpre. Car le corps entier d'Eren est en souffrance, couvert de cicatrices. Mais il survit. La moindre étincelle de bonheur est une flamme crépitante qu'il se promet de tenter de protéger et ne pas oublier. Tant qu'il y en a au moins une, il ne perdra pas totalement la raison. Tant qu'il y en a au moins une, sa quête ne sera pas aussi vaine que son existence.

.

Enveloppé de son long manteau, il attendait patiemment que les Rebelles se pointent au lieu de rendez-vous. Le brun était arrivé en avance. Il ne disposait pas d'une montre, mais il se doutait qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure. Le point de rencontre se situait dans l'impasse , là où il y avait la petite pièce secrète souterraine en-dessous d'un garage, dans laquelle il avait été emmené il y a maintenant de cela sept jours. Impasse . Faisant des allées venues sur les toits, une main prête à saisir son katana à tout moment, il commença à se demander pourquoi les autres n'étaient toujours pas là. Il est préférable d'être un minimum en avance pour ce genre d'entrevue, non ? De faibles bruits de pas se firent au même moment entendre, et le jeune infirmier se tourna vers le petit attroupement qui lui faisait face. Il y avait à sa tête Hanji, suivie de sept hommes, puis, légèrement en retrait, Levi. Ils étaient évidemment masqués. Cette première s'avança et lui balança un objet qu'il identifia comme étant le modificateur de voix. Il s'empressa de l'enfiler, pressant le bouton comme elle le lui avait montré la semaine dernière. Le fonctionnement du petit appareil n'était guère ardu.

« Salut toi ! l'aborda-t-elle avec un entrain non dissimulé.

Elle s'approcha à grandes enjambées, se stoppant à une distance raisonnable de l'Exécuteur. Un léger silence plana avant que ce dernier ne se racle la gorge.

\- Qui allons-nous tuer ce soir ?

Seule une bourrasque de vent lui répondit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû paraître si brusque, il avait regretté ses mots au moment même où il les prononçait. Mais il était à bout de nerf, et le fait - compréhensible - que ses nouveaux "compagnons" l'aient laissé dans un flou total quant à la mission de ce soir n'arrangeait rien. Un rire coupa ses réflexions.

\- J'aime bien ton côté sarcastique et pessimiste de première, pouffa la brune. Ça te donne l'air plus humain, moins monstrueux.

Il aurait voulu répliquer que, quant à lui, ce qu'il appréciait d'elle était cet étrange aspect trop franc. Mais il se tut. Il devait faire gaffe à ne pas faire trop ami-ami avec les rebelles. Bien qu'il soit clairement en plein milieu de cette pente avec l'un d'eux. En revanche, ça c'était une autre histoire, complètement différent de la situation actuelle. Chose qu'il aurait bien voulu croire.

\- Bon ! intervint Hanji une nouvelle fois en tapant dans ses mains. On va maintenant t'expliquer en quoi consiste la mission de cette nuit.

Le brun croisa les bras, attentif. La jeune femme poursuivit :

\- Nous allons nous rendre à une entrevue. Un de nos alliés sera présent. Le truc, soupira-t-elle en abaissant les épaules, c'est qu'on le soupçonne d'avoir changé de bord. On a intercepté un message louche étant à l'attention de notre cher chef Zackley de la Police Spéciale.

Le jeune infirmier hocha la tête avec raideur. Il avait encore du mal à considérer les Policiers Spéciaux comme l'ennemi, du moins une part, mais en ce qui concernait Zackley c'était différent. Ce type avait toujours eu une attitude de salaud glacial. Tout ouïe, il écouta la suite :

\- Ce rendez-vous que nous avons avec notre allié, Keith, est une routine. Cependant ça risque de dégénérer s'il tente quoi que ce soit pour nous livrer aux flics.

\- Ce mec n'a toujours été qu'un bâtard appâté par l'argent.

Surpris, Eren se tourna vers Levi, qui venait de balancer cette phrase. Le noiraud avait contourné le petit groupe des sept hommes pour venir se planter aux côtés d'Hanji, quoiqu'un peu en arrière.

\- C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, continua-t-il platement. C'est un salopard qui joue trop avec le feu, alors s'il cherche à se payer notre gueule n'hésite pas à le planter.

Notre protagoniste se tourna vers Hanji. Il avait du mal à s'attarder sur Levi sans se sentir mal.

\- Il va donc bien falloir tuer, ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas certain ! Tout peut arriver. Mais... oui, tu va sans doute devoir supprimer quelques personnes.

Il baissa le menton sans rien dire à l'entente de ces mots. Il ne se sentait pas mal, plutôt blasé. Voire non, il ne ressentait simplement rien du tout. Juste un vide chiant beaucoup trop creux. Il put remarquer que tous s'étaient raidis, y compris le Chien. Ils attendaient une quelconque réponse, à n'en pas douter.

\- D'accord.

Huit paires d'épaules se détendirent doucement.

\- Hourraaa ! ne put se retenir de s'écrier la brune. Tu es vraiment parfait !

Il ne releva pas. Parce que non, il n'était pas parfait. Commettre des meurtres n'était pas parfait. Obéir aveuglément à des ordres n'était pas parfait. Mais il restait l'Exécuteur, celui qui sauvait les innocents, celui qui tentait éperdument de remettre la ville dans le droit chemin. Ce bien que lui-même s'en soit déjà détourné depuis trop longtemps. A un âge trop jeune. Son aura s'assombrit considérablement, tant et si bien que cela se fit ressentir par chaque personne présente. Tous frémirent inconsciemment. Ah, mis à part Levi, qui parut le dévisager étrangement.

\- Il est temps de partir, intervint le noiraud d'une voix rauque.

Il tourna le dos et s'éloigna sur les toits sans jeter un regard en arrière. Eren fut le premier à réagir et partit à sa suite, jusqu'à parvenir finalement à sa hauteur. De temps en temps ses iris turquoise papillonnaient dans sa direction. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi.

\- Tu veux bien te concentrer sur la route ? Tu vas finir par me faire stresser, grogna Levi.

\- Parce que tu stresses, toi ? répliqua le brun immédiatement, goguenard.

Et il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Ce genre de remarque appartenait à Eren Jaeger, non pas à l'Exécuteur. Il put sentir la surprise du Chien sans même la voir.

\- Ta gueule.

\- J'ai une bouche, c'est pas moi le _chien_ ici.

Merde, merde, merde. Il avait dit cela de manière trop sèche, presque comme s'il en voulait réellement au gérant. Il rentrait dans son jeu du plus salaud. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas censés s'apprécier. Il devait le clasher autant que lui se permettait de le faire.

\- On va arriver, ne foire pas tout. » lui signala le noiraud, le ramenant sur terre.

Il devait vraiment le prendre pour un idiot doublé d'un imbécile. Ces deux termes sont assez synonymes, mais au moins pas de méprise, cela revient au même résultat. Levi s'arrêta subitement, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, sans doute afin de vérifier que tout le monde était bien présent. Tout aussi rapidement, il bifurqua sur sa droite, fortement penché vers l'avant. Ce dernier point n'échappa pas à Eren, pas plus que le signe qu'il fit à ses compatriotes. Ils venaient de pénétrer le territoire de ce Keith, et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se laissa dépasser par quatre ou cinq des rebelles, se concentrant sur le lieu. Il s'agissait d'immeubles sensiblement plus hauts que les autres et qui étaient, à s'y méprendre, vides. Ils avaient ainsi formé un cercle approximatif, reliés entre eux par de fines passerelles en ferraille. Vu de l'extérieur ils auraient pu paraître habités, pas si différents que les autres habitations qui les bordaient. Mais en fin de compte le jeu était bien caché. Pénétrer ces structures était impossible, de hauts grillages vaguement dissimulés en bouchait toute entrée. Une autre issue pouvait se trouver au niveau des toits. Mais là encore, petit problème, des gardes surveillaient. Pas de manière vraiment discrète, mais qui s'hasarderait par ici, hein ? Il restait donc les murs. S'accrocher aux fenêtres comme dans un parfait assassin's creed.

On tapota le bras du brun. Il pivota face à une Hanji sautillante.

« C'est là que ça devient amusant, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête de manière interrogatrice. Ils s'étaient maintenant stoppés au bord d'un des immeubles.

\- On descend, lui signala-t-elle en pointant le vide vers le bas.

Ah, il s'en était douté. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le préoccupa plus que ça. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas encore faits repérés ? Le jeune infirmier ne tarda pas à obtenir une réponse quand il remarqua trois paires de pieds allongées dans un coin. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. C'était plutôt la signification de la présence de ces hommes assommés - ou morts, qui sait. S'ils avaient été mis dans cet état, cela voulait dire qu'il était plus certain que ne lui avait fait comprendre Hanji de la culpabilité de Keith. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y aurait du sang versé cette nuit. La brune l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Toi, tu restes là à partir d'ici.

Deux rebelles vinrent l'encadrer.

\- On a besoin d'encercler tout ce beau petit bordel, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- En étant dix seulement ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Oh, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, lui signala-t-elle, pointant son pouce en direction des toits opposés.

Le brun plissa les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'hommes que quelques secondes auparavant. Sans doute le quadruple. Ce qui le turlupina le plus ne fut pas l'origine de la mission assez floue, mais plutôt son envergure. Ça semblait plus important que ce qu'Hanji lui avait fait comprendre. C'était du sérieux. Il calma sa respiration devenue plus affolée. Aurait-il un rôle si important que ça à jouer ? Si les choses venaient à déraper, ce qui serait logiquement le cas, il devrait faire ses preuves, non ? Cela signifiait-il éliminer le plus d'opposants possible ?

\- Et nous serons assez ? Je ne doute pas que ces bâtiments contiennent quelques hommes armés.

\- Oh mais c'est d'ailleurs le cas, fit-elle d'un ton léger.

\- On se magne, intervint Levi, qu'on en finisse rapidement. On évitera la casse si on peut.

\- Tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde, soupira le jeune infirmier.

Le noiraud pivota vers lui, hésitant sûrement entre lui répondre ou l'ignorer. Ou encore l'insulter.

\- Peu importe, soupira-t-il finalement, puis il se tourna face à Hanji. Bouge-toi le cul au lieu de faire la parlote.

\- Oui mon commandant. » se raidit-elle, mais notre protagoniste savait qu'elle n'avait nullement pris ça au sérieux.

Sur ce ils se laissèrent tomber de l'immeuble, retenus évidemment - et fort heureusement - par des petits crochets coincés sur le toit, à la façon Batman. Eren se tourna lentement vers les deux rebelles qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci étaient en train de dépouiller les gardes mis KO, leur piquant leur arme à feu. Il n'avait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, mais c'était en tout cas pas mal plus gros que de simples armes automatiques. Un certain genre de pistolet mitrailleur pour l'un, sans doute ? Et l'autre plus du type sniper ? Il n'avait jamais été un fada de ces trucs. Les deux hommes allèrent ensuite s'agenouiller vers le rebord surélevé du toit, qui leur permis de prendre appui pour tirer. Avant de se mettre complètement en position, l'un fit signe à notre infirmier d'approcher. Ce dernier vint se planter à leurs côtés, s'accroupissant et regardant ce qui se déroulait en contrebas.

« Hey, lui chuchota le rebelle près duquel il s'était installé. Enchanté.

Il avait retiré sa cagoule et lui tendait une main, que notre brun serra tel un automate. Face à lui se trouvait Erd. Erd le blond qui avait été déguisé en slip à fourrure, mais aussi le type de Titania, dont Eren avait tué le compatriote. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre ces deux personnes, qu'il n'avait vu finalement que brièvement pour l'une. Non mais putain, qui aurait remarqué que le vigile d'une boîte doté d'un chignon stricte était également ce Erd complètement barré habillé façon Tarzan plouc ?! L'infirmier avala difficilement sa salive. Quel con. Non mais quel con. Il avait relâché sa vigilance, et cette information lui était passée sous le nez. Il se doutait que les amis que Levi lui avait présentés faisaient partis de l'organisation, mais il n'avait pas fait ce rapprochement concernant Erd, le vigile de Titania. Il ne s'était pas _souvenu_. Il travaillait pourtant sa mémoire... Merde, c'était jamais assez.

\- Je suis Erd. Et ça c'est Auruo.

Bien évidemment. Ce dernier parut moins enclin à lui serrer la pince, mais le fit tout de même, retirant brièvement sa cagoule avant afin qu'Eren puisse mettre un visage sur le nom. Bien qu'il le connaisse déjà en réalité.

\- Permettez que je n'ai pas la politesse d'enlever mon masque, dit notre brun, un sourire dans la voix.

Autant partir sur un terrain d'entente. Les deux rebelles rabattirent leur cagoule et s'ajustèrent sur le rebord de béton, l'œil dans le viseur de leur arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- A partir de maintenant on attend, lui répondit le blond.

\- Si ça dérape, continua Auruo, on règlera les choses d'ici. Toi vu que tu te débrouilles pas mal au corps à corps à ce qu'il paraît, ça serait bien que tu plonges dans la cohue.

Eren haussa un sourcil.

\- Attaque suicide ?

Erd eut un rire.

\- T'inquiète mec, Auruo et moi on gère pour ce qui est de tirer. On te couvrira les arrières.

\- Tant que vous ne me visez pas moi à la place, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne voulait guère faire office de chaire à canon.

\- Et puis t'es pas le seul à préférer l'approche à l'arme blanche. Plusieurs te protègeront.

\- Je vous crois, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais fais gaffe, le prévint Auruo en ricanant, il est possible qu'on se loupe si tu lambines trop.

Le brun plissa les yeux. De ce qu'il avait rapidement pu constater lors de leur rencontre, le châtain était un critiqueur de première, et se prendre à son jeu était le meilleur moyen de se faire apprécier.

\- Ce qui n'arrivera pas. Et je suis dans tous les cas à peu près sûr d'être en mesure de dévier tes balles.

L'autre s'adossa contre le muret, son arme posée à plat sur ses jambes en tailleur.

\- Mmh... Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses. Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Peuh.

Eren était mal à l'aise. Erd devait être un ami du brun qu'il avait tué, et peut-être même Auruo. Comment le blond pouvait-il lui parler de manière aussi détendue ? C'était étrange. A moins qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas ? Ça paraissait la réponse la plus logique. Ou alors... ou alors le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Probable. Dans ce cas s'en était d'autant plus gênant. Mais il devait faire comme d'habitude. Se montrer fort, implacable, sans hésitation. Il ne tenterait pas de nouer un quelconque lien avec les rebelles. Il souhaitait simplement être accepté au sein de l'organisation.

\- Aur' en position, intervint Erd.

\- Ah, ça commence ? fit son compatriote d'une voix traînante.

\- Ouaip. Viens voir ça monsieur le justicier.

Notre protagoniste s'accouda sur le rebord du muret, cherchant ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant en contrebas. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Levi avait retiré sa cagoule et s'avançait accompagné du reste de la petite troupe au milieu de gars armés. Neuf contre une vingtaine dans la cour. Mais dans les bâtiments autour Eren pouvait voir quelques autres types qui attendaient derrière les fenêtres, armes chargées prêtent à faire feu. Putain... Les rebelles devaient être confiants sur ce coup-là, parce que...

\- On est pas assez, dit-il.

\- On gère je te dis, soupira le grand blond.

Notre brun ne répondit rien, trop obnubilé par le noiraud qui s'avançait parmi cette bande de fous furieux. Ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Si les choses tournaient mal aucun des deux côtés adverses ne s'en sortirait indemne. Le noiraud avait beau être quelqu'un de très fort, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien. C'est ça qui le turlupinait. La sécurité du gérant de Titania. Il tiqua à cette pensée.

\- Levi s'en sortira ?

\- Levi s'en sort toujours, enchaîna directement le châtain.

Erd ricana.

\- Ce petit con a toujours eu un instinct de vie bien supérieur à la moyenne.

Ça ne le rassura pas vraiment pour autant, mais c'était déjà ça. Il se remit sur ses deux pieds.

\- C'est trop calme. Ils sont trop concentrés au centre.

Il commença à reculer. Il avait une mauvaise impression. Un truc clochait, y avait quelque chose qui le foutait mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Auruo.

Un regard qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Il fouilla les toits des yeux, sans succès, et quand son regard se reporta au niveau d'Erd et Auruo, il retint son souffle. Elle était juste là, debout sur le muret, le fixant avec obstination. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge.

\- Maman..., souffla-t-il doucement.

Carla descendit du rebord, puis s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de lui.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Eh Monsieur le Justicier, tu nous la fais pas à l'envers hein ? fit Erd, haussant le ton.

Notre brun déglutit, son cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique. Les choses n'arrivent jamais au bon moment. Carla était de retour, mais cela signifiait qu'il était toujours aussi fou. Comment est-on censé agir face à cette apparition ? Il serra les poings, souffla un coup et se reprit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur l'extérieur, je ne suis pas serein.

Il se détourna et se ramassa sur-même, puis bondit.

\- Eh mec, on a déjà des gars pour ça ! » lui dit le blond.

Mais dans ces moments Eren ne faisait confiance qu'à son instinct. Que le reste aille se faire foutre. Et il avait un truc à régler. Il prit un peu de hauteur, s'éloignant du cercle de bâtiments. Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu raison. Venant de trois directions différentes, les lumières rouges et bleutées de la Police s'approchaient, menaçantes. Keith avait donc bien trahi l'organisation. A combien s'élevait les récompenses de la Police en échange d'informations juteuses ? Il regarda quels véhicules étaient les plus proches, puis fonça vers eux. Trois voitures venaient du Sud, et c'est vers elles qu'il se dirigeait. Il était environ deux heures du matin, les rues étaient par conséquent vides.

« Eren.

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Eren, ne m'ignore pas.

Il fit volte-face vers sa mère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! explosa-t-il. Tu te barres pendant plusieurs jours sans prévenir, puis tu réapparais comme une fleur ?

\- Je ne -

\- Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu n'as pas d'excuse.

Ses mâchoires étaient si serrées qu'elles auraient pu craquer à n'importe quel moment. Peut-être que s'il se pétait toutes les dents il n'arriverait plus à parler correctement et Carla le laisserait donc tranquille. Putain. Il avait de la merde dans la tête. Parce que le départ de sa mère avait de nouveau laissé place au gouffre qui le composait habituellement, et voilà qu'elle pointait le bout de son nez, refoutant un voile d'espoir par-dessus.

\- Si je suis partie c'est à cause de toi Eren ! riposta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu allais mieux, mon travail était terminé. Dois-je te rappeler que je viens de ta tête ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de ça. Elle évitait le sujet au possible, et lui avait fini par faire de même.

\- Excuse-moi mais j'ai un job à remplir, dit-il avec raideur, la dépassant, reprenant son ascension vers les trois voitures de police.

\- Eren... Ne m'en veux pas...

Il avait senti ce ton, si empli de tristesse. Il inspira profondément, toujours dos à elle.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas... maman. Mais maintenant je dois travailler. Tu es vraiment venue au mauvais moment.

Bien. Sa voix n'avait pas flanché, il était parvenu à rester calme et ferme.

\- Mon chéri.

Des doigts froids vinrent entourer son poignet et il serra fortement les paupières. Le brun sentit son cœur tressaute, en pleine détresse.

\- Mon chérie, continua-t-elle, pourquoi te diriges-tu vers des voitures de la police ?

Comptait-elle lui faire la moral ? Il se dégagea doucement de son emprise et se remit à descendre vers les véhicules, sautant de blocs en blocs composés par son esprit lunaire.

\- C'est ça mon job maman, tu devrais être autant au courant que moi que les choses ont changé par ici.

\- Eren, arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle. On devrait y réfléchir ensemble ! »

Carla n'obtint aucune réponse. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour réfléchir encore et encore, maintenant le brun devait agir, se bouger le cul. Avec tout ce fichu temps perdu, les voitures s'étaient bien rapprochées. A partir d'une certaine hauteur il se laissa tomber, atterrissant droit sur le capot de la dernière, puis s'écarta avec souplesse. Maintenant ça commençait vraiment. Tandis que le chauffeur venait de maîtriser le véhicule, les deux autres passagers présents avaient déjà sorti leur arme et la pointait à présent sur lui. C'était ça que notre protagoniste voulait ressentir, ses veines gonflées à bloc d'adrénaline, son sang qui circulait à vitesse grand V jusque dans les zones les plus reculées de son corps. C'était ce qu'il aimait, être dans sa bulle active où il n'avait pas besoin de se poser la moindre question. La règle était simple. Il devait se protéger des attaques extérieures et riposter pour qu'il n'y en ait plus. Quoi de plus habituel ? C'était cette loi qui régissait presque chaque jeu, chaque bataille de notre vie quotidienne. C'était d'une logique implacable.

Il s'abaissa à hauteur du goudron et glissa jusqu'à la voiture, puis enfonça sa lame dans la portière passager de devant. Touché au bras. Un de moins. Il retira son katana encore plus rapidement et contourna le véhicule par l'arrière. Il devait faire vite, avant de se faire prendre en embuscade. Deux portes s'ouvrirent et il se tint prêt. Il envoya voler l'arme des mains de la fille flic du bout de sa lame, puis la tira par le poignet et la mis à terre, la frappant au niveau du plexus, coupant sa respiration. Le chauffeur arrivait par l'autre côté, et Eren n'eut qu'à bondir au-dessus de la voiture. L'homme n'eut que le temps de voir un amas de tissus noir fondre sur lui qu'il était déjà inconscient, lourdement assommé. Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, l'Exécuteur se rua sur les deux autres voitures de police qui restaient et venaient à peine de s'arrêter. Les flics étaient six et armés, notre brun ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre, il devait agir alors qu'ils étaient encore en état d'hébétude. Replaçant le fourreau de son katana, il ouvrit une portière à la volée et assomma deux hommes, puis procéda de même pour celui de derrière. Ne restait qu'une voiture. Les policiers étaient sortis de la dernière, quatre cette fois-ci. Deux de chaque côté. Accroupi et appuyé contre le second véhicule, notre brun fit abstraction de tout. Le bruit de son cœur résonna une dernière fois dans ses oreilles avant de s'éteindre. Il laissa un long souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis retira le fourreau de son katana. Ce fut le moment. Il plongea sur le bord droit de la voiture, se servant du premier homme comme d'appui au niveau du haut de son bras afin d'envoyer au tapis celui de derrière, la protection du dessus de son pied venant s'écraser contre sa tempe. L'autre fut ainsi poussé en avant, mais pas suffisamment fort pour qu'il ne tombe. Notre protagoniste le savait bien, ce fut pour cela qu'il recula, exerçant un demi tour du haut de son corps, la brusque rotation lui conférant une montée en puissance avec la vitesse, et son coude s'enfonça dans les cotes de l'adversaire. Plus que deux hommes. Il fit comme pour la première voiture, il sauta par-dessus le toit. Il atteignit l'un à l'épaule, l'écorchant pas trop profondément de son katana. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'autre serait si éloigné, et il ne put le toucher. S'il ne voulait en tuer aucun, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se servir du premier en tant que bouclier, la lame appuyant contre le bas de son dos.

« Toi..., grogna le policier libre avec fureur, pointant son arme sur eux.

\- Yann, baisse ton flingue, marmonna l'autre.

Mais il ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

\- Eh l'Exécuteur de mes deux, tu sais qu'il y a une bonne prime pour ta capture ? Tu m'en veux pas si je t'amoche un peu plus que nécessaire ?

Quoi ? Une prime ?

\- Désolé Franck, soupira le policier, son index pressant la détente.

Le coup partit, touchant l'otage du brun juste en dessous de la clavicule. La chaire y était mince, et la balle transperça les fibres sans trop de difficulté à cette courte distance. Elle ressortit de l'autre côté, atteignant Eren sur le bord de l'épaule. Eh oui, il s'était déjà écarté, balançant Franck sur le traître. L'homme tira une fois de plus, touchant son collègue sur le flan cette fois. Quelle enflure. Notre brun fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de le tuer, si bien que ça lui comprimait les poumons. Il enfonça sa lame dans la poitrine du sale type, qui s'écroula sur l'asphalte, les yeux écarquillés. Mais notre infirmier sentit brusquement qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, de beaucoup trop proche. Il s'abaissa tout en se retournant, son katana stoppant sa course à deux pauvres centimètres du ventre de Carla.

\- Merde maman, jura-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Mais elle ne le regarda même pas.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que... mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as tué un policier ?

\- Il l'avait mérité.

\- Mérité ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un de ces fumiers dont tu avais l'habitude d'abattre, il s'agit ici d'un homme de loi ! Son métier, sa vocation ! Ce que faisait ton père !

Il se redressa et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de tirer sur l'un de ses collègues. Tu devrais réviser ton jugement. Notre travail ne nous représente pas.

\- Mais Eren bon sang, tu ne peux pas juste tuer un policier comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle. Et tu vas te mettre encore plus en danger !

Elle courut et se planta devant lui, ses prunelles le fixant avec fermeté. Sa main glissa en direction de sa joue, l'effleurant à peine, en une douce brise.

\- Ce sont ces rebelles qui t'ont monté la tête, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté. Ne les laisse pas faire mon chéri. Tu vaux tellement mieux...

\- Maman, l'arrêta-t-il. Ouvre les yeux. J'ai toujours été un tueur.

Il avait la boule à la gorge en prononçant ces mots, mais continua :

\- Je ne suis pas une personne bien. Je suis un connard, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Mais si ça peut me permettre de sauver des vies alors je n'hésiterais pas, je tuerais encore et encore.

\- Mais on -

\- Maman, la coupa-t-il, il y a de nombreuses personnes qu'on ne peut pas raisonner. C'est trop tard pour employer cette méthode inutile. C'est affligeant je sais, mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne aujourd'hui.

Il partit en courant. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir. La première chose importante était de protéger l'organisation. Les derniers mots de sa mère le frappèrent en pleine poitrine, mais il continua d'avancer, sans se retourner.

\- Tu te fais manipuler par ton irrépressible besoin d'être soutenu dans ta quête de justice ! Mais tu cours droit au massacre ! Ce ne sont pas des personnes dignes de confiance ! Tu... Tu me déçois tant ! Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Il courra plus vite et encore plus vite, grimpa au sommet d'un bâtiment et s'élança dans le ciel. Il aurait voulu hurler, de toutes ses forces, mais n'avait même pas assez de souffle pour cela, ce dernier restant obstinément coincé dans sa gorge sèche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les hauts immeubles qui abritaient le gang de Keith. Levi se trouvait là-bas, peut-être acculé. Les rebelles avaient besoin de son aide. C'est pour cela qu'il devait faire vite, éliminer sans plus attendre la menace que représentait la Police. On ne peut pas toujours faire dans la dentelle. S'il était menacé, l'Exécuteur était forcé de riposter non ? Quitte à verser un peu de sang.

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! Alors mes chéris, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Encore de l'action dans le prochain chapitre en tout cas ! Et bientôt un retour de notre cher Jean qu'on aime !**

 **Grosses beuzouilles ~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut mes agneaux ! Ceci est le chapitre 21, déjààààà ! Bouuuhouhou ! Et comme je vous l'avais dit je compte m'arrêter vers 25 chapitres. Ce qui ne sera évidemment pas le cas. Je dirai plutôt 35 au train où vont les choses X) J'ai repris un peu de poil de la bête pour écrire vous savez ! Pour ce chapitre en deux jours il était bouclé ! J'ai embarqué mon ordi au taffe, pour écrire dans mon trajet de tram et pour ma pause de midi d'une heure ! (Je suis fière, oui oui) Et je continuerai de faire ça dorénavant ;)**

 **Vraiment NAVREE pour le temps de publication… J'ai repris en partie grâce à la fic superbe The Beautiful Beast et également grâce à la personne que j'aime… Je lui ai fait part de mes soucis pour écrire, de mon histoire, et ça m'a redonné de la motivation !**

 **Donc voilà, cette fois-ci je suis REELLEMENT à fond. Certes ça tombe mal puisque j'ai ma prépa et un travail à côté, mais j'ai toujours écrit le soir alors en fin de compte pas trop de soucis ;) (et comme je l'ai dit, maintenant j'embarque mon ordi partout)**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent encore, un gros MERCI. Vos reviews me soutiennent énormément, elles me donnent l'envie de continuer. Sur ce, je vous aime ~ Et tites réponses à reviews :**

 **P'tite Plume : Marchi pour ces compliments tous doux *-* Eeeh oui, je lis my beautiful beast moi aussi, cela va de soi… Je suis impressionnée par l'histoire de cet auteur !**

 **Easyan : Tu sais que j'attends ton chapitre, oh ! Ah oups, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais pas commenté ! *baisse la tête la mine coupable* demain promiiiis ! Nan mais attends, plus de 30h sans poster ? Inadmissible ! XD Oui je sais que moi je peux aller me doucher là-dessus, no comment. Ouais Carla peut paraître chiante ou too much, mais en fin de compte on ne se met jamais assez à la place des gens ;) Et son fils est un putain de killer psychopathe qui part en cacahuète ! Ce chapitre n'est pas trop chargé de trucs inattendus non, enfin je crois pas… Merci encore pour la remotivation au fait ! *3* De grosses beuzouilles sur twé (Je t'ai fait une petite pub à la fin XP pour te montrer mon soutien ! Preuve que je kiffe vraiment ta fiction..Ahhlala tu m'as prise dans ton filet !)  
**

 **Baba-chan : Elle est là ta suite ;) (Eh attends, au moins c'est moins que les quatre semaines de la dernière fois !) Alors oui. Carla est louche XD Mais je ne te dirai pas pourquoi elle est làààà huhuhu !**

 **Crazyness : Salut mon bébé ! Ca farte ? Houlà ça fait des années que j'ai pas dit ça moi… Merci pour tes si nombreux compliments, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens comme une guimauve toute rose maintenant ! Merci, merci, merci mille fois, je t'adore ! Pour ce qui est de l'inscription moi aussi j'ai eu du mal XD j'ai eu besoin d'aide parce que je m'en sortais pas ! Je peux te dire que je me trouvais trop nulle aussi, hahaha XD Gros beuzzzzouuus !**

 **Rin Yumii : Deux reviews pour un chapitre ? Je dis oui ! XD En tout cas tu as raison, merci d'être toujours présente après autant de temps :) Merci pour tes encouragements ... Je m'accroche, je m'accroche ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! beuzouilles ~**

 **Nekoko 3 : Hello ma louloute ! Je suis en vie, oui oui (t'as vu moins de 4 semaines se sont écoulées avant de poster ce chapitre-ci ;D 2 et demi, yeah ~) Comment ça au pire tu t'en fiches de la suite de mon histoire ! Eh, Oh ! Non mais t'es trop mignonne de t'être inquiétée alors je te pardonne cet affront. (Inscris-toi pour faire des MP wesheeuuh) Bréééfeuh. Pour te rassurer, je te préviens qu'Eren n'aura pas fini de surprendre Levi, voire le choquer (c'est certain même XD) - et lui envoyer des phrases badass bien sûr ! Levi ne sera pas trop en reste non plus pas de soucis ;) Carla caca. Ça me fait penser à perlinpinpin, je sais pas pourquoi... En tout cas on va la revoir la madre ! Big beuzouilles ~**

 **Kumiro : Ouuiii je suis là ! Je pense qu'au fond il ne peut pas y avoir dans cette histoire des "gentils" complètement gentils. On n'est jamais bien innocents ;3 Bonne lecture poulette**

 **Majinaru : Un moiiis que tu vérifies ? Ouïe ! Pardon T.T je m'en veux vraiment ! En tout cas un peu plus de deux semaines pour ce chapitre-ci, je m'améliore tout de même ;D) Marchi de me suivre et pour ta review toute gentille -3-**

 **WildDarkWolf : Ah mais c'est lovesnk ! Tu sais que j'avais deviné dès le début en fait, puisqu'il est what the f*** XD Je t'ai manquée mais maintenant je suis de retour ma cocotte en sucre ! Enfin, *mes cocottes en sucre (puisqu'on dirait que y en a plusieurs là-dedans). Tu écris alors ? Tu vas poster sur ce ship ? (Ou un autre ?) :D Pète sa maman !**

 **Autumn : Dans le prochain chapitre le Eren Levi est de retour :3 huhuhu ! Maintenant on va essayer de forcer le rapprochement quand même ! J'aime bien quand c'est pas subi, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas trop rester sur le 2cm d'avancement par heure ;) Ah oui, ce fameux Jean ! C'est vrai que moi aussi j'adooore quand il y a de la jalousie par rapport à lui *-* Vraiment mon kiffe total je te jure ! Alors franchement je te le dis, je comptais pas faire une scène avec lui... Mais là je viens d'avoir une idée qui claque (enfin pas trop, mais pas mal quand même), et qui s'étale un peu sur le temps, alors en fait ouais, Jean va venir embrouiller le petit cœur de Levi envers Eren, muuhuhu, il va foutre la meeeerde !**

 **Scaritty : Aaaww mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as dévoré ma fiction *-* C'est vrai que quand un truc me plait, faut que j'y finisse direct ! Et du coup parfois je lis trop vite... XD Merciii pour tes encouragements et heureuse que tu aimes ! Bonne lecture ~**

 **AH ET D'AILLEURS ! J'ai fait une petite référence à The Walking Dead ! (Série que j'affectionne tout particulièrement !) On verra si vous la trouvez :) (elle est naze) Ceux qui ont vu les derniers épisodes n'auront aucun problème pour cela ! (en fait c'est même qu'eux qui le verront…)**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Du sang.

Il y avait du sang partout.

Une masse noire approchait par la droite. Il fallut la frapper du coude dans le ventre afin de la mettre au sol, puisqu'une seconde venait rapidement, bien en face. La lame tueuse fendit l'air et dans les millièmes de seconde qui suivirent une profonde entaille apparut. De nouveau, du pourpre gicla, éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Mais le protagoniste ne pouvait s'arrêter là. Virevoltant sur le côté, il planta son arme aiguisée droit dans la poitrine de l'homme qui se trouvait à terre, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il mourut à peine après qu'il l'ait retirée de son corps.

Le souffle court, l'Exécuteur se détourna du massacre pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle, puis il bondit dans les airs.

C'était dégueulasse. Tout ce liquide corporel infiltré à travers ses fins vêtements lui collait à la peau. Répugnant. Ça puait. Il plissa le nez.

Des coups de feu le ramenèrent à la réalité à laquelle il aurait bien voulu échapper. Ça canardait par là-bas. On devait l'attendre. Attendre la machine à tuer. Il pressa le pas, se mettant à courir, forçant sur ses jambes brûlantes et épuisées.

Keith n'avait donc comme prévu pas tenu parole. Il avait trahi les Rebelles. Quelle merde. Et Levi… Il était en vie, à coup sûr. On lui avait assuré qu'il était fort et il avait d'ailleurs pu le constater de lui-même. Cela ne l'empêcha de se dépêcher d'autant plus. Les hauts immeubles étaient juste là, abritant la tuerie de ses façades grisâtres et trompeuses.

Un peu plus loin, sur un toit à la vue dégagée, Carla l'observait, figée. Mais il ne fit pas plus attention à elle. Le temps n'était pas la discussion. Il fallait penser à son objectif principal et rien qui compromettait sa réalisation.

Eren voyait rouge. Ce qui comptait maintenant pour lui était de s'assurer la survie des Rebelles et écarter les gêneurs.

Le vent giflait son manteau noir, l'envoyant frapper contre le haut de ses cuisses. Il faisait froid mais son corps était embrasé, inconscient des rafales, animé d'une détermination et d'une force aussi ardente que des braises. Il était épuisé mais ça n'était qu'un faible détail, c'était futile. Il avait l'habitude de puiser dans ses ressources situées jusqu'aux endroits les plus reculés de ses réseaux veineux. Il abimait son corps et le savait, mais lorsque l'on participe à une bonne cause il faut faire les choses jusqu'au bout, les achever. C'était sa devise. Ne rien laisser en suspens, dans l'attente. Il se reposerait ensuite.

Il pouvait bien tenir encore un peu plus, non ?

Les bâtiments étaient juste là, plantés en-dessous de lui, l'attendant avec une tranquillité presque morbide. Le brun se laissa tomber des deux petits mètres qui le séparaient d'eux. Il s'approcha ensuite à grandes enjambées du rebord du toit, s'accroupissant sur celui-ci et observa la scène en contrebas. A côté de lui Auruo et Erd tiraient avec véhémence, mécaniquement, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avec leur arme, celle-ci se fondant dans leurs épaules et leurs mains.

Mécanique. C'était exactement ça.

Il était lui-même devenu une satanée machine. Vous savez, comme dans ces rêves où l'on s'observe de loin. On est présent sans être vraiment là. Ce fut le rapprochement le plus explicite qu'il put trouver. Son esprit s'était détaché. Ou alors il s'était endormi, laissant place à autre chose, de plus bestial, de plus brut. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il aurait même pu dire que c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à des connards. Il s'emportait trop, il avait l'impression que son sang se figeait alors qu'il allait en réalité sans doute beaucoup trop vite dans ses veines pour qu'il ne parvienne à le sentir se mouvoir. Tout devenait flou, seul son objectif comptait. Eren était rongé par la noirceur, par la rancœur. Il n'était pas idiot, il s'en rendait compte. Malgré tout cela ne parvenait pas à le calmer, alors qu'il était conscient d'aller trop loin. Il avait toujours dépassé les bornes. Que ça soit au niveau de l'éducation et la discipline à l'école, de ses coups de tête au travail ou alors de ses envies bagarreuses. Il avait un besoin oppressant d'extérioriser par les gestes.

Mais, et comme à chaque fois, se le répéter ne suffit pas là non plus. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Faire tout péter.

Les coups de feu avaient bien baissé. Il y avait principalement eu le coup d'éclat du début, puis le calme mortel était peu à peu venu prendre confortablement sa place. C'était l'attente du coup d'envoi, c'était l'élaboration d'une stratégie. Et maintenant, qui frapperait en premier ? Eren avait toujours eu la preuve comme quoi il fallait faire le premier pas, être le camp à lancer l'attaque. Et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Les poings serrés, il analysait le plus rapidement la scène en contrebas. Sa vision s'était obscurcie, rougie même. Jusqu'à ce que subitement, il voit de nouveau correctement, comme se prenant une gifle qui le sortit de sa fixation meurtrière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Là, dans un coin et bien caché derrière une voiture se pelotonnait une masse noire. Levi. La poitrine de l'infirmier se serra. C'était pour lui qu'il s'était ainsi rué vers le repère de Keith, c'était pour lui qu'il s'était épuisé et acharné comme un loup affamé. Il ne laisserait pas le noiraud en arrière, il allait le sortir de là. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait foutu, mais il était clairement en galère. Beaucoup trop exposé. Les fenêtres en face ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre et quant à celles du dessus, les hommes seraient forcés de pointer leur tête vers l'extérieur et ainsi libre à eux de se faire exploser la cervelle. Mais… Il restait tout de même un certain pourcentage pour qu'ils aient les couilles de le faire. Ou alors dû à leur manque de matière grise. Le brun secoua la tête. Levi… ou le Chien, peu importe, ne méritait pas de mourir. Il était bon, il était droit et gentil. Il prenait soin des autres, de son entourage et même encore plus. Il avait un cœur empli de générosité et d'attention. Bien que caché sous une bonne dose de grognements et d'insultes, mais ça contribuait à son charme si particulier.

« Eh Monsieur je me barre en foutant la trouille à ses coéquipiers, t'es de retour ?

Erd. Il avait presque oublié les deux rebelles. Il inspira profondément, gardant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait sauver les apparences.

\- Le clebs est dans une position de merde, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le tirer de là ?

Sans doute aurait-il dû paraître moins hargneux. Les deux autres ne répondirent pas, à la place de quoi ils le fixèrent, figés. Voire même choqués.

\- Quoi ? grogna le jeune infirmier.

\- Eh bah dis donc… t'as pas l'air d'avoir perdu du temps toi, siffla le blond pendant qu'Auruo jaugeait notre protagoniste avec une moue dégoûtée.

Petit instant de flottement.

\- Hein ?

\- T'es crade et tu pues le sang à trois kilomètres à la ronde, renifla le châtain, lui fournissant une explication concise.

Ah, oui. Ses fringues étaient imbibées de liquide corporel et son masque ne devait plus paraître aussi blanc qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela lui remémora ses prouesses de quelques maigres minutes auparavant. Prouesses mon cul. Des cris l'assaillirent, ceux des policiers qu'il avait tués en masse. Ça avait été comme s'il combattait en pleine transe et maintenant qu'il reprenait conscience de ses méfaits, les impacts pleuvaient sur lui comme un million d'aiguilles. Ça faisait mal. Il souffrait. Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais ça ne servirait à rien. A la place de quoi il fut pris de tressaillements. Il voulait échapper à tout ça, ne pas y penser, juste frapper. C'était le seul remède. Donner des coups jusqu'à ne plus sentir son propre corps, ni même celui qui rentrait durement en contact avec le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu comme merde ? grinça Auruo, peu amène.

Eren gonfla les narines.

\- Je vous ai sauvé la peau du cul. La flicaille venait dans plusieurs directions, je les ai stoppés.

Il y eut un blanc entre deux courants d'air de malaise.

\- Et… de quelle manière ? fit le blond d'une petite voix, qui était retourné à son poste, visant soigneusement la cour un peu plus bas.

\- Peu importe, déglutit le brun. Ils vous foutront la paix maintenant.

\- « Nous » foutront la paix, corrigea immédiatement Erd.

Puis il soupira avant de continuer :

\- Tu as beau être fort, t'as l'air d'en avoir bavé. T'as bien dû risquer ta vie une fois ou deux…

Où voulait-il en venir ?

\- Alors… Merci, termina-t-il en marmonnant.

Le châtain émit un « mh » pas très convaincant, mais c'était tout de même ça. Cette marque de… il ne savait trop quoi mit le jeune Exécuteur d'autant plus dans l'embarras.

\- De rien, grinça-t-il presque. Z'aviez qu'à être mieux préparés aussi.

Auruo voulut rétorquer mais Erd le devança :

\- Ça n'avance pas cette situation de merde, se plaignit-il, puis il se tourna brusquement vers notre brun, comme touché par la lumière divine. Et si tu te jetais dans la cohue ?! Ça ferait bien avancer cette connerie et au moins mettrait les choses au clair !

\- Les choses au clair ? répéta Eren, curieux.

\- Comme quoi tu es des nôtres pardi, fit-il avec assurance, et le brun put sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Ça leur en boucherait un coin à ces salopiauds.

\- Débile, le morigéna le châtain. Il va pas se jeter comme ça dans le vide à découvert, surtout pour cette raison débile.

\- Tch, ricana le blond. Il sera pas seul. On n'est pas les tireurs d'élite pour rien.

\- Tu débloques, grogna l'autre.

\- Ce plan me plaît.

Les deux rebelles, éberlués, se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers l'Exécuteur qui venait d'élever la voix.

\- H-qu-hein ? bégaya Erd.

\- Bah quoi, ne sois pas si surpris, c'est toi qui as proposé ce plan foireux, soupira l'infirmier.

Puis, toujours accroupis, sa main agrippa le rebord de l'immeuble et il se pencha sensiblement vers l'avant. Un sourire s'étala le long de son visage, bien caché par son masque souillé.

\- Et puis, j'aime cette idée. Ils ne s'attendront pas à voir débouler quelqu'un comme ça.

Furieux, Auruo se redressa.

\- A quoi vous jouez ?! Si tu te fais pas toucher par une balle c'est de la chance à l'état pur ! Tu veux clamser ou quoi ?!

\- Je vais tenter ma chance, fit le brun. Prêts ?

\- Qu-maintenant ? se récria le châtain en colère, se mettant rapidement en position.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on attendrait plus longtemps, grommela notre protagoniste, qui s'abaissa un peu plus vers le vide.

Il dégaina son Chisa katana et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration ralentit progressivement, à un niveau calme, reposé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende même plus. Il extirpa totalement l'air de ses poumons, puis prit une grande goulée d'oxygène, gonflant sa poitrine.

\- On commence par la droite. C'est parti ! »

Les deux rebelles auraient beau avoir répondu, il n'aurait pas entendu. Il était parti dans son monde à lui. Au début ce fut comme s'il flottait, puis, rapidement, la chute survint. Elle lui souleva le cœur et bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça ! Son pied rencontra une surface dure dans les airs. Il avait maintenant activé son don. Il était au niveau du dernier étage, le plus haut, son ascension allait finalement pouvoir débuter. Bifurquant sur la droite, en trois longues enjambées il fut suffisamment proche pour foncer sur l'immeuble. Se tournant à demi, il se jeta contre la fenêtre, celle-ci explosant et le bruit se répercutant aux alentours comme le ferait une avalanche, brisant le silence lourd de menace. Car maintenant, cette dernière avait éclatée. Ce fut le signe de départ. Des têtes sortirent de leur cachette, des cris retentirent. La fourmilière reprenait vie. L'Exécuteur l'avait ranimée et il ferait son job jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit définitivement éteinte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle ne pose plus problème.

« Un intrus ! hurla l'homme le plus proche dirigeant son arme sur le brun.

Mais celui-ci avait disparu. Apeuré, il regarda un peu autour de lui, perdu.

\- Jack, at-

Ce fut trop tard pour la mise en garde. L'homme se retrouva une lame en travers de l'estomac. Surpris, il s'étala au sol dans un gargouillis et un son mat. Notre infirmier prit rapidement connaissance des lieux. Il n'y avait là nulle trace d'appartements, simplement une grande allée coupée par quelques piliers. Et des hommes. Une dizaine. Ça allait être ardu compte tenu de la morphologie du bâtiment, mais c'était faisable. Il se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire en coin. C'était ce genre de challenge qu'il recherchait. Il put sentir l'adrénaline le parcourir.

C'était la vie.

Il était si proche de la mort que l'envie de vivre le boostait par une grande claque. Mais c'était agréable, c'était enivrant. Il retira sa lame du corps de l'homme et bascula sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il ne s'était jamais foutu dans une merde aussi grosse. Et putain, cette adrénaline vivace lui vrillait les omoplates, faisait fondre son cerveau. Chacune de ses cellules était en ébullition, prête à exploser.

Il entendit un déclic. L'arme prête à tirer. Il plongea sur le côté en direction du pilier le plus proche. Des rafales vinrent frapper le mur, mais elles n'étaient pas suffisamment puissantes pour passer au travers. Le brun entendit des pas prudents se rapprocher de lui. Mais quand les deux hommes parvinrent à sa hauteur, il n'était déjà plus là. A l'aide de son don le brun s'était hissé vers le plafond et, quand ces crétins ne trouvèrent que du vide, il leur tomba dessus avec exaltation. Prendre par surprise c'était le meilleur. En un geste circulaire il leur coupa la gorge en un flot de sang. Son oreille se tendit alors. Il pouvait entendre dans la cour qu'une bataille faisait rage. Il devait se dépêcher. Des voitures venaient d'y débouler, leurs pneus crissant sur le sol inégal.

Son cœur tambourina trois coups dans sa poitrine. C'était le signal. Il se jeta au milieu des gardes, tranchant à droite et à gauche, les pupilles dilatées et les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait l'impression de tout voir et à la fois de ne plus rien sentir. Il frémit sous l'excitation et un sourire naquit sur ses traits, découvrant ses incisives blanches. Il aurait voulu rire, là, tout de suite, sous le coup de l'ivresse effervescente. Son cœur s'affola un peu plus et ce fut si bon… Il aurait voulu que cette sensation ne cesse jamais. Une balle l'effleura à l'épaule, une autre sur le flanc. Ça ne deviendrait qu'une égratignure et puis… Il n'avait pas mal. Il avait conscience qu'on l'avait touché mais ne le sentait pas. Tout son être irradiait, brûlant, et noyant ses ennemis dans un feu fou, inatteignable. C'était dingue. C'était complètement dingue. Et il y était accro. Un rire lui échappa, résonnant parmi les derniers coups de feu de l'étage, achevant le silence.

Les trois derniers s'enfuirent en courant, glapissant. L'un avait fait dans son froc.

« Tss, soupira le jeune brun.

Toujours autant de vacarme dans la cour en tout cas. Et Levi… A peine ce nom parvint dans sa petite tête qu'Eren saisit deux corps par le haut des bras, les soutenant contre son épaule, puis sauta à travers la même fenêtre que par celle qu'il était entré.

\- Auruo, Erd, je compte sur vous. » marmonna-t-il.

Et il se laissa tomber de quelques mètres, atterrit sur une plateforme d'air puis fit de même jusqu'au premier étage, les deux hommes décédés bien serrés contre lui, le protégeant. Puis il sauta jusqu'au sol de la cour. Ici-bas, c'était devenu infernal. On se foutait des coups de batte, de poing, de matraque, de barre de fer, de couteau et dieu savait quoi d'autre. Le Chisa katana d'Eren avait beau ne pas être très long, il restait l'arme la plus dangereuse avec son habileté à fendre l'air et trancher sans problème, tout en ayant une portée plus que raisonnable. Le temps de comprendre où ça en était et qu'il élabore un cadre, il pressa les deux cadavres contre lui. Deux ou trois attaques rencontrèrent les corps sans vie. Le brun gonfla les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules, puis envoya valser les deux hommes morts contre ses opposants. Surpris, ceux-ci firent ce qui était le plus naturel, un réflexe : ils se protégèrent et repoussèrent les corps. Leur attention étant entièrement focalisée sur ces derniers, ils ne purent par conséquent esquiver à temps quand ils virent l'Exécuteur plonger sur eux. Le premier se fit trancher tout le long de la poitrine et, quant au second qui avait levé bien haut son couteau, il se fit arrêté en plein mouvement alors qu'il abattait son bras, recevant bien vite un coup de boule en plein nez. Il s'étala sur le dos, complètement sonné. Pour Eren au contraire, la douleur au niveau de son front le réveilla un peu plus – si c'était possible – et c'est à ce moment-là que débuta sa danse.

Il valsait parmi la foule, décochant des coups, en loupant de justesse et parfois même s'en prenant. Souvent sur les bras, qu'il brandissait pour se protéger. Mais ces enfoirés était vraiment nombreux, il en affluait toujours plus des bâtiments. Bientôt l'on commença à réaliser que l'Exécuteur était dans la place et un cercle flou se forma autour de lui. Seul contre tous. Le brun aurait voulu exploser de rire. C'était encore plus excitant, il avait d'autant plus la frousse de _crever_ comme un clébard.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué c'est qu'il y avait deux bêtes dans l'arène. Lui et… Des pas grattèrent le sol dans son dos, mais si légers qu'il avait failli les louper. Il fit volte-face brutalement. C'était Chien, juste là, lui tournant de trois quart le dos. Il reculait dans sa direction.

« Ces enculés sont des tapettes, cracha le noiraud. Mais ils sont nombreux. »

Ça en devenait d'autant plus intéressant cette situation, pour le brun. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne constate que le Chien ne portait plus sa cagoule, celle-ci pendant mollement autour de son cou, arrachée. Une prise de conscience le frappa net et de plein fouet. Il ne s'agissait plus de ce héro mystérieux au caractère bien trempé, violent, masqué. Maintenant c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il était encore difficile pour Eren de parfois se rappeler que, au fond, il connaissait le Chien. Qu'il en avait été étrangement proche. Il s'en était souvenu tout à l'heure, mais ça n'avait pas eu le même effet. Là, alors que la cagoule avait disparu et que le danger les cernait, le jeune infirmier pouvait réaliser combien il s'était gouré. Le noiraud et le Chien étaient identiques. Ils partageaient le même corps. Mais surtout, ils ne formaient qu'un. Ça, c'était encore dur à assimiler. Ils étaient Levi. Et alors qu'il le fixait plus longtemps que nécessaire, une vérité perturbante vint amèrement s'insinuer dans sa tête. Il devait protéger le gérant de Titania. C'était comme ça avec les personnes à qui il tenait ou qui possédaient un grand cœur, il ne pouvait les laisser dans le pétrin. Quitte à faire barrière de son propre corps. Cependant, puisque cela ne suffisait pas, une question tout autant affolante suivie d'une affirmation naquit dans sa cervelle déjà bien torturée.

Il protégeait Levi principalement parce que celui-ci avait bon cœur ou alors parce qu'il se sentait _proche_ de lui ?

Il ne pouvait le nier, il s'agissait de la seconde option.

Non qu'il ne s'en doute pas déjà, enfin tout de même pas jusqu'à cette ampleur, mais s'en rendre compte dans ce genre de situation donne un impact plus conséquent, plus marquant. Son estomac se noua et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Le noiraud s'était encore un peu rapproché, le brun finit par comprendre. Il se mit dos à lui, les bras écartés, attendant que la première attaque ne survienne. Il devait faire confiance à Levi. S'ils prenaient chacun une moitié à défendre au lieu que l'Exécuteur ne fasse tout le boulot afin de maintenir le noiraud à l'abri, au fond ce dernier serait sans doute davantage protégé. Le brun savait qu'il était fort, alors il fallait qu'il croie en lui. Au lieu de tout faire foirer sur un stupide coup de tête. Et puis merde, il ne s'agissait là ni d'Armin ni de Mikasa tout de même ! Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage !

Un cri le coupa de ses pensées tourmentées. Un homme brandissant une batte enveloppée de barbelés s'était élancé vers lui en même temps que deux autres hommes. Le même nombre du côté du noiraud. Eren avait saisi sans difficulté qu'il ne devait pas trop bouger de sa position. Il s'avança de deux pas rapides et frappa de toutes ses forces son pied contre le tibia du type de gauche. De sa main droite enserrant le katana il envoya ce dernier contrer la batte du mec du milieu. Mais pas uniquement contrer. Sa lame fendilla le bois et, poursuivant son ample mouvement, il l'emmena se fracasser contre la tête du dernier homme, à droite. La puissance du coup le fit tomber par terre et il ne se releva pas, le front éclaté. Peut-être allait-il mourir comme ça, tout simplement, la tête défoncée par une batte entourée de barbelés. L'homme qui tenait cette dernière avec un air horrifié la tira, tentant désespérément de la décoincer du katana. Et laissant ainsi à Eren tout son buste à découvert. Le jeune brun n'hésita pas et s'avança, lui plantant son genou dans le ventre. L'autre lâcha prise sur la batte, permettant à l'Exécuteur le luxe de s'offrir une seconde arme. Cette dernière avait été un peu amoché par sa lame mais restait en état pour mettre quelques couillons au tapis. Il la décoinça du katana de sa main gauche et l'expédia sur le visage du premier type, celui qu'il avait frappé au tibia. Le bruit fut sourd, mat, mais pas désagréable à son oreille. Les coups formaient chacun un son composant une musique, à laquelle il était habitué depuis un jeune âge.

« Pratique, murmura l'infirmier alors que de l'autre main il transperçait la poitrine de l'homme au centre, le dernier debout.

Le reste de la troupe – ils étaient une douzaine, les autres occupés à combattre des rebelles – comptait plonger vers eux tous en même temps. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire face à un ennemi les surpassant en habilité au combat. Mais cette petite démonstration de force enclencha la touche « retenue ». Eren sourit doucement, puis tourna la tête afin de voir où en était le gérant. Avec seulement un petit couteau il venait de terminer d'abattre ses trois opposants. L'Exécuteur put ainsi assister à la dernière scène, quand le noiraud tenait un des hommes par le cou et lui avait enfoncé sa lame en bas du ventre puis l'avait remontée d'un coup sec. L'infirmier ne put retenir un frémissement. C'était gore, mais surtout il se retrouvait lui-même dans ce geste hargneux. Levi saurait se défendre. Il en était certain. Sur cette pensée il fit faire des mouvements circulaires à la batte, du pourpre giclant jusque sur les ennemis qui lui faisaient face. Ils se reçurent le sang de leurs propres compatriotes à la gueule.

\- Tch, sadique, grogna Levi derrière lui et le surprenant, mais une trace d'amusement dans la voix.

Le noiraud n'avait pas loupé le geste que l'Exécuteur venait de faire.

\- Je préfère me qualifier de provocateur, ricana le jeune brun.

\- Si ça te permet de te sentir mieux, répliqua l'autre.

Avant qu'Eren ne puisse rétorquer un des types venait de leur envoyer sa barre de fer. Il allait la bloquer de son katana mais un bras entra dans son champ de vision et s'en empara souplement. Il pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Levi, qui jouait avec la barre tranquillement.

\- Heureusement que je peux faire deux choses en même temps l'péteux, se fouta-t-il ouvertement de sa gueule.

Sur ce il retourna l'arme à son ravisseur, celle-ci pourfendant l'air bien à l'horizontale et venant s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Elle ne le transperça pas bien sûr, mais elle eut au moins le mérite de lui couper le souffle et lui faire un mal de chien. Deux hommes profitèrent de l'action de Levi pour lui foncer dessus. Mais le noiraud les avait vus venir. Et alors qu'il allait mettre un bon coup de poing dans la gueule à l'un, une lame surgit le long de son bras et vint s'enfoncer dans l'épaule de l'opposant. Furieux, il se contenta de foutre par terre le second avant de faire volteface. Eren regardait devant lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de se tourner vers le noiraud. Il sourit sous son masque.

\- Bah alors, ne montre pas comme ça les crocs bébé chiot, le nargua-t-il. Je m'étais dit que tu risquais d'avoir besoin d'aide.

Il vit un autre gars hésiter à se lancer vers lui, mais alors qu'il brandissait son katana une lame passa près, très près de sa joue, pour finalement terminer sa course droit dans le coup de l'ennemi. Le couteau de Levi. Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction, joueur, pendant que le noiraud en sortait deux autres de sa ceinture au niveau de son dos.

\- Ta gueule, le rembarra ce dernier.

Ce fut peut-être le signal, en tout cas les sept hommes restant – deux s'étant ajoutés – plongèrent tous en même temps vers eux deux. Eren et Levi n'eurent pas trop de mal à se défendre et encore moins à riposter. Ils _concourraient_ à celui qui mettrait hors d'état de nuire le plus d'opposant ou encore prendrait l'autre au dépourvu. Plusieurs fois l'arme de l'un des deux se glissa sous le bras de l'un, mais cela le mettant plus à découvert du même coup, ainsi l'autre se tournait également pour le protéger. Et leurs lames et deux corps se superposèrent ainsi à maintes reprises, attendant que l'un finisse par baisser les bras.

Parce qu'il y avait une putain de question de fierté entre le Chien et l'Exécuteur. Il _fallait_ qu'ils aient le dernier mot. Quand il n'y eut plus que des corps en souffrance autour d'eux ils se calmèrent, se jaugeant avec colère. Bientôt ils trouveraient une faille pour prouver leur supériorité. Des ennemis s'étaient ajoutés aux autres, par conséquent bien plus de sept corps s'étalaient sous leurs yeux. La bataille était déjà terminée. Quelques rebelles s'étaient rapprochés afin de voir s'ils pouvaient leur prêter main fort, mais finalement ils avaient rapidement conclu qu'ils n'auraient fait que les gêner.

Le massacre prenant fin, nos deux concurrents firent un pas l'un vers l'autre, se fixèrent l'espace d'une seconde derrière leurs verres teintés puis se détournèrent dans un même mouvement.

\- La prochaine fois tête de con, grogna le noiraud.

\- La prochaine fois clébard. » confirma le brun, reniflant dédaigneusement.

Ils apprirent plus tard que Keith était parvenu à foutre le camp avec quelques-uns de ses hommes, mais qu'ils étaient déjà sur leurs traces, donc pas trop de problème de ce côté-là. Après ce cours compte rendu d'une Hanji étrangement et particulièrement excitée qui fixait à tour de rôle Levi et notre jeune protagoniste, ce dernier partit. La fatigue commençait à se faire plus insistante. Avant de s'en aller de son côté, il jeta un bref coup d'œil au gérant de Titania, qui le fixait sur le toit juste en face. Eren hocha discrètement la tête. Le noiraud ne lui répondit pas, mais continua de le fixer durant trois interminables secondes avant de se détourner et partir rejoindre le reste des rebelles. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

Maintenant, l'Exécuteur pouvait enfin souffler. Il venait de passer une soirée mouvementée à mort qui lui donnerait de sales courbatures demain – il allait souffrir au boulot – mais également une soirée enrichissante, qui lui avait permis une faible marque de rapprochement avec les rebelles. Pas seulement Levi, mais Erd et Gunther et également deux ou trois autres dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom, qui étaient venus lui dire un semblant de félicitation timide.

Eren était maintenant allongé sur son lit. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et il avait croisé ses bras sous sa tête, ses yeux tournés vers le plafond. Il repensait au retour de sa mère. Carla lui en voulait. Elle était apparue en un éclair et avait abattu sa colère sur lui, lui donnant à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Allait-elle revenir alors qu'il l'avait dégoûtée de la sorte ? Alors qu'il lui avait finalement montré le tueur sanguinaire qui se cachait en lui, à fleur de peau ? Il rabattit la couette sur lui, se pelotonnant sous elle, réfléchissant avec un air las.

Mais finalement, pourquoi se torturer autant avec de « et si » ? Peu importe ce qu'il imaginait, il ne pouvait deviner l'avenir ni toutes ses innombrables possibilités. Il vivait constamment dans l'attente.

Épuisé et l'esprit vidé, alors que ses paupières se fermaient doucement, il se redressa subitement comme frappé par la foudre, saisit son portable et pianota quelques secondes dessus avant de se remettre sous la couette et s'endormir pour de bon. La journée serait longue demain, il se devait d'être en forme. Au moins un minimum. Son corps avait beau supporter mille et une charge, il y avait toujours un moment ou une goutte d'eau finirait bien par déborder du verre. Il plongea immédiatement dans le sommeil.

« _Levi, je me suis finalement décidé à utiliser mon portable pour une des rares fois dans ma courte existence. J'espère que cet exploit te convaincra d'accepter mon invitation à boire un café dans la semaine ? Disons… au plus tôt ?_

 _Eren._ »

* * *

 **Hello… Yes, it's me, Maaarrrioooo ! Oops sorry .-. Alors ce chapitre les enfants ? Ça vous a plu ? Pas mal de lecture hein, pas forcément beaucoup de dialogues… Mais j'espère que c'était tout aussi parlant :)**

 **DU LEVI ET EREN AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! Pour ce qui est d'une petite scène de première pseudo jalousie interrogatrice, disons donc plutôt possessivité, je ne pense pas la faire dès le chapitre 22... Ça serait... trop tôt ? Je vais commencer à pas mal les approcher là ! Vous savez moi j'écris l'histoire, alors je ne me rends pas forcément compte... Je peux avoir votre avis s'il-vous-plaaiiit pour le prochain chapitre concernant cette marque discrète de jalousie/possessivité ? Help ! Help !**

 **Au fait, QUI ici lit sur l'ordi pour les fics ? Nan parce qu'on est d'accord que c'est surtout par portable non ?**

 **Ps : / ! \ petite pub pour Easyan :3 Si vous n'avez pas lu sa fic "The Beautiful Beast, allez-y ! C'est de la frappe atomique !**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut à vous mes cocos :) Eh, j'ai mis moins de deux semaines là oh ! Ça s'applaudit moi je dis :3 Bon… Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos si gentilles reviews là, je regrette T.T Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 2 de l'Ailleurs. Mais j'espère que la qualité du chapitre récompensera cela. D'ailleurs, vous l'aurez remarqué il est plus long ! Alors qu'il n'y a même pas la réponse aux commentaires ! Bravo à moi, bravo à moi. Vous pouvez me mettre la couronne de laurier sur la tête quand vous voulez. Ou alors me la faire manger. Ou encore percer mes chevilles trop gonflées, au choix. X)**

 **Je répète que votre soutien m'inspire et me motive, il me donne envie de poursuivre l'écriture. Le moindre de vos mots me touche, me rassure et me rend tout sourire ! Sur ce, commençons la première grosse moitié de ce chapitre en douceur, avec un petit Jean qui se pointe comme une fleur.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

Le réveil sonna à exactement cinq heures trente. Le son, strident, sortit immédiatement Eren de son sommeil, qu'il avait léger. Ça devrait être interdit de réveiller les gens aussi désagréablement franchement. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer le plafond, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières lourdes ne clignent plus trois fois par seconde, la sonnerie envahissant toujours terriblement le silence de son petit appartement. Peut-être tentait-il de s'habituer au son criard, sans réellement croire que c'était au fond possible que qui que ce soit puisse assimiler quelque chose d'aussi casse-pied. Soupirant, il s'extirpa difficilement du lit. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le parquet glacé et il frémit. Au moins le froid l'aidait à s'activer, il était son fidèle compagnon chaque matin, qu'il soit en forme ou non. A poil dans son boxer bordeaux légèrement trop large pour lui, le jeune brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche brûlante s'imposait.

Quand il eut terminé, il sécha doucement son corps meurtri. Il avait mis son réveil dix minutes plus tôt intentionnellement. Lorsque l'on est dans le feu de l'action on ne se rend pas toujours compte des impacts sur nous-même. On les ignore, on les oublie, on ne les sent pas. Eren ne s'était rendu compte de l'étendue de ses blessures qu'une fois parvenu à sa planque à vêtements de l'Exécuteur, lorsqu'il avait dû retirer ces derniers. Divers endroits sur sa peau l'avaient alors tiraillé en force à peine avait-il enlevé son manteau et il avait immédiatement compris que le port de manches longues allait s'imposer durant quelques jours. Des bleus du périmètre d'une pêche recouvraient tout le haut de son bras gauche à partir du coude. D'autres ornaient joliment ses deux omoplates, celles-ci ayant particulièrement pris, comme si le coup de la dernière fois à l'arrière de Titania avec la barre de fer n'avait pas suffi à réveiller la douleur. S'ajoutaient à ses bleus deux belles entailles sur le haut de l'épaule droite et le flanc du même côté. Il s'agissait d'éraflures de balles, cependant Eren n'avait pas réalisé qu'elles avaient particulièrement déchiré sa peau, jusqu'à frotter à vif contre sa chaire. Les bleus avaient beau être plus sensibles au moindre effleurement, si ces premières entraient en contact un poil trop fort avec une surface extérieure, c'était l'apocalypse. Non, il exagérait un peu, mais ça faisait tout de même un mal de chien.

Il changea ses pansements, les anciens étant assez rougis puisqu'ils avaient été apposés sur les blessures sanguinolentes. Le sang avait cessé de couler maintenant, le brun pouvait mieux constater l'ampleur des dégâts. C'était potable, enfin au moins c'était propre et les points de sutures pouvaient être évités. Il recouvrit les deux entailles d'épais pansements. Celui à l'épaule fut aisé à placer, mais ce fut plus douloureux pour celui du flanc, quand une décharge électrique lui remonta jusqu'à l'aisselle et qu'une chair de poule chemina tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fut suivit de frémissements un peu trop violents, qui immédiatement se répercutèrent sur les bleus, le faisant grincer des dents. Il fit fi de la douleur, plaqua le pansement et sortit de la salle de bain en vitesse.

Quatre minutes plus tard il était habillé et assis dans la cuisine, la radio le tenant éloigné du silence mortel de son réveil matinal. Il piqua du nez devant ses tartines à la confiture de fraise alors qu'il en portait une à sa bouche, se l'étalant à la place du menton aux narines. Son portable posé sur la table se mit alors à pousser une exclamation, lui signalant qu'il avait un message et le faisant du même coup sursauter, la malheureuse tartine lui glissant des mains pour venir s'étaler sur son jean tout propre.

« Merde…, ronchonna-t-il en regardant son écran qui s'était allumé tout en retirant le bout de pain poisseux, de manière à voir qui pouvait bien lui écrire à cette heure.

Il manqua de faire tomber une nouvelle fois sa tartine quand il vit qui était l'expéditeur du message. Tapant rapidement son code, il se mit sur la conversation, qui comportait maintenant deux messages. Le brun s'empressa de lire le dernier, sans faire attention à son pantalon qu'il valait mieux rincer immédiatement.

De Levi : Je me vois dans l'obligation de récompenser un tel exploit et au plus tôt, je te prends au mot. Après manger, vingt-deux heures au Titania ? Ça te laissera le temps de passer la frontière de sécu avant sa fermeture.

Ça restait assez formel, mais le jeune infirmier ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse dès le matin et surtout pas une proposition si rapidement. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il s'empressa de pianoter sur son clavier :

A Levi : Ça fonctionne pour moi ! Je t'attendrai devant la porte arrière de la boîte.

Voir quelqu'un lui ferait du bien. Ça le maintenait un tant soit peu éloigné de sa profession d'Exécuteur. Sans doute pourrait-on penser qu'ainsi, le noiraud était le moins bien placé pour lui tenir compagnie, mais c'était justement tout l'inverse. Levi était le Chien, mais également le gérant de Titania. Et c'était ce dernier qu'il allait voir ce soir, plaçant du même coup une frontière bien distincte entre ces deux personnages. Il aidait inconsciemment Eren à conserver cette limite floue qui le séparait de son corps de jeune adulte infirmier et d'Exécuteur. Une fois son jean nettoyé et envoyé dans la corbeille à linge puis l'ajustage d'un autre pantalon, il retourna près de son portable qui contenait déjà un nouveau message.

De Levi : Ok. »

Le brun pinça les lèvres avec un petit sourire lui creusant les fossettes. Le noiraud était encore pire que Mikasa pour ce qui était de la communication. Un petit regard en coin à l'heure affichée sur son four lui apprit qu'il allait être à la bourre au boulot. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son bomber marine sur le dos, chopa son sac dans le même mouvement et partit en claquant la porte, la fermant à clé d'un tour de main. Il fut bientôt dans sa petite Clio 3 d'occasion, qu'il démarra au quart de tour. Il avait à peine dormi cette nuit, mais terminant à quatorze heures il aurait largement le temps de piquer un petit somme avant de partir voir Levi.

.

.

.

« Qu-Je t'ai dit non, triple buse !

\- _Roh allez 'Ren, ça fait longtemps… Et arrête avec tes insultes de vieux ! On en est aux temps modernes !_

Le brun venait de sortir des vestiaires pour hommes de l'hôpital, un peu plus réveillé que ce matin mais toujours fatigué. Il longea tout le long du couloir en maugréant contre la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Parvenu aux portes principales en quelques secondes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son arrivée. Une brise fraîche et agréable vint lui effleurer les joues et, quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua au loin une tignasse blonde familière.

\- Jean, espèce de petit con, grinça-t-il au combiné avant de raccrocher.

Pour que son ami soit si insistant pour le voir jusqu'à se ramener à la sortie de son travail, il devait avoir besoin de se confier. Au moins il mangerait plus vite, il était quatorze heure vingt et notre brun avait la dalle. Il soupira doucement et se dirigea vers Jean d'un pas tranquille.

\- Salut enfoiré.

\- Salut connard, répliqua le blond avec un large sourire.

\- T'es pas censé avoir cours à cette heure ? On est mardi non ?

L'autre détourna la tête avec une moue.

\- J'avais amphi et pas trop la motiv' d'y aller, marmonna-t-il et, avant qu'Eren n'ait le temps de le morigéner, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Puis ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu tes conneries.

L'infirmier s'adoucit immédiatement, bien qu'une autre part de lui veuille le frapper en pleine poire puisqu'il avait posé son bras avec la plus belle nonchalance du monde sur une de ses deux entailles. Il afficha un beau sourire hypocrite permettant de cacher son spasme de douleur et se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami avec précaution.

\- Allez viens, trou du cul. »

Le blond lui emboîta le pas avec entrain. Pas besoin de se dire où ils allaient, ils avaient leur petite habitude du repas de midi après leurs dures heures de labeur. C'est avec la faim au ventre que les deux comparses se mirent en route direction le bar de Christa, celui-ci se situant une rue plus loin, au bout de la grande place. Le brun ne repéra pas son amie blonde, peut-être ne travaillait-elle pas. Ils s'installèrent à une table extérieure, notre protagoniste exigeant de prendre l'air. Il pouvait bien se le permettre puisque Jean était venu diminuer sa sieste. Bon non, il était vache, son meilleur ami était suffisamment important pour qu'il ne le laisse pas en plan.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant monsieur l'envahisseur ? alla-t-il droit au but.

Jean croisa les bras et détourna la tête avec une belle duck face.

\- On peut rien te cacher à toi, grommela-t-il.

\- Toi ? Nan, impossible, ricana le brun.

\- Peuh.

Le jeune infirmier attendit patiemment que son ami se décide à approfondir, ce dernier admirant ses ongles devenus subitement si intéressants. Dès les trente premières secondes il craqua en poussant un soupir bruyant :

\- Aah ! Je sais pas si ça se passe bien avec Marco, voilà !

Évidemment c'était sur ce sujet, il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- T'as fait une connerie hein ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Qu-non, pas du tout ! rétorqua le blond, piqué à vif. Pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de foutre la merde ?!

\- Parce que t'es aussi impulsif que, eh bah –

\- Que toi.

Notre protagoniste le dévisagea le temps de cinq longues secondes. Ouais bon, ok, Jean pouvait se permettre de l'avoir cité en référence. Il le méritait et, surtout, c'était le cas : il était un impulsif de première.

\- Si t'as pas fait le débile alors quoi, ça vient de lui ?

\- Bah… Ouais. Mais le truc c'est qu'il ne me parle pas, il s'éloigne, baissa-t-il d'un ton en détournant les yeux, avant de les reporter sur Eren. Toi, enfoiré de meilleur pote, t'es sorti avec lui, donc tu pourrais peut-être m'aider… ?

Il devait en prendre un coup sur sa fierté de lui demander ça.

\- Un mois seulement, soupira le brun, je ne pense pas que je puisse te dire grand-chose.

\- On sait jamais ! s'exclama Jean sous le regard surpris de notre protagoniste, mettant ensuite la tête dans ses mains.

Eren se perdit dans la chevelure blonde de son vieil ami. La carrure de Jean était sensiblement plus imposante que la sienne, d'un point de vue habillé. Et il était plus grand. Le brun se demanda alors si la taille avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. C'est vrai, en général ce sont les personnes assez grandes qui possèdent de larges épaules. C'est alors que l'image de Levi se superposa à celle de son ami blond, démantelant ainsi du même coup toute sa piètre théorie. Ce premier n'était pas très haut, il devait quoi, fleurer les un mètre soixante-trois, soixante-quatre ? Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il était bien bâti. Avant de ne trop s'éparpiller, il reporta son attention sur Jean.

\- Marco, il…, commença-t-il, hésitant. Il n'a jamais beaucoup parlé. Mais il prend énormément soin de ce à quoi il tient. Puisque ton histoire a l'air assez récente, je te ne peux que te conseiller d'attendre. Laisse-lui le temps.

\- C'est juste que c'est si inhabituel, se plaignit Jean, buvant une longue gorgée de son Ice Tea. Mais bon, je vais suivre ton judicieux conseil. C'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment faire autre chose.

\- Fais donc, âne bâtée, au lieu de sécher les cours à cause d'une pauvre petite prise de tête.

Le blond se redressa brusquement, sa vivacité retrouvée.

\- Hé ! J'te permets pas abruti ! Ne devrais-tu pas, au contraire, puisque nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis pas mal de jours, me glorifier ? Je t'ai fait l'honneur d'être ton meilleur pote, alors sois respectueux et soumis, fit-il, un sourcil arqué, avec une posture de monarque.

Le brun posa sa tête dans ses mains, le dévisageant avec un air narquois.

\- Jean, c'est parce que tu es mon meilleur pote que je suis sincère avec toi. Et t'es un trou du cul.

\- Au moins je suis pas une vache à m –

Il fut coupé par une voix fluette, tout en restant douce et mélodieuse à l'oreille :

\- Les garçons, ce ne sont pas les manières adéquates pour vous dire que vous vous aimez, vous savez ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement face à une petite blonde d'un mètre cinquante-huit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pleines. Ses yeux, bleutés et moqueurs, dévisagèrent à tour de rôle les deux amis. L'infirmier fut le premier à réagir :

\- Christa ! Je pensais que tu ne travaillais pas. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle posa une main légère sur son épaule – celle qui était intacte.

\- Bien Eren, et toi ? Tu as l'air un peu fatigué… Tu ne trouves pas Jean ?

Ce dernier posa son regard une fraction de seconde sur notre brun, avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de la grosse fontaine de la place.

\- Il a toujours été fatigué cet imbécile, soupira-t-il finalement. Et pourtant c'est pas avec nous qu'il fait la fête.

\- Rooh laisse-le tranquille le pauvre, fit la blondinette.

Eren tira la langue à son stupide de meilleur ami, avant de se prendre une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne de la part de Christa.

\- Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants ? rouspéta-t-elle.

\- C'est le comble venant d'une fillette comme toi, ricana le blond alors que notre brun approuvait solennellement du menton.

La jeune serveuse gonfla ses joues, sa lèvre inférieure remontant légèrement.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que la taille a à faire avec l'âge, bouda-t-elle.

Elle avait toujours été riquiqui et complexée vis-à-vis de ça, d'autant que les deux comparses ne manquaient pas une occasion de la charrier sur ce point justement.

\- On te taquine Christ', rit notre protagoniste. Tu sais bien que tu es adorable !

\- La meilleure ! confirma Jean en hochant vivement le menton.

Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent d'une belle couleur rosée et, le cachant, elle se retourna.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables, rouspéta-t-elle, avec cependant un ton rieur en arrière-plan. Sur ce, j'ai du travail moi ! Avec des clients à servir !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé et s'exclamèrent :

\- On prendra comme d'habitude Christ' !

La belle blonde partie ils soupirèrent de concert, le brun affalant sa joue dans sa paume. Il fixa le ciel brumeux, espérant recevoir une once de chaleur dans une pensée silencieuse. Et, comme si les nuages l'avaient entendu, ils s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à un mince filet de lumière. Le rayon de soleil vint l'atteindre en pleine tête et il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se réchauffent. Jean soupira bruyamment, suivi de près par Eren. Ce fichu blond ne pouvait-il donc pas supporter le silence ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Il connaissait ce dernier depuis maintenant quelques années et ils ne s'étaient jamais éloignés, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas toujours le temps de se voir – principalement dû à lui-même – ils étaient restés très proches, liés par un fil affectif familial. Ils avaient tous deux soufferts d'injustice, de cruauté, ainsi que de la mort d'un parent proche. Le brun plissa les paupières. Jean et lui avaient surmonté ce périple de manière différente, ils avaient fait en sorte de pouvoir supporter cette charge à leur propre façon. Tandis que le blond avait considérablement élargi son cercle social, Eren était… et bien, était devenu l'Exécuteur, un tueur qui agissait sous le voile de la nuit. Ouais, ils avaient vraiment progressé à un point diamétralement opposé. Le sifflement du blond le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- T'as vraiment des yeux de ouf mec, j'te jure, on dirait presque que tu viens d'une autre planète.

Le jeune infirmier le fixa cette fois-ci réellement, presque avec insistance.

\- Arrête de dire de la merde abruti, se moqua-t-il.

Je vous le rappelle. Deux lunaires se regardant en plein soleil se révèlent ainsi leur pouvoir, bien que contre leur gré. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux souvenir oublié, qui remontait en surface subitement comme s'il avait toujours été là, assis bien au chaud. Alors, un sentiment étrange grandissait dans le cœur des possesseurs de pouvoir, un sentiment inconfortable, que leur corps abasourdi rejetait. Leur don venait d'être dévoilé tel un secret honteux mis à nu. Les lunaires devenaient alors plus gênés qu'autre chose. Eren avait cependant un contrôle total sur son pouvoir. Et, quand il regarda Jean sans expression aucune, posant simplement ses yeux sur lui, son ami détourna les siens. Les iris turquoise du brun mettaient étrangement mal à l'aise les lunaires, ainsi baignés de soleil. Leur transparence inhabituelle, irisée de taches plus sombres jusqu'à devenir les abysses d'un lac profond en son centre ferait presque frémir. Ils avaient du mal à soutenir ce regard regorgeant d'un pouvoir écrasant, mais cela sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

\- Mouais t'as raison, grommela le blond, ils font juste flipper.

L'infirmier pouffa et détourna les yeux également. Les nuages effilochés vinrent recouvrir le faible interstice et la lumière disparut, voilant de nouveau le paysage de gris. Leur commande ne tarda pas à arriver et ils s'empiffrèrent, affamés qu'ils étaient. Ce n'était pas particulièrement excellent mais ça se mangeait et, surtout, ça avait le mérite de leur caler l'estomac.

\- Tu as revu Bertolt et Reiner ? demanda Jean au bout d'un temps.

\- Non, mentit-il.

Deux minuscules secondes s'écoulèrent le temps que le blond lui jette un coup d'œil et n'ajoute :

\- Comment ils vont ?

\- Plutôt bien, soupira le brun, ne tentant pas le mensonge plus loin. Ils se sont tous les deux déniché un job qui semble assez stable.

\- Ah ! Ils ont peut-être décidé de se ranger, grogna son ami.

Jean connaissait les deux gus, il les avait même fréquentés avec Eren pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le retrouve accroché par les pieds à la fenêtre du premier étage et doive user de ses talents de traceurs afin de le détacher. Ça n'était certes pas très haut, mais pour le blond ils avaient clairement dépassé les bornes. Déjà qu'il hésitait à continuer de les voir, là ce fut la gorgée de travers en trop. S'il les voyait aujourd'hui il ne serait absolument pas agressif, simplement désintéressé. Annie et notre protagoniste étaient les seuls à faire encore copain-copain avec Bertolt et Reiner.

\- En tout cas il y a du progrès, fit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Il sortit son portable de l'une des poches de sa veste et l'alluma, se renseignant sur l'heure. Quinze heures.

\- Je vais pas tarder, prévint-il Jean. J'ai besoin de ma sieste réparatrice.

Celui-ci fit la moue.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? devina-t-il.

\- Oui.

Un éclair furtif d'une pseudo compréhension passa dans ses petits yeux noisette et Eren plissa les siens, soudainement méfiant.

\- Tu t'es enfin dégoté un nouveau mec ? ricana-t-il.

Le brun ouvrit en grand ses paupières, abasourdi.

\- Qu – mais absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça pauv' débile ?!

L'étudiant croisa les jambes, la pointe de son pied s'agitant de gauche à droite, affichant un petit sourire narquois qui déplut fortement à Eren.

\- J'ai cru voir des loupiottes s'allumer dans tes yeux d'extraterrestre, expliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Pff, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est juste quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer, fit-il en gonflant ses joues, puis il baissa ses pupilles sur le pied de table. Pour ta gouverne, je ne risque pas de me mettre avec.

Jean parut immédiatement très déçu. Son jeune ami infirmier n'était pas sorti avec qui que ce soit depuis déjà quelques mois. Il le connaissait, il savait qu'Eren n'avait jamais été une personne très stable. Le brun n'avait jamais été prêt à entrer dans une relation construite. Il avait beau avoir essayé, comme avec Marco, ça n'avait jamais duré plus de deux ou trois mois. Non qu'il ait besoin de voir ailleurs, simplement qu'il ne se livrait pas, gardant tout précieusement pour lui. Et son emploi du temps étrangement chargé n'aidait en rien. Il avait déjà peu de temps à accorder à ses proches, alors à un petit-ami ? Celui-ci pèterait forcément un câble au bout d'un moment.

\- Dommage, il serait temps de chercher à te caser un peu 'Ren.

\- Je ne –

\- Je sais, rouspéta le blond, peu de temps et blablabla. Mais tout de même… Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui te convient ici-bas. Si tu continues d'essayer tu trouveras forcément.

Un vol d'oiseau passa, traversant la place à toute allure. Deux enfants se penchaient sur la fontaine, sans doute avec la riche idée d'attraper quelques piécettes naissant dans leur petite caboche. A côté, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, une mendiante s'était agenouillée et penchée en avant, le front à quelques millimètres du sol..

\- Je ne vois ce que mon célibat peut te faire, grogna le protagoniste.

\- Peuh. Imbécile.

Le brun comprenait que sa situation importait au blond – d'autant que ce dernier avait raison – mais il avait du mal à s'étendre sur le sujet. Mastiquer sa dernière bouchée parut d'un coup d'une importance capitale, il devait y accorder son entière attention. Il avala précautionneusement, se leva.

\- Je vais y aller, signala-t-il.

Comme Jean hochait la tête avec un petit sourire mais sans rien ajouter de plus, l'infirmier soupira doucement avant de continuer :

\- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux si tu règles ton histoire avec Marco.

Il ne pouvait parvenir à mentir sur ce sujet sans que son ami ne s'en rende compte, il avait donc été contraint de donner sa parole pour que ce sale blond soit content. Celui-ci releva d'ailleurs la tête, le visage éclairé et se mit debout. Il serra la main de notre brun avec une bonne humeur renouvelée.

\- Marché conclu ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Ce petit saligaud. Ils se firent un check et le brun partit direction son petit appartement, grognant tout bas une ribambelle de noms d'oiseaux.

.

.

.

« … - lle a les yeux BLEUS ! BLEUS LES YEUX ISA-BELLE A !

Eren bondit de son lit en se réveillant, puis se jeta sur son portable. Il avait eu une nouvelle fois besoin de son réveil de secours… Cette sonnerie avait l'immense plaisir de lui annoncer son retard quand il n'entendait pas les réveils précédents. Elle parvenait à lui infiltrer le cerveau et lui taper sur le système de manière pratiquement immédiate, si bien qu'il s'était presque senti obligé de la mettre en « sonnerie de secours ». Il accourut à la douche, se décrassant avec vivacité, frottant sa peau énergiquement. Il en ressentait très souvent le besoin après s'être rendu à l'hôpital. Quand il fit sans le faire exprès tourner le robinet dans le sens de l'eau froide et que celle-ci l'aspergea en pleine figure, il ne put retenir un cri.

\- AH ! Meeerrrdeuuh ! » s'écria-t-il en coupant totalement l'arrivée d'eau.

Peut-être le jet glacé acheva de le réveiller totalement, il réalisa en tout cas qu'il allait passer la soirée avec le noiraud et son corps en trembla presque d'excitation. La longue conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avait été si passionnante ! Il s'était rarement emballé comme ça et en était presque venu à oublier sa condition merdique. Alors que fréquenter Levi aurait dû se transformer en une grosse prise de tête interne pour notre brun, ça avait eu l'effet totalement inverse.

Douché et séché, il se retrouva en caleçon dans sa chambre, devant son sa petite commode. Il médita le temps d'une demi-seconde avant d'en tirer un pantalon noir usé aux genoux – si bien que cette partie avait pris une couleur grise – un tee-shirt à manches longues militaire en coton particulièrement doux pour la peau et une paire de chaussettes blanches.

Vingt-et-une heures deux. Il se brossa les dents en vitesse, avala une compote – ou plutôt l'engloutie – enfila ses fameuses Timberland et un blouson Bomber marine. Il eut à peine le temps d'attraper son sac à dos avant de claquer la porte, sans oublier de la fermer à double tour. Après avoir dévalé les nombreux escaliers de son immeuble à une vitesse folle il se retrouva dehors, dans la nuit fraîche. A dix petites minutes de là se trouvait l'arrêt de bus, qu'il eut tôt fait de rejoindre. Une fine pluie commença à tomber, légère et invisible, mais humidifiant rapidement son visage. Elle se fit ensuite plus insistante, plus lourde, venant rencontrer le goudron avec une résonnance persistante. Bientôt la ville fut assourdie par les clapotis répétitifs de milliers de gouttes d'eau. Sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, le brun leva son regard de jade en direction du ciel noir de nuages. Et il trouva ça beau, cette symphonie enivrante, les parfums discrets qu'elle relevait dans sa moiteur, les immeubles recouverts d'une fine pellicule de pluie grisâtre. Un mince sourire naquit contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, accueillant le liquide doux amer. Ses paupières closes, il inspira un grand coup ces multitudes de senteurs si éparses et qui pourtant en venaient à former un tout d'une saveur si particulière et exceptionnelle.

Le bus parvint à sa hauteur, le chauffeur ayant la bonté de s'arrêter bien que le brun ne l'ait pas vu arriver. Eren le remercia doucement, valida sa carte puis alla s'asseoir tout au fond du véhicule, le front appuyé contre le plastique tremblant. Il se sentait en paix, ainsi à moitié trempé. Le trajet fut rapide, dix petites minutes seulement. Le bus stoppa à la limite de la zone sécurisée, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant le brun dans un noir strié de lumières jaunes et rouges. Les premières provenant de deux lampadaires en fin de vie et les secondes des barrières délimitant une partie de la zone sécurisée. Il s'approcha d'elles d'un pas tranquille. Un peu plus loin, la vitre d'une voiture de police s'abaissa, le conducteur passa sa tête au-dehors et le héla :

« Vingt-et-une heure quarante monsieur ! Nous n'allons pas tarder à fermer les barrières ! Si vous entrez vous ne pourrez sans doute plus sortir ! »

L'infirmier leva son avant-bras, signalant qu'il avait entendu la mise en garde, avant de pénétrer la zone sécurisée. A peine eut-il coupé dans une rue que le silence sembla tout d'un coup devenir bien plus imposant. Quelques immeubles abritaient encore deux ou trois lumières, les lampadaires se faisaient plus rares et n'étaient pas tous en état de fonctionner, les rues étaient vides de vie. Il y avait cet autre aspect bénéfique avec la pluie. Son froid humide faisait fuir. Mais pas Eren. Lui il aimait ce lac qui se déversait du ciel, les odeurs qu'il relevait, le silence apaisant auquel il donnait accès. Que les gouttes soient lourdes et crépitantes ou légères et éparses cela lui importait peu. Elles vidaient la place, accueillaient le silence de mort à bras ouvert, et lui se complaisait dans celui-ci.

A cette heure-là plus aucun transport en commun ne circulait dans l'enceinte de la zone sécurisée. Les habitants avaient terminé leur travail depuis déjà quelques temps puisqu'en cas contraire ils ne pourraient plus rentrer chez eux. Il n'y avait absolument personne. L'on était encore aux abords de la zone, mais plus on s'enfonçait vers le centre plus ça devenait dangereux. Pourtant, avec cette pluie déjà devenue plus insistante, même les plus mauvaises graines semblaient s'être cachées du mauvais temps. C'était presque magique. Être totalement seul. Le brun ferma les yeux le temps d'une profonde inspiration, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres, puis il se mit en route pour Titania.

Il parvint à l'arrière de la boîte au bout d'une douzaine de minutes, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela le noiraud. Au bout de seulement deux sonneries on décrocha :

« _Gamin, tu es arrivé ?_

\- Oui, répondit Eren avec bonne humeur.

\- _J'arrive._ »

Notre brun rangea son téléphone dans son sac, patientant tranquillement. Levi ne tarda pas, il était rapide. La porte se referma lentement derrière lui et il posa un pied sur le goudron de la ruelle, tenant en main un parapluie qu'il ouvrit prestement. Remarquant l'étendue des dégâts que l'eau dégoulinante avait causé sur les vêtements du brun, il s'empressa de s'avancer vers lui et l'abriter. Une distance respectable était maintenue entre eux. Enfin, chacun se tenait à la presque extrémité du parapluie.

« On ne rentre pas ? demanda le plus jeune.

Le noiraud sortit une cigarette de sa poche et pinça le filtre entre ses lèvres.

\- J'ai besoin d'une clope, marmonna-t-il, enclenchant la molette de son briquet.

Comme les baleines du parapluie reposaient presque sur le sommet de son crâne, notre protagoniste retint difficilement un sourire et posa sa main sur le manche.

\- Tu permets que je le tienne ?

Le plus vieux lui céda en grommelant ce qui ressemblait à « stupide gosse trop grand » puis profita de ses deux mains libres pour fermer les boutons de sa veste noire en feutre de ses mi cuisses jusqu'en haut du col, couvrant son menton.

\- Eh j'te permets pas ! riposta immédiatement Eren, puis ajouta d'un ton plus bas. J'y peux rien si t'es né petit.

Comme prévu le gérant se raidit, mais alors qu'il allait lancer une réplique cinglante il fut devancé par le rire clair de notre brun.

\- C'est bon t'as fini ? grogna-t-il après quinze bonnes secondes.

\- Oui, oui, fit Eren, avec un large sourire. D'ailleurs, je peux te piquer une clo –

\- Nan.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage du jeune infirmier, mais qui fut bien vite remplacée par une mine moqueuse.

\- Mais tu sais, c'est mignon les personnes petites.

\- Attends, je suis censé te filer une cigarette maintenant que tu as tenté de te rattraper à la manière d'un trou du cul ? s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Mais je pensais ce que je venais de dire je t'assure, râla presque Eren.

Il croisa ensuite les bras et détourna la tête.

\- Ça m'est égal de toute façon, je peux m'en passer sans problème.

\- Tant mieux alors, t'en mérites pas. »

Le brun n'ajouta rien, il se ferait une nouvelle fois remballer. Mais certes, il l'avait cherché. Levi détestait qu'on commente sa taille, il n'était pas sans le savoir, ou du moins l'avait compris de lui-même assez aisément. En fin de compte, quand son regard dévia vers le noiraud, qui avait tourné la tête, il put remarquer un mince sourire flotter sur sa bouche. Eren attendit qu'il termine sa cigarette sans dire un mot, tous deux écoutant la conversation rythmée de la pluie contre le goudron. Les gouttes se firent de nouveau bientôt plus fines, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une simple bruine.

\- Rentrons.» soupira finalement le noiraud.

Le brun opina du menton, toujours sans prononcer le moindre son. En réalité il observait le gérant du coin de l'œil, dubitatif. Ce dernier semblait différent dans sa posture, plus recroquevillé, se tenant moins droit, plus alerte. Eren et lui étaient constamment sur un certain qui-vive, mais là c'était différent et il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi. Ils longèrent le couloir, ouvrirent la première porte, celle qui menait dans la salle du bas de la boîte. Évidemment c'était déjà bien rempli. Levi s'était arrêté, fixant les personnes qui se trémoussaient dans la large pièce. Sans doute cherchait-il un passage pratique pour se faufiler. Lui qui pourtant n'hésitait pas à foncer dans le tas et écarter les gêneurs. L'infirmier fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Le noiraud s'avança, débutant la périlleuse ascension au milieu de ces corps maladroits, le jeune brun le suivant de près. Ils se firent forcément un peu secouer, ça c'était complètement inévitable. Tout s'éclaira pour notre protagoniste quand il vit le gérant porter soudainement sa main gauche à son bras droit, en-dessous de l'épaule, en un geste protecteur. Eren vint passer un bras dans le haut de son dos, son torse couvrant sa blessure au bras. Car ça ne pouvait être que ça, non ? Levi se laissa entraîner dans la foule tout le long jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. A chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient bousculer, le brun repoussait le malpoli et se rapprochait un peu plus du noiraud. Le nez de ce dernier était tout proche du cou mâtiné de l'infirmier, si bien qu'il pouvait clairement discerner son odeur si particulière. Quelque chose de chaud, de crépitant, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans doute cet effluve lui était propre, ne pouvant être qualifié par d'autres plus communs. Le gérant de Titania resta docile. Preuve qu'il devait avoir suffisamment mal pour ça.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à la deuxième porte, Eren le lâcha pour s'éloigner d'un bon pas. Il sentait encore le corps du noiraud contre le sien, s'emboîtant parfaitement contre le creux de son épaule. Le corps du… Chien. Il déglutit. Il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'en-dessous de tous ces costards se cachaient des muscles parfaitement développés – que le costume noir moulant du rebelle mettait davantage en valeur – ainsi qu'une peau sûrement couverte de vieilles blessures. Et alors que lui-même détestait s'attarder sur son corps, il fut intrigué de voir celui du plus vieux. Ressemblait-il au sien ? Compte tenu de son âge plus avancé, était-il davantage meurtri ? Levi tapa rapidement le code de la porte, son regard obstinément dirigé droit devant lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Eren se demanda : mais au fait, d'où venait cette blessure ? Il avait la réponse avant même de s'être posé cette question. Hier soir, lors de la mission des rebelles. Il avait été esquinté de partout, mais le noiraud également. Et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls. Sauf qu'il y avait porté très peu d'attention. Levi n'avait pas semblé souffrir, que ce soit par des mimiques ou bien des gestes affaiblis. Alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la montée d'escaliers, la porte claquant derrière eux éloignant le vacarme, il réalisa. Lui non plus n'avait rien montré de sa douleur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y pensait pas, qu'il ne la _sentait_ pas. L'adrénaline qui distordait encore ses veines l'avait rendu insensible, il était encore dans l'attitude de la bataille, à se tenir prêt si un quelconque danger survenait. Le Chien avait été dans le même cas. Une fois de plus ils se rejoignaient sur un point. Mais alors, étant reparti avec Hanji, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas fait soigner ?

« Où est l'infirmerie ? grogna-t-il quand ils parvinrent dans le mince couloir des appartements de Levi.

Ce dernier, s'il sembla surpris par son ton, n'en montra rien. Il longea la petite allée, dépassant la porte de son appartement, ne s'arrêtant que tout au bout, à la troisième sur la droite. Il sortit un trousseau de clés de la poche de son manteau, sélectionna la plus riquiqui. Eren fut étonné de se retrouver dans une pièce encore plus minuscule qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Elle était munie d'un simple lavabo où un placard s'y était accolé et un second était fixé sur le mur du fond proche du coin. Dans l'autre angle une chaise pliable avait été posée de manière dangereusement verticale. Le lit surélevé, élément final de la pièce, trônait au centre de cet espace aussi ridiculement réduit qu'aménagé. Enfin, il ressemblait davantage à un brancard auquel on aurait retiré les roues. Fixant les pieds avec davantage de sérieux, notre brun en fut même certain. Ouais, on avait dévissé les roulettes et avait bouché les trous avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pâte à modeler beige.

\- Au cas où des imbéciles auraient besoin de soins immédiats, grommela le noiraud, reportant l'attention du jeune infirmier sur lui.

Par « imbéciles » il voulait désigner les clients de sa boîte pompeuse. En l'occurrence, là il s'agissait de lui, un idiot rebelle qui ne s'était pas fait soigner. Ou alors pas correctement. Eren en était certain, si ça avait été le cas il n'aurait pas eu si peur pour sa blessure. A quel point pouvait-elle être hideuse ?

\- Enlève ton manteau et assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Pour que le gérant obéisse aussi facilement il devait souffrir. Eren retira également sa veste, retroussa ses manches puis se lava précautionneusement les mains. Il voulait constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Quand il se retourna, Levi était vêtu d'une chemise noire sans cravate, fermée soigneusement jusqu'au col. Le haut de son bras droit était plus volumineux, mettant en évidence un épais bandage.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que tu retires ta chemise, lui indiqua-t-il.

Le noiraud eut un mouvement de recul sur le lit.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton implacable.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Coupe seulement la chemise autour de la blessure. Les ciseaux sont dans le premier tiroir, lui indiqua le plus vieux d'un mouvement de tête.

Eren s'exécuta, puis revint bientôt auprès de lui. Il s'employa à découper une ligne bien nette et, quand il parvint au niveau de la couture, il fut arrêté subitement par une main froide.

\- Ne va pas plus loin, fit la voix rauque du gérant de Titania.

\- Hein ? dit-il bêtement.

L'autre soupira et détourna la tête.

\- N'enlève pas toute la manche s'il-te-plaît, seulement ce qui est nécessaire.

Le cœur de notre protagoniste se serra. La peau de Levi avait-elle été aussi terriblement marquée ? Couverte de cicatrices ? Il ne parvint pas à répondre, mais fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait. La bande de tissu retirée puis le bandage, il retint une exclamation. Il s'agissait d'une blessure par arme blanche. L'incision n'était pas bien nette mais profonde, l'entaille suintait toujours un peu.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu aller te faire soigner avant ? gronda-t-il.

Le noiraud le fixa derrière ses verres teintés avant de répondre tout bas.

\- Il y avait plus important que moi à s'occuper.

Il prenait un gros risque en s'exposant ainsi face à Eren. La bataille d'hier soir avait offert un gros titre pour les journaux et les radios ne cessaient de bavasser là-dessus. Peut-être les rebelles manquaient-ils de médecins ? Ainsi le brun serait un atout pour eux. N'oublions pas qu'il avait toujours pour but de les infiltrer. De joindre leur cause plutôt, même.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà, souffla-t-il, sur les patients qui refusent de se faire soigner ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, grommela le noiraud.

Ouais. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés suite à cette affreuse nuit, Levi avait cédé sa place aux plus pressants. Parce qu'on avait sans doute dû se ruer sur lui pour le soigner, après tout n'était-il pas l'élément le plus puissant des rebelles ? Il restait prioritaire. Il avait fait semblant de s'en être sorti indemne, alors qu'en réalité il portait une entaille profonde et sanguinolente.

\- Levi…, fit doucement l'infirmier. Tu as besoin d'être recousu. Laisse-moi retirer toute la manche de ta chemise.

\- Non, grogna l'autre durement avec un geste de recul.

\- S'il-te –

\- J'ai dit non, le coupa le noiraud un peu plus fortement.

Le brun pinça ses lèvres en une ligne mince et blanche.

\- Je ne pourrai pas te recoudre sinon. Il faut que je te soigne correctement !

Il avait haussé le ton lui aussi, exaspéré. Bien qu'il comprenne les raisons du refus du gérant, ce dernier avait un rôle majeur à jouer, il n'allait pas se laisser ralentir pour une blessure qu'on lui proposait gentiment de réparer !

\- Alors ne me soigne pas du tout ! explosa le noiraud, descendant brusquement de la table et s'apprêtant à remettre sa veste.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état-là ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?! fulmina Levi.

Ses poings étaient serrés, son corps tremblait sous l'assaut de spasmes de colère. Sa mâchoire carrée était si raidie qu'elle saillait presque sous sa peau tendue. Notre brun déglutit face à tant de haine trop contenue. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui cependant. Le noiraud était un rebelle important, il représentait le Chien, alors qu'il ploie sous une blessure stupide lors d'un combat, l'affaiblissant, il n'en était pas question. Il était encore plus têtu que lui, à se mettre en danger idiotement. Le jeune infirmier baissa les yeux.

\- Que ça soit… pour une question d'image, ou je ne sais quoi…

Il baissa encore d'un ton.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Je ne _veux_ pas. » corrigea-t-il.

Sa poitrine le serra à ces mots mais il l'ignora. La bouche du plus vieux s'ouvrit, puis il la referma, semblant se calmer. Il baissa la tête, ses mèches corbeau venant tomber devant ses lunettes noires. Le brun inspira lentement puis un sourire léger et apaisé prit place sur son visage. Il s'avança vers le noiraud jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques millimètres de lui. Il posa alors ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le poussa délicatement en arrière. Quand le bas du dos du gérant buta contre le lit, il comprit qu'Eren lui demandait silencieusement de se remettre dessus. Le plus vieux obtempéra avec méfiance. Notre protagoniste n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris que Levi n'en démordrait pas.

S'ensuivit un long silence durant lequel le brun désinfecta bien la plaie. Il laissa la chemise à sa place, y touchant le moins possible. Il fournit un travail appliqué, posant une paume légère sur l'épaule du noiraud quand il se tendait trop. Il pouvait parfois entendre ses dents crisser les unes contre les autres, alors qu'il se retenait de jurer. Ce fut assez rapide et, une bande propre plus tard enserrant fermement la blessure au bras du gérant de Titania, il s'éloigna afin de contempler son œuvre. _Pas trop mal_. Quand il leva un peu plus les yeux, les posant sur le visage du noiraud, il se dépêcha de se rendre au minuscule lavabo. Il sortit trois quatre feuilles du sèche-main, les passa rapidement sous l'eau afin qu'elles ne soient qu'à peine imbibées et retourna auprès du blessé. Il rinça sa peau suante, commençant par son front, puis ses pommettes, descendant rapidement jusqu'au menton. Il pouvait sentir le regard du gérant peser sur lui. Gêné, il retira sa main. Le noiraud releva la tête, l'air exténué mais soulagé.

« On étouffe ici, commenta-t-il.

En effet la sueur revenait perler sur sa peau pâle. Eren alla jeter les feuilles de papier humides sans répondre puis revint près de lui, croisant les bras. Levi lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Verdict ?

\- Ça devrait le faire, soupira notre protagoniste. Bien que tu restes un idiot en ne me laissant pas te recoudre. Mais… tu n'en mourras pas.

Le gérant renifla un petit coup.

\- Et c'est le principal, n'est-ce pas ?

Eren ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Il ne trouva rien à ajouter. Le noiraud lui faisait définitivement penser à lui-même. Il se retrouvait dans cette coquille déchirée, qui paraissait avoir subi mille douleurs. Peut-être même davantage que l'Exécuteur.

\- Merci.

Le plus vieux avait prononcé ce mot dans un souffle. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur vint une nouvelle fois battre un peu plus douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. Il enfila son blouson puis saisit le poignet gauche de Levi, lui laissant à peine le temps d'embarquer sa propre veste.

\- Viens. » dit-il.

* * *

 **/!\ Je vais me faire un compte fb où je mettrai quelques dessins de nos deux bébés ;) J'adore dessiner depuis presque aussi longtemps que j'écris, alors voilà... Je vous préviendrai quand ça sera chose faite ! -3-**

 **Aaaarrffff ! Terminé ! Si vous avez aimé la partie du chapitre avec Levi vous devriez être plutôt satisfaits pour le prochain chap *-* Je comptais poster jeudi mais en fait j'ai eu une idée plutôt énorme du coup ce chapitre 22 est plus long, avec la scène principale dans le 23. Cette partie me permettra de donner un gros coup de pied dans l'avancée de la relation entre Eren et Levi. Muuhuhuhuhuu ~**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez ! J'attends comme toujours votre soutien :) Plein de câlinous pour ça. A la semaine prochaine je pense ! Chapitre uniquement centré sur Eren et Levi !  
**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à tous ! Voici la suite de l'Exécuteur !**

 **Je tenais à m'EXCUSER de ne pas avoir toujours répondu aux commentaires… Mais je me remonte les bretelles maintenant, je vais bien faire attention à vous répondre à chaque fois ! Surtout que c'est bien grâce à VOUS que j'ai encore le plaisir de publier cette fiction, et même la continuer ! Je n'y parviendrais pas sans vous. Je viens de faire de mon mieux pour revenir à un temps de publication correct, j'ai vraiment fait mon possible ! J'ai par ailleurs remarqué qu'il y avait moins de commentaires, j'espère que c'était à cause de mon manque de réponse et du temps que je mettais à poster, mais pas dû au fait que l'histoire ne vous plait plu… Ça me serait intolérable :( J'ai besoin de vos avis, et même rien qu'un petit mot qui me montre que vous êtes là. Grosses beuzouilles ~ Et voici la réponse aux reviews :**

 **BakaNH : Voici la suite ma petite Baka, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra ! Ce n'est pas particulièrement original, mais du moment que c'est avec nos deux bébés c'est toujours censé être bien non ? :3**

 **Kumiro : Moi ? Dieu de la fiction ? Je n'irai pas jusque-là, mais… Ça me va :3 mwéhéhé ! *fait une révérence qui se solde par une chute dégueulasse* Bonne lecture à toi ~**

 **Easyan : Hello ~ Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlées dis-moi ! X) Tu as vu j'ai bien répondu aux commentaires… Je fais du mieux que je peux maintenant ! Jean et Eren ont toujours été mes deux petits bonbons ! Je les love hardcore ! Pas en couple hein, nan nan attention ! Mais bestfriends forever qui rendent jaloux beaauucoup de gens *-* muhuhu. Pour Eren sous la pluie, eh bien en fait je lui trouve une certaine âme poétique, avec toutes ces petites pensées en décalé par rapport au reste. Peut-être qu'il souffre tellement qu'il trouve refuge dans la moindre de ces petites choses naturelles… Je sais pas trop. Je ne l'ai moi-même pas encore trop cerné, c'est pour dire ! X) Il a une personnalité si complexe ! Et je ne parle pas que de la personnalité que je lui ai donné, mais bel et bien du personnage du manga. Pour le matin où ils se réveillent tous les deux cote à cote, ben… Je t'avoue qu'au moment où je te réponds je suis moi-même en train de me poser la question ! Eeeh oui je n'ai pas encore terminé ce chapitre quand je t'écris ceci ! Enfin tu devrais avoir la réponse à cette question au chap suivant ) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, plein de beuzouilles de love ~**

 **Majinaru : Ma chambre n'était pas sur une mezzanine, mais se situait en-dessous des toits jusqu'à l'année dernière. Mon lit se trouvait dans la zone de plafond la plus basse… Je ne saurai te dire le nombre de fois où je me le suis pris ! XD Je suis sûre que j'ai un petit creux quelque part sur le crâne à force ! Je partage ta souffrance ! Tu devrais pouvoir fangirler dans ce chapitre-ci également D Enfin j'espère ! donnes-en moi des nouvelles, huhuhu :3 (Je suis en mode des Simpsons qui dit 'excellent…')**

 **Licorne-chan : Tu es revenuuuee ! Kyyaaa ! Bon non, je m'excite. Pardon. Mais ton lapin m'avait manqué quoi, comprends-moi ! Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu t'arriver… Enfin du moment que ça va maintenant, c'est le principal n'est-ce pas ? ) Le gros boost dans la relation de nos deux chéris s'étale sur le déroulement de leur soirée, donc le chapitre 22, 23 et un peu 24 (enfin je suppose, même si celui-là je l'ai pas encore écrit). Merchi pour ton adorable commentaire ma petite licornichette :3 Beuzouilles ~**

 **Rin Yumii : Bon, dans la fic Eren n'aime pas vraiment cette chanson des inconnus, ça lui sert uniquement de réveil… Mais en réalité faut pas croire hein, moi je l'adore o.o Je ris à chaque fois que je la chante ! (Et pas qu'à cause du fait que j'aie une voix de casserole) J'ai vraiment peur que la relation d'Eren et Levi soit trop rapide, alors je prends mon temps X) Peut-être trop… ! Bonne lecture ~**

 **Guest : Héhé, mais t'inquiète pas mon bébé, le rapprochement a bien lieu dans ce chapitre-là également, mwéhéhé *3* Aaawww merci beaucoup pour tous ces petits compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Si mon travail te plait autant, je suis satisfaite ! (et remboursée ! Ne te moque pas…)**

* * *

Ils rebroussaient chemin, marchant à grand pas dans le petit couloir à côté des appartements de Levi, descendant ensuite l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur de la boîte. Le noiraud en vint à tenter de retirer son bras de la poigne d'Eren.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne semblait pas avoir déjà été autant pris au dépourvu. Le sourire fiché sur les lèvres du brun s'agrandit. Alors qu'il poussait la porte menant dans la salle du premier étage, il se tourna vers le plus vieux, toujours sans s'arrêter d'avancer.

\- Fais-moi confiance. »

La musique envahit leurs oreilles, parler ou contester ne servit plus à rien.

Le noiraud était un solitaire qui se passait bien de se dévoiler à qui que ce soit. Ça aurait pu lui convenir. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Eren ne pouvait refluer cet étrange sentiment de tristesse, enrobé d'une solitude affligée ? Ce n'était pas étonnant venant d'une personne qui tuait tant. Mais ce sourire triste qu'avait affiché Levi, c'était un morceau de verre qui s'était détaché du miroir, laissant voir une infime partie de ce qui se trouvait derrière. Le brun en avait été chamboulé, il avait senti un voile de désespoir noirâtre lui étreindre la poitrine. Lui qui parvenait tant bien que mal à cacher son âme douloureuse… Levi avait eu un instant de faiblesse, il s'était révélé. Si peu cependant et, pourtant, ça avait eu un impact phénoménal sur Eren. A quel point le corps du noiraud pouvait-il être rongé par la douleur si la moindre parcelle le rendait si mélancolique ? Il allait lui montrer. Il allait lui montrer toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient aidé à s'en sortir, à ne pas se retrouver étouffé par des flots de sang. Ces simples actions qui lui maintenaient la tête hors de l'eau. Il était déterminé.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Levi ouvrit la seconde porte. Le couloir bordeaux fut traversé en un rien de temps. Le noiraud se faisait toujours tirer par Eren, se laissant traîner sans ménagement. Le brun avait une bonne poigne. Celui-ci stoppa brusquement, laissant un Levi toujours aussi dérouté derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et l'étudia de la tête aux pieds avec une mine sérieuse comme le noiraud ne pensait jamais voir un jour sur lui.

« Ton pouvoir, il est permanent ? C'est à ça que te servent tes lunettes non ?

Il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour méditer sur la question. C'était la réponse la plus logique.

\- C'est exact.

Le gérant n'avait même pas cherché à démentir. Il savait que ça aurait été inutile. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Eren lui demande les effets produits s'il retirait ses lunettes, il dit tout autre chose.

\- Et ça ne t'embête pas de ne pas voir les couleurs dans toute leur splendeur ? De ne pas te sentir regardé dans les yeux par ton homologue ?

Les verres avaient beau être teintés de manière à ce qu'il voie presque aussi bien qu'en plein jour, les nuances s'en trouvaient forcément altérées.

\- Je m'y suis adapté.

Avant que le brun n'ouvre la bouche, il avoua de lui-même :

\- Mon don touche chaque terre-à-terre.

Le noiraud faillit se mordre la langue tellement il aurait voulu retenir cette révélation. Mais ça avait été comme si, en quelque sorte, Eren la méritait.

\- Au moins ça ne concerne pas toute la population.

\- Pas les lunaires en effet, prononça le noiraud avec méfiance.

Il craignait son don tant il était puissant, il ne pouvait jamais retirer sa fichue paire de lunettes. Le jeune infirmier baissa la tête avec un sourire attristé.

\- Tu as donc si peur que ça, fit-il tout bas.

\- Comment ça ? dit Levi, qui s'était tendu.

Le brun avait perdu son sourire et froncé les sourcils, puis relevé la tête.

\- Ton pouvoir te maintient enfermé en fin de compte.

\- Ca me regarde, rétorqua l'autre du tac-au-tac.

Toute son attitude montrait son envie de fuir cette conversation, que la tournure qu'elle prenait ne promettait rien de bon pour la suite. Le brun fit un pas en arrière et déclara d'un haussement d'épaules :

\- Je trouve simplement ça dommage. Tu devrais avoir le droit de vivre plus librement.

Il tendit l'oreille et se mit à sourire subitement avec satisfaction, puis recula un peu plus. Son dos buta contre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Dehors la pluie avait augmenté en puissance, frappant avec force la route goudronnée de la ruelle. La musique de la boîte avait couvert son vacarme, mais maintenant que plus aucune matière ne bloquait le son des gouttes, ces dernières résonnaient impitoyablement dans leur tête. L'infirmier ne cessa pas de reculer. Levi s'avança, le bras tendu :

\- Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Eren se trouvait maintenant au milieu de la petite rue. Il regardait toujours le gérant, son sourire s'agrandissant toujours un peu plus, laissant paraître ses dents.

\- Bah alors, c'est pas toi qui disais avoir chaud ?! s'exclama-t-il pour se faire entendre.

\- Mais t'es complètement ma –

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le plus jeune fermer les yeux et dresser le cou vers le ciel, écartant ses bras. La pluie fouettait son visage bronzé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir vivant. Il était pris dans une tempête, qui grondait tout autour de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'eau inonder la moindre parcelle de son corps et envahir sa bouche. Il n'entendait plus la musique, uniquement la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur lui. Et pourtant c'était comme de douces caresses contre sa peau, innocentes, lavées de la souillure qui rongeait cette ville. C'était _pur_. Un gloussement remonta le long de sa gorge puis un rire sortit de sa bouche, que le noiraud ne put entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! s'exclama l'infirmier. Ramène-toi !

Le plus vieux avait les bras croisés et l'air indécis. Alors le brun se rapprocha de lui, s'arrêtant à la limite de la porte, restant toujours sous la flotte.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment la pluie, soupira le gérant. Rentre au lieu de faire l'imbécile, tu vas attraper froid.

Eren voyait bien qu'il crevait encore de chaud. Mais l'idée d'être trempé paraissait pire visiblement. Notre jeune protagoniste afficha un sourire en coin creusant une de ses fossettes.

\- Arrête de te dégonfler.

\- Si tu veux chopper la crève ça sera sans moi, répliqua le noiraud.

Eren gonfla les joues. Ça ne servait à rien, Levi n'écoutait que la petite voix dans sa tête et rien d'autre.

\- Cesse donc d'avoir peur, fit-il d'un ton presque tranchant.

Le noiraud eut un geste de recul.

\- Je ne vois pas quel rapport ça –

Il stoppa de lui-même quand la douce main de l'infirmier se posa sur son poignet.

\- Je t'ai dit de me faire confiance, non ? dit ce dernier.

Et il le tira. Avant que Levi n'ait le temps de riposter ou se dégager. Il l'entraîna sous la tempête. Le noiraud fut rapidement trempé jusqu'aux os. La main du brun, qui enserrait toujours son poignet, se leva dans les airs. Il tendit également son autre bras bien haut. D'abord trop ébahis, le noiraud se laissa faire, puis rapidement il se dégagea et enfila prestement son manteau, se ruant vers la porte qui s'était refermée. Des doigts frais vinrent attraper les siens, le retenant. Il fit volte-face vers le brun. Eren avait les yeux brillants, le gérant avait l'impression qu'il le fixait à travers ses lunettes, qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux cachés et sondait son âme, lui mouvant les tripes.

\- Reste. »

Alors Levi resta. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il l'avait écouté. Lui qui détestait les temps humides. L'infirmier, quant à lui, était soulagé. Il ne pensait pas que le noiraud lui aurait tenu compagnie aussi facilement, à faire le second idiot planté sous la flotte. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort. Levi ne le savait pas… Mais Eren le comprenait plus qu'il ne le croyait. S'il ne pouvait le lui révéler alors il le soutiendrait, il le sortirait de cette roue interminable qui le plongeait dans un mal si affreux. Le brun avait ses amis sur qui compter, mais le gérant, lui, mettait à quiconque une barrière bien nette, même les plus proches. Eren avait lui aussi été comme ça. Il l'était même encore, en partie. A vouloir tenir les autres les plus éloignés possible de sa vie de fou. Cela ne concernait pas uniquement son secret d'Exécuteur, mais plutôt la démence qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, le maintenant toujours un peu plus décalé par rapport au reste, dans un état précaire qui pouvait tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre à n'importe quel moment. Il était en revanche parvenu à mettre en place une certaine vie sociale, des amis avec qui il pouvait rire. Levi, en revanche, s'était enfoncé dans sa noirceur. Le brun l'avait bien vu quand il avait rencontré ses proches. Ces derniers avaient tenté de détendre le gérant, de le faire penser à autre chose, et ça avait fonctionné ! Pourtant il restait cet aura beaucoup trop imposant qui planait tout autour de lui, comme une deuxième ombre. Voire même comme une seconde peau. Levi n'oubliait pas. Il n'oubliait jamais. Il traînait à la moindre seconde ses peurs, sa haine et ses meurtres derrière lui. Toutes ces souffrances l'empêchaient de sourire vraiment, de montrer rien qu'un instant le personnage qu'il aurait été sans toute cette merde. C'était terrible.

Peut-être le temps était-il enclin à l'empathie, en tout cas celle-ci touchait Eren en plein cœur. Lui aussi il était perdu dans une bataille sans fin, dans des meurtres sanglants, une folie logée au plus profond de son âme. Il en avait passé du temps sous la pluie, à tenter de regrouper ses idées, ou juste oublier. Il lâcha la main du noiraud presque à contrecœur pour baisser la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Sous la mine à moitié consternée de Levi, il laissa tomber son vêtement au sol. Son tee-shirt militaire à manches longues devint rapidement noir, les couleurs trempées ne se détachant plus distinctement les unes des autres. Encore une fois il écarta les bras, mais cette fois-ci en fixant le noiraud, un sourire de bien-être collé au visage. Il ferma ses paupières, inspira longuement, puis ses iris de jade vinrent se poser sur le ciel ténébreux.

« On se sent pas mieux, là ?

Le gérant ne sut pas s'il s'adressait réellement à lui. En fait Eren lui-même n'aurait su répondre à cette interrogation. Tout ce à quoi il pensait c'est qu'il se sentait bien, ainsi recouvert d'une pluie insistante. Il resta une longue minute sans bouger, les yeux clos et l'esprit vidé, un simple plissement présent à la commissure de ses lèvres. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières et reporta son regard sur Levi, il constata que ce dernier avait le visage tourné ailleurs. Plus haut, au-dessus des immeubles. Ses bras reposaient toujours le long de ses flancs, il semblait même ne pas respirer. Une véritable statue. Eren n'aurait sût dire si ses yeux étaient clos. Le noiraud se fondait parfaitement dans la pluie imperturbable, celle-ci confondant sa peau blanche et ses cheveux corbeaux de son voile grisâtre. L'eau gouttait en abondance de ces mèches noires, s'écrasant contre son front, glissant le long de ses temps jusqu'à venir longer sa mâchoire carrée, se détachant une fois parvenues à la pointe de son menton. Ce tableau magnifique fit frémir le brun, qui porta ses mains à ses bras alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas froid. Il y avait autre chose qui se dégageait du gérant, comme une pointe d'absence, un laisser aller à peine visible. Pourtant le jeune infirmier le vit, il le sentit comme un impact contre son propre corps qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il en était certain, même rien qu'un instant il était parvenu à détourner l'attention de Levi. Reprenant sa respiration, il avança vers lui. Il leva ses doigts en direction de son visage de craie. Il aurait voulu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peau de marbre, comme figée. Il stoppa à deux millimètres de sa joue, se yeux s'écarquillant légèrement, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il baissa sa main, venant la poser sur le manteau trempé du noiraud au niveau de la poitrine. Ce dernier, ayant senti une approche, tourna sa tête dans sa direction, semblant surpris de trouver l'infirmier tout d'un coup aussi proche. Mais il n'esquissa aucun geste pour le repousser, ni même reculer. Le brun appuya un peu plus contre son cœur, comme s'il espérait pouvoir le sentir battre à travers l'épais vêtement.

\- Nous avons tous nos problèmes, déclara-t-il. Qu'ils soient ou non plus importants. A l'hôpital il y a encore et toujours plus de patients qui ne devraient pas se trouver là et, chaque jour, moi je les soigne, j'assiste à toutes ces conneries qui blessent et tuent des innocents.

Il n'allait pas avouer son entière condition, pourtant ce qu'il disait-là était tout de même d'une vérité frappante. Il le pensait, il le regrettait. Il ne rencontrait hélas pas le mal uniquement sous sa couverture d'Exécuteur. Eren savait l'entière attention du noiraud braquée sur lui, alors il poursuivit :

\- Cette ville est juste merdique, trop d'habitants sont devenus fous et égoïstes. Je ne fais que très peu pour changer ces choses qui nous touchent tous. Je soigne. J'essaye simplement de faire en sorte de remettre chacun debout, de les rafistoler du mieux que je peux, de les rassurer… Il y a toujours trop de personnes dans le besoin, qui vivent sous des menaces constantes. C'est ça mon problème, conclut-il, c'est toutes ces pourritures qui rongent notre ville.

Il enleva finalement sa main du manteau de Levi, oubliant qu'elle était restée là tout le temps de son monologue. Il passa brièvement ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés collés à son crâne avec un rire nerveux. Il entendit indistinctement le noiraud marmonner quelque chose et l'interrogea du regard, haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu fais plus que tu ne le crois, soupira le gérant.

Eren, un tantinet rassuré, sourit. Puis il détourna la tête sur sa droite, les yeux sur le ciel perdus dans le vague, pensifs.

\- Toute cette eau qui déferle sur nous me paraît si agréable. Comme si la nature nous lavait de cette crasse infectieuse. Alors que la plupart se cachent, moi je me mets dessous et je profite de cette douche bien pure, dit-il, puis il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec une moue gênée. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais je le sens comme ça.

Il leva ses iris turquoise, son cou tendu au maximum, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Au fond on devrait tous sortir se faire tremper. On en a bien besoin.

Il haussa les épaules en inspirant puis expirant bruyamment. Levi n'avait pipé mot. Il devait le trouver encore plus attardé maintenant. Mais le brun n'en avait pas grand-chose à cirer, il avait l'habitude d'incarner le rôle du « bizarre » ou du « suicidaire » – bien que ce dernier surnom soit principalement davantage une moquerie amicale, enfin une semi moquerie. Un son nouveau fendit l'air, un bruit rauque mais agréable, mélodieux. Bien que trop bref. Avec étonnement son regard papillonna sur la bouche du noiraud, dont les lèvres fines s'étaient entrouvertes. Est-ce qu'il venait… de rire ? Le noiraud se racla la gorge et détourna la tête, faisant mine de contempler le vieil immeuble derrière. Oui, le brun pouvait l'affirmer, Levi venait de rire. Se moquait-il de lui ? Il gonfla les joues.

\- Idiot, grommela le gérant en se détournant.

Eren baissa la tête.

\- On ferait sans doute mieux de rentrer se sécher, supposa le brun, déçu.

Le noiraud, qui était en train de le dépasser, se trouvant de dos, tourna à peine la tête dans sa direction.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit-il d'un air faussement étonné. Je croyais qu'on se promènerait un peu.

Il repartit d'une démarche souple et tranquille, tandis qu'Eren le regardait s'éloigner, surpris. Les paroles du gérant prenant forme dans sa tête, son visage s'éclaira subitement, il ramassa prestement sa veste et le rejoignit en trottinant, tout sourire. Il ne fit aucune remarque, affichant simplement une petite moue triomphale. Il y était parvenu, Levi le suivait – bien que là ce soit plutôt l'inverse. Ne restait maintenant plus qu'à le dérider une bonne fois pour toutes et, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé de quelle manière, il était confiant.

\- Tu peux rentrer ton petit air suffisant, le coupa le noiraud dans ses réflexions internes. La prochaine fois que tu me tires sous la flotte sans mon consentement gamin, je t'assure que je ne serai pas aussi clément.

Le brun allait protester, à la place de quoi il analysa discrètement l'expression du gérant, qui venait de changer suite à ses mots. Il semblait un peu plus renfrogné et sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement avancée, comme… boudeuse ?! Inutile de dire qu'Eren se retint de s'esclaffer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Levi faire une tête dans le genre, comme un enfant qu'on aurait surpris en train de voler un gâteau alors qu'il avait manigancé tout un plan machiavélique.

\- Tu n'es pas souvent pris au dépourvu hein, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu serais pas en train de te ficher de moi par hasard ? grommela le plus vieux d'un ton menaçant.

\- Mais pas du tout voyons, fit-il d'un ton qui laissait supposer le contraire.

Il se reçut pour la peine une tape dans l'arrière de la tête, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, il se mit même à rire. Le noiraud marmonna une série de mots inintelligibles, puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Tu joues avec le feu microbe, fais très attention. »

Eren continuait de rire et Levi, malgré lui, s'était mis à sourire. Ils marchaient côte à côte, la pluie tombant toujours sur eux en un véritable déluge. Mais ça leur convenait, ils se sentaient bien ainsi, trempé jusqu'aux os, supportant le poids de leurs vêtements alourdis par l'eau. Leurs épaules n'étaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre, le jeune infirmier ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Plus que deux ou trois centimètres et elles auraient pu se toucher. Cela signifiait beaucoup. Le gérant avait baissé sa garde, il était plus à l'aise. Ils continuèrent leur route invisible, allant là où les menaient leurs pas. L'Exécuteur et le Chien, les deux seuls âmes vivantes sous cette averse monstre, le cœur léger.

.

En cette saison les températures auraient dû se faire plus basses, moins douces. Une brise fraîche demeurait, presque imperceptible. Les giboulées de mars s'étaient faites tardives, débordant sur la fin du mois d'avril comme aujourd'hui. Eren et Levi avançaient toujours sans vraiment regarder où ils allaient, quand subitement le second plaça un bras en travers du ventre du premier. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« La limite de la zone sécurisée, expliqua-t-il d'un mouvement de menton.

Notre protagoniste plissa les yeux, remarquant en effet des lumières rouges clignotant contre le mur d'un immeuble.

\- Merde, grogna-t-il, déjà ? Le coin m'avait l'air sympa.

Il marqua un temps avant d'ajouter :

\- On s'approche ?

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil avec une moue dubitative. La proposition d'Eren avait beau être un tantinet surprenante, il commençait à cerner un peu le personnage. Le brun aimait prendre des risques. Qui n'en aurait pas déjà fait le constat ? Comme le gérant de Titania l'avait si bien dit, l'infirmier jouait avec le feu. Il n'hésitait pas à s'exprimer, à remballer, jurer. Il avait un point de vue bien à lui, aimait avancer des propos pour faire débat. Mais surtout, il avait une certaine étincelle de magie et de mystère passionnants qui entouraient le moindre de ses mots, la moindre de ses actions qui pouvait nous paraître dénuée de sens. Parce qu'un geste, quel qu'il soit, avait ses conséquences qui venaient avec. Eren était un grand gamin, mais Levi n'était pas complètement dupe, il avait très bien saisi que le brun était doté d'une très grande réflexion, qu'il menait des analyses approfondies. Alors qu'il pouvait passer outre des faits flagrants, il portait une attention toute particulière aux détails. Le noiraud le trouvait dangereux. Dans le sens où il n'était pas idiot – peut-être même pas assez justement – et qu'il semblait parfaitement voir à travers son jeu. Comme s'il pouvait facilement disposer de toutes les connaissances du monde et, même encore mieux, les plus cachées. Et pourtant cet imbécile de gosse n'en pipait mot, ne faisait aucune allusion, le regardant simplement de ses grands yeux vert d'eau. Mais d'un côté il lui donnait envie de rentrer dans cette attitude désinvolte. Ça en devenait peut-être contagieux, qui sait.

Notre protagoniste scrutait avec attention l'angle de la rue, trépignant presque. Juste derrière le béton se trouvaient les barrières de la zone sécurisée, avec bien une petite équipe de policiers en train de s'ennuyer ferme. Une ombre entra dans son champ de vision par la gauche, lente et silencieuse. Le noiraud était en train de s'avancer vers le bout de la rue.

\- Levi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? chuchota-t-il à moitié.

Le gérant mit son index devant sa bouche avec un sourire. Il alla se mettre dos au mur et progressa vers le bord de l'immeuble. Eren étouffa un rire derrière sa main. On aurait dit la scène d'un film comique de voleurs pas très doués. Le noiraud se rapprocha un peu plus et lui fit signe de venir en agitant la main, alors le brun vint se poster près de lui sur la pointe des pieds. Il était parfaitement conscient que dans tous les cas, le bruit de la pluie aurait étouffé ses pas, pourtant, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, Levi paraissait être entré dans une sorte de jeu et l'y avoir invité. Il acceptait la proposition avec joie évidemment. Ils s'amusaient tous les deux comme des gosses aux abords de la zone sécurisée, le lieu où, justement, le rire n'a pas vraiment sa place. C'était une situation un peu ironique.

Il fallait penser à deux choses, qui l'arrêtèrent net. La première, s'ils se faisaient chopper comme deux couillons en train d'espionner les flics. S'enfuir serait stupide, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver leur situation si on réussissait à les rattraper – bien que le Chien et l'Exécuteur doivent parvenir à les semer, un doute subsistait compte tenu du nombre de voitures de patrouille qui circulaient à proximité de la limite. Là, ils seraient vraiment mal. La seconde, la plus importante, la merde dans laquelle serait Eren en tant qu'officiel terre-à-terre. Un sans pouvoir dans la zone sécurisée en aurait pour son salaire du mois. Mais surtout, le gérant découvrirait qu'il lui avait menti sur sa condition – enfin, à demi menti au fond, puisqu'il était un réel lunaire. Encore pire, si les policiers utilisaient leur petit gadget permettant de les placer dans la catégorie possesseur de pouvoir ou non, puis leur demandaient leur identité, Eren serait clairement découvert en tant qu'imposteur. Evidemment il ne les laisserait jamais aller jusque-là.

\- Eh, fit-il d'un ton hésitant, posant une main sur l'avant-bras du noiraud. On jette un coup d'œil puis on s'en va, ok ?

Le noiraud parut surpris.

\- Depuis quand tu fais ta tapette toi ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Je vis pas dans le luxe môssieur, alors si je dois banquer une blinde parce qu'on a trop fait les cons et qu'on s'est faits prendre, non merci.

\- Très bien, un coup d'œil et on rentre, soupira le gérant, la lueur de malice dans ses yeux disparue.

Eren en fut presque déçu. Mais principalement de lui-même. Il n'était jamais le premier à refuser de faire quelque chose de risqué, c'était même bien le contraire. Et voilà qu'il fuyait devant Levi… s'en fut intolérable. Il avait tout de même une certaine rivalité avec le Chien, qu'il comptait bien préserver – plus par amusement qu'autre chose. Que ce soit le rebelle ou le gérant… Ils étaient identiques, ils réagissaient et pensaient pareil.

\- Tu voudras regarder aussi ou bien tu me laisses faire ? le nargua Levi.

Eren gonfla les joues et croisa les bras, détournant la tête. Le noiraud n'avait pas besoin de dire grand-chose pour le faire réagir. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se pencha lentement de l'autre côté de l'angle de la rue, laissant uniquement une partie de son visage dépasser du béton. L'infirmier, offensé qu'il était, mis son pouce et son index dans sa bouche, puis siffla. L'action fut alors comme au ralenti. Le noiraud tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air totalement stupéfait, tandis que lui affichait un sourire triomphal, le son résonnant encore tout autour d'eux. Notre protagoniste lui empoigna alors la main et se mit à courir, faisant résonner leurs pas contre l'eau bouillonnante du goudron. Il bifurqua soudainement à gauche quelques mètres plus loin, derrière une voiture.

\- Baisse-toi ! dit-il au gérant, qui obtempéra.

Ce dernier, accroupi, l'empoigna par le col.

\- Tu voulais qu'on se fasse prendre ou quoi ? siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Eren se mit à rire.

\- Eh, c'est toi qui l'avais cherché ! riposta-t-il en hoquetant.

\- Il aurait pu nous arriver des emmerdes sale gamin ! grogna le plus vieux avec véhémence, le rapprochant un peu plus de son visage, le brun toujours maintenu par le col.

Le jeune infirmier conservait sa première place de preneur de risque en fin de compte. Et il en était foutrement fier. Son souffle se mélangea à celui du noiraud, qui fulminait. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées, si bien qu'elles étaient devenues pratiquement aussi pâles que sa peau blanchâtre. Sa mâchoire crispée paraissait avoir durci le moindre des pores de la surface de son visage, lui conférant de nouveau cette allure figée. L'aspect statue disparut finalement quand un afflux sanguin vint prendre place au niveau des joues du gérant, de manière presque imperceptible mais pourtant bien présente. Le brun le remarqua bien sûr, il était si observateur… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un demi-millimètre alors qu'il inspirait le souffle froid du noiraud, se fondant au sien, puis sa poitrine se serra. Il entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Heu, je… Je…

L'air se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il faisait un constat tout autre. Sa proximité avec Levi n'avait jamais été aussi importante et, le connaissant, celui-ci avait rarement laissé quelqu'un s'approcher d'aussi près. Mais surtout, Eren parvint à voir. De manière floue mais bien réelle. Il vit le gérant qui le regardait derrière ses lunettes,il aperçut ses pupilles d'encre ainsi que le contour de ses yeux plissés par la colère qui s'entrouvraient progressivement, comme choqués. Le brun cessa littéralement de respirer. Il avança d'un millimètre, souhaitant en voir plus. Pour la première fois il parvenait à imaginer le visage de Levi sans aucun accessoire pour le cacher, surtout sans cette fichue paire de lunettes. Il allait s'approcher un peu plus quand il réalisa la connerie qu'il était en train de faire et détourna la tête.

\- T-trop près, souffla-t-il.

Le noiraud le lâcha, l'unique force sur laquelle il s'était appuyé le maintenant redressé. Eren tomba sur les fesses, dans la flotte. Son pantalon absorba l'eau immédiatement, bientôt imité par son boxer.

\- Merde je suis désolé, marmonna Levi en le remettant sur pieds, lui défroissant le col à la manière d'une mère poule.

L'infirmier le regarda faire sans piper mot, puis bientôt un gloussement remonta le long de sa gorge, irrépressible. Le gérant ramena sa main contre lui.

\- Eh l'idiot, je rêve ou tu te fiches encore de moi ? gronda-t-il.

Le brun se calma, bien que son cœur batte toujours un peu trop vite à son goût.

\- Je ne me moque pas, fit-il avec un sourire gêné, je –

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Bob ! tonna une voix derrière eux.

Ils tressaillirent tous les deux, leurs sens en alerte absolue. Le noiraud jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus le capot de la voiture avant de se rebaisser brusquement.

\- Deux flics s'approchent, chuchota-t-il furieusement. Un sur le trottoir et un sur la route.

\- Oups.

Il lui donna une tape sur le sommet du crâne.

\- C'est ta faute crétin, grogna le gérant. Si t'étais moins borné t –

Notre protagoniste lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Les deux policiers étaient maintenant tout près et, en dépit du bruit que faisait la pluie, il valait maintenant mieux pour eux de se taire.

\- Je te dis que j'avais entendu un bruit, fit l'un, celui qui avait déjà parlé.

\- Tu débloques le nouveau, se moqua le dénommé Bob. Y a jamais rien par ici, on est tranquilles.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à deux véhicules d'eux. Le brun et le noiraud se regardèrent, à moitié paniqués. Eren lui fit signe qu'ils allaient devoir se glisser sous la Peugeot contre laquelle ils étaient appuyés, sous la mine dégoûté du plus vieux. Quand ils posèrent leurs mains à plat sur le goudron râpeux, les bruits de pas cessèrent.

\- Merde Bob, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? jura le nouveau.

\- Ça se voit pas ? gloussa la voix grasse de l'autre. Je suis en train de pisser.

\- Fait chier, je retourne à la voiture, grinça le premier, ses pas furibonds s'éloignant en claquant sur le sol.

Les cliquetis d'une ceinture qu'on remettait en place se firent entendre.

\- Ce p'tit péteux, soupira Bob, qui partit à sa suite.

Nos deux imbéciles, qui s'étaient arrêtés de respirer, soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils maintinrent leur position accroupie durant quelques secondes supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que Levi prenne la parole :

\- Bon, je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Le brun hocha lentement de la tête puis se redressa. Ils vérifièrent que plus personne ne se trouvait dans la rue avant de reprendre leur marche en sens inverse. Un silence légèrement pesant prit place, qu'Eren fut le premier à rompre, n'y tenant plus.

\- Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher ses couilles à ce Bob.

\- D'autant qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait connard.

\- D'autant qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait connard, répéta-t-il, affirmant les dires du noiraud.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Toujours prudent, notre protagoniste se tourna afin de vérifier qu'on ne les suivait pas. Cependant, une petite quarantaine de mètres plus loin, il remarqua deux groupes de deux personnes, un sur chaque trottoir. Il stoppa net et plissa les yeux. Merde, pas de doute, l'uniforme des policiers se découpait dans l'ombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit le gérant avec légèreté, qui avait suivi le mouvement.

Eren lui prit le poignet et entama une course, traînant le noiraud derrière lui.

\- Les flics, se récria-t-il dans un grondement.

Levi vint se poster à sa hauteur, laissant sa main dans celle du jeune infirmier.

\- Putain, t'es sûr ?

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il. Tu te souviens du chemin ?

Le noiraud parut se triturer les méninges.

\- Merde, non ! s'exclama-t-il avec hargne. On était _forcément_ partis en direction du sud-est, mais je ne vais jamais dans ce fichu coin.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés faire bordel ?! Eren devait se calmer, reprendre ses esprits, éloigner son euphorie du jeune adulte immature. Il avait besoin de la mémoire affolante de l'Exécuteur, de sa facette calculatrice glaciale. Quand ils parvinrent à la prochaine intersection, le brun stoppa.

\- Donne-moi dix secondes, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, sans être certain que le gérant l'ait entendu.

Avenue Maria et rue Menson. A quel endroit pouvaient-elles bien se couper ? Il ferma les paupières, oublieux de la pluie et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Le plan de la zone sécurisée prit forme dans sa tête, sélectionnant la partie recherchée. Sud-Est. Limite du septième arrondissement. Un parfait tracé le relia à la boîte Titania. Rouvrant les yeux, attentif au moindre mouvement, il tira de nouveau Levi, repartant dans une course folle, bifurquant sur le gauche.

\- Je me souviens, dit-il à son attention.

Il se souvenait parfaitement. Mais c'était plutôt qu'il connaissait. La moindre rue, la moindre impasse, le moindre chemin l'expédiant le plus rapidement possible d'un point à un autre. Les pas qui résonnaient derrière eux s'éloignèrent. Le Chien et l'Exécuteur, avant d'être rapides, étaient endurants. Après trois bonnes minutes d'une course les rapprochant d'un sprint, ils ralentirent l'allure, marchant simplement rapidement en regardant de tous les côtés.

\- Je crois bien qu'on les a clairement semés là, soupira le brun redevenu lui-même, dépourvu de son air sérieux.

\- Mouais, marmonna le noiraud.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, à la place de quoi il choppa notre protagoniste par le haut du tee-shirt et le plaqua dans une ruelle à un mètre devant eux. Des phares éclairèrent l'avenue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient deux secondes plus tôt. Une voiture passa ensuite à une allure raisonnable devant eux. Le noiraud se plaqua un peu plus contre le corps de note infirmier, fixant le véhicule, les mâchoires serrées. Une fois les policiers repartis, ils restèrent quelques courtes secondes de plus comme ça. Mais ce fut les plus longues de sa vie pour Eren. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, son tee-shirt était beaucoup trop fin à son goût et il pouvait clairement percevoir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Levi, se mélangeant à la sienne. Alors que le temps était enclin au froid, il avait anormalement chaud. Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée. Il n'était pas idiot, ni un adolescent novice, il avait à peu près saisi son petit problème. La proximité d'un homme que son corps n'avait pas ressenti depuis un laps de temps inhabituel. Puisqu'il ne pouvait supporter de relation stable, il avait un besoin régulier de sentir une peau contre la sienne, qu'il s'agisse d'une conquête nocturne ou non. Bien que la majeure partie du temps ce soit dans ce premier concept. Il était là son problème. Levi était bien trop proche physiquement de lui en cet instant, mais surtout, ils étaient proches psychiquement. Ils avaient bien trop d'affinités. Il était évident qu'il paraisse un tant soit peu attirant, le brun s'en était rendu compte très rapidement. Son regard s'était perdu sur le visage anxieux du noiraud, qui fixait toujours la route à sa gauche. Et encore une fois, en dépit de la pénombre, Eren aperçut l'ombre de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Merde. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait réellement de les retirer en cet instant ? Levi ne pourrait réagir à temps pour riposter. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que le noiraud refuse de se montrer entièrement à lui alors qu'il lui avait dit être un lunaire ? Après ces moments passés ensemble, ne devrait-il pas croire un minimum en lui ? Le gérant accordait sa confiance difficilement. Son don touchait-il donc autant les terre-à-terre qui croisaient son regard ? Alors que l'infirmier se posait cette dernière question, s'étonnant lui-même de la hargne qui venait de le prendre au ventre, le plus vieux venait de reporter son attention sur lui. Le brun put cette fois-ci clairement distinguer les deux yeux sombres qui venaient de se poser sur lui. Il était encore plus proche de son visage que tout à l'heure. Sur le coup, il envoya un millier d'insultes à sa poitrine devenue un peu trop vibrante.

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire morveux, mais je vais prendre les choses en main à partir de là. »

Eren ne fit qu'acquiescer et le laissa faire. Nous étions dans le quartier de Titania, le noiraud connaissait le coin à coup sûr. Et puis le brun ne se sentait pas l'énergie de trop réfléchir. Pour la première fois, la pluie lui parut réellement trop froide et ses vêtements imbibés plus lourds que jamais. Levi, se rendant sans doute compte que leur proximité avait trop longtemps duré, s'écarta assez subitement. Ils reprirent leur marche, le brun se laissant guider, les mains dans les poches et ruminant des pensées inaudibles, parfaitement conscient de la présence du noiraud à ses côtés. Trop conscient même. Il l'épia du coin de l'œil discrètement. Levi arborait une mine tout aussi renfrognée que la sienne, perdu dans un long tissage de pensées déplaisantes. Merde. Eren était en train de gâcher son coup dans son but de lui remonter le moral. Il soupira doucement avec une moue boudeuse puis, avec toute l'hésitation du monde, il posa sa main dans l'intérieur du bras du noiraud – qui avait la sienne dans la poche de son manteau – au niveau du coude. Il maintint sa position jusqu'à leur arrivée devant Titania, sentant Levi se détendre petit à petit. Il ne se rendit compte que plus tard que ses propres muscles s'étaient également relaxés, tout doucement, l'absorbant dans une ambiance sereine. La fatigue prit sa place tranquillement.

Parvenus aux appartements du noiraud, ce dernier prêta des vêtements de rechange au brun pour la nuit, le temps que les siens ne sèchent. Levi lui ordonna, plus qu'il ne lui proposa, de prendre sa chambre, tandis que lui dormirait sur le canapé. Eren accepta de bonne grâce, trop épuisé pour riposter, puis lui emprunta une serviette et partit se changer dans la chambre. Bientôt revêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un tee-shirt gris un poil trop large, il rejoignit le noiraud dans le salon. Seule la lumière de la lampe de chevet subsistait, éclairant la pièce d'un ton doux. Le gérant, assis sur le canapé, s'était déjà rhabillé avec un jogging gris clair et un tee-shirt blanc – assurément à manches longues. Notre protagoniste se rapprocha jusqu'à qu'il ne lève son visage sur lui.

« J'ai terminé, marmonna l'infirmier en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Le noiraud hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Je venais vérifier comment tu te sentais. Pour ton bras, crut-il bon de préciser.

Le plus vieux sembla réfléchir un court instant, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Si je ne bouge pas trop ça va.

\- Ah bon. D'accord.

Il ne sut trop quoi ajouter. Il se sentit très idiot subitement et grommela dans sa barbe avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le gérant tapota un coussin de son bras valide et le mit à l'un des bouts du canapé.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-il, le gratifiant d'un sourire en coin.

Eren opina puis se détourna, mais alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte il fit brutalement volte-face. Levi était juste là, il s'était mis debout et le regardait s'éloigner, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Le jeune infirmier ne lui en laissa de toute façon pas le temps.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il, puis ajouta plus bas. Je me suis bien amusé ce soir. Je n'avais jamais eu de compagnie sous un temps pareil.

Il se gratta la tête, se trouvant plus bizarre qu'autre chose.

\- Alors, heu… eh bien, merci, conclut-il en balbutiant.

Levi poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers le bureau, la main posée près du bouton de la lampe de chevet.

\- Idiot, c'est à moi de te remercier.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent.

\- Vraiment ?

Le noiraud détourna la tête en faisant la moue, puis laissa échapper un soupir vaincu.

\- Ouais.

L'infirmier se mit à rire doucement devant son embarras. L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Eren, laissa échapper le gérant avec hésitation, mais également une reconnaissance frappante.

Notre protagoniste afficha une mine rassurée, tandis qu'un sourire paisible flottait sur ses lèvres. Ça lui ferait presque étrange de se faire appeler par son prénom.

\- A demain Levi.

\- A demain gamin. »

Ouais, ce surnom convenait mieux dans la bouche du noiraud. L'infirmier ferma la porte et partit s'allonger sur le lit. Celui-ci était imbibé de l'odeur du noiraud, douce et agréable, discrète. Le brun inspira un long coup et se laissa aller au sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! Encore du Eren Levi dans le prochain chapitre, s'en est même certain ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chap et je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière… Mais j'espère que ça allait pour vous ! Merci de me laisser un petit mot pour me rassurer ) (ou me gronder T.T) J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que vous êtes là, à me soutenir, mes bébés cochonnets que j'aime.**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mes chères enfants d'amour, me revoici avec le chapitre 24 !**

 **J'ai lu dans il me semble 3 commentaires que, à moins de n'être pas vraiment réfléchi, Levi devrait comprendre qu'Eren est l'Exécuteur. Il est parfois difficile de se mettre à la place des autres, et le fait que vous connaissiez l'identité de notre brun, ça peut vous paraître évident, vous voyez la moindre petite action comme un indice qu'il est l'Exécuteur. Mais les autres personnages, eux, ne suspectent pas tout le monde, ne cherchent pas à tout prix à connaître l'identité de ce tueur. J'ai bien fait attention à tout – il me semble o.o – et il n'y a pas moyen que Levi le devine. Il faut savoir que nos deux bébés se donnent trrrès peu d'informations sur eux-mêmes, surtout Eren ! Il fait du parkour, tout comme la quasi intégralité de son groupe de potes, mais ce point-là n'est absolument pas suffisant pour comprendre qu'il est l'Exécuteur. Le seul autre point c'est qu'il déteste cette ville dominée par des ordures. Nous savons déjà qu'il y a la zone sécurisée, ce qui handicape pas mal d'habitants de la ville, et pour en être arrivé à une telle extrémité d'enfermement il a bien fallu qu'il y ait pas mal de soucis… Donc logiquement, beaucoup de personnes devraient en avoir ras les cacahuètes de vivre sous la menace ) Eren n'est donc absolument pas le seul. Voilà voilà… Après on peut peut-être parler du délire d'Eren qui se sent purifié sous la pluie en tant que troisième point ? (j'ai adoré écrire ce moment *-*) Mais là non plus, je ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant pour découvrir son secret ) Même s'il y a un certain niveau de chelou. Eren et Levi se taquinent, et notre brun conserve un vocabulaire parfaitement approprié, il est tout joyeux, tout mignon et blablabla, même si on comprend qu'il a une certaine souffrance en lui. Tandis qu'avec le Chien, l'Exécuteur est dark, parle mal et est un véritable tueur couvert de sang… Non, vraiment, ces deux personnalités ne collent pas… Après tout Eren devient un peu une autre personne quand il met son masque, finalement ) Même sa personnalité s'en trouve changée. Eenffiin avec cette fic je peux comprendre que vous vous perdiez un peu dans les révélations de qui est lunaire ou non… Mais j'espère que ça va mieux, maintenant ? Il me semblait que l'histoire était assez claire, mais si ce n'est pas le cas je rectifierai. Après mon blabla n'aura servi à rien si Levi est au courant du secret d'Eren non pas parce que notre protagoniste a fait une quelconque bourde, mais juste qu'il l'aura découvert par lui-même en fait des recherches sur l'Exécuteur et tout ça… Oups je n'ajoute rien ! Il est possible tout comme il est impossible qu'il sache la vérité ! Vous êtes donc perdus maintenant… mwéhéhé.**

 **Oouuf fini le pavé ! XD Enfin j'espère que ça vous aura convaincus :x Si je n'ai pas posté lundi c'est qu'en ce moment je suis à fooonnd dans les séries coréennes *-* que j'aime bien mieux que les japonaises ! Si vous voulez des conseils n'hésitez pas à demander ! (Et puis le coréen, c'est une langue si délicate et mélodieuse… bref !) Je suis en train de tomber bien malade… fichue angine ! Enfin ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire bien sûr 3**

 **Sur ce, petite réponse aux charmantes reviews *3* (mon dieu j'ai fait des réponses si longues o.o argh ! Ne me fouettez pas !):**

 **Easyan : ma petite chérie que voilà… Je suis de retour pour un chapitre ! C'est fou ce que je lis moins qu'avant… que ça soit sur ce site ou en bouquin, etc. Mais jamais je ne cesserai de lire ton histoire, ceci est une promesse que je ne peux que tenir puisque je la surkiffe beaucoup trop o.o Pour te rassurer un petit peu, je suis en train de rattraper mon retard, j'arrive au dernier chap que tu as mis en ligne ) Une fois mon but atteint, je t'écrirai une looongue review (enfin pas de dix pages non plus hein ) Je laisse ça à l'Exécuteur !) Donc aucun souci à te faire, je suis toujours à fond dans tes écrits ! Je suis simplement très fatiguée en ce moment, par mon travail et ma prépa à côté, alors je n'ai pas toujours le courage de m'y mettre. Mais tout va se remettre en place petit à petit ) no worries. Bref bref bref ! Encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire touchant, ainsi que de rester aussi fidèle à mon histoire ! Chaque compliment me va droit au cœur, et alors que je les relis, en ce moment même, j'ai envie de sautiller dans mon lit… X) Je vois que tu as eu la petite tension de voir nos deux bébés s'embrasser :3 Mais je me dis eh non, c'est, encore un peu trop tôt. Pour l'instant l'attirance reste physique ! Le fait qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde et partagent les mêmes idéaux aussi, certes, mais cette facette n'est pas encore suffisamment explorée… Ce qui ne tardera pas cependant, héhé ;) Suite à ça l'attirance « mentale » ( ?) pourra se faire. Comprends-moi *yeux embués* Je reste un gentil petit chaton innocent – mais pas trop. C'est sûr qu'en temps normal, compte tenu qu'ils sont deux adultes impulsifs, ils ne devraient pas autant hésiter :3 Cela montre bien qu'ils tiennent à préserver l'autre, qu'ils tiennent à lui ~ ouh ~ (encore une petite action frustrante pour toi dans ce chap alors, il me semble…) Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Eren soit lunaire, tu as dû oublier, mais il avait dit à Levi devoir entrer dans la boîte par effraction car il était un peu reconnu des vigiles – suite à une ou des emmerdes qui sont restées plutôt floues. Plus tard, à un moment Levi lui demande quel est son pouvoir et Eren dit que c'est « secret maison », ce à quoi ce premier ne peut rien répliquer puisqu'il refuse lui aussi d'avouer/d'admettre quoi que ce soit. 'fin voilà, j'espère que ça te remet un peu les choses en mémoire avec cette explication foireuse XD. Pour ce qui est des yeux de Levi, héhé, ils vont bientôt apparaître (zut, est-ce un pseudo spoil ?) En tout cas on sait tous comment sont à peu près ses yeux, connaissant les persos les mangas ). Je te rejoins à oilp sous la flotte ! j'ai apporté mes chips crevette ! yeaahh ~ (mon dieu ma réponse est longue) beuzouilles ~**

 **HoroLaSage : Hello mon enfant ! Chapitre 24 posté, j'espère que tu aimeras ! *^* Levi et Eren ne vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite ) Je prévois quelque chose de plus grand pour eux, huhuhu :3 Alors si, Eren a dit à Levi qu'il était un lunaire mais voulait garder son pouvoir pour lui ) (plusieurs lunaires sont dans son cas et préservent cette donnée intime) Quand notre brun était entré par effraction dans la boîte au début de l'histoire, il avait dit avoir pris ce chemin non parce qu'il était terre à terre, mais parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment accepté de certains vigiles – pour une ou des conneries sans plus de précision. Voili voiloouu ! Bon chapitre *3* grosses bizounouilles**

 **Rin Yumii : Coucou ! J'espère que tu vas bien :3 Alors pour ce qui est du parkour, figure-toi que je comptais vraiment en faire ! Et puis comme une idiote, je me suis rappelée… et mais, ils peuvent pas en faire, Levi souffre le martyre au bras ! Du coup moi aussi j'étais frustrée D: Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour la peine je vais mettre un beau passage de parkour ! Attends je me mets la pression là… Je vais bien me pencher sur le chapitre avec cette scène sportive que je rendrai délectable au possible ! J'espère vraaiimeennnt que ça t'ira Xo J'ai peur ! En tout cas je vais m'appliquer ! Le chapitre sera moins calme, hahaha ! Bonne lecture, beuzouilles ~**

 **Eden661 : Salut ma belle ! J'ai illuminé ta journée, ch'est vrai, ch'est vraaii ? J'ai l'impression de faire le petit chien chien qui tire la langue et attend sa récompense… au mon dieu, la vision moche XD Il y aura toujours une compétition entre le Chien et l'Exécuteur ! Par contre entre Eren et Levi ça tombera plus du côté « mon but est de me foutre de ta gueule en faisant une action qui te prenne au dépourvu ». Un truc dans le genre X) Pour ce qui est de mon OS, vu qu'il doit être particulièrement travaillé pour obtenir un bel effet niveau vocabulaire, je vais me concentrer uniquement sur L'Exécuteur et poster mes petites histoires une fois celle-ci terminée. Marchi pour ton long commentaire tout gentil ! *3* Beuzouilles ~**

 **BkaNH : La suite est là ma cocotte (minute) ! Blague nulle. No comment. Eehh oui c'est un peu de la romance fleurissante meugnonne dans un bain de dark ! La vie est rude avec nos deux chéris et pourtant ils vont leurs petits fluffy boys à côté… lunatiques bonjoouuurr ! Non bref, c'est la fatigue… Ne fais pas attention T.T Bonne lecture à toi ! gros beuzzzous**

 **La panthre rose1505 : Merci ma petite beauté, pour tes encouragements ! Ne t'inquiète pas, fight ! Je n'ai pas lu La légende de Marie-Lou non, ça parle de quoi au juste ? J'aime ce qui est bien fantastique et quelques policiers, je préviens, héhé :3 Bonne lecture à toi ! Plein de p'tit beuzous baveux**

 **Kumiro : Je suppose que tu peux te permettre de prendre un peu de retard sur les fics ) au moins quand tu les reprends il y a plus de chapitres sortis :3 Eeh oui c'est ça qui est dur quand on débute une histoire en cours ! Pour ce qui est de l'action carte mentale avec Eren, je n'avais pas pensé à la série Sherlock XD Mais après avoir écrit le passage je ne peux que t'avouer avoir fait le parallèle ! J'ai vu uniquement les épisodes du début de la série, je ne suis pas allée plus loin… Je la trouvais bien, mais j'avais d'autres séries plus affriolantes :3 A la prochaine cocotte, merci pour ta review ~**

 **Crazynesss : Oh, avec trois « s » ! Hello toi ~ Merci autant pour ce commentaire que celui en MP ) Je t'adore ! J'avais peur de faire évoluer la relation entre Eren et Levi trop d'un coup, mais ce que tu me dis me rassure ! Tu as l'air d'aimer les passages d'action, mais il n'y en pas trop eu récemment, ni dans ce chapitre 24… Heureusement que ça te convient apparemment ) Le chap 25 sera plus actif ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pris un peu de retard là, mais je vais faire au mieux, promis ! Héhé, en tout cas pour ce qui est de l'explication en ce qui concerne le fait que Levi sache qu'Eren est un lunaire, elle était bien ! Je suis soulagée de voir que tu as retenu, je me suis un moment demandé si je n'avais pas fait une bourde, un quiproquo dans les révélations de qui est lunaire ou non X) Merci beaucoup d'être présente, pour me soutenir, et je t'envoie tout plein de beuzouilles d'amour !**

 **: chalut ! Non sérieux, tu as pensé au policier Bob comme Bob l'éponge ?! Hahaha XD Non mais attends tu sais quoi, je vais peut-être faire en sorte qu'on les revoie et son jeune collègue sera en effet Patrick. Au purée je vais même leur donner quelques caractéristiques physiques… T.T mon dieu. Levi n'a aucun moyen de savoir pour le secret d'Eren, ce dernier ne lui a rien révélé ) Après il peut toujours l'avoir découvert de son côté, mais ça on l'ignore, on n'en a aucune idée et aucun moyen de le savoir ! J'ai mis une « petite » explication au début du chap, je ne sais pas si tu as vu :x Allez bonne lecture ma louloute ~**

 **Angicat : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis rassurée que tu suives toujours mon histoire *3* Tiens, je t'envoie des bisous volants. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

 **Autumn : Eren, tomber malade ? Tu es sur une bonne piste :3 Tu verras biieenn ! Je suis moi-même impatiente que Levi retire ses lunettes, mais j'attends le moment propice… niark niark ~ J'ai publié un tit peu plus tard que la dernière fois, mais pas de soucis je continue bien ma fic jusque bout ! Elle sera terminée ! Beuzouilles ~**

 **Titilia : Une petite phrase, mais qui me va droit au cœur et… me fait sourire comme une grosse idiote. Tu sais faire des compliments toi, arrête je suis gênée ! ~ En tout cas merci de suivre, d'aimer. Bonne lecture !**

 **D4rk Lili : Tu sais qu'à chaque fois en écrivant le début de ton pseudo je mets un A ? C'est fait exprès hein ? Nan mais tu vas voir, je vais jamais me gourer ! Pari tenu ! J'avais l'impression que la relation d'Eren et Levi évoluait un peu trop d'un coup dans ce chapitre, mais ouufff tu me rassures toi aussi ! I'm happy ! Levi n'a pas moyen de découvrir par la faute d'Eren que celui-ci est l'Exécuteur, ils ne se disent qu'extrêmement peu sur eux ! Levi n'est absolument pas con XD C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'il trouve le secret du brun. Toi tu es au courant qu'il est l'Exécuteur, mais si tu fais plus attention à la relation entre nos deux bébés, c'est impossible que Levi le découvre… J'ai mis une explication un peu plus … expliquée en début de chapitre :) Bonne lecture et merci de commenter ma poulette !**

 **Licorne-chan : C'est pas grave si tu n'es pas allée sur le site pendant trois mois, au moins quand tu reviens les fics que tu suis ont avancé et tu as plus de lecture à te mettre sous la dent ! Roooh bah oui avec ce comportement agressif tu vas en prison ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même finalement, à force de taper tout le monde ! XD Alors non, Levi n'est pas idiot, mais tu sais Eren lui as presque rien dit sur lui, et puis il ne fait que l'aider, le soigner, car il voit que le noiraud est malheureux… Du coup Levi ne pense plus qu'à une chose, lui sauter dessus et – Non. Tu es en train de me faire dire du caca là. Bref. Toi tu connais le secret d'Eren, donc ça peut te paraître plus évident, mais pour les autres ça n'est pas le cas :) J'ai mis une explication en début de chapitre si tu as besoin. Alors pour le lemon j'en sais riieennn ! Ce n'est pas sûr du tout ! Je ne me sens jamais prête à passer le pas ! Bon en tout cas y aura des scènes sexy, ça c'est forcé hein… Je bave déjà à l'idée de les écrire. Mais pour ce qui est du sexe on verra bien, c'est vraiment pas sûr… Pardoonn, ne me tape pas avec ta frustration ça fait mal ! D:: Tu composes tooii ? C'est vrai que tes commentaires sont bien écrits… Mais alors, j'attends les publications moi ! Elles sont où non mais oh ?! Tu te penches sur des fanfics ou bien c'est du pur toi ? Pressée de lire ta réponse en tout cas :3 Avoir des auteurs en followers c'est toujours stressant D ! Grosses bezouilles d'amour sur tes petites joues ! Et t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis ma ceinture multifonctions de Batman, je m'en vais te sortir de cette prison sordide où les yaois ne sont pas libres d'accès !**

* * *

Eren ne parvenait pas à dormir. Non que ça ne change réellement des autres nuits, mais il y avait un point nouveau qui s'était ajouté à son malheur. Il avait affreusement chaud. Salir les vêtements que lui avait gentiment prêté Levi n'était pas un problème, celui-ci les laverait à coup sûr dès demain – enfin, dès aujourd'hui, puisqu'il devait être largement minuit passé – mais humidifier ses draps était gênant. Il sentait son corps devenir collant de sueur et sa tête se faire resserrer dans un étau de fer. Il repoussa la couverture et se mit en mode étoile de mer, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Au bout de cinq minutes il eut si froid qu'il se mit presque à trembler, alors il rabattit la couette fine jusqu'en-dessous de son nez. Mais le contact de sa peau collante contre le tissu fut alors si désagréable qu'il se leva d'un coup avec la ferme décision de se prendre un verre d'eau et s'asperger le visage. Ses pieds nus vinrent frotter le parquet frais, lui donnant une chair de poule remontant délicatement tout le long des jambes. Il se sentait tout engourdi, les yeux gonflés et humides, alors qu'il était réveillé depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Il passa ses doigts moites dans ses longues mèches brunes, les rabattants en arrière, tournant doucement la poignée de l'autre main, la porte émettant un grincement qui lui résonna douloureusement dans les oreilles . Peut-être le silence pesant l'avait rendu plus sensible au moindre bruit trop crissant.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce plongé dans un noir presque totale. Il se souvenait à peu près de sa morphologie, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre le comptoir de la cuisine ce qui le fit lâcher un grognement sourd. Il se sentait dans un état second, à ainsi tâtonner stupidement sur le meuble à la recherche de l'endroit où se trouvait le lavabo. Il tourna le robinet légèrement, veillant à ne pas réveiller le noiraud, puis s'aspergea le visage, mouillant même ses cheveux et finissant carrément par passer la tête sous le jet. Ses mains lavées au savon il retourna en faisant le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à la chambre. Alors qu'il passait devant le canapé il stoppa net à l'entende de marmonnements incompréhensibles, presque des gémissements. Le ton de Levi semblait plaintif, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Notre protagoniste secoua la tête et reprit sa marche mais, parvenu devant la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta en abaissant les épaules et soupira, puis se retourna. Il revint se mettre près du canapé, derrière la tête du noiraud, tendant l'oreille. La respiration de ce dernier était sifflante et trop rapide, comme affolée. Eren ne connaissait que trop bien cela. Alors il fit ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on fasse si on le trouvait dans cet état. Il contourna le canapé, se mettant à genoux sur le tapis, juste derrière la table basse. Il tâtonna doucement à partir de l'épaule du noiraud – qui était sur le dos – glissant le long de son tee-shirt jusqu'à parvenir à sa main. Il pressa ses doigts, sentant sa peau suante et brûlante contre la sienne. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui dit à voix basse :

« Levi, réveille-toi. Allez, réveille-toi.

Un grognement s'éleva et le brun sourit légèrement.

\- Allez, c'est un mauvais rêve c'est tout, ça n'a rien de réel.

Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en pleine nuit dans tous ses états ? Il lui était impossible de compter. Mais chaque fois était aussi terrible que la dernière, lui coupant le souffle. Il se relevait d'un coup sur son lit, pantelant, et ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil pendant au moins une bonne heure. N'importe qui aurait pitié de constater que le gérant était dans cette même condition misérable. Le jeune infirmier comprit rapidement qu'il n'était toujours pas sorti de son cauchemar quand il le sentit gigoter et bloquer sa respiration en hoquetant. Il se retrouva tant à travers lui en cet instant.

\- Levi, fit-il plus fort et plus et plus fermement, bouge-toi et ouvre tes putains d'yeux !

Le noiraud cessa brusquement de bouger, puis se dégagea brusquement de la main du brun, se redressant sur un coude.

\- G-gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Eren soupira, plus de soulagement qu'autre chose. Il laissa le temps au gérant de se réveiller un peu mieux et comprendre la situation, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Merde, grinça le noiraud, je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non t'inquiète pas, répondit l'infirmier avec douceur, j'étais déjà debout. J'ai moi aussi une imagination couillonne qui vient de me jouer un mauvais tour dans mon sommeil.

Levi n'ajouta rien, laissant le silence les engloutir autant que le noir.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda le brun, hésitant.

\- Ouais. Je suis pas un gosse, je vais me débrouiller. Tu peux retourner dormir.

Eren vit clair dans son jeu et surtout, il entendit parfaitement le ton chevrotant et apeuré derrière la voix dure du noiraud. Merde, ça avait donc été un rêve si difficile à supporter que ça ? Lorsqu'il était seul à se réveiller dans son lit moite et était toujours aussi perturbé, au bord des pleurs, l'infirmier sortait prendre l'air, faisait parfois même un footing ou se promenait dans les rues jusqu'à ce que le soleil pointe le bon de son nez. Là, quelque chose l'alertait clairement dans le ton de Levi. Il porta sa main à son visage – ses yeux s'étant un minimum accoutumés au noir – et la posa sur son front.

\- Tu es brûlant, soupira-t-il. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre.

Le gérant ne disait toujours rien.

\- Ce doit être à cause de notre sortie de tout à l'heure sous la pluie… Je crains que tu ne sois tombé malade. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute.

Il retira sa main avec un air piteux.

\- Mais non, chuchota le noiraud.

Sa voix s'était à moitié brisée sur la fin, sûrement pour cela qu'il s'était arrêté là. Le brun se trouva démuni, sans savoir trop quoi faire. Le gérant avait peut-être besoin de rester seul, de se retrouver calmement, sans qu'Eren ne vienne trop mettre son grain de sel dans ses affaires. Pourtant le brun se souvenait de chacun de ces moments où il aurait aimé être accompagné, qu'on le maintienne éloigné de la solitude le plus possible, qu'on le rassure. Il aurait simplement eu besoin de l'affection qu'on lui avait arrachée trop jeune : celle d'une mère. Des bras doux et tièdes, rassurants, qui faisaient fuir tous les cauchemars. Soufflant un coup pour se donner du courage, il se redressa puis se pencha sur le canapé, attrapant le noiraud par les aisselles comme il l'aurait fait pour un bébé. Levi transpirait mais il n'y fit pas attention, de toute façon tout son corps était humide, que ça soit sous ses bras ou dans son dos. Le tee-shirt devait lui coller à la peau. Il parvint à le mettre debout complètement, puis deux paumes brûlantes lui entourèrent les avant-bras.

\- Tu fiches quoi ? gronda le gérant faiblement, commençant à le repousser.

\- Je t'emmène prendre un bain, fit le brun d'un ton sans appel.

Il y eut un petit instant de flottement, puis le gérant redressa brutalement la tête.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, la voix rauque, se mettant ensuite à tousser. Laisse-moi juste seul, dit-il ensuite pitoyablement, tellement bas que s'en fut un murmure suppliant.

Mais Eren ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il aurait, lui aussi, repoussé l'aide offerte. Stupide fierté.

\- Cchhtt, fit-il avec douceur, passant un bras dans le dos de Levi, lui posant sa tête contre son torse.

Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant deux longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal, moins affolé. Il fut certain que Levi était trop préoccupé pour se soucier des battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur à lui, enfin plutôt il espérait. Le noiraud tremblait toujours, il se mit même à grelotter de manière proche de la compulsion. Il ne résista plus quand Eren l'entraîna en direction de la salle de bain, ses mains vinrent même l'agripper sur le haut des bras, le faisant grimacer. Ses bleus tout neufs ainsi malmenés se manifestèrent sous la forme d'une décharge électrique cheminant jusqu'en haut de sa nuque et envahissant son bras entier. Il prit sur lui, accélérant la cadence afin de parvenir à la salle de bain plus rapidement. Ils formaient une belle paire. Il abaissa la poignée de son coude et poussa la porte de son dos, entreprit ensuite de poser le noiraud sur le tapis mais celui-ci se dégagea.

\- Je suis malade, pas handicapé physique, maugréa-t-il en s'appuyant contre le meuble du lavabo.

Eren alluma la lumière puis alla ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire à fond.

\- Ces deux notions se rapprochent souvent étonnamment bien, soupira-t-il.

Accroupi, il se tourna lentement vers Levi. Le visage de celui-ci était tourné dans sa direction, il semblait le fixer, en pleine réflexion. Son état était misérable. Il paraissait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, comme du marbre, ses joues rougies démontrant uniquement de sa phase fiévreuse et, sans doute, ses yeux brillants que le brun ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer. Il avait dû conserver le port de ses lunettes même durant son sommeil. Il avait la peau luisante de sueur, son tee-shirt blanc collait à ses muscles, ce qui aurait pu être particulièrement attrayant s'il n'avait cet air maladif et dépité.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit notre protagoniste.

\- Pas le moindre, rétorqua le noiraud un peu trop vite.

Il paraissait essoufflé et pressé de reposer ses jambes. Eren se concentra sur le volume d'eau qui augmentait tranquillement dans la large vasque, coupant au bout d'un moment le courant brûlant pour y mettre un peu de froid. Il laissa glisser ses doigts dans le liquide afin que la température soit uniformément répartie. Il avait eu tout le loisir, lors de sa première soirée, première nuit plutôt – étrange dit comme ça – de se rendre compte que le gérant avait un sens de l'hygiène particulièrement renforcé. Le brun n'avait bien sûr pas pu s'empêcher de se demander si cela n'était pas dû aux nombreux litres de sang qu'il s'était sûrement reçu dans sa vie, ou autre matière pas très ragoutante provenant du corps humain. Bien entendu il n'en avait pas touché un mot au concerné. Au bout de quelques maigres minutes, le bain fut prêt à être consommé. Eren se releva en séchant ses mains sur le jogging qu'il avait emprunté, puis regarda le noiraud d'un air sévère.

\- Essaye de ne pas mouiller ta blessure.

Sur le coup, Levi dit une chose à laquelle le jeune infirmier pouvait s'attendre, mais présentée d'une manière un peu sujette au quiproquo. Enfin, en tout cas le second sens de sa phrase fut le premier auquel il pensa.

\- T'es aussi crasseux que moi gamin, tu devrais profiter du bain.

Il y eut des étapes progressives. Tout d'abord notre protagoniste haussa un sourcil. L'état de Levi était pire que le sien, il n'y avait pas à dire. C'était donc à lui de se nettoyer en premier. Second point. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déshabiller devant lui, compte tenu de ses cicatrices quelque peu flatteuses et parfaitement suggestives quant à son comportement excessif – tout comme son hôte sûrement. Donc encore moins prendre un bain avec Levi. Attendez… quoi ? Une rougeur s'étala paisiblement à partir du milieu de son cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux du dessus de son crâne, sans oublier de bien passer par ses joues.

\- Heu… tu – j – mais…

Il se tut avant de paraître plus idiot qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais le noiraud semblait attendre une réponse. Déstabilisé, notre brun toussota en détournant les yeux.

\- Je vais pas prendre un bain… e-eh bien, avec toi…

Il se racla la gorge. C'était clair, il avait vraiment l'air d'un bel imbécile de première classe. Il se décerna mentalement une médaille avec toute la honte du monde. N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, il leva son regard sur le gérant, qui avait de nouveau retrouvé cette allure de statue, mais cette fois-ci particulièrement figé, comme un pro. Seconde médaille à décerner. Levi détourna subitement la tête.

\- J'étais pas en train…, commença-t-il.

Il fit une moue agacée avant de poursuivre.

\- Bon allez va raconter tes conneries ailleurs crétin, moi je vais dans l'eau.

Il était temps pour Eren de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

\- Oui chef, marmonna-t-il avant de se lever et mener ses pieds vers la porte.

Mais alors qu'il avait posé une main sur la poignée, le noiraud le saisit. Il attendit que le brun se tourne vers lui pour le lâcher doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? soupira-t-il finalement.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de réponses à cette question, bien qu'une principale subsiste. Notre jeune protagoniste en savait long sur le sujet. Il prit une inspiration et laissa un large sourire franchir ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne mérites pas un sommeil aussi agité, pour le peu que je te connaisse.

Le gérant marqua un temps puis secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Pour le peu que tu me connaisses.

Le brun ricana en frottant le bout de son nez de son index, puis poussa la porte.

\- Certes, certes. Mais je n'en pense pas moins. »

Quand il referma derrière lui, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage du noiraud qui s'était fermé. Zut.

Maintenir une relation stable avec Levi le menait sur un chemin assez bosselé. La plupart du temps il parvenait à agir correctement avec aisance, mais il arrivait également que ça soit si ardu quand le gérant semblait s'empêtrer dans cette noirceur morbide. Un rien pouvait l'y emmener tout comme une toute petite action simplette pouvait l'en sortir. C'était délicat. Eren aurait voulu le secouer un peu, lui dire « merde, je sais pas moi… exprime ! Frappe ! Gueule ! ». Il avait toujours été celui qui tombait dans l'excessif, à déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur – cela bien sûr sans dévoiler son secret. Mais, face à Levi, il se retenait, il prenait sur lui et lui laissait le temps pour dire les choses. Il l'accompagnait même, le faisant avancer avec douceur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant le motiver, autant le pousser à faire ce don de soi ?

Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce principale en fronçant les sourcils, les mains serrées dans le dos. Il n'avait jamais été une crème, il ne l'était toujours pas et ne le serait pas. C'était comme ça. Sa vie merdique l'avait rendu fort, déterminé, mais rongé par les ténèbres, le transformant en une personne dure et sombre, sans cesse tourmentée et sensible à la moindre injustice, celle-ci le poignardant même à la plus basse fréquence. Levi était arrivé. Eren avait trouvé son clone, son compagnon d'arme, celui qui portait un fardeau semblant similaire au sien. Ils avaient les mêmes douleurs, ces cauchemars dévastateurs qui vous rendent fou et muet, qui vous brise un peu plus, comme si la dure réalité ne suffisait pas. Parce que lorsque l'on commence à s'enfoncer dans un gouffre, le noir va toujours nous attirer plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne cette surface froide qui en marque la fin. Mais il est déjà trop tard, nous en faisons déjà partie. C'est le point de non-retour. Eren se situait là, tentant de s'en sortir seul, à gratter contre ces parois rocailleuses et indestructibles. Il n'avait jusque-là pas pu voir que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait là, derrière lui, dans un nuage de suie, au fin fond de ce même puits de souffrance. Quelqu'un de tout aussi brisé, mais qui avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de se débattre, acceptant cette réalité sans broncher, se laissant accabler par ce poids sans opposer de résistance. Levi avait abandonné. Pour le brun c'était inacceptable, incompréhensible, c'était comme renoncer à ses convictions, laisser les courants nous déposer sur le rivage de leur choix. Si lui-même n'avait depuis la mort de sa mère cessé de riposter, alors le noiraud n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de sombrer de la sorte. C'était tout bonnement impensable.

Et peut-être que, s'il parvenait par un quelconque miracle à sortir le gérant de sa torpeur, ce dernier l'aiderait à son tour.

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et secoua la tête. C'était forcé, il devait penser à cette éventualité. Celle où les rebelles découvriraient son identité. Quand Levi apprendrait que l'Exécuteur et Eren ne formaient qu'un seul corps. Comment le prendrait-il ? Il se sentirait trahi, à coup sûr, n'importe qui serait mal à l'aise en découvrant cela. Mais si les rebelles avaient si bon fond, alors notre protagoniste leur dévoilerait sa condition. Il leur devait bien ça, d'autant que ça deviendrait beaucoup plus simple quant aux missions, aux préparations à cette guerre secrète. Penser à soi quand il y avait si grand à la clé, c'était impossible et beaucoup trop égoïste. Que le noiraud le rejette ou non, il ne devait pas en tenir compte. Le brun ne pensait pas que cette affirmation le trouble autant, que cela le _gêne_. Ce qui l'embêta encore davantage face à cette révélation stupide : il s'était déjà pris d'affection pour le gérant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était stoppé dans son manège, une main posée devant la bouche et le front encore plus plissé que tout à l'heure. Ah ça, ça n'allait pas du tout. Comment en était-il venu à autant sympathiser avec Levi ? Il se sentit mal subitement, inconfortable dans ces vêtements empruntés à son hôte.

Il eut besoin de se remplir un autre verre d'eau, sa gorge sèche réclamant d'être abreuvée. Le brun en bu plusieurs, finissant même par mettre sa bouche grande ouverte droit sous le jet, une action idiote puisqu'il manqua de s'étouffer et cracha sa gorgée dans le lavabo en toussant affreusement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, détestant cette situation qui le prenait tant au dépourvu, puis il rouvrit soudainement les paupières. Levi n'avait toujours pas bu, il avait été mis dans le bain sans même avoir pu saisir l'occasion de se désaltérer. Et si… et si l'eau chaude l'avait trop relaxé et qu'il s'était endormi ? Eren croyait peu à cette option, mais ça lui donnait au moins une excuse afin d'avoir le courage de lui porter un verre d'eau. Ce dernier à la main, il s'arrêta face à la porte, se demandant quoi faire. C'est simple, avec n'importe lequel de ses amis, Jean par exemple, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à faire irruption dans la pièce, mener sa petite affaire puis ressortir comme une fleur, sans demander son reste. Il prit une inspiration, la main sur la poignée, puis… finalement toqua trois coups timides contre le bois. N'obtenant pas de réponse il réitéra l'opération, cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. Un grognement sourd filtra à travers la porte.

« Levi, c'est moi… Je peux entrer ?

Autre bruit, affirmatif celui-ci. Il entra donc, avec hésitation, restant planté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte comme un idiot.

\- Je me suis dit qu'après ces rudes émotions, tu aurais besoin de te désaltérer un peu.

Son regard coula lentement vers le gérant. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il faillit lâcher le verre d'eau qu'il tenait bien en main. Ou alors ses doigts se crispèrent tellement fort autour qu'il crut qu'il allait le casser. Il ne savait pas. Il ne parvint plus à gérer ses pensées correctement.

Levi était totalement immergé dans son bain trouble recouvert d'une pellicule mousseuse, laissant uniquement sa tête en dehors de l'eau ainsi qu'une partie de ses épaules. Sa nuque était courbée, laissant apercevoir une gorge pâle rosie à la base, réchauffée par la température vaporeuse. La peau paraissait fine, délicate. Les yeux d'Eren remontèrent doucement, passant par-dessus sa pomme d'Adam et son menton jusqu'à ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes, puis chemina le long de son nez droit, finissant la course sur les paupières closes du noiraud. Leur raffinement avait un aspect presque translucide, leur conférant une couleur approchant le lavande, en une teinte plus claire. Les lunettes avaient été soigneusement repliées et posées à côté du second lavabo. Le spectacle de Levi dans le bain avait un aspect très solennel et artistique, les formes de son visage mettant en valeur chacun de ses traits dessinés avec une précision de professionnel. C'était exactement ça, son visage était une véritable œuvre d'art de la pâleur d'un clair de lune, émettant sa propre lumière, diffuse.

Le brun avait toujours trouvé l'ambiance d'un bain solitaire particulière, ce moment intime où on se laisse détendre par l'eau chaude. Il avait été curieux de voir le noiraud dans cette position, bien que sur le coup il ait plutôt pensé au Chien. Ça lui donnait un côté plus humain, ça imposait cette situation de manière plus réelle. Maintenant en revanche, le jeune infirmier regrettait sa curiosité mal placée. Il agissait en véritable égoïste, faisant irruption dans la vie de Levi sans prendre en considération son ignorance, sans se soucier des éventuelles répercussionsvsur leur vie à tous les deux en le fréquentant . Il était le mauvais dans l'histoire, toujours à faire les conneries qui changeaient bien la donne. Tout ça parce qu'il ne prenait pas suffisamment ses responsabilités, qu'il était dans son petit monde sans disposer d'une vue panoramique.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que je sorte du bain, tout simplement ? demanda le gérant.

Un léger sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis que notre brun baissait la tête.

\- Je craignais que tu ne te sois endormi, répliqua-t-il avec un ton faussement amusé.

Heureusement que Levi n'ouvrait pas les yeux finalement, il éviterait ainsi de voir sa mine coupable et torturée. Notre protagoniste s'attendait à ce qu'il rétorque de manière à lui rabrouer les oreilles, en se fichant de lui, mais à la place de cela il détourna la tête

\- Merci, grogna-t-il vaguement, une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

Ainsi qu'une certaine distance, discrète mais bien marquée.

\- Je te pose le verre d'eau près du tapis de bain, s'empressa de dire le brun en s'exécutant, tendant le bras au maximum afin de rapprocher son corps le moins possible de celui du noiraud.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, le visage toujours caché, tourné vers le mur opposé. Les muscles de ses épaules semblaient s'être tendus et sa position exigeait clairement une mise à l'écart, indiquant une limite à ne pas dépasser. Eren sentait bien qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, un faux pas. Il baissa les yeux, puis retourna bien vite son attention sur le noiraud, ses pupilles turquoise se posant sur sa chevelure corbeau humide puis sur son cou tendu. Il remarqua alors la présence du fin tracé d'une cicatrice, tranchant à peine avec la couleur originelle de sa peau, partant de sa nuque et prenant fin à mi chemin vers sa pomme d'Adam. Elle avait été si discrète qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention et, de plus, il se rendait finalement compte qu'il avait toujours fréquenté le noiraud dans une ambiance pour le moins peu éclairée. La trace de cette ancienne blessure en ajoutait cependant à son charme – si c'était encore possible. Il était indéniable de manquer la beauté si caractéristique de Levi, nette et soignée, avec un certain côté sombre attirant immédiatement l'œil. Eren l'avait constatée dès le départ, mais c'était maintenant d'autant plus frappant une fois les lunettes retirées. Cette distance qu'avait clairement marquée le gérant devint très inconfortable, il se sentit plus stupide qu'autre chose d'avoir fait irruption durant ce moment intime, tout ça pour satisfaire une curiosité bien osée et vraiment trop abusive, comme un adolescent fébrile. Sa main s'était inconsciemment élevée vers le visage tourné du noiraud, et sa bouche s'était entrouverte afin de dire quelque chose. Il stoppa son geste à cinq centimètres de la mâchoire du noiraud, retenant son souffle. Mais alors qu'il allait éloigner ses doigts, le plus vieux, ayant sûrement flairé une certaine proximité, choisit ce moment pour pivoter légèrement la tête dans sa direction, s'arrêtant à un pauvre demi-centimètre du brun. Tous les poils de l'avant-bras tendu de celui-ci se hérissèrent et son cœur vint frapper sourdement contre sa cage thoracique. Devait-il…

Il y eut ce souffle tiède, cette douce odeur de lilas qui lui effleura les narines. Une présence soudaine qui envahit totalement son espace vital. Eren se figea totalement, approximativement conscient de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, alors qu'une main fine entrait dans son champ de vision pour venir s'enrouler autour de son poignet. _Elle_ venait de faire son apparition, une nouvelle fois, et _elle_ avait l'air pennée. Carla se tenait accroupie aux côtés de son fils, le regardant avec attention. Elle émit une faible pression sur sa peau, puis insista, éloignant les doigts du brun du visage du gérant.

\- Eren…, soupira-t-elle doucement. Mon chéri, reprends-toi…

Dans la plus grande lenteur notre protagoniste se tourna vers elle, la fixant avec consternation. Il se dégagea brusquement, sentant son souffle lui obstruer la gorge, l'étouffer. Il avait besoin d'air, maintenant. Ses yeux regardaient partout à la fois, coulant aussi bien à droite qu'à gauche, mais se reportant sans arrêt sur sa mère. Le bout de ses doigts qui étaient encore suspendus dans le vide se mirent à le picoter, puis sa main trembla. Ce fut bientôt tout son corps qui se mit à frissonner, tandis que les battements frénétiques de son cœur emplissaient sa tête, lui filant la nausée. Carla mis un index devant sa bouche.

\- Cchhht, ne dis rien. Il n'entend pas ma voix, par contre pour ce qui est de la tienne il pourra.

Il se contenta d'hocher le menton mécaniquement. Carla avait reporté son attention sur le noiraud, le fixant avec intensité.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu commençais à tenir à lui tu sais, finit-elle par avouer. Vous parvenez à vous comprendre assez aisément, et vos secrets ne semblent pas prendre le pas sur votre bonne entente. Tu as beaucoup de chance…

Eren releva des yeux perdus sur sa mère. Mais, car il y en avait un, elle ajouta :

\- Essaye de ne pas autant te rapprocher avec une personne dont tu connais si peu, surtout quand tu lui caches que tu la connais sous ta forme d'Exécuteur. Et principalement, fais attention à ce que cela n'entache pas sur l'importance de ton travail privé. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir malheureux si un malheur venait à se produire…

Il fronça les sourcils et baissa un peu plus la tête, tandis que le froid l'assaillait. Tout son monde se mettait à vaciller, à se distordre. Sa respiration se fit encore plus laborieuse. Carla avait plus que raison, et elle tentait à sa façon de le protéger au possible. Après tout, il était son fils. Le brun serra les poings et se redressa brusquement. Non mais qu'était-il en train de faire au juste ? Il faisait tout foirer, il s'était laissé submergé par un désir qui avait récemment commencé à prendre forme dans son corps. De nouveau il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences, il avait fait l'égoïste. Il tituba jusqu'au lavabo, posant une main sur le meuble et l'autre contre sa gorge, la massant en tremblotant. Il étouffait. Le brun ne souhaitait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce coupée du monde, non, ne serait-ce même qu'une seule seconde. La réalité se trouvait au-dehors. Toute l'absurdité de la situation actuelle le gifla violemment, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'illusion qu'elle lui donnait depuis le tout début.

\- Gamin… tout va bien ? »

La main figée sur la poignée, il fut incapable de répondre au ton inquiet de Levi, ni même certain d'avoir compris sa question. En était-ce seulement une ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement, son esprit le tiraillait de tous côtés à lui en faire mal. Les doigts de sa mère sans température aucune, se posèrent sur les siens. Prenant sans doute conscience de son mal être, elle abaissa la poignée de la porte pour lui et l'ouvrit, puis le poussa vers l'avant, refermant derrière d'un même mouvement. Eren trébucha, se rattrapant tant bien que mal. Il tomba à genoux et ses paumes rencontrèrent le parquet froid. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas… ça ne voulait pas cesser de se déformer, les objets ne _voulaient_ _pas_ rester à leur place. Sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva dans la chambre du noiraud, assis au bord du lit. Carla s'était agenouillée face à lui.

« Eren… Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mon chéri, dis-moi, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider…Mais ressaisis-toi s'il-te-plaît.

Elle semblait affolée. Le brun commença à suffoquer, rapidement des sillons de larmes se formèrent sur ses joues, passant par-dessus les plissements effarés de sa peau. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prenant conscience de la présence de l'odeur du noiraud qui envahissait tout l'espace.

\- Maman, je… je veux… fais-moi sortir d'ici…

Carla, déstabilisée, parut reprendre de l'aplomb. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva.

\- Redresse-toi. Redresse-toi Eren ! » s'exclama-t-elle abruptement.

Il obéit, se laissant entraîner par le ton autoritaire de sa mère. Les vêtements de Levi tombèrent au sol, il ne prit pas la peine de les replier correctement sur le lit. Eren enfila les siens posés sur le radiateur, tous ses membres frémissant affreusement, si bien qu'il eut du mal à les enfiler, mettant un temps fou à y parvenir. Après s'être débattu avec les bouts de tissus il alla mettre ses chaussures. Sa mère l'assistait toujours, lui indiquant quoi faire, où aller, quels objets étaient en travers de sa route. Il suivait ses indications à la lettre, perdu dans une béatitude et un effarement total. Quand la porte de l'appartement claqua finalement dans son dos, il se sentit déjà un peu mieux, à peine, mais c'était déjà ça. Carla l'encouragea à continuer d'avancer, lui offrant de doux sourires incertains. Notre protagoniste craignit plusieurs fois de trébucher dans les escaliers, mais parvint heureusement en bas sans trop d'encombres, essoufflé. Derrière la porte, la musique de la boîte résonnait toujours avec punch. Mais perdu comme il était ça n'avait aucun impact sur lui. Les yeux dans le vague, il essuya les traces de larmes sur son visage et pénétra dans la salle en folie de l'étage supérieur.

La fête battait son plein, les corps se bousculaient en gueulant joyeusement, complètement ignorants de l'état d'Eren qui se mouvait lentement parmi eux, inconscient de chaque impact contre lui. Il heurtait et se faisait heurter, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il sortit de la boîte comme en pleine transe, marchant d'un pas lourd dans la rue déserte. Une lueur minuscule indiquait que le soleil était doucement en train de se réveiller. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient calmés, bien que toujours trop rapides, et l'air frais du dehors caressait légèrement ses joues humides, les séchant de leur toucher froid. Il ferma les paupières alors que la Terre se remettait à tourner correctement, remettant ses pensées en place. Il avait vraiment failli faire de la merde… Peut-être aurait-il dû éviter de venir aussi subitement en aide à Levi, ça lui aurait sûrement épargné cette soudaine peine qui lui vrillait l'estomac et compressait ses poumons. En fin de compte tenter de soulager le noiraud de sa douleur n'avait fait que lui renvoyer son propre fardeau en pleine face et, cerise sur le gâteau, son attirance physique et sa curiosité envers son hôte avaient bien risqué lui faire commettre une bourde monumentale. Il avait agi en gosse, oubliant que le monde était en réalité beaucoup plus sombre.

Eren rouvrit brusquement les paupières tandis qu'une douleur sourde le prenait aux tripes et bondit vers l'avant. Il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, ses pieds frappant le sol durement, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée. Tout son corps lui criait de fuir la zone sécurisée et ce qu'elle renfermait. Son métier d'Exécuteur, les personnes dangereuses et malsaines, les habitants innocents, les jeunes bourrés qui s'agitaient dans la boîte, le Chien… Levi. L'infirmier savait où il se rendait. A son plus grand dam il ne pouvait plus attendre, sinon sa cruelle solitude finirait bien par l'engloutir.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

 **End of the chapter ! Il y aura davantage d'action dans le prochain, de la violence et du parkour !**

 **Merci de votre soutien, je vous adore !**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hellooo ~ Chapitre 25 ! Je comptais vraiment poster samedi, mais je dois avouer qu'il a bien 3000 mots de plus que prévu XD En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :3**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et tites réponses à reviews :**

 **Eden661 : Sorryyyy ! Non mais question suspens je le crains, tu vas avoir plusieurs autres chapitres qui finiront comme ça ! Mwéééhéhé ! En tout cas tu as raison pour le retour d'un des personnages ! Aarrh tu me rends coupable pour mon OS non mais ooohh ! Parce qu'il n'apparaîtra pas tout de suiteuuh… Non en vrai ça sera quand l'Exécuteur se termine, et il doit rester une quinzaine de chapitres… En bref tu as le temps XD Pour ce qui est de ma manière d'écrire, et bien j'ai un but final avec deux ou trois éléments importants que je veux incorporer ici et là, mais pour y parvenir et bah… au feeling ! C'est l'histoire qui décide pour moi, haha ) Par contre je change souvent d'idée, mais ceci est une bonne leçon de vie ! Pour mes prochaines fics je me ferai un plan plus précis, parce que je t'avoue que c'est un peu galère des fois. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions comme il fallait :) Merci d'être encore là mon bébé, gros beuzous !**

 **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping : Hahahhaha ! Oui ok j'ai un peu déconné, mais je ne le regrette pas ! Eren pète les plombs, il vire fou, c'est cool à écrire :3 Uuuiii Levi dans le bain, miam ! *sors la serviette autour du cou, couteau dans une main et fourchette dans l'autre* A taaable Eren ! Bref bref bref, je suis fatiguée, oui oui XD**

 **Rin Yumii : Oui ce chapitre était assez transitoire, mais il y avait Levinichou alors ça allait, huhu :3 Eh bien eh bien, il y a pas mal de questions par ici XD Que dire à part… Tu verras bien mais ne t'inquiète pas trop ? N'oublions pas la détermination de notre Eren ! Fight !**

 **Easyan : Je t'ai répondu à toi, non ? Si, si, je t'ai répondu… En tout cas merci encore pour ton commentaire :3 Beaucoup ont du mal à apprécier Carla, mais en fin de compte quand on se met à sa place on comprend plus facilement ses réactions… Hhhmmm difficile à dire, moi-même je ne suis pas sûre… En tout cas à très vite j'espère ! Beaucoup adorent ta publication, alors courage ! Et prends le temps qu'il te faudra cocotte, tu as tout mon soutien ! Grosses beuzouilles ~**

 **meekattsu: Eeeh oui Eren est un peu détraqué, mais c'est ça qui est bon et qui change ) Et encore je te laisse lire ce chapitre… mwéhéhé**

 **Autumn : Alors tu risques d'être contente si je te dis qu'il y aura plutôt 40 chapitres que 35.. ? :3 En échange vire-moi cette pétition, nan mais oh ! Mais mon histoire se terminera bel et bien un jour… Il y aura en effet une ou deux scènes centrée sur Levi, mais quand ? J'en sais rien X) En tout cas, avant que Jean ne sera peut-être pas le seul à embrouiller son p'tit cœur… Ou alors que si. Ou alors que non. :3 Muhuhu ~ Merchi pour ton commentaire et bonne lectuuure**

 **Crazyness : Tu es une des rares à bien aimer Carla je crois… XD Mais bon visiblement un peu moins maintenant, et à la fin de ce chapitre…. Nan j'dirai rien. :3 oooh oui un peu d'action ici et là… Je te laisse découvriiir ~ *sourire sadique***

 **Licorne-chan : OOoh le pavé XDD ! Attends comment ça le correcteur marque Emylou-fétichiste ! J'vais appeler le gouvernement moi hein ! ….. Et Bim ! C'est fait ! Ils ont pas déccroché… Ne dis pas que dans le manga ils ont aucune chance d'être ensemble T.T Je pleure ! Je veux y croire même si c'est dans ma têêêêttteee ! ouuuiiinnn ! Dis… il a pas plus du double de l'âge d'Eren par contre, notre Levi… Dans ma fic c'est entre 10-11 ans, mais dans le manga c'est pas plus de quinze… Sinon pour en revenir à la prison où tu étais enfermée, oui je t'en aie sortie avec une ceinture… de Batman… J'aurai sué corps et âme pour te retrouver ma brave ! J'ai vaincu le dragon malfaisant qui te tenait cloîtrée ! Tout ça parce que je suis une bg… aahhhlala. Et que je suis une senior… Non mais attends j'ai retenu le mot hein ! C'est toi qui m'as appelée comme ça, je ne l'oublie pas ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! (ok j'ai des expressions pas très modernes, et alors ?! J'suis jeune Dx) Ton club d'écriture a l'air sympa ! Si j'avais le temps je me serais bien inscrite à un truc du genre… En tout cas si tu veux débuter quelque chose sur ce site, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer ton premier jet en MP ) Grosses beuzouilles !**

 **Kizzbloo : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review :3 Ca m'fait bién plaisiirr ! (Accent bizarre) Je n'ai pas de compte fictionpress non ) Mais au début je ne comptais pas me rendre sur un site de fanfic mais plutôt publier mes propres récits sur un truc du genre… Pour ce qui est de dire « notre protagoniste », c'est vrai que le terme paraît assez technique, donc peu approprié… J'y ai laissé dans ce chapitre-là, mais à partir du 26 je ferai attention :3 Merci du conseil ! Et bonne lecture ~**

 **Chapitre en cours de correction, terminée demain soir !**

* * *

Eren n'eut besoin d'aucun réveil de secours cette fois-ci, ni même en fait de sonnerie du tout. Il ouvrit ses yeux gonflés sur une pièce apaisante, une douce lumière filtrant à travers les persiennes. Il se redressa lentement, se mettant en position assise papillon, et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était d'une taille fort convenable, mais paraissait bien plus petite dû aux piles de cartons entreposés ici et là. Il baissa ses pupilles sur les draps défaits enroulés autour de ses jambes nues. Il eut un éclair de lucidité et se raidit, se demandant pendant un instant si quiconque l'avait vu ainsi sans vêtements, mais il finit bien vite par éloigner cette inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, il avait juste besoin de se laisser aller. Il retomba sur le dos en écartant les bras, puis se tourna sur le côté en position fœtale. L'oreiller sentait bon, d'une odeur se rapprochant d'un encens automnale.

Il se remémora sa nuit jusqu'à la dernière miette, chaque détail s'inscrivant dans son esprit de manière très nette et précise.

Très tôt ce matin il s'était rendu chez Mikasa. Il l'avait appelée et celle-ci avait décroché dès la troisième sonnerie. Elle décrochait toujours. Il lui avait signalé être en bas de chez elle, puis avait fermé son téléphone, se sentant incapable d'aligner un mot de plus correctement. Il avait ensuite appuyé très fort sur le bouton de l'interphone et plaqué sa tête contre le bois de la porte, attendant que sa sœur de cœur ne lui ouvre. Fort heureusement il y avait un ascenseur, car il n'aurait pas eu le courage de grimper les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir, il pouvait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Sa course effrénée ne l'avait pas particulièrement épuisé, il n'en pouvait simplement plus.

La jeune femme l'avait trouvé dans un état déplorable, en sueur et fiévreux, sa peau habituellement mâtinée virant à un ton bien plus pâle. Ses dents claquaient, il semblait ne plus réfléchir correctement. Souvent, son regard s'accrochait quelque part et il se mettait à marmonner. Mikasa se tournait mais il n'y avait personne, simplement les murs de son petit appartement. Pourtant Eren agissait exactement comme s'il y avait réellement _quelqu'un_ , son expression oscillant aussi bien entre peine que colère. Sans ménagement, la noiraude avait finalement décidé de le foutre dans un bain tout habillé. Ce qui marchait avec le brun afin de le ressaisir, ça n'était pas les démonstrations sentimentales ou le disputer en laissant entrapercevoir l'état affecté dans lequel il mettait son entourage, il fallait simplement être ferme et implacable. Mikasa l'avait bien compris depuis le temps, et elle s'y employait plutôt bien aujourd'hui. « Tu sortiras quand tu te seras calmé et réchauffé » avait-elle dit d'un ton sans appel. Puis elle était sortie de la pièce en refermant soigneusement derrière elle, sans oublier auparavant de sortir une serviette de bain. Cela pouvait sembler rude, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace.

Eren se pinça l'arête du nez. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette brusque sensation que son corps brûlait et s'alourdissait, ses vêtements imbibés d'eau très chaude le tirant vers le fond. Mais l'effet escompté avait bel et bien eu lieu, il avait un minimum recouvert ses esprits. Carla, cependant, n'était pas partie, elle était restée à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, s'agenouillant tout près de la baignoire. Elle lui susurrait des mots doux et réconfortants, lui disant que ça irait, qu'il avait simplement subi un petit choc mais que ça ne pouvait maintenant qu'aller mieux. Pourtant, le fait qu'elle soit là ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Il avait été réconforté, ça lui avait fait du bien, mais il ne souhaitait également qu'une chose : qu'elle s'en aille. Sa présence ici-bas ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que la folie le reprenait à la gorge. Parce que le fantôme de sa mère n'apparaissait que dans les moments où il perdait le contrôle, où il aurait voulu avoir un guide. Et, indubitablement seul qu'il était, il s'était créé cette image à figure maternelle. Il avait besoin d'elle et l'aimait tout comme il la haïssait et souhaitait qu'elle parte loin, qu'elle disparaisse. Il était pris entre deux eaux tumultueuses, tout ça parce qu'il perdait complètement la boule. C'était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Etre parfaitement conscient de devenir fou et que cela n'arrange rien. Comprendre la source de notre déraison amène le progrès spirituel ? Connerie. Il avait bien compris la provenance de sa folie, ce depuis le tout début, mais ça n'avait aidé en rien, ça l'avait même tiré un peu plus dans cette merde à s'en rompre le cou.

L'on se pense souvent différent des autres, un peu en retrait, en décalé. Que notre logique fonctionne différemment, que nos petites manies parfois grotesques sont franchement trop inhabituelles ou répétées. En fin de compte il n'en est rien. Nous nous démarquons de chacun. Nous avons cette proximité de nous croire étrange, alors qu'en réalité nous possédons tous ces frénésies, ces caprices quelque peu excessifs parfois uniques, mais souvent partagés inconsciemment, qui nous définissent.

En revanche Eren peinait à croire que beaucoup soient au même niveau que lui sur ce plan.

Il avait toujours été… trop. Il n'oubliait pas, il était rancunier, sans arrêt dans la démesure à agir trop vite. Il ne parvenait jamais à se contenir. _Jamais_. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant, alors qu'il sombrait un peu plus ? Il était complètement fini. Sa gorge se noua. Il se rassit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, expirant et inspirant lentement afin de refouler cette boule dans son ventre qui menaçait de remonter en lui donnant un air des plus lamentables. Il serra les mâchoires et se mit debout sur la moquette. C'était si horrible de se sentir faible.

Mikasa lui avait laissé un mot sur la table. « _Je serai de retour vers 18h, ne fais aucune bêtise jusque-là. Il reste du riz au frigo_ ». C'était formel, mais ça lui ressemblait. Le jeune infirmier tapa une réponse rapide sur son portable : « Je sors de l'hôpital à 22h, ne m'attends pas pour dîner. » Il était inutile d'en dire plus, la jolie noiraude avait compris qu'elle allait encore un peu héberger son frère de cœur– et en avait bien l'intention. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'Eren s'était pointé à une telle heure devant sa porte, transportant tous ses malheurs sur son visage et attendant son aide sans la demander de vive voix. Ça avait cependant été très rare, peut-être quoi, quatre ou cinq fois sur les six dernières années ? Mais chacune de ces fois-là avait été marquante pour notre protagoniste, tout en restant en même temps floues et incompréhensibles. Il avait honte de lui-même de ces courtes périodes, à se montrer sous un angle pitoyable. Il n'exposait toujours que sa joie à tous, son petit grain en trop quand il s'agissait de faire du Parkour et puis, bien sûr, son côté taquin – pour ne pas dire emmerdeur. Mikasa était bien la seule à avoir connaissance de cette part plus sombre qui subsistait en lui et prenait une place immense, sans doute pour cela qu'elle s'inquiétait et prenait autant soin de lui. Le brun avait conscience qu'il ne s'était jamais montré aussi terriblement touché que quelques heures plus tôt. Elle devait être folle d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est et le forcerait forcément à rester chez elle encore quelques jours, quitte à le séquestrer. Eren n'avait pas l'intention d'y échapper, il était même voire soulagé. Pouvoir ainsi compter sur quelqu'un c'était formidable et ça ne courait pas forcément les rues, quoiqu'on en dise.

Notre jeune protagoniste ingurgita un peu de nourriture, le riz du frigo, sans prendre la peine d'y réchauffer au préalable. Sa gorge lui parut sèche peu importe les verres d'eau à la suite qu'il avait bu, alors bientôt il cessa de manger, ne supportant plus les raclements de la nourriture contre son palais. Il n'avait en fin de compte même pas faim, c'était inutile d'insister. Il voulait envoyer valser le tupperware contre la fenêtre et aller ficher sa fourchette dans une des lattes du parquet, à la place de quoi il fit la vaisselle dans un silence absolu. Mais au fond de lui, ça bouillonnait, jusqu'à venir bourdonner contre ses oreilles. Parce qu'il était _comme ça_. Il avait ces besoins intenses de se défouler et tout péter, quitte à se faire mal, sans le vouloir vraiment. Ce fut sur cet état d'esprit qu'il partit au travail, une bonne heure plus tard.

Mikasa vivait sur la bordure extérieure du centre-ville, en banlieue, à deux arrondissements de la zone sécurisée. C'était un quartier tranquille de jour, assez fréquenté pour ses quelques boutiques artisanales et son grand marché, mais une fois la nuit venue les couleurs changeaient et les rues se vidaient. Il n'y avait plus un chat, l'on fermait soigneusement la porte de chez soi et les volets, attendant avec impatience le petit matin pour sortir en toute sérénité. Faisant approximativement la même taille que la jeune noiraude ainsi qu'une corpulence plus ou moins proche, Eren se permit de lui emprunter un jogging noir mixte et un sweat à capuche gris foncé uni – légèrement court, lui arrivant au bassin – puisque ses propres affaires n'étaient pas tout à fait sèches. Il devait bien avoir laissé deux ou trois vêtements chez elle, mais n'allait pas se permettre de fouiller dans les cartons. Son amie avait récemment quitté le nid maternel, s'étant dégoté un appartement à la limite de ce qu'il y avait d'abordable. Elle suivait des cours à la fac en éco dix-neuf heures par semaine et travaillait à mi-temps dans un magasin du centre, afin de payer correctement ses fins de mois. Sa mère avait beau pouvoir se permettre de lui donner plus de revenu, la noiraude préférait se dépatouiller au maximum par elle-même. Elle avait toujours été très indépendante. Sa famille et ses amis ne s'inquiétaient pas trop pour elle, bien qu'à leur goût elle se donne une charge trop lourde de travail. Mais bon, elle avait toujours fait preuve d'efforts à limite du surhumain, et puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore pété un plomb depuis le temps, on doutait que ce moment arrive même un jour. Parfois certain ne peuvent pas rester en place et vivent de leur travail et/ou études dans le plus grand des bonheurs, sur leur petit nuage. Notre brun se méfiait cependant, et les quelques fois où il voyait son amie il faisait bien attention à prendre soin d'elle.

Eren ne se rendit compte qu'une fois dans le bus qu'on le regardait de travers. Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées ses yeux s'assombrissaient un tantinet, sans qu'il n'y prenne vraiment garde, et se mettait souvent à fixer quelqu'un plus que la politesse ne le permettait. Ça arrivait souvent mais il pouvait jurer que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Alors si en plus il allait si mal, son besoin de violence devait se faire ressentir. Là, il s'en rendit compte, il fusillait inconsciemment chaque malheureux qui croisait son regard. On aurait facilement pu prendre ça pour de la provocation. D'autant que la couleur de ses yeux n'aidait pas. L'on se sentait rapidement et littéralement transpercé par ces deux iris turquoise moroses. Et ce n'était pas forcément l'endroit pour faire le malin, ce quartier était douteux. Inconsciemment, un espace vide s'était formé autour du brun alors qu'il s'était installé sur un carré de quatre places. Le bus n'était pas très rempli, mais il était étonnant de constater que les trois sièges autour de lui fussent vacants. Ce fut quand le véhicule stoppa à son unique arrêt de zone sensible – mal fréquentée – qu'une bande de six jeunes monta. Eren avait détourné la tête et regardait par la fenêtre, une joue affalée dans la paume. Ce fut quand le ton s'éleva non loin de lui que son regard coula avec ennui en direction des nouveaux venus. Ils arboraient tous une moue soit dédaigneuse, soit moqueuse. Le brun appréhenda rapidement la situation. Une adolescente et une femme âgée s'étaient levées et dirigées vers l'avant du bus, emmerdées par les garçons « épuisés après une longue et dure journée de cours », qui ressentaient par conséquent un besoin pressant de s'asseoir. Immédiatement les yeux de notre protagoniste s'assombrirent considérablement alors qu'il serrait les poings. Ses mains le démangeaient déjà, mais il sut conserver une certaine retenue.

« Et vous allez en cours sans sac ? intervint-il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire tranquille.

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Deux assis et quatre debout.

\- On en a pas besoin, répliqua l'un du milieu, moyennement convaincant.

\- On est si intelligents qu'on n'a pas besoin de noter, renchérit celui de droite.

\- Ouais voilà, on est des bg, affirma le premier, qui avait pris plus d'assurance suite à l'intervention de son pote.

Idiots. Eren put les dévisager plus consciencieusement. Ils étaient plutôt jeunes, sans doute dix-sept ou dix-huit ans – en fin de compte à peine cinq ans de moins que lui. Il renifla avec amusement et détourna de nouveau la tête au-dehors. La conversation reprit sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, mais bientôt les rires gras se firent plus élevés, plus persistants. A croire qu'ils faisaient exprès afin de faire fuir chaque voyageur autour. Le brun ferma un instant les paupières en respirant lentement, la bouche entrouverte, tentant de les ignorer. Mais c'était impossible, et ils lui tapaient clairement sur le système. Des quatre encore debout, trois vinrent s'asseoir sur les places vides. Le brun ne disait rien, espérant simplement que son trajet se finisse le plus vite possible. Cependant, quand les agités commencèrent à s'exciter un peu trop, le voisin de notre infirmier en venant à le bousculer à maintes reprises sans s'en soucier, réagir fut une obligation. Eren posa une main sur son épaule, la retirant quand il fut remarqué.

\- Fais attention s'il-te-plaît.

Immédiatement l'attention entière des comparses se dirigea sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? grogna l'autre.

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu me pousses, dit-il avec fermeté.

Avant que l'idiot ne réponde, le dernier debout prit la parole.

\- Désolé mec, on est quatre. Tu veux pas genre… me laisser ta place ?

Le brun arqua un sourcil. Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines, puis la colère l'empoisonna par à coup, augmentant subitement sa pression sanguine. Il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer.

\- Non.

Au moins la question avait trouvé une réponse sûre.

\- Eeh c'est le genre à faire son malin lui, ricana le jeune d'en face.

Celui debout fixait notre protagoniste d'un air mauvais, puis il détourna les yeux avec un claquement de langue.

\- Vas-y fais-moi de la place, s'adressa-t-il à son pote qui était assis à côté d'Eren.

Celui-ci obtempéra, se pressant contre notre protagoniste. Ce fut dommage. Il pensait tenir jusqu'à son arrêt, qui n'était maintenant plus très loin, mais ça ne fonctionnait vraiment pas comme il le voulait. Les deux types d'en face se mirent subitement à rire.

\- Eh les mecs c'est pas sympa, regardez sa tête il va péter un câble !

Les rires ne se firent que plus nombreux et plus fort. Autour, aucun passager n'osait rien dire. Le brun ne leur en voulait pas. Qui aimerait perdre son temps avec de tels imbéciles ? Personne, et surtout pas lui.

\- Cassez-vous, gronda-t-il, alors qu'une haine sourde le prenait au ventre.

Les jeunes se foutaient carrément de sa gueule. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire connard ? le provoqua-t-on, lui fichant un doigt d'honneur sous le nez, l'effleurant presque.

Tant d'impolitesse, c'était aberrant. Comment pouvait-on en venir à de telles extrémités, à un tel manque de respect envers autrui ?

\- Sale petit con, fulmina-t-il, sentant sa résolution de ne faire aucun grabuge fondre comme neige au soleil.

Les comparses s'esclaffèrent de plus belle. Eren savait déjà qu'il allait tout envoyer chier, mais pas de cette façon-là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne ce coup de coude en-dessous des côtes. Ça n'avait, au fond, pas vraiment été intentionnel. Le jeune riait simplement tellement, en s'agitant en se foutant de la personne contre laquelle il se collait. Mais le brun en avait ressenti la vibration à travers tout son corps, surtout quand le lieu en question qui avait été frappé était sa blessure au flanc. Il pivota subitement, saisi avec brutalité son voisin par le col et lui asséna un coup de boule. Il fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il aurait pu faire avec davantage de précision, mais que c'était mieux ainsi au fond, le lycéen n'était pas complètement assommé. Par contre il était clairement sonné, il s'immobilisa un instant en chancelant, les yeux dans le vague, avant de tomber sur les genoux de son pote en face et glisser au sol. Il s'assied ensuite sur le couloir principal du bus avec l'aide des deux amis qui étaient installés sur les places à part.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ?! s'écria le jeune qui s'était inséré sur le deuxième siège à côté d'Eren. Sale barjo !

Celui d'en face s'était mis débout et balançait son poing dans sa direction, mais l'infirmier fut bien entendu plus rapide. Il était déjà sur ses pieds, prêt à intercepter. Alors que son opposant venait d'envoyer son coup, le bras pas encore tout à fait déplié, il avait déjà lâché le sien en un balayement éclair. La main du jeune vint rencontrer la surface plastifiée du bus violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais notre brun ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui ficha son genou dans les couilles avec délectation, une moue dégoûtée au visage.

\- Les pré pubères comme vous…

Il se tourna vers le plus causant, qui venait de le traiter de barjo.

\- … on les castre.

Puis il le gifla avec force, si rapidement que le jeune n'eut rien le temps de voir venir et s'écroula.

\- Ou bien on les traite comme les sales gamins qu'ils sont, termina-t-il.

Sa propre main le lançait. Le coup du brun avait été si sec, tranchant l'air en un temps record, que l'impact avait griffé la joue de son opposant. Une jolie coupure se dessinait maintenant sur le visage de ce dernier, sanguinolente, tandis qu'il tentait de bégayer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Notre protagoniste le dévisagea, une haine sans fond dans les yeux, et lui cracha dessus, puis passa au-dessus de son corps vautré afin d'atteindre la porte du bus. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta finalement au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, seuls des gémissements subsistaient dans le véhicule.

\- Eh, toi ! s'exclama une voix peu assurée, tremblotante.

Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent.

\- Eh ! réitéra le jeune.

Le brun ne réagit pas, levant un pied afin de passer la marche qui le séparait du trottoir. Il sentait son corps qui en demandait davantage, qui était prêt à en découdre. Un craquement survint derrière lui, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le lycéen qui s'était levé et se jetait à présent dans sa direction. Son pied toujours en suspens dans les airs, il le plaça en arrière, reculant ainsi d'un pas, et pencha son buste vers l'avant. Le geste avait été simple, pas particulièrement rapide, mais ce fut le fait que le brun ait réagi de manière aussi instinctive, comme s'il voyait clair dans son jeu, qui prit le jeune au dépourvu. Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter que déjà notre protagoniste était sur lui, le plaquant contre les portes de son avant-bras sur la longueur de ses épaules, appliquant la lame de son autre main contre son plexus – il savait à quel point ça pouvait faire mal. Ce fut quand son poignet tressauta qu'il le lâcha en souriant avec hypocrisie. Le lycéen crut voir toute la fureur du monde incarnée en une seule personne, ces deux yeux verts d'eau le poignardant avec force, si bien qu'il aurait presque pu sentir la lame le déchirer de son estomac et venir remonter lentement, avec délice, jusqu'au haut de son ventre. Pour la première fois il craignit pour sa vie. Eren quant à lui, était en pleine ébullition, mais tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de n'en rien montrer. Il tapota le jeune sur l'épaule et sortit du bus d'un pas leste, enfournant une main dans sa poche alors que le bus s'éloignait.

Au bout d'une petite minute il s'arrêta, pressant de ses doigts bouillants son bras qui s'était mis à trembloter. C'était l'excitation qui le prenait aux tripes, joyeusement accompagnée de son amie la folie. Il voulait, il _avait besoin_ d'évacuer toute cette frustration. Avec un air encore plus taciturne il marcha en direction de l'hôpital.

.

.

Son travail l'avait ménagé, la journée avait été tranquille, enfin autant qu'elle peut l'être dans un hôpital public. Pour une fois Eren aurait bien voulu que ça bouge plus, ça lui aurait occupé la tête en plus des mains. Se débarrasser des jeunes en début d'après-midi n'avait été qu'une mise en garde de la part de sa _mauvaise_ étoile. Il n'avait jamais été du genre patient, ses pulsions prenaient, pour son plus grand désespoir, souvent le dessus sur sa réflexion. Ses muscles gonflés empêchaient son cerveau de fonctionner correctement. Il termina de ranger le matériel dans le petit placard, ayant sans s'en rendre compte tout positionné de manière la plus régulière possible. Une machine n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il laissa échapper un soupir las. La rage était là, chauffant au fond de son estomac, attendant patiemment son heure dans le plus grand calme. Mais Eren la sentait, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher complètement, et finirait bien un moment où elle s'expulserait par sa bouche. Lui faisant perdre totalement la raison du même coup. Il était en cet instant sans doute au stade le plus élevé. Celui du calme avant la tempête. Quand viendrait cette funeste partie il ferait totalement exploser le compteur. Mais il se retenait au maximum, effrayé par cette folie tapie dans l'ombre avec un sourire furieux.

Carla s'était montrée aujourd'hui, surgissant de nulle part alors qu'il conversait tranquillement avec une collègue qui fumait sa cigarette dans un coin reculé du toit en milieu d'après-midi. Il était alors rentré dans l'hôpital, la prenant à part. Sa mère était soulagée qu'il ait l'air d'aller mieux qu'au petit matin, elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Il l'avait renvoyée sèchement, lui disant qu'il était à son travail et ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour le fou qu'il était déjà. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la folie. Donc de sa mère. Inutile de dire que ce bref passage dans la journée avait plombé un peu plus son moral. Il avait immédiatement senti la corde qui compressait son estomac le tirer un peu plus vers le fond.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait sa maman. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ l'être. Pourtant elle agissait comme telle, c'était tellement plus simple de se laisser prendre au jeu. Mais sa facette d'Exécuteur était à lui, c'était _son_ monde, _ses_ folies, _ses_ terreurs, et sa mère n'avait pas le droit d'en faire partie, alors même qu'elle incarnait l'image de la douceur et l'honnêteté. Lui était tout sauf ça, il baignait dans un lac de sang injuste, où Carla n'y avait pas la place. Elle était un ange dans les ténèbres. Mais les anges, eux, n'existent pas.

Le brun soupira de plus belle et se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Il prit son temps pour se changer, retardant au minimum le moment fatidique où il devrait rentrer chez Mikasa afin de lui partager sa mauvaise humeur. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment emmerdée comme ça, alors s'il devait en rajouter une couche – ce qui serait le cas vu son état – autant que ça soit le plus tard possible. Le brun marchait maintenant dans le couloir qui autrefois lui paraissait interminable, mais fut cette fois-ci traversé en un temps bien trop court. Il retint un grognement, se sentant déjà suffisamment à fleur de peau comme ça. Alors qu'il approchait de la sortie, il entendit des pas vifs se rapprocher par derrière. Il pria un bref instant que ça ne le concernait pas.

« Eren, tu tombes bien !

Bordel. Il se tourna lentement, se préparant mentalement. Une petite blonde se tenait là, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Elle ne faisait pas partie de son équipe habituelle, mais il la connaissait un peu pour avoir remplacé une de ses collègues. Un beau sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de notre protagoniste, faux bien sûr. Il était doué pour jouer la comédie.

\- Tiens tiens, mais qui c'est que voilà, fit-il d'un ton léger. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme riva ses yeux au sol.

\- Super et toi ? Bonne journée ?

\- Pas trop mal, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, voulant en finir le plus vite possible. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

La blondinette sembla recouvrer ses esprits et releva subitement la tête.

\- Ah, oui ! Gigi s'absente demain, pour le créneau de l'après-midi, ça te dérangerait de la remplacer ? Il n'y a que ton équipe qui pourrait être dispo… Mais je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre si ça ne t'arrange pas, ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation, ayant remarqué le regard assombris du brun.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

\- Je m'étais dit que ça te ferait plaisir de passer à l'aprèm plutôt qu'au soir, fit-elle plus bas.

Comme chacun le sait, la population masculine représente un très faible pourcentage dans le métier d'infirmier. Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, Eren était le poulain de l'hôpital, sa bouille craquante ayant très certainement activement participé à sa popularité. Il faisait son âge quand on le connaissait, mais ses mimiques enfantines trompaient plus d'un inconnu, si bien qu'on le pensait tout juste majeur. Trois ou quatre ans d'écart avec la réalité, cela peut paraître peu, mais pour notre brun c'était phénoménalement inadmissible. Surtout quand cela le mettait dans l'embarras pour les entrées en boîte, accompagné d'un certain Jean qui se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. En bref, les infirmières dépassant la trentaine le prenaient systématiquement sous leur aile. Avoir un peu la compagnie du sexe opposé les distrayait bien davantage, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme avec une tête de poussin et un sourire tout à fait adorable. Les plus jeunes quant à elles, se contentaient plutôt de le zieuter.

\- Je ne –

\- Et les autres n'étaient pas dispos alors, le coupa-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte, se grattant la joue.

Le brun referma la bouche. Travailler de nuit lui convenait mieux. Il préférait dormir de jour, ainsi lorsqu'il se réveillait il avait moins l'impression de se retrouver seul au monde, et il pouvait sortir, se mêler à la foule.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix rit-il avec légèreté. A demain, donc.

Il pivota vers la sortie, l'air frais lui étant subitement devenu indispensable.

\- A demain ! lança la petite infirmière dans son dos. Et merci encore ! »

Il leva la main, continuant sa marche. Sa langue claqua sèchement contre son palais. Voilà qu'on changeait son emploi du temps maintenant. Comme si ses emmerdes ne suffisaient pas, on l'empêchait également d'avoir un sommeil plus agréable. Il trouva les portes automatiques vraiment longues à s'ouvrir, il aurait voulu leur rentrer dedans, se déchaîner contre elles. Son bras s'était remis à trembler. Merde. Sa limite n'était plus très loin. Il fit rouler son épaule d'une main afin de la détendre, calant sa respiration sur un rythme plus régulier. Parvenu à l'extérieur, un vent froid lui effleura les joues. Puis, du haut des escaliers, il remarqua une ombre familière en contrebas, légèrement transparente.

« C'est pas vrai…, grogna-t-il.

Il descendit la première vallée de marches, se retrouvant face à Carla, qui se frictionnait doucement les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gronda-t-il, je t'avais pourtant demandé de partir.

Sa mère expira doucement en se redressant, l'air déterminée.

\- Tu auras beau me rejeter, tu as besoin d'aide. Et il n'y a que moi qui puisse te la donner.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-il en balayant l'air de la main.

\- Tu n'as personne à qui te confier pleinement à part moi, rétorqua-t-elle fermement, penchant sensiblement son buste vers l'avant. Cesse d'être aussi têtu.

\- Parce que tu penses que c'est ce que je suis censé faire, te laisser être à mes côtés ? Ce serait comme accepter que je suis fou, ricana-t-il avec amertume.

Sa mère déglutit et baissa les yeux. Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

\- Hein ?

\- Et alors, fit-elle plus fort, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Si ça peut nous permettre d'être ensemble, où est le problème !

\- Où est le…

Il se mit à rire, toussa puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ressentais quoi que ce soit, dit-il durement.

Ses poings commençaient à trembler.

\- Quoi… ? murmura sa mère faiblement.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu avais froid ! tonna-t-il en montrant d'un geste ses mains qui serraient ses bras, _comme_ pour les réchauffer. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas tout de moi, alors que tu es issue de _ma_ tête. Ne fais pas comme si…

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, serra les mâchoires. Et finalement… il dévala les marches.

\- Eren ! l'appela Carla dans son dos. Eren, reviens ! »

Il augmenta l'allure. Il ne parvenait plus à regarder droit devant lui, sa vue s'ajustait mal aux distances, son cerveau battait contre son crâne. Il dut s'aider de la rampe pour descendre les dernières marches. Quand, enfin, il fut devant les grilles de l'hôpital, sa mère était là, apparaissant subitement. Il sursauta, sa bouche asséchée ne lui permettant pas de crier. Il agita son bras afin d'éloigner la brune, passa le portail avec difficulté et secoua la tête un coup sec, espérant retrouver une vision correcte. Alors qu'il longeait la rue, ses doigts effleuraient le mur à sa droite, au cas où il aurait besoin d'un soutien si ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il allait traverser pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus sur la place mais y repéra bien vite sa mère, une main devant la bouche et les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Le brun reporta lentement ses yeux sur le trottoir, optant finalement pour la décision de continuer tout droit. Il rejoindrait le second arrêt, ce n'était pas un problème, il tiendrait jusque-là.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit aussi désemparé qui l'affaiblissait autant, qui l'empêchait de marcher.

C'était la haine, la peur et la tristesse à la fois qui le prenaient à la gorge. Elles électrifiaient ses os, ses muscles se gonflaient d'une puissance dévastatrice qui l'effrayait et le rendait euphorique, bien que la crainte prenne le dessus. Pour le moment. La balance s'était déjà équilibrée alors qu'il parvenait à l'angle de la rue.

Il avait dû prendre à gauche en remarquant le fantôme de Carla un peu plus loin sur la route, sur le trottoir d'en face. Il marchait maintenant du côté gauche de l'hôpital, à l'opposé de là où il voulait aller. Il parvenait à assimiler un peu mieux la force qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, son cœur battait plus rapidement, il se sentait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Mais au moins, il avait moins peur. Il fixait ses pieds, leur intimant d'avancer. Lorsque des jambes firent irruption dans son champ de vision, il tourna brusquement sur la route.

« Casse-toi… Casse-toi ! » aboya-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère.

Mais elle ne partait pas, apparaissant sans arrêt en travers de son chemin, l'empêchant de se rendre où il le voulait. Il bifurquait à chaque fois dans une autre rue, tentant d'éviter la brune à tout prix. Il n'était plus effrayé, simplement en colère. A fleur de peau. Il s'était petit à petit enfoncé dans le quartier à l'arrière de l'hôpital, ce dernier dépassé depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures trente, le début des sorties nocturnes. Le coin était peu fréquenté, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part un minuscule parc pour enfants, et ça ça n'était plus vraiment de son âge. C'est en parvenant à la petite aire de jeux qu'il entendit des voix provocatrices et grossières. Nous n'étions pas très loin du quartier de Bertolt et Reiner, et il n'y avait nul doute quant à la présence des personnes juste à côté. Se rincer le gosier, fumer, se marrer entre potes sans se soucier du bruit fait. Au moins deux des options énoncées. Le brun voulut passer son chemin, les buissons le cachaient bien heureusement du groupes qui squattait le parc. Même si d'un certain côté… un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres, puis il se gifla intérieurement. C'était sans compter sur Carla qui lui barrait la route à quelques mètres de là, la bouche ouverte afin de lui dire quelque chose. Il se détourna, repartant en sens inverse, mais là aussi elle était apparue. Il aperçut un second portillon au bout de l'aire de jeux. La migraine qui lui martelait le crâne se fit brusquement beaucoup plus insistante alors qu'il poussait la petite grille puis, tout aussi rapidement, elle disparut complètement, le temps d'un souffle. Eren n'entendait plus que sa respiration résonner dans sa boîte crânienne.

Ce fut sa délivrance. Son corps entier était en paix avec lui-même. La force noire qui menaçait de l'engloutir avait pris possession de la moindre parcelle qui composait son être, et il l'avait accepté. Il s'y était soumis, sachant qu'il finirait dans tous les cas par ne plus y résister. Et c'était libérateur, si reposant, si jouissif.

Sans même le remarquer il s'était posté à cinq ou six mètres devant le groupe, qui occupait l'espace de deux bancs. Il faisait sombre, mais il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les silhouettes de deux filles et quatre hommes, sans doute un peu plus âgés que lui. Leurs têtes étaient tournées dans sa direction. Il ne se rendit compte que maintenant qu'il les dévisageait avec attention, son attitude pouvant paraître plutôt provocatrice. Depuis combien de temps était-il planté là ? Vingt secondes ? Cinquante ? Deux minutes ? Toujours est-il que cela sembla dépasser la limite de la politesse quand il entendit deux des mecs hausser le ton. Ils s'exclamaient assez fort, grognaient avec agressivité. Mais notre brun ne répondait pas, il ne trouvait étrangement utile de rien dire et, de plus, il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de leur tirade. Ce n'était plus que des séries de sons disposés les uns à la suite des autres, qui au final ne donnaient pas le moindre sens. L'un des hommes, un grand mince, s'était levé et approché de lui, à une distance absolument pas respectable, puis avait craché à ses pieds. Cette réaction était un poil disproportionnée n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait qu'il dise au groupe derrière d'en référer à leur ami. Quoique… si ce dernier était comme ça, la petite troupe ne devait pas être en reste non plus. Ah, l'homme lui gueulait carrément dessus maintenant. Il devait penser qu'il était soit shooté, soit complètement demeuré. En soit la première suggestion était proche de la vérité, il était carrément plombé à l'adrénaline. Eren fixa la bouche de l'homme, son articulation lente et imprécise, ses mimiques absurdes et surfaites. Il se mit à rire. S'en fut hilarant quand la couleur de peau de l'autre fonça d'un seul coup, et qu'une veine vint palpiter sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous enculé ?! Barre-toi putain ! J'te jure –

Le brun lui asséna un brusque coup de tête alors que son sourire disparaissait.

\- Ta gueule.

Et l'homme s'écroula. Il s'effondra sur place, littéralement, et ne se releva pas. Bizarre. Eren ne se souvenait pas avoir frappé si fort pourtant, quoique cela expliquerait sans doute pourquoi son front le lançait subitement. Parler lui avait fait un effet différent de d'habitude, comme si sa voix ne sortait pas de sa gorge, qu'elle était l'enregistrement d'un autre. Le nez du gars pissait le sang. Il était ouvert en plein milieu du pif cet abruti. L'infirmier passa un doigt sur son propre front, y retrouvant sans grand étonnement une trace pourpre. Il s'accroupit à côté du corps évanoui, observant d'un peu plus près la blessure dégoulinante. C'est fou ce que le corps peut contenir comme liquide. Il y eut des pas rapides, le bruit quelqu'un qui court. Trois même. Le brun les entendit arriver, il les aperçut du coin de l'œil, et il vit même la frappe venir mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il se sentait bien dans sa position, flemme de bouger. En tout cas il s'écroula et on se mit le rouer de coups de pieds. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui, il s'était reçu la semelle droite d'un des membres du groupe dans l'épaule. Attendez… non, de la gauche. La personne en question utilisait ce côté-là. Les autres prenaient le pied inverse. C'est marrant comme il y a davantage de droitiers que de gauchers. Y-a-t-il une réelle raison à cela, ou bien est-ce uniquement le fruit du hasard génétique ou autre connerie ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, il devrait peut-être chercher sur internet un de ces jours, la question était intéressante.

Les chocs contre son corps ne lui faisaient pas vraiment mal, son esprit divaguait ailleurs, et finalement c'était même vivifiant. Pas très loin, les éclats de voix des deux jeunes femmes retentissaient avec hargne, parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles de notre protagoniste. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était brutal et sans aucune délicatesse. Leur clore la bouche lui parut une excellente idée, puis une malheureuse frappe bien placée le sortit de ses pensées. Il jura tout bas, sentant sa lèvre inférieure se déchirer. Il leva un peu plus haut ses bras qu'il avait repliés devant son visage afin de se protéger, rabattant la capuche du sweat. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qui allait suivre, ce bien qu'il sente un peu plus les chaires à vif de sa lèvre s'écarter.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es content de te prendre une raclée ?! Sale attardé ! vociféra l'homme qui l'avait mis au sol. Tu vas vo –

Eren venait de contrer de son avant-bras le coup que le type s'apprêtait à lui mettre. Sa position recroquevillée au sol en mode fœtale lui permis de se retrouver rapidement accroupi. Les trois hommes lui balançaient leur pied tour à tour, alors qu'il en arrête un les avait forcément surpris, donc ralentis. Il fit fi des deux coups qu'il se prit dans le dos et, la cheville du premier mec toujours maintenue de quelques centimètres en l'air par son avant-bras, il put bondir entre ses jambes écartées. Il posa ses paumes au sol et le faucha en-dessous des mollets, le faisant s'écraser par terre dans un grognement. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, le brun se redressa à moitié, le buste penché de manière presque parallèle au sol, puis bondit en hauteur, se servant du dos de l'homme tombé comme tremplin. Sous la capuche, ses mèches chocolat furent envahies d'un bleu électrique. Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tandis que ses mains crochetaient le vide, l'envoyant toujours un peu plus loin vers l'avant. Les deux hommes ne comprirent sans doute pas pourquoi notre protagoniste s'était subitement retrouvé derrière eux. Les voir aussi désemparés était un véritable délice pour ses yeux et il ne cessa de sourire, ses dents luisant faiblement de noir. Il empoigna celui de droite par les épaules, les tirant vers l'arrière, tandis qu'il lui enfonçait son genou au milieu du dos. Il devait faire vite, un second abruti attendait derrière de se faire bifler, alors il explosa la tête de celui dont il s'occupait droit sur le sol. Le bruit mat résonna dans sa tête en une vraie musique. Il se figea, regardant du coin de l'œil l'autre homme lui foncer dessus, le poing levé. Eren était déjà sur lui avant même qu'il n'ait porté son coup. Il se mit de profil, lui projeta son coude au niveau du foie puis s'éloigna d'un pas, profitant du déséquilibre de son adversaire pour revenir lui enfoncer les jointures de ses phalanges entre les côtes afin d'atteindre son poumon gauche. Il crut entendre un craquement, mais ne fut pas certain qu'il vienne du corps de l'homme ou du sien. Ce connard était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il commençait à chougner comme une pauvre bête.

Le premier qu'Eren avait foutu par terre s'était relevé, les traits défigurés par la peur. Il hésitait visiblement entre s'enfuir et ne pas paraître pour un faible devant les deux filles qui s'égosillaient derrière. L'une d'elle était même au téléphone, sûrement en train d'appeler les flics. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. L'abruti opta finalement pour sa maigre fierté, s'élançant maladroitement vers lui. Notre brun se redressa bien droit, croisa ses doigts et la craqua, roulant ses épaules en arrière dans le même mouvement. Sa chevelure avait repris sa couleur originelle. L'autre débuta par une série de coups de poings, il paraissait un peu plus fort que ses comparses. Eren évita le premier en penchant sa tête sur le côté, le second en passant en-dessous puis le troisième en tournant son buste de profil. Cela devint plus corsé lorsque l'ennemi ajouta les coups de pied en fouetté, l'infirmier dut alors sauter par-dessus. Au bout d'une quinzaine de coups portés, leurs corps ne s'étaient pas rencontrés une seule fois. L'homme avait ralenti la cadence, il envoya sa jambe frapper le flanc de notre protagoniste. Eren avait tout calculé, la mollesse du coup, le temps de suspens dans les airs avant de ramener son membre vers lui. Il sauta à pieds joints et, parvenu au summum de la hauteur de son saut, il tendit brusquement ses jambes. Ses semelles rencontrèrent le genou de l'adversaire. Il entendit cette fois-ci distinctement le craquement de l'os, et sut que cela ne venait pas de ses propres orteils mais bel et bien du mec qu'il venait de rétamer. Sans faire plus attention que ça aux cris il se tourna vers les deux filles restantes. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur puante de la peur qui les étreignait, et alors qu'il faisait un pas dans leur direction elles s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

\- Intéressant… » susurra-t-il en léchant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

Il sortit du parc d'un pas tranquille, laissant derrière lui les quatre hommes qui souffraient le martyre. Du coin de l'œil il observa les jeunes femmes tourner à l'angle d'une rue, hurlant à qui voulait bien les entendre. Le coin ne lui était pas inconnu, mais n'en restait pas moins peu familier. Et ça n'en était que plus excitant non ? Il sautilla sur place, assouplissant ses poignets en les tordants dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Puis ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Il partit sur un sprint immédiat en coup de vent, allant tellement vite que ses chaussures ne semblaient pas rencontrer le sol. Le quartier était vide à cette heure-là, en revanche il suffisait d'aller un peu plus loin au sud pour retrouver une activité humaine plus importante. Le brun eut tôt fait de rattraper les deux jeunes femmes. Cinq cents mètres plus loin à peine, après avoir passé la route du train et deux courtes avenues, se trouvait une rue fréquentée, avec beaucoup de passage. Prendre un raccourci était l'option permettant un résultat un maximum prometteur.

Eren prit brusquement à droite. Ses mèches de cheveux virèrent bleu électrique, les picotements familiers du déblocage de son don lui parcoururent l'échine. Il sauta contre l'immeuble le plus proche, alors que l'image d'une échelle se dessinait dans son esprit. Ses mains empoignaient des barres d'air invisibles tandis que ses pieds, qui eux étaient chaussés donc insensibles au pouvoir, raclaient le mur, prenant des minces appuis. Mais tant que ses doigts trouvaient prise, il ne risquait pas de tomber. Il eut tôt fait d'escalader le bâtiment et, une fois sur le toit, il reprit sa course. Il bondit sur l'immeuble d'en face comme un chat, se réceptionnant sur ses paumes tandis que ses jambes repliées passaient entre ses bras, lui permettant d'amortir sa chute sans ralentir. Il poursuivit ainsi sur plusieurs mètres, parvenant rapidement vers l'avenue convoitée des deux nanas. Il stoppa cinq petites secondes, les fixant dans la rue en contrebas, peinant à maintenir leur allure. En relevant ses yeux, notre protagoniste plissa les paupières tandis qu'un sourire encore plus large étirait ses lèvres. Les bâtiments se faisaient plus espacés. Seul un fou prendrait le risque de les passer par les toits. Mais puisqu'il en était un… Le brun cracha par terre, plaça son pied gauche à l'arrière, veillant à ce que ses jambes pliées soient bien souples. Il pencha son buste vers l'avant, les bras écartés des flancs. Il prit sa première impulsion.

Cela pouvait ressembler de loin à la technique d'un saut en hauteur répétée, mais on se rendait bien compte de la différence vers la fin, quand il donna une poussée d'accélération. Il prit son envol, littéralement. On aurait pu lui ajouter des ailes et prendre une photo sans la croire faussée. La situation était clairement trompeuse. Il était devenu un oiseau. L'air n'alourdissait pas ses vêtements, il le faisait _décoller_. Lui-même pouvait le ressentir, rien qu'un instant, la brusque disparition de l'apesanteur, le vide total qui planait autour de son corps, le faisant évoluer dans un espace différent. Il restait cependant humainement constitué, en dépit des expériences ascensionnelles qui avaient rayé presque la moitié de sa vie. Il ne parvint pas à atteindre l'immeuble d'en face, du moins pas exactement. Le bout de ses doigts effleura le béton, mais ils ne s'y accrochèrent pas, se déboîter l'épaule ne faisant pas partie du plan. Des étincelles bleutées crépitèrent autour de sa main tandis qu'il activait son pouvoir, s'imaginant une fois de plus une échelle ascendante. La gravité ayant repris sa place, le faisant dévaler vers le sol, il ne put s'accrocher dès le premier barreau, devant dans un premier temps ralentir sa chute. Il laissa ses doigts riper contre l'air solidifié afin d'amortir le choc, sans faire attention aux éventuelles brûlures causées, puis agrippa l'une des barres d'une main ferme. Il remonta au toit à la manière de la fois précédente. Il restait encore un dernier vide important à franchir, mais il s'y prit différemment. Il courut d'un pas leste, pas particulièrement rapide, fait de longues enjambées. Une fois sur le rebord, les orteils dans le vide, il plongea vers l'avant de façon à ce qu'il atterrisse tout proche de l'immeuble d'en face. Ses paumes épousèrent la surface dure de l'air que son pouvoir venait rapidement de former, puis il fit basculer ses jambes par-dessus sa tête, ce qui lui permit de terminer sa course debout sur la barrière de fer qui entourait le bâtiment. Le terrain qui venait ensuite était bien plus accessible, il n'eut pas besoin de trop forcer ni d'user de son don.

Les trois ou quatre immeubles passés, le brun pensa qu'il avait suffisamment distancé ses deux proies. Il ne pouvait de toute manière guère aller plus loin, car il serait alors du côté du quartier fréquenté. Il se pencha au-dessus du vide, constatant l'arrivée des deux attendues quelques mètres plus loin, qui trottinaient, sans doute essoufflées par leur course. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, il se laissa tomber vers la rue, s'accrochant au rebord supérieur de la fenêtre, s'aidant de son don afin d'affirmer la prise. Il fit de même jusqu'au deuxième étage, maintenant ensuite une position stable, un bras le soutenant et deux pieds posés contre le mur.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent à sa hauteur, visiblement trop apeurées pour remarquer la masse sombre immobile quelques maigres mètres au-dessus, il lâcha sa prise. Il positionna son pied de manière à rencontrer le bord de la fenêtre du premier niveau, et prit une poussée qui l'amena au milieu du trottoir, accroupi, ses jambes repliées au maximum afin d'amoindrir le choc contre le béton. Les deux petites souries couinèrent, puis se mirent à hurler avant même de le reconnaître. Ce moment d'un plaisir si intense prit Eren à la gorge, le fait que ses adversaires se rendent compte être prises au piège. Elles se mirent sur la défensive, levant leurs bras devant elles.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu comptes nous faire sale chtarbé ?! s'écria l'une d'un ton tremblotant.

L'infirmier se retint de rire, puis fit un pas vers elles, les faisant reculer en trébuchant à moitié.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ricana-t-il avant de leur foncer dessus. Je préfère les mecs. »

Et il leur éclata la tête l'une contre l'autre. Elles tombèrent comme des poupées de chiffon, l'une évanouie et l'autre à demi consciente. C'était déjà terminé, il n'y avait plus personne à abattre. Le sourire d'Eren se fana, tandis que de son pied il assommait la fille. Il se baissa, enfonça son doigt dans leur joue, s'assurant qu'elles ne bougeaient plus, affichant une moue déçue. Jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre dans son dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement alors qu'il se retournait, prêt à en découdre, se redressant du même coup.

Son poing s'arrêta à trois pauvres centimètres de la mâchoire de Carla. Il rabaissa lentement son bras, la stupéfaction prenant peu à peu place sur son visage. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce fut immédiat. La couleur s'évapora de sa peau, laissant un ton pâle comme la mort. Sa mère le fixa un court instant sans expression aucune, puis elle se détourna, son corps s'évaporant au bout de quelques pas. Pour Eren, la surprise laissa place à l'horreur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, remarquant des personnes s'avancer dans sa direction en bout de rue. Dans une réaction paniquée il activa son don afin de remonter le long de l'immeuble à toute vitesse et, une fois au sommet, il se mit à courir en direction de chez Mikasa.

Les flashs de la bagarre récente lui embrumaient le cerveau, sa respiration s'était faite sifflante. Il pressa un court instant ses paupières dans le but d'éloigner une image violente, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux il n'eut pas le temps de contrôler correctement son atterrissage et roula au sol. Pendant une longue minute il ne bougea plus. Il avait l'impression que le monde avait cessé de tourner. Puis toute la douleur apparut. Celle des coups reçu dans son ventre et son dos, celle dans sa lèvre blessée et gonflée, celle dans ses mains tremblotantes qu'il avait abattues trop fort. Des torrents de larmes inondèrent ses joues. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il avait encore merdé en beauté. Il s'était transformé en un véritable Exécuteur, mais qui ne distinguait plus le bien du mal. Il avait été un monstre évoluant dans un monde où seules ses pulsions violentes comptaient. Et puis, après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps, l'absence d'expression sur le visage de sa mère lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que les moments où il avait tenté de la faire partir, juste avant de perdre la boule.

En fin de compte… Ne l'avait-elle pas conduit dans ce quartier presque désert et risqué ? Ne l'avait-elle pas amené à tourner dans ce parc pour enfants ?

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! Sur ce je vais me coucher, je suis en train de péter un câble là XD Faut que je me lève pour aller bosser demain !**

 **Il n'y a pas eu tant de parkour que ça, mais j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre… J'espère que vous l'avez ressenti… Et le prochain sera encore plus plaisant pour moi *-* Bon, notre petit Armin commence à manquer au fait, faudrait que je le remette dans le jeu sans trop tarder… Eeeennfin bon ! On retrouvera Levi dans le prochain chap au moins D**

 **Grosses beuzouilles ~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut à vous ! Peut-être aurai-je dû vous prévenir, et j'en suis navrée, mais je me suis octroyée des petites vacances bien méritées ! La publication n'aura pas de nouveau ce type de rythme pas très soutenu, pas d'inquiétude. J'ai simplement profité de mes vacances :) Me revoici donc avec ce chapitre 26 ! Eeh oui, déjà…. Ça passe vite et pourtant d'un autre côté si lentement…**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017 ! J'ai l'impression étrange qu'elle sera mouvementée, surtout au début, et pas des plus joyeuses… Accrochons-nous (au lieu de m'écouter plomber le moral) ! Bonne lecture ~**

 **Easyan : Eh bien eh bien, je t'ai déjà répondu par Mp, mais pour les curieux, je dirai que je serais vraiment triste de faire un bad ending… Bien que la fin de ma fic ne soit pas encore clairement dessinée…**

 **Rin Yumii : En fin de compte tu viens de me donner une jolie image de Carla :) Son apparition peut être positive finalement ! Je ne connais pas du toouut les personnages dont tu viens de me parler T.T Yuri et Victor ? Enfin si ça t'as empêchée de te mettre à fond dans ma fic, j'espère que la fin vaudra le coup XD ! Le retour d'Armin risque de ne pas se faire tout de suite hélas, mais je l'ai prévu pour dans deux ou trois chapitres. Jusque-là je vais faire un peu parler de lui ! La scène de parkour entre Eren et Levi… Je l'attends aussi ! Je ne sais toujours pas dans quel contexte je vais la faire ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je prendrai plaisir à l'écrire :) Joyeuse nouvelle année ! Et sur ce, je vais dire bonjour à ma galette des rois**

 **Kizzbloo : Hello Kizzbloo ! Hahahha XD Oui tu as raison, Eren vient de tout envoyer valser ! Carla est très intéressante à développer pour moi – même s'il ne s'agit peut-être pas vraiment d'elle – donc ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies sa présence ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour le mot « protagoniste », mais je pense que je vais tout simplement le rayer de mon vocabulaire de fic XD Le terme est trop technique ! Merci de ton commentaire, bonne lecture :3**

 **D4rk Lili : C'est vrai que je le malmène notre bébé Eren… Mais viendra bien un moment où il sera plus en paix ! La scène de parkour entre Levi et lui est toujours prévue en effet, bien que je ne sache pas encore à quel moment je vais l'insérer, ni le contexte dans lequel cela va se dérouler… Espérons qu'Eren ne se fasse pas démasquer avant de se dévoiler ;) Et bonne année !**

 **Crazyness : Hellow ~ Merci de tes précieux compliments, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire, et ça fait tellement de bien ! Je t'envoie plein de beuzouilles pour ça ( '3' )/ Je n'ai pas encore prévu la fin de ma fic, mais ça me ferait très mal au cœur qu'elle se termine mal. Parfois c'est la dure réalité qui prend malheureusement le dessus, mais… l'espoir ne trime pas toujours ! Bonne lecture ma petite crazyness ~**

 **Meekattsu: Carla est partie, oui ! Comme la dernière fois ! Jusqu'à son prochain comeback… Mwahaha ! XD Je suis décidément trop cruelle… On arrête pas de me le dire, alors je vais finir par y croire ! En tout cas t'inquiète pas, Eren ne t'aurait pas tuée si tu avais été présente… je pense qu'il aurait juste cherché à t'intimider, à te faire flipper, et peut-être qu'il t'aurait mise par terre si jamais tu cherchais à t'enfuir, mais ça ne serait pas allé plus loin ;D Bonne lectuuuureuuh**

 **Elylo : Coucouw ! ~ C'est vrai, l'évolution de la relation entre Levi et Eren est lente. Enfin pas tant que ça quand on y pense, c'est juste que le personnage de Levi n'entre pas toujours en jeu dans les chapitres… La fréquence de ses apparitions ne fera de toute façon à partir de maintenant qu'augmenter, pour ton plus grand bonheur ;) C'est vrai qu'il y a parfois pas mal de lecture en bloc, j'ai tendance à m'emporter et chercher à décrire le moindre sentiment, les exploiter jusqu'à ce que ça prenne des proportions énormes X) Alors pour le lemon je ne me suis toujours pas décidée, mais je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas… Des petites scènes un peu chaudes ça oui, mais pas de sexe… En tout cas Levi n'est pas dominant ;) J'aime trop quand Eren le fait tourner en bourrique et prend les choses en main. Je pense les mettre sur un pied d'égalité :3 (ou alors Eren légèrement au-dessus, mais vraiment trrrès légèrement !) Bon allez, j'espère que ça te conviendra en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Autumn : ui, ui, Eren part en cacahuète, je suis une méchante mais j'aime beaucoup écrire ça X) En tout cas je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'a pas le droit d'être malheureux toute sa vie ! Mais parfois le mal prend le dessus, il faut l'accepter… Je n'ai toujours pas décidé de la fin de ma fic, mais faire un bad ending serait, bien que assez aisément réalisable, dur pour moi… Je m'attache tant à mes personnages ! Tout en essayant de rester aussi proche que possible du réalisme ! Hé, Ho ! Pas de pétition XD ! T'inquiète, je vais tenter de te satisfaire de mes chapitres jusqu'à ce que tu éloignes cette idée de ta tête ! oops pour le passage Eren – Levi, c'est pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain ! Me tue pas, sinon je pourrais pas sortir la suite T.T Bonne lectuurrrre**

 **Eden661 : Une quinzaine de chapitres, oui oui… Après tout peut changer dans les fics tu sais, les prédictions des auteurs et ce qui se passe réellement ça fait deux ! XD Hey, quand ma fic se terminera, je posterai mon OS, qui sera en fait une courte fic, puis ensuite je prendrai une petite pause avant de publier de nouveau :) En fait mon autre grosse fic est déjà toute prévue, mais je l'avancerai un peu de quelques chapitres avant de la poster. Il faudra se passer de moi un p'tit peuuu ! Mais ça sera pour mieux me retrouver après ! D Carla plaît toujours autant apparemment, hahaha ! XD Franchement un gros merci pour tes compliments, je suis toujours toute contente quand je les lis ! Tu es géniale ! Levi apparaît en fin de compte dans le prochain chapitre… Je me suis encore une fois emportée et j'ai trop écrit T.T Plein de beuzouilles sur toi, et à très vite !**

 **Levy : Bonsoir chez moi ! ;) Oui je suis désolée, j'ai fait du caca et je m'étais un peu arrêtée au chapitre 18… Mais ça aurait été bien trop décevant de ne pas continuer après le chemin parcouru ! Argh, je suppose que tu n'as pas été seule à lâcher ma fiction durant cette période déplorable… Je regrette d'avoir été aussi lente à revenir. Tes compliments me font hyper plaisir ! *larmes aux yeux* Hahaha, Eren, sadique ? C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas trop réalisé mais tu as raison ! X) C'est moi que l'on traite comme ça d'habitude ! XD Je passe beaucoup de temps sur les descriptions sentimentales et environnementales, alors c'est un soulagement de voir des reviews qui me critiquent aussi positivement là-dessus. Je vous embrasse tous ! Pour ce qui es du rapprochement de Levi et Eren légèrement brusque, même si tu dis chipoter je suis d'accord avec toi ! Puisque Levi n'apparaissait pas dans tous les chapitres, ils mettaient du temps à se connaître, et en plus de craindre que les lecteurs ne trouvent ça trop long, je le pensais moi-même également ! Il est donc possible qu'il y ait eu un rapprochement subi… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis remontée les bretelles ;) Beuzouilles, et bonne année :3**

 **Fluvia : Ah, tu as rattrapé tous les chapitres :D Pour ta précédente review quant à la zone sécurisée, en fait dans un lieu de la banlieue il y avait de gros soucis de querelles entre des gangs de terre-à-terre et de lunaires, du coup la Police Spéciale avait du mal à tout gérer tous ces débordements. C'est pour cela qu'elle a créé la zone sécurisée, qui soumet toute cette partie de la banlieue à un couvre-feu. De vingt-deux heures à cinq heures du matin, les terre-à-terre n'ont pas le droit d'y circuler (donc pour les quelques-uns qui y habitent ils restent cloîtrés dans leur appartement). Seuls les lunaires ont le libre accès. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Titania n'est ouvert qu'aux lunaires ;) et que la plupart des habitants de cette partie ne sont pas terre-à-terre. En tout cas merci de tes nombreux petits commentaires suivant les chapitres, ça me fait bien plaisir :D ! Je t'envoie des beuzouilles et te dis à bientôt ~**

 **Elose : Ouuiiii vive le Ereriiii ! *-* C'est vrai que Levi à un caractère – pardon pour le mot – de merde. Mais je trouve que c'est également quelqu'un d'extrêmement compréhensif ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chacun de ses pas étaient une torture. Il marchait lourdement, avec l'impression qu'une paire de chaînes énormes s'étaient enroulées autour de ses jambes, jusqu'à remonter le long de son torse et compresser sa poitrine. Il avait serré une main sur son tee-shirt et de l'autre se soutenait aux murs sales des immeubles. Il avait bien fait attention à éviter les zones fréquentées. Les passants auraient soit appelés un hôpital, soit la police. Des parties de ses vêtements étaient grisés, comme s'il s'était roulé dans un bain de poussière. Du sang à moitié séché avait gouté jusqu'à la pointe de son menton tandis que ses mains paraissaient littéralement détruites. Rougies, sanguinolentes, brûlées. Les veines de ses yeux ressortaient, écarlates, il parvenait à le sentir. Il sentait même chaque parcelle de son corps, qui le tiraillait furieusement. Le moindre mouvement était devenu une souffrance. Le tracé des larmes qui avaient ruisselé le long de ses joues était encore largement visible, le rendant pâle comme la mort, l'air épuisé et vieilli. Et c'était réel. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était exténué et avait le sentiment d'avoir rencontré toutes les peines du monde en l'espace de sa courte vie.

Finalement, une des rues le conduisit à l'un des arrêts qui se trouvait sur la ligne de bus le ramenant chez Mikasa. Il en avait encore pour une bonne trotte s'il poursuivait à pieds. Alors, de ses doigts tremblants et esquintés, il essuya son menton, puis à l'aide de sa manche il sécha ses joues humides. Il ramena ensuite sa capuche un peu plus devant son visage, l'abritant du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans l'ombre du tissu. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les parages, Eren prit soin de le vérifier. En plus d'avoir honte comme jamais de ses récentes action, il avait honte de son aspect médiocre, comme s'il venait d'être passé à tabac. Il s'affaissa contre le poteau de l'arrêt de bus, la tête baissée vers le sol goudronné. Bientôt, les fars du véhicule tant attendu inondèrent la rue, faisant relever le menton du brun. Sans doute s'agissait-il de l'avant-dernier de la soirée. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Il monta dans le bus les yeux baissés, se plaçant sur le premier siège, juste derrière celui du conducteur. Il y avait très peu de monde, trois ou quatre passagers, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se diriger vers l'arrière. Au risque de se faire repérer. Tout du long du trajet il avait appuyé sa tête contre la vitre, regardant les bâtiments engloutis dans la nuit défiler devant lui, ses mains tremblantes posées délicatement sur ses genoux. Il avait bien tenté de les mettre dans ses poches afin de les cacher aux yeux de tous, mais le contact avec le tissu avait manqué de lui arracher un cri de douleur.

Quand finalement il descendit à son arrêt, plus qu'un seul passager restait dans le véhicule. Se sentant observé, Eren croisa le regard d'un jeune homme âgé de même pas une vingtaine d'années. Ce dernier fut le premier à détourner les yeux avec empressement. Il avait dû être soit gêné par ces deux iris tourmentées, soit quelque peu apeuré par ces traits tirés où subsistaient des traces indistinctes de sang. Le brun poursuivit sa route, passant rapidement la marche du bus. La rue de Mikasa se trouvait juste à côté, parallèle à celle-ci. Rentrer, c'était tout ce que souhaitait le brun.

Il avait un peu repris du poil de la bête, avait parfaitement conscience des moindres faits et gestes qu'il avait commis plus tôt. Il ne l'acceptait toujours pas, mais le fait d'avoir saisi qu'il ne pouvait plus rien changer l'avait en quelque sorte aidé à avoir l'esprit plus clair. Il n'avait plus besoin d'un quelconque soutien, il parvenait à marcher seul. Ses jambes étaient raides et lui faisaient mal, il avait trop forcé dessus en courant sur les toits, mais au moins elles le portaient toujours. Parvenu au pied de l'immeuble de la noiraude, il sortit le jeu de clés qu'elle lui avait gentiment prêté et entra. Deux petites minutes après il se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement. Il espérait que Mikasa soit couchée, bien qu'il en doute, mais priait pour. Avec délicatesse, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et tourna. Au bout d'un demi-tour la porte s'était ouverte. Comme prévu son amie était toujours réveillée. Il pénétra dans l'entrée et retira ses chaussures sans se presser. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée, et il ne pouvait échapper à cette pièce s'il souhaitait aller où que ce soit dans l'appartement.

« Eren ? retentit la voix de Mikasa.

\- C'est moi, répondit-il, et son ton lui avait semblé près de se briser.

Elle avait sans doute également perçut quelque chose d'anormal, puisque le brun entendit le raclement d'une chaise qu'on repoussait suivi de pas se dirigeant vers l'entrée. La silhouette sombre et élégante de la noiraude se découpa dans le doux faisceau de lumière. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, lentement, menant une rapide inspection de son meilleur ami et, quand elle prit conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts, elle se précipita sous son nez.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Le jeune adulte leva sa main et secoua la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à parler, et n'osait en fin de compte même pas tenter la chose. Ce serait trop dur à supporter pour son corps. Il était dans un espace de flottement, d'attente.

\- Viens t'asseoir, ordonna Mikasa, je vais nettoyer tout ça.

Elle posa une main dans son dos, le poussant sans trop de ménagement vers la cuisine. L'infirmier tressaillit et elle retira ses doigts avec vitesse. La jeune femme fit mine de passer une nouvelle fois son bras dans son dos, plus bas cette fois-ci, mais craignant de rencontrer une nouvelle blessure cachée elle se contenta de se poster à ses côtés, prête à le retenir en cas d'écroulement. Car il semblait au bord de l'effondrement. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était que sa chute était bien plus psychique que physique. Eren ne tenta pas de lutter, il s'assit bien sagement sur l'une des chaises hautes du pseudo bar minuscule. Après s'être assurée qu'il ne glisserait pas, la noiraude s'éloigna d'un pas vif en direction de la salle de bain puis revint tout aussi rapidement avec tout le matériel médical dont elle disposait. Elle posa les soins en vrac sur la table haute.

\- Retire le sweat.

Eren avait la tête baissée, toujours couverte par la capuche. Ses mèches brunes devenues un peu trop longues lui pendaient devant les yeux. Il secoua le menton.

\- Eren…, soupira-t-elle. Ne fais pas le difficile.

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, avec entêtement. Ses vêtements n'étant pas tout à fait secs ce matin, il avait emprunté ces habits de style mixte à Mikasa. Et il ne portait rien sous le pull. La noiraude avait compris que c'était peine perdue, elle le connaissait bien. Mais il restait tout de même une chose… Dans un mouvement vif, qu'Eren n'eut le temps d'intercepter – et il n'en avait même pas la motivation – elle retira la capuche. Il s'était redressé de surprise, ce qui donna à Mikasa tout le loisir de contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Elle porta ses mains devant sa bouche, retenant une exclamation. Son visage exprimait clairement sa stupéfaction. Honteux, le brun baissa les yeux, se demandant si c'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'étudiante inspira doucement, puis retrouva une expression calme et maîtrisée, celle qui rassurait inconsciemment Eren. Jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à ses mains puis à son visage, la noiraude soupira :

\- Au moins tu n'es pas le seul à t'être pris une raclée.

Finalement elle s'affaira à sa tâche, débutant par un nettoyage en profondeur du visage de l'infirmier, où contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, pas mal de sang lui avait giclé dessus. Mikasa désinfecta et pansa les plaies sur ses mains du mieux qu'elle le put. Elle lui racontait sa journée posément, de sa matinée à la fac jusqu'à sa fin d'après-midi en magasin, ajoutant quelques anecdotes. Après avoir géré la fermeture de la boutique, deux jeunes l'avaient emmerdée sur la moitié du chemin afin d'obtenir son numéro, mais s'étaient finalement ravisés bien sagement quand elle les avait crochetés au sol. Elle avait fait un brin de ménage en rentrant puis s'était attelée à ses révisions. Et elle lui racontait tout cela, comme le ferait une famille en passant du temps ensemble après une longue journée. Eren ne demandait rien de plus, il ne _pouvait_ rien demander de plus. Mais ce fut cette minuscule lueur de bien-être qui vint transpercer la coque noire qui étreignait son cœur. Alors que la noiraude venait de terminer l'application de la crème cicatrisante sur sa lèvre inférieure et rinçait une dernière fois rapidement ses tempes et ses joues, les yeux du brun s'embuèrent. Mikasa s'immobilisa, puis lui empoigna le menton afin de relever un peu son visage. Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle l'étreignit, le serrant avec délicatesse contre sa poitrine.

\- Ce que tu peux faire l'idiot toi, des fois, le morigéna-t-elle avec tendresse.

Le menton posé sur son épaule, le brun ferma les yeux. Il sentit son nez couler et les larmes dévaler ses joues. L'étreinte était tiède, douce et sincère. Il entoura la taille mince de son amie de ses bras.

\- Merci… , bredouilla-t-il, les sanglots étouffant ses mots. Merci, merci…

Ils maintinrent cette position durant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que le brun se soit calmé. Il se détacha alors de Mikasa et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé d'être une charge, chuchota-t-il, la gorge toujours nouée.

La noiraude se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Tu ne le seras jamais.

Elle se leva en expirant bruyamment et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Eren en une caresse rapide.

\- Je ne vais pas insister davantage pour que tu me donnes une explication quant à tout ce cirque… Mais le jour où tu reviens avec un membre cassé je te jure que je vais te cuisiner jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau.

La menace était là, derrière ce ton léger mais ferme. Le jeune homme déglutit.

\- Oui m'dame.

\- Bien.

Elle lui tapota la tête puis alla se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Va prendre une douche, ordonna-t-elle, avant que l'odeur de ta sueur n'embaume mon appart.

\- A vos ordres mon capitaine, soupira-t-il en se levant de la chaise.

\- Et tâche de mouiller tes mains et ton visage le moins possible. J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien…

Il sourit faiblement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Et… Eren…

Il se tourna, surpris de trouver Mikasa juste derrière lui, la tête baissée. Elle leva ses yeux sur lui, l'étudiant derrière ses longs cils noirs.

\- Si tu ressens le besoin de te confier, je suis là. Quoiqu'il se passe, je serai _toujours_ là. C'est compris ? dit-elle ensuite plus abruptement, puis elle détourna rapidement ses iris sombres.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et plissa les paupières, l'ébauche d'un sourire sincère se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur le sommet du crâne de son amie puis tapota doucement sa chevelure corbeau.

\- Tu fais déjà bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il était entré dans la pièce d'eau et avait fermé la porte à double tour. Derrière, la noiraude s'était remise en mouvement et était partie en direction de sa chambre. Eren s'était plaqué contre le bois de la porte, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Il fixa l'ampoule jusqu'à ce que la lumière trop vive ne lui pique les yeux et qu'il les détourne, ébloui. Il alluma la petite située au-dessus du large miroir et éteignit la principale. Il avait besoin de rester dans l'ombre, comme si les ténèbres qui étouffaient son corps le forçaient à se propager partout autour de lui. Il retira ses vêtements un à un, sans se presser, tiquant à maintes reprises sous la douleur aiguë. La faible lumière diffusée par la lampe du miroir ne l'empêcha en rien de constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Ses anciens bleus sur le haut de son bras avaient maintenant viré à un brun jaunâtre, et de nouveaux, prenant le début d'une teinte violacée, ornaient maintenant ses côtes, descendant le long de ses flancs jusqu'à virer brusquement au bas de son dos. Avec une grimace, il roula des épaules. Une marque rougeâtre se dessinait également sur son front, mais qui partirait bien vite. Ses genoux le cuisaient, la peau avait frotté vivement le goudron quand il était tombé lors de son malheureux atterrissage sur un toit. Son corps était un champ de bataille affreux. C'était hideux. Avec une moue dégoûtée, il se détourna de son reflet pour se rendre dans la douche.

Il avait l'impression que le jet chaud le brûlait, faisait fondre chacune de ses insupportables blessures. Il se laissa glisser au sol, appuyant son dos contre les carreaux froids alors que l'eau douloureuse crépitait toujours contre sa peau. Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant. Des pensées turbulentes inondaient son crâne.

Encore une fois il était devenu fou, il s'était laissé emporté par son mal être. Et il avait bien failli commettre des meurtres. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'attention, alors même qu'il était devenu un monstre assoiffé de violence, mais il avait mis tant de force dans chacun de ses coups qu'une personne aurait bien pu y passer. Et sa mère… C'était ça, le pire. Alors qu'elle s'était habituellement montrée toujours si inquiète pour lui, ce dernier regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de se détourner de lui… Ça n'était pas _normal_ , ça ne lui avait absolument pas ressemblé. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu de doute sur son identité, mais là il y avait clairement eu un truc qui clochait. Et il était extrêmement soupçonneux quant au fait qu'elle l'ait conduit délibérément dans ce parc. Était-ce donc son vrai visage ? L'avait-elle mené à ce massacre ? Ce n'était pas la faute de Carla. Tout ça, c'était le subconscient d'Eren qui créait ces conneries. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, un second lui qui se cachait sous sa peau. Quelqu'un d'abominable, qui voulait tuer. Qui était né de ce trop-plein de douleurs qui avait assailli le brun. Ces passages où il virait fou n'était qu'un reflet de cet autre, de ce monstre. Son âme avait tant souffert qu'elle s'était détraquée et divisée en deux parties. La première, la surface, complètement perdue et tourmentée, et l'autre, attendant son heure, noire et cruelle. La limite était floue, indistincte, si bien qu'il lui arrivait de se rompre et lâcher l'abomination dans la nature.

Eren se sentait faible. C'était si dur… Tout ça, toute cette vie. On s'était joué de lui à sa naissance, on avait mis la créature apeurée et lâche qu'il était dans un corps voué à subir mille tortures, à se battre pour les autres et non pour soi. Il voulait penser à lui, il voulait faire l'égoïste. Et ça le tuait. Parce qu'au fond de lui, sa raison le suppliait de retourner au combat, de se relever encore et toujours. De revêtir son uniforme d'Exécuteur. Quel nom abject… Et pourtant si vrai. il eut un rire rauque, empli d'amertume. Il ferma les yeux et releva la tête vers le jet d'eau. Ses larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes brûlantes, effaçant les traces de sa tristesse. Au diable sa blessure au visage, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il devait rester implacable, prendre les décisions, faire le bien. Quoiqu'il se passe. Il ne faillirait pas à sa tâche. Qu'il en devienne un être rejeté de tous, qu'on souhaite sa mise à mort ou qu'on le batte jusqu'à ce que son corps se vide de son sang, il n'oublierait pas. Il ferait tout pour qu'on ne devienne pas comme lui, un orphelin rendu fou par des ordures qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. En fin de compte il se battait contre tout ce qu'il était, mais au moins ça lui permettrait de mourir un peu plus en paix. De toute façon il était déjà fichu, qu'il cesse ses activités dépendantes – ce qui était exclu – ou non, il ne pourrait jamais plus être quelqu'un de normal. A cause de la mort. Il l'avait trop subie et l'avait trop donnée.

Dans deux jours, il y retournerait. Il porterait le masque, retrouverait les rebelles et obéirait. Pour un monde meilleur.

Pour la nuit de demain, il avait un autre projet. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout…

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il retrouva Mikasa sur la table de la cuisine, le visage penché sur ses fiches de révision. Ses paupières clignant lourdement démontraient une fatigue évidente, et elle dodelinait inconsciemment de la tête. L'infirmier vint se poster derrière elle. Quand elle le remarqua, elle releva à peine le menton. Il posa ses mains bandées sur ses épaules et émit une douce pression régulière, les massant avec légèreté. La noiraude poussa un soupir de d'aise et pencha un peu plus son cou vers l'avant, ses longues mèches s'écartant, dévoilant sa nuque. Après cinq petites minutes, Eren stoppa tout mouvement et ouvrit la bouche :

« Tu devrais aller te coucher…

Il connaissait sa meilleure amie, et si elle avait un examen pour le lendemain elle connaissait forcément déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au moins trois jours avant.

\- Ça va, marmonna-t-elle, je commence à onze heures demain.

\- Et réviser dans cet état ne t'apportera pas grand-chose.

\- Parce que tu me fais la moral toi, maintenant ? renifla-t-elle avec amusement, remuant des épaules afin de quémander plus de massage.

Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle, une main sur son avant-bras, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Mikasa se tourna vers lui, rassurée par sa mine légèrement plus apaisée – bien que toujours exténuée – mais ne manqua pas ses prunelles encore discrètement rongées de chagrin.

\- Alors je te propose quelque chose, fit-il d'un ton mystérieux. Tu vas dormir, prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, et demain soir à vingt-deux heures tu passes me prendre à l'hôpital, qu'on aille se défouler un peu dans une sortie nocturne en ville.

Mikasa le fixa un court instant, les yeux plissés, puis enfin lâcha :

\- Seulement si tu vas te coucher maintenant aussi. Tu as bien besoin de te reposer.

\- Marché conclu, décréta-t-il en tendant sa main, victorieux.

L'étudiante la serra précautionneusement, la mine un peu plus réjouie. Tout comme lui, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, Eren le savait bien. Et quoi de mieux que de faire le jeune adulte irresponsable comme il aurait dû se devoir de l'être ? La noiraude s'était redressée et rangeait ses affaires. Déjà en vêtements de nuit et propre, elle se dirigea vers le canapé lit qui était déplié. Le brun l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Je vais dormir dans le salon, toi, reprends ta chambre.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire apparut son visage alors qu'elle se dégageait.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton léger mais implacable.

Puis elle alla se faufiler sous la couette.

\- Éteins bien la lumière. Et bonne nuit, lui souhaita-t-elle de meilleure humeur.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il un peu plus bas. Dors bien. »

Il se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre et, trente secondes plus tard, s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son portable. Depuis que l'idée de sortir en ville avait germé dans sa tête, elle n'avait cessé d'être accompagnée d'une autre pensée.

La boîte la plus fréquentée du centre était assurément Le Démoniz, qui surpassait le Titania en clientèle en semaine et le concurrençait les week-ends. Ces deux géants de la nuit étaient particulièrement recherchés pour leur ambiance de feu, et d'autant plus qu'ils étaient ouverts absolument sept jours sur sept, chose très peu courante dans le milieu des boîtes de nuit. Le Démoniz était le plus coté, dû à son espace énorme qui accueillait bien souvent des personnes renommés dans le monde de la musique. Le Titania se situait juste derrière, son emplacement ne lui donnant accès qu'aux lunaires. La boîte s'était déjà implantée avant même que la zone sécurisée n'apparaisse, mais elle n'avait jamais bougé. Beaucoup venaient de loin pour la visiter – dû sa clientèle plus nombreuse que Le Démoniz les week-ends. Sa superficie avait beau être moins impressionnante, elle offrait des activités festives incroyables, mettant quelques fois en piste des lunaires offrant leur don aux yeux de tous en des mises en scènes à couper le souffle. C'était de l'art. Le Titania avait parfois même ses soirées privées – bien que rarement, une ou deux fois par mois – réservées aux clients de la haute et aux membres particulièrement fidèles. Autant dire que le budget mis était assez intense. Eren n'y était jamais allé, mais les choses prenaient apparemment des tournures psychédéliques, d'après Levi.

Ah, nous y étions.

Bien que complètement différents en termes de structure, le Titania et Le Démoniz étaient en quelque sorte associés, se donnant des coups de main par-ci par-là. Les patrons se connaissaient bien, se rendaient parfois visite. Pour avoir parloté une bonne nuit avec le noiraud, l'infirmier avait retenu quelques trucs. Dont le fait qu'un vendredi sur deux il se rendait dans la boîte de son homologue. D'après ses calculs, il devrait normalement l'y croiser. Eren devait s'excuser proprement pour la dernière fois. Après avoir eu sa période folle il se sentait maintenant plus sain d'esprit, les choses s'affichaient plus correctement dans son crâne. Il allait cesser de jouer. Après avoir passé un peu plus de temps en compagnie des Rebelles, il se dévoilerait. Et pas question de traîner. Cela ne concernait pas Levi. Son début de relation avec lui se situait sur un plan bien à l'arrière, qui ne devait avoir aucune influence sur ses actions, sur son job nocturne. Il ne pouvait nier se sentir proche de lui au niveau émotionnel et vécu, un attrait qui l'aimantait irrémédiablement dans sa direction. Mais si cela l'empêchait de mener les choses à bien, alors il n'aurait aucun regret à tout faire disparaître. La cause pour laquelle il combattait était bien au-dessus de ça. Il était résolu, sa décision avait en fin de compte été prise depuis bien longtemps. Rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de la besogne de l'Exécuteur. Il fixa l'écran de son portable, son regard perdu sur le nom de contact de Levi. Puis, avec un soupir, il expédia un court message. Composé d'un stupide mensonge.

« _Excuse-moi pour la dernière fois, je suis parti en coup de vent. L'hôpital m'a contacté, il y avait besoin urgent de personnel. Passe une bonne nuit._ »

L'infirmier leva son regard vert d'eau sur le ciel étoilé, recouvert d'une fine pellicule nuageuse par endroit. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire le noiraud. Sans doute ne dormait-il pas, peut-être était-il en compagnie des Rebelles, en train de préparer une intervention. Il se releva lentement, commençant par poser le bout de ses orteils sur le sol froid en frissonnant, puis ferma la fenêtre et alla se faufiler dans le lit. Avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, son téléphone vibra sur la petite table de nuit.

« _Métier difficile. Dors bien._ »

Oui, il lui avait sûrement pardonné.

.

.

« Excuse-moi, je suis en retard. Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ?

La noiraude pencha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Vingt petites minutes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais. J'ai pris de quoi m'occuper.

Elle agita sa main droite dans laquelle se trouvait un livre de poche. Eren sourit également, puis passa son bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors c'est parti ! »

Ils partirent d'un bon pas, tous deux pressés de la soirée à venir. Ils prirent le bus sur la place qui les mènerait près de chez Eren. Sur le chemin, le brun s'attarda sur la tenue de Mikasa. Cette dernière avait revêtu une jupe noir moulante sur collant du même ton, une paire de bottines à petits talons ainsi qu'un pull fin couleur sapin où pendant un long collier de perles blanches. Elle portait par-dessus un assez long manteau bleu marine à capuche à fourrure disposant d'attaches dorées.

« Eh beh, siffla-t-il, tu t'es mises sur ton trente-et-un. Ça change !

La noiraude se tourna brusquement vers lui, une moue affligée sur le visage.

\- Eren, ne dis _jamais_ ça à une fille.

\- Ben quoi…, fit-il piteusement, pensant avoir bien fait.

\- Et puis de toute façon j'espère que tu ne comptes pas rester fringué comme ça, grogna-t-elle en coupant l'air de sa main.

Le jeune brun avait remis ses vêtements, qui avaient eu le temps de sécher. Mais le tout n'était pas folichon.

\- Tu t'habilles plutôt correctement pour un mec, enchaîna-t-elle, mais comme pour beaucoup tes tenues sont assez ennuyeuses…

\- Eh je te permets pas, riposta-t-il, nous on a une panoplie bien moins diverses que vous, les nanas !

Elle haussa un sourcil puis l'empoigna par le bras.

\- De toute façon on se fait une sortie tous les deux, alors tu vas voir que je vais bien me faire plaisir à te saper comme je l'entends. Et arrête de te plaindre ! le morigéna-t-elle avec un amusement non feint devant la mine horrifié qu'il venait d'afficher.

Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine en s'écartant d'un pas.

\- Ne touche pas à mon corps innocent, couina-t-il.

\- Innocent mes fesses. » grommela l'étudiante en le dépassant vivement.

Eren retint un rire et la rattrapa, sortant ses clés de sa poche à l'approche de la porte de son immeuble. C'était ça, ce don qu'avait les amis de vous faire oublier même un instant votre plus grand tracas, et il peut assurer que le sien est intense. La noiraude en était parfaitement consciente, mais elle savait que le mieux pour aider son ami était d'agir de manière naturelle. Son instinct protecteur prenait parfois un peu le dessus, cela en revanche il lui était impossible de le changer. Le brun était pour elle comme la famille après tout, un bien précieux et facilement volatile. Parvenus dans le petit appartement, ils se firent immédiatement un gros bol de nouilles chacun. Après l'avoir goulûment avalé dans un silence affamé, Mikasa traîna presque Eren dans la chambre. Elle farfouilla dans son placard sans se gêner, soupirant de temps à autre, tandis que le brun attendait patiemment sur son lit en faisant la moue. Bientôt, elle lui balança à la figure un pantalon suivi d'un haut, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Il regarda les deux vêtements plus attentivement. Il s'agissait d'un jean bleu légèrement clair, faussement blanchi au niveau du genou pour l'effet d'usure et disposant d'une large déchirure de chaque côté. Ne prenant que les fringues qui tombaient sous ses doigts, il en était venu à oublier que certaines étaient en reste, dans le fond. Le second vêtement était un tee-shirt à manches longues – fort heureusement, il n'eut ainsi pas besoin de préciser cette exigence – couleur bordeaux ayant quatre boutons sur le devant, le premier ouvert. Celui-ci, il le connaissait.

« Tu n'as pas grand-chose, grimaça la noiraude.

L'infirmier haussa des épaules.

\- Ça me suffit, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tiens, le coupa-t-elle presque, le nez dans la petite penderie. C'est le manteau que nous avons acheté ensemble.

Il se le reçut aussitôt dans la face.

\- T'auras qu'à le mettre ce soir. Visiblement, il a la même apparence qu'au moment où nous l'avons vu en magasin… Ce sera une bonne occasion de l'utiliser un peu.

Il s'agissait d'un manteau à capuche – sans fourrure – gris anthracite, d'apparence laineuse, et descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il était assez léger, la protection parfaite pour cette fin de saison printanière.

\- Par contre je te préviens, je ne quitte pas mes Timberland, grommela-t-il.

La mine réjouie, comprenant que le brun n'avait en rien riposté quant à ses choix vestimentaires, la jeune femme répondit :

\- Je te les laisse, tes chaussures chéries. »

Elle sortit en fermant derrière elle, afin qu'il puisse se changer en toute intimité. Cinq minutes plus tard il était fin prêt et claquait la porte de son appartement, la noiraude l'attendant plus loin au bout du couloir. Ils durent de nouveau faire du trajet en transport en commun, d'une trentaine de minutes tout au plus. Un bus – le dernier – puis un métro. Il n'y avait pas foule dans ce premier, mais le second en revanche, lui, était bondé. Il s'agissait de la ligne centrale de la ville alors il n'y avait aucun étonnement à ça. Eren se retrouva ainsi coincé entre deux jeunes filles immenses, la taille excessive de leurs talons ne lui donnant que davantage l'impression d'être minuscule. Il n'était en effet pas très grand, pour un homme, n'effleurant même pas le mètre soixante-quinze. Mikasa faisait d'ailleurs la même taille que lui avec la simple hauteur de ses petites bottines noires presque plates. Entièrement dévouées à leur conversation, les deux filles parlaient et riaient fort, si bien que le brun en vain à se demander si elles s'étaient rendues compte qu'il était là, juste au milieu d'elles. Visiblement non, puisqu'il dut passer d'un pied sur l'autre plus d'une fois quand les dangereux talons menacèrent de lui écraser les orteils, à cause des secousses du métro. Il remercia en cet instant les réflexes prodigieux qu'il avait acquis.

L'air frais du dehors lui fit un bien fou et il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, celle-ci lorgnant les deux nanas qui s'éloignaient dans la rue avec nonchalance. Elle n'avait pu que regarder de loin leur manque de vigilance à l'égard d'Eren, elle aussi coincée entre des corps agités. Il se mit lui aussi à les fixer, pensif.

« Tu penses que je suis si petit comparé à elles qu'elles ne m'avaient pas vu ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Bien sûr que si elles t'avaient remarqué, rétorqua la noiraude immédiatement. Je leur aurai bien fait un croche-patte à ces deux pimbêches…

L'infirmier se mit à rire.

\- Ben quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. T'as vu la hauteur de leurs talons ? Elles se seraient écrasées par terre comme des vaches pour un rien, d'autant qu'elles avaient bien bu.

\- Peut-être, admit-il. Après la plupart des gens sentaient l'alcool à plein nez, donc difficile à dire.

\- Pff tu parles, vu leur attitude débile ça se voyait dès le premier coup d'œil.

Le brun enfourna ses mains dans les larges poches de son manteau et entama une marche tranquille.

\- Méfie-toi, ricana-t-il, on risque d'être dans un état encore plus lamentable tout à l'heure.

L'étudiante le rattrapa, tout sourire.

\- Et j'y compte bien figure-toi. »

Ils déambulèrent le long de la grande avenue. En ce début de week-end, les jeunes populations des villages voisins rappliquaient en masse. Il faut dire que cette ville offrait une forte activité de nuit, elle était presque aussi bien animée qu'en plein jour. Les deux amis marchaient maintenant activement, heureux de passer une soirée ensemble. Ils comptaient bien en profiter pleinement, quitte à se réveiller le lendemain dans le jardin d'un inconnu. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se sentaient prêts à surmonter bon nombre de choses. Ils échangèrent un large sourire quand la large entrée du Démoniz leur fit face, dans toute sa splendeur. Ils dépassèrent les vigiles sans aucun problème, bras-dessus bras-dessous, leurs yeux reflétant déjà les lasers lumineux qui striaient le large hall. C'était juste immense. Ils parvinrent à se dégoter une petite table pour deux dans un coin, sur la grande estrade des clients consommateurs. Eren partit en quête de boissons. Ses iris océans farfouillaient les tables alors qu'il progressait tranquillement vers le bar. Si Levi se trouvait là, quelque part, il ne le vit pas. Pourtant il en était certain, le noiraud devrait normalement, à un moment ou à un autre, apparaître dans Le Démoniz. Il s'accouda sur la table haute et commanda deux mètres de shooters afin de débuter la soirée en douceur. L'excitation le prenait sinueusement aux tripes. Qu'il croise ou non le gérant de Titania, il comptait bien passer un excellent moment avec sa sœur de cœur. Après tout Mikasa et lui formaient une paire dévastatrice pour ce qui était de la résistance à l'alcool.

* * *

 **Youhouuu Je suis de retourrr ! Finalement nous n'aurons pas vu Levi, oui oui, je sais… Vous voyez, certains peuvent penser qu'il s'agit là d'un chapitre assez transitoire, pourtant ce n'est absolument pas le cas à mon goût. J'ai voulu mettre la relation d'Eren et Mikasa en avant. Nous avons tendance à l'oublier de temps en temps, mais ils possèdent un lien très fort et très beau dans le manga. Enfin très beau à mon goût :) Je trouve leur lien vraiment intéressant à exploiter. J'aime beaucoup Mikasa, contrairement à pas mal de monde dans le domaine du Ereri il me semble... Eeenfin, je compte bien leur créer une jolie histoire !**

 **Merci de votre soutien ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, sans faute, ne vous inquiétez pas (je me répète, mais j'avais simplement pris des petites vacances de noël .-.)**

 **Grosses beuzouilles ~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à vous :) Voici la suite, comme promis. Chapitre 27. Et puis dites, j'ai remarqué un truc là, faut que je le dise… :3 100 followers à l'actif de cette fiction ! hourraa !**

 **Merci de votre soutien.**

 **Vos commentaires me donnent vraiment la motivation de continuer l'histoire :) Peu de lecteurs n'étant pas des auteurs se rendent compte de l'importance des reviews qu'ils laissent, et moi-même en débutant l'écriture sur ce site je ne pensais pas que ça serait si précieux… *s'incline***

 **Excusez-moi du retard, j'ai écrit un petit OS (dont je ne suis pas très fière), et j'ai par la suite été assez occupée. L'écriture de ce chapitre n'a pas toujours été évidente, et je comptais que cela soit plus court (5500mots), mais finalement… Eh bien finalement comme d'hab, ça s'est agrandi (9000mots !)! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite, qui m'emballe particulièrement puisque nous allons rentrer en quelque sorte dans une nouvelle ère. Bonne lecture !**

 **Eden661 : T'inquiète pas ma poulette, on va retrouver Levi dans ce chapitre, pas particulièrement beaucoup mais un peu quand même ) Et j'ai déjà une idée précise du chap suivant, donc je te le dis, il apparaîtra davantage. Sinon oui, merci, j'ai bien profité de la nouvelle année :3 Je me suis régalée de choses que je m'étais promis de ne pas trop manger… Ennnfin, comme la plupart je suppose… Toi aussi ? En tout cas moui, c'est vrai que peu de gens mettent le personnage de Mikasa particulièrement en valeur… En fait ils mettent en valeur son côté chiant surprotecteur qui s'immisce dans la vie d'Eren. De base dans le manga elle est un peu too much, ce qu'on peut assez aisément expliqué en vue de la situation, mais pour qu'elle soit à ce point reloue dans les fictions, il faudrait au moins une explication à cela. Compte tenu du monde dans lequel je la fais évoluer, dans L'Exécuteur, elle sera certes pas mal protectrice, mais elle sourira et déconnera par exemple davantage que dans le manga… Enfin en tout cas tu as raison, hmppphh ! Eren et Levi s'appartiennent ! Pas d'alternative ! En tout cas patience oui, attendons déjà que je termine cette fic XD. Bisoouuu**

 **Nekoko 3 : Oooh une revenante ! X) Tout va bien pour toi ? En tout cas je vois que tu as l'air d'aimer Mikasa, et ça me fait bien plaisir, parce que c'est une vraie badass ! Si tu adorais le chapitre 26, je pense que celui-ci devrait convenir… Arghh je sais pas trop, il est un tit peu bizarre. 'Fin j'sais pas. (J'écoutais pas mal Linkin Park avant, ça fait pas mal de temps… je me souviens même plus ce qu'ils font XD). Dis-moi, tu aimes tant Jean que ça ? Non parce que je t'avoue que moi aussi je l'adore ce débile *-* Il est trop bien avec Eren, à se foutre sur la gueule tout le temps, tout en prenant soin l'un de l'autre… bonne lecture nekokooo !**

 **Rin Yumii : Coucou ! Oouf, une de plus qui accepte Mikasa, c'est super ! Eren ne compte pas se dévoiler dans l'immédiat, mais… raahh ça ne saurait tarder, y en a marre d'attendre ! Eeh non shame on me, je ne connais pas Yuri on Ice… Mais tu sais, je suis allée voir des images et tout, et ça m'a l'air bien sympa :3 Je compte vraiment regarder cet anime ! C'est bizarre en plus, y a un ou deux ans, j'ai eu beau chercher un peu de yaoi, je n'avais franchement rien trouvé d'excellent… Sans doute que je n'ai pas cherché au bon endroit. (tu viens de me faire peur pour la fin là… Moi j'aime quand ça se finit bien, sinon je déprime !) En tout cas oui, j'ai lu tous les chapitres de snk ! Merci aux anglais qui sont en avance ! Et oui c'est sûr, le YmiKuri est juste… obligé. Inratable. Sublime. Aaah… Que du bonheur tout ça ! A bientôt**

 **Easyan : Hahaha, chapitre 25 écris sous substance ? Non mais en fait ça dépend de la musique que j'écoute, de l'inspiration qu'elle me donne. En ce moment je suis surtout dans les trucs tristes… Ouïe. Ooouuiii ! Et encore une qui aime Mikasa ! Décidément c'est la joie aujourd'hui, héhé. En tout cas je suis parfaitement d'accord, le manga ne l'a pas suffisamment développée. Et elle aurait vraiment mérité davantage d'attention. Après je suis certaine ne manquera pas de le faire dans un avenir proche. Bon du coup tu vas me détester, mais Levi n'intervient pas vrraaiment dans ce chapitre (le prochain, promis jurééé !). Moi je crois au bonheur d'Eren, il est fort, et s'il est dans un environnement stable il parviendra à supporter les charges de son passé ! Sauf qu'il n'est pas encore dans un environnement stable… Ce qui affecte clairement son mental… Raaahhlala, que d'attente… Moi-même je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ce bout de chou perdu. Bon, en tout cas pour ce qui est des scènes que tu aimerais voir, il y en aura que tu as cité, sans aucun doute… voire toutes… Mais je ne peux me prononcer clairement, car quoi que je pense, quand j'écris ça part en vrille et ça devient autre chose que ce que j'avais prévu ! Encore un chapitre posé en tout cas, et idiot. Enfin à toi de juger et donner la sentence ! Bonne lecture ~ Beuzouilles beuzouilles et beuzouilles ~**

 **Kizzbloo : Hellow ! Merci pour la bonne année ) Moi j'aime beaucoup Mikasa, et elle a un rôle énorme dans le manga, je tenais tout de même à le marquer… Elle n'est pas qu'une machine de guerre avec un instinct maternel hors normes en ce qui concerne Eren XD Ouch, oui je voulais mettre Eren tout beau pour Levichou, mais en fin de compte quand j'écris, mes doigts marquent d'eux-mêmes des tournures différentes de celles que j'avais prévu… Et du coup, bah, Levi ne sera pas beaucoup présent… Ne me tue pas ! A bientôt ~**

 **Fluvia : Ouïe, tu as planté un concours ? (Je devrai peut-être pas te le rappeler d'ailleurs…) C'était un concours de quoi ? (je demande quand même). A ces dates ce sont ceux d'orthophonie il me semble… De mon côté je passe les miens en mars ! Je dois me grouiller d'envoyer les inscriptions ! Levi sera un (tout petit) peu présent dans ce chapitre, et beaucoup dans le prochain :) Car nous repasserons du côté des rebelles. Bonne lecture, et je te dis courage pour ton concours ! il ne faut pas désespérer avant d'avoir les réponses, ça ne changera rien à ta note !**

 **Crazynesss : Le chapitre était assez posé en effet :) Celui-ci sera léger également. Je suis contente que Mikasa te plaise ! Elle n'est pas exactement comme dans le manga, puisque les personnages évoluent dans des mondes différents… Mais tu me rassures ) Merci ! Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt ~**

 **Lerugamine : Comment Oses-Tu lire en classe ?! Non mais je l'avoue, c'est un bon passe-temps, surtout pendant les maths je suppose, car suivre ou non revient au même : tu pigeras au même niveau. C'est-à-dire pas du tout (#ancienneS). Héhé, merci pour tes compliments :3 Chuis contente ~ Et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant.**

* * *

Le brun reposa brutalement son avant-dernier shooter sur la table, un jägerbomb celui-ci, en lâchant un long soupir. Mikasa et lui avaient bien débuté la soirée, qui était davantage en train de virer à un concours qu'autre chose. Dès la moitié du mètre de shooters, la noiraude était partie acheter deux cocktails, qu'ils avaient engloutis assez rapidement. L'alcool ça coute cher, principalement dans ce genre d'endroit, et cela peut sembler du gâchis de le gaspiller aussi rapidement. Mais rares étaient les retrouvailles, donc les moyens financiers s'autorisaient une dépense plus conséquente.

« Pffouah ! Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama le jeune infirmier, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Un petit verre rempli d'un liquide bleuté apparut dans son champ de vision, à la hauteur de ses yeux.

\- Attention Eren, tu es en train de perdre le fil, fit Mikasa d'un ton posé.

Et alors qu'elle portait la boisson à ses lèvres, il s'empressa de faire de même avec son dernier shooter avant de se laisser distancer. Ils reposèrent chacun le leur d'un même mouvement sur le bois vernis, dans un claquement aigüe. Ex aequo.

\- Ce que c'est cher ces cochonneries, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon, soupira-t-il.

\- On se laisse trop facilement berner, marmonna l'étudiante.

Le brun ricana.

\- Mais ce soir on peut se le permettre.

Elle lui rendit un petit sourire complice puis se leva tranquillement.

\- Je vais chercher la suite, lui signala-t-elle.

Il inclina la tête d'un faux air solennel. La noiraude partie, il fouilla un peu plus l'estrade des yeux, toujours à la recherche d'un éventuel personnage à la chevelure corbeau et portant une paire de lunettes noires. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, son regard s'arrêta sur une table haute dans sa diagonale gauche, à quatre ou cinq mètres de lui. Quatre filles s'étaient placées autour, ainsi qu'une jeune homme, bien en face, qui le fixait en sirotant son verre d'une paille blanche. Il était assez mignon, avec ses mèches blond foncé ébouriffées, ses yeux noisette sur sa peau pâlotte et son air juvénile. Eren était assez perspicace quant aux âges, et il leur donna à chacun dix-neuf ou vingt ans. Se rendant compte qu'il étudiait mine de rien le garçon, il remarqua les joues de celui-ci prendre une teinte plus rosée. Sans blague ? Il se retint de rire puis lui fit un bref hochement de tête, auquel le plus jeune répondit maladroitement. La chaise devant lui racla alors subitement le sol.

\- Désolée y avait la barman qui me tenait la patte, râla Mikasa en s'asseyant.

\- « la « ? fit le brun distraitement.

La noiraude soupira un long coup en s'affalant contre le dossier.

\- Ouais. Pas contre toi hein, mais sérieusement, j'ai l'air gay ? Ou bien c'est le fait que je sorte ma carte de crédit de mon soutif, ça l'a intéressée…

\- Non mais n'importe quoi toi, pouffa-t-il. C'est pas parce qu'on est homo qu'on est chaud H vingt-quatre.

\- Je sais bien, maugréa-t-elle. N'empêche que j'ai fini par me casser sans lui répondre.

Il ne put se retenir de rire et baissa des yeux gourmands sur les quatre verres plein à ras-bord de bière.

\- Eh, au moins on a été bien servis.

Elle haussa les épaules en faisant la moue et s'empara de la première pinte qui lui tomba sous la main, puis but une longue gorgée. Eren l'observa avec attention. Il se sentait encore plus excité que tout à l'heure, l'alcool avait commencé à faire son effet. Une fois que l'étudiante eu reposé son verre, il s'en empara d'un et l'imita avec un sourire narquois. Il commençait à avoir chaud et le liquide rafraichissant qui coula dans sa gorge lui fit le plus grand bien. Sa tête lui semblait plus lourde, ses mouvements légèrement plus lents, bien qu'à peine. Ses sens étaient en train de se brouiller petit à petit, de s'altérer, Eren s'en rendait compte et il aimait ça. Mikasa haussa un sourcil et posa son index sur le rebord de son verre, traçant son contour lentement.

\- C'est stupide si on ne fait que boire comme des trous, dit-elle d'un ton bas.

Mais le jeune infirmier l'avait entendue. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, doigts croisés sous le menton, et se pencha vers son amie. Ses iris flamboyaient de compétition. La noiraude pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis subitement se mit à zieuter autour d'elle. Bientôt son regard stoppa sur quelqu'un et elle se retourna brusquement.

\- Tu vois les jeunes derrière moi, le groupe de mecs ?

Eren plissa des paupières, son accrochant immédiatement un point. Il fit un vague geste du menton.

\- Tu veux parler de ces lycéens qu'on pas l'air de se prendre pour de la merde ? maugréa-t-il, les fixant avec plus d'attention sans parvenir à les discerner parfaitement à cause du manque de lumière. Ils ont quoi, dix-sept ans ?

Sa sœur de cœur opina du menton avec énergie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- On va commencer doucement, tu es d'accord ? fit-elle en admirant ses ongles.

\- Mouais.

Elle eut un sourire fugace puis retrouva son semblant de sérieux et croisa les jambes, se penchant vers le brun avec délectation.

\- Incline-toi, main sur le cœur, et propose une danse à l'un d'eux.

Il écarquilla à peine les yeux. Mikasa commençait assez fort, mais il n'était pas plus étonné que ça. L'arrière de ses genoux rencontra brutalement la chaise alors qu'il se levait avec détermination. Ce défi était largement dans ses cordes.

\- Prends celui de ton choix. » lui glissa-t-elle en agitant la main, tandis qu'il la dépassait d'un pas vif.

Ce qu'elle trouvait vraiment marrant avec Eren, c'est qu'il n'hésitait pas. Il était tellement à fond au moindre challenge, les exécutait avec tant de ferveur qu'il ferait presque reculer les personnes objet du défi. Son esprit compétitif était tout bonnement incroyable. Le brun approchait le groupe de jeunes assez rapidement, mais l'un d'eux ne manqua pas lui remémorer un souvenir pas si lointain que ça. Son visage lui était familier. Il faisait les liens de manière plutôt aisée, et il se souvint. Il s'agissait de l'un des jeunes du bus, le plus chiant. Le jour où il avait commencé à virer fou. Il les avait salement corrigés. Un coin de sa tête remercia l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et lui donnait une attitude plus désinvolte. Ces apparents lycéens l'avaient bien cherché, et si Eren n'avait rien fait de brusque physiquement, ces petits cons en seraient sans doute venus aux mains d'eux-mêmes. Ce soir, seul un de ces jeunes se trouvait dans la boîte, les autres le brun ne les avait jamais vus. Il était cependant là pour se détendre, et il n'était tout simplement pas question qu'il perde dès le premier défi, surtout contre Mikasa.

Ce fut d'un pas assuré qu'il se posta bien en face du lycéen qu'il avait giflé si fort que celui-ci s'était écroulé. Les regards du groupe se braquèrent sur lui, et l'infirmier vit dans les yeux du jeune qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas si étonnant au fond, la dernière fois il était en survêt avec la capuche sur les cheveux, alors que là il était… eh bien, il était différent. Habillé autrement, le teint moins fatigué. Entouré d'un aura déjà plus sein. Comme exigé, il plaça une main à plat sur sa poitrine et s'inclina de quelques centimètres. Mikasa, qui était un peu plus loin derrière, fixait la scène avec attention.

« M'accorderiez-vous une danse ? prononça-t-il d'une voix claire et posée tout en se redressant.

Le vouvoiement était venu de lui-même, en plein dans son rôle qu'il était. Dans le cas contraire, le lycéen n'aurait absolument pas mérité la moindre marque de politesse. Il y eut un instant de silence, sans doute le temps que le message s'imprime dans leur crâne puis qu'il soit analysé. Le groupe entier éclata de rire, sans exception. L'un d'eux s'adressa au pote concerné.

\- Bah vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attends, Cendrillon te demande !

\- Allez montre-nous donc ce prince charmant qui se cache au fond de toi, renchérit un autre, en éclatant de rire.

Irrité d'être la risée de ses amis, le jeune agita la main devant l'infirmier avec mépris.

\- Allez casses-toi Blanche-neige, grogna-t-il à son attention.

Eren soupira et enfourna ses doigts dans les poches de son jean en baissant la tête, regardant son pied qu'il avait commencé à frotter contre le sol. Décidément, l'amabilité et eux ça faisait deux. Voire plutôt quatre. Le lycéen avait fait un pas vers lui.

\- Eh, t'as pas entendu tapette ?

Il allait abattre sa main sur son épaule dans le but de le faire réagir, mais Eren stoppa net son geste en pleine course, levant subitement son bras, bloquant les doigts du jeune de son poignet. Le visage toujours un peu dirigé vers le bas, il leva lentement ses yeux à moitié cachés par ses mèches brunes sur lui. Ses iris turquoise le poignardèrent, scintillant presque sous la faible lumière. Le garçon se sentit frémir, toutes les cellules de son corps sonnant l'alarme rouge. Danger. Ses jambes se mirent subitement à flageoler tandis qu'il reconnaissait le brun. Ce dernier se permit l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Pas de problème, je me retire.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna avec toute la nonchalance du monde. Parvenu à sa table, il s'affala sur sa chaise et leva son verre, puis prit deux petites gorgées. Il n'était pas forcé de boire, mais il en avait envie. Sa gorge s'asséchait rapidement, ce soir.

\- Mission accomplie, lança-t-il à l'adresse de la noiraude, qui le regardait, hilare.

\- Tu t'es fait jeter, hein ?

\- Comme un malpropre, soupira-t-il avec une fausse déception. Tu m'as vraiment fait tomber sur une belle broche de couillons.

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, sans pour autant parvenir à cacher son sourire grandissant.

\- Bon, c'est mon tour, se dandina-t-elle sur sa chaise, pressée de faire ses preuves.

L'infirmier se tapota le menton, et bientôt une idée fleurit dans sa tête. Oh, elle n'allait pas apprécier, mais elle l'avait cherché après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas l'avoir envoyé vers des inconnus pas si inconnus que ça. Du moins pour l'un. Ce n'était sans doute pas très fair-play, étant donné qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant, mais il voulait s'amuser un peu…

\- Allez, ramène-moi donc le numéro de ta barman chérie.

La noiraude avala de travers.

\- T'es sérieux ? toussa-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on y allait doucement au début.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la jauger des yeux. Elle pianota sur la table du bout de ses doigts fins, ayant conscience d'avoir elle aussi commencé un peu fort. Quand elle remarqua les premiers signes de victoire se dessiner sur les commissures des lèvres du brun, elle n'y tint plus et se leva en claquant ses paumes contre le bois.

\- Très bien, grogna-t-elle. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Il lui tira puérilement la langue. Ca promettait d'être intéressant. Tandis que la jolie noiraude se faufilait entre les corps qui se faisaient maintenant plus nombreux, Eren se rendit compte qu'il regardait de nouveau un peu partout autour de lui. L'ongle de son majeur ricochait contre celui de son pouce en un tic nerveux, et il porta machinalement son verre à sa bouche. Il surprit par ailleurs de nouveaux deux ou trois coups d'œil du jeune blondinet dans sa direction et retint un ricanement, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Il vit Mikasa, un peu plus loin, qui était nonchalamment appuyée sur le bar, et vu sa posture sa poitrine reposait sûrement sur le comptoir. Le brun retint un gloussement en remarquant la barman baisser discrètement les yeux sur le décolleté de son amie. Il regarda ensuite distraitement par-dessus son épaule, curieux de voir l'agitation qui régnait sur la large piste de danse. Il ne fut pas déçu, il y avait déjà pas mal plus de monde que tout à l'heure.

Il reporta son attention sur la noiraude à l'opposée, balayant rapidement les tables de ses yeux clairs. Puis il s'immobilisa, butant sur un point, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois, plus brusquement. Dans sa diagonale arrière gauche, sur une table de quatre remplie, un individu était nonchalamment installé, les jambes croisées et un large verre en main. Eren reconnut Levi au premier regard, avec sa chevelure si sombre sur sa peau blanche et ses lunettes noire arrondies. Il était élégamment vêtu d'un costume bordeaux intégrale. Sa veste parfaitement coupée et ouverte laissait entrevoir un gilet sans manche du même ton fermé de quatre boutons – style par-dessus de serveur – sur une chemise blanche, entourée d'une cravate bleu très clair à rayures plus foncées. Comme toujours quand il n'était pas chez lui, il restait très classe. Et, si l'infirmier ne se trompait pas, son verre de large amplitude servait au vin. Il était d'ailleurs rempli de ce liquide sombre presque noir jusqu'au tiers. Alors si ça n'était pas du café, c'était du vin… Et sûrement de qualité. Il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde, et cette facette de lui sur un tel lieu renforçait son allure snob. Eren retint un soupir en souriant puis étudia un peu plus les compagnons de table du gérant de Titania. Les deux les plus éloignés, face à face, étaient en costume noir, sans caractéristique particulière, mais à en juger par leur verre d'eau en plastique à côté d'un petit pichet ils devaient faire partie de la sécurité. Le troisième homme, face au noiraud, était de dos mais paraissait déjà plus âgé au vu de la prestance qui se dégageait de lui. Son crâne était intégralement rasé et son costume brun ne semblait pas des plus chers, contrastant avec cette aura puissante qui l'entourait et lui conférant la certaine allure d'un vieil employé fatigué. En dépit des apparences, ce devait être le patron du Démoniz. Après tout le gérant de Titania était censé lui rendre une petite visite amicale.

Levi ne participait pas très activement à la conversation, penchant la tête de temps à autre sur le côté, faisant mine d'écouter, mais son visage était principalement tourné vers l'immense piste de danse qui se remplissait lentement. De nombreux clients la bordaient, agglutinés, mais peu osaient pour l'instant se donner réellement en spectacle, se contentant de tanguer d'un pied sur l'autre. La bouche du noiraud s'entrouvrit soudain, débutant une réplique, redirigeant soudainement son attention sur son homologue. Eren sursauta et fit brutalement volte-face, se mettant à admirer ses ongles. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de faire irruption dans la conversation de ces quatre personnages, et surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était. Haussant les épaules, le brun préféra laisser aller les choses sans intervenir. Adviendra ce qui adviendra. Mikasa choisit heureusement ce moment pour revenir, plaquant une main sur la table. Il aperçut un bout de papier plié en deux sous ses doigts et oublia rapidement ce à quoi il pensait.

« C'est bon, tu t'es fait une nouvelle pote ? ricana-t-il. Ça va, ça a été efficace.

\- Je. Te. Déteste, gronda-t-elle en s'asseyant bruyamment.

\- Mh, pourquoi ? fit-il d'un faux air innocent en sirotant son verre.

Il ne put cependant pas retenir bien longtemps le sourire moqueur qui menaçait de déborder. Mais il savait aussi que son défi n'allait pas être particulièrement aisé. Son amie le jaugeait avec une mimique rancunière.

\- Tu sais…, commença-t-elle d'un ton léger bien suspicieux, là-bas j'en ai profité pour demander à ma nouvelle _amie_ de me prêter son style deux secondes.

Elle déchira le bout de papier qu'elle avait dans les mains, posant un morceau bien en évidence devant Eren et mettant l'autre en boule, le laissant tomber par terre. L'infirmier haussa un sourcil puis se pencha avec curiosité sur la petite partie arrachée.

\- C'est…

\- Ton numéro, termina la noiraude. Puisque tu tenais tant que ça à ce que j'en récupère un, je te laisse donner le tien.

\- Mais c'est le vrai, soupira-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- Bien sûr que oui, expira-t-elle en croisant les bras. Maintenant, laisse-moi choisir ma cible.

Elle se mit à plisser les yeux et faire un rapide tour de l'estrade avec attention. Son regard s'arrêta sur un point et elle releva légèrement le menton. Fronçant les sourcils, Eren tourna la tête dans la direction où ses pupilles semblaient s'être posées. Après double vérification, il en fut certain. Sa sœur de cœur était en train de jeter son dévolu sur la table de Levi. Il faut dire qu'il attirait l'œil, ainsi que ses trois compagnons de table, mais lui principalement, ainsi que l'homme en face qui paraissait plus papa qu'autre chose.

\- Tu vois ce type de la haute, avec le costume rouge…. Ou bordeaux.

\- Bordeaux, confirma-t-il.

Elle agita la main, concentrée. Eren allait donc devoir donner son numéro à un homme qui l'avait déjà dans son répertoire… Il retint un gloussement.

\- Va donner ton numéro à l'homme d'en face, le chauve.

Ah non, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur l'autre.

\- Et n'oublie pas de caresser son crâne, ajouta-t-elle tranquillement tandis qu'il fixait la table du noiraud, bien que son ton indique clairement qu'elle avait envie d'exploser de rire.

Pouvait-il se permettre d'apparaître devant le gérant avec un tel challenge en poche ? Il était le gamin, l'imbécile heureux, cela devrait donc lui ressembler… Sa dernière altercation avec lui avait cependant été plus profonde, presque intime. Ça avait été trop. Il baissa lentement les yeux, puis les reporta sur Mikasa. Elle lui disait quelque chose, le monde continuait de bouger autour d'eux, et pourtant il n'entendait plus rien à par ses pensées internes. Il avait conscience que l'alcool qui courait dans ses veines influençait sur sa manière de percevoir les choses, de les comprendre. Pourtant quelque chose le frappa. Il était entré dans la vie du noiraud afin d'en savoir plus sur lui, puis finalement il avait décidé de l'aider à porter ce poids qui l'encombrait. Il avait voulu faire son psychologue. Conneries. C'était lui-même qu'il cherchait à guérir. Son fin sourire se fana. Il était au courant, tout ce qu'il faisait était injuste, ignoble. Et il profitait de l'ignorance de Levi. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Alors il prit une décision, son jugement renforcé par l'alcool, mais ça lui était égal. Qu'il le regrette le lendemain ou non. Tant que le gérant ne serait pas au courant du monstre qu'il était, il s'empêcherait de l'approcher de trop près, il se détournerait de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren l'infirmier n'ait été qu'un simple coup de vent, jusqu'à ce que l'Exécuteur ait enfin la confiance de se montrer aux Rebelles sous son vrai visage.

Il se leva avec détermination sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête. Se redresser aussi abruptement lui donna l'impression que son cerveau n'était plus irrigué, tout son sang descendant vers le bas de son corps. Mais c'était enivrant, cela lui fit perdre l'équilibre le temps d'une demi-seconde. Il renifla avec amusement, sa tête faisant un mouvement balancier d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il cligna lentement des paupières, ses pupilles regardant vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. La pièce lui paraissait plus sombre, mais les flashs également plus lumineux, éclairant les visages autour de lui par à-coup, comme dans un vieux film, lorsqu'il y avait moindre images prises à la seconde. Mikasa le ramena à la réalité, lui fourrant le papier contenant son numéro dans la main. Son regard dévia sur elle un instant, et il se dit qu'elle n'était pas en meilleur état que lui, avec ses joues rougies et le blanc de ses yeux qui commençait à se faire vitreux. Puis il reporta son attention sur ce qu'enserrait sa main, se remémorant sa mission. Il ne pensa plus qu'à elle, à son objectif, à réussir. Bien que le noiraud reste dans un coin de son crâne.

Il se fraya un passage entre les corps agités, pourtant bien posés sur les chaises. Il se rendait compte que ses pas n'étaient pas aussi précis que quand il était sobre, mais avançant assez tranquillement, il ne titubait pas encore. La table de Levi n'était maintenant plus qu'à trois mètres… celui-ci ne l'avait toujours pas repéré, fixant la piste de danse avec désintérêt. Deux mètres… le noiraud tourna doucement la tête, la levant dans direction. Un mètre… Eren baissa les yeux, faisant mine de ne pas le voir. Il posa sa main sur le crâne du chauve, sentant d'ici les rires de sa sœur de cœur. Il ne les entendait pas, mais ô combien il était certain qu'elle s'esclaffait à en crever. D'autant qu'elle n'était sûrement pas au courant, mais il était sans doute en train de tapoter le crâne du patron du Démoniz. Avant que l'homme ne réagisse et que les deux vigiles ne remarquent vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire, le brun retira sa main en vitesse, la fourrant dans sa poche. En y regardant de plus près, le chauve devait avoir la soixantaine. Eren appréciait en général un conjoint légèrement plus âgé, car souvent plus « posé » professionnellement et qui savait ce qu'il voulait, tout l'inverse de lui en fin de compte, avec sa vie sans dessus dessous. Mais peut-être était-il inutile de prendre l'âge en compte dans son cas. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait jamais placé la barre aussi haute. Soixante ans ? Même pas la peine d'y penser. Enfin, puisque c'était le jeu…

« Plaît-il ? fit l'homme d'un ton ferme et sans expression aucune.

L'infirmier ne fut nullement impressionné.

\- Bonsoir, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

\- Bonsoir. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose jeune homme ? soupira le plus vieux, paraissant ennuyé.

Tu m'étonnes. Le brun attendit deux petites secondes que le noiraud ne réagisse, toujours sans le regarder, mais aucune réaction ne survenant de sa part, il plissa les yeux et sourit en coin. L'homme haussa un sourcil. Eren posa le bout de papier plié en deux qu'il tenait en main depuis tout à l'heure sur la table, bien en évidence, l'index restant appuyé dessus.

\- C'est vous qui avez besoin de quelque chose, répliqua-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

Puis il entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres et se pencha vers l'oreille du plus vieux.

\- Mon numéro, lui susurra-t-il.

Et il se retira expressément, faisant volte-face en agitant la main. L'envie de se retourner le démangeait. Il aurait tellement voulu voir la tête que faisait Levi. Mais, maintenant son rôle à fond, il se retint tant bien que mal. Quand il s'assit nonchalamment sur sa chaise, il entendit un gloussement en face de lui et releva le menton. Mikasa était là, le fixant, les larmes au bord des yeux et une main devant la bouche. Elle explosa alors de rire, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais quand elle se redressa le brun remarqua ses larmes qui avaient débordé.

\- T-tu peux pas f-faire ça, bégaya-t-elle en hoquetant. T'es trop f-fort, t'as un don je te jure.

Il ricana en croisant les bras.

\- Tu admets déjà ta défaite ?

Elle secoua son index négativement, tandis que son corps était pris d'un nouveau soubresaut. Puis enfin elle se calma, prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Avec cette gueule que tu as fait tu pourrais foutre n'importe qui dans ton lit, soupira-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête, voulant en entendre plus, et l'étudiante revivait la scène, ses mains s'immobilisant, en suspension dans les airs.

\- En fait, on aurait dit une sorte de… prédateur. Un dominant si tu préfères. C'était juste… waw. Respect.

Elle hocha le menton avec une moue impressionnée tandis que l'infirmier se mettait à pouffer, se retenant une fois encore de se tourner vers la table de Levi. Il se pencha vers son amie, une idée en tête.

\- Dis, ils me regardent ou pas maintenant, les mecs ?

Mikasa posa son regard sur eux une fraction de seconde.

\- Hmm nan. Pas le chauve. Mais le type en costard bordeaux, je crois que si.

Il s'empêcha de sourire.

\- Ok, prochain défi ! s'exclama-t-il.

La noiraude se tendit immédiatement.

\- Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec moi pour le moment, on va pas se le cacher, maugréa-t-il faussement. Du coup…

\- Accouche, grogna-t-elle.

\- Du coup, reprit-il, puisque tu essayes de me faire passer pour un dragueur couillon, je te laisse proposer tes services de catin à la table voisine de celle où tu m'as envoyé.

Pour le coup, l'étudiante manqua de s'étouffer et recracher la gorgée de bière qu'elle avait commencé à avaler.

\- Qu-quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

Il haussa des épaules avec un petit sourire innocent.

\- Je te laisse prendre le pigeon de ton choix.

\- Trop aimable, grinça-t-elle.

Une moue boudeuse apparut progressivement sur ses traits. Le brun posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Eh, si tu veux pas le faire on s'en fout, on est là pour s'amuser.

D'un côté il le pensait vraiment, d'un autre il s'était dit que cela allait peut-être la faire réagir. Et il eut raison. Elle repoussa la chaise en arrière avec un juron étouffé et, se redressant, elle le regarda de haut.

\- Il est pas question que je me fasse battre par un petit voyou comme toi, j'ai une fierté.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

\- Facile à dire, mais j'attends de voir… fille de joie.

Il se reçut une pichenette une peu forte entre les deux yeux et poussa une exclamation douloureuse, fusillant ensuite sa meilleure amie de son regard turquoise. La noiraude venait de prendre la pause, plaçant une main sur sa hanche et passant ses doigts dans sa mèche, les balayant sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu vas voir les miracles dont sont capables les filles… mon chou, termina-t-elle, ces derniers mots semblant presque lui écorcher la bouche.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à la table où il avait décidé de l'envoyer finaliser son châtiment, puis reporta ses yeux sur elle, faisant mine de l'étudier de la tête aux pieds.

\- Mouais, conclut-il, ça suffira bien pour convaincre ces couillons…

Puis il se pencha un peu vers elle, la regardant du dessous et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais essaye de me convaincre _moi_ aussi.

La noiraude croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil puis plissa les paupières.

\- C'est mieux. » minauda-t-il, s'empêchant de pouffer comme un imbécile.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna en un coup de vent, partant à grandes enjambées. Elle était pressée d'en finir avec ce défi stupide et humiliant, et était bien prête à rabattre le caquet de son meilleur ami, son esprit imaginant déjà des sentences tordues. Eren pivota sa chaise de manière à avoir la scène bien en face, son verre de bière maintenant bientôt terminé dans la main. Il sentait ses pensées commencer à partir en vrille, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer vraiment sur une seule chose, s'éparpillait trop vite sur les détails. Avant que l'étudiante ne parvienne à la table visée, il la vit tirer un peu sur son pull fin, sans doute afin de mettre son décolleté davantage en valeur. Il gloussa. Mikasa n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de mettre quoi que ce soit en avant, elle était élégante et parfaitement proportionnée, et ça se voyait dès le premier coup d'œil. Elle était plus du genre à gérer les débordements de situation, niveau attaque orale, et se débrouillait assez bien pour ce qui était des attaques physiques. Elle pouvait être ainsi un peu brute de pomme sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Mais le brun ne doutait cependant pas un instant qu'elle parviendrait à mener ce type de défi à bien. Elle avait ses charmes bien à elle, qui attiraient rapidement le regard.

Profitant qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver à la table, Eren décala ses iris océan un poil sur la gauche, voulant épier discrètement le gérant de Titania. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde cependant, puisqu'il tomba directement sur son visage tourné dans sa direction. Il reporta immédiatement son attention sur sa meilleure amie, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le noiraud, et porta son verre à sa bouche, le terminant d'une traite. Ses joues le picotèrent, un peu, mais fort heureusement la pénombre du lieu le cacha avec joie. Sa sœur de cœur paraissait plutôt bien s'en sortir, l'attention générale de la table était focalisée sur elle, et le type avec qui elle conversait semblait fortement intéressé par ce petit bout de femme alléchant. Il était plutôt pas mal, avec sa chevelure châtain et son collier de barbe soigneusement taillé. Elle ne choisissait pas n'importe qui, la belle. L'infirmier, qui avait pris sa deuxième bière en main, manqua de tout recracher quand il la vit glisser sa main sensuellement sur l'épaule de l'homme. C'était rare, de la voir aussi entreprenante. Elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux, presque gêné de la voir sous cette nouvelle facette, et inconsciemment son regard se posa sur Levi, assis juste à côté. Il pencha la tête, intrigué, en remarquant que ce dernier zieutait le comportement de Mikasa. Il avait desserré son col, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts et sa cravate était plus lâche. Le brun s'attarda le temps d'un battement de cil sur sa peau d'albâtre, ramenant expressément ses yeux sur son verre quand son visage se tourna vers lui. Avait-il fait le lien avec sa meilleure amie ? Avait-il compris qu'ils étaient en train de faire les cons ? Eren leva les yeux au plafond, se perdant un instant sur la peinture bleu nuit, avalant une gorgée d'alcool. Ses tempes commençaient à délicieusement enserrer les parois de son crâne, lui donnant des bouffées de chaleur et de bien-être. Quand il rabaissa son menton, ses yeux tombèrent dans deux prunelles noisette qui le fixaient avec une attention particulière. C'était le jeune garçon blond, et sans doute l'audace de l'alcool avait lentement débuté son emprise puisqu'il ne détourna pas ses pupilles, regardant l'infirmier franchement. Notre brun posa un coude sur la table et affala sa joue sur le dos de sa main, fixant sans ciller le plus jeune de ses iris turquoise incandescentes. Ce dernier eut bientôt du mal à maintenir un regard imperturbable et se dandina avec gêne. Eren arqua un sourcil avec un sourire en coin, et le blond détourna les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes. Il put donc reporter son attention sur Mikasa, et faillit se lever quand il constata que l'homme l'avait attrapée par la taille avec pour but l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il n'était peut-être pas très net niveau alcool, mais il ne doutait pas de l'issue d'un éventuel combat, même face à quatre types. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'inquiéter outre mesure que la noiraude avait déjà violemment repoussé le mec châtain et, celui-ci faisant sûrement un commentaire déplacé, elle lui cracha à la figure en lui plantant son doigt d'honneur sous le nez avant de s'éloigner d'un pas gracile.

« Non, mais ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois à la hauteur de l'infirmier. Il s'y est un peu trop cru le type !

\- J'ai vu, s'esclaffa-t-il. J'étais prêt à intervenir. Alors, vous avez bien discuté ?

Elle bomba le torse avec fierté.

\- J'ai fait exactement comme tu le voulais, décréta-t-elle, j'ai proposé mes services.

\- C'est-à-dire ? voulut-il en entendre plus, les yeux ronds.

Elle s'était réellement investie durement dans sa tâche ! L'étudiante se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Bah, je lui ai proposé de me rejoindre dans les chiottes s'il avait quelques thunes à claquer, fit-elle avec désinvolture.

\- Et donc… ? demanda Eren, les yeux remplis de passion.

\- Et donc il voulait montrer un peu la marchandise à ses potes d'abord, siffla-t-elle. Un vrai bâtard.

Il la fixa un instant silencieusement, fronçant les sourcils. Le cœur de Mikasa était bien accroché.

\- Et tu t'en fous en fin de compte.

\- Mmh un peu …, parut-elle réfléchir, puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit un air grave. En fait je crois que j'ai rarement eu autant honte de ma vie.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, puis finalement éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur, se tenant par la suite rapidement les côtes. Ils pouvaient vraiment faire les imbéciles parfois, à se lancer dans des jeux idiots, et le pire c'est qu'ils s'y mettaient à fond. Ça leur faisait le plus grand bien, de se retrouver. Eren se sentait immédiatement mieux, ses pensées étaient détournées, son amie prenait soin de lui et il prenait soin d'elle. On voyait tout de suite ce lien puissant qui les unissait, une amitié vieille comme le monde et très ancrée. Le brun se savait _aimé_. Ça lui gonflait le cœur de reconnaissance et de soulagement à la fois. Ses amis formaient sa famille, précieuse et irremplaçable, unique. On brandit subitement un index entre ses deux yeux.

\- Par contre je te le dis, le prévint la jeune femme, tu m'as fait un coup foireux en beauté, alors fais-moi ce plaisir et embrasse le premier mec potable qui passe.

Pour le coup, il avala vraiment de travers et se mit à tousser.

\- Tu pars dans le trash ! s'écria-t-il. Je fais quoi s'il est hétéro?

\- Ça lui fera une expérience, haussa-t-elle des épaules.

Il fit la moue en soupirant, mais accepta tout de même le défi tandis qu'elle applaudissait joyeusement. Ils trinquèrent ensuite avec énergie, se mettant à parler des dernières idioties qui tournaient au sein de leur groupe d'amis. Le brun apprit ainsi que Sasha s'était fait couper les cheveux par Connie, mais bien trop courts, et ce dernier s'était retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir à moitié intentionnel. Jean s'était fait un piercing au cartilage et avait apparemment souffert comme une mauviette. Eren ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler tiens, ça ne pourrait qu'être marrant. Deux ou trois fois durant la conversation il pivota mine de rien son buste vers la gauche, zieutant rapidement par-dessus son épaule le gérant de Titania, mais celui-ci parlait avec l'homme d'en face et ne lui accordait plus son attention. Il fut déçu, mais se gifla bien vite intérieurement et se remit bien en tête sa résolution.

Mikasa alla leur chercher une autre pinte, la dernière, en prenant bien soin de s'adresser à l'autre barman. Pendant ce temps-là le brun remarqua le jeune blondinet accompagné des quatre filles se lever et se rhabiller tranquillement en papotant, finissant le fond de leurs verres. Eren analysa la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil. Sa meilleure arrivait d'un pas leste, bien que pas complètement assuré, les bières en main. Un peu plus en avant, le groupe de jeunes s'apprêtait à partir. Comme il le souhaita, la noiraude leur passa juste devant, le bout de sa langue pointant à la commissure de ses lèvres en rajoutant à sa moue concentrée. Avec réactivité il se leva, tirant la chaise de son amie tel un gentleman, bien que son intention soit tout autre. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de menton, et alors qu'elle se mettait à sa place il lui glissa d'un ton narquois :

\- Admire.

Les quatre filles le dépassèrent, le jeune blond à leur suite, lançant un bref regard à l'infirmier quand il lui passa à côté. Mais Eren se retourna et le retint pas le poignet, le forçant à lui faire face. Il remarqua ses yeux brillants, signe qu'il avait pas mal bu. Il ne prendrait ainsi son geste pas aussi mal qu'en étant sobre, voire pas mal du tout, au vue de ses semi-œillades répétées. Le brun empoigna délicatement le menton du jeune, le tendant dans sa direction, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans appuyer trop fort mais sans vraiment de douceur non plus. Ce fut bref et tiède, assez agréable, puis il s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché, admirant la belle teinte rougie des joues du blond.

\- Rentre bien, lui dit-il avec un sourire mignon, puis il lui empoigna les épaules et le retourna, le poussant sans trop de ménagement vers ses amies qui avançaient un peu plus loin, en direction de la sortie.

Il se rassit ensuite en soupirant, la mine pensive, mais reporta bien vite son attention sur Mikasa, qui avait la bouche en « o ». Elle lui présenta ensuite son pouce levé.

\- Chapeau, le félicita-t-elle. Rien à redire, c'était parfait.

\- Il est parti ? lui demanda-t-il, sans l'avoir vraiment écoutée.

\- Mmh oui. Il s'est retourné, mais il est parti.

Le brun souffla, puis il couvrit le bas de sa paume de la manche de son haut et frotta énergiquement sa bouche. Il fit ensuite de même de l'autre main, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il avait les lèvres poisseuses ?

\- Un peu, grogna-t-il, mais surtout, on sait jamais ce qu'il a pu faire avec.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est juste dégueulasse, se moqua-t-elle.

Il agita la main en grommelant puis empoigna son verre.

\- Enfin bon, du coup, satisfaite ?

\- Satisfaite. »

Et une fois de plus, ils trinquèrent avec entrain. Ils stoppèrent les défis, voire même les oublièrent, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient à se raconter des conneries et s'esclaffer un peu trop fort. Comme la plupart des gens de la boîte. Ils n'étaient en fin de compte tous les deux qu'un insecte infime, perdu au milieu de cette fourmilière géante. Ça rassurait Eren, de se dire ça. Il se sentait plus en sécurité, plus _normal_. Un simple jeune adulte profitant pleinement de sa soirée parmi tant d'autres.

Quand ils se décidèrent à partir, ils ne marchaient plus bien droit et leur vision s'était faite instable. En plus de cela ils riaient à gorge déployée, se soutenant mutuellement en se faufilant entre les tables. Le brun avait posé un bras sur les épaules de la noiraude et celle-ci avait entouré sa taille. Quand ils descendirent les trois-quatre marches de l'estrade, les menant à l'immense piste de danse, Eren se retourna, cherchant le gérant des yeux. Il le trouva rapidement, à la même place, et son visage orienté vers lui. Il le regardait, il en était certain. Il ralentit l'allure, continuant de le fixer, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Puis finalement Mikasa tira sur son bras, et il baissa les yeux, détournant la tête. L'alcool orienta rapidement ses pensées ailleurs et il se mit face à son amie, lui prit les mains et l'entraîna vers la sortie, lui faisant faire un petit tour sur elle-même en avançant. Et bien que cela ne colle absolument pas avec la musique. Il la fit tournoyer encore quelques petites fois, tandis qu'ils longeaient la piste de danse, n'ayant cure de se heurter à des corps inconnus.

Trois petites minutes après ils étaient dehors, leur manteau sur le dos bien refermé jusqu'en haut. Ils se tenaient le bras, mains dans les poches, et alors que le brun les faisaient tourner au coin de la rue ils s'échangèrent un sourire affectueux. Ils étaient tout simplement contents. Ils avaient préféré s'éloigner un peu de la grande avenue, où les personnes bourrées pas très nettes rôdaient souvent. Se mettant à l'écart, la noiraude sortit son portable afin de contacter un taxi. Soirée exceptionnelle, transport exceptionnel. Tandis qu'elle déverrouillait son écran, Eren s'appuyait contre elle, peinant à tenir correctement debout. Et elle n'était pas vraiment mieux. Puis, une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du brun. Il l'avait sentie approcher mais n'avait pas eu la _capacité_ réfléchie de réagir. Sans trop comprendre comment, il se retrouvait à demi allongé sur le trottoir, ses coudes douloureux l'ayant rattrapé lui arrachant une grimace.

« Tiens, mais c'était pas la pute de tout à l'heure ? ricana quelqu'un.

L'infirmier releva la tête, et reconnut immédiatement l'auteur de la voix. Il s'agissait de l'homme que Mikasa avait effrontément dragué, lui proposant un rendez-vous galant dans les toilettes afin de remporter son défi. Et il était accompagné de ses trois potes. Elle vint se placer devant Eren, le protégeant derrière son corps, ce bien que ses nerfs engourdis par l'alcool altèrent considérablement son équilibre. Il le remarqua, et en fut étrangement attristé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! cracha-t-elle. Je m'amusais, c'est tout ! C'était pour rire, rien de plus !

Elle était encore suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'engager un combat serait peine perdue. Les quatre hommes en face d'eux tenaient parfaitement sur leurs jambes, ils étaient à peine bourrés. Alors que Mikasa et lui… ils étaient lamentablement lamentables.

\- C'est ton copain ? demanda le type châtain, à demi intrigué.

\- Un ami, corrigea-t-elle froidement.

Eren se remit lentement sur ses jambes, épousseta son jean. Il observa les hommes face à lui, les distinguant, mais son état bourré l'empêchant d'imprimer leurs traits dans sa mémoire. Plus rien n'était réellement net. Et ces types, qui ne paraissaient pas avoir considérablement bu, en étaient d'autant plus louches.

\- Écoute, on veut juste s'amuser un peu, on va pas te violer, ok ? tenta le châtain.

La noiraude afficha une moue dégoûtée puis le repoussa de quelques faibles centimètres, posant ses paumes au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Casses-toi, connard ! gronda-t-elle.

L'homme dégagea ses mains brutalement.

\- Eh tout doux, fallait pas m'allumer non plus hein ! s'écria-t-il, s'emportant lui aussi.

Eren fronça les sourcils, puis il remarqua son regard. _Leurs_ regards. Ils étaient méchants. Ils étaient dangereux. Merde.

\- Fiche-nous la paix ! répliqua-t-elle, puis elle s'adressa à toute la bande. Allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle allait le repousser de nouveau, assez mollement. L'infirmier voulut la retenir, il tendit le bras, mais ce fut trop tard. Le mec avait prévu le coup.

\- Mik –

La noiraude se reçut une gifle. Elle resta tétanisée, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, fortement alcoolisée qu'elle était, elle tangua et tomba sur les fesses, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Eren crut qu'il allait exploser. Tout envoyer péter. Personne, _personne_ , n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Mikasa. A ses amis. A ceux qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Parce qu'ils étaient des gens biens et ne méritaient pas un tel traitement. Ils ne méritaient pas de croiser la route de pareilles souillures, ces dernières fricotant bien trop dangereusement avec la barrière qui séparait l'infirmier de l'Exécuteur. Eren se jeta sur l'homme châtain, le frappant violemment au visage en poussant un grondement de rage. Il en tremblait tellement il avait la haine, et sa vision s'était floutée – l'alcool n'aidant pas – tellement il avait envie de chialer. Mais c'était des larmes de rage. Il en voulait à toutes ces raclures qui s'en prenaient à n'importe qui. Il enchaîna d'un coup de genou au niveau de la vessie. La colère obstruait totalement sa vision. Les trois comparses n'allaient pas attendre tranquillement derrière, et Eren se prit un coup prêt de la mâchoire. Il l'avait vu venir, et s'écarta, mais ça lui toucha tout de même fortement la lèvre, rouvrant sa blessure dont le sang coula dans l'immédiat. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il reçut un coup de pied à l'estomac. Il recula alors brutalement de trois pas en titubant, son visage devenant livide. Il eut envie de dégobiller tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, le sentit remonter mais respira un grand coup et le ravala. Il toisa les trois hommes, la vision trouble et son manque d'équilibre l'empêchant de rester statique. Au moins le châtain était parterre, en train de couiner. L'infirmier se tapota les joues rapidement et secoua la tête, tentant de se réveiller. Il y avait une petite possibilité… pour qu'il remporte ce combat. Et ensuite il ramènerait Mikasa chez elle, saine et sauve. Il s'avança vers les hommes en tanguant, poings levés.

Subitement, l'un des trois s'affaissa, tombant en avant, ayant à peine le temps de se protéger la tête des mains avant de s'écraser face au trottoir. Quand il se fut écroulé, Eren le vit. Juste derrière. Levi, le pied encore un peu en suspens dans les airs, le ramenant contre lui. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le gérant s'attaqua au deuxième mec, lui foutant un coup de poing dans la tronche puis enchaînant de l'autre main. Eren fixait la scène, interdit. Le noiraud paraissait très, très en colère. La rage émanait de tout son être. Tenant l'homme par le col, qui n'était toujours pas tombé, il envoya sa jambe faucher le type derrière, puis revint sur le premier et lui asséna un coup de tête sur le nez. Ouch. Mikasa, qui s'était difficilement redressé, prit Eren par le bras et chuchota :

\- Eh, on l'aurait pas déjà vu… ? Ce serait pas le mec –

\- Non on le connait pas, la coupa-t-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à se retourner. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Maintenant ça suffit les conneries, il faut qu'on parte. »

Elle opina doucement du menton et il la poussa vers l'avant rapidement, la faisant pratiquement courir. Eren avait peur, il était affolé. Il n'était pas question que Mikasa, ou le moindre de ses amis, ne fasse la rencontre de Levi. Il était un rebelle, quelqu'un d'important, de recherché. S'en était suffisant avec l'Exécuteur, ils n'allaient pas non plus faire la connaissance de tous les dangereux du coin. Toujours en prenant bien soin de pousser la noiraude, il tourna la tête vers le gérant, la crainte au ventre, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci s'était arrêté et le fixait derrière ses lunettes noires, du sang lui ayant giclé sur la joue. Il y eut cet instant de flottement, de vide, bien que très vite le gérant ne doive se détourner afin de terminer de latter les cloportes.

Eren s'éloigna avec son amie en vitesse, il appela un taxi et ils furent très vite chez elle, au chaud. Il la mit au lit, la borda, ses paupières lourdes déjà closes. Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes. Le coup qu'il s'était pris au ventre le lançait toujours, comme lui ayant aplati les intestins. Il se força à vomir. Ce ne fut pas très compliqué avec sa tête qui tournait et la dose conséquente d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche d'une mine dégoûtée, la rinça, but un long verre d'eau et se brossa les dents. Ce faisant, il observa la noiraude qui dormait à poings fermés, l'air paisible. Il eut un faible sourire. Bien qu'il déplore ce qui venait de se produire, il était un minimum rassuré de voir sa sœur de cœur arborer ce visage serein. Il prit un médoc en prévoyance de la migraine du lendemain matin puis alla se faufiler sous la couette. Il allait s'octroyer une bonne nuit de sommeil, avant de reprendre sa besogne le soir prochain.

* * *

 **Voilà, ça signe la fin de cette première « ère » si je puis dire. Maintenant c'est parti pour le monde des Rebelles ! Navrée de ce retard, c'est vrai que c'est assez difficile de savoir à l'avance… Je devrai pourtant m'organiser autrement, depuis le temps que je me doute que les chapitres sont à chaque fois plus longs ! X) Parce que je me suis tapée une motivation de ouf, je suis réveillée jusqu'à plus de cinq heures du mat' pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps…**

 **Levi n'est pas trop apparu, je sais, je sais… Mais c'est pour mieux le retrouver dans le prochain chap, avec Hanji et les autres zigotos ! (Non mais je vous le promets cette fois hein, y aura Levi !(le Chien))**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Helloooo ! Mais, mais ! Cela ne fait que 6 jours depuis le dernier chapitre ? Et pourtant celui-ci en est bien un ! Cette Emylou alors, elle est trop forte (ça veut pas dire que je serai aussi rapide pour la prochaine parution… XD). Nous voici donc maintenant dans cette pseudo nouvelle ère, avec des rebelles à gogo… du ErenxLevi… quelques amis… Les choses sérieuses commencent ! (Au bout de 28 chapitres, d'accord, ok…)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et tites réponses à reviews. Merci de commenter c'est vraiment encourageant  
**

 **Lerugamine : Section maths ? Ouille ! J'étais en bac scientifique au lycée, mais j'avais tellement horreur de ça que le coeff comptait peu X) En mode thug. J'aime beaucoup faire des défis *-* Mais je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup d'idées !**

 **Guest : La suite est là, plus rapidement que d'habitude ! Je suis trop fière… Héhé, tu aimes l'alchimie entre Eren et Levi ? Tu n'as encore rien vu ;) Un Levi canon avec du sang sur la joue… mh… oui… *Eren qui bave* Mais notre brun a préféré s'enfuir afin de préserver son amie… Ce gentil bébé**

 **Kizzbloo : Ouiii je me suis lâchée dans ce chapitre ! Je voulais faire un peu décompresser Eren, le pauvre petit. Mikasa va ici être moins puissante que celle du manga, puisque le monde est moins effrayant. (Armin et Mikasa ? Aaaaargh ! Non mais attends, ça collerait presque bien) Son personnage était assez dure à transcrire correctement, j'ai été forcée de la modifier un peu… je voulais qu'elle s'exprime davantage bon sang ! T'as une bouche Mikasa, c'est pour parler XD Ooh en tout cas je suis soulagée que tu aies bien noté la présence de Levi ! Même rien qu'avec des regards il ne me semblait pas suffisamment là, pourtant c'est ce qui collait le mieux je trouve, alors j'ai laissé tel quel.. Je suis soulagée :) Enfin pour ce qui est de ce que Levi pensait… Ouais, il aurait bien voulu secouer un peu ce morveux je suppose XD Mais bon il l'aime bien alors il le sauve quand même à la fin quoi… Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt !**

 **POUUF : Le surnom juste épique. Coucou ! Je voulais une Mikasa plus expressive oui :D Je l'ai forcée à faire de son mieux ! C'est siii difficile de placer tous ces personnages sans faire traîner l'histoire ! Je me rends bien compte que les amis d'Eren manquent, ce depuis longtemps… Il faut vraiment que je leur consacre un moment ! D'autant que le ereri progresse avec la lenteur d'un escargot de l'autre côté… Dur dur, de rendre tout ça aussi réaliste que possible ! Mille merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !**

 **Levy : Et ouuiii ! Chapitre 28 ! Il n'a pas trop tardé celui-là (fierté). Roooh arrête tous ces compliments, tu vas me faire rougir… Voila, tu as réussi ! Et je souris comme une idiote ! Le coup de la danse « chacarron macarron » est épique XD ! J'ai tellement pu bader devant cette vidéo bizarre… Et toi tu me sors ça, tu m'as tuée ! Alors, pour l'histoire maintenant ) C'est vrai que j'ai dû modifier notre chère Mikasa, c'était obligé… Je trouve son lien particulier avec Eren vraiment intéressant, j'ai voulu l'exploiter ! (Même si du coup, le petit Armin est un peu de côté…) En fait je me rends compte qu'on dirait vraiment qu'Eren n'arrête pas d'en faire à sa tête et Levi doit suivre le mouvement XD M'enfin oui, il y a quand même eu le coup du super héros à la fin du chapitre :3 Merci de soutien ! Plein de beuzoouus !**

 **Meekattsu : Hello-ooow ! Ah bon ?! Ton chapitre préféré ?! Je pensais pas, puisqu'on ne voit pas trop Levi ! Mais certes, il est tout de même présent sur chaque scène, bien qu'à un plan arrière. Oh oui oui oui, tu ne détestes plus Mikasa ! Elle a super bon fond en fait cette fille, il faut juste lui faire un peu ouvrir la bouche… Du coup j'ai un peu changé sa personnalité, mais c'est ce qui convenait à mon histoire… Faisons avec ) Mwéhéhé, avec un Levi qui débarque à la fin et latte tout le monde… Oui, ça en fait rêver beaucoup *-* Le Ereri sera bientôt présent dans le manga, attention tout le monde ! Gard à vos fesses ! XD**

 **Easyan : Tu étais en guest, mais je suppose qu'il s'agit de toi ? D Coucouw ! Merci de ton commentaire toujours fidèle, ça fait super plaisir ! (j'attends ton retour ailleurs également, je dis ça comme ça :3 (sifflote)). Roooh moi aussi j'adore les défis débiles, même si j'ai pas toujours énormément d'idées là-dessus ! J'ai même demandé un coup à ma mère, tu te rends compte… Tu n'es pas la première à me dire avoir eu l'impression que Levi était tout de même là, et j'en suis agréablement surprise, c'est vraiment génial ! La menace de l'Exécuteur est toujours là, elle ne le quittera jamais vraiment… Mais le monstre est à moitié endormi, donc ambiance légère ! Youpiii ! Merci pour tes love tout chauds, c'est vrai que j'en ai bien besoin ! Mes pauvres mains sont toutes égratignées à cause du froid, ça fait mal… Echarpe, gants et bonnet, action power ! Plein de beuzouilles à effet bouillote ~**

 **Rin Yumii : Pourquoi je traiterai pas Levi de Chien ? Tu l'imagines pas toi, avec des petites oreilles tombantes et une truffe toute meugnonne ? Ah mais c'est vrai que tout le monde l'identifie à un chat… J'aurais dû l'appeler comme ça ? Le Chat ? Non non, ça me donne trop envie de rire rien qu'en le disant dans ma tête XD En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, les réactions presque violentes de Levi il y en aura :3 Merci d'être toujours présente ! Beuzouilles et bonne lecture ~**

 **/!\ Je corrige le chapitre demain soir !**

* * *

Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le tissu. Il commençait à se faire rêche, usé. Il faudrait qu'il le change. Pensivement, le brun enfila le long manteau noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux, attacha son Chisa katana, puis enfila ses gants. Il les retirait lorsqu'il avait besoin d'user de son don au niveau de ses mains, mais il doutait qu'il ait besoin de les enlever aujourd'hui. Avec long soupir il ajusta son masque sur sa perruque blonde jaunie. Les mèches n'étaient plus aussi immaculées, certaines avaient un aspect plus sale, et encore une fois Eren repéra une petite tache brune. Du sang séché. Ses vêtements en comportaient également, même après lavage, mais il les utilisait jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Un tee-shirt et un legging, ça se change facilement. Pour son manteau en revanche, l'habit qui recevait le plus de dégâts, il l'usait quand bien même il était troué, déchiré, raidi par du sang qui partait mal au nettoyage. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge niveau budget s'il le changeait à chaque escapade nocturne. En tout cas celui-ci, pour sûr, il l'enfilait pour la dernière fois. Il était vraiment crade. Et cela ne manquait pas de lui remettre en tête sa dernière tuerie sanglante, en compagnie des Rebelles.

Le brun accéda finalement au toit, vêtu entièrement de noir. Il avait modifié l'emplacement de sa planque de fringues, il le faisait rarement mais préférait prendre certaines précautions. Ne pas stagner au même endroit en était une. Hanji ne lui avait pas donné de rendez-vous précis, puisqu'il ne savait pas exactement quand il revêtirait le déguisement, et avait encore du mal avec le fait d'être convoqué. Elle avait donc convenu qu'elle serait aux abords Est de la zone sécurisée tous les soirs avec une équipe aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. Il était bientôt temps, alors Eren décolla, laissant ses pieds nus riper sur l'air. Le frottement de son pouvoir contre le vent émettait parfois des petits crachotements électriques, des étincelles bleutées. L'utilisation de son don lui réchauffait le sang, il se sentait plus entier, complet. Ça faisait partie intégrante de lui, il était né lunaire et aucun ne peut renier cette part mystérieuse qui bouillonne en eux.

Il se dirigea ainsi vers la partie Est de la zone sécurisée, nullement pressé par le temps qui s'écoulait tranquillement. Il trottinait d'immeubles en immeubles, se créant des passerelles d'air les reliant entre eux. Ce footing lui permis de réveiller son corps, de l'échauffer après cette longue matinée de sommeil et cette après-midi glandouille aux côtés de sa sœur et amie, Mikasa. Bien qu'en partie oubliée, elle se souvenait de la fin de la soirée, dangereuse et affolante. Elle n'avait pas mémorisé tous les faits et gestes, ça avait été trop rapide, mais le sentiment qui l'avait marquée et avait subsisté était cette peur, qu'elle avait eu pour Eren. Ce dernier lui avait raconté la fin de l'histoire, comme quoi un inconnu _complet_ était venu à leur secours et qu'il avait remporté la bataille sans trop de mal. Du moins il n'en doutait pas. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, sans piper mots, toujours un peu choquée mais tentant de ne pas le montrer. Mais le brun savait, que dorénavant la jeune étudiante penserait différemment en sortant d'une boîte de nuit. Elle serait plus alerte, plus méfiante. Alors que pendant une soirée, nous sommes censés être complètement détendus. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si désinvolte, de l'avoir conduite à des tarés pareils pour un simple défi idiot, et il en voulait à tous ces cons qui faisaient subir aux autres leurs côtés malhonnêtes et malsains.

Trottiner lui permettait de mettre ses muscles en mouvement avec douceur tout en ayant le loisir de réfléchir. C'était agréable. Il parvint finalement au lieu voulu et ralentit l'allure, s'en tenant à une marche souple. Il ne pénétra pas dans la zone sécurisée, la longeant simplement des bâtiments d'en face. En contrebas deux voitures de police patrouillaient dans un calme plat, fixées indifféremment du coin de l'œil par le brun. Il fit quelques allées et venues de plusieurs mètres avant qu'il n'entendu un sifflement et ne retourne, trois ombres faisant leur apparition sur l'immeuble à sa gauche. Avec hésitation, il hocha la tête de deux petits centimètres, et l'un des rebelles se décida à approcher, flaqué des autres qui maintenaient tout de même une certaine distance. L'infirmier ne tarda pas à reconnaître la démarche si particulière et frivole d'Hanji, et fut soulagé que, comme promis, ce soit elle qui se soit rendue au lieu de rendez-vous. Il ne s'attendit cependant pas à ce qu'elle s'approche de si près, allant jusqu'à lui prendre la main et la serrer avec vivacité. Mais il se laissa faire. Ce contact humain était étrangement le bienvenu.

« Tu en as mis du temps à te décider, bouda-t-elle, puis elle reprit d'un ton plus bas comme si elle lui confiait un secret. Mais je n'ai pas un instant douté de toi, je savais que tu viendrais. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que tu étais un curieux, comme moi.

Elle se frappa fièrement la poitrine à ces derniers mots. Il opina du menton, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

\- Ah, j'allais oublier, manqua-t-elle de s'écrier, détachant une sorte de bracelet qui faisait deux ou trois fois le tour de son poignet, puis le lui tendant. Pour que tu puisses t'exprimer, précisa-t-elle en tapotant son propre cou.

Il la remercia d'un nouvel hochement de tête, puis s'immobilisa en l'entendant ricaner.

\- C'est que tu es poli, remarqua-t-elle. Ça en serait presque déconcertant.

Eren enfila le modificateur de voix, l'activa.

\- Pourquoi ça ? marmotta-t-il, hésitant.

La scientifique croisa les bras sans répondre, l'étudiant un court instant. Puis finalement elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna sa suite.

\- Ne nous éternisons pas, ça craint un max par ici. »

Le brun inclina légèrement la tête en dépassant les deux rebelles qui n'avaient toujours pas pipé mot, les saluant avec gêne, ceux-ci lui répondant encore plus maladroitement, incertains. Hanji les conduits à une petite fourgonnette blanche passant des plus inaperçues quelques rues plus loin. Une fois encore le brun dut porter un bandeau sur son masque, avec les excuses les plus sincères de la scientifique. Mais, en tant que Rebelles, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. Eren comprenait, il ne leur en voulait pas outre mesure, d'autant qu'il représentait clairement un danger potentiel.

Le véhicule ne possédait que deux sièges, à l'avant, il fut donc contraint de s'asseoir à l'arrière à même le sol, accompagné de la bienheureuse Hanji. La camionnette démarra rapidement. Le conducteur devait être pressé et frôlait sans doute la vitesse maximale autorisée, puisque le brun dut plusieurs fois se cramponner au sol à cause d'un virage prit assez brusquement. Il avait l'impression d'être baladé dans la voiture comme vulgaire sac de patates.

« Oh les gars, on se détend hein ! s'exclama la brune au bout d'un moment, qui devait sans doute se faire malmener autant que lui – bien que elle, on ne lui ait pas retiré le sens de la vue. C'est bien beau d'aller vite, mais si on se fait arrêter on n'arrivera jamais à destination ! Puis vous êtes chiants à être aussi stressés, on n'est pas installés comme des rois sur un siège nous, mes pauvres courbes magnifiques de jeune femme en subissent les frais…

Elle grommela dans sa barbe. Eren se contenta de soupirer, on-ne-peut-plus d'accord avec elle – mis à part ce qui était d'un bout de la dernière partie.

\- T'es pas d'accord avec moi mon beau ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'adressait sans nul doute à lui.

\- Pleinement d'accord mademoiselle, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Et sa voix modifiée ne lui parut jamais aussi désagréable que maintenant, grésillante et grave. Il se sentit con. Personne ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que la brune se mette subitement à rire bruyamment. Eren se tendit quand une main vint lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien. Vous avez entendu les gars ? L'Exécuteur est plus détendu que vous avec les yeux bandés et en solitaire.

Elle hoqueta de nouveau, hilare, puis vint se rapprocher de l'infirmier, déjà un peu plus à son aise.

\- Navrée d'être entourée de débiles, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Hé ! intervint l'un des deux rebelles. On t'entend Jiji !

Sa voix et son ton lui conféraient un aspect jeune, Eren devait sûrement être même plus âgé que lui. Il fut étonné. L'organisation n'enrôlait pas des mineurs au moins ? Ils avaient beau être en sous-effectif… Si, ça devait être une bonne raison, supposa-t-il. L'enjeu était élevé. Ils avaient besoin d'un leader qui n'hésiteraient pas à sacrifier une certaine jeunesse, et Erwin semblait parfait pour ça, du peu qu'il le connaissait. Mais on ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il y avait certaines priorités qui demandaient de renoncer à des valeurs humaines, Eren était bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Ah, en voilà enfin un qui a retrouvé sa langue, maugréa-t-elle. Voici Thomas.

\- Pas obligé de lui dire mon prénom…, marmonna le jeune.

Le brun l'entendit couiner après que la scientifique se soit déplacée.

\- C'est un agneau inoffensif, rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Inoffensif mes fesses, grogna-t-il.

\- C'est pas comme si le quart d'entre nous était beaucoup mieux avant, soupira-t-elle.

Ce qui sembla lui clouer le bec, bien que l'atmosphère reste sceptique.

\- Dis quelque chose aussi, se plaignit Hanij, tapant Eren sur la cuisse.

Ce dernier resta muet quelques secondes de plus et, finalement, ouvrit la bouche pour marmonner un petit :

\- Enchanté.

Il y eut ensuite un bruit de tape suivit d'une légère plainte.

\- De même, renifla le jeune rebelle avec une douleur dans la voix.

\- Ooh une amitié naissante, c'est trop mignon ! » s'extasia la scientifique.

Mais seul un silence lui répondit. Qu'elle ne parut pas prendre en compte, continuant son babillage perpétuel. Au moins ça évitait ces passages de blanc gênants.

Ils furent bientôt dans le repère des Rebelles. Hanji laissa le brun retirer son bandeau puis ouvrit les portes de la camionnette. Il s'extirpa du véhicule en prenant son temps, regardant autour de lui. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, mais l'immensité du lieu était si impressionnante qu'il ne pensait pas que qui se soit puisse s'y habituer un jour. Cette fois-ci, toute une aile était éteinte, mais l'on pouvait aisément distinguer des corps endormis sur des matelas disposés sur chaque étage d'une haute structure. Un calme plus imposant que la dernière fois régnait. L'activité avait lieu un peu plus loin, où une douzaine de personnes étaient en pleine conversation autour d'une large table métallique, celle-ci à moitié recouverte de feuilles éparses. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué le petit groupe de quatre qui se dirigeait vers eux. Un bras buta contre l'abdomen d'Eren, l'arrêtant. Il releva ses yeux sur la scientifique, qui avait retiré sa cagoule.

« Tu devrais enlever ton manteau, lui conseilla-t-elle, il est bon à jeter.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle se gratta la joue et ajouta en ricanant :

\- Et puis il faut avouer que ça te donne un air flippant. Sachant que beaucoup ici sont des lopettes…

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il savait que son vêtement ne le mettait pas à son avantage, que ça soit vis-à-vis de son aspect miteux où des traces de combats encore flagrantes. Il le retira, se sentant étrangement nu sans ce long manteau qui couvrait ses fringues noires moulantes. Hanji s'en empara et l'envoya sur l'un des deux gars derrière, lui disant d'aller de le jeter. Eren se sentit analysé au rayon X, puis elle lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

\- Ce métier a au moins un côté positif, fit-elle en lui lâchant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le brun, surpris, ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif à ce contact avec ses hématomes, et pressa ses doigts sur son point douloureux.

\- Oh merde je suis désolée, se récria-t-elle, agitant les mains autour de lui sans savoir vraiment où les poser.

Son agitation le stressa rapidement, si bien qu'il lui prit les poignets et les ramena le long de son corps.

\- Ça va, soupira-t-il. Allons-y.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux deux rebelles qui s'étaient tendus derrière et s'avança d'un pas souple vers la large table. Erwin était là, à l'opposé, les paumes bien à plat sur le métal. Il portait un simple pull large et brun, et abordait un air fatigué mais déterminé, se forçant à réfléchir en dépit du sommeil qui ne demandait qu'à l'envahir. Auruo était à ses côtés, détaillant la feuille face à lui avec les sourcils froncés. La petite dizaine qu'il restait, Eren ne se souvenait pas les avoir vus. Il faut dire qu'il avait davantage côtoyé les Rebelles lorsque ceux-ci portaient leur cagoule. Tandis que quelques visages commençaient à se tourner vers lui, il remarqua au dernier moment une présence de plus. Appuyé contre l'un des épais piliers de la structure de métal, quelques mètres derrière, Levi se tenait là, les bras croisés, l'observant arriver. Le noiraud se redressa alors et se détourna.

\- Ah, tu es là, intervint Erwin en s'approchant avec un petit sourire épuisé, main tendue.

Le brun la serra avec hésitation, se sentant presque coupable de ne pas être réapparu plus tôt.

\- Je te laisse avec Hanji, reprit le blond. Navré de ne pas pouvoir t'accorder plus de temps ce soir.

\- Pas de problème, répliqua aussitôt le brun en levant les mains. Continuez bien.

Le chef hocha doucement la tête.

\- Bon courage, dit-il avant de retourner à ses occupations initiales.

L'infirmier fronça des sourcils, jusqu'à ce que la scientifique ne vienne s'accrocher à lui par le bras et ne l'entraîne vers le fond de la grande salle.

\- Cette nuit, tu vas me faire rêver ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Erwin lui jeta un bref coup d'œil compatissant quand ils passèrent à sa hauteur, sans faire de commentaire. C'est avec une certaine réticence que le brun suivit la jeune femme surexcitée jusque devant les doubles portes du fond, qui menaient à la salle d'entraînement et à son labo. Levi était là, les attendant, s'effaçant quand ils parvinrent à sa hauteur. Quand Eren entra, il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il ne soit pas seul. Trois femmes et deux hommes étaient présents, faisant des assouplissements relativement simples, mais qui démontraient déjà d'un bon entraînement au vu de leur âge qui tournait pour tous autour de la quarantaine. Silencieux, ils se redressèrent en en les voyant arriver et se dirigèrent vers eux, hochant la tête en guise de salut.

\- Nous vous laissons la place, fit une des femmes, blonde, avec un ton doux et bas.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur les trois arrivants, l'air neutre mais avenant. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'infirmier, celui-ci inclina faiblement le menton. Il ressentit un certain respect envers cette belle dame. Sans s'attarder, elle les dépassa avec le reste du petit groupe et, la porte se refermant derrière eux, ils se retrouvèrent à trois. Levi, Hanji, et lui.

\- Reste là, lui indiqua la scientifique.

Elle grimpa ensuite les minces escaliers à sa droite quatre à quatre, le noiraud à sa suite, celui-ci prenant son temps.

\- Je reviens tout de suite ! lui cria-t-elle du haut des marches, ouvrant la porte de son labo.

Même pas une minute après elle redescendait, stylo en bouche, et tenant en main un petit calepin. Il distingua un Ipod dans l'autre, où pendant des fils d'écouteurs blancs. Levi resta en haut des escaliers, s'appuyant contre le mur. Hanji se planta face à lui, tout sourire.

\- Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais vraiment observer ton don, lui dit-elle. Je prends des informations sur le pouvoir de chaque lunaire de l'organisation, c'est parfois utile lors des préparations de missions en compagnie d'Erwin.

L'infirmier plissa les yeux sous son masque.

\- Pas de problème, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, puis enchaîna directement, ouvrant son calepin. Alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe ? Tu ne voles pas vraiment il me semble…

Elle s'assit sur les tapis de gym, et d'un mouvement du menton incita le brun à prendre ses aises. Il la rejoignit donc plus bas, se mettant en tailleur le dos bien droit.

\- En effet je ne vole pas, répondit-il. C'est, hm, assez particulier… Je créé des images mentales de surfaces solides, avec lesquelles uniquement ma peau peut entrer en contact.

Elle gratta avidement contre la feuille puis releva sur lui des yeux pétillants, démontrant d'un intérêt soudain. Elle était du genre à parfaitement s'impliquer dans son travail, et surtout y être passionnée comme personne. A n'en pas douter elle était un membre important – déjà qu'elle avait son propre labo – possédant une place toute particulière.

\- Mais… personne ne peut les toucher ?

\- Personne. J'en suis moi-même incapable pour les parties de mon corps recouvertes d'un vêtement.

La scientifique hocha la tête vigoureusement, faisant valser une épaisse mèche brune qu'elle s'empressa de replacer derrière son oreille.

\- Je vois, il faut que tu aies vraiment la peau à nue. C'est pour ça que tu ne portes pas de chaussures ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et il faut une certaine imagination pour créer tout ça, marmonna-t-elle. Mais alors…, médita-t-elle ensuite. Tu n'as pas froid ?

Il eut un petit sourire, puis débuta une réponse d'un ton hésitant.

\- Étrangement non. Les parties de mon corps en contact direct avec ces surfaces créées par mon don sont réchauffées.

Elle ne parut pas vraiment étonnée. La feuille était déjà remplie, elle dut en prendre une nouvelle.

\- Mmh oui, c'est assez logique en fait, je suis bête.

Elle lui tapota le genou de son stylo.

\- Je t'en avais déjà parlé, le pouvoir d'un lunaire est principalement issu de sa moelle épinière, dans la base du cou. C'est le réservoir principal. Il y en a de nombreux autres bien sûr, mais celui-ci est le grand maître. C'est lui qui va envoyer les informations aux autres zones comme quoi le don est sollicité, en transmettant des messages électriques. C'est là que ça devient intéressant, fit-elle la voix emplie de passion. Sais-tu comment les lunaires sont classés par ordre de puissance ?

Eren mima non du menton, captivé par le discours de la scientifique. Il s'était inconsciemment penché vers elle, tout ouïe, et elle avait fait de même, à fond dans son explication, d'autant plus en remarquant le vif intérêt qu'il lui portait.

\- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec la fréquence d'utilisation du pouvoir, poursuivit-elle. Ce n'est pas un acquis, c'est simplement inné. Le plus souvent ce n'est qu'une partie du corps qui possède cette surpuissance et, rarement, deux ou trois parties. En général celle qu'on manie le plus, c'est-à-dire les mains, les pieds, les épaules parfois.

Elle leva un peu son bras, tapota sur la jointure de ses doigts.

\- C'est la plupart du temps par ici. Une dizaine de pourcent des lunaires ont une zone surpuissante, et j'estime que seulement quatre pourcent en ont entre deux et trois.

\- Pas davantage ? questionna-t-il.

\- Non, soupira-t-elle, ou alors dans des cas très rares, mais ça reste presque du domaine du jamais vu.

Il opina, attentif. Elle reprit :

\- Dans cette zone, lors de l'activation du don, le message électrique va être particulière fort et concentré. La moelle est en suractivité, elle fonctionne à plein régime, et c'est ici qu'elle va déléguer une partie de sa charge. Le muscle est davantage sollicité, et ce choc électrique va apporter une couche de force supplémentaire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

\- On ne remarque ainsi cette spécialité que lorsque le lunaire frappe quelque chose. Sa force est légèrement supérieure.

Il écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Le ton de la scientifique et son expression indiquaient clairement qu'elle le désignait comme l'un de ces lunaires un peu particuliers. Il n'avait jamais réellement remarqué pourtant, qu'il possédait une puissance parfois surélevée lorsqu'il était en combat. Il se savait résistant, et l'habitude qu'il avait face à la violence ne lui permettait pas de vraiment mesurer sa force, de comparer.

\- Comment pourrais-tu –

\- Ces petits éclairs bleutés qui pètent près du corps, le coupa-t-elle en répondant à sa question non formulée, sont la preuve que le lunaire a une surpuissance dans une zone de son corps. L'accumulation de pouvoir est trop élevée et devient ainsi visible. On définit à partir de ça le niveau quatre, le plus élevé. Et cela ne peut pas faire de mal puisque ces éclairs sont chargés du don du lunaire.

Il l'arrêta alors d'un geste, levant la paume.

\- Mais puisque le pouvoir semble pouvoir ainsi ressortir, par ces… éclairs, alors ne peut-il pas être transmis ? Dans un autre réceptacle ?

Les iris bruns de la scientifique s'illuminèrent.

\- J'aime tes questions, s'excita-t-elle en lui tapotant le mollet des deux mains. Mais hélas non, le pouvoir appartient à son lunaire, il ne peut pas être retiré de cette manière. Le seul moyen, eh bien tu le connais…

\- Ce que fait ce connard de Zacklay, termina-t-il avec amertume.

Elle hocha doucement la tête avec une moue désolée, puis redressa subitement le menton, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Du coup ! Je t'ai pas mal observé dans ton dernier combat à nos côtés et j'ai largement pu remarquer ces chocs électriques !

Elle se mit alors sur ses pieds et claqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

\- Tu veux bien me faire voir tout ça ? »

Eren opina, intrigué. Il aimait l'énergie que dégageait Hanji, c'était revigorant et plaisant dans cet environnement étranger. Se mettant lui aussi debout, il attendit les instructions. Elle lui demanda tout simplement de se déplacer lentement dans la salle en long et en large, sur une surface d'air, qu'elle puisse observer les émanations de son don d'un peu plus près. Il s'exécuta, puis ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup à Levi, mais celui-ci regardait ailleurs, vers le plafond. Son expression indiquait clairement un désintérêt total de ce qui se déroulait en contrebas. Eren aurait pensé qu'il était là par curiosité en plus de surveiller, mais peut-être était-ce finalement uniquement ce dernier point.

\- Je le savais ! s'écria alors la jeune femme, le faisant sursauter. Stop, arrête-toi.

Il stoppa net et la dévisagea. Elle s'était affalée sur le sol, sur le ventre, et venait de remonter ses lunettes de vue sur le dessus de son crâne.

\- Tu veux bien sautiller sur place s'il-te-plaît ?

Il obtempéra sans dire un mot. La brune poussa une nouvelle exclamation.

\- C'est fou ! Je n'en ai jamais vu autant ! L'air est complètement électrisé autour de tes pieds !

Elle gratta contre son petit calepin quelques mots totalement illisibles.

\- Bon, en tout cas on sait que deux parties de ton corps ont une zone élargie de réserve de pouvoir…

Elle se mit en position assise, posant le bout de son stylo contre sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu veux bien faire quelques pompes pour voir ? Toujours en restant au-dessus du sol bien entendu.

Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt, laissant tomber. Il finirait bien par comprendre. Posant ses mains à plat sur une surface aérienne, il abaissa son abdomen vers le sol, pliant ses bras, puis les déplia. Dès la douzième pompe Hanji ricana.

\- Et deux de plus !

\- Comment ça ?

Il ne lui avait pas semblé apercevoir d'éclair bleuté.

\- Tu ne regardes pas d'assez près, le réprimanda-t-elle, penche-toi donc et observe ! Toujours en faisant des pompes, ça stimule ton organisme.

En bon enfant obéissant il fit ce qu'elle lui ordonnait, et après quelques secondes il crut remarquer une légère déformation dans l'air, à peine colorée de cyan.

\- Ah, là ! s'écria-t-il.

Hanji applaudit, excité comme une gosse.

\- Bon, bon, bon ! Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses ! Je veux que tu me montres un peu l'étendue de ton don.

Il pencha la tête sur la côté.

\- Je te l'ai pourtant dit, pouffa-t-elle, je veux que tu me fasses rêver ce soir. J'aimerai voir tout ce que tu peux faire avec ton pouvoir, comment tu peux te déplacer dans les airs avec un rythme sportif. D'où la musique, lui indiqua-t-elle en agitant son Ipod.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. Un peu désemparé par ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire, il se remit debout, ses pieds posés sur un des tapis de gym qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité du sol. Incertain, son regard papillonna vers Levi, mais il avait disparu, sans doute rentré dans le labo. Un couinement survint de derrière les escaliers et la scientifique réapparut, tirant deux chariots où reposaient de grosses enceintes. Elle en laissa un là et mena l'autre à l'autre bout de la salle, puis retira ses écouteurs blancs et brancha son Ipod.

\- Je travaille toujours en musique ! lui expliqua-t-elle en riant. On me reproche parfois de mettre le son trop fort, mais puisque tu es là on va me ficher la paix !

A moitié consterné, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la suivre des yeux.

\- Montre-moi donc ce dont tu es capable ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis la musique envahit la salle, forte mais supportable, faisant vibrer le sol de basses extrêmes. Le brun crut reconnaître du Armin van Buuren. Il laissa échapper un sourire. Il aimait ce genre de musique, ça le mettait dans l'ambiance, lui donnait envie de partir dans une certaine transe, une danse compulsive. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'Hanji ait ce genre de goût, avec son tempérament égocentrique. Quoiqu'un peu de classique aurait également pu coller… La scientifique lui fit d'ailleurs de grands gestes, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait commencer, et sur ce elle grimpa en haut des marches et s'assit sur le béton. Elle l'encouragea d'un mouvement impatient de la tête, les lèvres étirées.

Eren n'y échapperait. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, se donner ainsi en public, se laisser observer, _étudié_.

Mais c'était fini, les hésitations.

Il ferma ses paupières, craque lentement ses doigts. Puis il prit la première impulsion. Il courut vers le plafond à l'aide de son don, comme sur une pente très raide. Il se laissa submerger par la musique.

La pente s'accentua totalement à la verticale, couverte de prises, qu'il passa sans problème. Puis il fit subitement volte-face, sautant sur un autre mur d'air deux mètres plus loin. Il effaça alors toute structure de sa tête et se mit à chuter, mais créa bien vite une surface plane quatre mètres en dessous où il atterrit sur ses pieds, balançant immédiatement son corps vers l'avant afin d'amortir le choc. Ses paumes rencontrèrent l'air solide et, basculant son centre de gravité par-dessus sa tête, il se retrouva de nouveau bientôt talons sur la surface. Ne stoppant pas son élan, il piqua un sprint vers le mur du fond de la salle, s'élançant dessus. A la suite d'un saut, son pied droit vint frapper le béton qui se dressait à la verticale, lui donnant une impulsion supplémentaire. Il se tourna et fit de même sur un mur d'air, puis revint vers celui, bien réel, de la salle. Il s'arrêta un instant, pieds joint contre le béton, sa main posée sur un socle d'air l'aidant à soutenir son poids. Il tendit alors brusquement les genoux, se projetant loin vers l'avant puis, quand la gravité le rattrapa et qu'il se sentit tomber, il saisit une barre horizontale créée par son pouvoir et fit un tour complet à la verticale, s'y accrochant à pleines mains. Il se laissa tomber, sauta de piliers d'air en piliers d'air plus ou moins à des hauteurs différentes, les escaladant même parfois. Après quelques figures de plus il se laissa retomber au sol, y atterrissant accroupi, un peu essoufflé, puis se redressa.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait regardé Hanji, concentré sur sa besogne et les sensations divines que lui avait procuré cette petite scène. C'est là qu'il comprit son erreur. Le coin n'était plus aussi vide. Six ou sept nouveaux venus s'étaient posés sur les marches, et trois autres postés près de la porte à double battant. Levi était là également, aux côtés de la scientifique. Cette dernière redescendit les escaliers, zigzaguant entre les corps. Elle alla couper la musique. Le silence s'abattit tel un poids de deux tonnes, imposant, mais fut bien vite coupé par les cris euphoriques de la brune.

« Génial ! hurla-t-elle. Ça c'est ce que j'appelle envoyer du lourd !

Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Des chuchotis s'élevèrent, plus ou moins exclamatifs. Les rebelles fixaient pour la plupart Eren, leurs pupilles reflétant une forte admiration et une certaine envie, mais également, ne pouvant le cacher, la crainte. Le brun préféra détourner le regard, se perdant tantôt dans la contemplation du mur ou de ses pieds. La scientifique s'était approchée de lui, l'air fière, et elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu vas vraiment être un atout pour l'organisation, c'est super. Bon, sauf si tu te retournes contre nous bien sûr, là ça risque d'être embêtant. Tu nous infligerais pas mal de dégâts.

Ça au moins c'était fait. Elle venait d'exprimer à haute voix ce que chacun pensait tout bas.

\- Mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne sera pas le cas, se retourna-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Viens avec moi.

Il la suivit, s'empêchant de regarder partout à la fois les visages tournés vers lui. Il ne savait guère où se mettre. Les autres se contentaient de le détailler alors qu'il progressait parmi eux, hochant presque tous la tête à son passage. Hochements auxquels il s'empressa de répondre, mais son malaise le força à ne pas trop s'attarder. Il rejoignit la brune en trottinant, celle-ci s'effaçant afin de le laisser entrer dans le labo. Quand elle referma la porte le jeune Exécuteur put remarquer derrière les larges vitres les rebelles qui s'étaient remis en mouvement, descendant les escaliers en menant une conversation ayant l'air de susciter débat. Traitant de son sujet, c'était évident. Il fronça les sourcils puis sursauta brutalement quand il se retourna et buta contre Hanji, qui le regardait avec attention, la mine concentrée et les lèvres en avant. Elle était bien trop proche, mais il ne pouvait reculer, la baie vitrée dans son dos.

\- H-hey, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-il.

Les iris chocolat de la scientifique s'illuminèrent alors.

\- Ah merci, c'est ce que je voulais trouver ! Je vais t'appeler « Hey ». Court et efficace, c'est niquel, déclara-t-elle, puis elle réfléchit une demi-seconde avant d'ajouter : On va dire juste Eï du coup, plus pratique.

Elle marmonna deux ou trois mots dans sa barbe de manière totalement inintelligible, reculant d'un petit pas dans la même action.

\- Pardon ? ne trouva qu'à dire le brun, ahuris, et se détestant de se sentir aussi stupide.

Bien que la personne face à laquelle il se trouve joue tout de même dans une catégorie clairement non répertoriée.

\- J'en avais assez de te demander de me suivre comme un gentil toutou, lui expliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant vers le fond de son labo. Alors dorénavant je te surnommerai Eï.

Il opina distraitement, ne s'en formalisant pas plus que ça. Il survolait l'antre de la scientifique des yeux, la passant au peigne fin, vérifiant qu'aucun élément bizarre et surtout _gore_ ne surgisse subitement lorsqu'il s'avancerait dans la pièce. Levi n'échappa pas à l'inspection, assis sur l'un des tabourets hauts et à demi affalé sur la table. Il ne prêtait aucune attention au brun, l'air simplement passablement ennuyé.

\- Arrête de l'emmerder avec tes conneries, grogna le noiraud. On dirait le genre de nom que tu donnes à tes sujets expérimentaux.

\- Qu-et alors ?! riposta-t-elle. Je prends soin d'eux je te signale ! Les nommer est une marque affective !

Il secoua lentement la tête puis posa son menton sur ses bras croisés.

\- Je les plains de retrouver avec une tordue de ton espèce.

La scientifique gonfla les joues mais n'ajouta rien. Eren surprit le visage du noiraud se tourner vers lui, mais revenir bien vite à sa place à initiale. Il l'épia discrètement derrière son masque, attendant une moindre réaction. Un peu plus à l'arrière, Hanji avait ouvert ce qui sembla être un frigo et revint bien vite avec un petit jeu de dix tubes soigneusement bouchés, remplis d'un liquide plutôt épais d'un violet profond presque noir. Elle se gratta derrière l'oreille, l'air embêtée.

\- Désolée, on est assez pressés alors…

\- Accouche, soupira Levi.

Eren s'approcha avec méfiance, intrigué par cette substance étrange.

\- Tu peux en prendre un dans ta main si tu veux, lui signala-t-elle.

Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, soulevant le contenant à la hauteur de ses yeux. La scientifique s'était approchée elle aussi, admirant le liquide les paupières plissées.

\- C'est issu de la moelle épinière de lunaire, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il faillit en lâcher le tube de désarroi. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, elle poursuivit :

\- Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé.

\- Zacklay et ses expériences de fous, souffla-t-il.

\- Logiquement si l'on touche à ta moelle épinière tu peux tomber bien bas… Mais celle des lunaires est un tantinet différente, elle est plus élargie, possède comme une seconde couche protectrice. C'est celle qui contient le pouvoir. Bref, si bien qu'avec une chirurgie précise nous pouvons retirer un peu de cette moelle particulière sans dégât, celle-ci se régénérant totalement au bout de trois à cinq jours. Cependant, Zacklay ne –

Le tabouret où le gérant était installé racla soudainement le carrelage, coupant la scientifique.

\- Ce sale porc est bien trop impatient pour attendre ces quelques jours et mener une chirurgie correcte, grinça le noiraud. Quand il se chope un cobaye il l'utilise jusqu'à ce qu'il crève, la colonne vertébrale complètement vidée.

Il tourna son visage vers Hanji, lui lançant abruptement :

\- Maintenant dis-lui ce que tu veux lui demander.

Le brun se crispa, inquiet. Il se recevait des salves d'infirmations, c'était subi mais il parvenait à assimiler. Pourtant il se sentit effrayé à l'entente de ces derniers mots, se sentit aussi ridiculement petit qu'un enfant. La scientifique sourit doucement, sans ayant vraiment l'air de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était assombrie.

\- Avec l'accord de certains rebelles, afin de nous faire avancer, je prélève de temps en temps avec une équipe de la moelle sur leur corps. Et j'en injecte à certain. Je sais, maugréa-t-elle, cette méthode ne paraît pas très orthodoxe, elle est brutale, mais c'est l'unique fonctionnelle.

L'infirmier comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir mais la laissa poursuivre, les mains un peu plus moites.

\- Ceux qui reçoivent une injection voient leur don augmenter de puissance, il y a des missions où c'est très pratique. Si tu le veux bien j'aimerais pouvoir t'en faire profiter également…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, levant ses yeux sur le jeune infirmier.

\- Que se passera-t-il pour moi, lorsque j'activerais mon don ? croassa-t-il, la gorge sèche.

\- Nous ne pouvons prévoir avec exactitude, répondit-elle. Mais ça sera du positif ! Ces tubes ne possèdent qu'une faible concentration de pouvoir, ça ne sera donc rien de trop énorme, et les effets se dissiperont au bout d'une trentaine de minutes.

Un peu perdu, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, la bouche entrouverte. Que voulait-il ? Non. _Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ?_ Cela amènerait le progrès, Hanji l'avait fait comprendre. Il n'était pas plus intrigué que ça de voir ce que lui procurerait une injection de moelle épinière d'un inconnu, mais si ce geste participait à la bonne cause… C'était son devoir d'accepter.

\- Comment est-ce que vous… enfin…

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun risque ne t'inquiète pas ! Juste une piquouze sur le ventre et voilà !

Elle lui fit un regard suppliant.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, au fond… pas vrai Eï ?

Eren vacilla légèrement, mais sa décision était déjà prise en grande majorité.

\- Fiche-lui un peu la paix, intervint Levi en empoignant la scientifique par le bras et la tirant vers la porte. Tu vois pas qu'il a besoin de réfléchir ? T'es vraiment casse-couille quand tu t'y mets.

\- Merci, dit-il tout bas, mais bien que le noiraud ne réponde pas il fut pratiquement certain qu'il l'avait entendu.

La porte du labo claqua. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son crâne, lui donnant un début de migraine. Il posa ses deux mains sur son masque, se bouchant la vue, puis serra fort les paupières. Ces opérations pratiquées par Hanji étaient affolantes, mais les expériences que menaient Zacklay et son groupe étaient bien pires… Sur des patients non consentants et pas endormis. Une véritable horreur. L'humanité avait déserté le corps de ces pourritures, c'était forcé. Eren jeta un coup d'œil aux tubes emplis de cette substance violet foncé. Une piqûre de moelle épinière, hein… ça n'était pas très ragoûtant. Mais il donnait déjà son corps pour la survie de nos chers concitoyens, alors recevoir des injections immondes devaient rentrer dans le job non ? Il prit de nombreuses fois de profondes respirations avant de se décider à pousser la porte. Puis enfin, chose faite, il se posta bien en face des deux rebelles qui patientaient tranquillement, l'une trépignant et l'autre imperturbable.

\- C'est d'accord. »

Tandis que la scientifique sautait de joie, le gérant de Titania s'autorisa un sourire en coin microscopique.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous avez appréciez ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est paru plus vite que d'habitude ;) Et maintenant Eren est surnommé Eï... Je sais c'est bizarre...  
**

 **A bientôt, grosses beuzouilles ~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Roooh de nouveau 6 jours écoulés ?! Mais je dois être malade moi, c'est pas possible ! En espérant que ce chapitre bizarre vous plaise ! (Je suis claquée, je crois que quand je vais m'endormir, dans la vingtaine de minutes qui vient, je ne vais plus me réveiller…)**

 **Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **Easyan : Coucou :3 Me revoilà après t'avoir écrit une review qui doit être dans mon top 3 de plus longues X) (Je suis fière de moi, ça s'entend.. ?) Bref, pour rebondir sur ce que tu as dit, oui ce site a des bugs… souvent… Mais il a été si bien trouvé qu'on lui pardonne. Même si on l'insulte intérieurement quelque fois. Je ne sais pas trop si on peut parler d'une nouvelle ère pour ce qui est de ma fic, puisque je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se dérouler pour la suite… J'ai mon idée pour le chapitre pro et celui d'après également, approximativement… Mais ensuite j'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Raaah je vais devoir me creuser la tête si je veux pas poster un truc trop dégueu ! Alors maintenant que j'y pense, oui, c'est vrai qu'Eren est plus épanoui en Exécuteur. Peut-être parce qu'il est obligé d'être vraiment sérieux, je sais pas… Enfin tout ça va un peu se modifier, puisque la limite entre les deux va de plus en plus s'amincir ! En tout cas ouuiii il est sapé version ninja ! On voit bien les muscles sous le tissu… miam, miam, miam ! Et puis bon, ok je l'avoue je me suis emportée peut-être un peu sur la côté scientifique ! Mais tu sais quoi… j'adore ça ! Tous ces trucs un peu fantastiques bizarres ! Toutes tes remarques me font siii plaisir ! *fond comme un esquimau au soleil* Je t'adore ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! Mais attention, n'en attends pas trop de moi non plus, ou tu risques d'être déçue T.T Mmh pour ce qui est de l'OS 3, tu veux parler de celui en 5 chapitres sur les anniversaires de Levi ? Tu rigoles, bien sûr que je les ai lus ! Et j'ai commenté ! Avec toutes mes émotions sans dessus dessous qui parlaient à ma place ! Sur ce, j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras ce chapitre… Au plaisir de te retrouver bientôt avec la suite de ton histoire *-* ! Beuzouilles, beuzouilles, et beuzouilles bouillottes !**

 **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping : Coucou ! Héhé, heureuse que tu aies aimé la scène avec Eren, j'étais à fond dedans avec ma musique à fooonnd ! (il me semble bien que c'était Another You, mais je suis pas sûre… J'en ai mis plusieurs en vrai XD) Ooh mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'Hanji est lunaire ? D Bon en tout cas Levi il l'est, c'est clair et net :3 Clair et net, lunaire et lunettes. (pardon, c'est sorti tout seul..) Bonne lectuuure**

 **Kizzbloo : Hello Kizzbloo ! (Bon je l'avoue, pour Armin/Mikasa, notre blondinet va se faire tuer par la bête, que ça soit par amour ou jalousie… Cette nana est un ouragan) Non mais je crois que moi j'aurai fait genre je suis d'accord de me laisser piquer par Hanji, mais dès la première occasion je me barre ! Enfin j'aurai jamais pu être l'Exécuteur de toute façon XD Je ne suis pas comme notre petit Eren torturé, ce pauvre chou… Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, tu penses ? Mais nooon ! En tout cas oui, le fantastique c'est la vie moi j'dis. Yeeaah ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

 **Lerugamine : Comme d'habitude, Hanji est Hanji… Toujours en décalé avec le reste ! Mais c'est e qui fait son charme ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Rin Yumii : Bon je l'avoue, les chapitres sont plus longs, ça fait un assez gros décalage avec ceux du début… Qui faisaient quoi, 4000 mots ? (J'en ai fait un de 10 000 y a pas longtemps en plus ! la fille trop fière !) P'tites scène de parkour gratuite, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'aime vraiment écrire les scènes entre Eren et Levi, sans leur costume, mais hélas je te l'avoue, et tu t'en doutes, ceci est bientôt terminé… Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je suis vraiment pressée de lire une de tes fics :3 Puisque tu as l'air d'écrire bien, je suis sûre que tu vas tout faire péter ! Allez allez, on se dépêche ! Et sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **POUUF : J'aime beaucoup le pseudo que tu t'aies donné o.o Il est juste parfait, génial. (Je vais me répéter) Je donne un peu des surnoms à tout va, c'est vrai XD Mais tant qu'on s'y perd pas… ! Armin Van Buuren, tu aimes ? On est sur la même longueur d'onde alors, héhé. Ouuiii ça avance doucement, mais à chaque fois que j'ai idée de faire bien avancer le truc, bah ça prend une autre tournure… parce que je veux que ça soit le plus réaliste possible… Et avouons-le, Levi n'apparaît pas dans tous les chapitres, alors ça n'aide pas à accélérer les choses… C'est super sympa de me dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de ereri pour que ça soit une bonne fiction, ça me fait super super plaisir ! Mais bon, clairement il va y en avoir, voilà quoi, hahaha ! Beuzouilles !**

 **Kedy ichyo : salut ! merci de ta review :D Alors pour ta question, elle se posera plus tard sans doute, mais pour l'instant puisqu'il reçoit de la moelle épinière on ne va pas lui en prélever ! (discuter là-dessus est bizarre… en mode chirurgien de la mort…) Et de toute façon avec ce qu'Eren vient d'apprendre, je ne pense pas que le sujet soit mis sur le tapis dans l'immédiat, faut le préserver le p'tiot ! Dans tous les cas le but est de rendre l'Exécuteur plus fort, et une opération l'empêcherait de progresser :)**

 **Elylo : Haaahahaha, la réaction (ou non réaction) de Levi te met hors de toi ? Non mais tu m'étonnes, moi aussi je l'aurai bien baffé un peu le biquet… Pour ce qui est du lemon, j'hésite encore, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre d'en mettre. En tout cas y aura du hot, ça c'est sûr, mais lemon je sais pas… Je verrai si je suis prête à en écrire T.T (en tout cas dans ma prochaine grosse grosse fic il y en aura, mais ça c'est dans quelques temps encore…) Bonne lecture et merci de ton commentaire :)**

 **Levy : J'espère que le chapitre n'est pas passé trop trop vite quand même, parce que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ! XD Haha, j'ai adoré décrire les « galipettes » d'Eren, comme tu dis, donc heureuse de savoir que ça t'a plu ! Alors voilà oui, Eren accepte de se faire piquer par Hanji pour faire décupler ses pouvoirs. Flippant, flippant… ) En espérant que le chapitre te plaise !**

 **D4rk Lili : Hello ! C'est fou comme on parle de moelle épinière à prélever de manière aussi légère XD Pour Carla, la maman d'Eren, on ne sait pas encore trop, mais ça semble en effet provenir de la tête de notre bébé… Pauvre mamour. Bonne lecture et bisou !**

 **Autumn : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre 28, donc ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous êtes plusieurs à aimer ! Alors oui, la nouvelle « ère » en quelque sorte en censée débuter, je sais pas encore trop ce qu'elle va changer mais on verra bien ! Qu'il y ait lemon ou non, je te promets, je te juuuure de faire des scènes hot ! Je crève d'envie de les écrire *-* Donc évidemment que je vais en mettre, tu peux en être assurée ! En tout cas merciii de venir sur ce site rien que pour moi, tiens je te fais des poutons sur les petons ! Mais tu sais si tu veux rêver, tu peux lire la fic My Beautiful Beast ) Tu vas voir tu vas être à fond, c'est le top du top ! Un gros merci pour ta review, et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Serena : Bonsoir ! Tes compliments me touchent énormément, merci beaucoup, je vais les conserver bien au chaud dans un coin de mon cœur ! Tout viendra en temps et en heure, pour ce qui est de Grisha, Kitz et compagnie :) Même si ça prend du temps il y aura une réponse ! Plein de bisous, et bonne lecture ! Encore merci de commenter, c'est très motivant pour l'auteur )**

 **Crazynesss : Hello ma petite Crazynesss ! Houlala m'en parle pas, Hanji est géniale, mais pour ce qui est d'entrer dans son antre et faire partie de sa science T.T Mon dieu, on peut avoir peur ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, grosses beuzouilles !**

* * *

Ce qu'il faisait était-il vraiment juste ? Comment cela allait-il se dérouler ? Les Rebelles étaient fiers de lui, le félicitaient pour quelques-uns, semblaient tous soulagés. Sous son masque, il souriait, mais faiblement. Quand il y repensait, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui et ce dont _lui_ avait besoin. Il avait finalement trouvé le moyen de se racheter, en partie du moins. Car peut-on vraiment réparer son erreur si celle-ci est un meurtre ? Ramener une personne à la vie, c'est impossible, même pour un lunaire. Là au moins, il avait trouvé un semblant de chemin qui le maintiendrait en place dans sa quête de justice. Il n'était plus seul. Et maintenant qu'il avait accepté l'expérience d'Hanji on le regardait déjà d'un meilleur œil. La scientifique était sortie de la salle d'entraînement en courant comme une folle, criant à tout va à qui voulait bien l'entendre que l'Exécuteur coopérait à cent pour cent. Levi n'avait pas bougé d'un iota pendant cinq petites secondes, puis il avait jeté un coup d'œil au brun et soupiré « Allez, viens. ». Eren l'avait docilement suivi sans piper mot. Il y avait davantage de monde éveillé dans la grande salle que tout à l'heure, et tous l'observaient arriver. Il avait devant lui une quarantaine de personnes, méfiantes, intriguées et soulagées.

La scientifique avait présenté la situation, et l'expression de chacun avait changé, plus avenante. Pourtant, de courtes minutes après, une fois que la plupart étaient retournés se coucher, quelques courageux le félicitant, les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient rabaissés. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus lourdement, émettant une résonnance désagréable à travers tous les muscles de son corps.

« L'injection de moelle épinière de lunaire n'est pas dangereuse quand elle est contrôlée, précisait Hanji. Seule une très grosse surdose peut affaiblir l'organisme – ce que la mauvaise graine de la Police Spéciale n'hésite pas à faire – et encore, on s'en remet rapidement. Cette nouvelle montée en puissance se rend directement à la base du cou, puis est ensuite propagée dans tout le corps. Mais, ce premier point se situant bien près des fonctions cérébrales, le cerveau reçoit de légers chocs. Ce n'est presque rien, il suffit d'un minimum de contrôle de soi et le problème est réglé. Il arrive que le comportement change de manière presque imperceptible durant le long de l'opération, tende un tantinet vers l'agressivité ou la dépression. Cela passe vite bien sûr, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'y a jamais eu la moindre séquelle, compte tenu que nous avons un contrôle stricte des injections.

\- Je pensais que c'était réellement sans danger aucun, avait-il marmonné.

\- Quand bien même les doses sont un peu dépassées, cela ne pose pas de problème. Nous imposons principalement un seuil plutôt bas afin d'empêcher les abus sur l'utilisation du corps humain en tant que machine.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, avait grondé doucement le noiraud.

La scientifique avait tiré la langue. Mais Eren tiquait, pas autant détendu.

\- Les conséquences sont donc uniquement mentales ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure de le prouver à long terme, mais il n'y a pour le moment jamais eu de quoi s'alarmer. »

Le fond du problème était là. Les Rebelles pensaient avoir peut-être trouvé un soutien nouveau et puissant. C'était vrai, Eren était fort, il était capable de prouesses exceptionnelles, de virevolter dans les airs comme un ange. Il n'hésitait pas à aller de l'avant, il participait activement, surmontant sa réticence envers l'expérimentation de la scientifique de l'organisation. Mais il avait fallu qu'on place la barre un peu plus haut. Des affects légers cérébraux ? L'Exécuteur parvenait à vivre normalement dans sa vie de jour, mais il savait que son équilibre mental tanguait dangereusement. Pouvait-on réellement lui confier ce fardeau ? Il se mit à avoir peur, mais il tenta de n'en rien montrer tout le long du petit discours de la brunette qui se poursuivait inlassablement. Ses précédentes paroles tournaient en boucle dans son crâne, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Comment était-il censé faire… Non, il y parviendrait, après tout les effets étaient minimes pas vrai ? Peut-être varieraient-ils sur lui, mais finalement ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il se contenterait de résister, quoi qu'il se passe. Ça ne pouvait être si terrible, il devait se faire du mouron pour rien. Il réfléchissait trop, c'était ça son problème, ce même quand il fonçait tête baissée, il pensait toujours aux moindres éventualités. Il faisait les liens rapidement, tentait de tout gérer, et finalement c'était peut-être ça qui l'empêchait de discerner le point essentiel, qui lui faisait perdre la boule. Une main apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision et il recula de deux petits pas, son avant-bras relevé afin de se protéger. Erwin, qui souriait doucement, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu reculer de surprise, lui tendait sa large paume.

« Nous comptons sur toi, Eï.

Le blond avait rapidement assimilé le surnom, trouvant sans doute cela moins impersonnel que d'appeler quelqu'un « toi » afin de le héler. Eren n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il serra ses doigts avec énergie. Erwin y ajouta son autre main, qui enserrait un tissu noir difforme.

\- Pardonne-nous d'avoir été si prompts, mais chez nous le temps presse sans arrêt.

Il le lâcha mais le fixa toujours, les yeux du brun bien visibles derrière le plastique teinté de bleu de son masque. Les iris du chef des Rebelles étaient poignants, il était difficile de s'en soustraire. Mais ils semblaient maintenant briller d'une lueur plus intense, renforcée par la bonne coopération de l'Exécuteur. Ça lui faisait un souci de moins. L'infirmier s'était emparé du tissu, léger et fin, mais qui semblait résistant. Il réalisa finalement qu'il s'agissait de la cagoule des Rebelles. N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Il releva la tête sans comprendre.

\- C'est pour te remercier de ta confiance, justifia le blond. Mais ça a également un aspect pratique pour les missions. Nous nous ressemblerons ainsi tous.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant. Se sentait-il réellement prêt à retirer son vêtement d'Exécuteur, à faire disparaître ce personnage qui l'avait accompagné presque la moitié de sa vie ? L'habit ne fait pas le moine, le tueur nocturne ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement, mais pourtant se confondre parmi les Rebelles le touchait davantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Apre, et en même temps… doucereux, un sentiment agréable qui réchauffait sa poitrine.

\- Ooh je veux voir ça ! s'écria Hanji, qui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire se retrouva dans son dos les mains sur ses épaules, le poussant il ne savait trop où.

Le chef laissa de nouveau un sourire franchir ses lèvres puis inclina son buste de quelques centimètres en avant. Quand Eren tourna la tête, marchant toujours devant la scientifique, il le vit se diriger vers la structure métallique la plus proche – où son bureau semblait résider. Cette dernière prenait l'aspect d'un échafaudage, bien que la largeur soit bien quatre fois plus importante et que chaque étage atteigne presque les deux mètres et demi de hauteur. Il remarqua également que des escaliers avaient été ajoutés en plus des échelles, offrant l'accès à tous. Son attention se reporta sur Hanji, qui ne cessait de le pousser sans ménagement, un grand sourire fiché au visage. Elle le dirigea vers l'une des ailes du bâtiment, face à celle où beaucoup dormaient, vingt bons mètres plus loin. Quelques tables et chaises avaient été disposées, donnant l'aspect d'une cantine, et tout au fond nous pouvions retrouver des étagères sur la moitié de la longueur du mur, deux micro-ondes et un frigo. Il ne prit pas le temps de tout analyser, car la scientifique le fit soudainement tourner et passer dans une ouverture, à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention. L'espace dans lequel il se retrouva avait été aménagé tout aussi rustiquement que le reste, les murs de béton étaient de ce même gris à l'allure salie et des néons diffusaient une lumière jaune fatigante. Il se trouvait là dans une salle d'eau, comprenant deux toilettes et deux douches, ainsi qu'un lavabo tout en longueur disposant de trois robinets, surplombé d'un miroir. Ce n'était en effet pas très esthétique, mais il s'en foutait, au moins ça paraissait fonctionnel. La brune le mit dans un des toilettes et referma derrière, tapant dans ses mains.

\- Dépêche ! Dépêche ! J'ai trop hâte !

Elle continua de s'exclamer, mais Eren n'entendait plus. Il vérifia tout d'abord qu'aucune caméra ne se trouvait dans le coin, et inspira ensuite profondément. Il retira expressément sa perruque et la laissa tomber au sol puis, plus lentement, ses doigts se posèrent sur la boucle de cuir de son masque, à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux, sentit sa main s'engourdir, serra le poing. C'était pourtant facile, on lui demandait simplement de modifier son accoutrement. Il serait une ombre parmi les ombres. _Comme les autres._ Moins à part, n'agissant plus en solitaire. L'infirmier rouvrit les paupières, défit la lanière, et son masque blanc tomba dans sa paume. Il le retourna, le fixa. Il avait aspect presque poli, brillant, bien qu'il ne soit plus aussi immaculé mais vire sur le gris par endroit, et possède quelques entailles. Les fentes pour les yeux, moqueuses et recouvertes d'un plastique teinté de bleu, lui renvoyaient son regard de torturé. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'accroupit, posant le masque sur le sol de béton, émettant un claquement sonore qui résonna dans tout son être. Il se sentait idiot d'être aussi sentimental pour un objet qui avait vu bon nombre de cruauté. On toqua brusquement contre la porte et il s'empressa d'enfiler la cagoule.

\- Bientôt terminé ? le brusqua Hanji, impatiente.

Le tissu était vraiment agréable contre sa peau, la laissant respirer bien qu'il recouvre entière son visage, et il protégeait sûrement plutôt bien des intempéries extérieures. Sa raideur n'était en rien dérangeante. Passant ses doigts dessus, Eren fut surpris de le sentir rêche, comme si un fin grillage plastifié le recouvrait. Pas de doute, c'était du solide. Tout comme pour son masque, une fine coque – arrondie – presque plate recouvrait ses yeux, mais cette fois-ci d'une teinte violacée. Cela permettait de ne pas connaître la véritable couleur de ses iris, les rendant simplement marronnés. Au niveau de la bouche, un carré de tissu avait été remplacé par un autre, encore plus fin, et strié de trous minuscules. En somme c'était confortable, il pourrait s'y habituer, bien qu'il préfère les vieilles sensations de son premier déguisement. Ne faisant pas attendre la scientifique plus longtemps, il ramassa sa perruque et son masque et poussa la porte. Cette première, en le voyant sortir, joignit ses mains et ses iris bruns se mirent à briller, larmoyants.

\- Ah, ça te va comme un gant, renifla-t-elle, le ton empli d'émotion. C'est bien que tu sois avec nous mon petit Eï, chuis contente.

Hanji était sans aucun doute celle qu'il appréciait le plus. Son attitude désinvolte et ses coups de tête déroutants l'alarmaient, mais le détendaient également grandement. Elle devait prendre particulièrement en compte la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et faisait de son mieux pour le mettre à l'aise, bien qu'Eren pense également qu'elle agisse de manière totalement naturelle et non surfaite, comme certains pourraient le croire.

\- J'aimerai que tout le monde soit de ton avis, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'adossa nonchalamment au lavabo, retirant ses lunettes afin d'en essuyer le verre sur son tee-shirt.

\- Rooh ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, ils vont s'habituer.

Il opina mollement, pas très convaincu. Un rebelle en particulier lui trottait dans la tête.

\- A moins que tu ne penses à quelqu'un de précis ? s'enquit-elle, puis elle réfléchit rapidement et son visage s'éclaira. Comme Levi ? Vous vous étiez pourtant bien entendus lors de la dernière bataille non ?

\- Je ne dirai pas vraiment ça, marmonna-t-il. Mais ça importe peu.

La jeune femme replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et croisa les bras avec un léger sourire mystérieux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cet abruti. Il a beau être rude la plupart du temps il n'est pas totalement con. Ses propos dépassent souvent sa pensée parce qu'il s'inquiète pour nous, et il est d'une prudence exceptionnelle. Puis en fin de compte, lâcha-t-elle tranquillement, dans le groupe il est largement le plus à même de comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Le brun fut surpris et intrigué.

\- Il reste chiant, répliqua-t-il, tenant son rôle.

\- Bah ça lui passera, grommela-t-elle en agitant la main puis se rapprocha un peu plus et ajouta avec entrain : Il a pris le temps de réfléchir, il devrait être plus relax maintenant, d'autant que tu parais bien enclin à apporter ton aide. Je vais au petit coin et on retourne au labo ok ?

Il la contourna et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en lançant :

\- J'attends un peu plus loin. »

Comme elle n'était pas de retour après trois ou quatre minutes, et qu'il lui semblait clairement entendre le son d'un jeu pour téléphone émaner des toilettes, il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, se mettant à marcher en long et en large afin de se dégourdir les pattes. Le stress ça lui donnait envie de bouger. Rester statique amenait l'esprit à se torturer idiotement davantage. Ses pas le menèrent à faire le tour de la cantine puis à carrément sortir de l'aile, et il se retrouva bientôt au niveau des voitures. Sans s'attarder sur les véhicules, il bifurqua sur la droite dans une petite impasse très peu profonde, davantage large, ce d'une petite dizaine de mètres. Il stoppa net, le regard dans le vague. Sa perruque et son masque que sa main enserrait toujours commençaient à peser lourd, à le gêner sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il était sensible à ces biens matériels, il y était attaché tout en voulant les rejeter de tout son être et ne plus jamais les revoir. Fixant ces deux objets représentatifs de mort, il avança un peu son avant-bras et ouvrit sa paume, les laissant choir au sol. Le masque claqua sèchement contre le béton, suivi de la perruque blonde qui s'affaissa silencieusement. Le brun les fixa brièvement puis ferma les yeux, détendant son cou en faisant un demi-tour avec sa tête et détendant ses bras vers l'avant, les doigts joints retournés, faisant craquer ses phalanges. Il roula ses épaules et débuta un échauffement, se mettant en position accroupie, une jambe tendue sur le côté et l'autre repliée contre sa poitrine. Il se remit ensuite debout, écartant ses pieds de manière à suivre l'axe de son corps, et arqua légèrement son dos en arrière, puis le plus possible devant, ses doigts attrapant ses orteils tout en maintenant les genoux bien tendus. Un peu d'exercice était toujours apaisant.

C'est alors qu'une odeur âcre vint chatouiller ses narines. Il la reconnut immédiatement à sa saveur si particulière : la cigarette. Il chercha d'où provenait l'odeur, et ne tarda pas à trouver la source. Trop troublé par ses récentes découvertes, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul et que quelqu'un l'observait tranquillement sur le capot d'une camionnette. Il fallait que ça soit Levi. Mais Eren en était soulagé, au moins lui ne pouvait le prendre plus pour un fou qu'avant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le noiraud ne semblait avoir qu'une participation très peu active au sein de l'organisation, se contentant principalement de se tenir dans un coin en silence. Il était là pour surveiller et agir, comme un bon chien de garde. Un chien de garde capable de faire autant de dégât qu'une grosse bombe. Il darda ses yeux sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lança Eren au bout d'un temps, le silence s'éternisant bien trop à son goût.

La réponse ne tarda pas, vaguement formulée sur un ton ennuyé.

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Je compte pas filer en douce, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, ricana-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Le noiraud pencha la tête d'un côté, puis finalement il étendit ses jambes et se laissa souplement tomber au sol, se mettant ensuite à marcher lentement. Il porta sa cigarette au bec, tirant une bouffée de fumée.

\- J'étais tranquille avec ma clope, lâcha-t-il en soupirant, c'est toi qui es venu squatter et faire tes conneries.

Eren baissa le menton. Il regrettait son évidente agressivité envers le gérant, ce dernier semblait en plus lui en vouloir bien moins maintenant. Il devait avoir ses raisons. Mais le brun sentait monter en lui une certaine tension, qu'il avait envie d'extérioriser, tout en se retenant de s'en prendre au premier venu envers qui ce serait plus simple de semer un peu de grabuge – c'est-à-dire le Chien.

\- Mais fais ce que tu veux, si tu savais comme je m'en contrefous, ajouta Levi.

Il s'arrêta à quatre mètres de l'infirmier, se mettant à tracer un demi-cercle tout doucement autour de lui de ses pas. Eren serra les dents. Pourquoi lui donnait-il la sensation de se faire traquer comme une vulgaire proie ?

\- C'est clair, t'as un grain, poursuivit l'autre. Essaye de te contenir quand tu recevras ces injections dégueulasses.

Le brun redressa brusquement la tête. Purée, le noiraud avait visé juste, _totalement_ juste. Il était vraiment en train de se torturer l'esprit sur ce point à n'en plus pouvoir, à se poser encore et toujours les questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas de réponse.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, fit-il, à la fois surpris et désarçonné.

Le gérant stoppa un instant sa marche, rien qu'un quart de seconde, mais Eren le remarqua.

\- Tant que tu dépasses pas trop souvent les doses tu devrais pas virer complètement maso, marmonna le premier.

S'ensuivit un silence quelque peu gênant. Le brun ne savait, en tant qu'Exécuteur, comment réagir face à un Levi… pas tellement sympathique disons, mais plutôt… compréhensif ? Ainsi Hanji avait eu raison, il s'était calmé.

\- Enfin il vaudra tout de même mieux éviter que tu sois entouré, avec tes réactions de merde qui font chier tout le monde.

Ah, il avait dû se sentir trop indulgent avec lui et décider de rajouter une couche de connard attitude afin d'équilibrer la balance. Pourtant Eren prit tout de même ses propos au sérieux, mais lui adressa tout de même un beau doigt d'honneur pour la forme.

\- La ferme, grogna-t-il.

Le noiraud leva les mains.

\- Eh, je fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Tu crois quoi, que les gentils rebelles bisounours vont faire tout de suite confiance à monsieur l'Exécuteur télétubbies qui leur envoie des fleurs ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me donner envie de faire en sorte que ça soit le cas, ça c'est certain.

Le brun serra les poings en prononçant ces mots, empêchant de montrer le bout de ses doigts qui tremblait. Levi tira une nouvelle latte de sa clope, crachotant ensuite la fumée au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est un conseil que je te file, merdeux.

Eren fit un pas vers lui, menaçant, et la gorge nouée. Il avait mal.

\- Tu crois quoi, gronda-t-il, que je suis pas au courant d'être complètement barjo ? J'en ai conscience à un tel point que tu peux pas l'imaginer, et c'est justement pour ça que je suis capable de tenir. Alors va juste te faire foutre avec tes phrases à deux balles.

Levi avait reculé, surpris. L'infirmier bouillonnait intérieurement comme jamais, mais il se retenait, il contenait cette rage et ce désarroi qui lui cisaillait les tripes. Ce n'était pas envers le noiraud qu'il en voulait, c'était à lui-même. D'être aussi faible mentalement et que les autres le remarquent. De n'être jamais totalement clair dans sa tête, que les trop-pleins d'émotions le rendent autant instable. Ils se jaugèrent une longue minute, les yeux à peine visible d'Eren derrière le plastique violet et ceux de Levi totalement obstrués derrière ses lunettes.

\- Je veux juste…, commença le brun, ayant du mal à parler avec sa putain de gorge serrée dans un étau.

Il baissa les épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas être un danger.

Il paraissait faible. C'était dur. Mais lui qui voulait sauver sa ville, ne pouvait se permettre d'être une personne à risque envers les citoyens de Stohess. Il était là pour les protéger merde, pas pour représenter une menace. Levi, qui s'était immobilisé, à l'écoute totale, se détourna et s'éloigna.

\- Alors donne-nous tout ce que t'as… et tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »

Il redressa la tête les yeux écarquillés. Les propos du Chien se répétaient inlassablement dans son crâne. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais pourtant il avait déjà trouvé un bout de solution. On le traiterait sûrement d'irresponsable, de suspect, mais au moins il serait plus en paix avec lui-même : tout le monde serait sain et sauf. Il avait toujours agi seul, c'était son mode de fonctionnement… il avait beau avoir parfois besoin de main d'œuvre, il préférait largement être en solitaire. Au moins les autres ne craignaient rien, ils étaient hors de portée de la folie de l'Exécuteur.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.

Il patienta quelques secondes supplémentaires après de le départ de Levi puis longea les murs telle une ombre, se dirigeant vers son but d'un pas décidé et tranquille, de manière à ce qu'on fasse le moins attention à lui possible. D'autant qu'il portait la cagoule des rebelles, ce qui le rendait encore moins voyant. La perruque et le masque étaient coincés sous son aisselle, du côté du mur, à l'abri des regards. Personne ne fit attention à lui quand il passa devant la table de réunion et, plus loin à l'opposé, le bureau d'Erwin. Pas même Levi, qui semblait pour une fois écouter avec sérieux l'un des rebelles parler. Hanji s'était jointe à lui, elle aussi absorbée dans la conversation, oublieuse de l'Exécuteur qui ne l'avait pas attendue – quoique le noiraud avait dû lui toucher un mot sur le lieu où il se trouvait… _initialement_. _Avec_ soulagement le brun pénétra dans la grande salle d'entraînement, vide heureusement, comme il l'avait laissée. Ses pieds qui flottaient quelques millimètres au-dessus du sol lui avaient permis de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ferma la porte de la manière la plus douce qu'il le pouvait, puis grimpa expressément en direction du labo. La porte avait été laissée ouverte, une marque de confiance envers chacun des rebelles, ou bien tout simplement la scientifique qui, dans son excitation, avait zappé de fermer – ça lui ressemblerait bien, tiens. Mais il ne put tout de même pas manquer de repérer deux caméras installées dans les angles de la pièce. Il fit un signe à l'une d'elle à la façon cow-boy, joignant son index et son majeur sur son front, puis se dirigea vers le frigo du fond, dépassant les tubes à essai.

Il n'était pas totalement bête, il avait pu cogiter un peu et se doutait bien qu'on le ménagerait au début en ce qui concernait les injections… A coup sûr ce n'était pas qu'une question du nombre de piqûres, mais également de concentration. Bingo. Le frigo disposait de plusieurs barrettes d'ampoules contenant ce liquide violacé étrange, chacune étiquetée soigneusement. Il plissa les yeux, déchiffrant les lettres grattées à la va-vite. Ce ne fut pas difficile de comprendre, il y avait la date, le nom du donneur remplacé par un code spécifique, puis la concentration, indiquée selon un pourcentage. Les moins élevées se situaient au bas du meuble, puis nous allions en remontant. D'un pas vif il alla jeter un coup d'œil au niveau de celle des tubes à essai. Il se doutait disposer de très peu de temps, il fallait agir rapidement. Elle était de cinq pauvres pourcents, sûrement destinée aux petits nouveaux comme lui pour leur première expérience. Il retourna auprès du frigo. La deuxième étape montait vite, à quinze pourcent, puis trente, cinquante, soixante-cinq et pour finir quatre-vingt. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps, il farfouilla dans la grosse armoire à côté, à la recherche d'une seringue. Elles étaient forcément par ici. Il finit par rapidement tomber dessus et, sans perdre plus de temps, il se dénicha un coton et du désinfectant. Il souleva son tee-shirt et nettoya sa peau mâtinée à l'aide de ces deux derniers. Puis il se planta devant la porte ouverte du frigo en fronçant les sourcils. Tout comme les Rebelles l'avaient fait comprendre, ils étaient pressés. Eren les avait déjà suffisamment fait attendre comme ça, il devait prendre ses responsabilités maintenant. Qu'il se fasse incendié ou non après, qu'on le regarde encore plus de travers ou qu'on le rejette, ça lui importerait peu. Parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait fait au mieux, qu'il aurait rempli son devoir.

Il se connaissait… il partait trop facilement dans des délires paranoïaques, jusqu'à se montrer cruel, dépourvu d'humanité… Comme la dernière fois, avec le petit groupe dans le parc. Et il y avait ces apparitions dans le corps de sa mère… il ne pouvait prévoir quand elles reviendraient semer la zizanie. C'est pour cela qu'il devait se montrer extrêmement prudent. Envers ses possibles réactions, ce monstre tapi dans sa conscience. Et les autres passaient avant lui. Il s'empara d'une des barrettes de contenance trente pourcent. On ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre son temps. En un geste expert, le brun déchira le plastique renfermant la seringue, nettoya celle-ci puis débouchonna l'une des ampoules contenant la moelle et finalement planta l'aiguille dedans. Sans doute la concentration qui faisait ça, mais lorsque le liquide épais grimpa dans le tube, il aperçut en plus du violet des reflets bleutés. Il remit ensuite tout ce dont il n'avait plus besoin dans un plastique qu'il jeta dans une petite poubelle près du bureau. Ce fut alors que des voix lui parvinrent, juste en-dessous. Des Rebelles venaient de pénétrer dans la salle d'entraînement.

« Merde, jura l'infirmier.

Il rangea tout en vitesse, puis s'assit sur le sol, derrière l'une des extrémités du second bloc de labo qui servait aux expériences, de manière à ce qu'on ne le voit pas depuis la porte d'entrée. Il avait toujours la seringue bien en main et de l'autre maintenait son tee-shirt noir à manches longues relevé sur son abdomen. Peut-être son ouïe qui lui jouait des tours, mais il crut entendre des pas dans les escaliers. Il fixa la pointe de la seringue posée sur sa peau fine. Si on le surprenait ainsi… il n'aurait sûrement pas d'autre occasion. Il devait… il devait protéger les autres de sa folie. Il devait se protéger lui-même aussi.

\- Allez… » souffla-t-il, sentant la sueur perler sur son front et entre ses omoplates.

Il serra fort ses paupières, puis les rouvrit brusquement, inspira profondément et planta l'aiguille dans son ventre. Son pouce émit une pression tremblante, injectant le liquide dans son corps. Avec dégoût il retira la seringue et plaqua un coton sur sa peau. Il attendit cinq immensément longues secondes puis osa poser ses iris turquoise au niveau du point laissé par la piqûre. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, tout paraissait normal. Peut-être qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant que ça agisse… Merde, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. C'est alors que la peau de son ventre se mit à chauffer, pas désagréablement mais de manière étrange. Avec ahurissement il aperçut une tâche bleue se former autour du trou d'injection, devenant plus nette, d'un diamètre de deux bons centimètres. De faibles courant de la même couleur semblaient en partir par à coup, créant de fines lignes conductrices sous sa peau. Puis aussi rapidement ils s'éteignirent, ne laissant que la tâche d'un bleu pâlot. Eren n'hésita pas plus, il activa son don, et le réseau réapparut en force, plus lumineux. Avec effarement il porta sa main au niveau de son visage, celle-ci couverte de lignes couleur cyan émettant une lumière tirant sur le blanc, se déplaçant. Comme les pressions d'un courant électrique. C'était tout bonnement… impressionnant, fou. Il étudia ces tracés d'un peu plus près, les yeux écarquillés avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'admiration.

Hanji lui aurait sans doute tout précisé ensuite, mais il était loin de se douter de… ça. Curieux, il créa une forme dans l'air, un large pilier allant du sol au plafond. Comme en pleine transe, il avança ses doigts pour le toucher, entra en contact. Il put sentir la surface dure, mais ce ne fut pas tout. Il y avait comme une certaine chaleur qui s'en émanait, douce, ainsi qu'une odeur tiède, diffuse. Il palpa un peu plus l'image faite par son pouvoir, ébahi. Il pouvait sentir cette surface en lien avec son corps, elle était une extraction de son être, elle lui appartenait, lui obéissait. C'était son monde invisible dont il était le roi et le seul habitant. Les bâtiments de vent s'érigeaient sous ses doigts, il était l'unique dirigeant. Il parvenait à voir le pilier non que dans sa tête, mais également par ses yeux. Le tracé était fin et net, et s'il se déplaçait… il pouvait remarquer une légère déformation dans l'air, marquant la présence de quelque chose d'invisible mais bel et bien existant. Eren se demanda… si les personnes extérieures pouvaient le voir. Que diraient-elles alors ? Auraient-elles peur ? Pour changer. Il eut un ricanement amer.

Il pouvait sentir que son corps était capable de bien plus, qu'il n'avait exploité encore qu'une infime partie de son don. Il le _savait_. Il avait envie… d'un grand espace à lui, de créer encore et encore, de relâcher tout ce surplus de pouvoir qui inondait ses veines, qui faisait briller sa peau de dizaines de fils lumineux. Il voulait impressionner les autres, qu'ils le craignent, le rejettent ou s'abaissent devant lui. Mais… non. Non non non. C'était malsain, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé faire, il devait protéger, il était là pour ça. Il y consacrait sa _vie_. Soigner et combattre.

Un bourdonnement vint envahir ses oreilles. Il se redressa avec maladresse, se mettant sur ses pieds. Il chancela mais ne tarda pas à retrouver un certain équilibre. Cependant, quand il regarda devant lui le paysage avait changé. La salle était rayée de centaines de fils blancs aussi épais qu'un cheveu. S'enroulant autour des meubles, tendus à l'extrême. Pourquoi… est-ce que c'était là ? Ce ne serait pas… une sorte de représentation de son état d'esprit ? Emmêlé, partant de tous côtés, indiscipliné. _Anormal_. En décalé. Complètement paumé. Il leva sa main, et de son index toucha un fil. Il tira dessus puis lâcha, et une vibration s'élança des deux côtés, lâchant un son grésillant, qui se propagea de fil en fil. Et bientôt se fut la pièce entière qui résonnait. Eren était empli dans cette onde grave, qui lui arracha un grondement de douleur, lui martelant le crâne sauvagement. Les néons du labo s'étaient obscurcis, plongeant petit à petit celui-ci dans le sombre. Tout comme ces fils représentaient ses émotions, ses ressentis, il avait l'impression que la pièce entière était devenue son corps. Il ferma les yeux et pressa ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Les battements de son cœur étaient partout, cognant contre les meubles, lui passant au travers comme s'il était inexistant. Puis bientôt… les bruits s'éloignèrent, la lumière retrouva sa vivacité. Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, il trouva Levi en face de lui, au niveau de la porte. Son expression était indéchiffrable, et pourtant ses bras légèrement écartés indiquaient qu'il était sur le qui-vive.

« Ça y est, souffla Eren.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? fit le noiraud de sa voix grinçante.

Un spasme secoua le bras du brun, et il baissa ses yeux sur sa main serrée à lui en faire mal, tenant fermement la seringue, prête à la briser nette. Il la lâcha sur la table face à lui dans un tremblement. Petit à petit les traits du gérant marquèrent la stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ? se retint-il de s'exclamer.

Le visage de l'infirmier s'assombrit. Il se sentait à la fois shooté et plongé dans un bain d'eau froide.

\- Je suis qu'un égoïste. Tu as raison, grogna-t-il, les autres ne méritent pas de devoir supporter mon fardeau… Hanji, qui est gentille avec moi, Erwin qui se fait assez de mouron comme ça, et toi… Les Rebelles veulent quelqu'un de fort, alors ils n'ont pas besoin de me voir dans tous mes états. C'est à moi de gérer ça, c'est mon problème…

\- Je ne…, commença Levi, mais il se coupa et n'ajouta rien.

Le brun plissa les yeux, sentant l'atmosphère changer. Il y avait quelque chose… de bizarre. De différent.

\- Eï tu es là ! s'écria Hanji en faisant irruption dans la pièce, essoufflée. J'ai couru te retrouver au parking mais tu étais parti, alors j'ai eu peur !

Son regard passa de l'Exécuteur au Chien.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? finit-elle par demander, la mine inquiète.

Comme l'infirmier ne disait rien, le noiraud poussa un long soupir et appuya son dos dans l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras.

\- Cet abruti vient de se faire une injection.

La scientifique ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu-que, combien… ?!

Eren baissa la tête, gêné. Son corps commençait étrangement à lui peser deux tonnes, il se sentait fatigué. Avec hésitation il releva le menton sur les deux rebelles, qui attendaient la réponse. Levi lui fit un petit signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il devait parler.

\- Celle à trente pourcent de concentration, dit-il tout bas.

Tandis que le noiraud se pinçait l'arête du nez, la brune avait ouvert grand la bouche.

\- Ca a dû te cogner un peu, fit-elle, la voix enrouée.

\- Ca va…, marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Va te reposer maintenant, lui ordonna fermement la scientifique. Je veux pas que mon petit bijou tombe en miette dès le premier jour.

\- Non m –

\- Exécution ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Je te prépare une couchette de suite ici, tu seras sans doute mieux dans mon labo pour l'instant.

Il allait de nouveau refuser mais, faisant un petit pas en avant, il manqua de trébucher d'un soudain épuisement et se rattrapa à la table discrètement. Ni vu ni connu. Ce fut sans compter sur le gérant de Titania qui poussa un énième soupir et, les bras toujours croisés, se mit à pianoter son index sur son biceps.

\- Très bien, fit le brun avec brusquerie, je vais dormir un peu. »

La scientifique sautilla de joie, s'exclamant qu'elle avait un matelas du tonnerre, et qu'ils parleraient demain. Visiblement elle connaissait bien les effets d'une première injection du produit, le forçant immédiatement à s'asseoir. Mais Eren, lui, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si fatigué. Tandis qu'il la regardait s'affairer, il ressentit encore cette atmosphère étrange et bouleversante, comme le fixant dans son dos, mais qu'il ne pourrait voir quand bien même il se retournerait. Il garda les yeux dans le vague, ressassant ce que venait de lui faire vivre l'injection. Il se sentait prêt à s'endormir à tout moment. Ainsi, quand la couchette fut prête et installée derrière le bureau – avec un frigo bien cadenassé – la brune éteignit le néon le plus proche, mais en laissa un allumé. Elle se posa sur l'une des deux tables de labo et commença à rédiger dans un épais classeur. De son côté Levi grogna vaguement quelque chose comme quoi il allait pioncer un coup et partit, sans un regard pour l'infirmier. Mais ce dernier n'avait qu'une chose en tête, dormir. Il se sentait shooté, pour agir avec autant de confiance envers les Rebelles. Mais bizarrement, il croyait en Hanji. A peine posa-t-il la tête sur l'oreiller que le sommeil s'empara de lui.

Ce fut sa première nuit au sein de l'organisation.

* * *

 **Je suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir. J'en peux plus, je veille trop ces derniers temps…**

 **Alors comment c'était ?! Et l'expérience d'Eren ? Vous avez à peu près compris comment son corps avait réagi, avec les lignes un peu bleutées sous la peau ? Ou bien trop wtf pour vous ? Ok, non mais c'est vrai que tout est un peu bizarre dans ce chap, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser… J'aurai pu faire mieux sans doute, m'enfin… je sais pas…. C'est juste bizarre quoi !**

 **Avez-vous réalisé que le chapitre prochain… est le TRENTIEME ?! o.o Waaa j'ai l'impression que c'est allé vite, et en même temps… pas du tout du tout du tout… !**

 **Allez, bonne nuit à vous, je vous fais de grosses beuzouilles ~**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30 ! ! ! On sort les confettis ! ! En plus il est spécial et pluuuus looonng rien que pour vous !  
**

 **Chapitre à l'horizon, bien différent de ce que je pensais ! En espérant qu'il sera tout de même à votre goût… Parce que… RETOUR DE LEVI EN FORCE, AVEC CHAPITRE DE SON POINT DE VUE !**

 **Bien le bonjoouuur ! Je suis de retour, oui, oui, je suis un peu en retard mais… ah mais non, c'est l'inverse ! *bombe le torse***

 **J'ai pas mal de temps en ce moment, en plus j'habite loin du centre, du coup je préfère souvent rester larver chez moi au lieu de me taper une heure de trajet… Eh oui, ça a ses inconvénients de vivre dans un lieu un minimum naturel. Enfin au moins il y en qui doivent être contents que je sois en période d'hibernation, n'est-ce pas !**

 **Sur ce, petites réponses à reviews… Vous vous êtes lâchés, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Et welcome aux nouveaux venus !**

 **sadakomary : Coucou ! Merci de ton commentaire ! Je comprends que tu aies peur, c'est le but de cette fic d'être sous tension, mais j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu seras soulagées, même rien qu'en partie, de ce poids oppressant d'être sans arrêt dans le doute. Eren est si bancale, alors en effet il peut être influençable, tout comme le total opposé ! C'est bien délicat… Bonne lecture, et j'espère sincèrement que tu pourras maintenant profiter un peu mieux des prochains chapitres**

 **Kizzbloo : Hello Kizzbloo ! Oui la drogue c'est mal… mais tellement badant, haha ! Je mentionnerai de nouveaux ces filaments bleutés, alors tu devrais parvenir à visualiser de mieux en mieux ! En fait c'est un peu comme si c'était les veines qui s'illuminaient… Avec une lumière un peu plus intense qui se déplace le long. Purée quand j'explique comme ça, sans ma musique de badass attitude dans les oreilles, ça fait vraiment bizarre… Mais c'est ce que j'aime, alors moi je te le dis, ce n'est pas terminé !**

 **7etoiles : Merciii ! J'ai toujours l'impression que mes descriptions vont parfois trop vite… que je me tape des actions qui surgissent comme ça, hop ! Et pourtant l'histoire avance si lentement…**

 **Fluvia : Coucouu ! Oh mais tu es en médecine ! Je te supporte ssuuuper fort ! Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu prennes le temps de lire ma fiction. Eren est un pure imbécile oui, mais il a ses raisons… Il n'a pas vraiment été élevé durant son adolescence, il est parti en cacahuète, et son esprit s'émiette. Pffiiou !**

 **Easyan : Heeyy Easyaann ! Saluuut ! Je suis contente de te parler, ça faisait siii longtemps ! Non pas du tout longtemps, mais je suis contente de te parler quand même. Il faut que je lise tes chapitres de cinquante mille pavés là. Je t'avoue que je suis en train de me faire les Harry Potter là… Je suis une grosse incapable… En tout cas j'adore tes fics, tu es vraiment la best des best, et tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne les mélangeras pas trop ) Enfin pour en revenir à L'Exécuteur, bah… Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il s'intègre, tout en paraissant réaliste… Mais c'est si difficile, j'arrive à peine à capturer le personnage, je l'ai fait si sombre… Alors ça risque de pas être toujours super crédible, je le crains fortement. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Que notre bébé se repose un peu sur les autres au lieu de tout supporter lui-même ! Cette histoire d'injection, nouveau coup foireux qu'il est trop de son côté. C'est un vrai loup solitaire, et bien sûr qu'il pense à la sécurité des autres, mais je pense qu'au fond c'est surtout qu'il a peur de se montrer sous un autre jour. Il s'est déjà mis en scène en montrant ses capacités lunaires, certes, mais là c'est différent… Raahh je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, ça m'énerve ! Mh… Il ne veut pas se montrer faible, il ne veut pas se sentir au centre de l'attention pour ce genre d'expérience incertaine, il veut juste qu'on le laisse dans ses pensées folles. Mais comme nous le savons tous, la limite est floue entre ces deux « personnalités », et il reste un petit peu d'Eren Jaeger qui se balade. Espérons qu'il pourra aider son autre moitié. Non mais même moi je m'en sors pas, c'est horrible. Mon propre personnage m'échappe. Mais je vais pas me laisser abattre, je suis une battante ! Je m'en vais à la chasse avec mon lasso tu vas voir ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre le biquet. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout pensé pour les expériences, comment ça veut se dérouler, le pourquoi du comment etc. Et espérons qu'Eren sera moins trou-du-cul pour la suite. Pour ce qui est du deuxième imbécile. Levi. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a vu que son corps contenait un petit bout de cœur, hahaha ! Ça m'a moi-même fait siii bizarre de le décrire comme ça ! Ça devrait pas pourtant, il n'est pas qu'une machine à tuer qui balance des insultes… Ennfinn ! Maintenant Hanji ! Je me demande si je ne la fais pas un peu moins folle que ce qu'on voit d'habitude… Elle a son histoire triste à elle, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, ça remonte un peu… Bon en fait ce que je dis est valable si l'on omet le passage avec la colonne vertébrale, qui était clairement glauque. Mais ce qu'on a tendance à oublier, c'est que dans le manga elle est tout de même bien sérieuse au bout d'un moment. Son attitude hors borne était surtout présente au début de l'histoire, mais avec les choses qui arrive elle devient presque « normale » ! (un exploit inattendu) Oh zut, moi aussi je commence à écrire un gros pâté… C'est sur cette longue note qui ne ressemble à rien que je me retire, et te laisse à la lecture ! Plein de beuzouilles sur tes petits doigts (ne demande pas pourquoi)**

 **Rin Yumii : Oh oui un chapitre wtf, mais il y en aura d'autres bien sûr. Moi tu sais je comptais pas faire autant de chapitres, ça aurait déjà dû finir cette fichue fic ! Mais elle s'accroche, elle me colle aux basques ! Et je suis trop gentille alors je la laisse faire… J'ai encore quelques éléments en réserve, donc ce n'est pas la fin pour tout de suite ! Bon, j'ai quand même fait plus de la moitié du parcours hein, faut pas abuser non plus ! Pour ce qui est de tes écrits, j'espère que tu feras du ereri, j'en suis bien pressée ! Je crève même d'envie ! Il n'y a jamais assez d'auteurs qui publient là-dessus… Je veux plus, toujours plus !**

 **POUUF : Bonjour pouuf ! Héhé, je vois que tu as bien pris le surnom Eï, ça fait plaisir ! Alors pour ce qui est du boost du don d'Eren, ne t'inquiète pas dans le chapitre prochain tu vas pouvoir te régaler ! (Je crois. Puisque le clavier de mon ordi en décide souvent autrement de ce que ma tête veut. Mais ça devrait le faire !)**

 **Crazynesss : Wow, que des compliments ! Un énorme merci, je suis toute contente (comment éclairer la journée de quelqu'un) ! J'espère bien que la longueur est satisfaisante, parce que j'aurai du mal à faire plus dans le même laps de temps… Quoique, tout est possible… Mais je ne vais pas commencer à donner de faux espoirs. Pour ce qui est de gérer mes idées, eh bien je vais te dire mon secret… Je ne gère rien du tout ! Ça part en cacahuète jamais de la manière dont je le prévois, donc je fais avec et j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça donne un truc potable ! C'est épuisant et ça prend du temps, surtout que je suis quelqu'un d'ENORMEMENT distrait, comme t'as jamais vu. Je passe des heures et des heures devant un même chapitre, la musique dans les oreilles, à me couper parfois en plein milieu pour regarder des vidéos… C'est atroce ! Enfin bref, au lieu de te parler de mes états d'âme je te laisse à la lecture ! Gros bisous !**

 **Eden661 : Heeyyy ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Ne t'inquiète pas mon dieu, je ne t'en veux tellement pas d'avoir disparu quelques petits jours ! Tu commentes si souvent, ça me fait si plaisir, tu peux pas imaginer ! Bon après j'accepte quand même les fleurs parce que ça illuminera ma chambre, et le chocolat parce que c'est bon… Pour en revenir à l'histoire, ouiii Levi a été « gentil », à sa manière certes, mais c'est déjà ça X) Rooh j'avais l'impression de tout faire à la va-vite en ce moment, mais si tu dis que je m'améliore ça me rassure un peu. Comment en suis-je venue à avoir une idée aussi glauque par rapport à la moelle épinière… Aucune idée. J'aime ce qui est scientifique, et puisque j'avais besoin d'un booster de pouvoir, c'était forcé de partir dans ces genres de trucs. Ne t'en fais pas pour mon sommeil, j'ai tout mon temps pour faire la grasse mat' ces jours-ci, mais merci de t'inquiéter, héhé. Beuzouilles ~**

 **Autumn : Vas-y chante, danse, hurle ! C'est bien de se laisser aller parfois, même si on peut faire peur… Mais de temps en temps faut penser qu'à soi, et ça teeellement du bien ! Hahaha, je suis trop contente ! Décidément je n'ai que des compliments, chuis heureuse… Ecrire des livres ? En soi j'écris quelque chose de conséquent, je suppose que ça revient au même… Mais par contre, un bouquin demanderait plus d'investissement, de tout bien structurer, avoir les idées claires, et ça… Dieu, j'en suis incapable ! Pour répondre à ta question, Eren et Levi ne vont pas avoir leur premier bisou dans le dernier chapitre XD Houlà non ! Des tensions et des scènes miam miam auront biiieen avant la fin ! J'ai écrit plus de la moitié de la fic, peut-être les deux tiers, donc… *baisse le ton* Le ereri ne devrait plus être loin, aie confiiiance. Grosses beuzouilles !**

 **Craddle-of-shit : Hello ! Bienvenu à toi sur ce ship, et merci de commenter ! (Je te tape quand même sur les doigts de ne pas trouver le ereri crédible de manière générale. Révulsé même, dis-tu ? Ohlala attention je peux être quelqu'un de violent !) Du coup je me demande, en tenant compte de cet élément, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amener à débuter une fic sur ce ship ? En tout cas le fait d'apprendre que tu en es venu à apprécier le ErenxLevi avec L'Exécuteur me touche énormément, et m'encourage beaucoup ! J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux je crois, ça pique… Avoir des compliments sur le personnage de Mikasa est toujours aussi rassurant, alors merci. Je voulais qu'elle ait un rôle plus doux, si je puis dire. Mon style, un peu poétique ? Décidément je vais rougir tant ça me fait plaisir… J'essaye souvent de faire pas mal de comparaisons qui sonnent bien, donc tout ce que tu dis là est vraiment réconfortant ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris toute ta tirade sans problème. Sur ce je laisse place au chapitre, bonne soirée ! (enfin ce n'est peut-être pas la fin d'aprem pour toi) Beuzouilles**

 **: Que d'excitation, hahaha ! Ça m'a bien fait rire ! (toute seule, sur mon canapé…) Bon, en tout cas ne t'étrangle pas sinon tu pourras pas lire la suite. Oh mais le ereri n'est plus si loin ma chère… Je n'allais tout de même être cruelle indéfiniment…**

 **Useless person : Rien que d'écrire ton pseudo me fait bizarre… Personne n'est inutile ! (Ou alors tout le monde l'est… *déprime*). Eren, devenir guimauve ? Non mais attends, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est fou. Et fou veut dire violent. Héhéhéhéhé. Pardon je raconte n'importe quoi. Mais en tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, Eren ne sera ja-mais un bisounours ! Tu sais quoi, je verrai même limite plus Levi avoir ce penchant… Ce qui ne sera pas le cas. Bon après forcément il pourra y avoir un tit peu de mignonne attitude, mais ce sera la minorité de la relation ! J'aime ce qui est gnangnan aussi tu sais. Mais vu le genre de cette fic, ça pourra pas trop être le cas. Merci de ta review, et grosses beuzouilles !**

 **Jadore le Ereri : Bon au moins ça en dit long, c'est certain ! Alors j'ai eu quoi, du français, de l'anglais et… de l'espagnol ? Par-fait ! Comment rapidement s'améliorer niveau linguistique ! En tout cas le Ereri n'est plus si loin, héhéhé.**

 **Levy : Eh attends, pas de drogue ! Je crois que mon cerveau qui part en cacahuète en sécrète naturellement… Cinq jours après le dernier chap, je bats mes records ! Et en plus c'est un loooonnng celui-là ! Je suis fière ! (mais j'ai passé tellement de temps devant l'écran que j'ai mal aux yeux…) Eh bien eh bien, surprendre le lecteur est toujours aussi plaisant ! Mais du coup j'ai peur d'abuser et faire du caca. (niveau de langue sublime, je sais.) En tout cas ma petite fangirl, Levi revient dans ce chapitre, donc j'espère que ça te fera plaisir ! Je te dis un grand merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, je suis si contente à chaque fois ! Mon petit cœur se réchauffe. Alors bonne lecture et plein de beuzouilles**

* * *

Chacune de ces rencontres.

Un regard perçant derrière des verres transparents le fixait avec insistance. Puis bientôt la moue se transforma en une supplique, prenant de l'ampleur, si bien qu'elle lui aurait presque fait pitié. Mais il ne comptait pas en démordre, il avait pris sa décision et elle rentrerait en vigueur dès ce soir. Revenir sur ses pas pour faire plaisir à autrui ne lui ressemblait pas, et surtout ça ouvrirait la porte à de nouvelles demandes. Quand on commençait à dire « oui » on reproduisait forcément l'erreur à un moment ou à un autre, puis ça prenait de l'ampleur, et finalement on ne s'en sortait plus et finissait par commettre une connerie. La brune assise sur la banquette dans sa diagonale se recroquevilla sur elle-même et joignit ses mains, se penchant dans sa direction. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu m'emmerdes.

\- S'il-te-plaît, je te demande juste de reconsidérer un peu la quest –

\- Non.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis s'affala contre le dossier. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle semblait avoir abandonné. Le seul moyen pour ça était de se montrer implacable, chose qu'il parvenait à faire sans trop d'effort et avec brio. La plupart du temps.

\- Levi, tu es vraiment horrible avec moi, rouspéta-t-elle. Je te signale que je suis aussi la patronne ! On est censés gérer à deux !

\- Tu parles, tu te fais du fric sur mon dos, claqua-t-il sèchement. Je fais tout le boulot et en attendant je te laisse t'occuper de ta science de mes deux. Alors laisse-moi prendre les décisions finales pour ce qui est du fonctionnement de Titania.

La brune grommela dans sa barbe mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Levi ne lui en voulait pas de tout gérer, après tout avoir besoin d'être à deux était plus une couverture qu'autre chose, ainsi qu'un revenu supplémentaire. On avait besoin de la scientifique ailleurs, pour quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'une fichue boîte de nuit. Elle allait d'ailleurs ajouter quelque chose, mais avant même qu'elle ne prononce le moindre son il se redressa sur son siège. Trois jeunes venaient de s'asseoir sur la table juste à côté. Levi n'appréciait pas qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il parlait affaires. Ils étaient certes dans la boîte de nuit, avec un certain brouhaha permanent et la musique qui résonnait à l'étage du dessous, mais ça faisait partie de l'ambiance. Il y était habitué et s'y sentait à son aise, il trouvait même cela vivifiant. En revanche il n'était pas question qu'on s'attable à ses côtés, surtout en étant aussi éméchés que la plupart des consommateurs ici, et les trois jeunes qui s'installaient à deux mètres de lui ne faisaient pas exception. Sa collègue remarqua immédiatement ce qui le tracassait et fit un vague geste de la main, signe qu'elle lui laissait le libre champ pour agir. Le noiraud se racla la gorge puis haussa le ton, attirant leur attention :

\- Cette table est prise pour le moment, veuillez vous dirigez plus loin s'il-vous-plaît.

Deux regards se détournèrent, mais le troisième eut au moins la politesse de répondre.

\- C'est-à-dire que y a de la place nulle part, désolé. Mais on va se serrer un peu y a pas de soucis.

Puis il s'en retourna à sa conversation. Levi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille-là. La scientifique ne manqua pas de le remarquer et mis ses doigts devant sa bouche, retenant un gloussement. Le gérant se leva avec un air fatigué et se dirigea vers les jeunes clients, une main dans la poche. Il posa l'autre brutalement sur la table, faisant tinter les verres remplis de bière qui s'y trouvaient. Un sourire hypocrite prit place sur ses lèvres fines, léger mais perceptible, manquant de faire frissonner les trois individus. Il sentait la brune qui voulait se moquer dans son dos. Elle savait combien il aimait effrayer ceux qui le défiaient, jeunes ou plus vieux peu importait, tous y passeraient.

\- Je vais donc devoir reformuler…, fit-il d'un ton suave. Ces deux tables sont pour le moment réservées par le directeur de Titania, soit moi. Ayez l'obligeance d'aller voir ailleurs dans les délais les plus brefs.

Les plus jeunes ouvrirent des yeux ronds, balbutièrent une excuse puis se levèrent et s'éloignèrent en vitesse. Quand le noiraud retourna s'asseoir à sa place, la scientifique s'esclaffait à gorge déployée.

\- Tu abuses vraiment de ton statut, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux rires.

\- Hanji, ferme-là, tu vas faire fuir tout le monde, grogna-t-il.

\- Qu-c'est moi qui devrait dire ça !

Il secoua doucement le menton puis tendit sa main droite.

\- Allez, file-moi ces fichus papiers qu'on en finisse.

Immédiatement le masque désespéré reprit place sur les traits de la jeune femme. Avec tristesse elle tendit un mince dossier au noiraud.

\- C'était les deux seuls qui acceptaient de porter mes costumes spécial show de la mort…

\- C'était aussi les deux seules qui se sont crues en boîte de pute, grinça-t-il, ça aurait pu en coûter à notre réputation. Et mettre tes confections n'est pas toujours ce que j'appellerai une qualité.

\- Ppff t'es dur là, souffla-t-elle. Tout ça parce que j'essaye des trucs plus osés…

Il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin d'effleurer ses lèvres en repensant aux « tenues » si particulière dessinée par la brune.

\- Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux tant que tu t'en tiens aux réglementations, soupira-t-il. Après si personne ne veut porter tes costumes, tu ne peux pas les y obliger. Et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir…

Sur ce il ouvrit un petit carré de plastique qui reposait sur l'assiette de sa tasse de café fumante et en sortit une petite lingette citronnée. La table où il avait posé la main était poisseuse, collante de bière. Heureusement qu'il était prévoyant. Il essuya sa paume et ses doigts avec précision puis s'empara des papiers qui reposaient sur les genoux d'Hanji. Après avoir parcouru les quelques lignes, il sortit un stylo de la poche intérieur de son costume et apposa ses initiales en bas de page, puis fit de même pour les suivantes et termina par une signature. Il plaqua ensuite le dossier sur la banquette, à côté des genoux de la scientifique.

\- Je te laisse déposer ça au casier.

Elle fit la moue mais obéit.

\- Tarde pas trop.

\- Cet enfoiré peut bien attendre le temps que je finisse mon café, grogna-t-il.

Erwin et trois rebelles occupaient en ce moment-même l'espace de son petit appartement. Ça l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose qu'on vienne ainsi envahir son chez lui, mais les récents événements obligeaient… Il y avait eu une fuite au sein de l'organisation des Rebelles, ce qui était d'autant plus embêtant du fait qu'uniquement certains privilégiés étaient au courant. Il y avait bien deux ou trois suspects dominants, mais… ils faisaient partie de son cercle proche, alors il lui était difficile d'enquêter sur eux. Agir secrètement sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

\- Traîne pas monsieur propre, lui lança la brune la brune en s'éloignant.

\- La ferme, folle à lier. » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Puis il enfonça son dos dans le dossier de la banquette et ouvrit le journal. Toute cette histoire de suspect lui trottait insupportablement dans la tête. On ne pouvait jamais le laisser se reposer, alors merde, cette fois-ci il prendrait le temps de finir sa boisson. Fallait voir à pas trop abuser. Il survola les pubs, puis s'attarda sur un petit article concernant une réforme sur les écoles bientôt mise en place. De nouveaux squatteurs vinrent s'asseoir sur la table d'à côté. Avec un soupir, Levi leva les yeux vers eux, s'apprêtant à les envoyer paître tout comme les précédents. Il n'était certes plus dans les affaires, mais ce soir il ne se sentait pas de supporter des gamins bruyants et bourrés à côté de lui. La trahison d'un rebelle, voire même plus qui sait, lui trottait dans la tête, d'autant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche visiblement. Il allait tout faire pour tout analyser, pour dénicher l'erreur et innocenter chacun de ses amis. Mais pour le moment il avait besoin de sa pause. Il allait dire quelque chose, pourtant il se retint, s'attardant sur l'accoutrement des deux jeunes. Soit débardeur et pantalon de survet'. Qui paraissaient d'ailleurs un poil poussiéreux… Où étaient-ils donc allés se fourrer ? Le blond, qui était resté debout, s'éloigna en direction du bar, sûrement pour leur chercher une boisson.

Le gérant en profita pour détailler davantage le second individu. Il était assez jeune. Son aspect et son physique plutôt particulier intrigua le noiraud, qui l'inspecta au lieu de sortir une remarque désobligeante. Le garçon lui offrit un sourire d'un arrière-goût hypocrite, qu'il connaissait bien pour lui-même en servir souvent quand il voulait envoyer le monde se faire foutre. Avec un froncement de sourcil il retourna à son occupation initiale, son article de journal, tout en buvant une gorgée de son café. En réalité il observait le jeune derrière le verre de ses lunettes, l'étudiant minutieusement. Il savait que lui-même ne passait pas inaperçu dans son accoutrement stricte, mais celui-là aussi c'était quelque chose. Le gamin avait des cheveux bruns volant dans tous les sens, comme s'il s'était battu contre le vent, et les mèches proches de sa nuque paraissaient un peu humides. Pas de doute, il ressortait d'une séance sportive. Son débardeur lâche laissait voir la fine mais frappante musculature de ses bras, et Levi aperçut même une cicatrice à l'arrière, partant de son coude et remontant sur une jolie dizaine de centimètres. Cela en rajoutait à son allure casse-cou. Sa peau bronzée contrastait avec ses vêtements clairs gris blanc, elle tirait presque sur un mat léger. Au moins lui avait l'air de s'entendre bien avec le soleil, contrairement à Levi. Le jeune se faisait remarquer, à sa manière. En parlant de son allure… c'était clair, personne n'aurait laissé entrer ces deux gugusses vêtu de la sorte. Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Le noiraud rencontra alors deux yeux bleu vert qui le jaugeaient, pas très avenants. Le verre de ses lunettes était un peu particulier, bloquant son stupide pouvoir, mais il parvenait clairement à discerner les couleurs, bien qu'en une teinte un cran plus foncée.

« Bonsoir.

C'était le garçon qui venait de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être avait-il voulu faire preuve de politesse, mais il aurait pu s'abstenir si c'était pour que ça suinte autant le faux. Ne voulant même pas se donner la peine de répondre, le noiraud hocha la tête avec raideur. Le jeune regarda ailleurs avec une moue en soupirant discrètement, lui conférant un côté d'enfant boudeur. Levi se surprit à hésiter. Devait-il l'envoyer bouler, ou bien… ? Parce que, soyons clair, il n'avait clairement pas eu l'autorisation d'entrer. Il avait certes un petit quelque chose d'intriguant, avec son attitude crispée et son air renfrogné, mais si le gérant lui-même commençait à devenir souple, ça n'allait plus en finir. Et il était hors de question que davantage de squatteurs se ramènent dans sa boîte, amenant avec eux leur lot d'embrouille. Le noiraud se tenait le plus éloigné possible de soucis de justice, avec tout ce qui mêlerait la Police. Cette dernière était en effet en partie corrompue, bien que ça soit une minorité, mais le gérant avait le sang chaud. Si l'un de ces imbéciles commençait à l'emmerder il sentait qu'il pouvait partir très vite. Il allait demander au garçon bouger rapidement son cul s'il voulait pas qu'il le fiche à la porte, mais celui-ci prit la parole avant lui :

\- Un problème ?

Il claqua sa langue dans sa bouche, appréciant assez peu le ton sur lequel il s'adressait lui.

\- Je doute que tu aies le droit d'être ici, gamin, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? riposta l'autre aussitôt.

Au moins il le vouvoyait, il avait un semblant de manières. Bon, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte quelques secondes plus tard son « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? » mais comme quoi on peut user de la politesse tout en mélangeant les insultes, ce qui donne un rendu plutôt sympathique. Sa manière de dire les choses, son attitude provoquante… _Intéressant_.

\- Pas grand-chose. J'aime juste pas être pris pour un con microbe. »

C'est vrai quoi, il ne lui donnait guère plus de vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Et ses manies lui conféraient encore même un aspect plus jeune que ça. Ils s'échangèrent deux-trois mots de plus, chacun cherchant clairement la misère à l'autre. Sans doute le gamin s'était pris au jeu, puisqu'il parut rapidement plus détendu et lui tendit sa paume ouverte. Levi s'attarda un temps sur ce grand sourire, sincère cette fois-ci, dont les lèvres formèrent un son, puis baissa les yeux sur la main hâlée que lui présentait son voisin de table. Elle était blanchie au niveau du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'était agrippé à un endroit pas des plus propres – ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il ne la serra pas. Puis il réalisa avec un train de retard que le garçon s'était présenté. Eren. Le prénom semblait doux à prononcer, court et mélodieux. Finalement il resta un peu discutailler avec lui. Ils ne dirent rien de bien conséquent, se cherchant plus qu'autre chose, mais ça avait été agréable. Comme si on avait ressenti le mal être de Levi, la peur qui prenait place dans ses entrailles à l'idée que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait l'ait peut-être trahi. Trahi la cause des Rebelles, qui était certes dangereuse et violente, mais _juste_. Alors on avait envoyé un gamin lui remonter un peu le moral. Ça avait fonctionné mine de rien, pendant cinq petites minutes il était parvenu à oublier ses problèmes. Il en était venu à ne plus faire attention à l'heure, aux gens qui l'attendaient plus haut, dans son appartement. Le message d'Hanji le fit revenir à la raison, lui demandant de se dépêcher, et il dut partir. Mais il fut reconnaissant envers ce drôle de personnage qui était parvenu sans vraiment d'effort à lui soutirer quelques mots, sûrement pour cela que dans une étrange pulsion il fit l'allusion comme quoi il était le bienvenu.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Eren. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il le reverrait un jour.

Tout comme il ne pensait qu'on allait retrouver le corps d'un de ses amis le soir même. Oh, au moins on savait qui était le traître. Et il avait été tué par l'Exécuteur. Comme un malpropre, comme une pauvre merde. Personne n'avait même eu le temps de l'interroger, on ne le suspectait pas encore pleinement, et il était mort. Seul. Sans que l'on connaisse ses réelles motivations. Gunther… Il ne souriait pas très souvent, mais il s'investissait pleinement dans chaque mission, il mettait le cœur à l'œuvre. Les pourris de la Police n'avaient pas pu le forcer à la contrainte, ils avaient déjà assassiné la seule famille qu'il lui restait, sa petite sœur. Ou bien étaient-ils si mauvais qu'ils étaient parvenus à l'embrouiller. Ils avaient tant semé la zizanie dans son cœur qu'ils lui avaient bousillé la cervelle. Ils lui avaient monté la tête avec leurs merdes. Pourtant… pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Mais les faits étaient là. Son corps avait été retrouvé sur un toit, et sa veste renfermait un micro, du type que la police utilisait. Gunther savait que les rebelles voulaient l'Exécuteur, mais il avait décidé de leur prendre en chasse de son côté, sans même avoir revêtu l'uniforme. Preuve de plus de sa culpabilité. Il avait dû vouloir le buter, afin de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'organisation, mais il s'était finalement fait lui-même zigouillé. L'Exécuteur paraissait toujours invincible, intouchable, une ombre fugace qui tranchait tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Il était comme la mort, puissant et implacable. Gunther l'avait cherché, Levi le savait. Sans doute que ce justicier de merde s'était simplement défendu. Mais le noiraud lui en voulait. Il haïssait ce qu'il représentait, il haïssait ses illusions de croire qu'il pouvait tout régler seul, alors qu'en fin de compte il ne saisissait _rien à rien_. L'Exécuteur n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'enjeu derrière toute cette noirceur. Oh il voulait bien faire, c'était certain, mais il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir emprunté la mauvaise route. Sans parler du nombre de morts dans son sillage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, à… tuer autant ?

Mais Levi le comprenait. Il le comprenait autant qu'il le détestait. Lui aussi, il avait été dans ce genre-là. Happé par des ténèbres bien plus grandes que lui, mais sans jamais cesser de les repousser, jusqu'à en perdre la tête, à frapper à l'aveuglette dans le noir. En heurtant parfois du mauvais côté.

Ce fut sur ces sombres pensées, juste après le deuil de son ami, qu'il croisa le jeune homme pour la deuxième fois. Au même endroit, dans cette boîte bruyante, à sa table réservée. Pris dans ses réflexions pas des plus joyeuses, il ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. Ou plutôt il le regarda sans le regarder. Mais quand ses yeux passèrent sur le large sourire du garçon, lumineux, il se réveilla. Il y avait une certaine chaleur qui se dégageait de ce gosse, une aura vive, nimbée d'une étrange lumière. C'était intriguant. Comme s'il sortait du bout du monde, qu'il ne collait pas à l'image de Titania, avec sa tête de poupon et ses grands yeux scrutateurs. La discussion fut cette fois-ci un peu plus longue, bien que toujours brève, dans cette atmosphère à la fois tendue et de plénitude. Un mélange bizarre et inhabituel, mais dans lequel il parvint à se complaire.

Ce ne fut qu'avant qu'il ne s'endorme, que Levi se rendit compte avoir eu la tête ailleurs toute la sainte journée. A penser à son défunt ami. A ce que la vie lui avait une fois de plus arraché. Mais c'était sans doute normal, c'était tout récent, tout frais, et bien qu'il soit une personne dure il n'allait pas couper à la phase de regret – et il en était déjà bien rongé. Puis il y avait ce gosse étrange, qui venait une fois de plus d'apparaître sous son nez comme une fleur, à pénétrer dans sa bulle sans aucun problème. Le seul moment où il avait un tant soit peu pensé à autre chose. Le noiraud lui trouvait un quelque chose d'irréel, comme s'il était issu de son subconscient, qu'il était une apparition. Pourtant c'était bien lui et non le gamin qui s'en était allé en premier pour une affaire, lors de ces deux rencontres. C'était une situation vraiment… bizarre. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autre mot qui convienne mieux. Le garçon se ramenait l'éclairer de son humeur joviale et de ses sourires ensoleillés, durant quelques minutes seulement, puis tout était parti et Levi retrouvait son tempérament maussade. On trouve pas mal de personnes aussi joyeuses – quoiqu'avec un caractère aussi bien trempé, rien n'est moins sûr – le noiraud avait peut-être pris le premier venu afin de se changer les idées. Le gamin était bien tombé, voilà tout.

Mais un autre soir, il changea d'avis. Il venait de sortir s'acheter un paquet de clope et retournait dans son appartement, passant par l'entrée de la boîte. Pour le moment le coin était calme, il y avait peu de clients. Il était quoi, à peine vingt-et-une heures trente ? Il survola le lieu des yeux. Il avait eu raison, une petite vingtaine de personnes seulement étaient arrivées. L'ambiance était calme et agréable. La musique était puissante, mais pas aussi forte qu'en milieu de la nuit. Levi aimait cette atmosphère.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Bougeant au rythme des basses, enveloppé dans ses mouvements gracieux. Ce stupide gosse. Il avait les paupières closes et dansait au milieu de la piste. Le noiraud s'était immobilisé, hypnotisé par ses gestes souples et graciles. Il était dans son monde, coupé du reste, laissant simplement jaillir les émotions que faisait remonter en lui la musique sourde. Il avait vraiment l'air de sortir de _nulle part_ , de n'exister que pour présenter à tous ceux qui pouvaient le voir sa beauté. Le jeune avait cet effet mystique, il laissait cette impression de n'être pas vraiment réel, de pouvoir disparaître à n'importe quel moment. Si l'on avait le malheur de détourner les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ou même juste de les cligner. Il était hors du temps.

Voilà ce qu'il faisait ressentir à Levi.

Il ne faut pas croire, il était très sensible aux sensations que l'on dégageait de la danse, peut-être la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé gérant d'une boîte de nuit. Bien que ce lieu ne soit pas forcément adéquat à une démonstration artistique. Mais en ce moment même, le noiraud ne regrettait pas du tout de travailler dans cet endroit bruyant. Il avait devant lui une scène qui le tétanisait, lui figeait les os. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du brun. Sa façon de se déplacer avait quelque chose d'intime empreint d'une tristesse secrète. Quand ce dernier se cantonna à des mouvements plus discrets, presque _normaux_ pour quelqu'un qui venait simplement bouger un peu sur la piste, Levi parvint à se déplacer. Il alla s'asseoir au bar au lieu de monter dans son appartement, fixant le gamin les sourcils froncés. Il savait que le fait de le connaître déjà un peu avait aidé à le toucher. Qui aurait pu croire que ce sale gosse ensoleillé était capable d'une aussi belle prouesse ? Et qui aurait pu croire que le noiraud allait se sentir aussi ébloui ? Ah ça, surtout pas lui. Et pourtant c'était le cas, il était impressionné et intrigué. Puis le jeune le remarqua, et il trottina vers lui avec toute la joie du monde collée à ses basques. Levi lui aurait bien fait ravaler son air de fanfaron. Il n'avait pas été le seul dans son coin à l'observer pendant son petit spectacle, mais le gamin ne paraissait pas en avoir conscience. Idiot.

Une fois encore ils conversèrent quelques maigres minutes. Il semblait au gérant que le brun lui avait déjà dit son âge, mais il n'y avait pas prêté suffisamment attention et ne s'en souvenait pas. Alors il lui redemanda. Vingt-deux ans. Il parvint à cacher qu'il venait d'avaler de travers et avait manqué de s'étouffer. Ce petit enfoiré était plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait déjà un job, et cet sensation étrange qui s'échappait de lui lui conférait un âge légèrement plus avancé. Le noiraud se frappa intérieurement. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il avait moins, avec ses réactions de gosse et ses sourires de benêt. Au moins il eut le plaisir de le voir interloqué, quand ce fut son tour de donner son âge.

En bref, ce fut à partir de ce soir, dès qu'il eut assisté à la petite démonstration de danse, que le gérant se surpris à vraiment s'intéresser à cet étrange énergumène. A cet emmerdeur qui parvenait si aisément à pénétrer sa bulle et le faire parler tout en lui envoyant un million d'ondes bien trop positives pour sa haine bouillonnante qui emplissait chacune des fibres de son corps. Il n'était pas habitué à se trouver aussi démuni, et… bien. Chacune de ces rencontres paraissait fortuite, à croire que pour une fois le hasard faisait bien les choses. Alors ce coup-ci, Levi se retint. Il s'empêcha de chercher plus loin, de fouiller dans la vie de ce jeune adulte à son insu. Il se disait que peut-être, s'il fouinait trop sur son compte, c'était revenir à fissurer cette carapace de singularité et de mysticité qui caractérisaient tant Eren. Qui le définissaient. Au final ça détruirait son image, et il disparaîtrait. Ce n'était qu'une supposition stupide, mais Levi savait à quel point les rencontres étaient fragiles. Rien que pour cette fois, il laisserait les choses se dérouler à la normal, juste pour voir.

Quand il rentra à son appartement il était bien plus détendu. Hanji, qui l'y attendait, ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il lui raconta, de manière peu détaillée. Cela consistait en fait à deux petites phrases, mais les yeux de la scientifique se mirent immédiatement à flamboyer. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il échangeait avec ce garçon mystère. Il y avait déjà fait brève allusion une fois, en passant, mais ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle était contente, le noiraud pouvait le remarquer dès le premier coup d'œil. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle l'incitait à prendre contact avec des personnes extérieures aux Rebelles, mais sans succès. Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de mêler qui que ce soit à ses affaires. Il trempait dans des trucs bien trop sombres. Eren était le paradoxe. Il semblait prêt à tout entendre et tout accepter, il semblait même être au courant de tout, avec ses grands yeux attentifs. On voulait s'ouvrir à lui. Il était la seule âme qui vive que le noiraud était parvenu à accepter, à en être diablement intéressé. C'était contraire à ses principes. Il voulait échapper à toute relation humaine qui ne touchait pas à l'organisation, mais le jeune infirmier était passé au-dessus de ça. Il se pointait aussi soudainement devant Levi que lui se retirait. Et tandis que ce dernier aurait justement dû, parce qu'il ressentait un début d'affection à l'égard du gamin, l'éloigner, il s'en trouvait incapable. Comme un con. Il ne parvenait même pas à s'imaginer la scène où il le repousserait, s'en était pitoyable. Et putain d'égoïste, parce qu'en fin de compte c'était pour se permettre à lui de se décharger du poids dont on l'incombait, d'oublier rien que le temps de quelques minutes ces charges qu'il devait supporter sans relâche.

Puis il y avait eu cette fois-là, quand il avait déclenché une bagarre. Il avait vraiment fait son connard sur le coup, il s'était simplement mêlé à une histoire qui ne le regardait en rien. Tout ça pour laisser libre court à sa colère, pour laisser parler ces émotions qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il avait amené deux gangs rivaux à se provoquer l'un l'autre, mine de rien, en lançant une simple remarque dans l'air. Ces abrutis n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus avant de commencer à s'insulter, puis ils en étaient rapidement venus aux mains. La réaction de Levi pouvait ainsi paraître pour de la défense pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, il se faisait passer pour une personne qu'on avait mêlé à une histoire sans qu'il n'ait cherché quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'au fond de lui, il jubilait. Il esquivait et renvoyait les coups qu'on tentait de lui porter avec joie. Il y avait bien eu quelques-uns de ces couillons qui étaient passés à l'arme blanche, mais à part des entailles ridicules il s'en était sorti sans aucun problème. Il avait pu se déchaîner à sa guise, ce bien qu'il aurait pu poursuivre plus longtemps. Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plus léger ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était le contraire ?

Quand les secours arrivèrent, il se laissa faire. On l'amena à un médecin à qui il aurait bien voulu enfoncer le crâne avec son air niaiseux. Levi avait parlé brutalement, mais il n'avait qu'à pas le chercher aussi, à insister pour le palper sous toutes les coutures. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et oublier son excès de colère, qui encore une fois avait créé une embrouille. Ces merdeux n'avaient peut-être pas mérité autant… Il s'en voulait. D'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Cela n'arrivait que rarement, et bien moins qu'avant. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Il lui fallait un contrôle absolu de lui-même. Il avait toujours été dur envers sa personne, et ainsi envers les autres, mais jusqu'alors ça avait porté ses fruits, alors il n'était pas prêt de changer ce trait qui lui était si caractéristique. Ce soir ses amis rebelles lui préparaient une fête surprise, il était au courant, donc tout ce qu'il demandait était de pouvoir rentrer chez lui avant ça au lieu de se faire tripoter par un inconnu et remplir des formalités. Il avait envie de s'allonger sur son lit et piquer un peu dans le sommeil qui lui manquait tant, juste de ne pas penser aux événements cruels qui jonchaient sa vie comme des cadavres.

« Monsieur Stone, je vous avais demandé de bien vouloir rester assis.

Ah, c'était cet abruti de médecin qui était revenu. Il aurait mieux fait de filer pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, tiens. Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour lui faire face.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire soigner, je peux m'occuper de moi-même merci, grogna-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Retournez vous asseoir, l'infirmier ici présent va vous soigner.

C'est qu'il était vraiment lourd le bougre. Levi laissa lentement glisser son regard sur le nouveau venu, prêt à rétorquer en force. Mais il se tut. Devant lui Eren le fixait, sans avoir l'air vraiment surpris de le trouver là. Ah, le noiraud était au courant qu'il bossait en hôpital, mais le rencontrer dans ce lieu avait un il-ne-savait-quoi de bizarre. Il ne l'avait toujours vu que dans la pénombre de la boîte, ce qui contrastait tellement avec la blancheur des murs de l'hôpital ainsi que la tenue dont le gamin était vêtu. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le noiraud, ce fut la manière dont il se calma. Il se dirigea de lui-même sur la chaise et s'assit.

\- Très bien. Qu'il me soigne, obtempéra-t-il.

Au moins il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Connaître est un bien grand mot pour qualifier ces courts échanges qui avaient eu lieu entre eux, mais pour le gérant ça suffisait à représenter quelque chose. Parce qu'il ne laissait pas entrer n'importe qui. Il était bien trop consciencieux.

\- Merci, soupira le médecin avant de sortir de la pièce. Bonne chance Eren.

Connard.

\- Salut, fit le l'infirmier une fois seuls.

Il lui répondit sans trop d'entrain. Le gamin sembla immédiatement différent aux yeux du noiraud. Toujours aussi sûr de lui, mais également fatigué. Et plus mûr. Il était un peu là… sans être là. Levi se remit sur ses pieds, veste sous le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervint immédiatement le plus jeune.

\- Je me casse.

Il ne se sentait pas bien après l'erreur qu'il avait commise, et maintenant le mystérieux Eren se tenait devant lui, dans un monde totalement différent, dénué de cette magie étrangère. Levi se sentit stupide. Il s'était imaginé quoi, être en quelque sorte privilégié, comme s'il était le seul à le connaître, qu'ils n'avaient que ces moments particuliers lors de ces quelques minutes sous les cascades de lasers et de basses électriques. Il n'avait pas _réellement_ pris conscience de l'existence d'Eren en lui-même. Il était humain, il avait une vie à côté, bien d'autres préoccupations que de s'occuper d'un pauvre diable comme lui. Pourtant Levi sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet et il fit volte-face. Le brun le fixait sévèrement, le fouillant de son regard intense. Et son halo de lumière réapparut aux yeux du noiraud, comme s'il l'avait oublié alors qu'il n'avait cessé d'être là tout du long. Cette sensation inconnue qui l'entourait et qui attirait étrangement le gérant.

\- Il n'en est pas question. » avait rétorqué le gamin qui semblait bien trop adulte en cet instant.

Levi avait finalement capitulé. Ça n'était absolument pas son genre. Mais il y avait cette profondeur brillante qui s'échappait du garçon, qui intriguait le noiraud, voire même l'impressionnait. Il n'aurait su décrire cette émotion particulière, puisqu'elle lui était même en partie incompréhensible. Ce qu'il savait c'était que ce jeune infirmier lui était bénéfique. Et tandis qu'il le pansait avec sa mine calme et concentrée, Levi se surprit à se sentir plus apaisé. Il se surprit à le détailler. Et c'est alors qu'une idée naquit dans sa tête, une idée idiote et farfelue, plus une excuse qu'autre chose. La soirée qu'il passerait en compagnie de ses amis, à fêter ses quelques années en tant que gérant, serait bien monotone. Elle serait peut-être joyeuse en apparence, mais personne n'avait encore vraiment fait son deuil de Gunther. Ce serait pour le noiraud aussi triste qu'une veillée mortuaire. Alors il prit la décision de convier le gamin. C'était absurde, mais ça se tenait. Puisqu'il était le seul à être parvenu à lui changer les idées, son effet marcherait peut-être sur les autres. Mais en fin de compte il l'invitait plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. En tout cas il n'avait pas eu tort, l'aura que dégageait Eren avait inondé tout le monde, et chacun paraissait plus détendu. Le gérant lui en était reconnaissant, et d'autant plus intéressé par ce petit bout d'homme qui semblait pouvoir résister à toute épreuve.

Rien n'avait l'air de surprendre pour de vrai Eren, c'était un peu comme s'il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait en ce bas monde. Levi aimait ça, qu'il n'ait l'air de ne juger personne, qu'il soit là à l'écouter, semblant _comprendre_ , semblant saisir l'enjeu de tout. Ça n'amoindrissait pas la gravité de la chose, mais c'était si apaisant. Alors que le noiraud ne lui révélait rien. Il n'oublierait pas ce trajet dans la voiture, tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la fête. Il avait eu ce sursaut de regret, quand il regardait le brun assis à ses côtés. Il avait cet air innocent, s'en était d'autant plus insupportable, ça le rendait d'autant plus coupable. Parce que Levi était cruel d'infliger sa vie dangereuse au gamin, de ne serait-ce que lui faire subir ses remarques maussades. Mais cet idiot… Il n'avait pas à le fixer comme ça, à lui jeter ce regard signifiant qu'il ne demandait rien, comme s'il n'était là que pour l'écouter. Comme s'il était sa putain de bonne fée. Et puis… le gérant s'était pris au jeu. Il s'était laissé entraîner dans sa bonne humeur, il s'était _amusé_ à titiller la pédale d'accélération de sa chère voiture. Il l'avait alors entendu, quelques secondes après. Ce rire sincère, franc, qui venait du fond du ventre du brun. C'était agréable à entendre. C'était rare, dans le milieu des Rebelles, d'entendre autant de joie de vivre. Il ferma un instant les paupières avant de rétorquer à la remarque du jeune.

« Levi…

Il sentit encore une fois ce pincement de regret sur sa poitrine.

\- Levi !

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, se tournant vers Hanji qui venait d'agiter sa main devant ses yeux.

La fête était finie. Il était de retour dans son appartement, et il était à peine rentré que la scientifique avait toqué à sa porte. Il lui avait pourtant répété maintes fois « C'est pas parce que tu _travailles_ ici que tu peux te permettre de venir envahir mon chez moi. Ça c'est ma putain de propriété. ». Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment pris compte. Alors qu'il lui avait plus d'une fois claqué la porte au nez. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire, mais son air sérieux l'avait incité à la laisser entrer. Chose qu'il ne pensait pas autant regretter deux minutes après.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voyais plus cet enfant, soupira la brune.

\- Il est plus que majeur je te signale, rétorqua-t-il, peu amène.

La manière dont il le dit lui donna l'impression que l'écart d'âge entre l'infirmier et lui n'en était que plus marqué. Et ça n'aurait pas dû le déranger. Ça n'aurait pas dû.

\- C'est toi qui le traite de gamin, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors qu'à son âge on peut être capable de bien des choses.

Il voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Et il n'apprécia pas cette manière qu'elle avait de parler d'Eren.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras. Il pourrait être un danger pour nous, un espion –

\- Lui ? ricana le gérant. Laisse-moi rire, t'as bien regardé sa baby face ?

\- Oui justement ! riposta-t-elle. Et il est adulte ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point ce satané Zacklay n'hésite pas à enrôler jeune !

Il eut un mouvement de recul, respira un coup puis dit d'un ton bas :

\- Ce n'est qu'un pauvre gosse infirmier.

Pourquoi le défendait-il de la sorte ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi obstiné ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Fais le simplement pour moi…, murmura-t-il, avec la sensation d'être ridicule.

La scientifique l'observa pendant un temps, la bouche ouverte, prête à dire quelque chose. Puis son expression remontée disparut petit à petit.

\- D'accord, obtempéra-t-elle d'un air las. Je ne chercherai rien sur son compte. »

Il avait l'impression d'être à bout de souffle, de se sentir faible. Mais en dépit de tout, il n'en démordrait pas. Il tenait à cette étincelle qu'il avait trouvée, et il était lui-même choqué du processus qui avait été aussi rapide. Il était égoïste. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on risque d'entacher l'image _qu'il_ avait d'Eren. Il voulait garder les choses tel quel avec lui, qu'ils continuent leurs discussions légères sans rien vraiment raconter sur eux, sur leur passé, sur leur vie en général. Il voulait qu'ils continuent de s'échanger ces banalités durant quelques minutes. La seule chose qui l'éloignait de son quotidien emmerdant au destin si absurde que ça le ferait sourire.

Mais il ne pensait pas que ces minutes pouvaient se transformer en des heures.

.

Cinquième rencontre.

Cela faisait neuf jours qu'il n'avait pas revu le gamin, et il ne parvenait pas à se le cacher, il en était irrité. Après sa tasse de café à sa table habituel il était descendu se fumer une clope. On l'avait emmerdé plus d'une fois afin de s'asseoir à côté, mais il avait persévéré, repoussant les malheureux avec véhémence. Il avait maintenant du mal à accepter qu'on squatte sa banquette. A moins que ça ne soit ses amis. Ou encore un abruti précis qui trimballait son sourire partout avec lui… Mh. Le noiraud y pensait. Eren n'était _pas_ un ami. C'était plus complexe que ça, ça ne possédait sans doute même pas de définition, c'était juste… singulier. La clope faisant partie d'un de ces rares trucs qui lui permettait de décompresser un minimum, il alla poser sa tasse sur le comptoir du bar. Pas question que quelqu'un d'autre que le barman la touche, c'était _la_ sienne, elle lui était réservée. Descendre afin de rejoindre la petite ruelle acheva ses dernières défenses, avec tous ces corps qui le bousculaient sans gêne. Il avait besoin de cet air frais tout de suite et de son tabac. Après avoir poussé le battant il alla se caler au fond de l'impasse et se craqua une cigarette. Il fumait les paupières closes, tentant de ne penser qu'à l'air frais qui caressait sa peau tiède.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des raclements. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction, mais c'était impossible. Quelqu'un s'approchait, c'était bien des bruits de pas qui résonnaient. Et sans trop de difficulté, avant même de poser les yeux sur la silhouette, Levi put deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une personne alcoolisée. Tout se déroula très lentement. Il tourna la tête, étudiant avec minutie celui qui s'approchait, plissant les yeux afin de pouvoir mieux le voir. Il faisait déjà sombre, et ses lunettes n'arrangeaient pas vraiment la chose. Sans arriver à y croire, il reconnut Eren. Il titubait légèrement, et sentait la fume à plein nez. Mais quelque chose clochait. Le noiraud étudiait le plus jeune, sentant une émotion se rattachant presque à du soulagement monter dans son ventre, ce qui l'empêcha de réagir à temps. Il ne prit pas immédiatement garde aux ombres qui s'allongeaient dans le dos de l'infirmier. Jusqu'à ce que l'une s'abatte sur lui. Levi ne sut pas vraiment comment il se sentit à ce moment-là. Choqué, abasourdi. Puis colérique, amer. Une haine venait d'enrober ses muscles, les raidissant, les distordant.

On venait de frapper le gamin.

On venait de frapper _le_ gamin, qui émanait la joie de vivre, qui ensoleillait le monde de ses sourires trop grands. Levi ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était intolérable. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec ces enculés de la Police Spéciale et leur cruauté sans borne, alors on n'avait pas le droit de se montrer mauvais devant lui quand il ne faisait que prendre sa pause clope. On devait lui foutre la paix. Et surtout, il était _formellement interdit_ de s'en prendre aux personnes à qui il tenait, même un tant soit peu. Et Eren, le seul qui n'était pas un rebelle, qui était en-dehors de ces conneries, venait de se prendre un putain de coup de barre de fer. On venait de marquer son corps. Oh, pour les latter Levi les latta. Présentant un apparent un self-control qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qui bourdonnait en lui. Il regretta même d'avoir laissé un de ces pourris s'échapper. Puis il y avait eu cette action. Eren avait remarqué le premier qu'un des types avait sorti un canif, alors il l'avait tranquillement écrasé de son poids puis avait enfoncé la braise de sa cigarette sur le bras du salopard. « Va te faire foutre ». Oui, le noiraud se souviendrait de sa surprise. Le gamin qui jouait au grand. Le gamin qui jouait au grand et y parvenait parfaitement.

Ensuite le gérant l'accepta chez lui. Il le laissa pénétrer un peu plus son monde, sa vie personnelle, épiant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. A chaque fois ce jeune téméraire n'avait fait que piquer son intérêt au vif davantage. Cette rencontre-ci avait considérablement confirmé ces dires. Ils étaient restés en mode loque pendant plusieurs heures à bavasser de n'importe quoi, des broutilles, bouteille de vin à leur côté. Mais ça représentait tout. Le brun ne cessa de le surprendre. Ils parlèrent _réellement_ d'un de ses grands tracas. Ce monde de fou qui partait en vrille. Et Eren était là, à lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir défendu, d'être ce genre de personne qui se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait juste. Alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'agir en bête, qu'il s'était permis de devenir ce personnage violent, ce putain de Chien, sans même avoir eu besoin de revêtir son costume de Rebelle. Quand il disait que ce sale morveux parvenait à l'atteindre… Et il le faisait parler. Ô combien il le faisait parler. Levi n'avait jamais autant trouvé à dire sans que cela ne touche son métier de tueur.

Cette nuit fut sans aucun doute l'une des meilleurs de sa vie, se disait-il en regardant le jeune infirmier dormir sur son canapé le lendemain matin. De la cuisine il ne pouvait voir son visage endormi, pourtant il était curieux… Il allait se rapprocher quand il le vit bouger, alors il recula précipitamment. Quel imbécile il pouvait être.

Correction, quels _imbéciles_. Le brun avait beau faire son gamin une partie du temps, Levi était le pire puisqu'il se laissait entraîner. Finalement le morveux avait gagné dès le moment où il était rentré avec son numéro de téléphone en poche. C'est ce que le noiraud aimait se dire, peut-être pour se rassurer. Parce qu'en fin de compte il avait l'impression qu'Eren avait remporté la bataille presque dès le tout début, à l'instant même où il était venu s'asseoir à cette table.

Peu de temps après ça il y eut cette connerie de mission. Elle était pratiquement vouée à l'échec dès le début. Attraper Keith le traître. Oh ce que Levi aurait aimé l'interroger, le torturer, lui faire cracher le morceau sur Gunther. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit au courant. Comment avait-on pu enrôler son ami ? Depuis quand les trompait-il ? Le noiraud avait été si près du but… Si près de le choper. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais ça aurait été grâce à cet Exécuteur de mes deux, qui s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le repère ennemi, avec le soutien arrière d'Erd et Auruo. Cet enfoiré était encore plus maso qu'il ne le croyait. Et encore plus puissant. Pas de doute, il serait un élément clé, et lui-même n'en avait pas conscience. Il l'avait observé se battre du coin de l'œil, sourcils froncés. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, nets, sans le moindre faux pas. Et ils transpiraient la sauvagerie. Evidemment Levi n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le lien avec lui. Il se retrouvait dans ce personnage de terreur, quand il agissait seul la nuit, quelques années auparavant. La terreur nocturne, la mort inexpressive. Tandis qu'il repoussait une attaque ennemie, juste avant que l'Exécuteur ne le rejoigne, il se souvint des observations d'Hanji.

« Vu son physique je lui donne entre dix-neuf et trente-six ans, pour être large. Au vue de ses agissements et de sa manière de s'exprimer, je ne lui donnerai pas moins de vingt-et-un ans, d'autant qu'il a une certaine politesse envers nous – mis à part avec toi Levi, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Ce qui fait que je ne pense pas qu'il dépasse les trente ans. C'est assez ardu de donner un âge précis, juste comme ça, mais si tu veux mon avis il doit tourner autour des vingt-cinq – vingt-six. »

Si _jeune_ ? Putain. Presque l'âge que lui avait lorsque les Rebelles l'avaient sorti de sa justice solitaire. Décidément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle. Ce fut ce à quoi il pensa alors que l'Exécuteur tombait du ciel, ce fut ce à quoi il pensa alors qu'un ennemi bien trop proche s'était approché de lui par la droite. Ils avaient dû se planquer dans un endroit pas trop éloigné, et distrait comme il était le noiraud ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Quel triple con. Le salaud eut le temps de lui entailler méchamment le haut du bras, avant que Levi n'entoure son cou de ses jambes et ne lui torde la nuque. Pour le coup il s'en voulut énormément de s'être laissé toucher. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, pas de cette manière.

Mais putain, _putain_ , la nuit qui suivit il le regretta tellement moins. A un tel point qu'il se serait bien frappé la tête contre les murs. Et pour quelle bordélique de merde de raison ? Parce que le petit infirmier s'était ramené suite à un message et n'avait pas loupé sa blessure. Cet imbécile l'avait _forcé_ à le guérir. Il s'était occupé de lui, encore.

Ce fut l'un des moments les plus éprouvants pour le gérant. Eren accompagné de tout le sérieux du monde, son corps proche du sien, effleurant sa peau incandescente. Et qui ne lui posait _toujours_ aucune question, qui ne demandait rien en échange, qui acceptait Levi les bras grand ouverts. A cet instant ce dernier réalisa combien il était mal barré. Alors il voulut se laisser faire, se laisser aller, arrêter de d'être si peu ouvert. Et quand Eren l'entraîna avec lui, il n'opposa pas vraiment de résistance. Quand le gamin ouvrit la porte et recula sous la pluie, écartant les bras sous l'averse, il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il ne parvenait plus à esquisser le moindre geste, sa voix se bloquait dans sa gorge. Il était juste là, à observer ce jeune qui en ce moment-même lui paraissait encore plus irréel que d'habitude, plus inatteignable. Tandis que les vêtements du gamin se faisaient imprégner par l'eau, que la pluie plaquait ses mèches devenues presque noires sur son front et dégoulinait le long de ses joues, le gérant, bien au sec, l'aurait cru s'il lui disait venir d'un autre monde.

Car Eren l'éblouissait. Il l'éblouissait comme on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éblouir. S'en était injuste.

Il lui donnait l'impression d'être, lui Levi, spécial. Qu'il le privilégiait. Comme si ce gamin était bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, sans pour autant vraiment le cacher. Qu'il était au-dessus de tout ce qui pouvait bien rayer ce monde. Et il le tirait sous la flotte.

Pour la première fois le noiraud aima la pluie et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Elle engloutissait tout, faisait disparaître chaque son, vidait les rues. On ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle lui faisait penser à Eren. Il était maintenant certain qu'en la regardant l'image de l'infirmier se superposerait à elle, peu importe le moment. Et ce soir il était tout simplement là, avec lui, seuls dans les rues. Stohess leur appartenait. Le jeune lui avait ouvert un nouveau monde, celui où il parvenait pleinement à se reposer et oublier. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui offrir.

Ils s'étaient baladés sous l'averse, ils avaient couru, ils avaient échappé aux policiers, s'étaient cachés. Leurs corps avaient été proches, plus que la politesse le permettait. Mais cette nuit ils étaient deux enfants insouciants. Et Levi avait eu cette sensation agréable qui lui avait réchauffé les entrailles, alors qu'ils étaient baissés derrière un véhicule, se dissimulant d'un flic. Il maintenait le brun en équilibre, le tenant par le col parce qu'il venait de l'engueuler. En même temps qui avait idée de siffler allègrement alors que la police était aussi près ? Puis il avait remarqué cette proximité déroutante avec le plus jeune. Il avait senti son odeur fraîche et douce, il avait pu voir ses traits fins de beaucoup plus près. Et pour finir, leur regard s'était croisé pour ne plus se lâcher. Les grands yeux verts d'Eren le scrutaient, comme fouillant sa chaire, cherchant au plus profond de ses prunelles pour y dégager il ne savait quoi. C'était bouleversant. Finalement, quand le noiraud remarqua une légère rougeur prendre place sur ses joues, ce fut la goutte de trop et il relâcha sa pression sur son col, le faisant tomber sur le goudron trempé.

Il était troublé par ce gamin. C'était une des pires choses qui pouvait lui arriver.

Ça aurait dû suffire pour la soirée, mais puisque toutes les règles semblaient s'effilocher en présence de l'infirmier… Levi venait de le pousser contre le mur d'une ruelle, se cachant d'une voiture de patrouille qui venait subitement de surgir sur la route. Leurs torses étaient presque collés. Le destin semblait décidément bien s'amuser avec lui, à le faire tourner en bourrique. Une fois encore ils étaient physiquement proches. Leur souffle se mêlait, leur chaleur se partageait. Les battements de cœur du noiraud s'alourdirent et ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Il aurait tellement pu… Eren lui jetait ce regard embrumé, comme s'il le mettait à l'épreuve, le défiait de ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt sur lui. Mais, avec le plus grand mal, le plus vieux se retint et joua l'indifférent. C'était plus facile. Et jamais il ne prendrait le risque de tacher ce mystérieux gamin. Il était devenu en si peu de temps l'un de ces points lumineux qui éloignait les ténèbres des parties encore sauves de son corps. Et Levi chérissait chacun d'eux. Personne n'avait le droit d'heurter le morveux. Le noiraud avait pris la décision de le protéger d'un halo de cristal que lui-même n'avait pas le droit d'approcher. Il était quelqu'un de bien trop dangereux et de bien trop sombre pour une personne aussi lumineuse que l'était Eren.

Alors il n'aurait pas dû être aussi heurté que ce dernier lui ait menti. Que ça change toute la donne entre eux. Parce qu'une fois le brun endormi dans sa chambre, Levi reçut un coup de fil dans le salon. Une voix grésillante et diablement forte s'exclama dans ses oreilles :

« Allô ? Allô ?! C'est Hanji !

Il éloigna rapidement le combiné de son oreille avec une grimace.

\- Baisse d'un ton putain, chuchota-t-il furieusement en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte close de sa chambre. Sinon je te jure que je vais t'encastrer dans le mur.

\- Attends, attends ! Ne raccroche pas ! le supplia la scientifique avec panique.

Il se raidit.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il entendit la brune souffler un coup.

\- Ecoute, t'énerve pas d'accord ? Je… Tu vois encore Eren ?

Levi se mit à pianoter sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les sourcils froncés, ses doigts le démangeant de raccrocher. Puis une idée vint sinueusement s'insinuer dans son esprit.

\- Tu as fouillé dans sa vie privée, hein ?

\- M'en veux pas stoplait, se récria-t-elle. J'étais inquiète pour toi mon petit Levi, et je voulais m'assurer que l'organisation courrait aucun danger !

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je me ramène te coudre ta bouche de merde, grinça-t-il, puis il soupira. Je t'en veux pas idiote.

Comme le pouvait-il ? Ce qui l'alerta le plus fut la raison pour laquelle elle l'appelait.

\- Il y a un truc qui cloche ?

\- Tu es avec lui là ? Il peut t'entendre ?

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Non c'est bon, grogna-t-il. Crache le morceau.

La scientifique prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je t'assure que si tu continues à me faire att –

\- C'est un terre-à-terre, le coupa-t-elle. Mis à part ça rien de particulier à remarquer.

\- … Hein ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Visiblement il ne te l'as pas dit… Je n'en étais pas certaine. Ecoute, il a dû se faire passer pour un lunaire afin d'accéder à la boîte, mais ce n'en est pas un. Alors évite de retirer tes lunettes, d'accord ? »

Il ne parvenait plus à écouter correctement, son cerveau était comme mis sur pause. Il grogna un vague « oui », puis un vague « à plus », et raccrocha. Il s'assit lentement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il était choqué. L'infirmier lui avait menti, mais en même temps lui n'était pas mieux. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient tant que ça. Mais Levi ne pensait pas que… Il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait toujours regarder Eren de loin, derrière ses lunettes. Comme s'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment le voir. Comme si le brun était condamné à lui rester inatteignable. Il en était presque anéanti de se dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir les couleurs du brun. Ce fut un coup terrible, autant de se l'avouer que de le supporter.

.

Lors de leur septième rencontre, alors qu'il venait de sauver le gamin et son amie des griffes de fous furieux à la sortie du Démoniz, il perdit ses doutes. Le jeune s'enfuyait en courant, jetant un regard effrayé dans sa direction. Le gérant pouvait sentir le sang d'un de ses opposants couler sur sa joue, il sentait ce liquide poisseux sur ses vêtements comme s'il était sur sa peau. Puis il se dit que là, à l'instant, il venait de ternir Eren, de l'éclabousser de sa crasse ténébreuse. Le gamin était si volatile… Le noiraud ne l'avait pas suffisamment pris en compte et il lui était passé entre les doigts. Il était parvenu à l'effrayer.

Mais Levi était quelqu'un d'obstiné. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait protéger chacune de ses petites lumières ? Et quand bien même celle du jeune infirmier était peut-être mieux sans lui, il refusait d'y croire.

Pas encore.

* * *

 **Eh ouais, de la vision de Levi ça a une autre allure hein. Bon d'autant que c'était toutes leurs rencontres les unes à la suite des autres, donc ça donne tout de suite un autre aspect. Cette sensation en présence d'Eren lui est apparue plus rapidement qu'à notre autre bébé. Et ça je comptais que ça soit le cas dès le début, c'était pas du « au feeling », comme j'ai la mauvaise habitude de faire ! On peut dire que lui, Levi, voit les choses de manière plus claire, je suppose. J'ai dû relire chaque scène entre lui et Eren, pffiioouu ! *s'essuie le front* Alors que dire… le noiraud ne sait toujours pas que l'infirmier est l'Exécuteur, mais il sait qu'il est un terre-à-terre et non un lunaire… Je ne sais pas encore trop comment ça va se dérouler pour la suite, on verra bien ! Au feeling ! C'est ce qui me paraît souvent, même à chaque fois, le plus crédible.**

 **Ah, et le but de l'organisation des rebelles doit vous paraître un peu moins suspecte, je suppose. (Enfin j'espère surtout !) #zéroconfianceensoi**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux… D'autant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dialogue… Bon au moins on peut dire que c'est un long chapitre ! J'ai d'ailleurs déjà écrit un tiers du prochain ! En fait j'avais commencé par ça, puis j'ai ensuite commencé à parler de point de vue de Levi. Donc j'ai coupé, déplacé. Bref !**

 **A bientôt, merci de me laisser votre avis ! Il s'agit tout même là de tout un chapitre consacré à notre cher ténébreux ~ ouhlala ~ J'espère que ça a fait quelques heureux quand même**

 **Allez, grosses grosses beuzouilles ! ~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bien le bonsoir, mes chers lecteurs.**

 **Quelques explications s'imposent il me semble. Mon chapitre aurait pu aisément être posté sous quatre ou cinq jours, mais voilà la moitié de ce que j'avais écris sur Word s'est évaporé. Eh oui, le disque interne de mon ordi est fichu, j'ai perdu pas mal de trucs... Dont des petits débuts - minuscules, certes - de fics ereri. Et en plus de cela mon portable bug depuis déjà pas mal de semaines, que devrai-je dire, de mois ! Voilà, donc j'ai dû tout réécrire, et vous savez comme c'est dur de s'y remettre. Tous ces soucis technologiques m'ont pas mal plombée, et je suis très fatiguée en ce moment... Je vis en mode off.**

 **Bon, voilà voilà. Merci de votre soutien continuel, comme toujours il m'est indispensable et me rend vraiment heureuse. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée là, je vais aller au lit, mais je poste ce chapitre ce soir juste avant puisque demain je ne serai pas disponible pour écrire (départ en Grèce avec une pote ! Hourra ! Bienvenu Athènes !). Donc je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews (ça me prend bien une heure à chaque fois, je suis quelqu'un qui est né lent...), je suis é-pui-sée, c'est pour cela que dans un ou deux jours j'updaterai le chapitre avec la réponses à vos commentaires. Et je corrigerai également avec davantage d'attention. Merci de votre compréhension !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eren rouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Il resta ainsi sans bouger durant cinq bonnes minutes, les mains posées bien à plat sur son torse, écoutant son souffle régulier et lent. De légers bruits tranchaient le silence, quelques mètres à côté. Il n'était pas seul. Il savait où il se trouvait, il se sentait même particulièrement lucide. Et cette nuit, il n'avait fait aucun rêve. Peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était aussi calme. Tout paraissait plus... clair. Limpide. Ou alors était-ce un certain laisser-aller qui détendait autant ses muscles, venu de dieu sait où. Ça n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, ça ne durait jamais, alors autant en profiter un maximum puisque bientôt il devrait se lever pour faire le cobaye ou répondre à tout un questionnaire ambulant du nom d'Hanji. La scientifique s'affairait à ses affaires sur l'une des tables de labo, avec la délicate intention de se faire aussi discrète que possible. Bien que des petits ricanements ne s'échappent de temps en temps de sa gorge.

Il poussa un long soupir, se demandant comment il avait pu avoir un sommeil aussi calme dans ce lieu inconnu _et_ en portant une cagoule. Cette dernière était certes bien conçu afin de respirer assez librement, elle restait une gêne sur le visage. Il devait vraiment être très, très fatigué. Même plus que ça. Il se souvenait de ses muscles gonflés à bloc d'une puissance inconnue, mais qui était _la sienne_. Elle avait forcé le passage à travers son corps, elle s'était imposée, l'avait totalement envahi. Ça aurait presque pu être jouissif. Pourtant elle lui avait paru si étrangère qu'il n'avait pas su apprécier bien longtemps. Il avait pu sentir son pouvoir pour la toute première fois, le palper, le renifler même. Mais ensuite la pièce s'était assombrie et ces étranges fils avaient envahi l'espace, ça lui avait pris la tête, ça avait martelé son crâne avec un acharnement compulsif. Il grimaça en y repensant et ramena ses bras le long de son corps. Son ventre tendu fourmilla, se mettant à peser de plus en plus lourd jusqu'à lui remonter le long de l'œsophage, se diriger vers le haut de sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il encore ?

" Psst ! chuchota la scientifique. Eï, t'es réveillé ?

Comment avait-elle pu savoir que... Il fit la moue.

\- Mmh, grogna-t-il.

Immédiatement il y eut un petit cri puis un bruit de pas accourant dans sa direction. Le brun tourna la tête sur le côté, tombant sur les yeux d'Hanji qui le dévisageaient sans aucune gêne. Elle venait de s'accroupir au niveau de son bureau, à pas deux mètres de lui. Il manqua de sursauter, mais fut plutôt frappé par la lumière du néon bien face à lui. Elle était trop vive. Immédiatement il sentit qu'une jolie migraine fleurissait dans son crâne.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais réveillé ? ignora-t-il superbement la question.

\- Oh mais je ne le savais pas ! pépia-t-elle. Ca fait bientôt deux heures que je t'appelle toutes les dix minutes.

Eren baissa les yeux sur le chronomètre qui pendant autour du cou de la brune. Il n'aurait même pas dû être étonné. Il ferma les paupières un instant, se frotta le front, et finalement débuta la lente ascension afin de se redresser. Son mal d'estomac ne lui parut que plus intense, sa tête lui tourna et son ventre se mit à chauffer, le grattant désagréablement.

\- Je suis resté endormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse, tentant de se détourner de cette douleur qui lui rongeait petit à petit les entrailles.

En un geste théâtrale la scientifique porta son poignet à la hauteur de ses yeux.

\- Cinq heures et vingt-six minutes. Il est sept heures du matin.

Il fut étonné que nous ne soyons pas déjà en début d'après-midi. Il se sentait entièrement reposé. Sa longue grasse matinée avec Mikasa le jour d'avant devait y contribuer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais dans le coaltar aussi longtemps, fit-elle, songeuse. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec ton niveau de puissance... ?

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Cinq-six heures de sommeil, ce n'était pas non plus folichon. Il était habitué à ce court laps de sommeil, mais il se savait tout de même en deçà du taux _normal_. Appuyé sur un coude, il jeta une jambe hors du lit, posant un pied sur le sol froid carrelé. Une main s'avança vers lui, le faisant se figer, pour finalement se déplacer et pointer du doigt un endroit bien précis du labo.

\- Il y a une porte derrière ce rideau, lui signala la brune. Elle mène à la salle d'eau."

Puis elle sourit et se releva, retournant près de la table de labo. L'infirmier posa une paume sur son ventre douloureux. Il avait mal, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une envie de chier. Plutôt... Quand il se mit assis, le dos bien droit, la pièce tourna encore plus, le faisant presque perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il n'était même pas debout. Il avait la nausée. Il voulut être sage et se rallonger, mais à peine pencha-t-il son dos vers l'arrière qu'il se crut sur le point de défaillir. Ça n'était vraiment pas bon. Alors il se redressa brusquement, se mettant sur ses pieds. Vacillant l'espace de deux secondes, il attendit que son mal ne se calme. Pourtant il revint en force, le frappant avec tant de surprise que le brun se retrouva un instant immobilisé. Avant de se ruer dans la salle d'eau que lui avait gentiment indiqué Hanji. Il ouvrit la porte, situa le toilette puis sans y penser deux fois retira sa cagoule et alla y plonger la tête, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Son estomac s'agitait de soubresauts, remontant, redescendant, et remontant. Sa gorge sèche était en feu et le brûlait atrocement, y mélangeant un goût aigre. Il cracha à plusieurs reprises avec dégoût, mais cette fichue odeur dégueulasse lui rongeait toujours autant la gorge. Immédiatement son mal de crâne disparut ainsi que la douleur dans son ventre, qui n'avait plus laissé qu'un estomac creux. Les jambes croisées, il posa ses mains derrière son dos et leva son visage au plafond. Il soupira longuement avant de finalement décider de se relever. Son regard balaya la pièce, qui possédait étonnamment un aspect moderne. La porte se situait dans un coin, avec le wc juste à côté, légèrement caché par un muret carrelé blanc identique au sol d'un petit mètre de hauteur. Les deux murs de l'angle opposé avaient été recouverts de larges carreaux d'un gris anthracite assez sombre, où se situait une large douche encadrées de vitres, avec juste devant un grand tapis de bain crème prenant bien un quart de la pièce. Pour finir se trouvait une double vasque de ce même gris, juchée sur deux placards blancs.

Il s'y dirigea d'un pas mal assuré, la cagoule pendant mollement dans une de ses mains. La mine interdite, il fixa la petite brosse à dent rouge entourée d'un ruban doré où son surnom "Eï" avait été épinglé, juste à côté d'un dentifrice. La scientifique avait décidément ses manières de présenter les choses... Mais son intuition avait été la bonne, Eren se serait bien lavé la bouche à coup de seau d'eau, là tout de suite. Tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la porte, il se brossa les dents puis se lava sommairement les aisselles. Il avait un peu transpiré, mais ça pouvait passer. Son ventre creux l'inquiétait davantage. Il renfila bien vite sa cagoule, tirant sur le tissu fin afin qu'il s'adapte au mieux aux traits de son visage. Avoir une haleine mentholée ne lui avait jamais paru aussi apaisant. Il sortit de la salle d'eau le pas plus léger et réveillé, allant se planter pas très loin de la brune, qui jouait avec un stylo. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour penser que des doigts puissent paraître aussi acrobatiques. La scientifique ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, lisant un document bien long. L'infirmier se racla la gorge :

" Merci, pour... La brosse à dents.

Elle releva les yeux de son plan de travail, et immédiatement en l'apercevant ses iris s'illuminèrent.

\- Oh mais de rien ! J'ai bien choisi la couleur ? s'enquit-elle. Je t'avoue avoir assez longuement hésité entre le vert et le rouge, mais j'ai finalement opté pour cette dernière.

Il arqua un sourcil et plissa un œil.

\- C'est... très bien, le rouge.

Elle hocha énergiquement le menton, puis se leva brusquement, le faisant reculer.

\- On va manger ? Je te poserai mes questions en même temps.

\- D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Il avait les crocs. Cette nuit il s'était reçu un surplus d'énergie, puis il en avait été vidé, pour finalement finir affamé. Il fallait qu'il mange. Hanji lui fit signe de la suivre et il lui emboîta le pas, pressé de s'enfiler le premier truc qui lui remplirait l'estomac. Même tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main. Ils s'apprêtèrent à descendre les escaliers mais Eren l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Tu ne devrais pas fermer ton labo ?

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle. J'allais oublier !

Il la regarda bizarrement tandis qu'elle s'exécutait. Et, alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, elle lui passa devant, une main sur la rambarde, se mettant face à lui tout en poursuivant la descente.

\- Il faut sans doute que je te prévienne, il y a eu un peu de grabuge cette nuit... Notre groupe d'alerte de la zone sécurisée s'est fait choper. Les mailles se resserrent.

Le brun pencha la tête, attendant la suite.

\- Pas de mort à déplorer, mais il y a tout de même eu certaines blessures assez sérieuses, donc tu verras la salle du bas a été un peu aménagée d'un côté.

Les Rebelles ne se déplaçaient-ils pas uniquement sur les toits ? Si le côté de la Police corrompu s'y mettait aussi, ça promettait pour la suite.

\- Combien de membres compte le groupe de nuit ?

\- Mmh..., réfléchit-elle. Ça dépend des fois, mais je dirai environ huit. En tout cas nous avons eu cinq blessés. Deux sont dans un état assez préoccupant, mais je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, ils s'en sortiront.

Elle semblait avoir confiance, c'était rassurant.

\- Comment vont-ils faire pour leur travail ?

Hanji ralentit l'allure, puis lui sourit gentiment.

\- Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir une vie en-dehors de l'organisation.

\- Tant que ça sont recherchés ? demanda-t-il, horrifié.

\- Une partie, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Un tiers peut-être.

Il s'immobilisa en bas des marches. Waw, ça représentait pas mal, c'était une donnée conséquente. Il ne se doutait pas que ça avait une ampleur si importante.

\- Beaucoup sont recherchés non officiellement, tint-elle à préciser. Uniquement Zacklay et ses sbires sont au courant, mais ça empêche tout de même ces rebelles d'exercer la moindre activité rémunérée, à moins de travailler au black, et encore...

\- Je vois...

Elle poussa la porte.

\- D'où la présence de deux ou trois enfants non déclarés ici.

Il opina, pensif, puis entra à son tour dans la salle principale. Il repéra le changement à la première seconde. Le mur gauche avait été aménagé sur une bonne longueur afin de laisser la place aux blessés et certains rideaux portatifs, sur roulettes, avaient été placés de manière à leur offrir un minimum d'intimité. Trois tables de deux mètres chacune étaient disposées en U et l'on pouvait y retrouver des compresses, des bandes et des désinfectants ainsi qu'un peu d'eau. Une petite dizaine de personnes s'agitaient pas loin des blessés Il poursuivit sa route, voyant Hanji s'éloigner en direction des cuisines, et sa faim prit rapidement le pas sur ses réflexions. Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'aile de la cantine, la brune lui prit la manche et dit avec enthousiasme :

\- L'ambiance est pas tip top ce matin, alors on va faire nos petites affaires dans notre coin. Si des spectateurs souhaitent s'installer, fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

\- C'est à di -

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et l'entraîna avec elle. Le premier constat d'Eren fut qu'il y avait pas mal de monde debout pour un début de matinée. La moitié des places devait être occupées, ce qui donnait quoi, une quarantaine de personnes ? La plupart discutaient activement, d'autres paraissaient juste vraiment fatigués, preuve de la nuit agitée. Le brun s'avança dans l'aile, suivant Hanji à la trace, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. L'humeur joviale de la scientifique était cependant si palpable que plusieurs regards divergèrent dans leur direction, mais finalement se détournèrent bien vite. Porter le déguisement des rebelles avait ses avantages, ainsi ces derniers n'avaient peut-être pas reconnu l'Exécuteur. Ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables du fond, dans un coin, il n'y avait personne autour. Hanji le délaissa une petite minute, le temps de revenir avec un café.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu évites d'en boire, lui signala-t-elle. A moins de t'en mettre partout ! Ou alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien retirer cette cagoule, bien sûr...

Elle lui jeta un regard contenant un maigre espoir. Eren ne jugea même pas utile de répondre à ça.

\- Bon ! s'exclama la scientifique en secouant la tête, puis elle sortit son fameux bloc-note et son crayon. Si tu le veux bien nous allons commencer ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de son expérience d'hier soir. Non qu'il l'ait oublié, au contraire, il en avait même un souvenir très net. Mais il s'en voulait. Il ne parvenait pas à accorder une pleine confiance aux Rebelles, et tout ça... C'était trop pour lui. Trop à digérer, à assimiler. Alors évidemment il faisait des conneries, puisqu'il était le numéro un pour ça. Mais parfois... Parfois il faut tenter le coup, il faut s'avancer quand bien même notre conscience nous crierait que l'on devrait s'en abstenir. Parce qu'il ne suffit pas d'attendre que les autres nous montre qu'on peut croire en eux, il faut aussi faire _nos_ preuves. Le brun avait du mal avec ça, il ne parvenait que difficilement à agir en conséquence, et il le savait. Il attendait de faire confiance aux Rebelles alors qu'il devrait faire également en sorte que ses nouveaux alliés croient en lui. Quand bien même lui-même n'avait aucune confiance dans le moindre de ses propres agissements. Il devait donner une part de lui que laquelle il n'avait pas un contrôle total. Puis il y avait le petit Eren Yaeger, avalé par les abysses de ses tourments, tapis au fond de sa conscience. Et il crevait de trouille.

\- Tu as pris le concentré de trente pourcent, est-ce bien exact ?

\- En effet.

Elle se pencha vers lui, le fixant en plissant les paupières.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas t'être injecté la dose la plus faible ?

Il se dandina un peu, mal à l'aise.

\- Le temps pressait, vous l'aviez dit vous-même, marmonna-t-il.

Il réalisa alors quelque chose, redressa le menton et ajouta :

\- Et puis pourquoi y a-t-il plusieurs concentration ? C'est en fonction de ce que le corps peut supporter ? De quoi cela dépend-il ?

La brune retint difficilement un sourire devant ce soudain intérêt.

\- Et bien oui, répondit-elle, selon les lunaires le corps va réagir plus ou moins différemment.

\- Je suppose que le niveau de puissance joue un rôle important là-dessus, supposa-t-il.

La scientifique hocha la tête. L'infirmier posa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, méditant. En fin de compte tout avait attrait à la condition innée du pouvoir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, intervint-elle alors. Nous sommes tous différents et uniques, nos réactions ne sont pas les mêmes. Tandis que certains apprivoisent facilement les injections, et c'est la plupart, une minorité aura plus de mal. Comme je te l'ai dit uniquement les niveaux quatre sont "utilisés", puisque leur pouvoir est plus enclin à assimiler celui d'un autre, et ils représentent 10 pourcent de la population. Si on enlève ceux qui y réagissent mal alors ils seront 9.5 pourcent. Tu peux penser que ça ne réduit pas de beaucoup, mais le champ était déjà pas mal restreint, donc détrompe-toi ce chiffre est important.

Il opina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi certain rejettent les injections ?

\- Ca ne s'explique pas, l'arrêta-t-elle tout de suite. J'ai déjà bien proposé quelques théories, mais qui ont chacune été démontées. Si tu veux mon avis notre organisme nous est propre, et parfois certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. Notre corps acceptent ce qui est étranger ou le rejette. Comme pour les cancers, comment peut-on justifier le fait que l'on puisse le transmettre par exemple trois descendances plus bas mais pas à la première directement ? Des facteurs peuvent jouer, le mode de vie, mais en fin de compte c'est le hasard qui va avoir le dernier mot.

Oui, il était d'accord.

\- Le taux de concentration de moelle sera établie en fonction de l'acceptation de l'organisme. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu me parles de _ton_ expérience, dit la brune. Combien de temps a-t-elle duré ?

\- Mh..., réfléchit-il. Trois ou peut-être quatre minutes.

\- Moui je vois, fit-elle en mâchouillant le bout de son crayon puis en écrivant quelque chose. Ce n'est pas sensationnel mais ça rentre dans les temps.

\- Tu disais qu'il était mieux de prélever sur un corps vivant, remarqua-t-il, et ça a été le cas de ces capsules je suppose, pourtant elles sont au frigo. Ca ne reviendrait pas au même que... pour...

\- Quelqu'un de mort ? rit-elle, puis elle réajusta ses lunettes. Non, absolument pas. La moelle était toujours alimentée quand elle a été extraite, elle contient encore le pouvoir. Une fois sortie du corps elle va presque immédiatement se créer une couche protectrice afin de protéger son énergie, qui va par la suite la faire progressivement diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. C'est pour cela qu'il faut agir vite. Dès l'extraction nous allons ajouter un diluant qui, comme le sang qui coagule, va empêcher la moelle de créer cette couche protectrice solide. Le don va ainsi rester actif, conclut-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit injecté dans un réceptacle qui va rapidement le consommer.

Eren pensa qu'il pouvait retenir les grandes lignes sans trop de problème, et encore il était certain que la scientifique faisait son possible afin de ne pas approfondir davantage le sujet.

\- Je vais accélérer, poursuivit-elle. Le concentré de cinq pourcent n'est employé qu'afin d'accompagner les lunaires de niveaux quatre dans leurs premiers pas. Je dirai même qu'en général nous ne l'injectons qu'une seule fois. Je m'explique. Lors de la première injection - Ah !

Elle fit sursauter Eren. Mais la voyant tournée dans une autre direction il suivit son regard, puis se tendit. Levi slalomait entre les tables, venant dans leur direction. Sa tenue n'était pas tout à fait la même, bien que restant dans ces tons de noir de la tête aux pieds. Il avait des Nike, un jogging et un tee-shirt recouvert d'une polaire un peu large à l'allure douce. Les manches étaient légèrement trop longues, si bien qu'elles lui arrivaient à la moitié des doigts. Cela changeait bien de la tenue du gérant de Titania, un excentrique de la propreté avec un besoin continuel de caféine. Le noiraud parvint à leur hauteur et s'assit, puis piqua dans la tasse d'Hanji, en prenant bien garde à poser ses lèvres à l'opposée d'où elle avait mis les siennes. Comme quoi peut importe le rôle que l'on se donne, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

\- Tu te joins à nous ? s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire, et s'apprêtant à entourer ses épaules de son bras.

Mais le noiraud l'avait déjà interceptée et repoussée, enfonçant sa paume dans sa joue.

\- Moins fort, grogna-t-il.

La brune n'en prit pas compte et se tourna vers Eren.

\- C'est Levi qui a accueilli le groupe de nuit, expliqua-t-elle. Il a pas dû beaucoup dormir, fais attention il est encore plus grognon.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer sale chtarbée ? gronda le noiraud dangereusement.

Le brun le fixa, interdit. Il venait à coup sûr de se réveiller, ses traits étaient encore tirés et il avait la voix pâteuse. Voir Levi dans cette condition, avec son air renfrogné pas très frais et ses manches trop longues était vraiment mignon. Surprenant... mais mignon.

\- Faites comme si j'étais pas là, fit-il en agitant la main, le nez toujours dans le café.

\- Bonjour.

Le propre ton de sa voix parut étranger à Eren. Il venait de parler. Le gérant releva un instant le nez de la tasse avant d'y replonger.

\- Ouais, ouais, grommela-t-il, bien le bonjour et tout le tintouin.

Il valait mieux éviter de le déranger davantage. Levi n'était pas quelqu'un du matin, on le comprenait rapidement. Pourtant le jeune infirmier se souvenait, quand il avait dormi chez lui et s'était réveillé le lendemain midi. A ce moment-là le noiraud avait été agréable, avenant même, facile à vivre. Ah oui, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était debout, le brun l'aurait presque oublié.

\- Du coup je disais, enchaîna Hanji sans pression, la première injection sert à la rencontre entre la moelle contenant un pouvoir étranger et le lunaire. Les effets seront à ce moment-là bien plus courts que la normale, puisqu'il s'agit de la phase d'acception. On va ensuite progressivement monter les concentrations. Donc ! termina-t-elle en claquant dans ses mains. C'est dommage d'avoir utilisé un concentré à trente pourcent pour seulement quatre minutes, mais finalement ça évite les injections de plus basse fréquence que nous aurions fait en plus, donc on peut dire que c'est donnant-donnant, d'autant plus qu'on gagne du temps.

Voilà qui rassurait Eren. Il agissait peut-être en incapable mais ce qu'il avait fait ne le faisait au moins pas passer pour un abruti jusqu'au bout du fil.

\- Où t'es-tu administré le produit ?

\- Dans le ventre, répondit-il.

\- Bon, au moins tu écoutes quand même ce que je dis, soupira la scientifique.

\- Oui..., dit-il piteusement.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page de son calepin, puis s'immobilisa.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si tu t'en souviens bien sûr.

Levi avait lui aussi suspendu son geste, la tasse de café à mi-parcours entre la table et ses lèvres.

\- Je me rappelle de tout très bien. C'est assez difficile à expliquer, fit le brun, concentrant ses souvenirs. J'ai activé mon don et ma peau s'est complètement illuminée de l'intérieur en de longs tracés bleutés.

La brune hocha le menton, notant les précieuses informations. Elle ne semblait pas surprise.

\- Puis j'ai créé une de ces surfaces avec mon pouvoir, et je pouvais _vraiment_ la sentir, elle faisait comme partie de moi, c'était...

Il se coupa. S'exprimer ainsi devant ce public réduit qui tendait les deux oreilles étaient assez gênant.

\- C'était formidable, conclut-il.

Il en frémissait presque à ce souvenir. Cette sensation précise lui manquait déjà presque.

\- Oui, c'est quand tu réalises, en quelque sorte, que tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens.

\- Tu... Tu es lunaire, Hanji ? demanda franchement Eren.

\- Non, bougonna-t-elle en gonflant ses joues. Mais je suis sûre qu -

\- De toute façon ça aurait été un danger public, la coupa Levi.

La brune lui montra les dents puis s'en retourna à la conversation initiale.

\- Bref, non. Je ne suis hélas pas lunaire.

\- Dans ce cas tu ne peux pas comprendre, fit l'infirmier, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce sentiment de bien-être, de joie.

Ca lui étreignait la poitrine.

\- Je me sentais tout simplement heureux, continua le brun. Jusqu'à...

Levi pencha imperceptiblement son buste vers l'avant.

\- Jusqu'à ce que ça prenne une proportion différent, maugréa-t-il, grimaçant à ces mots. J'ai commencé à me croire au-dessus de tout.

Le noiraud lui épargna une remarque désobligeante.

\- C'est le complexe de supériorité, intervint Hanji. On voit souvent ça, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Eren se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Jusque-là tout paraissait rester dans le domaine du _normal_ , c'était rassurant. En revanche pour ce qui venait en suite, rien n'était moins sûr.

\- Ca n'a pas duré. Je me suis relevé et devant moi s'étalaient des dizaines de fils tendus dans toute la pièce. J'en ai touché un et ils se sont mis à vibrer, me donnant mal à la tête, puis tout s'est assombris progressivement.

Son crâne souffrait rien que d'y repenser.

\- Et ça, c'est habituel peut-être ? ricana-t-il avec amertume.

La scientifique fixait son calepin et le gérant avait le regard rivé sur son café.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-elle. Chacun à en quelque sorte un rêve éveillé dans ce genre lors du premier jet, bien que ça ne les touche pas autant que toi. Mais puisque tu t'es pris une injection bien plus concentrée, c'est difficile de comparer.

Il s'attendait à pire. Une fois de plus il n'avait pas l'air d'un déviant, ce qui le revigora grandement.

\- Les autres aussi ont-ils... la peau qui brille ?

La brune lui fit un doux sourire, comme si elle comprenait.

\- Oui, ce sont les impulsions électriques qui deviennent visibles. Avant l'injection elles sont bien présentes, mais on voit uniquement celles qui s'échappent de la peau. Avec le regain de pouvoir suite à la piqûre elles émettent une lumière beaucoup plus vive, notamment due à l'augmentation de la pression du don lunaire à travers tout l'organisme. Tout va plus vite, le corps est boosté à fond.

Eren l'écoutait attentivement, il se prenait vraiment d'intérêt pour les explications passionnées de la scientifique.

\- Passons maintenant à quelques précisions assez extraordinaires..., fit cette dernière en penchant son buste vers lui, s'exprimant d'un ton mystérieux qui ne collait absolument pas avec le personnage.

Le brun se retint de taper impatiemment du pied. Hanji affichait un sourire en coin qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et qui d'ailleurs s'élargit bientôt.

\- En réalité, dit-elle plus bas sur le ton de la confidence, l'injection n'a pas fait effet trois ou quatre minutes, mais seulement entre cinquante secondes et une minute trente.

Il put sentir sa mâchoire se décrocher. On partait carrément trop loin dans le domaine du surnaturel ! Parce qu'il en était certain, le temps lui avait paru assez court, mais tout de même bien plus long qu'une malheureuse minute.

\- Ca envoie du lourd hein ? s'esclaffa la brune.

Le jeune infirmier tourna son regard vers Levi, qui le fixait avec un amusement non dissimulé. Sans doute qu'il se foutait bien de sa gueule. Et encore, heureusement qu'il ne pouvait voir sa tête, parce que là il se roulerait carrément par terre.

\- Mais - Comment ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, répondit Hanji qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sérieux. Tout s'accélère. La première injection surprend le corps, c'est pour cela qu'il va réagir instantanément et de manière aussi disproportionnée. Le liquide va immédiatement tenter de se connecter au réseau originaire afin de subsister le plus longtemps possible, soit la moelle épinière. Et tu sais qu'elle est le point clé des transmissions nerveuses, elle représente même un prolongement du cerveau. C'est donc lui qu'elle va toucher, comme tout le reste. Le lunaire va devenir durant un cours instant !

\- C'est juste... Fou, souffla-t-il.

\- Exactement, grogna le noiraud en se levant et posant une main sur le crâne de la scientifique, lui ébouriffant énergiquement les cheveux. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'une barjo comme elle.

\- Hé ! rouspéta la concernée. Ca fait mal, a-arrête ! Mais arrêteuh !

Le gérant laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc. Eren quant à lui trouvait plutôt ce geste étonnant à voir, puisqu'il avait une allure affectueuse. Il remarqua alors que le noiraud était tourné dans une nouvelle direction, un point derrière lui. Le brun pivota son buste, et il constata que quelques visages étaient dirigés vers eux, plus intrigués qu'autre chose.

\- Tss, voilà ce que ça fait de cacher des conneries, grogna Levi d'un ton bas.

De là où les Rebelles étaient ils ne pouvaient les entendre distinctement.

\- La version officielle est que _nous_ t'avons fait l'injection, chuchota la scientifique.

\- Résultat on peut plus parler librement, soupira le noiraud en reculant sa chaise.

Il fit volte-face avec souplesse pour se diriger un peu plus loin, au niveau de la cafetière. Quand Eren reporta son attention sur la brune, il surprit son froncement de sourcil. Il hésita à l'interroger mais se tut. De toute façon ça sortirait tout seul, elle disait bien souvent tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était attendrissant comme insolite. Enfin en tout cas la supposition du brun se tenait, puisque deux secondes plus tard la scientifique lui glissait :

\- Pourtant c'est lui qui a convaincu Erwin d'omettre ton action en solitaire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, dérouté.

\- Oui, oui, opina-t-elle. Chez nous la confiance est sacrée, et les secrets ne sont pas très bien vus.

\- Cacher quelque chose peut également parfois permettre de protéger, rétorqua doucement le brun.

Hanji affala la joue dans sa paume avec un large sourire.

\- C'est à peu près ce que ce petit homme à dit, rit-elle.

Puis elle soupira et se releva, allant se positionner dans son dos. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Mon petit Eï, tu sais que je t'aime bien pas vrai ?

Il ne répondit pas, soudain méfiant. Très bien, qu'allait-elle lui demander ?

\- Il semblerait que tu réagisses assez bien à l'expérience, enfin du peu que j'ai entendu. Mais..., commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il faut habituer le corps, tu sais comment ça se passe, et... Tu sais que la première injection doit être rapidement suivie d'une deuxième ?

C'était une blague.

\- Comment je pourrai le savoir ? hoqueta-t-il en se dégageant.

\- Eh on se calme, intervint Levi qui était revenu. C'est quoi le problème ?

Il se tourna vers Hanji et sembla rapidement comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Ah, dit-il en haussant les épaules. La seconde injection. C'est pas grand-chose, pas la peine de flipper.

Eren manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- C'est sympa de _prévenir_ , ironisa-t-il.

Le noiraud se rapprocha un peu plus, menaçant.

\- Ouais, "prévenir", parlons-en tiens, du con.

\- Qu- C'est toi qui m'a incité à agir de la sorte tu sais, riposta le plus jeune. Avec tes belles paroles !

\- Baisse d'un ton abruti, siffla l'autre. Comment j'aurai pu savoir que tu prendrais autant les devants ?

Au moins il ne niait pas en bloc. L'infirmier croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

\- T'aurais pu t'abstenir dans ce cas.

\- T'as raison je m'en souviendrai, grogna le gérant. Un péteux comme toi avec un demi cerveau peut pas analyser la moindre information sans faire de la merde.

Les muscles du brun se tendirent. Il se tourna vers Hanji, furieux :

\- Ce serait possible que le chiot arrête d'aboyer ? Je comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il jappe.

Il put remarquer une veine palpiter sur le front du gérant. Tant mieux, cela signifiait qu'il le faisait chier. Mais il l'avait mérité, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi... Peu avenant. Ironique. Agaçant. Ca ne collait pas avec l'image du Levi qu'Eren Yaeger connaissait.

\- Putain, commença ce dernier, je te -

\- Stop, stop ! s'exclama la brune, s'interposant entre eux.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de l'infirmier et le retourna, l'entraînant dans un direction opposée. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres, Levi sur les talons qui ruminait dans sa barbe.

\- Tu dois savoir qu'il est très susceptible au réveil, lui chuchota Hanji sans être très discrète.

\- A croire qu'il vient de se réveiller à chaque fois que je le vois, marmonna le brun.

La scientifique ne put retenir un rire, puis continua de l'entraîner vers son labo. L'infirmier n'avait que peu de temps pour réfléchir, il n'avait même pas de réponse à donner quant à cette seconde injection. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était lui qui avait eu son stupide coup de tête, lui qui avait enclenché cette suite d'événements. Il avait réagi trop vite, il avait pensé aux autres qui étaient en danger s'ils étaient dans les parages, mais au fond, surtout, il avait pensé à lui. Il n'aimait pas être seul mais recherchait la solitude. Il voulait tenir éloigné un maximum de monde de l'Exécuteur, et pourtant avoir une nouvelle compagnie lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait se permettre de la rechercher. Cependant il avait peur. _Peur_. Ce mot était âpre, avec une saveur amer. Et son corps s'en remplissait petit à petit, se faisait ensevelir par ce sentiment répugnant. Quel con. Heureusement il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait et ne savait faire : reculer. Il prendrait ses responsabilités, la scientifique lui ferait cette fichue injection et point final. Il n'avait même pas son mot à dire, bien qu'il ne soit en rien forcé. C'était une question de fierté et de redevance. Eren leur devait pas mal aux Rebelles. Ils parvinrent au laboratoire. Hanji se dirigea vers le fond, puis dans un grincement désagréable elle fit glisser jusque devant son bureau un de ces fauteuils expérimentaux blancs, avec dossier ajustable.

\- Je t'en prie, mets-toi à ton aise, lui dit-elle en exécutant une petite courbette.

Avec la lenteur d'un chat méfiant il s'approcha.

\- J'aurai besoin que tu soulèves ton tee-shirt, ajouta la scientifique, qui farfouillait dans un placard.

Eren jeta un bref coup d'œil à Levi, qui rôdait pas loin. Ce dernier surprit son visage tourné vers lui et lâcha un soupir.

\- Je me casse en bas, dis-moi quand c'est fini la folle.

Le brun, un peu affolé de le voir commencer à partir, se précipita lui attraper le poignet.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il desserra son emprise aussitôt que le gérant avait fait volte-face, surpris. Il détourna un peu le menton, gêné, les lèvres pincées sous sa cagoule. Pourtant il parvint à articuler d'un ton suffisamment ferme, sans avoir l'air trop pitoyable :

\- Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

Il avait besoin de lui. Levi était fort, il saurait réagir en cas de pépin ou de... il ne savait trop quoi. Puis il y avait autre chose. Le noiraud représentait cette _présence_ rassurante. Parce qu'il était puissant certes, mais surtout parce qu'Eren le connaissait. Il savait qu'il avait bon fond, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. A lui... à lui il pouvait bien lui accorder un bout de sa confiance, même minime. Mais pour l'infirmier ça représentait déjà beaucoup. Levi le contourna et cinq petites secondes après survenait le raclement contre le carrelage d'un des tabourets hauts du labo.

\- J'ai cru entendre une marque de politesse, je dois avoir halluciné, fit ce dernier, puis il ajouta à l'adresse d'Hanji : Me fais pas perdre mon temps scientifique de mes deux.

\- T'inquiète pas, répliqua celle-ci, resserrant sa queue de cheval prestement, lui créant quelques bosses supplémentaires sur le sommet du crâne. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Eï, tu viens ?

Eren alla s'installer tranquillement dans le fauteuil. Il raide mais plutôt confortable, il ne s'y sentait pas trop mal. Et c'était reparti pour un tour au pays des merveilles... Bien que dans ce monde-là il y ait bien plus qu'une méchante reine guillotine.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre ! Il était plutôt posé, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit passé grand-chose. Peut-être un tout petit rapprochement entre L'Exécuteur et le Chien. J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il va se dérouler dans le prochain, et nous allons normalement retrouver... *roulement de tambour* Eren et Levi ! Après comme vous le savez, je décide d'un truc mais quand j'écris je termine bien souvent par pondre tout autre chose !**

 **Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont !**

 **Plein de beuzouilles**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bien le bonjour… Mhhh… Que dire comme excuse ?**

 **Je suis partie une semaine en vacances entre potes, et ce mois-ci je passe tous mes concours infirmiers, quatre au total. Dont un demain à Grenoble(Enfin là je poste un jour après, donc j'ai eu mon concours ce matin et ça s'est plutôt bien passé). Puis Clermont, Chambéry et Lyon.**

 **Désolée de n'être pas revenue plus tôt, vraiment vraiment désolée, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous partis… ! J'ai écrit ce chap en à peu près trois jours, ça va. Je sais que j'étais partie sur une bonne lancée, mais avec ci et ça je n'ai pas posté avant. Enfin le principal est que je sois revenue je suppose ! Et je le répète, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée !**

 **Nous voici donc au chapitre 32 ! Dur ou non à croire, dans dix jours ça fera UN AN que j'aurai commencé cette fic. Ouch !**

 **/ ! \ Pour ce qui est des commentaires du chapitre précédent, j'ai commencé à répondre. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça, du coup ça me prend un peu de temps, mais je suis super heureuse !**

 **Sur ce, tites réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kizzbloo : Coucou toi ! Alors ma foi oui, Hanji s'éclate bien avec le petit Eren, de toute façon tout ce qui touche à la science la passionne, donc c'est pas compliqué ! Hahaha, c'est vrai que pour le coup je me suis pas mal amusée, à mettre des manches trop longues à Levi ! Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'avais cette image qui me hantait… et puis le QG des rebelles est un peu sa maison, aussi, et on sait tous comme chez soi on aime être confortable… Personnellement j'aime me mettre à l'aise comme un poisson quand je suis sur mon canap, à nager dans mes vêtements (ça sonnerait presque bien). La Grèce était super, il y a tellement de petites rues qu'on s'est perdues plusieurs fois ! Mais ça nous as permis de découvrir de nouvelles choses, alors je me plains pas… Et ça m'a aussi permis de me muscler les mollets ! Bref bref. Il me semble bien que c'est toi qui m'aies posé des questions à propos de la musique… Oui j'ai vérifié, c'est bien ça ! Du coup j'en profite pour te répondre à ton commentaire du chapitre 30, puisque j'ai la tête dans mes musiques. Dooonc pour tout ce qui est moments émouvants, les scènes sous la pluie, la nostalgie, la peur, et en fait à peu près TOUT ce que j'écris se fait sous de la musique épic. Je peux ainsi te citer les lignes principales, avec deux ou trois titres : Audiomachine (An unfinished life, The truth, Guardians at the gate), Mattia Cupelli (Age of extinction, His greatest battle begins), Sonic Machine (age of dragons), Hans Zimmer (Time)(modern warfare 2 : Opening titles, Coup de grace), Immediate (Destiny of the chosen), Sia (Breathe me), Two steps from hell (j'y écoute à peu près tous les titres). Pffiioouu voilà donc mes titres principaux ! Peut-être pas le style auquel tu t'attendais ! Pour ce qui est des moments de bataille et folie j'écoute ça aussi, mais ça m'arrive aussi de mettre un peu de boum boum. Petite liste rapide : Upgrade (ami and tami), Capital Monkey (Tomorrow, Brainsurf, Mind Games, 505), Dizzee Rascals (Bonkers), Zen Mechanics (Naked stoned and exalted), Armin van Buuren (Belter), Hilight Tribe (Shankara, Free Tibet Vini Vici remix, Esperanza), Neelix (Make up). BON. Je m'arrête là. M'enfin en gros tu vois, hahaha ! Sinon en ce moment, chose étonnante, j'écoute un groupe coréen. Je ne suis pas fan de la kpop, mais eux… Ce sont mes bébés. Ils sont connus, tu as peut-être entendu parler des BTS. Allez grosses beuzouilles et merci beaucoup de ta fidélité ! (Purée ça t'a fait une réponse de dix pieds de long !)**

 **Grimmy06 : Ouiii les ordis sont rageants ! Maintenant je suis sur l'ancien de mon frère, qui est leennt. Mais ça peut aller pour le moment, alors je fais avec. Merci de tes encouragements ça me fait bien plaisir ! Je vais essayer de caler de nouveau une tenue kiki pour Levi puisque tu as l'air d'apprécier, haha !**

 **Fluvia : Hello ! Oui j'ai bien profité de mes vacances, merci ! Alors moi je suis en prépa aux concours infirmiers, elle ne dure que six mois. Je n'ai plus que quatre semaines de cours pour avril et terminé ! Gros bisous**

 **Elylo : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'habiller Levi de manière mignonne… J'ai craqué, j'en avais trop envie. Eren ne va pas trop tarder à se dévoiler je pense, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas d'un Levi dominant XD Je compte les mettre à peu près sur un pied d'égalité, avec un Eren qui fait tourner le monde en bourrique ! Bonne fin de journée à toi**

 **Emilie : Ouuh des questions à gogo ! Ca ne me dérange absolument pas d'y répondre, au contraire, le seul truc c'est que… et bien… Je ne veux pas spoiler, donc comment faire ! Ce que je peux te dire, et bien c'est qu'elles trouveront chacune une réponse ! Pour ce qui est du Ereri, mwhéhéhé, il est plus proche que vous ne le croyez… Tes compliments me font extrêmement plaisir, je sens mon petit cœur qui se serre. Te voir accrochée à ma fic me touche beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. En espérant tout de même que tes soucis auront rapidement une fin, parfois un surplus ça achève. En tout casne t'inquiète ma petite Emilie, quand l'Exécuteur se terminera (et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite… Mais j'ai fait plus de la moitié hein, promis !), et bien j'ai déjà d'autres histoires en tête ! Bye bye**

 **Meekattsu : MAIS elle est là la suite ! Pardon pour l'attente. Pardon. Pardon. Mille Pardon. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre… Le prochain sera là dans pas trop longtemps cette fois-ci, ne t'inquiète surtout pas !**

 **D4rk Lili : Bien le bonjour ! C'est tout à fait vrai, Eren et Levi se ressemblent pas mal, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils se sentent si proches. Nous les retrouvons dans ce chapitre, que j'espère tu aimeras. Gros beuzous**

 **Easyan : Coucou, ça faisait longtemps ! Le QG est toujours présent dans ce chapitre, bien qu'on reste dans le labo ne notre très chère Hanji. Moi aussi j'adore notre petite scientifique, et c'est vrai qu'après quelques commentaires j'ai vraiment réalisé que je lui avais donné une facette maternelle dans ma fiction… Qui aurait pu la voir comme ça, mon dieu… Mais si ça convient alors je suis rassurée ! Pardon d'avoir mis du temps à poster, je me suis laissée aller. En tout cas je n'ai pas oublié tes histoires ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à lire depuis quelques semaines, je sais pas trop pourquoi, glaglaglah. Merci d'être toujours là, des beuzouilles**

 **Rin Yumii : Hello ! Oui je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de mettre Levi dans une tenue trop large… Trop attendrissant. Hourra pour ton nouvel ordi ! Je suis vraiment vraiment pressée de te lire ! *yeux en étoiles***

 **Roselissa : Tu as dû faire de la réécriture toi aussi ? Compatissons ensemble ! Ce sont les pires moments pour un auteur… Pour ce qui est de mon scénario j'ai une ligne principale, avec quelques éléments ici et là, en revanche je ne prévois pas tout à l'avance, sinon écrire risque de me lasser un peu… C'est parfois dur de fonctionner comme ça, mais ça me met dans de meilleures conditions ! Haha, oui je connais cette attente de la suite de What's eating you, mais si tu veux savoir je suis allée la lire du côté de l'auteur original, en anglais ! Et puis bon, la publication reste assez lente… Dure, dur ! Gros bisoouus**

 **Eden661 : Coucou Eden ! Merci pour mon ordi… Ce sal***… Jamais je n'oublierai toute ma haine envers lui, JAMAIS. En tout cas je n'ai visiblement pas retenu la leçon parce que je continue de ne pas sauvegarder sur clé usb. Je l'ai fait récemment pour mon téléphone portable, et devine quoi ? J'ai perdu 500 photos… J'ai la poisse, je sais pas… Enfin bon je me console en me disant que de toute façon je ne les regardais pas vraiment. Tu as relu le chapitre ? Aaww trop mignooon, je t'adooore. Vraiment tes commentaires m'épatent à chaque fois, ils me ravivent la flamme ! J'ai l'impression que tu trouves Tout drôle, ça me ferait presque rire aussi du coup… Vaut mieux ça qu'en pleurer ! Ah oui du coup je t'avais pas dit ? Les lunaires existent réellement, mais se cachent parmi la population depuis le dernier quart du premier millénaire avant JC. Bon, au lieu de rajouter d'autres bêtises je te dis à très vite ! Plein de beuzouilles**

 **Nekoko 3 : Je continuerai à t'appeler par ce pseudo, j'y suis trop habituée… Et je le trouve toouut meugnon. J'adore les explications scientifiques *-* Du coup ça peut arriver que les expériences de notre Hanji prennent un peu le pas sur l'action, m'enfin bon… faut écrire ce qu'on aime ! Puis oui, j'aime notre scientifique aussi, je ne peux pas le cacher. Je fais attendre tout le monde, autant pour Ereri que la révélation sur Eren, et puis… tout le reste. Mon dieu pardon. Je suis cruelle, méchante. Mais bon, c'est la vie, il faut bien des gens mauvais pour s'amuser un peu ! J'arrête de dire des âneries et je te laisse à ta lecture, plein de beuzous**

 **Autumn : Toi aussi tu aimes Hanji ? Raaaah décidément je suis bien contente ! Ça me met de bon poil pour la soirée ! En tout cas tu as raison, il faudrait que je la remette bientôt avec Eren Jaeger, à se faire l'une de leurs soirées débiles. Ouuiii Eren et Levi sont de retour ! Pour ce chapitre et le prochain ! Voilà, sur un plateau d'argent, tout bien frais. Le moment jaloux avec Jean, je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas faire tarder ça. Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, groooos bizzoouuus**

 **: Salut layla, bienvenu du côté de SNK, bienvenu dans le monde du Ereri ! Comment se passe tes lectures, tu trouves suffisamment de quoi te mettre sous la dent ? En tout cas, waaa… tu as lu L'Exécuteur combien de fois en sept jours ? Parce que la fic commence à faire quelques pages là quand même ! Alors, passons aux petites explications… Carla a été tuée par Necro, le surnom d'un type que l'équipe de Grisha traquait depuis pas mal de temps. Donc ce n'est** _ **un**_ **Necro, mais juste Necro, une personne en chaire et en os ! J'ai peut-être fait une erreur quelque part, avec un « un » qui se baladait, mais j'ai en tout cas bien précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une personne il me semble :) Tu sais quoi je vais rejeter un coup d'œil dans la soirée au premier chapitre, pour ne pas te dire n'importe quoi ! Le sujet de la mort de Carla reviendra de toute façon un peu sur le tapis, on sait à quel point Eren a des soucis avec ses parents… Je n'ai toujours pas parlé de Charlie, puisque tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, j'avance trrrèès lentement, je passe peut-être trop de temps à décrire des scènes… Mais j'y peux riieen ça le fait tout seul ! Le moment des révélations approche de toute façon, je vais faire mon possible afin de ne pas m'éparpiller. Hahaha, mon dieu ! Je ris en lisant « bouffage de bouche » ! Ça aussi ça va pas trop traîner, pas d'inquiétude à te faire ! Un grand merci pour ton commentaire, je t'envoie plein de beuzous.**

 **Titilia : Ooh, c'est tout mignon comme pseudo… Pardon d'avoir mis du temps à revenir, mais je suis de retour ! Ne meurs pas ! Attends au moins la fin de l'histoire ! En tout cas j'espère que tu seras un minimum convaincue avec ce chapitre, même s'il n'y pas grand-chose.**

* * *

C'était froid. Il pouvait sentir ce contact glacial même à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt noir. Pendant un instant il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il était ainsi entravé. Tout ne tarda pas à lui revenir, il s'agissait là d'une mesure de sécurité. Non pas pour les autres mais pour lui. Hanji le lui avait bien fait comprendre, lors de la seconde prise on pouvait avoir des pertes d'équilibre importantes durant les cinq premières minutes. Ainsi, quand bien même il était à demi allongé, il risquait de glisser. Et il valait mieux éviter tout contact humain, d'où le pourquoi de cette ceinture sur le bas de son ventre. Le dossier du fauteuil avait été abaissé si bien que son corps avait un angle atteignant au moins les cent-cinquante degrés. De chaque côté de sa tête deux petits coussins étaient légèrement surélevés, de façon à le maintenir bien droit au cas où il se mettrait à vaciller. La ceinture pouvait s'ouvrir manuellement et était solide, en acier. Il n'aurait ainsi pas à s'inquiéter s'il devait s'extirper du fauteuil en toute urgence, comme pour... vomir. Il se rappelait parfaitement du coup de ce matin, du goût aigre et brûlant dans sa gorge. Répugnant.

« Eï, intervint la scientifique, un coton dans les mains. Je peux relever ton tee-shirt ? A moins que tu ne préfères t'en occuper toi-même.

Il avait du mal à bouger ses muscles, chaque fibre de son corps était crispée au possible. Avec raideur il hocha la tête. Hanji afficha un petit sourire rassurant et joyeux, mais ça ne le rassura pas pour autant. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pour elle, le dilemme n'était pas aussi grand.

Eren ne montrait pas son corps.

Il ne prenait pas de douche avec ses anciens conjoints.

Il se débrouillait pour baiser de manière à ce qu'on ne voit pas son dos.

S'il fallait prendre quelqu'un à quatre pattes ça ne serait pas lui. Il ne préférait pas forcement cette facette « dominante », elle lui était simplement attribuée automatiquement. S'il ne l'obtenait pas quand cette position était demandée, il laissait tomber la coucherie. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas affronter le regard et les questions de celui qui constaterait l'étendue de ses blessures, le nombre de cicatrices qui longeaient sa colonne vertébrale. Il souffrait rien qu'en pensant à leur présence, lourde et amère.

Il fixa le moindre des gestes d'Hanji, les sourcils froncés. Ce fut quand elle souleva son vêtement qu'il baissa les yeux sur sa peau, stupéfait. Une tache avait subsisté, juste en dessous de son nombril, d'une couleur bleu pâle comme si on avait frotté de la craie. La brune ne paraissait cependant pas plus que ça perturbée, elle posa simplement son index et son majeur dessus puis se mit palper la peau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de la marque, elle ne devrait pas s'étendre. Quand tu arrêteras les injections elle s'estompera.

Eren dodelina doucement de la tête, incertain. La tâche resterait donc jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçoive plus de moelle, s'il avait bien compris. Une nouvelle fois son corps se verrait marquer, fort heureusement ce n'était que passager. La scientifique frotta le coton contre sa peau, ne faisant aucune remarque sur la cicatrice qui barrait la moitié de son abdomen sur la largeur. Pourtant il voyait bien qu'elle la fixait. Il préféra détourner le regard, tombant sur Levi nonchalamment assis sur le bureau les jambes croisées, sa joue posée dans sa paume. Il affichait une moue clairement ennuyée en observant les gestes d'Hanji, l'air complètement désintéressé. Le brun ne put retenir un sourire. Le gérant semblait n'en avoir totalement rien à foutre de la longue ligne rosée et boursouflée sur son estomac. En quelque sorte Eren se sentait… rassuré ? Plus à sa place en tout cas. Il n'était que l'un des nombreux des sujets de la scientifique, ni plus ni moins. Cette dernière veilla d'ailleurs à resserrer légèrement la ceinture, faisant une fois encore frissonner Eren. C'était vraiment froid.

\- Bon, t'es prêt pour la piquouze mon beau ?

Elle avait ce don de mettre en confiance…

\- Tu peux y aller Hanji, marmonna-t-il.

La scientifique s'était immobilisée au-dessus de lui. Avec interrogation, le jeune infirmier releva la tête. Pour constater que son expression avait changé. Ses paupières étaient plissées et sa bouche formait un cul de poule pas très élégant. Il put distinguer ses pupilles qui scintillaient.

\- Qu-quoi ? parvint-il à articuler.

Elle afficha alors un sourire de plus en plus large, mangeant la moitié de son visage. Ça avait beau être limite attendrissant au début, ça finit par le faire flipper. Un soupir bruyant retentit à côté d'eux.

\- Evite de l'appeler par son prénom au début, fit le noiraud. Ça fait trop plaisir à cette imbécile.

Eren allait demander pourquoi mais la scientifique ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ça montre le début d'une belle amitié ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Mais pas du tout ! répliqua-t-il par réflexe, presque effrayé face à tant de ferveur.

Le gérant renifla avec amusement, quant à la brune elle afficha une mine de chien battu.

\- Eeeïïï ! se plaignit-elle. Je te pensais de mon côte, alors pourquoi tu te ranges de celui de cette brute subitement ? Moi j'ai été gentille avec toi !

Elle se tourna vers le noiraud.

\- Ne touche pas à lui Levi je te préviens, il est à moi.

\- J'ai rien fait idiote, qu'il rétorqua en grognant. J'y peux rien si c'est un merdeux influençable.

La brune regarda Eren, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. C'est vrai que le Chien et l'Exécuteur ne rataient pas une occasion de s'emmerder mutuellement, ça en serait presque humoristique. Pourtant l'infirmier de fit rien. Il se contenta de rester allongé sans bouger. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Levi avait raison. Il était influençable. Il l' _avait d'ailleurs influencé_.

Le noiraud savait où il en était, il respirait l'assurance, et en plus de mettre le brun en confiance ça l'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui. Il en vain à se dire qu'il préférait se tenir à ses côtes pour les décisions. Ses raisonnements tenaient la route.

Eren remarqua Levi qui avait le visage tourné dans sa direction. Alors quoi, lui aussi s'attendait à une quelconque répartie ? Ne pas lui donner ce à quoi il s'attendait fit sourire le brun sous sa cagoule.

\- Ne traînons pas, haussa-t-il les épaules, faisant comme si la petite discussion lui importait peu.

Alors qu'en réalité elle lui avait permis de se détendre considérablement.

\- Oui môssieur, à vos ordres, fit Hanji en se penchant vers lui, seringue en main.

Sans ménagement elle pinça sa peau et lui enfonça l'aiguille, puis après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes elle injecta le liquide. C'était ce dont Eren avait besoin. Pas de trois mille concertations avant de prendre une décision. De toute façon s'il voulait que son organisme assimile la présence de moelle étrangère il fallait agir assez vite. La scientifique massa sa peau rapidement puis lui mit un bout de coton sous un sparadrap là où elle avait piqué, mais sans rabaisser le tee-shirt. Elle se débarrassa de ses gants transparents en plastique, sans quitter son ventre des yeux. Levi aussi avait penché son dos en avant, dans l'attente de ce qui allait survenir. Seule sa position démontrait de sa curiosité, son expression, elle, restait inchangée, figée dans un masque d'indifférence.

\- L'expérience va durer plus longtemps cette fois-ci, le prévint-elle de nouveau. Tu risques d'être un peu engourdi au début, tout est normal ne t'en fais pas. Avec moi à tes côtes tu ne risques rien. Active bien ton don.

Il obéit puis ne parvint plus vraiment à l'écouter, son entière attention était focalisée sur les traits du noiraud. Pourquoi voulait-il faire croire au monde qu'il se fichait de tout ? Comme s'il souhaitait lui-même s'en convaincre. Mais Eren l'avait vu sourire, il l'avait vu intéressé, il l'avait vu s'esclaffer. Levi ne pourrait pas le tromper, il n'était pas suffisamment dupe.

Les couleurs se modifièrent. Tandis que son ventre chauffait, sa vision s'assombrissait. Seul le point qu'il fixait restait inchangé, à savoir le visage du gérant. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, lumineuse dans ces alentours ténébreux. Était-ce si normal que ça qu'il ait des troubles de vue aussi importants ? Chacun réagit différemment face à l'injection, cela le vouait-il donc à le plonger dans un puits de noirceur durant quelques secondes à chaque fois ? Au moins la lumière revint. Elle émanait de son abdomen, légère et bleutée, puis se répartit en longs filaments souples dans tout son corps, frayant petit à petit son chemin à travers ses veines et ses muscles, contournant ses os, frôlant son épiderme, menaçant de s'en extirper. Le brun ne voyait même plus le visage de Levi, il n'y prenait en fait même plus garde. Parmi ces ténèbres son propre corps était la seule source de luminosité qui subsistait. Il était seul, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, le reste s'était fait engloutir. Il ne voyait que son corps qui luisait faiblement, puis augmentait en intensité.

Il comprenait ce qu'Hanji avait voulu dire en parlant de perte d'équilibre. Quand on ne voit plus rien à part soi-même, qu'on ne fait même plus attention aux sensations, on se sent à la fois tomber et flotter. En ce moment même il se sentait partir. Mais il se souvint de là où il se trouvait, et la lumière qui s'échappait du réseau électrique formé sous sa peau ne s'en fit que plus vif, allant jusqu'à totalement l'éblouir. Durant une fraction de seconde il se retrouva dans un intégral blanc. Il n'aurait su dire si cela l'effraya autant que le vide noir. Alors que ce dernier lui donnait l'impression de se faire aspirer encore et encore, le second, lumineux, semblait l'avoir déjà dévoré. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui derrière, plus rien qui l'attendait à part cette lumière agressive qui vous mangeait à peine vous la regardiez, comme si vous n'étiez rien.

Mais finalement le jeune Exécuteur ne s'était fait happer qu'un faible instant par cette blancheur, puisque la seconde d'après toutes les couleurs étaient revenues en force.

Quand enfin Eren reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il n'avait jamais senti ses os aussi solidifiés, tant et si bien qu'ils semblaient prêts à se rompre. Son premier constat fut qu'Hanji avait éteins le néon le plus proche, sûrement dans le but de faire ressortir encore davantage la lumière bleue qui courait sous son épiderme. La scientifique se tenait à sa droite, examinant l'un de ses bras, son fameux sourire fiché aux lèvres. Pourtant… Pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui tenait sa main. Non, il pouvait le sentir, celle qui était entravée était la gauche. Ou plutôt celle qui _entravait_. Comme s'il s'était fait oublier, le cœur du brun retentit dans sa poitrine. Un coup sourd, lourd et grave, qui résonna à travers chacune de ses cotes. Les doigts que sa main pressait étaient minces et froid, un peu calleux. Eren déglutit discrètement et une moiteur vint le prendre à la peau tandis qu'il relevait les yeux sur la personne prisonnière de son emprise. Levi ne le fixait pas, il avait détourné le visage légèrement sur le côté, baissé sur son ventre. Avec précipitation le brun lui lâcha la main, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Cachant tant bien que mal son malaise, il se tourna vers la scientifique pour constater qu'elle était si proche de son bras que son nez le touchait presque.

« C'est génial…, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- C'est différent de ce que tu vois d'habitude ? s'enquit-il, alerte.

Elle prit la peine de relever les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les rabaisser aussitôt.

\- Non, pas particulièrement. Chacun a sa lumière bleue, la tienne est un peu plus intense il me semble. Mais tu vois, fit-elle avec passion, j'ai beau voir ce phénomène des dizaines de fois, je ne pense pas être capable de m'en lasser un jour. C'est époustouflant. C'est juste… magnifique. Regarde par toi-même.

Elle ne mentait pas. Eren porta sa main devant ses yeux, la tournant et la retournant. Les filaments de lumière étaient là, éparses sur sa peau, quelques points étincelants s'y déplaçant tout du long à rapide allure. Le fait que le néon au-dessus de leurs têtes soit éteins les rendait encore plus visibles, il semblait même à l'infirmier que la lueur émise lui permettait d'entrapercevoir les ombres de quelques-unes de ses veines. Ce n'était pas spécialement flippant, juste étrange, comme s'il se transformait en une espèce d'animal nocturne vieille comme le monde et non répertoriée. Il serra le poing, et se rendit compte de la froideur de ses doigts repliés contre sa paume. La froideur de Levi. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce lui, Eren, qui avait eu besoin d'un soutien et avait inconsciemment attrapé le gérant ? Oui, à n'en pas douter. Une fois de plus son regard papillonna vers lui, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Ce dernier avait maintenant croisé les bras et fixait la vitre qui donnait sur le préau, les yeux dans le vague avec les lèvres pincées. A quoi pouvait-il toujours bien penser, avec sa moue continuellement agacée ? Le brun reporta son attention sur Hanji.

\- Tu veux que j'utilise mon pouvoir ? Je ne sais pas de combien de temps je dispose, mais… Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas trop traîner si on veut avancer.

\- Voilà des paroles censées ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme revenue à la vie. Je t'en prie mon petit Eï, fais-toi plaisir.

A ces mots elle déboucla la ceinture qui serrait son ventre et fit une courbette exagérée. Eren s'empressa de rabaisser son tee-shirt puis se redressa. La pointe de ses pieds touchait le sol, l'effleurant, le tâtonnant. Il hésitait à se lever, il n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir glisser à tout moment mais il restait prudent. S'il devait perdre l'équilibre et s'écrouler, il aurait… honte. Honte de s'afficher aussi faiblement face au noiraud une fois de plus. S'il était le grand Exécuteur alors comment se faisait-il qu'il avait l'impression de ne montrer que son côté impuissant au Chien ? Ça le tracassait. D'un autre point de vue ne rien faire était une autre preuve de faiblesse. Rah ça lui prenait la tête. Il se mit debout, une main posée sur le fauteuil au cas où il venait à chuter. Mais ça n'en fut rien, il tenait parfaitement sur ses pieds, la sensation de vertige semblait l'avoir totalement déserté.

\- Bravo, bravo ! frappait dans ses mains Hanji.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement il ferma ses yeux et fit abstraction du reste, puis, paupières toujours closes, il avança ses doigts, touchant le vide. C'était comme si ce dernier était vivant, qu'il pouvait le sentir se mouvoir contre sa peau, le tirer telle une matière souple, élastique. Tout comme quelques heures plutôt, il créa un pilier, caressant sa surface du bout de l'index. Ce fut l'exclamation de surprise de la scientifique qui le sortit du noir, le faisant rouvrir les yeux. Avec stupéfaction il constata que la forme de son don n'existait pas uniquement dans sa tête mais avait bel et bien pris forme dans la réalité visible. Le pilier s'étendait du sol au plafond, aussi large que les épaules d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Les contours n'étaient pas nets, en revanche on voyait bien qu'il y avait une déformation transparente dans l'air, qui zoomait et tordait ce qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Waa…, fit Hanji en s'approchant, main tendue.

Sans plus attendre sa paume entra en contact avec la forme. Eren ne s'attendit pas à le ressentir comme une intrusion, comme si la peau de la brune touchait la sienne à nu. Ce n'était pas douloureux, ça le mettait simplement dans un certain malaise. En bref c'était désagréable. Elle n'avait _aucun droit_ de faire ça sans prévenir.

\- Recule…

Il ne reconnut même pas sa voix, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de prononcer ce mot. Ou plutôt de le cracher. La présence du noiraud se fit sentir dans son dos et il pivota de quelques millimètres. Encore ce visage impassible…

\- Il y a un problème ? grogna le brun, peu amène.

\- Relâche la pression Eï, dit Hanji en apparaissant de son autre côte.

Il tourna brutalement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je te demande juste de ne pas toucher ce qui m'appartient, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si dérangeant, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Mais excuse-moi si ça t'a été inconfortable.

\- C'est ça, ricana-t-il, ne fais pas comme si ça t'importait tu veux ?

Un sourcil arqué, elle ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer mais fut devancée par Levi.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu donnes aux autres l'impression d'être des putains de machines, sale barjo. Par contre toi, dit-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci au brun, deresserre le cul. Avec ce produit à la con t'es en train de partir en vrille.

Eren se tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'en as rien à fiche de ma gueule, fit-il avec amertume.

\- Çà Eï, c'est pas vrai, rétorqua la scientifique. Les Rebelles sont –

\- Roh mais ferme ta gueule, la coupa le noiraud. Parle pas comme si tu savais ce que je pense du con.

Non Eren ne le savait absolument pas et c'était bien ce qui le frustrait tant.

\- Au moins je me doute que je crève maintenant t'arrange bien ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant légèrement les bras.

Une veine vint palpiter sur le front de Levi et il empoigna alors subitement l'infirmier par le col.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, ça m'enlèverait cette connerie d'épine du pied de devoir materner un incapable dans ton genre.

Il avait haussé le ton, si bien qu'Eren aurait en temps normal réagi au quart de tour afin de monter la température d'un bon cran. Pourtant ça n'en fut rien. Il voulut couvrir de sa main celle de Levi afin de la retirer, mais à peine ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau blanche qu'il s'immobilisa et que la sensation de tout à l'heure refit surface. Cette sensation inconfortable et doucereuse à la fois, qui avait enflé à travers ses côtes. Quand il avait utilisé la main fraîche de Levi tel un point d'attache. Immédiatement il recouvrit ses esprits et recula d'un bon pas, serrant le poing.

\- Pardon de m'être emporté, fit-il doucement, les mâchoires contractées.

Le gérant poussa un bref soupir puis alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur un tabouret.

\- C'est pas trop tôt.

\- C'était plutôt rapide au contraire, intervint Hanji.

Le jeune brun la dévisagea et ne tarda pas à obtenir une réponse.

\- D'habitude le niveau d'irritabilité dure un peu plus de temps avant la prise de conscience. Enfin c'est que le produit doit bien passer je suppose. » sourit-elle, les mains jointes sous le menton.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. Une prise de conscience hein. Ce n'était pas plus mal que personne n'ait remarqué pourquoi il l'avait eu, parce qu'il en était déjà suffisamment tracassé lui-même.

Finalement l'injection fit effet une bonne heure. Ce n'était pas un chiffre top selon la scientifique, mais puisqu'il s'agissait là de la deuxième prise c'était acceptable. Redevenu lui-même, Eren la laissa partir à la rencontre de son don. Il créa ainsi quelques formes et la scientifique les palpa chacune sous toutes les coutures. A peine les effleurait-elle des doigts que le jeune infirmier pouvait le sentir, mais il retenait toute réaction disproportionnée et la laissait mener son expérience, sentant sur lui le regard de Levi assis un peu plus loin. Pour le moment la matière n'était pas encore vraiment au rendez-vous, la brune _sentait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent mais elle pouvait tout de même passer au travers. Elle avait cependant confiance, bientôt Eren serait suffisamment habitué à la moelle lunaire afin de recevoir des injections plus importantes, et à ce moment-là peut-être la scientifique pourrait réellement toucher les créations de son pouvoir. En fin de compte il se surprit à être emballé lui aussi. Hanji avait ce don de vous faire suivre son tempérament, certes pas de manière aussi fébrile - son niveau atteignait les limites de l'humain - mais tout de même. Le brun s'était également rendu compte d'autre chose, de beaucoup plus… perturbant.

Levi lui importait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, bien plus. Sa façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec lui, qu'il soit le gérant de Titania ou le Chien, c'était exactement ce qu'Eren recherchait. Il n'y avait pas de cette trace écœurante de compassion, ils étaient simplement deux êtres traînant un lourd vécu qui se côtoyaient. Tout ce que le noiraud laissait transparaître devenait immédiatement une source rassurante pour lui, l'atteignant comme il n'aurait jamais voulu que cela ne l'atteigne. Le brun ne pourrait pas oublier le corps de Levi proche du sien sous la pluie, son souffle contre son cou, ces instants de flottement entre eux. Ni cette main fraîche qu'il avait serré en un temps suffisant pour que la sienne en soit devenue froide. Ces touchers étaient dangereux. S'en était particulièrement agaçant de se sentir aussi impuissant. _Très_ agaçant.

Puis le brun se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Avoir à son propre jeu. Parce qu'en fin de compte il s'était lui-même pris dans le filet qu'il avait lancé, et il pouvait le dire, il s'y était empêtré en beauté. S'en était risible. Il était déjà trop tard pour Eren Jaeger de s'éloigner de Levi si parallèlement l'Exécuteur devait côtoyer le Chien. Le noiraud avait maintenant commencé à scintiller dans sa vie. Quel foutu merdier. Surtout qu'il lui restait une chose à faire à laquelle il tenait.

.

.

.

Clope. Administration. Clope. Dossiers. Distraction. Fatigue. Putain, clope. Cette dernière l'emportait haut la main. Mais il pouvait se le permettre, il avait pas mal taffé, entre s'occuper des Rebelles avec ce couillu d'Exécuteur qui lui prenait bien trop la tête et faire de la paperasse pour la boîte. Il avait bien droit à une petite pause et une nuit de sommeil de durée _normale_ de temps en temps. Il refusait catégoriquement de fumer par la fenêtre de son appart, l'odeur finissait forcément par entrer, et puis on sait tous combien ça salope les murs au bout d'un moment. Avoir un plafond aux tons jaune pisse dégueulasses ne lui conviendrait pas vraiment, et c'était vraiment inutile de claquer de la thune pour le faire repeindre à cause de ce genre de raison stupide. Avec un faible soupir il rassembla les feuilles du dossier qu'il feuilletait en un paquet parfaitement droit, puis posa ses coudes sur le bois sombre de son bureau et massa ses tempes, les yeux fermés.

Finalement il poussa la chaise et se leva, s'emparant de ses lunettes dans le même mouvement, dépliant les branches avec précaution puis les ajustant sur ses oreilles. Il retrouva ce monde un cran plus sombre derrière les verres teintés, qui était devenu bien plus familier que le réel. Après avoir enfilé son long manteau gris foncé et vérifié que son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet se situaient toujours bien dans la large poche, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement puis referma derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur de la boîte de nuit, passant plusieurs fois sa main dans ses mèches corbeaux humides qui commençaient à se faire longues. Il se les était lavés un peu plus tôt sans prendre la peine de vraiment les sécher. Quand il pénétra dans son enceinte un faible fond musicale se faisait entendre, d'un style rap jazzy. C'était toujours aussi agréable d'être seul dans ce vaste endroit, de se sentir maître des lieux. Il checka rapidement la propreté de l'étage puis fit de même pour celui inférieur, sans trop s'attarder. Ses employés le connaissaient et savaient par conséquent comment faire leur travail sans qu'il n'ait vraiment à repasser derrière. Levi se savait parfois chiant, mais le Titania était son petit bijou alors il prenait garde à en prendre bien soin. Il suffisait de trois ou quatre chaises un peu trop collantes pour qu'il demande à ce qu'on refasse l'intégralité des meubles.

Il tapa un code à quatre chiffres afin d'ouvrir la porte qui menait sur le côté de la boîte, dans la ruelle. Il avait été suffisamment prudent pour mettre une combinaison différente à l'étage du haut, on ne sait jamais si un imbécile de client découvrait l'un des codes et voulait prendre ses aises. Levi faisait bien gaffe à tout, sans doute un peu trop parfois, mais il se décernait au moins le mérite d'être rarement surpris. Une personne faisait bien sûr exception à la règle, mais y penser le fit grimacer. Eren le prenait toujours de court, et il n'avait aucun mal à réaliser qu'il adorait ça. Tandis qu'il aurait dû lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché sa condition de terre-à-terre, il n'y parvenait finalement pas et c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait. C'était Hanji qui avait farfouillé sur le compte du brun, pourtant le fait qu'il soit au courant, même involontairement, lui donnait l'impression d'être coupable. Eren et lui ne se racontaient rien de bien consistant, mais tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé étaient précieux, et ce fait détenir l'un de ces secrets que l'infirmier ne lui avait pas avoué faisait tout foirer. Pour une fois Levi aurait préféré l'ignorance. Sa langue claqua avec désapprobation contre son palais et il fronça les sourcils tout en poursuivant son ascension vers la sortie. Sa dernière rencontre avec le brun avait été clairement foireuse, rien que repenser au regard terrifié qu'il lui avait jeté faisait se serrer sa poitrine. Avait-il vraiment eu… peur ? De lui ?

Il accéléra l'allure dans le couloir en poussant un grognement irrité, saisissant avec empressement son paquet de cigarettes afin d'en mettre une au bec. Il se prenait la tête pour un stupide gamin qui n'en avait sûrement pas grand-chose à faire de sa gueule, c'était affligeant. Il poussa la lourde porte de la main, puis l'ouvrit complètement d'un coup de pied brutal, l'amenant claquer contre le mur du bâtiment. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, le noiraud alluma sa clope. Il avait patienté si longtemps qu'il inspira une trop grande bouffée de nicotine, insupportable pour sa gorge asséchée, ce qui le fit tousser à trois reprises. Il se rendit compte ne pas être seul quand un rire étouffé lui parvint. Juste à sa gauche, appuyé contre la façade à pas cinq mètres, se tenait Eren. Ce dernier se décolla du mur et s'approcha de lui d'un pas tranquille, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Le néon au-dessus de la porte n'était pas suffisamment puissant, et par conséquent il se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit avec ses fringues noires, un sweat dont la capuche était rabattue et un jogging noir serré aux mollets. Seules ses Timberland tranchaient parfaitement.

« En général quand on supporte pas la cigarette on s'abstient d'en fumer, fit le brun en reniflant.

Quand Levi disait qu'il le prenait toujours au dépourvu… C'était bel et bien le cas.

\- Gamin… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ouf. Sa voix avait bien failli se bloquer dans sa gorge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là non de dieu ? Le noiraud se sentait foutrement et idiotement rassuré.

\- Je faisais un petit brin de bronzette, ça se voit pas ? ironisa-t-il, amusé.

Pourtant son sourire faisait forcé, presque faux. Plus mince en tout cas. Ça n'aurait pas dû alerter Levi, après tout on a tous nos hauts et nos bas, nos coups de fatigue. Mais cela n'empêche que ça lui mit la puce à l'oreille, parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à _Eren_. Il pivota face à celui-ci, enfournant une main dans la poche de son manteau, tirant une latte de l'autre. Le brun s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

\- Eh… Eren, ça va ?

Prononcer son prénom lui fit bizarre, lui donnant encore plus l'impression comme quoi le jeune lui échappait, manquait de glisser entre ses doigts comme le ferait de la fumée. L'infirmier baissa imperceptiblement le menton, yeux dirigés vers le sol, affichant un pauvre sourire. Levi s'apprêta à s'approcher de lui un peu plus, faire il ne savait quoi, peut-être lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais il se retint.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te remercie proprement pour la dernière fois, dit alors le brun en redressant la tête, l'étrange émotion que le noiraud avait vu dans ses iris déjà disparue.

Ah, Levi se souvenait parfaitement de la rage qu'il avait ressenti quand un des agresseurs du jeune et son amie avait poussé ce premier par terre. Il avait tout observé de loin, même dans la boîte du Démoniz. Il avait bien compris le petit jeu auquel s'étaient adonnés Eren et sa pote, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il les avait discrètement observé tout du long. Ils étaient complètement bourrés, il avait pu le voir à cinquante kilomètres, alors on ne savait jamais ce qui aurait pu arriver au jeune brun. Il avait simplement surveillé, par _prudence_. Et également par amusement. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point, jusqu'à ce que ça ne devienne une certaine irritation. Voir Eren jouer ainsi avec le patron du Démoniz avait été particulièrement hilarant, bien qu'il soit vraiment déçu qu'il ne lui ait pas adressé la parole. Peut-être le trop plein d'alcool qu'il avait dans les veines qui lui avait fait manqué de le remarquer, mais ça Levi en doutait fortement vu le long regard qu'il lui avait jeté avant de sortir de la boîte. Juste avant qu'il ne surprenne le groupe de mecs avec qui l'amie d'Eren avait joué les suivre en douce, arborant un mauvais sourire. Le noiraud n'avait pu s'empêcher de prétendre s'éclipser afin de fumer une cigarette, il voulait s'assurer de la sécurité du brun. Les gens pas nets il les reconnaissait plutôt bien. Sinon, pour ce qui était de la partie irritante, et bien… Eh bien il n'avouerait jamais à personne qu'il avait bien failli péter son verre de vin en voyant le petit infirmier embrasser un inconnu à pleine bouche. Pour un pari, certes, mais ce petit con était tout de même bien inconscient.

\- Tu as attendu longtemps ?

Eren tapota son index sur son menton, semblant réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, à peu près depuis qu'il fait nuit.

Autrement dit pratiquement deux heures. Quel imbécile.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si je m'étais pas pointé, hein ? soupira le noiraud.

\- Mmh et bien je n'avais pas encore commencé à y réfléchir sérieusement, haussa-t-il les épaules. Je serais sans doute allé faire un petit tour dans la boîte.

\- Idiot.

\- Le Levi de Titania me manquait un peu, avoua-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

Eren paraissait moins lumineux ce soir, ça faisait vraiment… bizarre. Ça lui conférait davantage un aspect plus humain, plus réel.

\- Encore merci pour la dernière fois, tu m'as vraiment sauvé la mise.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec gêne. Le voir dans cet état fit discrètement sourire le gérant, qui détourna légèrement la tête.

\- Pas de problème, c'est quand tu veux.

\- Bien que tu aies été très classe sur le coup, j'espère tout de même que ça n'arrivera pas de nouveau, rit le brun en frottant le bout de son nez.

Levi s'immobilisa. Comment ça…

\- … Classe ?

\- Et bien oui, tu sais à balancer des coups de pied, comme ça, bim, fit l'autre en mimant à peu près le geste, puis se dandinant sur place.

Un poids immense s'envola du corps du noiraud, il pouvait le _sentir_ s'extirper de son estomac. Eren n'avait pas eu peur, il n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Il ne s'était pas enfuie car il l'avait craint. Levi se laissa tomber accroupi, les mains devant le visage. Il ne pensait pas que le soulagement le toucherait autant. Alarmé, l'infirmier se baissa à sa hauteur, s'apprêtant à poser sa main sur son épaule mais se retenant juste à temps, laissant retomber ses bras ballants.

\- Eh, ça va ?

Le noiraud secoua la main.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'en avais juste assez d'être debout.

\- C'est peut-être une baisse de tension, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles t'asseoir, marmonna le brun.

Quand le gérant releva le menton il remarqua sa mine étrangement renfrognée. Il n'était décidément pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

\- Non vraiment, ça va. Tu vas bien rester un peu ?

Le brun le fixa un court instant en faisant la moue, puis comme s'il venait seulement maintenant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles ses iris turquoise s'illuminèrent.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, puis il afficha un petit sourire craquant. Dis, tu me passerais une clope ?

Levi se redressa en secouant la tête.

\- Tu profites, gamin. »

Mais il sortit tout de même une nouvelle fois son paquet de cigarettes.

* * *

 **Voilà les enfants, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Pas beaucoup à se mettre sous la dent, mais vous pouvez donc prévoir de retrouver nos deux bébés dans le prochain. Je sens que ça ne sera pas un chapitre de tout repos… Mmh… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi (pas grand-chose n'y est prévu à l'avance en plus, hein !).**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas vous l'aurez dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, et non pas dans trois semaines !**

 **J'hésite pour le moment sur le point de vue à opter… Celui d'Eren, de Levi, des deux ?**

 **Grand merci de votre soutien et grosses beuzouilles**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je sais, du retard, du retard. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Etre auteur c'est un engagement, c'est aussi le respect pour les lecteurs qui attendent une suite. Pardonnez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai eu le temps d'écrire, mais la vie n'est pas rose et je n'ai pas eu le moral pour ça… J'espère devenir quelqu'un de plus fort qui s'escrimera davantage dans ses projets !**

 **Sur ce, petites réponses aux reviews :**

 **Rin Yumii : Ah bon t'as pensé qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ?! Je t'avoue avoir les yeux ronds… Alors bon, je me demande bien ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre, vu qu'ils sont encore tous les deux… Héhéhé. En tout cas Armin me manque aussi, je suis vraiment pas un bon auteur d'avoir autant négligé les amis d'Eren… Je ferai de mon mieux pour les prochaines histoires. Eeenfin bref, pour ce qui est du fluff, ma chérie, il arrive… très vite… trop fort… J'ai peur que ça fasse effet avalanche ! Révise bien tes exams, je te souhaite du courage.**

 **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping : Ah, j'espère que tu seras contente, il y a de nouveau les deux points de vue dans ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction un peu agressive, c'est dû à l'injection, dans les premières minutes cela peut exagérer le comportement. C'est mal dit mais bref XD Oh comment se sont passés tes concours ? Moi ça peut aller, et il ne m'en reste plus qu'un, yeeaah**

 **Kizzbloo : Coucouw ! Merci de ton soutien… merci beaucoouupp ! Pour ce qui est du pov de ce chapitre, eh ben j'ai remis les deux ! Avec un peu plus sur Eren quand même… Il reste mon focus de base. Tu as écouté les musiques du coup ? Roooh ça me fait plaisir :3 Je connais certaines de celles que tu proposes, alors suis cette voie, mon enfant, suis cette voie ! beuzous et bonne lecture**

 **Taqasim : Oui, on ne sait pas trop où on va avec ces augmentations de pouvoir, ça peut faire flipper ! J'espère que mon histoire te paraît tout de même crédible pour le moment ! En tout cas tu as raison, on voit de moins en moins la limite entre Eren et l'Exécuteur, on se demande où ça va finir… Même moi en fait, je sais pas exactement… Mon dieu. Merci de commenter, et bonne nuiiit**

 **Autumn : Pardoonn de t'avoir fait attendre ma belle ! Et là encore j'ai mis onze jours… aïe… Mais j'espère bien que tu vas te sentir pousser des ailes avec ce chapitre ! Donne-moi de nouveau ton avis, ça me fait toujours si plaisir de te lire. Tu es adorable, un véritable petit soleil, et chacun de tes compliments me va droit au cœur ! VIVE LES BTS ! C'est nooos bébés, c'est les bébés de tous ceux qui sont gentils et respectueux ! A cause d'eux je me suis créé un compte twitter… Ça me prend du temps tous les jours ! Bref. Du coup j'ai pas ton 06 ? Rooh tu es dure avec moi. Bonne lectuuurrre ! Beuzouilles !**

 **Draki Shevio Nalombre : Haaahaha, tu es donc si pressé que ça que la vérité éclate ? Non mais bon, j'avoue que je mets du temps… Pardon ! Ce moment ne va pas tarder du tout en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous torturer trop longtemps encore ! Beuzous**

 **Grimmy06 : Hellow ! Miam, la guimauve… J'ai dû en manger une ou deux fois dans ma vie… Bon, en tout cas je crois me rappeler qu'il y en aura dans ce chapitre. Merci de tes compliments, cha me fait bien plaisirrr :3 Bonne lecture**

 **Easyan : Couwcouw ! Je change un peu les points de vue en ce moment, mais ça ne va pas arriver souvent ! Eren est mon petit panda de l'histoire, je vais rester focus sur lui avant tout… Son pouvoir va encore évoluer bien sûr, et vu la suite de base que j'avais prévu, on va un peu partir en cacahuète… J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir trop du n'importe quoi quand même. Enfin si, ça sera le cas, mais tant que c'est du n'importe quoi compréhensible c'est cool. Easyaaannn *pleure* J'ai toujours peur de faire avancer la relation d'Eren et Levi trop d'un coup… Je sais que c'est comme ça les relations, y a la petite étincelle qui amène au Boum! grand feu d'artifice, mais bon… Raaah je sais jamais gérer ce genre de chose ! Sinon, au lieu de me plaindre, eh ben j'ai rattrapé mon retard sur MBB :3 Encore le p'tit Sygma et c'est boonn ! (Comment puis-je être fière de moi…) Ne t'en fais pas, tu restes mon baby love ! Forever and ever ! Bon alors sinon, comment vas-tu toi ? J'ai l'impression que, comme je l'avais prédit, l'année 2017 va être dure… Soyons fortes !**

 **: Hellow, contente de te revoir ! C'est super que tu trouves le ship à ton goût en tout cas, et surtout, n'hésite pas à faire partie de la troupe d'auteurs ! Rien que ce que je lis de ton commentaire c'est bien écrit, donc tu n'as pas à te sentir timide ! Je suis sûre tu vas nous faire le coup de te ramener et envoyer du pâté ! Alors pour ce chapitre il y aura le point de vue d'Eren principalement, mais aussi celui de Levi ! En espérant que tu sois satisfaite ! Et que le rapprochement de nos deux bébés soit à ton goût… héhéhé… Je n'en dis pas plus, mais… ne t'attends pas à trop non plus ! Gros beuzouuus, merci beaucoup de reviewer !**

 **Elylo : Saluuut ! Alors j'ai remis les deux points de vue, mais il y en a plus d'Eren *-***

 **Titilia : Aaah je riiiis ! Vous devez tellement m'insulter, tous, de vous faire attendre… J'en suis désolée en fait, sincèrement. Tout va bouger bientôt, trrrèèèsss bientôt mon dieu je te laisse lire le chapitre et bref voilà j'arrêt de parler. Bisous !**

 **Fluvia : Je ne me suis pas trop attardée sur la jalousie de Levi quand Eren faisait ses paris, j'aurai teeellement pu écrire dix pâtés de plus dessus ! Mais bon après on n'en finit plus ! Pour ce qui est de ta question, heeuuu je ne suis qu'en prépa au concours, je n'ai pas fait de choses vraiment en rapport avec le sanitaire XD Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous parlons de la moelle épinière, qui se trouve au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, pour ce qui est des os iliaques c'est de la moelle osseuse, voilà voilà ! La moelle épinière c'est tout de même relié à notre cerveau et tout, ça va pas aller jusque dans le bassin et compagnie ) Brefouille, du coup j'espère que ça te va comme explication… Je suis allée vérifier sur internet, héhéhé ! Bonne lecture cocotte !**

 **Emilie : Coucou, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. On voit en effet nos deux bébés qui se rapprochent, et en effet également on peut pas dire qu'ils se sautent dessus dans ma fic… Mais je t'avoue que moi aussi j'en ai assez d'attendre, du coup bah… Ils vont devenir carrément fous et se dévorer… Ne t'en fais pas, vous avez attendu suffisamment, vous devez bien être récompensés pour ça dans les plus brefs délais !**

 **D4rk Lili : Hellow, ravie de te revoir ! Pour ce qui est du point de vue j'ai en effet fait les deux, avec un peu plus du côté d'Eren. C'est trop gentil de poursuivre ma fiction au fil des mois, un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! Je t'envoie des beuzous !**

 **Angicat : Hellow ! Oui tu as raison, hélas pas mal de fics n'auront jamais de suite, c'est vraiment dommage… Je me dis qu'au ce ne sont en général que des ébauches, un ou deux chapitres seulement… Mais je compte terminer cette fic, rassure-toi je suis déterminée ! Non mais surtout à ce stade, je pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir sinon ! Enfin en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre, plein de bisous**

 **Amy : Ne commence pas à me donner des idées toi, avec une scène de jalousie envers Marco ! Non mais parce que ça me prendra un chapitre de plus sur la fic, je le sens d'ici ! Bon. On verra. Je peux rien promettre, y a toujours le petit Jean qui attend son moment de gloire.**

 **Crazynesss : Hellow ! Aaaw merci de me complimenter sur le Ereri de mon histoire – qui n'est pas très actif – ! Du coup ça risque de survenir d'un seul coup, j'en ai bien peur, et j'espère sincèrement que ça ne fera pas fuir tout le monde… Enfin suite à ce chapitre je devrai voir à peu près…mmmhhh. Un énorme merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis trop contente ! En mode ouistiti.**

 **meekattsu : Ma chérie ma chérie ma chérie. Ce chapitre-ci et le suivant me font peur. Mais si tout se passe bien tu devrais fangirler… encore davantage… Mon dieu. J'ai peur. J'espère que tu vas aimer, donne-moi ton avis s'il-te-plaiiit ! Plein de beuzous**

 **Serena : Coucouw ! En effet je ne fais pas toujours énormément de dialogues, parce que je me laisse emporter dans mes descriptions farfelues… J'aurai du mal à changer ça, en revanche ajouter des lignes de dialogue est possible ! Il me semble qu'il y en a davantage dans ce chapitre, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ) Bonne lecture**

 **Lonelywolf : Hello ! C'est gentil de prendre tout de même la peine de laisser un commentaire, il y en a qui ne le feront jamais ) Du coup j'espère te retrouver au dernier chapitre de la fiction, héhé ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies l'air d'aimer ma fiction, surtout si tu n'es pas vraiment un fan du Ereri. Il y a d'autres histoires sur ce ship qui sont particulièrement excellentes, je te les conseille, tu devrais passer regarder d'un peu plus près ! (par exemple l'incontournable My Beautiful Beast) Merci de tes encouragements, et sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

« T'es bien sûr que c'est raisonnable… ?

Perché sur son tabouret haut, Eren observait le noiraud qui farfouillait sous le meuble du gigantesque bar du rez-de-chaussée de la boîte. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. Disons qu'après s'être fait cette révélation au sujet de Levi, comme quoi il avait – il déglutit – … besoin de lui, il avait immédiatement ressenti le besoin de voir. De faire face au gérant et non au Chien, comme pour s'assurer que ce premier était toujours bien là, prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Ce qu'il avait fait. Le brun se sentait aussi soulagé que perturbé par cette nouveauté, et puis bien sûr il restait toujours une part de lui, cinglante, qui l'insultait de profiter autant de la situation. Le noiraud se redressa alors, deux très larges verres à cocktail dans les mains.

\- Fais pas comme si tu t'en souciais, grommela-t-il. Et franchement gamin, c'est moi qui dirige ici. Je me considère plutôt comme un patron généreux, d'autant qu'il y a bien au moins deux barmans qui me doivent une fleur… Ne pas me faire payer plein pot est autant dans leur intérêt que le mien, je t'assure.

\- Tu es un profiteur, le taquina l'infirmier. Mais je ne parlais pas de la légalité de tout ça.

Levi arqua un sourcil tout en versant de la glace pilée dans les verres, qu'il arrosa ensuite d'un sirop vert pomme.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je faisais plus référence au fait que tu te permettes ce comportement désinvolte et de dépenser ainsi pour moi. Ça me gênerait presque.

Le plus vieux s'immobilisa un bref instant, mais suffisamment pour qu'Eren le remarque.

\- Idiot, tu te sens privilégié peut-être ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, fit le brun en affalant sa joue dans sa paume avec un grand sourire. Sans doute mon ego surdimensionné.

\- C'est même certain, gronda doucement le noiraud en secouant la tête.

Il leva ensuite un bras afin de saisir une bouteille sur l'étagère en verre un peu plus haut, son tee-shirt se relevant d'un cran pour dévoiler un minuscule bout de la peau blanche de son abdomen. Eren observa son corps s'étirer comme un chat, puis il détourna bien vite les yeux honteusement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Levi soit si différent entre L'Exécuteur et Eren Jaeger ? Le brun se laissait facilement berner, il se prenait au jeu pour en oublier l'essentiel. Il avait face à lui une personne dangereuse, un Rebelle, pourtant il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête le fait que le Chien s'était montré assez conciliant – du moins autant qu'il peut l'être. C'était un signe inespéré pour le jeune infirmier.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur les verres.

\- Tu verras bien, répondit le gérant avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bof, tant que la moitié ne constitue pas en glaçons ça me va.

Il observa quelques secondes de plus Levi préparer leurs boissons de ses doigts habiles, puis, n'y tenant plus parce que la patience n'a jamais été son fort, il se mit debout sur les barres du tabouret pour venir sniffer la mixture.

\- Miam, c'est des feuilles de verveine que tu as mises ? s'exclama-t-il en relevant les yeux sur le noiraud, avant de se rendre compte de leur proximité plus qu'évidente.

Il se rassit bien sagement sur le coussin, les joues chauffant désagréablement, insultant intérieurement son corps de réagir ainsi. Le gérant, lui, le regarda hébété, le dos de sa main devant le visage, avant de le morigéner :

\- Pourquoi tu t'es approché aussi brutalement sale morveux ? J'aurai pu te foutre de la tequila sur le nez ! Non mais j'vous jure…

\- Mais je voulais savoir ! riposta le brun en gonflant ses joues comme un gamin.

\- Mais quel gosse, désespéra l'autre en faisant glisser l'un des verres dans sa direction. Et la patience tu connais pas ?

Eren s'en saisi pour venir en renifler une nouvelle fois le contenu.

\- Je suis pas très doué pour ça…

\- Finalement je devrai te demander ta carte pour vérifier ton âge.

\- T'as pas osé ? s'étrangla le plus jeune. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me donne toujours moins, c'est pas possible ça, s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Ça t'étonne, avec ton attitude de morveux exigeant ? ricana le noiraud.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, bougonna Eren en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Il but une petite gorgée puis ouvrit des yeux surpris.

\- C'est de la frappe atomique ! Y a du melon ?

\- Bingo.

\- Y a un autre truc bizarre, qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Il gonfla ses narines, le nez à moitié dans la boisson, et inspira à plein poumon. Levi le regarda faire et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Je vais te le dire, _gamin_ , soupira-t-il. C'est du cactus.

\- J'adore.

Ce goût sucré ne se rapprochait de rien de ce qu'il connaissait, mais mélangé à de la tequila c'était tout bonnement divin. Puis le « gamin » appuyé de Levi se retraça dans son esprit. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas que le noiraud, mais également _lui_ qui adoptait un comportement différent. Il se souvint qu'il avait bien laissé passer une petite part de son Exécuteur cette nuit de pluie… et le gérant avait encore une fois tout accepté sans rien demander, ce fut d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs soirs de la vie d'Eren.

\- Eh, bois pas trop vite idiot !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne retenterait pas le coup ?

\- Je fais ce que j'veux.

Juste pour voir, de se laisser aller une nouvelle fois.

\- Stupide microbe entêté.

C'était si rare.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Au moins j'ai plus de matière grise.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça… vieux croulant.

Quiconque rencontrait Levi se rendait rapidement compte de sa sensibilité quant à son âge. Il fit les gros yeux au brun, outré.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de fois que je te laisse dépasser les limites sans rien faire.

\- C'est que tu dois aimer ça, pouffa l'infirmier.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? soupira le noiraud en amenant son cocktail à sa bouche. Je crois que tu as raison.

Sur ce il engloutit plusieurs gorgées sous le regard hilare du plus jeune. Ce dernier contempla sa paume d'Adam monter et redescendre, impressionné, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur la peau pâle. Levi était quelqu'un de très beau. Oh, il l'avait déjà remarqué avant, mais puisqu'il s'interdisait, consciemment ou non, ce genre de pensée, il n'en avait pas saisi l'ampleur. Et là, s'en rendre compte le frappa de plein fouet. Il frissonna puis termina son verre cul-sec, le reposant ensuite dans un claquement sec sur le bar.

\- Un autre.

Il avait une bonne descente, et ce soir il comptait bien se mettre une mine.

\- Vas-y casse tout, je te dirai rien, grogna le noiraud. T'as l'intention d'être dans le mal à vingt-et-une heures ou quoi ?

\- Disons que j'en ai besoin là, dit-il mystérieusement.

\- Je te refais le même ? demanda simplement Levi.

Eren ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. N'était-il donc jamais intrigué au point de ne poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question sur ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Parce que lui ça le démangeait au point de le frustrer considérablement. Il avait parfaitement conscience de leur existence respective, de cette limite invisible qu'ils avaient mis en place afin de ne poser aucune question trop intime, dérangeante parce qu'elle ne pourrait trouver de réponse totalement honnête. Le gérant le regardait aussi maintenant, attendant qu'il lui donne ses directives. Si le brun tentait d'effleurer la corde de curiosité, le noiraud oserait-il demander quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'assez perturbé.

Ça aurait pu paraître ironique si son sourire ne s'était pas aminci.

\- Dans ce cas-là, moi, je devrai boire jusqu'à plus soif, répliqua l'autre simplement.

\- Parfois on découvre des propres choses sur soi, que notre corps savait…, commença le brun innocemment, puis il tapota sa tempe de son index. Mais pas notre caboche.

\- D'autant que tu es quelqu'un qui a la tête dure, ricana le gérant.

\- Certes, soupira-t-il, irrité qu'il ne demande toujours rien. Mais là c'est un truc important.

Levi haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, t'es un cas dans ton genre. Irrécupérable.

Cette fois-ci le brun perdit totalement son sourire. Pourquoi, _comment_ le noiraud pouvait-il rester ainsi de marbre ? Pourtant il en était sûr, il était intrigué… non ? Il affala ses joues dans ses paumes.

\- Ouais, le même verre steuplait.

Levi s'exécuta sans rien dire, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à l'infirmier, celui-ci le remarquant mais étant trop occupé à bougonner pour s'en soucier. Il affichait une moue renfrognée, et il n'aimait pas ça parce qu'il savait que ça lui faisait plisser le nez, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son hôte l'irritait.

\- Un truc te tracasse gamin ?

C'était presque inespéré.

\- Fais pas comme si ça t'importait, ronchonna-t-il.

Pour le coup Levi parut franchement surpris. En soupirant exagérément Eren s'expliqua :

\- Tu peux me poser des questions sur moi tu sais, ça me dérange pas. A moins que ça ne t'intér –

\- C'est pas ça, le coupa immédiatement le noiraud. Je…

\- C'est pas parce que tu me demandes des trucs privés que je vais exiger la même chose en retour, marmonna le brun. Ni que je vais répondre à tout.

Pour le coup, les traits du gérant s'adoucirent complètement. Maintenir une frontière entre eux aussi imposante relevait de l'impossible, à un moment où à un autre les barrières seraient forcées de s'écrouler et les lions seraient alors lâchés dans l'arène. Cependant, merde, Eren ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi rapide, et surtout que ça viendrait de lui. Il était vraiment un incapable jusqu'au bout.

\- Alors dis-moi tout, je t'en prie, susurra le noiraud en se penchant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au point que tu aies besoin de mon oreille attentive ?

La paille entre les dents, le brun s'immobilisa, puis son regard glissa vers la chemise blanche un peu trop entrouverte du gérant. Il sentit ses oreilles chauffer désagréablement, puis la rougeur se propager petit à petit vers ses tempes.

\- C-Ce n'est rien qui te concerne ! balbutia-t-il brusquement en reposant le verre et croisant les bras.

Bien que ce soit parfaitement le cas justement. Son trouble provenait de Levi tout entier, de ce que ce dernier était en train de devenir pour lui. Il détourna ses yeux de la clavicule du noiraud, les posant sur son visage, mais bien que le regard de celui-ci soit invisible derrière ses lunettes il ne parvint même pas à le soutenir, et cerise sur le gâteau, son estomac se noua.

\- Hein ? recula Levi, étonné. Mais alors pourquoi tu me fais tout un cirque pour qu'au final… rien !

Merde, _merde_. Eren ne s'était jamais senti aussi atroce. Il ne pouvait passer à côté de ça, faire l'impasse dessus était tout bonnement impossible. Son cœur battait trop lourdement contre ses côtes. Il était attiré par le gérant. Ce n'était pas son petit verre qui lui avait donné le coup de pouce afin de parvenir à cette conclusion, non il lui en fallait plus pour que l'alcool souffle des imbécilités à son cerveau.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, et puis… Et puis j'ai jamais dit que j'allais répondre pour ce sujet-là ! riposta-t-il en se retournant sur le tabouret, une main devant les yeux alors que le rougissement inondait tout son visage.

\- Mais t'es débile, s'exclama Levi, estomaqué.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, marmonna le brun en agitant vaguement une main dans sa direction.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il lui agrippe la manche, le forçant à se retourner.

\- Eh, regarde-moi quand je te parle fichu gosse, le gronda le noiraud.

Le brun, surpris, se laissa faire, puis voyant le gérant froncer les sourcils en s'attardant sur son visage, il s'empressa de placer le dos de sa main devant ses joues en feux, tentant vainement de les cacher.

\- Qu-pourquoi t'es –

\- Je suis gêné ! hoqueta le brun.

La mâchoire de Levi aurait pu se décrocher que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, puis ce premier s'esclaffa.

\- Toi ? Gêné ?

\- C'est ça marre-toi, grinça l'infirmier en baissant un peu le menton dans l'intention de dissimuler un minimum sa peau rougie. En attendant rajoute de l'alcool dans mon verre, je joue dans la cour des grands moi.

Levi était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait faire confiance aux Rebelles, il représentait cette raison pour laquelle l'Exécuteur parvenait à tenir, tout simplement parce qu'il était Eren. C'était précisément ici que la frontière entre les deux personnages s'était fissurée, pour finalement ce soir complètement disparaître. Un lien s'était mis en travers, tangible, délicat. Mais le noiraud représentait autre chose, il était également une simple personne qui, en début de nuit, avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune infirmier, pour finalement le recroiser jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus des rencontres fortuites. Ils s'étaient communément épaulés. Le brun avait besoin de lui, sa présence physique même suffisait, en revanche il était certain que l'inverse n'était aucunement réciproque. Et ça, ça lui donnait très envie de se désaltérer. Alors, quand le gérant eut rajouté de la tequila dans son cocktail, il s'enfila la moitié d'un coup.

\- T'es pas possible. »

.

.

Levi ne comprenait tout bonnement pas Eren. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas saisi son fonctionnement, il commençait à s'habituer un peu au personnage, dans le cas contraire il aurait clairement cru qu'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Mais comment expliquer ces sautes d'humeur ? A croire qu'il serait sujet à la schizophrénie. Le brun se ramenait devant la boîte, à attendre seul pendant presque deux heures avec une moue tristounette, pour finalement faire l'imbécile heureux une fois à l'intérieur, puis au bout d'un temps devenir irrité et « _gêné_ ». Il devait vraiment être perturbé par son soucis. Alors quoi, il s'était dit que le gérant de Titania serait le mieux placé pour lui offrir la beuverie qu'il souhaitait ? Levi ne pouvait croire cela, Eren était tout sauf un profiteur. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que le gamin était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de lui, il avait beau envisager d'autres possibilités il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, d'oser espérer croire que le bel infirmier avait eu besoin de le voir.

L'inconnu est excitant, les secrets son tentants.

Et pourtant assister à un Eren grognon, d'une apparence plus fragile qui le rendait beaucoup plus humain, accessible, et bien ça n'avait jamais autant impressionné le noiraud. Ça ne l'avait jamais autant attiré.

Le jeune brun contrait toutes les règles établies par Levi, il les détruisait une à une avec une simple expression, un simple plissement de nez. Le gérant n'avait jamais senti le danger aussi proche, parce qu'il avait beau se dire qu'il lui était interdit de fréquenter sérieusement quelqu'un qui n'était pas mêlé à son monde difficile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir passer plus de temps avec l'infirmier. Il tenait déjà suffisamment à Eren pour parvenir à l'extirper de sa vie, mais il était parallèlement déjà trop stupidement dépendant de lui pour le repousser.

 _Je ne peux pas. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas._

« Je suis désolé… D'être là.

Levi redressa la tête à l'entente de ces mots. Eren avait un quelconque pouvoir de télépathie ou quoi ? En tout cas la couleur de sa peau avait repris une teinte normale, joliment mâtinée. Le noiraud ne savait pas encore s'il devait regretter le délicat épiderme rougi conférant un air mignon de plus au brun, mais il se gifla intérieurement.

\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il se mordit la joue, s'en voulant d'avoir été aussi prompt à répondre. Tout cette situation ne lui ressemblait pas, ou tout du moins ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se donner depuis maintenant déjà un petit paquet d'années. Bon, au moins l'infirmier venait de retrouver son petit sourire d'arrogant. Et le noiraud repensa alors au fait qu'il était au courant de la condition terre-à-terre du gamin. Les secrets ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait, ça finissait toujours pas foirer quelque part. Il allait devoir en parler à l'infirmier à un moment ou à un autre, c'était certain.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir un peu de temps à m'accorder, fit le brun en se levant du tabouret.

Levi s'agita. Il n'allait tout de même pas déjà partir ?

\- Tu t'en vas ? J'ai toute la nuit devant moi tu sais, tu peux rester.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire putain ?

\- Je comptais te rejoindre afin de voir à quoi ressemble l'intérieur du bar de Titania, répliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin. Mais puisque c'est si gentiment proposé, comment refuser ?

Et il ricana, ce con. Le noiraud soupira et baissa les yeux sur son verre presque vide. Le gamin pas si gamin que ça avait pas mal d'avance sur lui, et il n'aimait pas se sentir en reste, alors il avala les deux-trois gorgées qui restaient puis se servit un second cocktail. Le jeune s'était ramené à côté de lui, levant le menton afin de voir les bouteilles qui se trouvaient en hauteur. Le noiraud réalisa alors que leur écart de taille n'était pas si immense que ça, du moins n'était fort heureusement pas aussi intense qu'avec ce cher Erwin Smith. _Fort heureusement_. Levi n'avait pas le droit, ou plutôt ne s'autorisait pas à expérimenter ses sentiments pour quelqu'un, quand bien même ce serait une personne faisant partie de l'organisation. C'était simple, la mort accompagnée de son lot de souffrance manquaient de l'attraper si souvent qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque de pourrir un peu plus sa vie à la pensée que, quelque part, on attendrait son retour avec désespoir. Et quand bien même on ne le tuerait pas, un rebelle ça écope d'un minimum de vingt ans de taule. Sachant qu'il était le Chien et que bien sûr certains pourris précis le reconnaîtraient, il n'aurait même pas droit à la prison à vie en toute tranquillité. On chercherait à lui faire la peau par tous les moyens.

Il glissa son regard vers le brun et son ventre se noua. Eren était bien une des dernières personnes à qui il ferait subir ça, et en même temps… Il se situait en toute première position, à des années-lumière du reste. Sa façon d'être, de réagir, sa beauté, le fait qu'il semble bel et bien avoir opté pour les penchants masculins, ça formait un tout. Un tout qui attisait l'attention de Levi comme un aimant, et quand bien même il voudrait s'en détourner, le gamin aurait le pouvoir de détruire sa décision d'un simple battement de cil.

\- Monsieur Stone.

Le noiraud releva brusquement le menton. Face à lui se tenait un grand blond aux cheveux longs attachés en un chignon passablement coiffé, qui fixait Eren les sourcils froncés.

\- Ah Erd, c'est toi. On va bientôt ouvrir ?

\- Oui, répondit-il formellement, le dos un peu trop droit.

\- Détends-toi, bailla le gérant, je suis avec Eren.

Immédiatement le blond opta pour une position plus décontractée, les mains dans les poches et le dos légèrement courbé vers l'avant, lui conférant ce petit air ironique de yakuza. Il vint s'affaler au bar les bras croisés, se penchant afin d'examiner le jeune infirmier sous toutes les coutures, ce dernier affichant une moue avec un petit sourire.

\- Je me disais bien que je t'avais vu quelque part, ricana Erd. T'es le petit rigolo que Levi avait ramené ! Purée on s'était bien marrés.

\- C'est sûr, répondit le brun avec les yeux grands ouverts. Je pourrai jamais oublier monsieur Elastique.

Ah oui, Erd et sa souplesse légendaire. Il avait dû faire une ou deux démonstrations, mais en général ça restait dans les mémoires. Cet abruti disposait d'habilités qui frôlaient l'exorcisme, c'était cependant trop glauque pour que le noiraud lui voue lui aussi un culte.

\- Alors comme ça vous vous fréquentez encore ?

Le blond jeta un bref coup d'œil à Levi.

\- Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est clean, ironisa le noiraud.

Il appuya tout de même chacun de ses mots afin que ce cher vigile ait saisi le sous-entendu. Le sourire du blond s'élargit, signe qu'il avait compris. Le gérant pinça les lèvres afin de le dissuader de tout commentaire.

\- Sur ce, je m'en vais ouvrir les portes, y a déjà quelques personnes qui attendent, fit Erd avec un vague mouvement de tête. Bonne soirée à vous !

\- Toi aussi, s'empressa de dire le brun.

\- A plus, soupira Levi, soulagé d'avoir enfin la paix.

Le blond se détourna en agitant la main, mais au bout de quelques pas il se mit face à eux, pouces brandis en l'air.

\- Eh au fait, bonne pioche patron, vous avez pris la meilleure carte ! Ce jeunot est d'enfer !

Puis il partit d'un pas vif. L'enfoiré. Le noiraud lâcha un profond soupir en se tournant vers l'infirmier, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci se foute de sa gueule comme à son habitude. Mais non, le gamin s'était accroupi afin de regarder dans le meuble du bas, affichant un petit sourire, et Levi ne put manquer de voir ses joues un peu roses.

\- Alors comme ça j'en déduis que tu es célibataire ? fit-il au bout d'un temps.

\- Ouais, grogna le gérant. Mais crois-moi c'est au mieux.

Le brun leva ses iris turquoise sur lui. Le noiraud s'empêcha de penser qu'il avait une moue déconfite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parfois…, hésita-t-il. C'est plus simple de ne pas s'empêtrer dans une relation.

Un brouhaha s'éleva du fond de la salle, l'infirmier se releva et regarda les quelques clients entrer dans la boîte, puis il reporta son attention sur le gérant.

\- Et ça ne te manque pas ?

\- Ça arrive.

Surtout ces derniers temps, et d'autant plus en ce moment même, alors que ce visage délicat était tourné vers le sien. Levi était en colère contre ce jeune adulte si tentant.

\- Alors quoi, tu n'essayes jamais ? fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non.

Il aurait voulu paraître plus ferme, mais son ton s'était fait stupidement hésitant.

\- Donc tu vas vers le côté facile, renifla l'infirmier. Tu supprimes tout, par choix, et tu n'en es même pas heureux.

\- Si ça peut préserver quelqu'un qui aurait pu beaucoup m'importer de rencontrer des merdes, alors ça vaut le coup non ?

\- Alors quoi, tu vas rester dans ton malheur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua le noiraud, maintenant irrité lui aussi. Je n'ai pas une vie facile. S'il y a une personne à qui je tiens trop et si –

\- Mais tu mets des « si » partout ma parole ! s'emporta le brun. Moi je vais te dire ce qui va arriver. Tu vas passer à côté d'un truc génial que tout le monde devrait connaître, tout ça parce que tu as peur d'un danger potentiel complètement incertain, et en prime tu n'enlèves pas que ton bonheur mais également celui de quelqu'un d'autre !

Il s'arrêta là, essoufflé, les traits un peu plus pâles.

\- Eh ben gamin…, dit le noiraud au bout de quelques secondes. T'es vachement remonté sur le sujet.

Il comprenait le point de vue d'Eren, il était même d'accord avec lui, c'est pour dire… Et ça l'énervait. La couleur de la peau du brun contrasta du tout au tout pour devenir joliment pivoine.

\- Désolé, marmonna le plus jeune en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Tu choisis la facilité et j'ai du mal avec ça.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à gérer tes émotions et que tu y succombes, grommela le gérant.

Touché. Il regretta ses paroles dès qu'il remarqua le regard heurté de son invité, mais poursuivit tout de même :

\- De plus, tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ni de ma situation.

Eren avait été blessé par ses premiers mots, ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Levi voulait se gifler d'avoir été dur avec la personne qui le méritait le moins. Le brun s'empara de la bouteille de tequila pour en verser dans son verre.

\- Au fait, comment va ton poing depuis la dernière fois à l'hôpital ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu t'entretenir avec la police.

Le noiraud était surpris, mais pas non plus tant que ça. Eren était quelqu'un de très perspicace, il avait rapidement pu le remarquer. Il ne s'attendait seulement pas à ce qu'il fasse ce genre d'allusion… C'était clair, il n'était pas dans son assiette. Levi serra les mâchoires, en colère contre lui-même et contre ce morveux qui lui balançait subitement des claques dans la gueule. Celui-ci but un coup de son alcool pur, puis reprit sur sa lancée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous me prenez pour un idiot Monsieur _Stone_ ? Mais tu crois quoi, être le seul avec une vie difficile ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi hein ?

Levi fulminait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces putains d'amas de mots ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi ? répéta le brun un cran plus fort.

Ah, il venait de découvrir un nouveau don qu'avait Eren : la capacité de mettre quelqu'un hors de lui.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, je ne sais rien, cracha le noiraud. Tiens, j'ai une question pour toi justement, puisque tu aimes tant ça. Tu penses pas que tu devrais faire gaffe à l'heure ? Les terre-à-terre n'auront bientôt plus le droit de circulation dans la zone sécurisée.

.

.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, remplissant sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir. Il était si en colère, il en voulait tant à Levi de se laisser abattre de la sorte. Et le pire c'était qu'il semblait s'en sortir mieux que lui. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment heureux, juste résigné, mais au moins il faisait son job, il remplissait le contrat avec les Rebelles sans rechigner. Il leur consacrait même sa vie, jusqu'à son boulot personnel qui hébergeait d'autres camarades et il acceptait tout ça avec une telle nonchalance… C'était irritant pour Eren, qui lui ne parvenait pas à maintenir la cadence, il se fatiguait, il ne trouvait pas de créneau à accorder à ses amis. Pourtant il s'autorisait beaucoup, la preuve : ceux à qui il tenait n'avaient aucun lien, aucune connaissance de son autre vie, il se permettait même d'être en couple. Puis maintenant il y avait le petit gérant de Titania qui s'était ajouté à la liste, un rebelle qui travaillait avec l'Exécuteur, à qui il pourrait et devrait se confier un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un pour qui… Il s'était mis à ressentir des choses jusque-là inexplorées, ou tout du moins pas à ce point. Ça en devenait foutrement rageant. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que la seule personne qu'il puisse un jour accepter réellement dans le quotidien de sa vie sans que ça ne l'inquiète à en crever – parce que de toute façon elle était déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou – c'était lui, Levi, celui qui se refusait tout extra, tout lien inutile un chouïa imprudent. Alors dans ce cas…

Pourquoi avait-il laissé Eren Jaeger s'approcher ?

\- T'as fouillé sur mon compte, dit platement le brun. Je ne te demande rien, et toi tu cherches des infos dans mon dos.

Il ne l'avait pas dit d'un ton amer. En fait il s'en doutait. Les Rebelles, ils représentaient une organisation énorme, qui se devait d'être prudente au moindre mouvement. Alors évidemment qu'un petit inconnu qui vient squatter chez l'une des figures du groupe doit être tout d'abord perçu comme un ennemi potentiel. Il n'en avait pas suffisamment saisi la portée, mais il n'en était pas non plus étonné.

\- Je ne –

\- C'est bon, coupa-t-il Levi en reculant d'un pas sans vraiment le vouloir. J'ai –

\- Gamin, fit le noiraud d'un ton bas, dangereux.

Avant même qu'Eren ne puisse réagir le gérant était tout près de lui, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le comptoir du bar, leurs poitrines se touchant presque. C'était pas ces deux-trois verres qui allaient ralentir ses réflexes tout même. Il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de la tequila pure… Pourtant les effets n'auraient pas dû être si rapides. Non, là tout ce qu'il était c'était un faiblard. La proximité de Levi le bouleversait tant qu'il pensait être en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque, son corps se faisait lourd et ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Un seul contact et c'était la mort assurée.

\- Gamin, reprit le plus vieux plus doucement, puis il déglutit ce qui étonna le brun. J'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus sur toi, j'en crève d'envie. Je n'ai rien fouillé, et crois-moi la raison de tout ça importe peu, j'ai juste su… et ce n'était pas intentionnel. Fais-moi confiance rien que pour cette fois.

Son ton s'était fait suppliant. Le noiraud recula de deux pas et Eren se redressa, recouvrant ses esprits.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondit-il trop vite d'une voix enrouée, puis il baissa le menton. Même si tu ne me dis pas tout, que tu es entouré de secrets ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je crois en toi.

\- Je me contredis peut-être, mais… Tu ne devrais pas.

\- Tu peux me mentir, répliqua-t-il, et tu le fais sans doute. Mais le fait est que je sais que tu as tes raisons, que tu fais au mieux et que tu es une bonne personne. Cela suffit pour dire que j'ai confiance en toi.

On aurait dit une sorte de déclaration de collégienne débile qui regarde trop de dramas. Pourtant Eren avait pensé et pesé chacun de ses mots, et il voulait que le gérant les sente lui aussi.

\- Surtout que…, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux. Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu m'accordes un privilège, de me laisser te fréquenter.

Il ne put pas bien le discerner dû au manque de lumière, mais il lui sembla que Levi avait légèrement rougi. Trop… mignon. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin avant de rétorquer :

\- Et encore, tu n'as même pas idée.

Mais il semblait toujours autant tracassé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura l'infirmier, le faisant brusquement redresser la tête. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, et… je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir appris que je suis un terre-à-terre.

Comment le pouvait-il alors que, putain, il était bien un lunaire et qui plus est l'Exécuteur ? C'est lui qui cachait le gros lot, pas l'inverse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il.

Lui-même pouvait sentir sa voix remplie d'un arrière-goût de tristesse amère. Sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu, son ton avait alerté Levi, qui s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Eh, je ne t'en veux pas non plus. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous, tu peux me crier dessus autant que tu veux si ça peut te permettre de te sentir mieux. »

Le brun savait que quelque chose clochait, il était en train de devenir putain d'émotif. Il était si las de tout ça… Tous ces secrets, ces conneries qu'il commettait à la pelle, et maintenant Levi qui le consolait, qui lui offrait une place de luxe, unique, en lui permettant d'être avec lui. Levi qui troublait comme jamais son petit cœur de torturé. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le voir d'ailleurs, de derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux qui s'embuaient ? Eren ne pouvait distinguer son regard, pourtant il l'imaginait, et il le fixait. _Ils_ se fixaient. Oui, le noiraud dut remarquer ses yeux humides, puisqu'il s'approcha un peu plus, et alors là une alarme se déclencha dans la tête du brun. _Danger_. Le visage toujours levé vers lui, le regardant, Levi lui effleura tout doucement la main, le faisant frissonner de manière trop visible pour qu'il parvienne à le cacher à temps. Son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Puis le gérant remonta lentement jusqu'à son poignet, et finalement il retira ses doigts avec une petite moue contrite.

Eren n'aurait pas su trop comment décrire cette sensation, ni comment décrire sa réaction à ce moment-là. Son cœur s'emballa, le serrant si fort qu'il en eut mal. Il ne parvenait plus à fixer uniquement les deux verres noirs des lunettes, il laissa ses iris turquoise scintillants parcourir le moindre carré de peau du visage du noiraud. Les plis de sa bouche, de ses sourcils, son nez fin, ses pommettes rehaussées. Toute son expression indiquait que, comme lui, ce n'était pas suffisant. _Ce n'était pas suffisant_. C'est là qu'Eren eut un sursaut qui manqua de le faire bondir sur place. A la place de quoi il vint brusquement entourer Levi de ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Le moindre contact le ferait clamser ? En tout cas il eut l'impression de perdre la boule.

Le doux parfum du gérant envahit ses narines quand il glissa son nez dans son cou, et la chaleur du corps contre le sien sembla s'additionner à la sienne, sa chaire se mettant à brûler sa peau. Sa poitrine battait lourdement, mais quand deux mains vinrent se placer dans son dos avec hésitation, pressant leurs torses un peu plus, il put ressentir le cœur du gérant qui tremblait autant que le sien. C'était une sensation enivrante et si soulageante que ses jambes l'en auraient presque lâché s'il n'était pas aussi bien maintenu. La saveur de cette étreinte n'avait pas la même qu'avec Mikasa. Cette dernière était familière, rassurante, avec un doux parfum d'enfance. Quant à l'autre… Elle était un véritable brasier qui lui coupait le souffle. Il était tout bonnement choqué. Les mains du plus vieux vinrent descendre vers sa taille, et lui, à moitié tremblant, il glissa ses doigts dans les courts cheveux corbeaux du haut de sa nuque. Puis les paumes du gérant entourèrent ses flancs et le repoussèrent avec fermeté, détachant leurs deux corps. Eren eut l'impression d'avoir subitement froid, et il eut honte que son cœur batte de manière toujours aussi effrénée.

« E-excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il. Je ne, heu, voulais pas te mettre… mal à l'aise.

Le noiraud l'arrêta d'un doigt, l'index levé. Le jeune infirmier osa alors le regarder, et il écarquilla les yeux. Levi paraissait tout retourné, ses épaules étaient un peu recroquevillées et son visage était rougi, il ne parvenait d'ailleurs même pas être en capacité de parler. Le brun ne pensait pas que l'impact serait si grand. Il avait conscience que le gérant était un minimum attiré par lui, bien que sûrement à basse échelle, cependant il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il serait dans un état aussi stupide que le sien. Ils étaient tous les deux des imbéciles de première. En revanche l'un était un connard menteur sans contrôle et l'autre un homme fort et attentif qui savait se prendre en main. Une fois de plus Levi était en tête.

\- Et si on… allait prendre un verre à l'étage ? dit finalement ce dernier. La boîte va pas tarder à se remplir. »

Eren hocha le menton et le noiraud se détourna, choppant deux verres afin de les remplir de bière. Il ne put pas voir que le regard du brun s'était assombri. L'infirmier était cet idiot égoïste, qui foutait la merde. En cet instant son corps était un bataillon en feu, et il avait presque envie de faire craquer le gérant de Titania. Oui, presque envie.

Il irait pleurer ensuite.

* * *

 **Youhoouu, on y est arrivés, c'est la fin du chapitre.**

 **Alors dites-moi, qu'en avez-vous pensé… ? Ce n'était pas trop subi ? Je vous avoue que je m'en ronge les ongles… Ça n'a jamais été vraiment de l'amitié entre Eren et Levi, c'était juste bizarre. Je sais même pas comment le décrire moi-même franchement. Le fait que leur premier pas dans le sens amoureux approche, ça me stresse considérablement, comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai l'impression que ça arrive trop d'un coup… On dit que l'amour nous tombe dessus, mais le fait de l'écrire, arrrgh, ça donne un autre sentiment ! J'ai vraiment besoin que vous soyez sincères là : Si ils se sautent dessus, c'est bon ?**

 **Mon dieu c'est affligeant.**

 **Je pense qu'Armin nous manque à tous, faut que je le mette dans un ou deux chapitres ou bien je n'y survivrais pas !**

 **Plein de beuzouilles les agneaux**


End file.
